We Are One
by Kezzstar
Summary: Years ago, a young woman with mysterious power was found by an Englishman who named her Lucky Star. Now Star and her guardian Wade Barrett have some BAD NEWS: they're out to take over the WWE - and make a load of cash while they're at it Wade Barrett/OC First WadeStar story.
1. Prologue

It was the streets of Budapest where the story began.

Deep in an underground carpark, another foe had fallen to the Champion. Admittedly, the Champion didn't look like much, but he was tough, and that is where his opponents had lost.

"Anyone else?!" The Champion roared. A briefcase full of cash sat next to him. "Anyone at all? For all of the money in this briefcase if you can beat me?!"

Jeers and cheers went up from the small, unruly crowd, but no one stepped forward.

"Double or nothing then! Come on!" The Champion goaded.

Finally, a tall, well-built young man approached. He had dark hair, a nose that had clearly been broken many times, and a distinctive tribal tattoo on his left arm.

"All right then mate, you're on." His deep voice was arrogant. The Champion scowled. English, by the sound of his accent. The Champion knew how to deal with arrogant Englishmen.

"Think fast!" The Champion threw the first punch, knocking the young man off-guard. He recovered quickly though, and shot back with jabs of his own.

The two men weaved and darted around each other. The Champion growled. This upstart was holding back, just like the others who mistook his size for weakness! He'd soon show this Pom what happened to men who took the Champion lightly!

He started pummelling the young man, every blow stronger than the last. The young man took it for a minute, before countering with shots of his own. The Champion staggered. This young man was as strong as he looked, perhaps even stronger.

He slammed his fist into the young mans face again, sending him flying into the crowd, who hauled him to his feet and threw him back into the fray. Blood streamed from his nose and lip, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He slammed his full weight into the Champion, knocking him to the ground. Without thinking, he mounted the man and began laying into him with countless blows.

It might have been one punch, it might have been a hundred, but finally the Champion had had enough.

"I quit! You win! Please!" He cried.

It took three men to pull the young Englishman off. They shoved the briefcase into his chest and told him never to come back. That was fine by the Englishman, who grabbed his bag and clothes and left quickly, before they changed their minds.

A few levels higher in the carpark and he finally put his shirt back on and long coat over his shoulders. He grabbed his towel and winced as he dabbed his new wounds. His nose was already off-centre, now it was going to be worse. His knuckles were bleeding too, which was a pain.

He sighed, and leaned back against a cool wall. There was a fair bit of money there in that case. He quickly transferred it from the briefcase to his bag, and threw the briefcase into a nearby skip. He gingerly made his way to the street, breathing in the cool night air.

He laughed. He'd won, again. A nice steak dinner when he got home, some nice champagne, perhaps even an expensive woman to spend the night with...having a decent number in the bank account was always a fun experience.

He strode off down an alleyway, looking for a taxi to take him to the airport. First thing would be a new shirt, he thought to himself. Maybe not white next time, he added mentally as he looked at his blood-stained front. Ugh!

Suddenly there was a yell from behind him. A young girl shot past him, followed by three brutes.

"Come here NOW! We won you fair and square you little bitch!" One roared.

The girl stumbled and fell, and the young Brit got a good look at her. Across her forehead was a headband with a metal forehead protector. The symbol on it was that of a broken star. She wore rags, barely enough to keep her modest. She looked barely fifteen.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed with an unnatural green light, and she looked one of her pursurers dead in the eye. His eyes started glowing too, and he immediately turned on his partners, raining punches on them.

"Damn her genjutsu!" One growled, grabbing his hoodwinked partner into a headlock and knocking him out cold. The young Englishman looked at he girl again. Tears of blood were running down her cheeks, and he knew that she was blinded.

"Take her eyes now, no point in waiting for them to mature anymore, the little girl will kill us!" The other man pulled out a knife.

The poor girl suddenly pulled herself to her feet, weaving hand signs as she did. "Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" She roared furiously. One man grabbed her, and she slapped him, a loud cracking sound coming from the impact. She slapped him four more times, each slap sounding like a gunshot.

The man groaned, paralyzed. The girl then slammed into him with powerful punches, screaming angrily as she did.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She thundered, knocking her opponent clean out.

Alas! The girl couldn't see the final assailant rushing at her with a knife.

"You're DEAD Hoshi!" He cried, preparing to stab her eyes out.

The knife never met its target. The young Brit had stepped in front of her, the knife plunging into his back near his right shoulder. He cried in pain, before slamming his attacker to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Are you okay kid?" He turned to look at the girl, who stared blindly in front of her, looking terrified. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He knelt down in front of her. Those eyes of hers had interested him. Not that he had any thought of removing them from her.

"Kowareta Hoshi." She whispered.

Huh. Broken Star. She didn't look Japanese though, and certainly didn't have the accent. She sounded English, perhaps even Australian. "Well, I don't think you're broken. I think you're lucky, all things considered." He pulled a wad of gauze out of his bag, and an old bandage. "How about you come with me, and I'll look after you?"

The girl didn't answer, she just shook as he bandaged up her eyes. "You poor thing. Come on, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

He picked up the young girl. He'd have to be careful never to call her little, he thought as he wrapped her in his big, heavy coat, because that strength of hers was dangerous. "You'll be all right with me, kiddo." He smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see.

He had already made up his mind. He was going to take care of her. For the first time in his life, the young Englishman had someone elses best interests at heart.

To tell the truth, it scared him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the worst fanfic on this site!**

 **I've been having a rough time recently, and this fic is my outlet. I thought I'd share it. Totally up to you if you review or not.**


	2. Welcome to NXT!

If he was perfectly honest (which would cost you extra, thank you very much), Wade Barrett really didn't care two bob for Chris Jericho. However, Wade wasn't above brown-nosing for the chance for a bit of extra cash, so he was content for now to stay on the World Heavyweight Champions good side.

Already Wade could see what this was going to be. He and the rest of the Rookies were going to be exploited for cheap entertainment, with a WWE contract being the carrot that kept them there instead of doing the self-respectful thing and walking out. Now, Wade would do a lot of things for money, but he also had a long memory. He would be sure to get revenge for any humiliation he suffered while on NXT. He was already plotting, as he tended to do when he had nothing else to do but wait.

Chris Jericho was taking on Daniel Bryan in the Main Event that evening. So all Wade had to do was keep himself out of trouble until then. Chris Jericho had already spoken to him, and Wade had given him all his "yes sirs" and "no sirs".

"I hope you're ready for a fight." Chris had warned him. "Anything could happen out there, just because you're not competing doesn't mean you won't be getting your hands dirty."

"I'm always ready for a bit of a barney. You needn't worry about me." Wade had smirked.

"You seem confident enough." Chris eyed the younger man warily.

"Let's just say I have a lucky star looking over me." Wade replied smugly. Chris sized the younger man up, before walking away to get ready for his match.

"What are you smirking at Barrett?" David Otunga, another one of the Rookies, scowled at him.

"I'm just minding my own business Otunga, do you have a problem with that?" Wade asked innocently, riling the other man up.

"Whatever. You needn't look so confident, you might be the biggest man here, but I'm the smartest, so watch yourself." Otunga warned him before storming off. Wade chuckled. What a git.

"Protege. Time to go." Chris Jericho appeared. Wade nodded, and followed his Pro out to the ring. Protege. How passe.

After introducing Chris Jericho at the Champions behest, Wade took his post at ringside. He made sure to pay attention to what was going on in the ring, taking note of how Chris worked his opponent. Chris was just about to land the finishing blows on Daniel Bryan, when Wade felt someone hit his back, hard.

Otunga and R-Truth had appeared! Wade was furious, he was out here to learn and now his opportunity was interrupted. He slammed his fist into the side of Otungas head, only to be drop-kicked by R-Truth.

Chris Jericho had finished with Daniel Bryan, and was now watching with interest how Wade Barrett was going to handle this interesting development. The brawl wasn't going in his Rookies favour at all, the two men being too much for Wade to handle.

"So, how's your lucky star going for you?" Chris laughed.

Wade glared at Chris. Getting away from Otunga and R-Truth, he clicked his fingers in the air.

"What was THAT supposed to do?" Otunga mocked him. Wade grinned.

CRACK!

The first blow from "Paralysis Slaps" had hit Otunga squarely in the back. He could barely breathe as the nerves that had been struck went balistic. The next four strikes got his limbs, which he soon couldn't move.

"Who the hell are you?!" R-Truth glared at the young lady who had appeared at Wades signal, attacking Otunga at his beheast.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes glowed an unnatural yellow. "Wade, Miz is coming!" She said to Wade, who nodded.

"Miz? How do you know that?" Chris Jericho looked confused. Wade quickly tackled R-Truth to the ground, giving him a good beating before going after a still-frozen Otunga with the Wastelands. He turned to the young woman. Her eyes had stopped glowing, and they were now troubling her. Wade took the headband she wore and fastened it over her eyes, protecting them.

Sure enough, out came the Miz, who headed straight for his Rookie Daniel Bryan to give him a good beating of his own. Chris Jericho saw this was the perfect time to make himself scarce, and he beckoned for Wade and his companion to follow him.

They made it into the locker room before Chris let loose with the questions.

"Who on earth is this?!" Chris demanded.

"This is Star." Wade introduced his young friend. "But I call her Lucky."

"Star." Chris glowered at the woman, who immediately hid behind Wade. "What's with her eyes?"

"Star is a descendant of an Irish gypsy clan, who immigrated to Australia and joined a group of mystical natives. Their descendants can use their eye powers to do such things as see into the future and see where their opponents weak points are." Wade advised. "Alas, the clan has been struck for centuries with alcoholicism, and Star was sold at a young age to a businessman who had her trained in basic ninjitsu."

"Explains the headband." Chris eyed the cowering girl. Star had grown since her first encounter with Wade in Budapest, but she was still quite small for a 22-23 year old and only just reached his chest for height. Her headband no longer had a broken star for a symbol, but Wades own anchor logo instead.

"He had many such girls as Star, all trained to defend him, and all abused badly. Unfortunately, they were all made to wear shock collars to ensure their compliance with his whims. Star only escaped when he lost her in a poker game." Wade continued.

Star peeked out from behind Wades back. She was still extremely timid and easily scared.

"Lucky, why don't you say hello to the nice Mister Jericho?" Wade gently pulled her out from behind him. Star shook violently. "NOW, Star." Wade warned.

"H-hello...Mister Jericho..." Star held out her hand timidly. Chris shook it.

"You did a good job in disposing of Truth and his pet." Chris smiled at her. Wade beamed. "You're pretty strong for a l-,"

Wade had quickly grabbed Chris Jericho by the mouth. "I mean no disrespect, but I would advise against using that particular word to describe Lucky when she can hear you. She's deceptively strong, even if she is blinded at the moment."

"I think I can handle myself, thank you." Chris shoved him rudely back, nearly knocking over the blinded Star. "How long is she blinded for?"

"Depends what eye powers she was using, but usually only about ten minutes or so." Wade scowled.

"Hmph. Very well." Chris Jericho sized the pair up before leaving. Wade frowned after him, before remembering.

"By the way Lucky, I do believe there's a nice big jar of honey somewhere in my bag!" He grinned at his young sidekick. Star immediately went from timid and scared to excited.

"With honeycomb in it?" She bounced.

"We'll have to check, but I think so!" Wade reached for his bag.

"Yeah!" Star cheered. Wade chuckled. The kid was way too easy to manipulate.

–

The next week, Wade Barrett was taking on Daniel Bryan himself. Star followed him to the ring, both hands firmly gripping his coat. Her eyes were a pretty blue colour when she wasn't using her power, and they darted around the arena, scared and timid.

"You can go sit with Mister Jericho while I beat up on Bryan." Wade tried to pry her hands from his coat. She began to shake again. "There's a jar of honey in my bag again if you behave."

"Y-yes Wade." Star looked up at him. Star absolutely adored Wade. Anything he said was gospel to her, and she'd do anything for him.

Star went and sat next to Chris Jericho, who was commentating alongside Josh Matthews and Michael Cole. She was very quiet and prayed that no one would speak to her. The only person who she trusted was Wade, and even then there were times that she was quite afraid of him. He never hit her or touched her inappropriately like her old master thank goodness, but he still had a temper and Star tried her best never to arouse his anger against her. Partially out of fear of being yelled at, but mostly because she adored him and wanted to make her hero happy.

She didn't need her "X-Ray Eyes" to see that Daniel Bryans ribs were in a bad way. Chris had done an excellent job of wounding the fan darling. Star had two eye powers that she used commonly - "X-Ray Eyes", which made her eyes glow white, which let her see any damage that an enemy was trying to hide (and was the only power that didn't leave her eyesight compromised) and "Future Eyes", which made her eyes glow yellow and allowed her to see about five minutes into the future (and left her eyes sore and her eyesight extremely fuzzy).

Wade expressly forbade any use of the green glow of "Puppet Eyes" unless it was literally a life or death situation, because it left Star completely blind for hours, and caused a fair bit of blood to come pouring out of her eyes. The last time she had used it (to stop another bareknuckle fighter from bashing Wade to a pulp), he'd yelled at her for thirty minutes straight before treating her coldly for three whole days.

Not an experience she wanted to repeat.

"So, Miss Star, would you like to join us on commentary?" Michael Cole offered her a headset. Star froze.

"She's a bit shy." Chris Jericho frowned at her. Star looked away and instead turned to where Wade had started work on Daniel Bryan. It was easy for a big, strong man like Wade Barrett to push around the smaller, wounded man.

"It would be nice to get a bit more knowledge about Wade Barrett." Michael Cole pressed. Star backed away. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to go back to the locker room and hide behind Wade.

"I don't think you're going to get anything out of her Cole, and quite frankly I don't blame her. Talking to you makes ME sick to be honest." Chris Jericho said. "C'mon Wade, remember what I taught you!"

Suddenly Wade found himself on the wrong end of a running knee from Daniel Bryan. Star felt her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed. _He's been through worse Star, and he won't thank you for getting involved and making him look weak._ She told herself.

" _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PUPPET EYES?!" Wade Barrett roared, throwing his bag against the wall of the small apartment where they lived. "YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER JOKE! UNLIKE YOU, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"_

 _Star couldn't move. She was terrified. Blind and terrified._

" _If you EVER get involved with my fights again without my permission..." Wade let his threat trail off. "You're pathetic. I'm surprised you haven't wet yourself yet, you coward."_

" _I...I..." Star tried to apologise, but her voice faltered and she couldn't form the words._

" _You WHAT?! Huh?! Oh, you're 'sorry', are you?!" Wade slammed his fist on the table, nearly breaking it. "Because sorry certainly helps pay the bills doesn't it you FREAK!"_

It was best to let him fight his way back into the matchup.

Sure enough, Daniel faltered before he could land a high-flying move on Wade, which allowed the bigger man to capitalize and hit Daniel with the Wastelands.

Chris Jericho applauded his Rookie, and Star followed him into the ring to help celebrate Wade Barretts first victory on NXT. Almost immediately Chris began laying into the injured ribs of Daniel Bryan. Star stood beside Wade, who was throughly enjoying the attack on his defeated foe. She smiled up at him, and he ruffled her hair.

"Oi, kid, get him!" Chris Jericho suddenly said to Star. He pointed to Daniel Bryan, who was writhing in agony on the ground. Star looked back up at Wade, who nodded.

"Go on." He pushed her forward.

Star grinned. This was her chance to prove herself!

She pulled Daniel to his feet. She clapped her hands together, feeling power circulate throughout her body. "Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" She cried as she weaved the hand signals together to allow her to use her deadly Paralysis Slaps. Daniel tried to rush at her, but with a loud CRACK, Star had stopped him in his tracks. The first slap had hit him right in his injured ribs, and pain flooded his body.

The last four slaps hit each of his limbs in turn. Left arm, left leg, right leg, right arm. Daniel Bryan swayed precariously, barely able to hold himself up. His limbs felt like lead, and all of them hurt.

Wade smirked. There was nothing quite like watching the timid and scared Star come out of her shell and beat the snot out of someone. There was a certain pride to knowing that it was him who had found her and had nutured her into the fighter she was destined to be. A little more time, a few more years maybe, and one day she'd be confident enough to set out on her own, with Wade reaping the rewards behind her.

Star grabbed Daniel Bryans arm, and with little difficulty lifted him up onto her shoulders. With a cry that mirrored Wades, she slammed Daniel down onto the mat with Wastelands.

"Well done Lucky!" Wade laughed, lifting her hand in victory. Star was excited. Wade was happy with her, and she seemed to have impressed Chris Jericho too.

"Nicely done kid." Chris smiled at her.

Star smiled back. "T-thank you, Mister Jericho." She stammered, still shy. Wade patted her back.

Just then, the Miz made his entrance, looking VERY pissed off. He stormed into the ring, and glared at his Rookie.

"You insignificant WORM, how could you let a little girl beat you?!" Miz roared.

"NO!" Wade cried, too late. Star had instantly heard the word "little" used to describe her, and everything but rage flew from her mind.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She roared as she flew at Miz, slamming him to the ground with a flurry of punches. Miz threw her off and prepared to attack, but Star grabbed him and flung him hard out of the ring.

Wade groaned as his face fell into his hands. Chris Jericho looked amused. Star was still fuming.

"So, THAT'S why we don't use that word to describe Star when she can hear you." Chris mused.

"C'mon Lucky, let's go get you calmed down." Wade sighed, picking the little spitfire up and throwing her over his shoulder. The three of them left the ring and headed backstage, while the Miz and Daniel Bryan lay defeated.

–

Star walked happily behind Wade Barrett where she belonged as he followed Chris Jericho to the locker room. It was now the third week of NXT, and she had already had a compliment from both Wade and Chris Jericho (she could take or leave the compliment from Chris) and two big jars of honey – Wade never seemed to get angry at her when she lost it over being called "little" for some reason. He just sat with her until she calmed down and then cheered her up.

Chris Jericho led them into the locker room, where Matt Hardy was talking to Justin Gabriel. Star immediately hid behind Wades coat again.

"Wow, your friend there gets scared easily huh?" Justin Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Star, who flinched.

"Hey, she's had it pretty rough, leave her alone." Wade glared.

Chris Jericho smirked. "I'm sure Star can take care of herself." He said evenly to Wade, who put a protective hand on Stars shoulder. You could humilate Wade Barrett, you could beat him to a pulp, you could destroy his spirit or break his heart, but for the love of the air he breathed, you would never touch his Lucky Star.

"So, Justin Gabriel," Chris Jericho continued. "Last week you did pretty good. But not good enough."

Star had to stop herself from yawning. She had little time for talking. Wade noticed her looking bored and gave her a cheeky poke to the ribs and a wink. He didn't have much time for talking either – he much preferred to let his powerful fists do the talking for him. He certainly didn't have much time for Chris Jericho, Star could tell. She knew that Wade was simply biding his time until he didn't have to listen to Chris any more. Wade could play the game as well as anyone, and if it meant being a good little boy, he'd do it, as long as the pay day was worth it.

Star looked at Justin Gabriel. He looked nice enough, certainly a lot nicer than Chris Jericho. Matt Hardy seemed friendly too. Star wondered if Wade would let her make friends.

"I am NOT intimidated by YOU." Justin Gabriel poked Wade in the chest in response to Chris Jericho posturing. Star rolled her eyes. Justin certainly wasn't very smart.

"Let me explain something to you." Wade smirked. Star perked up. "Last week was my debut match here on NXT, and I destroyed Daniel Bryan, the fan favourite, in under three minutes. You're not even the fans favourite yet, what do you think is going to happen to you tonight?"

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Justin Gabriel locked eyes with Wade Barrett.

–

Star enjoyed watching Wade Barrett power through opponents. She stood next to Chris Jericho, who was cheering his Rookie on as he ploughed through Justin Gabriel. Star wished she could be as strong as Wade.

Wade used the ropes to knock the wind out of Justin Gabriel. Suddenly Gabriel rolled over Wade, and kicked him hard. He began to gain momentum against Barrett, who tried to end things with the Wastelands. Gabriel managed to wiggle out, much to the frustration of Wade.

Star frowned. She channelled the power to her eyes, which glowed yellow.

"What is it kid?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Oh no." Star groaned. "WADE! Don't get ahead of yourself!" She tried to warn her hero as he slammed Gabriel repeatedly.

Too late. Wade put Gabriel on the top rope. Justin managed to punch Wade back down to the canvas, before hitting the 450 splash. It was over, and Wade had lost.

Star slumped to the ground, her eyes hurting and her vision severely impaired. Wade rolled out of the ring and fell to his knees next to her.

"You IDIOT." He growled at her. "What did you go and blind yourself for?"

Star felt tears well up in her eyes. Wade pulled the headband over her face to protect the eyes from further harm, and went back into the ring as Chris Jericho attacked Justin Gabriel. _What an idiot._ Wade thought to himself as Chris put Justin into the Walls of Jericho. _I can't leave her alone for a second without her doing something stupid._

He looked towards her as Chris raised his arm, and felt a twinge of remorse. _Maybe I'm the stupid one. She's right, I did get ahead of myself. Poor kid._

He rolled back out of the ring and took Star by the hand. No one said anything until they got backstage, where Chris proceeded to tear strips off Wade.

"You have an excellent tool right there Barrett." Chris pointed to Star, who was still whimpering. "Why don't you make better use of her?"

Wade Barrett looked down at Star as Chris Jericho stormed out.

 _Because I don't want to hurt her. That's why._

* * *

 **The prologue was kinda short, so here's something a bit meatier! Please don't stab your eyes out!**


	3. A Lucky Chance

"You WHAT Mate?!" Both Wade and Star cried on the fourth week of NXT.

"Star has her first match tonight against Skip Sheffield. That's what I said." Chris Jericho replied calmly.

Star looked horrified up at Wade Barrett. Surely he wouldn't let this happen to her?

Wade rested his arms above his head in frustration. If Star failed, it would reflect badly on him in the Pros Poll. However, if she somehow managed to pull it off...

"I reckon she can do it." He decided.

"You WHAT? Are you fair dinkum?!" Star cried. Terror pulsed through every nerve in her body.

"You can fight Lucky. I've seen you beat up guys way bigger than Sheffield." Wade reasoned.

"Y-you're serious?!" Star slumped to the ground. "I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You will." Wade knelt down next to her. "I have complete faith in you Lucky."

"Wade..." Star began to cry.

"Hey, none of that!" Wade felt awful, and he hated feeling awful. _Stupid kid tugging at my heartstrings. You soft bastard._ "You smarten up and you get out there and fight like I taught you." He hauled her up by her arm. "Stop this crying at once!"

"Y-yes Wade." Star desperately tried to stop the tears that were falling. Wade snarled at her in disgust.

"You're pathetic kid. C'mon, let's go." He shoved her towards the door of the locker room. Star gulped, before forcing herself to walk to the ring.

"A bit rough on her weren't you?" Chris Jericho frowned. "She's clearly scared."

"She needs to grow up." Wade followed his ward to the ring, hoping she'd stop her snivelling before they got to the stage. Last thing he needed was her crying on international television again.

Star had mostly cleared up by the time they got out to the ring. She was still shaking like a leaf. _What Wade has completely forgotten is that all of the men I've beaten up had been softened up by him first._ Star thought bitterly as she looked at the perfectly healthy Skip Sheffield across the ring from her.

Wade hadn't forgotten this though. It played on his mind as he watched Star square up against Sheffield. He saw her eyes glow white and knew that she was trying to be smart in her approach. _Glad you're starting to wise up kid._ He thought. _Just don't do something stupid and use Future Eyes...and for heavens sake don't you dare use Puppet Eyes!_

The thought of her relying on her dangerous eye powers sent cold shivers down Wade Barretts spine. For the past seven years he'd been trying to build her confidence in her fighting ability without the use of her convienient macguffins, but she was still so scared and timid. _Who knows how many years she was a slave, and what was done to her._ Wade thought bitterly as the match started. _No one even knows how old she actually is. When her actual birthday is. If she'll ever believe in herself..._

Skip Sheffield was a powerful big man, and he used that to his full advantage against the smaller Star. She had started trying to go for his legs, but he was used to that and had grabbed her easily, slamming her to the mat repeatedly with body slams and back-breakers.

"C'mon Lucky! Don't let him wear you down!" Wade slammed the apron with his hands, trying to get Star back into the match. She managed to break away from him and get to the ropes, where thankfully the referee got between Sheffield and his quarry.

 _All right Wade, you wanted me to do this._ Star thought. _And you always told me to be smart. You always get angry when I use my eyes without permission, so that's out. I've tried fighting him, and it's not working either._

Suddenly her eyes glowed blue. Wade looked confused. What the-?

Chris Jericho noted his Rookies confusion. "Is this a new power?" He asked.

"I've seen her eyes turn blue a couple of times, but I've never actually figured out what the trick is." Wade admitted.

Star thought back to Justin Gabriel and Matt Hardy. Both high-flyers. She remembered their moves, remembered how Justin could use his speed. Suddenly, it was as if Justin had taught her the moves himself. She looked up at Sheffield again. Her eyes began to itch and her eyesight was blurry again, but not so blurry that she couldn't make out her opponent.

"Copy Eyes." Star grinned to herself. She quickly skirted around the ring, making Sheffield chase her. He was surprisingly agile for his size, but Star was quicker and nimbler, using Justin Gabriels power as her own. Finally, an opening appeared where Sheffield had his back to her.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" Star made the hand signals. CRACK!

Wade laughed. Instead of going for all five limbs and risking getting caught, Star had instead focused all five Paralysis Slaps on Sheffields right leg, hitting all of them fast and then getting out of harms way before he could react.

"You go Star!" Chris Jericho cried. "Did you see that?! How smart is that kid!?" He demanded of Josh Matthews and Michael Cole.

"We saw, Chris." Michael Cole replied dryly. "We ARE paid to watch the match you know."

"Well do your job better!" Chris demanded.

Sheffield was in trouble. Star drop-kicked the wounded leg, again getting out of arms reach before Sheffield could grab her. Now that his mobility was impaired, Star would have an easier time wearing him down.

She tried to go for X-Ray Eyes again, but her eyes were still damaged from Copy Eyes. Instead, she tried to remember what she'd seen from when she'd inspected him before the match. His left shoulder seemed to be weaker than the right, which would be difficult as his left side was still healthy.

Skip desperately tried to get his right leg working again, but the concentration of Paralysis Slaps had done some pretty severe damage, and it would be hours before his leg was right again. Pain shot up through it every time he put weight on it, and Star constantly attacking it with kicks wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly he had an idea. He left his right side exposed, hoping to lure her in and grab her. It worked. Skip slammed Star to the ground again, completely winding her.

"C'mon Lucky! Get up! You've had worse!" Wade begged. He hated having the control over his destiny stripped away like this, even worse to have it put into the hands of one so uncertain as Star. If she could get her confidence up and realise her own power, she would be unstoppable, but because of the damage done to her in her childhood, it was doubtful her full potential would ever be realised.

Skip Sheffield went for the cover, but Star was able to kick out. Wade exhaled. Why oh why had he agreed to this?!

Star rolled away from Skip, whose leg was troubling him again. She looked over at Wade, who had his hands on his head and was watching her, worried.

" _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PUPPET EYES?!"_ Star heard Wade scream at her through her memory. If she was only allowed to use Puppet Eyes, this would be over in seconds.

"Don't you even think about it!" Wade yelled, guessing correctly what she was thinking. "You've got him wounded, you can do this Lucky!"

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" Star readied herself for Paralysis Slaps again, but this time Sheffield was ready for her and threw her against the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes, Star hit the five slaps on his left shoulder.

"YEAH!" Wade cried. Skip Sheffield had gone from being in trouble to being in big trouble. Star clapped her hands together one last time.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" This time, the crowd started chanting with her. This time, she went for all four of his limbs and his chest. This time, she capitalized with the Wastelands. This time, she went for the pin.

"One, two, three!" The referee cried as he slapped the mat.

Wade couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Stars vision was still blurry, and her eyes still itched badly.

"Copy Eyes!" She said to Wade as he covered her eyes up with her headband. "I stole Gabriels moves!"

"Nicely done!" Wade lifted her up onto his right shoulder, where she sat proudly as the crowd cheered her. "I told you that you could do it!"

Star couldn't reply, she was too busy laughing. She'd done it. She'd won her first match without Wades help.

"That was a great contest Star, you should be very proud of yourself!" Chris Jericho smiled up at her as William Regal led his Rookie away in disgust.

Star couldn't see, but if she had, she would have seen thousands of people who were now firmly aboard the Star Express.

–

"The Star Express? REALLY?" Wade Barrett had to laugh.

"Why not?!" Star demanded. "You had your Barrett Barrage back in Italy and Greece, why can't I have a Star Express?"

"The Barrett Barrage?" Chris Jericho asked. The three were all sat backstage in the locker room after NXT, Star happily enjoying another pot of honey (although if you asked Wade, he'd tell you that she wore more of it than she ate).

"Star and I did a bareknuckle tour of Italy and Greece last year. A few huge tournaments that were quite lucrative." Wade advised Chris. "Lucky, you're getting that honey everywhere, can't you use a spoon at least?"

"Wade got on a roll after the first tournament." Star tactfully ignored Wade. "And he didn't lose again until the second-last tournament when the other guy cheated."

"There's no such thing as cheating in bareknuckle fighting Lucky, otherwise we'd be in trouble." Wade ruffled her hair.

"Oh?" Chris was curious.

"Future Eyes." Wade explained. "If you know the moves your opponent is going to use, it makes it so much easier to win."

"So why don't you use Future Eyes here?" Chris asked innocently.

Wade stiffened. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Star in pain after every match made him feel awful. No matter how much honey he shoved in front of her, there was no denying that constantly using her eye powers put a strain on her.

"I want her to learn how to fight without her power." Wade said.

"Hey Star, why don't you go get me a soda?" Chris reached into his wallet and got a few bills out for Star.

"O-okay..." Star looked at Wade, who nodded. Star happily skipped out to get Chris a drink.

"You're disgusting." Chris turned on Wade. "I can see what you're doing to her."

"And that would be?" Wade scowled.

"You want her to be confident enough to fight for herself, but not so confident that she realises what a slave driver you are and leaves you to fight for yourself." Chris glared at Wade, who flinched. "You're hoping to turn her into your pet fighter so she'll earn all the money while you rest on your laurels."

Wade felt extremely uncomfortable.

"So what?" Wade tried to brush him off.

"You're worse than her old master. At least he never pretended to care for her." Chris snapped.

"What do you care?" Wade fired back.

"I have daughters of my own, and if any asshole did to them what you're doing to her-!" Chris growled, the mere thought filling him with indescribable rage. "Use her if you must, but don't lie to her!"

Just then, Star returned with the soda. "Are you guys okay?" She noticed the tension in the room.

"We're fine Lucky. Let's go back to the hotel." Wade said, steering Star out of the room.

–

Star looked bemused as Wade had his nose cleaned up during the fifth week of NXT. She couldn't believe he'd made such a rookie mistake as kicking his own tag partner in the face. Meanwhile, Otunga and Young were trying to get ready for their match.

"Is it just me or is this locker room tiny?" Star asked Wade, who was still smarting from the altercation that he'd just had with Skip Sheffield.

"It's rubbish, that's what it is." Wade agreed. "But we knew it'd be this way when we signed up."

"I know." Star sighed. She sat on the end of a table, legs dangling off the end. Suddenly, Gabriel and Slater walked in. As you can imagine, the locker room became impossible to move in.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Wade got up and grabbed his bag. "C'mon Lucky."

"Where are we going?" Star asked curiously.

"An actual broom cupboard. Might have a little more room to breathe." Wade wiped his face, smearing more blood everywhere.

Things were about to get worse. Next week, they were informed just before the Pros Poll that anything Star did would directly affect how Wade Barrett fared.

Wade had suspected that this would happen. He was grateful that Star had managed to get a victory over Skip Sheffield, but he knew that Star being timid and reclusive would count against him.

Sure enough, he only managed to get number 2 on the first Pros Poll. Then they were informed about the elimations. Star huddled close to Wade, who shoved her roughly away. "Will you stand on your own two feet?!" He growled.

Then came the challenges. Weeks of being made to look like fools. Star started putting more and more distance between herself and Wade Barrett as he got more and more irate at being made a joke.

"I swear when I win that contract, I'm going to make them all pay." Wade said one night in the hotel room. Star was lying on her bed, reading "Wind in the Willows". One of the best gifts Wade had ever given her (in her opinion anyway) was teaching her how to read.

"Do you have a plan Wade?" Star asked.

"Unfortunately any plan I DO have requires a bit more manpower than I have." Wade sighed, lying back on his bed.

"I bet the other Rookies are thinking the same thing." Star went back to her book.

Wade looked at her. The other Rookies. The other Rookies!

"Lucky, you are a genius!" Wade leapt off his bed with glee.

"I am?" Star looked confused.

"You are." Wade grinned. "We're gonna win this contract, and then we're going to get the rest of the Rookies to help us take over RAW by tempting them with their own contracts!"

Star looked at her hero.

"Lucky, I need your help." Wade began to plot. "I've taken care of you for years, and now I need you to be my right hand."

"You...I...wha-?" Star was completely confused (especially as due to living in close proximity to Wade for years, she knew what he used his right hand for!).

"Lucky Star," Wade sat down next to her bed and took her hands in his. "I need you. I need to know that I can send you out to fight and that you won't take a step backwards. I need you to be brave. Be brave for me."

Star looked down at her book.

"I can't do this without you Lucky. You're the only person in this world that I can trust. I need to know that you're completely behind me, and will do whatever it takes." Wade pressured her.

Star looked up at Wade. He'd saved her. He'd protected her. Taught her. Given her a real life.

"Tell me what you need me to do." She grinned back.

–

It was the last week of NXT. No one paid much notice to Star, which was good. She needed to go under the radar.

She walked along with Chris Jericho, who she was almost comfortable around now.

"So do you think Wade Barrett is going to win?" Chris asked, smiling. It was almost like talking to a child, talking to Star.

"He's definitely going to win." Star grinned back. Wade had gotten into the final three, and now it was down to a Pros Poll. Chris was about to go to a quick five-minute meeting to discuss with the rest of the Pros who was going to advance.

"Anyway, this is where I leave you kiddo. Have fun!" Chris patted the young woman on the head before heading into the meeting. What he didn't notice was two golden eyes following him, seeing the results of the meeting before the meeting even began.

Star grinned, and hid away in a corner while her eyesight returned. She then ran to the locker room where Wade Barrett waited.

"Only two of the Pros, William Regal and Matt Hardy, are going to give us any problems." She said, her Future Eyes able to tell exactly what happened in that meeting.

"Brilliant." Wade smirked. "Matt Hardy I'm not surprised about. William Regal might be a problem."

"Do you want me to-," Star started.

"Absolutely not." Wade cut her off. "You can only control one person at a time, and if you go out there blind and with blood everywhere we'll get caught."

"Oh." Star realised Wade had a very good point.

"I need you to monitor those meetings. I need to know exactly who to try and win over." Wade got up and threw his coat over his shoulders. "Did you organise dinner?"

"Sure did! I got a private room for us too." Star beamed. Wade smirked.

"I knew I could rely on you Lucky." He ruffled her hair. "You know what to do."

Star nodded. For the first time in her life, she felt really useful. She felt like she could finally be of use to her hero.

She snuck around to where the next meeting was being held. Nearby was a soda fountain where it cost $5 for unlimited refills. Feeling in her pocket for her pocket-money, Star bought herself a drink.

"Why hallo there young lady."

Star could have spat out her drink. William Regal had walked over.

"Now what could you be up to I wonder, with all of your mysterious powers?" William asked her.

"G-getting a drink." Star stammered, looking down. William frowned.

"You're still scared of the world, aren't you?" He asked her. Star nodded miserably.

"You need to believe in yourself. You're much, MUCH better than that cad Barrett." William told her.

"No one is better than Wade Barrett!" Star cried out. She was still shaking.

William Regal studied her. He smirked. Star shivered. Why did all Englishmen have the same ability to smirk?

"If you say so my dear." William said. He turned and walked into the meeting-room. Soon, the other Pros followed him. As the last one walked in, Star activated Future Eyes.

No way!

Star didn't even bother to wait for her eyes to recover. She stumbled blindly back to the locker room.

"What on earth?!" Wade cried, rushing to stop Star from falling over the lockers.

"I won William Regal over. He's going to vote for you!" Star cried with glee. "I met him at the drink fountain! I talked to him! He's going to vote for you!"

Wade blinked. Then he wrapped up Stars eyes again.

"You've done brilliantly Lucky. Now I need you to stay here until it's time for the poll." Wade patted her head. "If anyone sees you blind then they're going to guess what we're up to."

Star nodded. She didn't particularly want to go outside anyway, she'd had quite enough for one day. However Wade still needed her, so she knew she'd have to be brave and face the world again soon.

"I'm going to go and get a drink. Want anything?" Wade asked.

Star shook her head. He was leaving her?! NOW?! She wanted to protest, but she didn't, knowing that Wade didn't need the stress. It was only ten minutes, but it seemed like an eternity, and Star was deathly frightened that someone would come inside before her eyes had healed.

Thankfully, Wade Barrett returned. Her eyes felt a lot better, and she could see as well as ever. It was time to head back out to the ring and claim victory.

Wade led Star out and they stood with Matt Striker and David Otunga. Wade eyed off Otunga warily. He didn't trust the A-Lister one bit, but he knew that if his plan was going to work, he needed the seven other rookies to support him. He looked down at Star, who was shaking and trying her best not to shrink back behind him. _Wish you'd hurry up and grow up kid. You're annoying sometimes._ He reached out and flicked her nose. She glared at him, clutching at her now sore nose. _I'm mean, deal with it._ He chuckled to himself.

"And now, to the results of the final Pros Poll!" Matt Striker announced. Out of spite, Star quickly gave him a once-over with X-Ray Eyes. _What a mess! One shot of Paralysis Slaps and he'd be out for a week!_ She thought to herself. Wade flicked her nose again. _Can't you find another way to amuse yourself?!_ She glared at him again.

Suddenly the cheer went up. The Poll had come back – David Otunga at number two, and Wade Barrett, number one.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Confession: I wrote a lot of chapters before I got the guts to upload this story. I don't know why, but uploading fanfiction is a bit more scary than uploading my own original work.**

 **Anyway, the plan is in motion! Tune in next time to see how Wade Barrett and Lucky Star get the rest of the NXT Rookies on board!**


	4. The Dinner Party

After the NXT finale and the afterparty, Wade Barrett and Star quickly made it back to their hotel. Star sent out the emails from the dummy account she had created. It was an invitation to the other Rookies to meet them at the place that Wade had especially picked for the purpose – it was expensive, lavish, luxurious and exceptionally high-class. The meeting was for the Friday night – two days before RAW.

"You know kid, you really need something nice to wear for the dinner." Wade noticed as Star got into bed the night after the finale. They were in another hotel, a very nice one if Star did say so herself.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Star whined. She HATED going shopping! Especially when she had to have fittings and people touching her and talking to her.

"Don't you dare whine at me." Wade warned her, coldness edging into his voice. Star silenced herself, scared again. "You will come shopping with me tomorrow, and you WILL try on at least five different outfits."

Star was tempted to pout, but she was too scared of Wade yelling at her to even dare. She wanted to please him, really she did, but fittings made her so uncomfortable. "Do I have to?" She whimpered.

"You said you were going to try and be brave Lucky. You can't let me down now." Wade sat at the end of her bed. "You don't want to let me down do you?"

"No..." Star looked at her hands.

"We both need to look our best for this dinner. We have to give the impression of power." Wade reasoned.

"Wade, you're two metres tall and stood a clear head above all of the other rookies. I think they get that you're powerful." Star pointed out.

"Beside the point." Wade countered.

"What do you need me for anyway? I'm scared and weak and stupid." Star slumped down on the pillow.

"You beat Skip Sheffield. You stood up to William Regal. And for someone who didn't learn mathematics until she was a teenager, the fact that you beat all of us in the maths challenge is a huge accomplishment." Wade pointed out. "So stop sulking and get used to the fact that we're going shopping."

"Yes Wade." Star gave up. Wade smiled, patted her head and retreated to his own bed. He didn't mind it so much when Star got a little saucy with him, at least she was starting to get a backbone. Listening to her sob and plead was boring the first hundred times, and got more grating from there.

–

The shopping hadn't gone that bad. Star looked at herself in the mirror. Not long after Wade had rescued her, she'd had her hair cut short. Most of it was shaved, save for her long fringe, which framed the side of her face and made her look tougher than she was. The dress she wore was a nice one too, a black cocktail dress with a golden rose pattern going up the left side.

"Time to go Lucky." Wade Barrett looked quite handsome. He wore a new deep black coat, slung over his shoulders, and a dark blue shirt with a new silver chain around his neck. His pants matched his coat, and his new shoes shone brilliantly. _Shame his nose is a mess. Plus he's so ugly anyway._ Star thought.

She followed him into the restaurant. Their private room was at the back of the establishment, overlooking the vast city below. The other Rookies were already there when Wade and Star walked in.

"Did you get the same invitation as us?" Darren Young asked.

Wade chuckled.

"Mister Young, we were the ones who SENT those invitations." He smirked. "Please, enjoy yourselves. Everything is on me tonight."

"What's the catch?" David Otunga went right for the throat. Star felt uneasy. She wanted to hide behind Wades coat. She wanted to go home and hide under her blankets. She wanted Wade to make everything go away.

"There's no _catch_ , Mister Otunga, just an idea that I had is all." Wade told him. "Or rather, Star did." He added as an afterthought.

"Like what?" Michael Tarver looked threatening.

"Can we eat first? I don't know about you lot, but the food here looks grand. Don't you think so Lucky?" Wade sat at the head of the table, with Star to his right.

"Yes Wade." Star mumbled.

"Hmm?" Wade glared at her.

"It looks fantasic." Star forced out. She was trying not to tremble. She hid herself behind her menu.

"The Sole Meuniere looks great, what are you going to have Lucky?" Wade nudged his ward, trying to get her to play her role a bit better. _Kid, I'm spending big bucks on this meal, I want results!_ He thought, trying not to get frustrated with her.

Star gulped, and tried to look for something expensive. "The Basque-style Fish with Green Peppers and Manila Clams sounds great." She looked towards Wade, who nodded his approval. Phew.

The rest of the Rookies ordered their meals, and for a while all you could hear was eight wrestlers and one small woman eating.

"You look nervous." Justin Gabriel sat next to Star, who smiled shyly. "It's okay, being a little shy isn't a bad thing."

"I'm trying to get better." Star admitted. "Wade's helping me."

"Oh really?" Justin raised an eyebrow and looked towards Wade, who was having an interesting conversation with David Otunga.

"Wade looks after me. He's trying to make me stronger. I'm a lot better than I used to be." Star told him. "When I first met Wade, I didn't speak hardly ever."

"Well, I'm glad you found your voice." Justin smiled at her.

"So, now that we're fed and watered, you wanna tell us why you dragged us here?" Skip Sheffield piped up, glaring at Wade Barrett.

Wade smirked, and stood up.

"Gentlemen, and young lady," Wade bowed dramatically to Star, who suppressed the urge to groan. Wade could be such a prat when he wanted to be. "We have spent the last few months at the mercy of an over-zealous entertainment company that tried to make us look like the biggest idiots in the world. And for what? You're all back to square one, and only Lucky and I got WWE contracts."

"What's that to you?" Heath Slater narrowed his eyes at Wade.

"I'm extending an invitation for revenge. A chance to put yourselves back on the map and get contracts of your own." Wade wheedled. "I got made as big a fool as anyone out there. I want a little vengence myself."

"Why?" Daniel Bryan frowned.

"Because if I take my contract like the good boy they expect me to be, what do you think will happen to me? I'll continue to be a joke for the rest of my career." Wade pointed out. "So if you help me, I can help you. Together we can make our mark on the WWE and make them regret what they put us through."

"Sounds awfuly altrustic of you." David Otunga sized the bigger Wade Barrett up. "And guys like you don't do things out of the goodness of your heart."

"Exactly, the moment you're done with us and it suits you we're done for." Darren Young added. "You're nothing more than a two-faced rat."

"He is not!" Star cried.

All eyes turned to stare at Star, who wished she kept her mouth shut. Wade raised an eyebrow at her.

"W-Wade never had to take care of me, but h-he did. W-Wade has always d-done the-the right thing by me, always!" Star stammered. "H-he's willing to-to put his career o-on the line for you guys, even though it hasn't s-started yet! And he IS doing it for the right reasons – he's a good man, honest!"

Wade could have kissed her. He wasn't sure how much honey he could afford with the money in his wallet, but he was definitely buying her however much would fit into their hotel room!

"Wade, he-he gave me a life that I never thought possible." Star mumbled. "You can trust him."

"Well, that's enough for me. I'm right behind you Barrett." Justin Gabriel raised his glass to Wade, who nodded.

"Put me down too, it sounds like a plan!" Heath Slater also put himself forward.

"That girl there would die for you, and if someone like that will vouch for you, then I'm ready to stand behind you too." Michael Tarver added his vote of confidence.

"I'm down for a bit of revenge. Sign me up!" Skip Sheffield banged his fist on the table, scaring Star.

"I'm game." Darren Young said.

"Bryan? Otunga?" Wade asked.

Daniel Bryan and David Otunga looked at each other. Neither of them looked particularly enthused.

"Fine. I'm in." David Otunga finally said.

"Me too." Daniel Bryan added.

"Excellent!" Wade Barrett grinned. "We'll meet again on Monday before RAW so we can fine-tune our plan, but I have it on good authority-," Here, Wade winked at Star, who would have happily killed him if she hadn't adored/feared him so much. "That the Main Event will be for the WWE Championship. That's when we strike. We'll destroy everything. The ring, the announce table, the announcers, the Champion, anyone who comes out to stand in our way. We'll tear the place apart and no one will be able to stop us."

"Now this sounds like even more fun than I first thought!" Michael Tarver grinned, and everyone, even David Otunga and Daniel Bryan looked interested.

"I knew you'd all like that." Wade Barrett smirked.

After a few more drinks and a few more plans, the other Rookies left. Star sighed in relief.

"Kid you are a GENIUS!" Wade cried, grabbing her into a tight bear-hug. "I KNEW you wouldn't let me down! That speech was brilliant! You did it!"

"OW! Wade! Lemme go!" Star tried to escape, but it was more in fun than from actual desire for Wade to let her go. It had taken months for Star to finally accept hugs from Wade, but now she loved any sign of affection she could get from her hero.

"NOOGIE!" Wade cried, rubbing his knuckles firmly over Stars head.

"Noooo!" Star cried in glee. When Wade was happy with her, the whole world shone brightly for Star and nothing could be better. Her eyes sparkled and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried.

The pair play-wrestled for a few minutes, before heading back to the hotel (with a pit-stop to get a nice big container of honey for Star).

"I'm so proud of you Lucky. You were amazing tonight." Wade Barrett tucked the young woman into bed after they got home, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Wade." Star smiled. "We're gonna make history, aren't we?"

"We sure are." Wade smiled back. "G'night kid."

"G'night Wade."

–

Monday Night RAW was bloody huge compared to NXT. Everyone was super-busy and moved around so fast that if you weren't careful your head would spin.

It scared Star, who immediately attached herself to Wade Barretts leg, much to his annoyance.

"For crying out loud Lucky, that's the tenth time I've nearly tripped over you!" He tried to untangle his ward from his right leg. "I mean I know I told you that you're my right hand and everything but this is a bit much don't you think?"

Star looked up at him, terrifed. He sighed, and got down on his knees.

"Get on." He commanded. Star scrambled onto his back and buried her face in his neck. _I suppose I can't expect too much._ Wade grumbled to himself. Carrying Star was no issue, as she was so light, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Didn't realise it was bring your kid to work day." John Cena walked past, having a laugh at Wade and Star. Wade snarled. _Looking forward to taking you out._ He thought bitterly. _Pick on me if you must, but leave Lucky alone!_

"Hey, can I get a ride?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hi Mister Jericho!" Star got down from Wades back.

"Hi Chris." Wade shook hands with his former Pro.

"Got a match tonight?" Chris Jericho asked.

"I'm not sure what we're doing tonight actually." Wade replied.

Stars interest in the conversation faded as she noticed something. The WWE Divas. Wade Barrrett had tried many times to get Star some female friends, but it never seemed to work. Star was always too shy and too different to make friends.

Thus, females were kind of alien to Star. All of the Divas wore their ring attire, which showed varying degrees of flesh for each one. All of them had their sexy midriffs exposed. All of them were tall. All of them were beautiful and Star felt small compared to them.

She wanted to go over and talk to them, but was afraid of the backlash. Finally, she got up the courage and walked over.

"Hi. I'm Star, and I'm from NXT." Star timidly introduced herself.

"Oh really? How cute!" Melina gushed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Natalya smiled at her condescendingly.

"We've got to go, busy busy busy!" Maria patted Stars cheek as the small group of women walked off.

"SHE'S the new Diva?" Star heard them say. "Wow, they've set the bar low haven't they?"

"Are you okay kid?" Wade Barrett walked over. Star couldn't answer him. He looked up and saw the retreating backs of the Divas and guessed.

"Don't worry about it." Wade led her away to their locker room. "You're better than them."

Star didn't feel so sure. When they got to their (spacious) locker room, she took her ring attire out of Wades bag. A wrap-around shirt that covered her whole top half, and thick pants with Wades anchor logo. Not particularly sexy.

"Don't worry about them kiddo, you're amazing in your own right." Wade tried to shake her out of it.

"I'm not like them." Star mumbled, more to herself than anything. Wade groaned.

"No, you're not like them, you're better than them, you have something that they'll never have." Wade grabbed her by the shoulders. Star pointed to her eyes. "NO! You're the bravest person I've ever met, and there's a fire in you that nothing can destroy."

Star looked at him blankly. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Trust me, okay Lucky?" He asked.

"Okay." Star nodded.

 _I am so not qualified for this._ Wade thought as he watched Star examine herself in the mirror. He felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"Do you think I'll ever have a boyfriend?" Star asked.

 _Definitely not qualified for this!_

"Why do you need a boyfriend anyway? Aren't you going to stay with me?" Wade got up and pulled the young woman away from the mirror.

"You're old. And mean." Star pointed out. Wade pretended to look highly offended.

"ME? Mean?! And I'm not THAT much older than you!" Wade put a hand on his chest. "How could you say such horrible things about ME, your BFF?"

"Wade, I had to ban you from clubbing because you only know the dorky dad dance." Star teased. Wade dramatically threw himself onto a bench and let out a loud fake sob. "Besides, no one knows how old I am. Not even my parents remember my birth." Star added bitterly.

A few years after meeting Wade, the pair had headed back to Australia to find Stars clan. They had met her drunkard parents, and drugged-up family, who had wanted nothing more than drug and drink money from the young lady.

"We know you're over the age of 18. So you're fair game." Wade teased, pretending to creep up on her.

"Gross!" Star shuddered. Wade laughed.

His phone vibrated, and he checked it.

"Right, all of the lads are in position." He told Star. "You'd better get your gear on."

Star nodded enthusiastically. She was excited – as part of the plan, Wade had dubbed the group the Nexus, getting them all armbands with a black N on a yellow background. Star meanwhile had a brand-new headband with the same N branded onto it.

"You're not to wear that until the last minute, or you'll give the game away." Wade warned her. "We have an interview in five minutes, so you'll have to wait."

"Yes Wade." Star reluctantly put her new headband down. "Hey Wade, do you think I could get a shot at the Womens Championship?"

"I don't see why not, you're as much the winner of NXT as I am." Wade straightened his suit. "C'mon kid."

Star didn't pay much attention to the interview, instead focusing on Savannah. She wore a blue dress and had beautiful long hair.

"So how do you feel about sharing the NXT win with Star?" Savannah asked Wade. He scoffed.

"Lucky Star and Wade Barrett always share everything, don't we kiddo?" Wade turned to Star.

"Hmm? Y-yeah." Star was woken from her reverie. Savannah was so beautiful.

"Kid, are you even awake?" Wade frowned at her.

"Sorry." Star looked down at her feet. Wade sighed.

"I'm sorry about Lucky, she's a bit shy and a lot of this is very new to her." He apologised to Savannah.

"That's no problem." Savannah watched as Wade led Star away.

"You idiot." Wade groaned as soon as they were out of earshot. "What on earth is the matter with you tonight?!"

"I'm sorry." Star continued to look at her feet. Wade grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Stop." He commanded her. "Why on earth are you suddenly worried about how you look? It's never worried you before."

"It's not about how I look." Star fiddled with her sleeve.

Wade shook his head at her.

"Wake up Star, we've got big plans and if you're too busy worrying about how long your hair is then it's all going to go very bad very quickly and if that happens..." He glared warningly at her. "We'll talk about it after RAW, okay? Just focus on your orders."

"Yes Wade." Star ground her toe into the carpet. Wade threw his hands up in frustration as they headed back to their locker room.

 _I did not sign up for this! I did NOT sign up for this! I really should have just dumped her in an orphanage the first chance I got!_

* * *

 **Poor Wade! No one said parenting was easy lol.**

 **Thanks everyone for your follows, favourites and reviews. This fic is an escape for me at the moment (really, really bad stuff happening right now) and it's great to get encouragement.**

 **Hope you all have a pleasant week!**


	5. Growing Pains

The "Cena" chants were loud. CM Punk was irked. The Straight-Edge Society were edgy.

The match was exciting and tough, just as everyone expected. Several times John Cena tried to pull the mask off CM Punks face, and every time he was thwarted.

Of course, John Cena also had to deal with interference from the Straight-Edge Society. It made things a lot harder than they needed to be.

But John Cena loved this sort of thing. Any challenge was an adventure to John, and sure enough, he started to get on a roll, hitting all of his moves.

Suddenly, as he was about to hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Wade Barrett and Star appeared. They both strode casually to the ring. Wade wore his Nexus armband, and Star wore her new Nexus headband. Star ran X-Ray Eyes over the area, before her eyes rested on Serena. Serena was beautiful. Star felt the urge to destroy her.

Wade nodded.

Then the Nexus attacked the Straight-Edge Society. Star inhaled sharply, wishing she had had a chance to get Serena. The Straight-Edge Society went down quickly.

Wade nodded again.

The Nexus then surrounded John Cena.

Otunga took out the referee. The Nexus circled the now isolated John Cena. Tension rose. Who would break it?

Then John went after Wade. Star wasn't having a bar of it.

"RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, SNAKE!" She cried, before slamming John Cena with the Paralysis Slaps. The rest of the Nexus attacked, beating John down like a pack of ravonous wolves.

John Cena lay helpless in the ring. Then Wade sent the Nexus to destroy everything else.

Matt Striker went down to Paralysis Slaps and the Wastelands. Gabriel, Sheffield and Slater went after Jerry Lawler and the announcers table. Darren Young went after the bell keeper.

It was chaos, directed by Wade Barrett. Ring announcers, bell-keepers, time-keepers, security, the ring itself, all completely destroyed. Chairs flung everywhere. The stairs in pieces.

Star felt confident. She went after John Cena, repeatedly kicking him and even picking him up to slam him down.

Soon, the rest of the Nexus joined her and together they continued to beat John Cena and the Straight-Edge Society. CM Punk tried valiantly to save John, but it only got him beaten to a pulp and cast aside.

Then Serena tried to save her master. Star looked at Wade, who nodded to her. Star grinned, before weaving her hand signals again – Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake. She slammed Serena, kicked Serena, punched Serena, threw Serena from the ring and hit her with a flying elbow.

 _That'll teach you to be prettier than me!_ Star thought, still not satisfied. She went back into the now destroyed ring to continue the onslaught against John Cena, who was completely helpless.

Finally, Wade Barrett hit the Wastelands on John Cena, and Justin Gabriel finished with the 450 Splash. Dead silence rang throughout the arena as people tried to comprehend what had just taken place.

Wade left the ring, Star close behind. The other members of the Nexus slowly followed.

Wade didn't say a word to Star. Star didn't dare even look at him.

Their first mission had been a success.

–

"Talk to me Lucky." Wade Barrett said that night as they got ready for bed.

"About?" Star asked, snuggled down deep under the covers.

"Why were you so eager to go after Serena? What on earth has been up with you all day?" Wade sat down on the bed next to her. "You haven't been yourself since you spoke to the Divas."

Star couldn't look him in the eye. Long ago, her old master who had bought her as a child had done unspeakable things to her. Now she was a woman, long removed from those days, but still haunted by her past. She was a red-blooded woman, whose desires brought back horrible memories from when she was an innocent child put though a terrible ordeal.

How could she talk to Wade about these things? How could she tell him about her desires, desires that were directly invoked by him? How could she explain the jealousy she felt when she saw what she thought were superior specimens to her? How could she explain how she wanted him, when those same ways she wanted him brought pure dread to her heart? Not only was there the trauma, but then there was the fact that Wade Barrett was the man who had pretty much raised her since she was approximately 15-16 years old. How wrong was that?!

She hugged her knees and begged herself not to cry. Wade tried to put an arm around her, but she pushed him away, reminded of when her old master would put him arm around her to pull her in closer so he could hurt her.

"You know I'd never hurt you Lucky." Wade reminded her. "And you know I don't like to see you sad." He was confused, only twenty-four hours earlier she'd been so happy and full of energy. "You're my Lucky Star, my right hand, my best lieutenant, remember?"

Wade Barrett had an inkling of what might be wrong, and he had no idea how to fix it. There was no doubt that Star was growing up. She was in her twenties at least. It was only natural that she should have desires, hopes and dreams. That she would want to love and be loved, to feel safe and content.

Wade felt a rush of anger at her old master. If he ever found the bastard he'd kill him. Slowly, of course, making him suffer ten times the agony he'd put Star though.

 _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch._

 _HER._

"You're growing up, aren't you?" Wade ventured. Star didn't answer. Wade sighed.

"How can I make this better Lucky? I need you." He pleaded. "Without you, all of my plans are for nothing."

Star thought for a moment.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispered. Wade was taken aback.

"I-I guess so." He stammered. _This is NOT good!_ He thought.

Star wasn't exactly a conventional beauty, but she was still good-looking none-the-less. Wade would never admit it out loud, but he loved her dearly, and if circumstances had been different...

 _They're not, they're what they are and you will NOT touch her!_ He told himself sternly as Star snuggled up to his side.

What a long, uncomfortable night that was.

–

"You WHAT Mate?" Wade Barrett glared at Daniel Bryan incredulously.

"We went too far Wade." Daniel told him.

The group were at the home of Wade and Star, sitting in Wades expensive conference room the a few days later. Wade had to admit, Star had done a great job of decorating it. As a slave, she'd been in many conference rooms, and knew what made them work.

"We went too far, hey?" Wade stood up from where he sat at the head of the table. The other members of the Nexus watched with interest.

"Wade, we injured innocent people. People who had nothing to do with NXT." Daniel pleaded. "We should have just stuck to attacking Punk."

"Our actions were about making a statement, Bryan. It wasn't just about us. It was about every single Rookie that walks through NXT." Wade calmly explained. "We had to show that we will NOT be pushed around. We had to do something big, otherwise we'd be ignored."

"Well, I think we just made ourselves look like cowards." Daniel said.

"It got us the attention we wanted." Darren Young pointed out.

"It made everyone sit up and take notice of us Bryan, you can't deny that." Wade stood over Daniel, looking down on him.

"I don't agree." Daniel Bryan stood toe-to-toe with Wade Barrett. "And I am NOT intimidated by you."

"Of course not." Wade agreed. "Size doesn't make a person, does it Bryan?"

"No, it doesn't." Daniel agreed.

Wade smiled, and clicked his fingers. Star stood up.

Daniel Bryan wasn't stupid. He flew at Star, who side-stepped him and shoved him into the wall. She then laid into him with punches, while the rest of the Nexus watched.

Daniel fought back, shoving Star off him and hitting her with some punches of his own.

"I'm not going to play with your little girlfriend Wade!" He glared at Wade Barrett.

"Pick the word you shouldn't have said, Bryan." Wade grinned as Star was overwhelmed by rage. "You hypocrite."

Star leapt at Daniel Bryan, knocking him to the ground. She slammed her fists into his face. She picked him up and hit him with a suplex onto the table, which was hard and sturdy and didn't break.

The other members of the Nexus got up and stood back. Star in a rage was highly dangerous, and none of them wanted to incur her wrath.

Wade smiled as she threw Daniel Bryan to the ground one last time with Wastelands.

"I don't think we'll be requiring Mister Bryans services any longer, do you?" He asked the others, who shook their heads. Wade smiled and nodded to Star, who grabbed Daniel by the hair and "escorted" him off the premises.

"Any word that comes from Star, you treat as if it was coming from me. Star is my right hand, my second-in-command, and my best friend. Otherwise, you might find yourself in a bit of strife." Wade advised them.

The example was made.

–

Wade Barrett stood in the ring the next Monday Night RAW. At his feet, Star was happily digging into another jar of honey. _Seems anything can be fixed with the right sweet treats._ Wade thought as his eyes lingered on her.

He basked in the fury of the fans. Lapped it up. He was used to being hated, loved it even. He knew it was mostly jealousy, people annoyed because they didn't have the nerve to do what he did.

Being a right royal bastard was fun.

"For those of you who don't know me." Wade spoke slowly and clearly, which riled up the crowd even more. "My name is Wade Barrett. This is my ward, Lucky Star." He motioned to Star, who was covered in honey by this stage. "We are the season one winners of NXT."

He breathed.

"Now, the reason we're out here tonight is because the General Manager of RAW has demanded that we come out here and apologise for our actions on RAW last week." Wade continued. Star snorted. Never going to happen.

Wade then ordered his Nexus followers to the , Gabriel, Sheffield, Tarver, Young, Otunga. Star didn't pay too much attention, it was good quality honey she was digging into.

Not that any of them were feeling too apologetic either. As David Otunga pointed out – the WWE had a lot to answer for with regards to how NXT was handled.

"Star, I know you're rather preoccupied with making the ring as sticky as humanly possible, but surely you can find it in your heart to apologise?" Wade Barrett tried as Star sucked two of her fingers clean.

"Nope." Star proceeded to scoop up another glob of the delicious honey.

"That stuff looks good." Skip Sheffield looked over to where Star was enjoying herself. Star offered him some. Wade raised an eyebrow as Sheffield joined Star in eating the honey, but continued on.

"How is that stuff?" Justin Gabriel leaned over as Wade continued talking. Star again held out the jar so that Justin could have some.

"Will you three pay attention?!" Wade yelped as Justin joined Skip and Star with the honey jar. "Star, you're supposed to be my second-in-command!"

"Yes Wade." Star got up, putting the lid back on her honey jar. She stood by Wades right side. "You gotta admit though, it's good honey."

Wade shook his head at her in disbelief. Just then, the GM of RAW, Bret Hart, made his appearance.

"You really need to learn to control your little honey badger better, Barrett." Bret sneered at Wade. It took all six members of the Nexus to keep Star in the ring, while Wade looked gobsmacked.

"Really? Riling Star up is how you want to do this?!" Wade fired back. "Calling her the "L" word is just going to get her mad."

"At least she doesn't seem to be afraid to take people on one-on-one. Your actions last week were nothing more than the actions of cowards." Bret shot, as the Nexus slowly lost the battle against the infuriated Star.

"Simmer down, Lucky." Wade commanded. Star shot him an annoyed look, but she subsided. Justin Gabriel squeezed her hand and she tried to smile at him. It was nice having friends other than Wade.

Wade handed the microphone over to David Otunga so he could go through the list of demands that the non-contracted members of the Nexus had. Wade put his arm around the still-seething Star.

"We'll get him tonight." He whispered to her. "I'll let you do whatever you want to him."

"Even-?"

"NO."

"You can take that list of demands and shove it, because none of that is going to happen." Bret Hart informed the Nexus. "Oh, and Wade? Star? You're both fired."

"YOU WHAT MATE?!" Wade and Star cried.

"You heard me." Bret replied.

"Change of plans." Wade snarled. "Lucky, go get him!"

Star grinned, and was about to do exactly that, when she had an idea.

She took the microphone from Wade. He looked at her strangely. "The hell Lucky?" He asked.

Star took a deep breath to calm herself. Wade, the Nexus, they were counting on her.

"I understand where you're coming from, Bret." She said slowly, trying her best not to stammer. "But shouldn't Wade and I have a chance to fight for our contracts?"

"Oh you're ready to fight, are you?" Bret glared at the young woman, who severely regretted speaking up. "I'll tell you what kid, I'll give you the chance to fight for your contract. You, verses the entire Womens division!"

Star looked absolutely terrified.

"That's what I thought, you're as cowardly as your boyfriend." Bret Hart scowled.

"I am not! And Wade isn't my boyfriend, he's my guardian!" Star fired, still angry. Wade raised an eyebrow. So what was with the bed-sharing recently? "I'll fight, I'm not afraid, I'm not scared of anything!"

 _I'm bloody terrified._

"Well, it looks like one of yas has some backbone after all." Bret Hart grinned. "So, Star is fighting for her contract tonight, against the whole Womens locker room. The rest of you can get the hell out of my ring!"

–

Wade Barrett and the rest of the Nexus had been forced out of the arena. Which meant Star was on her own.

"How on earth is she supposed to win?!" David Otunga groaned as the group sat in a nearby park.

"Lucky's tougher than she looks lads. Give her a chance." Wade was playing with his phone, trying to get a feed of Monday Night RAW that they could watch.

"HELLO?!" Heath Slater cried. "She's small and alone in there! What's to say they won't backstab her after the match?"

"As her guardian, I'm allowed to go back in after the match to get her." Wade said. "I won't let them hurt her."

"Just you?" Otunga asked. Wade grinned.

"Let's just say I'm bad for leaving doors open." He told the others. "While I go and fetch Lucky, you guys are going to have a nice chat to Bret Hart."

"I like the sound of that." Michael Tarver cracked his knuckles loudly.

"And, if Star wins, she can get us into every WWE event." Darren Young smirked.

"IF Star wins. A big IF. I don't think she can do it." Otunga watched as Wade finally got the show going on his phone.

"I just hope she doesn't get too badly hurt." Justin Gabriel sighed. The young lady had grown on him, and he was starting to become fond of her.

"She won't." Wade reassured him. _She'd better not._ He thought. _I'm so proud of you right now Lucky. I don't care that the past six nights you've kicked me out of bed twice, stolen my blankets and made it impossible for me to sleep. If you want to stay in my bed forever, then that's fine with me right now!_

On-screen, Star tighted her headband. She was beyond terrified now. She was all alone against Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Maryse, Eve, Melina, Maria, Natalya, Michelle McCool, Layla, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Kaitlyn, Tamina and the Bella Twins. Hell, even Vicki Guerrero had gotten involved.

And no Wade Barrett.

"Okay girls! An over-the-top battle royale! Whomever eliminates Star gets a Championship match to use whenever they chose!" Bret Hart informed them.

 _I really don't like him._ Star thought. Then she had an idea.

The bell rang, and all of the Divas rushed at Star. Suddenly, over half of the great mass of women was thrown over the top rope, and Star rolled out of the way, one eye closed.

"What on earth has she done?!" Wade wondered out aloud. He noticed the one eye she had open glowed blue. "Copy Eyes?"

It had worked; instead of using both eyes to use Copy Eyes and borrow Wades power for the fight, she had managed to cast the genjuitsu just using one, leaving the other eye completely fine. Now she had Wades strength, even if he wasn't with her, he was still helping her win this fight.

She'd used the momentum of the rushing women and Wades strength to throw as many Divas over the top as she could. Many of them were simply dragged over by others who had also fallen.

"You cheeky bugger!" Wade laughed. Now the playing field was a bit more level, with Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Mickie James, Tamina and Nikki Bella left in the fight. The large pile of Divas on the ground outside the ring slowly untangled themselves.

"How'd she do that?!" Skip Sheffield wondered out aloud. "It's the same trick she used against me, isn't it?"

Wade didn't answer, the less people knew about Stars eyes the better.

Star prepared to take on the rest of the Divas, when she felt her muscles relax slightly. _Bugger. Using one eye means the genjuitsu is less effective._ She thought to herself as the eye that she had used to cast Copy Eyes still tingled. Still, Wades power had made her life a little easier. She'd just wait until her eye healed and use it again.

Nikki Bella and Mickie James rushed at Star, as the others wisely hung back. Using the skills taught to her as a ninja, Star did her best to deflect the blows that came from the two women. After wearing her down, Mickie James lifted Star up and prepared to throw her over the top rope.

Star wasn't having it. She landed on the apron, and used leverage to eliminate Mickie James with a suplex. Furious, Nikki Bella rushed at Star to knock her from the apron. Star simply pulled down the top rope and Nikki went flying into the Divas who had finally sorted themselves out, knocking them all down again.

"YEAH!" Wade cried. His phone vibrated – it was a message from WWE management asking him to go backstage to wait for Star. "Show time." He grinned at the others, who nodded. The group followed Wade into the building and went to look for Bret Hart, while Wade Barrett headed to the guerilla position to wait for his Lucky Star.

Star had been knocked to the mat by a Spear from Tamina, and was now being stomped by the three remaining Divas. All of them were bigger than her. All of them were prettier than her. Smarter than her. More desireable than her. Why did she even bother, why would Wade ever want her when there were so many others he could have instead?

" _I have complete faith in you Lucky."_

" _I told you that you could do it!"_

" _I can't do this without you Lucky. You're the only person in this world that I can trust."_

" _Kid you are a GENIUS! I KNEW you wouldn't let me down!"_

" _You're better than them."_

" _Star is my right hand, my second-in-command, and my best friend."_

" _YOU'RE BETTER THAN THEM."_

Star grimmaced.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" She weaved the hand signs, listening to the fans yell out with her.

"You wanna go to the zoo or something kid?" Gail Kim laughed. CRACK! Both of her legs were taken out with Paralyis Slaps. Tamina went down too, and Beth Phoenix lost use of her right leg.

Star got up. The stomps had hurt, and she was feeling very sorry for herself. She hobbled towards a turnbuckle to catch her breath.

"C'mon Lucky. You've got this!" Wade watched helplessly as Star tried to regain her composure.

Beth Phoenix wasn't going to allow that to happen. With one good leg, she attacked Star again, beating her down viciously. Star fought back with jabs of her own, and finally hit a swinging-neck-breaker on the more experienced Diva.

Star lay on the canvas, exhausted. She couldn't stay there though, not when she was so small and light that anyone could easily pick her up and throw her out of the ring.

She got unsteadily to her feet. She had to find a way to get all three women over the top rope.

Tamina got unsteadily to her feet as well, her legs still wobbly from Paralysis Slaps. Star backed away towards the ropes. Sure enough, Tamina made the fatal error of charging Star, who disposed of her the same way she got rid of Nikki Bella. _One down, two to go._

Wade Barrett had to stop himself from pacing. Equal parts of terror and excitement flooded his system. If Star could finish this, it would go a long way to boosting her self-confidence. Pretty soon Wade wouldn't even need a WWE contract – Star would make enough money to keep the both of them comfortable for life.

The thought made Wade feel uncomfortable. Chris Jerichos words came back to him. _"Use her if you must – but don't lie to her!"_

He wasn't exactly _lying_ , he did care about Star after all. It was just that she happened to be convienient at the same time. Bloody Jericho. What did he know anyway?

Star wanted to go home. She wanted Wade Barrett. She wanted to go home to Wade Barrett and he'd run her a bath and feed her honey and everything would be fine. He'd love her and protect her and everything would be fine. She had to keep going though, because Wade was counting on her and she would do anything for Wade.

Anything.

Gail Kim looked to be in the most difficulty still, so Star went for her next. Clapping her hands together, she weaved the hand signs – Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake – without realising that the fans were chanting them along with her again. She tried her best to focus her energy into the signs as she'd been taught. The Paralysis Slaps weren't as effective as they could have been, but they still did the job. Gail Kim was helpless, and Star tossed her over the top rope.

 _One more kid! One more!_ Wade rocked back and forth. Then he'd go out and give her the biggest hug he'd ever given her. He'd carry her outside and let her kick Bret Hart a few times for daring to call her little. He'd get her as much honey as she wanted. She would sleep in his bed, and even sleep in until late if she wanted to. _Just don't give up!_

Star looked down at Beth Phoenix. She was almost there! She picked Beth Phoenix up (what an effort it was though) and with a pained cry, she threw the last Diva over the top rope with the Wastelands.

 _We walk alone._

 _In the unknown._

 _We live to win another victory._

 _We are the young, dying sons,_

 _We live to change the face of history._

 _So be afraid, it's the price we pay,_

 _The only easy day was yesterday._

 _So hear our voice, we have a choice,_

 _It's time to face it._

Wade Barrett was there. He was crushing her. She didn't care. She'd won. She'd won and it was for him. Everything was for him. Her heart, her soul, her mind, her spirit.

He picked her up and carried her out of the arena. She looked over his shoulder at the carnage she had left behind. The fans were cheering and Beth Phoenix was looking right at her.

Star smiled. Beth smiled back.

–

"I can walk Wade." Star pointed out as Wade Barrett took her to the underground car park.

"I know." Wade didn't put her down though.

"So are you going to put me down?"

"No."

"Oh." Star put her fingers in her mouth.

"I have one more treat for you kid." Wade squeezed her as they approached the rest of the Nexus.

A limo was driving erratically around the carpark, while the Nexus cheered. It repeatedly reversed into other cars, causing all sorts of damage. Eventually, it stopped, and the rabid Nexus went to the back door.

Bret Hart fell out, completely battered and bruised. Wade put Star down (finally!) and went to abuse the RAW GM.

"You wanna fire ME huh?! HUH?" Wade kicked the barely conscious Bret. He picked up the wounded GM and slammed him down with the Wastelands onto the boot of the limo. "Hey Lucky, don't you have a bone to pick with Mister Hart?" He called to Star.

Star slowly made her way over, still sore from her mammoth match.

"I. Am. Not. LITTLE!" She pulled Bret off the limo and threw him into a nearby pile of garbage bins. The Nexus cheered.

"You have until next Sunday to reinstate me and to give the rest of the lads contracts. OR ELSE." Wade warned Bret Hart. He shooed the rest of the Nexus away, before picking Star up (much to her annoyance) and making his own way out of the arena.

* * *

 **Poor Star has discovered the WWE Divas, and is now insanely jealous! How will this affect her relationship with Wade? Can Star keep on his good side? What about how Wade feels? Will he ever admit that Star is more than just a tool to him? Find out!**

 **Please keep up the reviews and PMs, they're doing my busted self-esteem some real good at the moment. To my US friends, happy 4th of July! Everything I learned about being a good leader I learned from an ex-Marine, so I have a soft spot for you guys (although it won't stop me from bagging you out. I AM Australian after all. Bagging out Kiwis, Yanks, Poms and Canadians is what I do).**

 **Also, I don't want to go to work. UGH!**


	6. Future Eyes

"The Blue Shell is cheating!" Justin Gabriel cried as Star beat him (again) in Mario Kart.

"House rules. I can do what I want." Star grinned back. She felt comfortable with Justin and Heath Slater, who were playing with her. The other members of the Nexus were playing pool with Wade Barrett. The atmosphere in the large rumpus room of the Barrett household was one of contentment.

Between shots, Wade watched Star and how she was doing. She seemed really happy. She was finally branching out and making friends, which was a relief to Wade. Even better, Beth Phoenix had exchanged numbers with Star, and the two were slowly forging a friendship there.

Wade chuckled as Justin threw popcorn at Star, who laughed and threw it back as Heath declared they were both nuts. She was almost like a normal girl of 22-23 years old. The only thing that gave away that she had once been a victim was her constantly looking back to make sure Wade was still there, and sometimes she'd go quiet if things got too loud. She was getting tired too, Wade noticed, and sometimes the stammer would come back to her voice.

"Wade, your turn!" Darren Young called him over. Wade woke up from his thoughts, and went back to beating the snot out of his subordinates on the pool table.

"You're MEAN!" He heard Heath cry, as Star laughed again. _Now where have I heard that before?_ Wade grinned to himself as he won another round.

"I swear you're cheating." Michael Tarver scowled.

"Think what you like. I just happen to be better than you." Wade smirked.

"Whatever, you just got lucky." David Otunga set up the table again. "Rematch?"

"First, business. Oi, you three! Get over here, we need to have talk." Wade called to the three who were sitting in front of the Nintendo. All three pouted, but they made their way over to where Wade had the rest of the Nexus waiting.

"In two days time, we have the Fatal Four-Way Pay-Per-View." Wade told them. "And I have it on very good authority that the Hart Dynasty will be there."

"We're going to force Brets hand by going after the family? Nice!" Otunga grinned.

"And Lucky here is going to get us into the arena." Wade put his hand on Stars head. She beamed.

"What about the WWE Championship? We'll be kicked out if we interfere in the Hart/Usos match." Heath pointed out. Wade grinned again.

"We'll wait until after their match. While the WWE Championship match is going, we'll catch them unawares." He told them.

"Lucky for us Star won her match." Skip Sheffield smiled approvingly at Star. "This makes getting around so much easier."

"That was a great fight by the way. You're a smart fighter." Michael said. Star started getting shy with all of the praise, and started to retreat behind Wade again.

"C'mon Lucky, don't be modest." Wade pulled her in front of him.

"I-I couldn't have done it if you hadn't taught me." Star said quietly. Wade pretended to blush.

"Just a shame you keep cheating at Mario Kart." Heath teased, trying to cheer Star up. It worked.

"The Blue Shell is NOT cheating!" Star gave him a friendly shove.

The group laughed.

–

"Tell me what you know about the Australian Misneach Clan."

"Drunkards. Half-Irish, half-Aboriginal. Waste of space."

"Try again."

The old man grinned at the younger one.

"Two hundred years ago, powerful gypsies from Ireland, the Misneaches, sought refuge in Australia with a powerful tribe of Aboriginals. The mixing of the powerful genes began to manifest as Hidden Eye Powers. Each member of the Clan has access to five of them in their lifetime."

"Tell me more."

"There's X-Ray Eyes, which is usually a Misneaches first eye power. It's almost completely useless and doesn't cost much, if anything. Then there's Copy Eyes, which most of the Misneaches have. They can use it to steal powers from anyone they've seen before. Sometimes though, they'll get Mimic Eyes, which allows them to perfectly copy someones voice and mannerisms."

"Go on."

"Now we come to the more powerful ones. Future Eyes, which allows them to see up to ten minutes into the future – any more than that and it becomes unreliable. Truth Eyes, which allows them to read minds. Repeat Eyes, which allows them to see the past perfectly and without bias. Great for solving disputes. Shadow Eyes, which allows them to see through the eyes of someone else. Most Misneaches have two of these powers, and they come with a cost."

"You said they have five in their lifetime."

"Then there are the three most powerful ones, that cost a Misneach dearly. Puppet Eyes, which they can use to control anyone they make eye contact with, Healing Eyes which allows them to heal anyone they link eyes with, and Time Eyes, which allows them to manipulate time."

"And they get only one of those?"

"Yes. Why are you so interested?"

"You wanted a pair of Misneach eyes. What happened to that?"

"I lost the girl in a poker match when she was sixteen. She had X-Ray Eyes, Future Eyes and Puppet Eyes at that stage."

"Why didn't you just take her eyes and dump her?"

"You can't take Misneach eyes until they're mature, otherwise you don't get the full five powers."

"When did you lose her?"

"Seven years ago. In Budapest. Why?"

"I think we may have found her – and her new master."

–

Star sighed happily as she sat peacefully by the hotel pool, looking up into the night sky. Tomorrow was Fatal Four-Way. Star was determined to impress Wade Barrett again. He'd been very happy with her recently, and life had been very pleasant.

"Shilling for your thoughts." Wade came over and sat next to her. Star grinned.

"Shilling would be useless over here, you know that." She told him as he stretched himself. He always reminded her of a panther, big, powerful, elegant...until you put him in front of a football match anyway. Then he became a boofhead just like any other bloke.

"Exchange rate is pretty good though." Wade pointed out. "Get enough shillings together and you could make it worth converting."

Star giggled. Wade smiled.

"So, what has my Lucky Star gazing up into the night sky when she SHOULD be in bed?" He asked her.

"Hey, you keep insisting I'm over the age of eighteen, so I can do what I like." Star sassed him, earning her a poke in the ribs. "Ow! Wade!"

"You'll do as you're told, young lady, whether you like or not." Wade ticked her. "Or I'll go away and you'll be all alone."

"Nooo!" Star laughed. She looked up at him. Even though she knew he was joking...

"I'll never leave you Star. Not on your life." He promised her. _You're gonna make me a lot of cash, why would I leave you?_

Wade shoved the thought aside. It had been his plan since day one, to use her powerful eyes to help him earn money. Why his conscience insisted on playing up recently was beyond him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Wade flicked her nose, causing her to glare at him. "Come on now, you need your sleep."

He helped her up to her feet. Suddenly, she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "For everything."

Wade didn't know what to think. It was rare for Star to hug him on her own, usually he had to initiate contact.

"You really are growing up." He smiled, hugging her back. He noticed something. "You're taller!"

Star looked up at him, confused.

"You used to barely make it up to my chest! Now you're up here!" Wade motioned to his arm pit. "Are you...are you standing up straight?!"

Star blushed.

"Will wonders ever cease. C'mon kid, bed, NOW." Wade took her by the hand.

"But I don't wanna!" Star pouted, sticking firmly in one spot.

Wade lifted her up over his shoulder instead, and carried her back to bed.

"You're MEAN!"

–

Star sat alone in her locker room at Fatal Four-Way. She flexed her fingers – she'd just had a match against Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Maria, which Gail Kim had won by pinning Maria.

Star knew that Wade Barrett had told her not to set too much by the match – it wasn't a title match after all – but she still felt bitter about losing. She still felt insanely jealous of the other Divas.

 _You're being stupid. Wade doesn't want those other women. He wants to keep you._ She tried to tell herself. _I mean, think about how much he sooks if you even mention the word "boyfriend" around him._

The problem was, even though things had been really good lately, is that Star knew that one mistake and Wade would become a grumpy old Englishman again. Which meant little to no more hugs, not staying in his bed and being yelled at a couple of times a week. An angry Wade Barrett was no joke.

She got up and got her wallet out of her bag. She still had most of her pocket-money for that week. Star was grateful for everything she had, but sometimes she wondered if she should ask for a pay increase. She took about ten dollars and headed outside to find herself a drink and snack machine. On the way, she passed the Hart Dynasty heading out to the ring.

"Well look who it is." Tyson Kidd glared at her. Star tried to ignore him and walk past, but Natalya grabbed her.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Uncle Bret." She hissed. Star pulled away and continued to get herself a drink.

"Don't you ignore us!" Kidd scowled. Star felt scared, although she did her best not to show it. _Why'd I have to get thristy for?_

"You're not worth my time." Star did her best not to stammer. "If your uncle hadn't gotten in our way, then he wouldn't be worth our time either."

"Why you insolent-!" Natalya flew at Star, who dodged.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" Star got ready for a fight. Tyson Kidd and Davey Smith pulled Natalya back.

"We have a match now Nattie, forget about her." Kidd said. "She's not worth it."

Natalya righted herself, before throwing one last dirty look at Star. Star smirked. _No wonder Wade is such an evil bastard. Such fun!_

Outside, the rest of the Nexus were prowling around the carpark, keying cars, smashing side-mirrors and generally damaging the cars of the WWE Superstars.

"This is why I don't bring my car to work." Michael Tarver had a laugh with David Otunga, who was spray-painting HHHs car.

"You kidding, this would probably improve that hunk of junk you drive." Otunga teased back.

"Look what I found gentlemen!" Wade Barrett walked over, carrying a pair of powder-based fire extinguishers. "Get this stuff in your vents and it never comes out!"

"I call dibs on the Harts car!" Justin Gabriel yelled, running past with another fire extinguisher.

"Hey!" Skip Sheffield was right behind him. Wade chuckled, handing an extinguisher to both Michael and David.

"Woooooooooooohooooooooooo!" Heath Slater whooped as he jumped up and down on the roof of John Cenas car. He then leapt from Cenas car to Randy Ortons, nearly putting his foot through the windshield. "Whoopsie."

"You idiot." Skip laughed, pouring a bottle of Coke through the new crack in the windshield.

"Hey you blokes!" A female voice called out.

"Star!" Justin grinned, running over to give Star a hug. Star froze, but smiled after he let her go.

"Justin." She teased. "You lot coming in or what? The Championship match is about to start."

"Geez you sound like your boyfriend." Heath poked Star as the group slipped inside.

"Wade's not my boyfriend!" Star growled.

"Could've fooled us." Justin muttered, causing Heath to giggle. Star rolled her eyes. _Boys...!_

"What mischief are you three up to?" Wade came up behind them, putting a hand on Stars head.

"Me? Does this look like the face of mischief to you?" Star teased.

"Rotterdam." Wade replied, making Star look sheepish. Heath and Justin were curious.

"Rotterdam? Isn't that in the Netherlands?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Wade had a big fight there once...and I might have started a pub brawl." Star couldn't help but smile at the memory. Heath and Justin looked at each other, gobsmacked. "It was an accident, honest! It was because I was so shy and this creepy old bloke wouldn't let me alone..."

"YOU started a brawl?" Heath laughed.

"C'mon Lucky. We all know it's because he used a certain word you don't like." Wade chuckled. Once the creepy old man had called Star a "cute little piece of ass" it was all over.

"I'm NOT little!" Star pouted. The three men laughed sympathetically.

The group approached the room where they suspected the Hart Dynasty were watching the Championship match. Wade motioned for them to be quiet, and then nodded at Star. Her eyes turned bright white as she scanned the room, her X-Ray Eyes able to make out the figures behind the door. She blinked again and the power subsided, but the extra effort had left her eyes sore.

"They're in there. And hurt." She said, rubbing her eyes. Wade put a hand on her back, and nodded to the others. They snuck into the room and waited for the go-ahead.

Wade looked at Star, who had stopped rubbing her eyes. She nodded to him. Her eyes were still achy, but her vision wasn't impaired. Wade nodded to the others.

The Hart Dynasty didn't know what hit them. Star took great pleasure in beating the life out of Natalya, making the older woman pay for her comments earlier.

"Let's go!" Wade called. The Nexus began to make their way to the arena. Star gave Natalya one last kick before chasing after them.

The crowd reacted with horrified shrieks. Wade shoved over the barricade and led his men (and young lady) towards the ring.

Darren Young had tried to sneak in the back way, but had gotten caught by John Cena. The Nexus swarmed the ring, taking out the Champion.

Suddenly Wade Barrett felt himself being pulled from the ring. Edge had grabbed his foot and was attacking him! Caught unawares, Wade could barely defend himself from the onslaught.

CRACK!

While the other members of the Nexus surrounded them, Star had slammed Edge with Paralysis Slaps. She aimed a dropkick at the Superstars midsection, knocking him over onto Wades shoulders where he was then lifted up for the Wastelands.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" They heard the crowd chant. In the confusion, Sheamus had snuck back into the ring and pinned Cena!

"New target lads!" Wade yelled. Sheamus wasn't dumb. He got out of that ring quick-smart.

"I have an idea." Star whispered to Heath and Justin. The pair followed her out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett was FURIOUS. Sheamus had made him look like an idiot, and that was unacceptable. Alas for John Cena, the only available target left was him.

"Where's Gabriel?" Wade snapped after he'd slammed John with the Wastelands. He was expecting Justin to finish Cena off with the 450 Splash. "Where's Heath?"

A cold fear got into his heart, making him even MORE angry, when he realised that Justin and Heath weren't the only ones missing. "WHERE'S LUCKY?!" He screamed in fury. The other members of the Nexus shrank back, feeling wary of their leaders temper and hoping he didn't turn around and take it out on them for Stars mysterious disappearance.

Meanwhile, just to add insult to injury, Sheamus was up on the stage showing off his new WWE Championship. Wade growled.

"GET HIM!" He demanded, nearly throwing himself out of the ring to get at the Irishman. The group made a beeline towards Sheamus, who wasn't going to hang around. The Irishman turned around and was about to make a hasty exit when he was stopped.

"Hi Sheamus!" Star grinned at him. Blocking his exit was Star, Justin and Heath!

"Now come on now, you can't expect a little girl-" Sheamus started.

The relief Wade felt at seeing Star okay was quickly replaced by exasperation. "I'm pretty sure I told everyone last week that Star doesn't like that word?" He turned to the others as Star belted Sheamus black and blue (aided by Justin and Heath, who held the new Champion helpless while Star rained blows on him). "Didn't I say that?!"

"You did Wade. Some people are just stupid." David Otunga tried to comfort him as Star hit Wastelands on Sheamus.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

–

"WE GOT CONTRACTS, WE GOT CONTRACTS, WE GOT CONTRACTS!" Star, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater danced around on Stars bed (which she didn't sleep in mind) in Wade Barretts hotel room, nearly bouncing David Otunga right off.

"Will you three can it?!" David snapped."That's the fourth time I've nearly gone flying!"

"Simmer down Lucky, or I'm banning red cordial." Wade warned as Star prepared to answer back. Star flopped dejectedly down on the bed, followed by Justin and Heath.

Which did send David flying, much to the amusement of all.

"Now that we've got our much-desired contracts, I think we need to...apologise." Wade said as David picked himself back up.

"Apologise or 'apologise'?" Michael Tarver asked.

Wade smirked.

"Oh you are one evil S-O-B." Skip Sheffield grinned.

"Always has been." Star said.

Star was glad she didn't have to apologise, and Wade knew it. The young woman had developed a nasty inferiority complex where the Divas were concerned, and Wade intended to exploit it while he could.

 _Because you totally care about her, right?_

 _Shut up._

His own inner fight with regards to Star was driving him up the wall. Not only was there the fact that he was inappropriately attracted to her ( _Well, she's the only female I've had any physical contact with in years_ ) but there was also the struggle between his original plan of using her to his advantage and the fact that he cared deeply about her, no matter how much he tried to force it back.

 _I need a holiday. A holiday and some adult company for once._ He rubbed his head absent-mindedly.

 _Do you even WANT adult company? Or do you want that small, supple young body that presses up against you every night -_

 _GET OUT OF IT!_

"So it's settled then, we're going after McMahon after our little 'apology' tonight." Darren Young nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Justin grinned at Star and Heath, who smirked back.

"You okay Wade? You look like you have a headache." Skip put a hand on Wades shoulder.

"Just a lot on my mind is all." Wade brushed him off.

The group headed out to the limo that would take them to the arena, and to their next victim.

 _Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame.  
_ _Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned.  
_ _But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die,  
_ _You gotta get up and try, try, try._

 _\- "Try" P!nk._

* * *

 **They grow up so fast lol. I wouldn't be Wade Barrett for quids.**

 **So, we now know more about the Eye Powers that Star has. I know what her last Eye Power is going to be, but I'm sure you guys will have guesses :) Also, her old master now knows where she is. When will he make an appearance? Find out...eventually lol**

 **Next chapter is going to be a bit of Star/Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater fluff with some Wade Barrett suffering thrown in for good measure. He's English, he deserves it.**

 **Again, thank you for all of your reviews etc. I really hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.**


	7. The Unholy Trio

"No." Said Wade Barrett firmly.

"Please?" Begged Star.

"Pretty please?" Begged Justin Gabriel.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Begged Heath Slater.

"Star is NOT having a puppy and that is final." Wade turned back to his book.

"Only because you're scared of dogs." Star teased.

"I am NOT scared of dogs!" Wade insisted. "I just don't like them!"

"Sure." The three nodded to each other knowingly.

"Don't you two have somewhere else you need to be? Like your own homes?!" Wade snapped. "My pool is NOT a public facility!"

"I'm allowed to have friends over, you said I could!" Star protested.

They were all next to the Barrett household pool. The boys were all in board shorts, and Star was wearing a rather daggy one-piece suit.

"I didn't say you could bug me." Wade glared at her accusingly.

"C'mon Wade, I beat Natalya on Monday." Star pleaded.

"I don't care. No dogs. Get a fish if you're that desperate." Wade dismissed her.

"But Midnight would eat it!" Star protested, Midnight being Wades white cat.

"Care factor of nil. Go away and NO DOGS." That was the end of it, and there was no point protesting further.

"Why is HE so grumpy?" Justin asked as the three headed back inside.

"He's English." Star shrugged.

"I HEARD THAT!" Came an accusing voice from outside. Star grumbled as the three headed to the rumpus room.

"You two have a weird relationship." Heath commented as they settled down in front of the TV. Justin turned on the Blu-Ray player and began combing the DVD collection.

Star stayed quiet. It was hard to talk about her relationship with Wade. After all, Star didn't really understand it herself. One minute he was sweet, kind, and protective, the next he was ordering her about and yelling at her.

"I don't know why you haven't punched him yet." Justin sat with his two friends.

"Because he'd punch me back, and he's a bareknuckle fighter. His punches hurt." Star joked. _It's not because I love him or anything._ She added mentally.

"Have you ever thought of playing a trick on him?" Heath suggested.

"No way! He'd get angry and yell at me." Star yelped.

"True, but now you've got us in your corner." Heath wheedled.

Meanwhile, Wade dozed in the sun. It was nice to finally have some time to himself, now that he wasn't Stars only means of human interaction. Why Heath had decided to put the idea of getting a puppy into her head was anyones guess, although it annoyed Wade. Wade would never dare admit it, but dogs terrified him. The worst thing was, Star knew it all too well. She'd had him jump into her arms to escape a pooch many times, that or watched him run as far and as fast as he could to get away from the offending animal.

The sun was warm on his chest and arms, and soon Wades thoughts turned to daydreams. Dreams about being a panther, running wild though the jungle. Untamed and dangerous. He saw through the eyes of the beast, he was the beast, and it felt good to be free and wild.

 _Wade the panther stopped at a stream to drink. The water was clear and cool, and tasted fresh. The panther lifted its head, hearing a noise. The hunger for blood consumed the beast, and it leapt from branch to branch, searching for its prey._

 _Wade finally happened upon a small hunting party. One man, one woman. The men were tall and faceless, but the woman was familiar, small with short hair and striking blue eyes. The panther crouched low. The battle would be glorious, a fight between the two hunters._

 _Wade attacked. Suddenly the man was gone, but the young woman remained. She looked scared, but her eyes said she was clearly attracted to the beast. His paws were now hands again as he ripped away her shirt, kissing her, feeling her small body with his hands, her hands pushing up against his -,_

"WOOF!"

Wade squealed and leapt a mile, while Heath, Justin and Star howled with laughter. Wade growled. He'd fallen off his sunbed, scared by the thought of a dog, but absolutely terrified that what he'd been daydreaming about was somehow visible to his three tormentors. Worst of all, he now had a hard-on, which he was trying to hide.

"You lot!" He glared at them, trying to avoid looking at Star. _I should NOT be fantasizing about her!_

"We got you good!" Justin laughed.

"I told you this would be fun!" Heath slapped Star on the back.

"Sorry Wade. You have to admit, it was funny though." Star looked sympathetically at her guardian, who looked away.

"You are in SO much trouble when I wake up properly!" Wade grumbled. _And after I get rid of the evidence._

Star smiled. Wade wasn't really mad, he was just a bit irritated. No harm done. Although she did pay for it later with a ducking in the pool.

A few days later, Skip Sheffield came over while Wade was out at the physiotherapist. Star was with Justin, Heath and Beth Phoenix in the pool.

"Guys, I need your help! Can you watch my dog for me while the painters are at my house? She's already tried to eat their brushes and drink the paint!"

"No problem!" Star leapt out of the pool.

"Star, aren't you worried that Wade will come home and see the dog?" Beth asked.

"It'll be fine! Wade won't be back for hours!" Star brushed her off.

Meanwhile, Wade was on his way home, livid. He'd gotten to the physiotherapist, only to be told after an hour of waiting that the physio wasn't able to see him, could he please reschedule? Now he was stuck in traffic.

He glanced out of the window. A young couple was walking a big, black dog. Wade shuddered. Horrid things, dogs.

He sighed. Maybe Star would cook him a steak when he got home. Or not, she had a bad habit of undercooking steaks.

" _Why would I ruin a perfectly good piece of meat?!"_

Bloody Australians.

Wade finally made it back home and walked through the door. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out his arms, all of his muscles stiff from being stuck behind the wheel.

"LUCKY!" He called out.

Star panicked. The dog, hearing a new voice, immediately ran to the door.

"No!" Star tried to grab it, but missed. She cringed.

Sure enough, a loud screaming came from the kitchen. Star hesitated, before walking inside. Beth, Heath and Justin slowly followed her, trying to stifle laughs.

Wade was perched on the kitchen counter, looking terrified. The dog looked thrilled, was the big man playing?

"WHAT IS THIS CREATURE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Wade cried. The dog looked at him, wagging its tail.

"Skip asked us to babysit. We didn't expect you home for a while." Star mumbled. The dog jumped at the counter, making Wade shriek. Star rolled her eyes. "I'll bloody save you."

She whistled to the dog, who happily bounded over to her. Beth helped her take the dog outside, trying not to laugh at poor Wade.

"Wow. You really are scared of dogs." Heath raised an eyebrow at Wade, who was cautiously getting down from the counter.

Heath swears he still can't feel his left buttock.

 **A/N I try not to pick on peoples phobias (because I know what it's like to be scared) but anyone who's seen the episode of WWE Ride Along with Sheamus and King Barrett knows that Stu Bennetts fear of dogs is a little...weird. His therapist doesn't get paid enough.**

–

"That looks so cool Heath!" Star admired Heath Slaters new pocket-watch.

"Very classy." Justin Gabriel agreed. "So I can't understand why you have it?"

"You're hilarious." Heath said dryly as Star giggled.

"Seriously though Heath, it looks great." Justin patted his friend on the back. "I almost want one."

"I don't need one, I have my headband to make me look cool." Star jabbed at her favourite accessory with her thumb. "Aww man, now I got a mark on it."

Justin and Heath laughed as Star pulled the headband off her forehead and started polishing the forehead protector. "Better." Star grinned, putting it back on.

"What are YOU three doing that you shouldn't be?" Wade Barrett walked over to where they sat in the hotel bar.

"Nothing Wade." The three chorused.

"Oh god." Wade groaned. "Just stay out of trouble until after RAW tomorrow night. You three are taking on the Hart Dynasty."

"We're tagging together?" Justin perked up.

"Really?" Heath smiled.

"You mean it?!" Star got excited.

"Yes, yes and yes." Wade couldn't help but smile as he patted Stars head. "So no getting into mischief, y'hear?"

"Yes Wade." The three chorused again. Wade walked away, the feeling that those three were up to something still lingering.

The next day dawned beautiful and bright. Star was up at the crack of dawn, bouncing around excitedly (much to the annoyance of Wade, who didn't sleep well at the best of times).

"SIT." Wade ended up putting her in front of the television with a jar of honey.

Everything went well that day. Fans took lots of photos at the autograph signings (Star still too shy to do much outside of sign her name and smile), everyone got to the arena early, and the Nexus were simply in a positive frame of mind that day (which was stark contrast to the rest of the WWE, who were still in fear of the group)

"MY WATCH IS GONE!" Suddenly, Heath came bursting into the locker room. "My expensive pocket-watch has been STOLEN!"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Star raced to comfort Heath while Justin started pulling the place apart.

"Nope, none of our guys." Justin finished, flinging David Otungas underwear back into Skip Sheffields bag. The locker room looked like it had been ransacked.

"One of the WWE Superstars must've done it!" Heath realized. Justin and Star gasped.

"Of COURSE! They all hate us!" Star slapped her forehead, marking up her headband again. Justin put his hands over his mouth.

"It could be ANYONE!" He said.

"Let's go!" Heath dragged the other two out of the locker room. About five minutes later, Wade, Michael Tarver, Skip Sheffield, Darren Young and David Otunga arrived.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Wade roared in fury. "I TOLD Star to stay here and guard the place!"

"I'd say she's been dragged off by Heath or Justin. Or worse, both." David stated. "This place is a mess!"

"My stuff!" Michael cried, all his belongings strewn everywhere.

"MY stuff!" Darren added, looking miserable.

"Whatever they were after, we'd better figure it out." Skip said as Wade noticed three bags remained untouched.

"I think I might have a clue as to who our perpetrators are." He picked up his bag thoughtfully. "I DO hope they're not getting into any trouble."

Meanwhile, the three had bailed up poor Hornswoggle, after Kane, Santino Marella, Goldust and Randy Orton had all denied involvement.

"WHERE'S MY POCKET-WATCH?!" Heath demanded.

"We know you did it!" Star added.

"DON'T deny it!" Justin snarled.

"YOU THREE!" Wade marched up to them. Hornswoggle decided it was a good time to make himself scarce. "You're supposed to have a match in a minute!"

"Oh shoot!" Star cried. The three made it to the gorilla position just in time for their music to start. They marched out, stoney-faced and ready to pound the life out of the Hart Dynasty.

"I bet it was them who took your watch!" Star said as they watched their opponents make their way to the ring.

"Of course!" Heath slapped his forehead.

"We'll get it back, don't worry!" Justin grimaced.

The fight was brutal and unforgiving. The three Harts were furious over what had happened to Bret Hart and the beat-down they'd gotten at Fatal Four-Way. Soon it turned into a brawl – while Star and Natalya were legal, David Hart-Smith was fighting Justin outside the ring and Heath slammed Tyson Kidd into the steel steps.

"OI! Barrett! I have bone to pick with you!" Randy stormed up to the leader of the Nexus, who was sitting in the cafeteria watching the match with the rest of his group.

"What's your issue?" Wade got up, followed by the rest of the Nexus. Randy snarled.

"You had better keep that kid of yours in line, her and her little friends bailed me up earlier over some stupid pocket-watch!" He hissed. "It happens again, and I will make all of you pay."

Randy stalked off. Wade groaned.

"Oh no."

"Your little friend, she and her big friends, they slam me against the wall and accuse ME of theft!" Suddenly, Santino Marella appeared, looking very offended.

"I don't blame them." Wade muttered under his breath, making the rest of the Nexus snicker.

"I DO." A big, scary voice said. The Nexus spun around. Kane did NOT look impressed.

"I am guilty of many things, I am capable of any sin I chose." Kane glared at them. "However, I do NOT lower myself to petty theft!"

"This is getting beyond a joke." David looked at Wade, who looked ready to pull his hair out.

"RAH!" Suddenly, Wade had a face full of Goldust.

"Let me guess, the pocket-watch?" Wade asked as Goldust...well, it's Goldust.

"Yesssssss...I do not have the pocket-watchhhhhhhhh...CH!" Goldust hissed.

"I am going to kill them." Wade said as Goldust followed Santino and Kane out of the room.

A loud booing sounded from the arena. Heath, Justin and Star had defeated the Hart Dynasty and were heading back to the locker room. Wade watched them walk up the ramp. What was up with Heaths foot?

"Let's go." Wade motioned for the others to follow him.

The group met up at the locker room, where Heath was depressed.

"We can get you a new pocket-watch?" Justin suggested.

"It's not the same." Heath sighed as Star rubbed his arm.

Suddenly, Wade grabbed Heath by the feet and held him upside down. After two or three good shakes, the pocket-watch dropped from his boot!

"Of course! I put it there so I wouldn't lose it!" Heath cried. "You're the best Wade!"

He hugged Wade.

"You're awesome Wade!" Justin added, also hugging Wade.

Star didn't say anything, she just slipped under the arms of Heath and Justin so she too could hug her Wade.

"Yeah Wade, you're the best." David snickered.

"Totally the best Wade." Darren added.

"ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME!" Wade roared as all the members of the Nexus hugged him, most of them laughing.

The only reason they all survived the night is because Wade didn't have enough room to dispose of seven bodies.

 **A/N This happens so often at work it's hilarious. I had to include it! Plus I wanted to have a little bit of the Hart Dynasty rivalry.**

–

 **A/N Spoiler Warning for "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared." Don't watch it.**

"What's up kid?" Wade Barrett saw Lucky sitting on the couch one day. He was feeling a bit edgy, the Summerslam match was getting closer and he was concerned because Star wasn't going to be one of the competitors ("I'm not about to beat up a girl." John Cena had said, tactfully leaving out a certain word which would have gotten his backside kicked). It was a blow, but at least she'd still be at ringside.

"Heath and Justin showed me some cool videos on Youtube. This one is called, "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" and it's really messed up." Star laughed, showing Wade her laptop.

"Is that a HEART?!" Wade was taken aback by some of the images.

"I told you it was out there." Star grinned. Wade laughed. It was pretty dark stuff, right up his alley. Especially the last one, how the yellow guy got messed with using his dreams.

"We're a sick pair, aren't we Lucky?" Wade put his arm around her, and she cuddled into him. "Why don't we watch "Bottom"? I'm sure I made you download it."

It was a pleasant afternoon, and it took Wades mind off other things. It was a happy pair that went to bed that night, Star once again taking advantage of Wades good nature and stealing into his bed. He knew it comforted her, having him in the same room to keep the nightmares away.

"G'Night Wade." Star rested her head on his shoulder. She wore her usual night attire, one of Wades old shirts and a pair of boxers.

"G'Night Lucky." Wade quickly drifted off to sleep.

" _Such a sleepy head!"_

 _Eh?_

" _Are you going to have a dream tonight?"_

 _You're a talking lamp. I think I'm already dreaming._

" _Dreams are movies that live in your head."_

 _Oh god, you're singing._

" _Every night, when you sleep in your bed!"_

 _Get on with it!_

" _You can have a dream about running the show."_

 _I like it._

" _You can have a dream about being the Champ!"_

 _YES!_

" _You can have a dream about ruling the world."_

 _That's more like it!_

" _You can have a dream about banging your Star!"_

 _Hang on – what?_

" _You can have a dream about rolling in cash."_

 _Better._

" _And you could have a dream about holding her tight!"_

 _NO!_

" _You would like a dream about her short silk hair, or would you like a dream about her sweet soft lips?"_

 _ENOUGH!_

" _You could have a dream about feeling her up."_

 _I'm not going to touch her!_

" _And you could have a dream about breaking her heart!"_

"LUCKY!" Wade shot up out of bed. Star was no where to be seen. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. What an awful dream.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where Star was having a drink. She wore a nearly see-through lacy top, and short panties. Wade swallowed hard.

"Wade!" She turned to him. "I had an awful nightmare."

"Same here." He muttered. Star walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared." She looked up at him pathetically. "All I wanted was you."

Wade didn't answer. Star pulled him in for a kiss. He let his hands roam over her body, deepening the kiss with a moan.

"Looks like someone's having a bad dream!" Wade pulled away, only to see he'd been making out with the lamp from that stupid Youtube video.

"Argh!" Wade woke up for real this time. "ARGH!"

"Did you have a nightmare Wade?" Star was sitting on his chest, staring intently at him. She was wearing the same daggy clothes she had been wearing when they had gone to bed that night.

"Get OFF!" Wade shoved her off his chest.

"Eeep!" Star rolled onto the floor.

Later that day, Wade noticed Star watching more Youtube videos.

"This one is called Salad Fingers." Star showed him.

"The feeling of rust on my Salad Fingers...is almost orgasmic!" The creepy character on the screen said.

"Um, Wade? You're going to give yourself a headache if you do that." Star noticed that Wade had gone up to one of the walls and was now repeatedly banging his head against it.

–

"Can Star please come out with us today?" Heath Slater asked Wade Barrett nicely.

"Doing what exactly?" Wade narrowed his eyes at Heath.

"We're going to the beach, and then to a concert." Justin Gabriel told him.

"Please Wade?" Star looked up at him.

Wade sighed.

"Okay. But don't have her out too late!" Wade warned.

"We totally will. See ya!" Justin grinned as the two men dragged Star from the house.

Wade shook his head.

The trio piled inside Heaths car and took off towards the sun and the surf.

"First time Wade took me to the beach was in Spain." Star told them. "I was terrified of the water."

"I'd love to go to the beach in Spain!" Justin said, sticking his head between the two front seats. "Did you ever go to the beaches in Cape Town? They're gorgeous."

"Wade and I made the trip once for a fight. It ended in us getting beat up." Star grinned. "Come to think of it, we got beat up a lot..."

"I bet it was totally your fault. I reckon you started a LOT of fights!" Heath laughed as they drove along.

"It was totally Wade, honest!" Star defended herself. Truth was, a lot of the fights were started when someone dared called Star the word she hated most.

"Sure!" Heath and Justin laughed.

The trio made it to the beach, where Justin and Star tried in vain to teach Heath how to surf. The results were predictably hilarious.

"Not many beaches in West Virginia." Heath laughed. He redeemed himself a little in his own eyes by repeatedly sharking Justin and Star instead.

"Dude, enough already!" Justin ducked him after the millionth time he'd been knocked off his board. Star laughed, so the two men ganged up on her and pulled her into the waves too.

Laughing, the three headed to a nearby cafe for lunch. Star had a club sandwich while the boys indulged in steak sandwiches.

"This is the life." Star sighed, leaning back into her chair and taking in the sights around her. _I should see if Wade will bring me here again sometime._ She thought.

"You should get out more often." Heath told her, stealing some of Justins chips.

"Wade doesn't like it when he doesn't know where I am." Star replied.

"Wow. Are you like his slave or something?" Heath asked, earning a slap upside the head from Justin. "WHAT?"

Star looked towards the window, to the waves crashing on the shore. Was she only a slave to Wade Barrett?

"That sandwich was good. What time are we picking up Beth?" Justin checked his watch.

"Beth's coming to the concert too?" Star asked.

"Sure is. We thought you could use the female company." Heath smiled.

They were right. Star and Beth Phoenix had a blast that night at the concert, singing along with the band louder and prouder than everyone. Star liked Beth quite a bit, and wasn't nearly as jealous of her as she was of the other Divas.

"Women like us are too strong for everyone else, so they try to put us down." Beth told her. "Don't you let anyone put you down Star. You're better than that."

Star took those words and carried them for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, Wade was completely lost. He was so used to having his Lucky Star around that he didn't know what to do without her.

Eventually he settled for watching "The Young Ones" all day, not paying attention in the slightest. Finally, late that night, a happy but tired Star came home.

"You back are you?" Wade frowned at her. "Had a good day without me?"

"Sure did. Wish you'd been there." Star sat on the couch next to him.

"Hmph." Was the reply.

But secretly, Wade was happy that Star had been having a good day. He looked over at her, she'd fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled and carried her to bed.

"G'Night Lucky." He tucked her in before closing her door and heading back to the lounge room.

–

It was the night before Summerslam.

And Wade Barrett couldn't cheer her up.

How could he, when he was in tears himself? When the pain in his heart was unbearable? All he could do was grip her tightly, rocking her gently.

"It's going to be okay Lucky. It's going to be okay Lucky." He whispered repeatedly, almost like a mantra, trying to stop the tears.

"It's not okay. It's not!" Star sobbed, her face a mess. She was hiding in his chest as loud gulping sobs overwhelmed her. There was no way she could stop.

It had been horrible. Truly horrible. Both of them knew the pain would be there for a long, long time to come.

"Hey you guys, the door was open and we-," Heath Slater walked in with Justin Gabriel. "Um, are you two okay?"

"DO WE LOOK OKAY?!" Wade yelled, making both men jump back.

"What happened?" Heath asked kindly.

Wade pointed to the hotel television set. Swansea City 4, Preston North End 0.

"Are you guys..." Heath let his sentence trail off as Justin pulled him away.

"They're fruit loops." He looked back, very, VERY worried that the leader of the Nexus was reduced to a blubbering mess by a soccer game.

"It's okay Lucky. At least it wasn't at Deepdale." Wade wiped his eyes.

Star wouldn't look at him. It was never going to be okay again.

"The Brisbane Lions lost again too." She said in a small voice. "And it was at the Gabba."

That started Wades tears all over again.

Football. No matter the code, it's serious business.

* * *

 **Although by now I'm so used to the Brisbane Lions losing that I don't cry anymore. Still re-watch the video where King Barrett and Cesaro got to play a bit of footy with my Lions all the time. It's not often your favourite wrestler and your favourite footy team get together.**

 **And yes, I know "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" didn't come out until after 2010, but it's my story, so there. *uses Time Eyes to make it work***


	8. Vae Victis - Woe to the Conquered

Star was transfixed. The Undertaker was staring down Rey Mysterio. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she was mesmerized by the Deadman.

She watched as he turned on his brother. Kane might have been physically bigger than his older sibling, but the Undertaker was too powerful. He threw Kane around the ring, he could have been Rey Mysterio himself for how easily the Phenom ragdolled him.

Star was enthralled with his performance. Such power! She vowed then and there that one day, when she was strong enough, she would take her chance against The Streak.

Wade Barrett whistled to her. "You sit too close to that screen and you'll get square eyes!" He pulled her away from where she was sitting to rejoin the rest of the Nexus. Star looked wistfully at the screen again. _Undertaker..._

"All of you know what to do." Wade said. All of them were tense. "So I'm not going to tell you how to suck eggs. Let me assure you though, that if anything goes wrong out there, you will not like the consequences."

Here, Wade tapped Stars shoulder, and she silently weaved the hand signs for Paralysis Slaps. The other men nodded.

"Let's go."

The group forwarded out to the arena as "We Are One" played. Star went and sat by the announce table (ignoring Michael Cole and his attempts to get her to speak to him) and watched as the WWE Superstars forwarded out, one by one.

She ran X-Ray Eyes over all of them. Cena had a slight niggle in his back. Edges neck wasn't 100%, Chris Jerichos knees were a bit weak, John Morrison was a bit battered, Bret Hart was an old mess and Daniel Bryan still had a few issues. Wade rolled out of the ring and she told him what she saw.

"Right. Not much but it's a start. Remember, I don't want you using Future Eyes until there's only one of 'em left." Wade warned her.

"Couldn't I just use Puppet Eyes when there are two of them left and..." Star trailed off as Wade glared at her.

"The answer is NO. Bloody hell Star, how many times do I have to tell you?" Wade shot her a filthy look. Star desisted. He got back into the ring, and the match started.

First, Darren Young was eliminated, followed by Tarver. They looked scared at Star, who shot them a warning look as Wade was busy. Then Morrison fell. Wade grinned at Skip Sheffield. R-Truth was eliminated. Wade was very impressed with Skip. Then Bret Hart got himself eliminated taking out Skip. Skip fell to a Spear from Edge, and was eliminated. Otunga tapped to the Walls of Jericho. Eliminated. An argument between Edge and Cena sees Edge eliminated. Slater gets eliminated by Daniel Bryan. Suddenly an attack on Daniel Bryan by the Miz and Wade eliminated him. Gabriel vs Cena. Star had no love for John Cena at all, and she was already upset that her other friend Heath Slater had been eliminated.

Cena quickly got the upper hand on Justin, and soon it was just down to Wade Barrett vs John Cena.

Wade quickly backed down from the ring. Lucky closed one eye, and with the other activated Future Eyes.

"Wade, the moment you step in that ring he's going to go for the STF." She whispered. John watched her. What on earth was with that eye? Could she really see into the future? "The only path I see is if you sidestep at the absolute last minute out of the ring. That causes him to get frustrated. If he leaves the ring, you need to run him over to me, and he'll back off. Get back into the ring then and finish him. If he doesn't leave the ring, you're safe to go back in and start fighting him. I can't see further than that." Star rubbed her eye. Wade nodded, covering up her now useless eye.

He slowly walked up the stairs and slowly got back into the ring. As Star told him, John immediately went for the STF. It was close, but Wade managed to roll out of the ring just in time. John snarled at him, and leapt out of the ring after him.

Just as Star said, Wade Barrett ran towards her. Star stood in front of Wade, and John backed away, not wanting to lay a hand on a woman. Wade got back into the ring. John followed him and was instantly attacked.

Wade was in his element now. After wearing the former Champ down, he hit the Wastelands.

John Cena was defeated.

The Nexus ruled Monday Night RAW.

–

The next night, Wade Barrett told Star to remove Darren Young from the Nexus.

"I can't have any weak links threatening the Nexus." He said. "And last night, you got eliminated far too quickly."

"Wade man, c'mon man, please, don't kick me out." Darren stood in the middle of the ring, surrounded by the Nexus. Star stepped forward, as she'd been told.

"Nexus, or against us." She hissed.

"I AM Nexus! Please give me another chance!" Darren pleaded with Wade, who simply shoved him away.

"Now Lucky." Wade commanded.

Star pressed her hands together.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake." She said robotically. Not that she cared for Darren at all, she was just playing her role.

Darren knew that if he attacked Star, his life would not be worth living. He did his best to protect himself from the Paralysis Slaps, but they still got him.

Star clicked to Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, who methodically threw Darren from the ring. Darren looked up reproachfully at Wade, before crawling pathetically back to the locker room.

"When the safety of all of the Nexus members is at stake, I can't afford to take risks. Take note, Tarver, because you were also eliminated pretty fast." Wade narrowed his eyes at Tarver, who shrank back. Wade alone he could handle, but pair him with his Lucky Star and there was no telling the damage he could do.

Suddenly, John Cenas music hit. Star and Wade shared a glance before glaring at the stage where John was now standing.

"YOU are the weak one Wade! Getting your woman to fight for you with those dodgy eyes of hers!" John cried.

"HEY!" Star was offended.

"What, did she know how the whole match was gonna go? Why don't you just buy a lotto ticket and get the hell out of the WWE!" John snapped angrily.

"It doesn't WORK like that!" Star rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? How does it work?" John narrowed his eyes at her.

Star grinned. Wade groaned.

–

 **How Future Eyes Works**

The future is not set in stone. One cannot simply "read" the future as if it were an already-written book. However, what one can do is evaluate all of the possibilities and the probability of each one happening.

This is how Future Eyes works.

When a Misneach uses Future Eyes on a person, they are shown all of the persons next possible futures. The less likely a future, the more faded the future is. 98% of the possibilities aren't even visible to Future Eyes, because they are so unlikely.

However this is constantly in flux, meaning that seeing anything over ten minutes is pointless, because just about anything is possible. It is estimated that interpreting what you see in Future Eyes becomes 10% more difficult for each minute further you try to see into the future. This is because everything changes on a split-second by split-second basis, meaning the information provided by Future Eyes can be old news within minutes.

What Future Eyes is best for is manipulating the future to what you want, not predicting it. Advanced users of Future Eyes can use it for up to five minutes, allowing them to manipulate things as they happen. However, this causes severe eye strain similar to the strain caused by using the more powerful powers like Puppet Eyes or Healing Eyes.

–

"Y'know Lucky, it really concerns me that you have that lecture memorized word for word." Wade Barrett raised an eyebrow at Star, who grinned.

"And THAT is how Future Eyes works." She finished.

Just about everyone in the arenas eyes had glazed over. John Cenas mouth was hanging open slightly.

"I have NO idea what you just said." He said.

"I can explain it again if you like." Star offered.

"NO!" Just about every Nexus member, commentator, production crew, fan and John Cena yelled.

"It's okay Lucky, I don't mind your speech." Wade told a little white lie to cheer Star up (he found the speech as boring as the next person).

"I'm so misunderstood and under-appreciated!" Star flung herself dramatically into a turnbuckle.

 _I really need to curb my dramatic streak._ Wade thought.

"You're not misunderstood Star, you're just boring." John Cena piped up.

Star looked offended.

"Hey Star, Star, how many fingers do I have behind my back?" John started mocking her.

"I don't know, I can't see you." Star rolled her eyes.

"How would you know, you can't...see...me?" John faded as he realized Star had completely ruined his joke. Wade howled with laughter while the other members of the Nexus giggled. Even most of the fans were trying to stifle their own mirth.

"Hilarious, little girl." John said dryly.

"LUCKY NO!" Wade tried to grab Star as she bolted from the ring after Cena. Foolishly, John Cena ripped off his shirt and prepared to fight the young psychopath.

It didn't go so well.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" Screamed Star as Wade dragged her back to the locker room, while EMTs tended to John.

"I tell people and I tell people." Wade groaned.

"We know Wade." Justin sighed. "We know."

–

Not a match could be had on RAW now without the Nexus getting involved. Star even managed to get involved in a Womens Championship Match, helping her friend Beth Phoenix win the title.

"I'll repay you for that one day." Beth said to her afterwards.

"Anytime." Star replied happily.

Life was sweet for Star. Everywhere she went, Wade held her hand. He let her call the shots when it came to beating down whomever it was that the Nexus was targetting next. Her confidence was growing, her stutter becoming a thing of the past. Wade even gave her a kiss on the cheek after one particularly nasty beat down involving Chris Jericho.

"I knew you didn't like him." Star trotted happily beside her hero as they walked back to the hotel.

"We took what we could from him. Other than that, there wasn't much redeeming about him." Wade shrugged. The nights were getting colder, and he had his hand and Stars in one of his coat pockets to keep them warm.

"We're gonna rule the world, aren't we Wade?" Star asked as they walked up the steps towards their hotel.

"Absolutely." Wade agreed, pushing open the door. "After you, Queen Star." He held open the door to let Star though, making her giggle.

"Thank you, King Barrett." She curtsied before skipping through.

Of course, it wasn't to last.

–

Chris Jericho was the first one eliminated from the Six-Pack Challenge at Night of Champions. Then suddenly, Wade Barrett found himself the target of everyones attention.

Edge, Cena, Sheamus and Randy Orton went after Wade. Wade made his way out of the ring to safety, where Star ran to his side. He pushed her aside and leapt back into the ring, to try and restore some order to things.

It ended with him being double-teamed by Edge and Sheamus. He rolled out of the ring again, where Star stood by him.

She looked up as Orton and Cena went after each other. Wade got up and attacked Edge and Orton as they tried to suplex Cena out of the ring, but Sheamus got him. Star watched as Wade tried to get back to his feet, only to get attacked again by Sheamus.

"You're getting soft Wade." Star muttered.

"Up yours." Wade replied.

It was chaos. Star felt completely comfortable. She wished she was allowed to compete too, there was nothing more fun than being in a brawl.

Sheamus and Edge teamed up, throwing Wade into the barricade. Star wished she could help, but she'd been forbidden by Wade from using Puppet Eyes. Otherwise she'd have taken over Cena and used him to help Wade win. She wished she had Healing Eyes. With her ability to use one eye at a time to activate her powers, she would have had two uses of Healing Eyes to help Wade with.

Then again, he probably would have banned her from using that too.

Suddenly, Cena eliminated Edge! Almost immediately, Wade got in and started slamming slammed his fists into Cenas face, then grinned. He looked at Star, and slammed his hands together.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" He weaved the hand signs. CRACK!

Star was stunned. It had taken YEARS of learning to control her chakra in order to use Paralysis Slaps! When had Wade Barrett learned that sort of control?!

Alas, he couldn't pin John Cena, who kicked out. _His Paralysis Slaps aren't as potent as mine. He doesn't have complete control over his chakra._ Star thought, still impressed that Wade had figured it out.

Wade got out of the ring. Making the hand signs again, he used the Paralysis Slaps to subdue Sheamus and Orton, before getting back to box Cena. Cena suddenly got his second wind, hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Luckily, Sheamus got involved, nearly falling victim to the STF.

Wade was out of breath. Star decided enough was enough. She ran into the ring and confronted John Cena herself!

"Of course." Jerry Lawler spat in disgust. "Wades pet doing the bidding of her master!"

"Now to feel some REAL slaps!" Star smirked. "Rat! Tiger! Monkey! DRAGON! Snake!"

 _Dragon?_

Star hit five Paralysis Slaps. Six. Seven! Eight! NINE!

"Meet Infinite Paralysis." Star laughed. Suddenly, Orton chased her out of the ring. Star rolled out, but the Infinite Paralysis was broken, and she'd have to weave the hand signs again.

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett hit the Wastelands and eliminated John Cena.

Star led Orton back into the ring, and prepared to strike. Orton was too good however, and body slammed her, ready to hit the RKO!

 _Don't. Touch. HER!_

The RKO never connected with Star, whose heart sank as she heard the count of "One, Two, Three."

Wade had thrown himself between her and Randy, taking the RKO and getting himself eliminated.

The good times had come to an end.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Star just cost Wade his chance at the WWE Championship! How much trouble is young Star in now? Can she make up for her mistake? And can Star ever teach Wade to use Paralysis Slaps properly? Find out next time!**


	9. Puppet Eyes

Wade Barrett led the Nexus out to the ring for his match against John Cena the next night on RAW. No longer was he holding Stars hand. No longer was she smiling and confident. She hung back with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, who patted her back and tried to cheer her up a bit.

Wade hadn't yelled at her. He had simply stated that he was disappointed that once again she had decided to get involved in a fight that had nothing to do with her, and that he had hoped she had learned her lesson from last time.

"I'm sorry Wade. I just wanted to help." She whispered as she sat on her bed.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, ain't it?" Wade shook his head at her. "Go to bed Star."

"Yes Wade." Star had crawled under the covers of her own bed for the first time in months.

Wade walked around the ring, and got onto the announce table.

"Last time Wade was on a table it didn't end well." Star whispered to Justin and Heath, who tried not to giggle.

"There's been a slight change of plans, Cena." Wade smirked his infuriating grin. "I know you wanna face me tonight, but I also heard you say that you wanna pick apart the Nexus one-by-one."

John Cena stood in the ring, his temper rising. Star had seen this before, Wade slowly getting under the skin of an opponent.

"Well, if you're a man of your word, and I'll be honest, I strongly suspect that you're not," Wade continued to twist the knife. "You'll be happy to take these lot on in a Gauntlet Match."

John looked furious.

"Of course, we do have one alternative, where we all get in the ring as a collective and kick your teeth down the back of your throat." Wade shrugged. John looked ropeable, but he had no choice. He was taking on the Gauntlet Match.

"Star, you're sitting this one out. Here, now." Wade said as Heath got ready to face John. Stars face fell, and she trudged down to the announcers table where Wade stood. Putting the microphone away, he glared at the reproachful Star. "Don't you bloody give me that look, you know what you did." He told her.

Star flopped down in front of the announce table. "You're gonna bloody sulk now aren't you?" Wade snapped.

 _Who's sulking? Not her._

 _Shut UP._

 _Cutting off your own nose despite your face. You missed her last night didn't you?_

 _SHUT. UP._

Wade sighed as he watched Heath wear John down. He'd give her a jar of honey later and everything would be okay again.

 _Sure. Just fob her off with some treats, that's the ticket._

 _What else am I supposed to do?_

 _Oh, I don't know, get rid of this stupid idea that she's your slave and tell her that you -,_

 _I SAVED her bloody life! She is a tool, nothing else._

 _Oh really? Then why did you stop Randy from hitting her with an RKO? Why did you give up your shot at the title for her?_

Wade let his eyes wander down to where Star was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. This was getting ridiculous.

 _I'll concede that she's not my slave, she's my friend._

 _Then why are you treating her like a disobedient dog?_

Wade growled at himself. "Star, up here, now." He commanded. Star obediently got up and stood on the table next to him, narrowly missing standing on Michael Coles fingers.

"HEY!" He cried. Star ignored him.

Wade frowned as Heath got pinned. David Otunga went next. Wade relaxed slightly, before putting a hand on Stars shoulder.

 _You can't even apologize. You weak bastard. Weeks of treating her like a princess and she makes one well-meaning error and you completely 180 on her._

Wade grimaced at himself, before pulling Star into his side and draping his arm over her. She put her hand on his back as they watched David take on John.

Star could feel her guardian getting more and more irate as the members of the Nexus fell. _Should've let me take on Cena, I could have finished him._ She thought as John glared at Wade before hitting the Five-Knuckle Shuffle on Justin. _Oh if I only I were allowed to use Puppet Eyes!_

"No." Wade squeezed her shoulder.

 _How DOES he know?!_ Star thought, annoyed.

The defeated members of the Nexus rushed into the ring. Wade grabbed a chair and went to join them, but John rushed him, grabbing the chair.

 _This is my chance to make up for last night!_ Star thought. She weaved the hand signs for Paralysis Slaps and rolled into the ring.

SNAP!

Star only managed to hit one Slap, and it connected with the chair, completely throwing her off and hurting her hand. John glared at her, chair in hand.

Star backed away slowly, but John was too angry now to care who he hit.

CRACK!

The chair never connected with Star. Instead, it connected with the back of Wade Barrett!

He shoved her angrily out of the ring, copping another shot to the head from the chair for his trouble. He rolled out of the ring, escaping further punishment.

 _So much for that._ Star slipped behind Justin and Heath. Heath put a comforting arm around her. _Oh am I in trouble when we get backstage..._

"You tried." Justin said.

"Wade's gonna be so mad at me." Star was shaking. Sure enough, Wade shot her a nasty glare as the Nexus retreated back to the stage.

"Way I see it, you owe me. Right now, John Cena versus Wade Barrett – we end it, now." John death-stared Wade, making Star angry.

Wade breathed in through his nose, out through his mouth. _Calm down. One thing at a time. First John, then Star._

He smirked, a nasty, evil idea forming in his mind.

"Y'know, that's quite the offer Cena. But to be perfectly honest, I don't think I have anything to gain from laying you to Waste once more." He taunted.

Star watched as Wade challenged John to a match at Hell in a Cell. The stipulation being that if Wade won, John Cena would join the Nexus. If John won...well, rigging bareknuckle fights back in Europe wasn't the worst thing in the world. Star almost wouldn't have minded going back to those days, when it was just her and Wade against the world.

The Nexus headed back to their locker room, all of them abuzz. Could Wade do it? Could Wade defeat John Cena and make the leader of the Cenation join the Nexus? Or did he just doom all of their careers on a whim?

"Star. Here. Now." Wade motioned for Star to follow him as the other members of the Nexus headed into the locker room. Star gulped; now she was in trouble.

"Remind me, what did I say to you before the match?" Wade folded his arms, glaring at her.

Star debated whether or not it was worth being a smart-alec. Probably not.

"I was sitting the match out." Star mumbled, looked at her feet.

"Hmmm?" Wade leaned forward slightly. "Can't hear you if you don't look at me."

"You said I was sitting the match out." Star raised her head, still unable to look him in the eye.

"So tell me why I now have the mother of all headaches courtesy of a chair shot from our dear friend Mister Cena?" Wade continued to stare her down. "Haven't you caused me enough grief in the past 24 hours?"

"I'm sorry Wade." Star started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for an explaination." Wade said. "And stop playing with your shirt, I'm talking to you."

 _I wanted to make things right._ Star thought. _I wanted to show you how much I love you. How much I'd give for you. You mean the world to me Wade Barrett, you ARE my world. I'd do anything for you, anything at all! I just want you to love me too!_

She couldn't muster the courage to say any of this though. Instead, she started biting at her lip.

"Well?" Wade pushed.

 _I thought she was your friend?_

 _I'm still her guardian!_

 _She's not a minor, she's old enough to tell you to shove it._

 _She still needs my protection!_

 _And that makes it okay to belittle her and yell at her?_

 _I've done it for years._

 _It was fine back when she was younger and didn't know better, but she's easily over the age of 21 now and would probably do a lot better without YOU._

 _Shut up._

"If you keep disobeying me Star, how can I trust you? You're supposed to be my right hand. If you don't listen to me, if you keep letting me down, how can I expect to keep the rest of those idiots in line?" Wade said calmly.

 _You manipulative berk!_

 _Shut UP._

"I'm really sorry Wade, I promise I'll be good." Stars eyes began to well up with tears, which she tried to blink away. _Don't you start crying, that'll really go down well._ She scolded herself.

 _Well done you ass, you've upset her._

 _Well she shouldn't have gotten involved after I told her not to!_

Wade sighed.

"How's your hand?" Wade picked up the hand that had delivered Paralysis Slaps to the unforgiving steel. Star flinched, the hand aching badly.

"You'll be okay. Nothing broken." Wade patted her shoulder. "You're pretty lucky really, aren't you Lucky?"

Star shot him a filthy look. Wade smiled.

"Okay, that WAS pretty bad on my part." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's go. We've got plans to make."

Star didn't want to follow him. She wanted to rebel, to tell Wade where to shove his plans, but she was still too scared that he would leave her. She loved him, she would have done anything for him, but her heart was hurting.

 _Why won't you love me Wade?_ She thought sadly, one tear falling down her cheek as she trudged behind her hero.

 _Why won't you love me?_

–

"Now, let me make myself abundantly clear." Wade Barrett stood in front of the Nexus in their locker room at Hell in a Cell. "You are ALL to stay in this locker room until the match is over. ALL of you." He gave Star a Look, which made her flinch. "I can deal with Cena by myself, no problem. I don't want to risk getting disqualified and losing all of our jobs."

"Yes Wade." The group chorused.

"Good." Wade stretched. "If they give you any grief Lucky, slap 'em."

"Yes Wade." Star said stonily. Wade rolled his eyes. Let her sulk if she wanted to.

Star watched as Wade left to go and battle John Cena for their careers. She then shut the door and turned on the monitor so that they could see their leader fight.

The match started, and David Otunga started getting edgy. He paced the locker room, looking at the monitor and shaking his head.

"Down Otunga, orders are to stay here." Star warned him.

"Of course, he put YOU in charge didn't he?" David snapped at her.

"I'm his right hand, his best friend." Star told him.

"Wake up Star! Wade's just using you for your eyes, that's all he's doing!" David cried. "You're nothing more than his little pet!"

Star glared at him. "That's not true!"

 _Oh, it's true. You've known it ever since you first met him._

"Oh, you really believe he has your best interests at heart?" David continued. "He only treats you well when you obey him, any mistakes and he treats you like dirt!"

"You don't know anything!" Star defended her beloved Wade.

 _Oh, he does. When's the last time you slept next to him? When's the last time he gave you a proper hug? A compliment?_

"I'm going out there. I can't afford to let him screw this up." David prepared to leave the room.

"STAY." Star clapped her hands together, ready to weave the hand signs.

"That's right, do what _Wade_ says. He might throw you a bone if you be good." David sneered.

"Man, lay off on her." Heath Slater stood up. "Wade might mistreat her, but she's still in charge here."

"Yeah, well, she should learn to think for herself instead of letting _him_ dictate her every move!" David fired back.

"I can think for myself!" Star snapped.

"Yeah, and look what happens when you do. Wade punishes you and you go back into your shell, scared." Michael Tarver told her. "He's bad for you kid, wake up."

Star bit her lip. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a feeling that Michael and David were right.

"You deserve better." Michael added.

Star looked away.

 _I still love him._

"We stay here." She sat down.

"C'mon Star, if he yells at you, I'll take the fall. I'll say that I called you a certain word and while you were distracted we all snuck out." David begged.

Star sighed.

"Let's go." She said.

David Otunga grinned.

The five members of the Nexus ran out to the ring. Taking advantage of the situation, Wade slammed Cena in the back of the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wade roared furiously. "I SAID STAY BACK!"

David tried to explain, while Star hid behind Justin Gabriel. Oh was she ever in trouble when Wade got a hold of her!

"WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE, HUH?!" Wade continued his tirade. "You lot need to trust me!"

He then continued to pound away at John, throwing him into the barricade. The match continued.

"C'mon you lot, let's go." Star tried to make the Nexus leave. They all ignored her, watching Wade work on John.

"Guys, C'MON!" Star begged. Wade was getting agitated, and that usually meant he started making mistakes.

The match went on, and Wade started to hit his strides. Then John started fighting back.

"C'mon." David said, and the Nexus surrounded the ring.

"Oh lordy." Star groaned. "RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, DRAGON, SNAKE!"

"STAR NO!" Michael begged. Star went after David and Michael with Infinite Paralysis, ending their evenings. When she got to Justin and Heath, she grimaced.

"I don't want to hurt you guys. So I suggest you take Tarver and Otunga and get out of my sight." Star warned them.

"Right." Justin nodded to Heath, looking scared. They took their paralysed team mates and left the ring.

John nodded to Star. He had a lot more respect for her now.

Star stood on the ramp, watching the match, making sure the Nexus didn't come back. Wade looked at her, nodding his respect too, before continuing the fight.

The momentum shifted backwards and forwards. Stars breath hitched in her throat so many times. They made it to the top rope, they grappled on the mat, it was a pure fight to the death.

"C'mon Wade." Star whispered. "You're my hero."

Then Wade hit the Wastelands! Star couldn't believe it when John kicked out! What did Wade have to do?!

Then John hit the Attitude Adjustment! Star nearly died before Wade kicked out! Could John Cena put Wade down?!

Star slammed the apron, trying to get Wade back up. Then John hit the STF!

Wade screamed in pain. Star panicked.

"WADE!" She cried. Wade was holding on, but he was in so much pain. Her Wade was in agony. She had to help him!

Wade struggled to make it to the bottom rope. He could do this! He could...he could...no...NO!

"END THE MATCH! I QUIT! END THE MATCH PLEASE!" He screamed, slamming the mat as hard as he could. Blood streamed from the eyes of Star, the glowing green eyes of Puppet Eyes!

"END THE MATCH PLEASE! LUCKY NO! NO! PLEASE!" Wade continued to tap as hard as he could. Why wouldn't the referee end the match?! Wasn't the stipulation that the Nexus couldn't get involved? He had to stop Star, he had to stop the blood, he had to stop her destroying her eyes!

John Cena turned to the referee, releasing the submission move. The referees eyes were glowing bright green. He was under the spell of Puppet Eyes. John looked at Wade, who was sobbing.

Star dropped the Puppet Eyes, unable to hold it any longer. Even if she wasn't blinded, she wouldn't have been able to see for how much blood was in her eyes. The pain was unbearable. It was worth it though, because Wade was safe.

Then a fan tried to jump into the ring. While the referee was distracted, another fan clobbered John with a pipe. Taking advantage, Wade Barrett pinned John Cena, one, two, three.

Star slumped to the ground as the Nexus rushed back to celebrate with their leader. Wade rolled out of the ring and grabbed the nearest EMT, pointing to Star. The EMT took Star away to have her eyes checked, while the rest of the Nexus went back to the locker room.

John was stunned. In disbelief. He stumbled out of the ring and somehow made his way backstage.

He was now a part of the Nexus. He'd lost. Wade had won.

"That was bullshit!" Randy Orton walked over, trying to cheer Cena up. "Everyone knows that you won, you made Barrett tap out!"

John looked at Randy. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No Randy. I didn't make Wade Barrett tap out." He said.

"Yes you did!" Randy insisted.

"No Randy. I didn't make him tap out."

John sighed again. He couldn't believe that he lost, but he also had a hard time believing what he'd seen.

"We all saw him tapping John." Randy put a hand on his friends back.

"Yeah, he tapped, but it wasn't me." John looked at Randy. Randy was his friend, his rival, his lover, his enemy. John swore one day they'd end up in bed together drunk, but tonight...tonight he needed Randy to understand what had happened. "I didn't make Wade Barrett tap out."

"Star made Wade Barrett tap out."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, now the fat's really in the fire! Star used Puppet Eyes, the one power that Wade expressly and completely forbade her to EVER use! How much trouble is young Star in now?**

 **I hope you're all enjoying this story!**


	10. Star vs Wade Barrett

Wade Barrett led the Nexus out to the ring the night after Hell in a Cell. The group were feeling great, elated with the great victory by Wade.

Well, almost all of them.

Star was absolutely terrified. She'd avoided Wade by being in the hospital all night, with her friends Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and Beth Phoenix by her side, while outside Wade had stalked the hospital hallways making sure no one attacked her while she was blinded, not trusting himself to not start yelling at her and get himself kicked out of the establishment if he was in the same room as her.

Star trailed behind the rest of the group, her legs barely working. She would have gladly taken on the whole of the Divas locker room again, hell, she would have happily taken on the whole locker room rather than face the fury of Wade Barrett. She knew it was coming, he had ignored her all day, clearly livid with her actions. He had explicitly forbidden her from ever, EVER using Puppet Eyes except to save her own skin, and even then she was to use it sparingly as a last resort.

"You okay Star?" Michael Tarver asked, concerned about the young lady. She seemed to have completely reverted back to being shy and reclusive.

"I-I'm fine." Star stuttered. There was that stutter back again. Michael looked at Heath and Justin, who shot concerned looks at Star. David Otunga tried to ignore it, but he felt bad too. It had been his idea after all.

The group forwarded into the ring, Justin and Heath helping Star whose legs felt like lead and jelly at the same time. She'd happily take on both the women and mens locker rooms plus the entire WWE Universe rather than face Wade at the moment!

Wade revealed that he had uncovered the identities of the two "fans" who had interfered with the match – Husky Harris and Michael MicGullicutty. He assured the WWE Universe that he had no idea who the two NXT rookies were (the truth) while stressing that he didn't need any assistance to beat John Cena.

Star began to hyperventilate. It was coming.

"If I needed no help in defeating John Cena," Wade started. "Then what on earth were you lot thinking, in coming down to the ring during my match and potentially causing me a disqualification?!"

The rest of the Nexus protested. Star began to wonder how far she could run before Wade caught her.

"Otunga!" Wade growled at David. "I believe that was YOUR bright idea?!"

Otunga tried to explain, but Wade wasn't having it.

"I don't want to hear it. You're not the one I'm furious with." Wade told him.

Here is was! Star wanted to vomit. _Oh god. Oh god help me please!_

"Star." Wade said. "Here. NOW."

Star could barely move. She tried to make her legs work but they wouldn't carry her.

"I am not going to ask a second time. NOW, Star!" Wade raised his voice. Star shuffled forward, too scared to disobey, no matter how much her body was working against her.

"You were tasked with keeping this lot under control." Wade seethed. "And yet again, you failed me."

Star couldn't say anything. She was struggling to keep the tears back.

"And on top of that," Wade couldn't keep his anger back any longer. "On top of that – _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PUPPET EYES?!"_

The rest of the Nexus backed off in fear. Star couldn't speak. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Wade thundered. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PUPPET EYES?!"

Star gulped, trying desperately to make her voice work. Her legs were shaking to the point where she couldn't stand up straight anymore.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE FOOL!" Wade continued his tirade. "I HAVE WARNED YOU AND I HAVE WARNED YOU ABOUT INTERFERRING IN MY FIGHTS, WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?!"

"Go easy on her Wade!" Justin said as he and Heath tried to stand up for poor Star, but the death-glare they got from Wade was enough to frighten them into submission.

" _ANSWER ME!_ " Wade roared. Star couldn't breathe properly, her knees had almost completely given out, and speaking was impossible. " _WHY DID YOU USE PUPPET EYES AFTER I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO?!_ "

 _Nope, not going to chastise you this time Wade. Does she think that you LIKE seeing her suffering and blind or something?!_

 _Oh trust me, if she EVER does it again...!_

" _STAND UP STRAIGHT AND ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE COWARD!_ " Wade roared, Star too scared to even think of being mad about being called "little". " _DO YOU THINK I LIKE SEEING YOU BLEED TO DEATH EVERYWHERE?! DO YOU THINK I LIKE LOOKING WEAK?!_ "

Suddenly, the lights flashed and the sound of a message from the Anonymous RAW GM sounded.

"C-can I have your attention please?" Michael Cole sounded terrifed as well. For the first time he felt sorry for Star, and he certainly felt uncomfortable watching her be chastised in front of the world. "I-I have a message from the RAW General Manager, a-and I quote...Wade, while I appreciate your authority over Star, I would like to respectfully request that you cut the poor girl some slack. She's clearly terrified and unable to respond to your interrogation."

If looks could kill, there would have been a large crater where the arena had been, because the glare Wade sent Michael Coles way was beyond deadly. Star felt close to passing out. She must have looked like it too, because Heath and Justin were holding her up.

"It's okay Star. Hold on!" Heath whispered to her, trying not to tremble himself. Wade Barrett was scary as all hell when he was truly angry!

"Fine." Wade bit, trying to breathe and calm down. Star nearly collapsed from relief. Justin and Heath helped her move from out of Wades line of fire.

"Anyway." Wade composed himself. "Tonight is a night of celebration. A night where we induct the newest member of the Nexus! So ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding and give a big welcome to John Cena!"

It was hard to tell who looked more miserable – John Cena or Star. Both looked like they wanted to be anywhere but on Monday Night RAW.

Wade felt a lot better seeing John looking so glum, and he made sure to rub it in as much as he could. He'd even written a speech for John, which Heath handed over gloatingly. Star felt a little better too now that Wades attention was elsewhere, although she knew it was going to be a rough few days before he got past it.

 _You shouldn't have used Puppet Eyes. You know it scares Wade. He worries about you._

 _Does he? Does he even care about me at all? Or am I just his pet, who he has trained to follow him around like a loyal, love-sick puppy?_

The words that David had said the previous night echoed in Stars mind. For the first time, she began to doubt Wade. Did he _really_ have her best interests at heart, or was he just using her for the powers that manifested in her eyes?

The ceremony over, Wade left John with Michael for a tag-team match-up, while the rest of the Nexus headed backstage. Star had to be carried by Justin and Heath, who were worried about her.

Wade watched as the pair took her to the cafeteria, David following. He groaned.

The image of blood pouring out of her eyes and down her face haunted him. It made him scared and sick to his stomach. That wasn't even factoring in the enormous pain that Puppet Eyes caused.

 _Oh god. The pain. How can she even THINK of using Puppet Eyes when it causes so much PAIN to her?! Oh god. Lucky. You foolish, foolish little girl!_

 _I'm not worth it._

Wade had to do something, or he'd start crying. Screaming and crying. Screaming and crying and bashing his head against anything that would take that horrible image out of his mind.

 _I'm not worth it Lucky. Please, just save those eyes for someone who is. Like yourself._

He kicked the nearest packing crate, sending pain up his leg. _Moron._

He walked about five laps around the arena, before heading back to the locker room. The door was open, and Wade peeked in. Star was laughing again, playing with Heath and Justin. She hadn't seen Wade, and he was glad of that.

He leaned against the wall next to the door, out of sight of the Nexus. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to throw himself down on the ground at her feet, head in her lap and beg her never to use Puppet Eyes for something so stupid ever again. He wanted to tell her how terrifying it was to see his favourite human being ever hurt herself so badly for an idiot who mistreated her so much.

But his foolish pride wouldn't let him. She was only a tool after all.

 _Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that._

He walked into the locker room, and Star stopped laughing. She closed up and turned away, trying to make herself small. Wade sighed.

John had destroyed Michael Tarver, which was fine by Wade. What was also fine by Wade was the entire Nexus, including Star, participating in a Battle Royale to decide who the next number one contender for the WWE Championship would be.

"Wade, I really am sorry for last night. It was entirely my idea and my fault. I even called Star -," David tried to explain, but Wade stopped him.

"Don't." Wade said. "I don't want to hear it. As far as I'm concerned, the whole thing was last night and it's over."

John watched this little piece of interaction between the two stablemates. He slumped against the wall, feeling pathetic.

"John. Here. Now." Wade said calmly. Star flinched. Where had she heard THAT command before?

"I'm ordering you to help me win the Battle Royale." Wade told him.

"And in the unlikely event that Wade is somehow eliminated, you help one of us win." David piped up.

Wade blinked.

"What?" He glared at David.

"I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong, what I meant to say was-," David tried again, but Wade interrupted.

"Look, here's the deal. You will do what I tell you to do, or you will be fired."

Grey eyes met John Cenas blue eyes.

"Good." Wade finished the discussion. He went over to his bag, Star immediately bolting to the other side of the room. Wade sighed. That hurt.

"You and I will have a discussion later." He growled at her.

Star looked at her feet. John felt bad for her. Everyone backstage had heard Wade screaming at her earlier.

 _Maybe I can use her to get to him..._

–

The Nexus marched out to the ring for the Battle Royale. It was hard to tell who would reach the ring last, John Cena or Star. Both were dragging their feet.

Finally, the match started. Every RAW Superstar on one side of the ring, the Nexus on the other.

Star stood out in front of her team, much to the shock of everyone. Then she clapped her hands together.

Before she could get a chance to make the hand signs, the RAW Superstar rushed her. Wade Barrett stood in front of her, deflecting every blow he could.

Evan Bourne and David Hart-Smith were eliminated by Sheamus. John elimiated William Regal. Miz eliminated Santino Marella.

The bodies flew, and Wade soon became a target. John Cena stood in front of him, protecting him. Star was furious. That was HER position, not Johns! She felt hurt, she felt angry, and most of all, she felt jealous, rolling out of the ring under the bottom rope in a huff..

Mark Henry nearly eliminated Wade, but John saved him, much to Marks disgust. The Nexus swarmed Mark, and eliminated him. David Otunga however, wasn't too pleased that John didn't join them and got into the Cenation leaders face, causing him to be eliminated by the newest member of the Nexus.

Wade was furious, and he let John know about it. John bit his tongue, and went back to protecting Wade.

The bodies kept flying, and elimations were everywhere. Eventually, it was only John and Wade left in the ring.

Wade pointed to John, and then he pointed to the stage. John didn't want to. It went against his every instinct as a competitor.

"GO!" Wade barked. John felt his pride shattering. "I am ordering you, take a walk!"

John gulped. Finally, he threw himself over the top rope.

Wade grinned, and held up his hands in celebration. He looked towards the stage. _What, no music?_ He thought smugly.

Suddenly, someone punched him in the back of the head, sending him to the mat! The attacker stomped at him as he got up, before he shoved them towards the mat.

The assailant landed on their hand, cartwheeling back into a standing position flawlessly. Wade gasped. STAR!

Star glared at him, assuming the fighting stance that he had taught her. The crowd went absolutely beserk, STAR was finally standing up to Wade Barrett!

Wade blinked. Then he grinned, holding up his hands and giving her the international hand sign for "Bring it!"

Star steeled herself. The pair circled each other, eyes locked. Star activated X-Ray Eyes. That was the moment Wade chose to attack. He swung, going for a clothesline, but Star ducked and went for his ribs with jabs of her own. Wade dodged.

 _Nice try kid._ Wade smirked.

 _I can't believe he fell for X-Ray Eyes._ Star smirked back.

They circled each other again, the tension rising. They locked up, and Wade threw Star to the ground with a body slam. Star used the opportunity to slam both of her feet into the back of Wades leg, sending him to his knees. A second kick hit the back of his head, sending him to the mat. Star got up and mounted him, hitting him with every blow she had.

Wade shoved her off, and she rolled away. He grimaced; those blows had actually hurt. Then he saw the blue eye of Copy Eyes and knew that she had stolen someones power.

This time, Star had stolen Mark Henrys power. She had then used her natural speed plus the power of the Worlds Strongest Man to get the jump on her guardian. Sensing blood on the water, Star weaved around Wade as she went to attack, and got in another blow with a nasty backbreaker. She got up and weaved her deadly hand signs, waiting for Wade to get up.

"RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, SNAKE!" The crowd chanted. Wade growled. Paralysis Slaps huh?

While he was getting up, he too weaved the hand signs.

CRACK!

The sound the two Paralysis Slaps made when they connected was deafening.

CRACK!

The second was just as loud, as were the third, fourth and fifth. Wade tried to go for a sleeper hold, but Star dodged again and countered with a knee to her opponents ribs. She slammed her fist into his head, driving him down into the mat again.

This was over.

Star picked up her fallen hero and lifted him up over her shoulders. She went over to the ropes, and threw him over with the Wastelands.

Wade suddenly grabbed the top rope on the way down, and used the momentum against Star! She fell, and landed outside the ring.

She slammed the ground in fury as the music of the Nexus hit. She had been so close! Wade would never have yelled at her again!

She blinked back tears. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. Wade was reaching out from the ring to her, offering his hand. She desperately wanted to slap it away, to storm off and never see him again. Alas! She still loved him.

Star took the hand offered to her, and Wade pulled her back into the ring by his side. He raised her hand, the crowd cheering for her out of respect for her amazing effort.

"That was a pretty good match Lucky." Wade said to her. "I'm proud of you."

Star looked up at him. She wanted to believe him. She really did.

But she couldn't.

 _Why won't you love me Wade?_

 _Why won't you love me?_

* * *

 **So, Star has finally fought back against Wade, earning his respect! Can she win his love? And what about John Cena?**

 **Not that I'm really that fussed about reviews, but I do like reading what you guys think. I do hope you're enjoying this!**


	11. Hey Jealousy

"So Lucky, why don't we use Puppet Eyes?" Wade Barrett said sternly.

"Because it leaves me vunerable and it's not worth the pain." Star recited.

"And you're not going to do it again, are you?" Wade pressed.

"No Wade." Star replied.

"Good." Wade smiled, patting Star on the head. The rest of the Nexus breathed sighs of relief. "Now, I have a match against Randy Orton and Evan Bourne tonight, and I need a tag team partner."

The rest of the Nexus sat up. Star felt a twinge of hope. Would he pick her? He always picked her. They'd always fought side-by-side, back in Europe, back in NXT...

"John, you're it." Wade said. Star swallowed back anger. Why JOHN?! It wasn't fair! SHE was Wades right hand! SHE was Wades best lieutenant! SHE was Wades BEST FRIEND!

She retreated to the corner of the locker room to sulk while Wade and his new pet John headed out to the ring.

 _Looks like you're not flavour of the month anymore._

 _Shut up. Wade and I have been best friends for years. It's going to take more than John "I'm so good" Cena to get in the way of that._

 _Best friends?! You are nothing more than his pet, and now he has a new pet. He doesn't need you anymore. He'll probably put you up in a poker game next._

Star shuddered, remembering the night that her old master had put her up as a wager in a poker game in Budapest. She'd been dragged out of her case ( _I never EVER want to be in a packing container ever again!_ ) in barely any clothing and forced to stand in front of the poker players, who leered at her. It had been a cold, cold night, and she had shivered all through the game. Finally, her old master was forced to remove her shock collar and shove her towards the three men who had won her.

 _Wade wouldn't do that to me. He promised. He said he'd never leave me, ever._

 _And you REALLY believe him? Look at how he treats everyone. He manipulates, he lies, he plays the game better than anyone._

 _I'm different!_

 _Oh really?_

Star hated having these thoughts about her beloved Wade, but they persisted. Ever since David Otunga had said those things to her, she'd been forced to confront the fact that Wade might not have her best interests at heart as he claimed. It shook her, the thought that she had spent the past seven years putting her faith in someone who wanted to hurt her, just like her old master did.

"Hey Star, Justin and I got you some honey!" Heath handed Star a pot of honey, complete with a nice big chunk of honeycomb in the centre.

"Thanks guys." Star smiled. Her two friends sat either side of her, helping her devour the entire contents of the jar as the group watched Wade and John go up against Randy and Evan on the monitor.

"Is there something going on between Randy and John?" Star spoke up, noticing the tension between the two Superstars.

"Y'know, that's a good question, we should ask John when he gets back." Heath said.

"Do we REALLY want to know though?" Justin asked.

The three friends thought for a second.

"Nah."

They continued to eat the honey.

"Do you guys really think Wade is just using me?" Star asked.

Justin and Heath looked uncomfortable.

"I really don't know Star." Justin said finally. "It really does look like it, but maybe Wade just doesn't know how to show you that he cares."

"Honest?" Star asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Heath asked. "I bet you could tell if he was lying."

"Well..." Star sighed.

"Things will work out." Heath patted her back.

"Yeah, and if they don't, just beat people up until they do." Justin grinned.

Star giggled.

Meanwhile, John Cena had gotten Wade Barrett pinned in a completely avoidable mix-up. Wade was furious.

 _Should've picked me._ Star smirked.

–

"JOHN!" Wade Barrett commanded.

"Yes Wade?" John Cena asked.

"Think fast." Wade shoved John into the pool, causing the rest of the Nexus to laugh.

They were hanging out by the hotel pool after chasing off the rest of the patrons, most of them members of the WWE Universe. John hated himself for doing that to his fans, but he had no choice.

"You all right there John?" Star looked down at her fellow slave.

"Absolutely fine." John snapped. As jealous as she was, Star felt bad for John.

"He's a knob, but he really is a good man." Star helped John out of the pool as the rest of her team mates continued playing in the pool. Wade smirked at John, before starting up the BBQ for dinner.

"Wade, please, let someone who actually knows how to cook do that." Heath Slater stopped him. "You overcook everything."

"A good man huh?" John sat next to Star as Wade and Heath started arguing.

"Well, he's been good to me...mostly." Star shrugged. "He's better than my old master anyway."

"Your old master?" John asked.

"I was sold as a baby to a man who had an interest in young girls...and my eyes." Star looked away.

John felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories." He apologised.

"It's okay. Every time I think of the bad memories, I remember I have lots of good memories with Wade." Star smiled. "He saved my life."

"He did huh?" John leaned back. Star nodded.

"My old master lost me in a poker game to three blokes who wanted my eyes. I ran off and they chased me down an alley. Wade was walking past, and he put himself between me and a knife. He still has the scar." Star pointed to where Wade was trying to wrestle the tongs off Husky Harris, who along with Michael Micguillicutty had been admitted to the Nexus. John looked. Under Wades right arm was the scar. "Calls it his shark bite." Star giggled.

"Wow. Didn't think he had it in him." John raised an eyebrow. _He DOES care about her! The English bastard is actually able to love someone other than himself!_

The pieces were lining up in Johns head. Wade loved Star, plain as day. Star loved Wade, anyone could see that. Neither of them was going to admit it to the other, Wade because he was as proud as any Englishman and evil to boot, and Star because she didn't want to lose Wade.

 _What a pair of idiots._ John wanted to laugh. It was hilarious and pathetic at the same time. Star was moping because she thought Wade didn't care about her when the opposite was true, and Wade was trying to keep his emotions in check for whatever stupid reason, whether it was because of his evil nature or because he knew how inappropriate his feelings for Star were. _At least I have something to keep me amused while I'm suffering as a member of Nexus._

"He's a strange one." Star admitted. "Would you like a drink? I promise I won't throw it in your face."

John blinked.

"Sure. Just a cola for me please." He replied. Star got up and grabbed a pair of drinks, handing one to John.

John opened it cautiously. Not shaken up. John sipped his drink while Star told him about travelling around Europe by Wades side. John laughed at the number of brawls that Star had inadvertantly started due to her reluctance to be called a certain word, and had to marvel at the number of times her and Wade had survived a vicious beat down together, barely escaping in one piece.

"You should talk to Wade. You two would get along great." Star said as John finished off his drink.

"Um, Star? He's an antagonist, I'm a protagonist. He's evil, I'm good. I don't think we're designed to get along." John pointed out with a chuckle.

"It's worth a try." Star shrugged.

"John!" Wade called. Star growled in jealousy. "Go get the salads!"

"I'll go get them." Star put a hand on Johns shoulder.

"I said John, not Star!" Wade commanded. Star snarled as John got up.

"I'll sneak you a pot of honey." John whispered to her. Star sulked.

John shot Wade a dirty look, before getting the salads. True to his word, he snuck out a jar of honey for Star, who shot him a grateful look.

The Nexus started setting up for dinner. Wade didn't fail to notice that Star wasn't coming over and eating with them.

 _What's HER problem now?!_

 _How long do you have?_

 _SHUT. UP._

"Go get Star." Wade told Justin Gabriel. Justin walked over to where Star was sitting by herself.

"Wade wants you." Justin said. Star looked hopeful, and walked over to where Wade was.

"You will eat with us, and what have I told you about treats before dinner?" Wade confiscated the jar of honey. "Go sit with your friends."

Star slumped, before sitting between Justin and Heath. John sat to Wades right, provoking Stars jealousy again.

"Are you okay Star?" Justin rubbed her back.

"Why don't we ask Wade if you can come with us for a walk after dinner?" Heath suggested.

"No thanks." Star mumbled.

Meanwhile, Wade was bragging about winning season one of NXT.

"I think it was a bit of a disgrace that I had to use my Title Shot in a six-pack challenge, but I'm always ready to do what it takes to win." He said, making John want to vomit.

 _Hang on..._ Star started thinking.

–

"You will NOT be joining Team RAW at Bragging Rights." Wade Barrett told John Cena, who was pleading for permission. "I want you 100% focused on being in my corner for my WWE Title match."

"But Wade, I can do both!" John begged.

"You will do what I say, or you will be fired. This discussion is over." Wade said.

"Awww, poor wittle Johnnie." Miz taunted. "Daddy won't let him play with the big kids."

The men stood in the ring, the Miz having asked John nicely if he would join Team RAW. John had been about to accept, when Wade had intervened.

"You stay of out this." Wade snapped. Without warning, Miz and Alex Riley attacked!

John stood to the side, having not been commanded to defend his master yet. Wade did his best to hold off the attack, but it was pointless.

CRACK!

Star rushed out to the ring and leapt to her guardians defense, using Infinite Paralysis to deal with the two attackers. Wade got up, seeing the coast was clear, and immediately jumped down Johns throat.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Wade roared. "You belong to ME, Cena, and you will defend me or I will FIRE you!"

"I'm sorry Wade." John tried to look contrite. Wade growled.

"Thank goodness I have Lucky here." Wade put an arm around Star, who smirked. "She'll be in my corner, won't you Lucky?"

"Nope." Star grinned. Wade looked horrified.

"Excuse me?!" He looked between her and John, who was trying not to laugh.

"I cashed in my Title Shot as one of the winners of NXT. At Bragging Rights, I'm going up against my good friend Beth Phoenix for the Womens Championship." Star said, a great cheer going up from the fans. "Looks like you're stuck with your new pet John."

With that, Star dropped the mic and walked back to the locker room. John was nearly hyperventilating with trying not to laugh. Wade looked ropeable. STAR had turned on him?!

He stormed backstage after her.

"Explain." Wade seethed. Star blinked, trying not to be scared. No one could inspire fear in her quite like Wade could!

"I didn't think you needed me." She mumbled her response. "I'll throw the match and I'll be in your corner for your match."

Wade slumped.

"Don't do that Lucky." He sighed. "You go out there and you be the Nexus first Champion."

"You mean it?" Star looked up at him.

"Yeah, I mean it." Wade patted her shoulder awkwardly. "We'll be Champions together, eh?"

"Uh-huh!" Star tried to be enthusiastic, but anyone could tell it was put on. She sighed. "I'm going to go and train with Justin and Heath, they said they'd help me get ready."

"Great. Have fun and don't kill them." Wade tried to joke as he shooed her off.

 _You're losing her._

 _I know. Maybe it's for the best._

 _Yeah. She's a good kid. She's gonna be a great Champion._

 _Yeah._

Wade wandered around the arena, feeling like he was losing control of everything. David Otunga was undermining him at every turn, John Cena was trying at the best of times and now Star...

He wished he'd never formed the Nexus. He wished he'd never signed them up for NXT, he wished he'd never even heard of the WWE, he wished...no, he didn't wish that. He'd never wish that he'd never met Star. She truly was his best friend, his only friend.

 _And now because you can't man up and tell her how much she means to you, you're going to lose her._

–

Star looked across the ring at Bragging Rights. Beth Phoenix looked back.

"You promise me you won't hold back." Beth told her.

"I promise, as long as you give me your all." Star replied.

Wade Barrett watched on the monitor backstage, John Cena by his side. "She's got this, easy." Wade smirked. "As long as she believes in herself, she's going to be the new Womens Champion."

"And given how you love to mess with her, it's amazing she has any self-esteem left at all." John commented.

"Excuse me?" Wade stood up, scowling.

"Just an observation." John put his hands up defensively. "You should tell her how you really feel though."

"Shut up." Wade sat back down heavily, nearly falling off his chair. John smirked to himself.

Beth and Star were going blow-for-blow, with Beth finally throwing Star into the ropes. It was to her folly however, as Star came back and kicked her in the face. She then picked Beth up for a body slam and a leg drop, following up by putting Beth in a headlock.

"Good girl Lucky, wear her down." Wade muttered back in the locker room. John had to stop himself from cheering along. Star was almost completely unrecogniseable from the girl who had first appeared in NXT hiding behind Wade Barrett. She was a fighter, she was strong, and she was even standing up for herself. No matter the result of the match, Lucky Star was a true Champion.

"So, how'd you two end up on NXT anyway?" John tried, taking Stars advice and trying get to know Wade.

Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky talk to you about getting to know me?"

"Yup."

"How about we don't and say that we did?"

"Fine by me."

Star struggled to get up after being thrown to the mat. Beth tried to come up behind her, but Star got her with a vicious back kick. This had gone on too long, and it was time to end it.

She opened her right eye and stole her beloved Wades power for her own. Hitting Beth with the Winds of Change, she clapped her hands together.

Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake. Five Paralysis Slaps. The Wastelands. One. Two. Three.

"SHE WON! SHE'S THE CHAMPION! SHE WON!" Wade screamed like an excited fangirl, hugging John. He then realised what he'd done.

"That didn't happen."

"That TOTALLY didn't happen."

Wade ran out to the ring. His Lucky Star was the Womens Champion! HIS Lucky Star!

Star held her new belt, sitting in the middle of the ring. Womens Champion. WOMENS CHAMPION!

"LUCKY!" Wade cheered as he knocked Star over. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"WADE!" Star laughed. For a few minutes at least, there was no John Cena, no David Otunga, no Nexus, no NXT, no WWE, no RAW, no masters, no slaves, just Wade and Star, themselves again.

"Lifetime supply of honey, you can sleep in my bed whenever you want, no bed times and we're going to Disneyland!" Wade declared, making Star laugh.

"Can I use Puppet Eyes to embarrass people?" Star tried.

"NO!" Wade poked her. "Cheeky brat!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way!" Star fired back. They held each other tightly in the middle of the ring, laughing. Wade pulled away and they gazed into each others eyes.

"OI! You two!" They heard David Otunga yell.

John Cena followed David, with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater close on his heels. Justin and Heath were dancing around as Wade lifted Star up onto his right shoulder where she belonged. John was actually smiling, and David grabbed out his phone and started taking photos of the Nexus first Champion.

 _Y'know, I think things are going to turn out okay between those two._ John thought to himself as Star fell into the waiting arms of her beloved Wade. He felt a stab of jealousy. Star wasn't a conventional beauty, but there was a definite charm to the young lady that tugged at Johns heart. She never saw herself as Wades slave, she saw herself as his friend, his right hand, his second-in-command. That was the truth, John saw clearly, for as evil a bastard as Wade was, he was a good man, even if it was only to his beloved Lucky Star.

Her pure love and innocence made John fall in love with her. It killed him inside to know that she would never love him back.

And it made him hate Wade Barrett all the more.

* * *

 **Star's a bit jealous of John Cena! But who cares, SHE'S THE WOMENS CHAMPION! YAY STAR! Star definitely has one-up on John now, although what do Johns feelings for Star mean?**

 **I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge one of my heroes growing up, Chester Bennington from Linkin Park. I'm devastated. It took me three days to actually accept that he's not alive anymore (I won't say gone. He's not gone, he's just in another place now). Rest in peace Chazzy Chaz. We love you.**


	12. Bad News Barrett!

John Cena felt sick. He followed Wade Barrett out to the ring for Wades match for the WWE Title. He didn't want to go against Randy Orton. Not like this. He wanted to face Randy Orton, man to man, his own man against the power of the Viper. Being in the ring with Randy was something sacred, and Wade was an unwelcome intruder into their space.

Wade didn't care two bob for any of that nonsense. He just wanted the WWE Title and the payday that came with it. First thing he was going to do was buy Star her own beehives, so she could have all the honey she wanted. Plus there was the added hilarity of her sending John Cena out to get said honey and him getting stung. Everyone's a winner!

Earlier that night, John had been forced to tag with David Otunga for the Tag Team Titles. He'd won, much to the fury of David Otunga, who he had refused to tag in on principle (the principle being that no one likes David Otunga). He knew there would be hell to pay for that.

 _Unless Star steps in. I'd say Wade would do pretty much anything she says right now._ John smirked to himself.

"What you smirking about Cena?" Wade frowned at him.

"Just how whipped you are. Star keep you on a short leash?" John replied innocently. Wade shook his head in annoyance, but John could see he was amused. "You should talk to her. Tell her the truth."

"Bugger off Cena." Was the curt response. John shrugged. No skin off his nose. He'd just continue to undermine Wade until it was too late and Star was his.

 _That's not going to work Johnny-boy, and you know it._

 _True, but it'll piss Wade off._

 _Good point. Continue._

The pair watched as Randy Orton made his appearance. John felt his heart beat faster. He wanted so badly for Randy to win, to keep his WWE Championship. Randy deserved to be Champion. Not Wade. However, John knew if Wade lost, his career, his LIFE, was over.

Wade stalked the ring, the familiar feeling of being the underdog flowing through him. He loved it. He loved disappointing people, destroying their heroes and laying waste to any hope they had. It gave him such a rush, a feeling of power, that nothing else could give him.

 _Except being HER hero. Now THAT is a power trip._

 _I really need to talk to a professional about this. I have never known anyone to be so annoying as my own self!_

The match started. John watched as the two men circled each other. Wade smirked as Randy stood in front of John.

 _Now THOSE two fancy each other! Wonder how John feels having Randy come out and save him?_

 _Ask Lucky._

 _WILL YOU -!_

The two locked up, and Randy forced Wade into the corner. He began to hammer down on the Englishman, starting to beat the bigger man down. He was vicious, unrelenting. Wade had to do something, and he tossed Randy out of the ring, where he stared at John.

Wade whistled.

"OI! Lovebirds! Title match!" He called out over the top rope. Infuriated, Randy got back into the ring. Wade began to hammer down on the Champion, stopping Randys momentum. Trying to distract the referee as Randy lay helpless on the ropes, Wade watched as John looked on, not moving.

Wade was starting to get annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He rolled out of the ring to confront John. "You've given your little boyfriend beatings in the past, will you bloody move?!"

While Wade was busy berating John, Randy rolled out of the ring and attacked, slamming Wades head into the steel steps.

The pair headed back into the ring and Randy locked Wade into a chinlock, the challenger beginning to fade.

Suddenly, the crowd roared in fury. The Womens Champion, Star, was stalking the stage! Randy glared at her, losing focus on Wade, who used the distraction to get back to his feet and put Randy into a sleeper hold. It didn't work, as Randy slammed him. The two men rolled outside of the ring, and Randy continued to pummel Wade. Wade threw Randy into the steel steps as Star walked down.

Star closed one eye and focused the other on Randy. "Too many paths. Your best one is to get him back into the ring under his own steam. As he gets in, knock him back out. Then go and get him yourself and put him in a sleeper hold. If he powers out, get him back on the mat again and go for another hold. I can't see beyond that." She said to Wade. "That should keep the momentum in your favour."

"You're a treasure Lucky. At least SOMEONE seems to be useful around here." Wade glared at John.

"I'll stay on the ramp. Give Randy something else to worry about." Star retreated as Wade rolled back into the ring and waited for Randy. He followed Stars instructions, wearing down the Champion. He used his fists, he leapt from the second rope and hit Randy. It still wasn't enough.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Wade!" Star hissed. Randy tried to fight back, but Wade was able to slam him. Randy still kicked out.

"Lucky?" Wade turned to Star, who used her good eye to activate X-Ray Eyes.

"Right shoulder and neck." Star told him. Wade targetted the areas that Star told him, wearing down Randy.

Suddenly, Randy got a second wind. The referee went down as the two men tusseled.

"Ref's down! Get up!" Wade commanded to John.

John slowly got up to the apron, but was knocked back down again when Randy threw Wade into him.

"RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, DRAGON, SNAKE!" The Womens Champion flew into the ring and attacked. Each slap sounded like a gunshot throughout the arena, and Wade grinned.

"Get him Lucky!" He cried, sitting back and catching his breath. Star smirked, stalking Randy, hitting him again and again with Infinite Paralysis.

Suddenly, John Cena leapt into the ring and tackled Star! Wade was FURIOUS!

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?!" Wade screamed. John looked at the leader of the Nexus, and saw his eyes flash silver. John gulped. What WAS that?!

"The ref is coming to!" He tried to explain. "You can't get disqualified! You'll lose!"

"Get out!" Wade commanded as the referee got up and slowly got back into the ring.

Wade picked up Randy for the Wastelands. It was over.

Randy had to do something. His limbs were stiff and painful, courtesy of who knows how many Paralysis Slaps from that little witch Star. She had neglected his torso however, and Randy used his body to wiggle free of Wades grasp.

"Nice try." Wade grinned. He picked Randy up again. Randy dug deep within himself, trying to find his inner demon.

Wade prepared to execute the Wastelands, when suddenly Randy fought back!

 _WHAT THE HELL? How'd he recover so quickly from Infinite Paralysis?!_

Wade dodged a clothesline from Randy, and clapped his own hands together. "Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" He weaved the hand signs, knowing that his Paralysis Slaps would only slow Randy, not stop him as Star could.

He went for the first slap, but Randy grabbed his wrist. He glared at Wade, who flinched.

 _Those AREN'T Randys eyes! He's...oh no. He's from Clan Viper!_

Wade cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course the Ortons were from the Viper Clan, a clan whose members were born with a symbiotic demon inside them that they could call on in exchange for a loss of sanity.

Wade had beaten plenty of members of Clan Viper before, but that was only because he had known about their clan power beforehand. Finding out towards the end of a fight was only going to end badly.

Randy was unstoppable now. He slammed Wade around the ring, and lined him up for a poweful RKO.

Star groaned. Of course Randy was from a powerful clan, just like she was. Randy heard voices in his head all right – the voice of the demon he was born with.

Star felt her eye twinge, and knew that it had finished healing from Future Eyes. She was about to attempt Puppet Eyes again, when Cena jumped into the ring and hit her beloved Wade with the Attitude Adjustment!

The referee called for the bell. Wade had won by disqualification, but Randy was still the Champion.

Randy looked stunned. Star felt furious. She bolted into the ring.

Blood was going to spill for this.

Star weaved the hand signs for Infinite Paralysis. Randy tried to stop her with an RKO, but got slammed by the Slaps instantly. Demon or not, a second round of Infinite Paralysis did the Viper no favours, and he slumped to the ground.

"Star, I had to, I did it so Wade would win, Star NO!" John tried to explain, but Star was beyond explainations. She belted John as hard as she could with the Infinite Paralysis, activating X-Ray Eyes so she could inflict even more pain.

 _He hurt Wade._

 _He betrayed Wade._

 _He hurt Wade._

 _He betrayed Wade._

 _HE HURT WADE!_

Star lifted John up, and slammed him into Randy (who was trying to get up) with the Wastelands. Not bothering to waste time with more hand signs, she began stomping and kicking whatever flesh she could get her foot to, not caring if it was Randy or John.

"Lucky! Lucky! LUCKY!" She felt two strong arms pull her back. "Enough. It's over."

Star couldn't breathe. It wasn't right. It wasn't right that she was a Champion and Wade wasn't.

"I'm sorry Wade...I should've...I should've..." Star slumped against his chest. Wade rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault. You were brilliant Lucky." Wade assured her. He pulled her away and lifted John up for another Wastelands against Randy, before stalking out of the ring.

Star, being of a cheeky nature mixed with the vindictiveness that Wade had taught her, quicky put Randys limp arm around Johns shoulders and Johns hand on Randys backside before following Wade out of the arena.

Wade couldn't help but laugh.

–

"She's a Champion now. He's not."

"She still doesn't have the full five powers yet. Her eyes are taking a very long time to mature."

"Why don't you just take the eyes from another Misneach? They're all so drunk and drugged up they probably wouldn't notice."

"Do you know what the alcohol and drugs are doing to their eyes? I want eyes that are pure. You see how she only uses one eye to activate her powers now? No other Misneach has that power."

"Fair enough. What about the rest of her?"

"A Misneach can't survive without their eyes. It's one of the drawbacks of their power."

"So if you take her eyes...she dies?"

"Sad state of affairs but yes, she will die. I was hoping to keep her and breed with her before taking the eyes so that my family wouldn't have to keep buying Misneaches every generation."

"...You already have a set of Misneach eyes!"

"Yes."

"So what do you need HER for?"

"So my daughter can have her own set of eyes. We've been buying Misneaches for centuries."

"What powers do you have?"

"I HAD X-Ray Eyes, Mimic Eyes, Shadow Eyes, Future Eyes and Healing Eyes. Unfortunately, not being a Misneach, I only had a limited number of uses before the eye powers became useless."

"So you don't have any of the powers left?"

"No. That's another reason why I wanted to breed with the girl. So that my descendants won't need to worry about limiting their eye use."

"You sick mother... I like you."

"I don't like you."

–

It was the next night on Monday Night RAW, and Star couldn't help but bounce around the ring. It was slowly sinking in – SHE WAS THE BLOODY WOMENS CHAMPION!

The rest of the Nexus lined up as usual, with John Cena hiding near a turnbuckle, earning a pointed stare from Wade Barrett.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the most dominant group in the history of the WWE, the Nexus!" Wade addressed the crowd, much to their displeasure. "I'm Wade Barrett. This is David Otunga," (Here, Otunga flashed his new Tag Team Title Belt) "Heath Slater," (Heath grinned) "Justin Gabriel, (Justin waved to the fans. Wade then had to summon John Cena to the lineup) "John Cena," (John rudely waved his hand in his face – You Can't See Me! Wade rolled his eyes) "And the hurricane with the Womens Title is my favourite person in the whole world, my Lucky Star."

Star lifted up her new belt, still bouncing. Wade patted her head.

"Now if she could just stay still for five minutes it would be much appreciated."

Star giggled. She stood by Wades right hand (HER spot, thank you very much John) and he slipped his big hand around her small paw.

"Now last night," Wade started, his voice getting rougher. Star felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She looked up at Wade, his usually grey/brown eyes now a solid silver. YES! "Last night, I defeated Randy Orton."

He grimaced. Star couldn't wipe the smirk from her face. John was gonna get it now! "Why don't you explain to everyone EXACTLY what happened Cena?" Wade growled.

Star followed Wade as he stood in front of John and shoved the microphone in his face. If Wade had been mad when Star had used Puppet Eyes, he was beyond livid now.

And Star LOVED watching Wade when he was livid. When he was at his most cruel, nasty, evil and punishing...mainly because he never EVER took it out on her. It was always someone else who wore the brunt of what Star called "Bad News Barrett"!

"You were about to get beat down by Randy Orton." John said. "So I interferred, got Randy disqualified (sorry snookums) and you won the match, congratulations."

"IS there something going on between you and Randy?" David asked.

"You noticed it too?" Justin turned to David.

"I think everyone noticed." Star said. "Hands up everyone who's noticed the tension between Randy Orton and John Cena?"

Every hand in the arena went up.

"Hey, that man got some fine booty." John shrugged.

Wade smirked in mock amusement.

"So everything's fine then isn't it Cena?" Wade began to rant. Star settled herself down on the turnbuckle to watch the show. "Randy Orton's still the WWE Champion."

The crowd cheered. Star braced herself in anticipation.

"I won the match," Wade continued. "And you still haven't got yourself fired."

It was coming, Star could feel it. Bad News Barrett was about to come out, the silver eyes were a dead giveaway...

"Well John...I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Wade roared. Now the Nexus were REALLY frightened, and they all cleared the ring. John gulped, those silver eyes again!

"Yes, yes, YES!" Star cheered, nearly falling off the turnbuckle.

"You have done nothing but make your little boyfriend a target. You might have thought you were smart, keeping your job and losing me the Title, but all you have done is stirred up the wrath of the Nexus!" Wade snarled. "You put your hands on Lucky, and for that, you will pay."

Star actually did fall of the turnbuckle this time, and landed outside of the ring. Hang on, what about the Title?

"If the peanut gallery could kindly NOT fall out of the ring?" Wade said. Star giggled sheepishly. "John, you are FORBIDDEN from even LOOKING at Randy Orton. You are not to be anywhere near the ring when he's in it, you are not to speak to him, text him, Tweet him, whatever! You're not even to compete against him." Wade thundered. "Otherwise you WILL be fired!"

John felt sick. Randy was his last hope for getting rid of the Nexus. Knowing that Randy was there fighting this insidious group was the one thing that helped John hold on. Now, Wade was doing his best to take even that away from him.

"And I will get Randy." Wade promised. "I will make you watch in the locker room as I rip Randy Orton to shreds. When I take the WWE Universe away from you forever."

John felt cold. He knew Wade wasn't joking around anymore.

Star got back into the ring (red as a beetroot) and stood by Wades side again. "Bad News Barrett!" She laughed to herself.

Just then Michael Cole got another one of his annoying messages from the RAW General Manager.

"NOW what does he bloody well want?!" Wade roared.

"Or she." Star piped up.

"You're being brave." John muttered.

"Eyes are silver. I could call him an English sourpuss who's cricket team are an embarrassment and he won't even notice." Star shrugged. "It's like the angrier he gets, the less he notices me antagonising him."

"Don't be so sure convict." Wade fired, making Star glare. _Bloody Poms and their obsession with Australians being convicts!_

Wade smirked at her, his eyes returning to their normal colour as he calmed down. Star pouted. She liked his Bad News temper.

Michael Cole read the email. The Main Event that night would decide who was going to be the special guest referee for Wades rematch for the WWE Title – if Randy won, he got to choose. If the member of the Nexus Wade chose won, then Wade would choose.

The members of Nexus made their way back into the ring, each one of them hoping to be chosen for the match against Randy. Star sighed. John Cena would probably be chosen again, just to spite him. She felt the jealousy return. It was the exact same jealousy she felt when she walked past any of the Divas.

What a pain.

"I know exactly who's going to be fighting Randy Orton tonight." Wade said, sounding more English than usual. "What do you say Lucky? You gonna beat Randy Orton for me?"

Star could have screamed. No way! He'd chosen her?! He'd chosen HER!

 _Take THAT John Cena and David Otunga!_

"YES YES YES!" Star cheered.

"So it's official, the Womens Champion Lucky Star versus the WWE Champion Randy Orton!" Wade announced. "I hope you enjoy watching the most dominant female in the WWE destroy your boyfriend." He sneered at John.

John slumped to the mat. Not Star. Not Star against Randy. He couldn't bear to think of either one being hurt, let alone them hurting each other.

He thought of the damage Randy could do to Star, but then was suddenly reminded of how Star could easily hurt Randy. His heart ached, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Before we get to that," David suddenly spoke up. "We have an issue that needs resolving. Last night, John Cena and I became Tag Team Champions. Wade, John completely ignored me, and then hit me with an AA! I think that's grounds enough for him to be fired right now!"

David glared at John, who was grateful for an excuse to feel something other than devastated. He glared back at David.

"Well given that I actually wanted to WIN last night, I thought I did the right thing." John smirked, waving his hand in front of his face to tease David.

"Will you fire him please?!" David turned to Wade, who sighed.

"One minute." Wade turned to Star, who was tugging on his sleeve. The pair whispered together for a few seconds, before turning back to the others.

"You're right about one thing David. You and Cena can't possibly coexist as the Tag Team Champions." Wade said. "So here's what we're gonna do. We're going to have ourselves a Tag Team Title match right now. John Cena and David Otunga verses the two blokes from the Unholy Trio. Someone send me a referee!"

"THE UNHOLY TRIO?!" Justin, Heath and Star glared at Wade, who shrugged as a referee made his way down to the ring.

"Trust us, you three are impossible." David pointed out. "We don't have time to go through YOUR rap sheet!"

* * *

 **I watched the episode of RAW recently after the PPV where John Cena AA'd Wade so that Wade would win, but Randy Orton would retain the title, and Wade sounds almost EXACTLY like he did a few years later when he took on the Bad News Barrett character. So I figured it'd be funny to throw in the line. Not foreshadowing or anything *whistles innocently***

 **Question: If John is torn between Star and Randy and Star loves Wade and Randy loves John, does it make it a love square or a pair of conjoined love triangles?**


	13. Another Failure

Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel stood in one corner. David Otunga and John Cena in the other. Wade Barrett and Lucky Star at ringside.

"Yay Heath and Justin!" Star cheered.

"We're SUPPOSED to be impartial!" Wade chided her.

"I'm not." Star poked her tongue out at him. He flicked her nose. "WADE!"

Justin and David both stood on the apron. It was now John and Heath.

John was ready to fight, to take out some of his frustrations on Heath. Even though he seemed to be one of _her_ friends.

"HOLD IT!" Wade commanded.

Everyone turned to look at him. Except Star, who was still rubbing her sore snoot.

"The Nexus does NOT fight amongst itself." Wade pointed out. "That means someone has to do the right thing. For the greater good."

Four blank stares and one irritated one looked back at him.

"Someone has to lie down in the middle of the ring." Wade finished.

John went off his brain at Wade. There was no way on earth that he was lying down and being pinned! This was a farce! Wade had pushed things too far this time!

"And that person...is David Otunga!" Wade ignored John and turned to David, who looked horrified.

"Man, I've been nothing but LOYAL to you, why me?!" David protested.

"NOW, Otunga, that is an order!" Wade growled.

"My poor nose." Star finally stopped rubbing her nose. Wade flicked it again. "ARGH!"

"Man, why are you making me do this?!" David pleaded.

"That is an ORDER! Do NOT disobey me!" Wade began to get angry.

Defeated, John slapped Davids back, making the tag. Furious, hurt and humiliated, David Otunga walked out to the middle of the ring.

"NOW Otunga." Wade glared.

"For the Nexus man!" Heath pointed to the black and gold armband that he wore proudly. David bit his lip. He didn't want to do this. What had he done to deserve this?!

He finally sucked up a lungful of air and got down on the mat.

"Hurry up! Pin me!" He snapped at Heath, who obliged.

Star bolted into the ring, sore nose forgotten. Heath and Justin were Champions too! The three of them were the shining lights of the Nexus, the three friends who were never far apart and never would be again.

"Thanks Wade." Star hugged Wade, who turned slightly pink.

"Any time Lucky." He rubbed her back.

John Cena stormed from the arena, livid. He glanced back and saw Star up on Wades shoulder again which made him even angrier.

 _He doesn't deserve her! He doesn't deserve her but in the end she'll stay with him for the rest of her life because she doesn't know better. She LOVES the sick freak! Why can't she see how bad he is?_

 _Because he loves her too John. He'll never admit it, but he loves her more than anything. She's the only person he will ever care about in his life._

 _And that's why you care. Because she's worked that magic on you too._

John stormed into the locker room and sulked. He wasn't even allowed to look at Randy, one thing that would have cheered him up more than anything, because _Wade_ had forbidden it.

 _See? Wade went right for what would hurt you most. Because you touched HER. If you hadn't, he would have left you alone. Because he loves her more than the air he breathes and he will destroy anything that harms her._

 _Humiliate him. Beat him to a pulp. Destroy his spirit or break his heart. Take his soul if you must, but for the love of the air he breathes: Don't. Touch._

 _HER._

–

"We are the Champions! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS, 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS – OF THE WORLD!" The Unholy Trio sang as loudly as humanly possible for about the fifteenth time that evening.

"YOUR fault." David Otunga told Wade Barrett, who was rubbing his face in frustration. Not that he minded Queen, when the songs were sung properly.

"You three can sit down now. We've been serenaded enough." Wade told the three Champions as they got their breaths together for another round.

"Yes Wade!" Came the obedient chorus. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Come here Lucky." He sat by one of the lockers and beckoned to Star. Star ran over, and he pulled her into his lap, much to her joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him.

The group were hanging out in their locker room. Husky Harris and Michael MicGillicutty were doing the rounds with drinks and snacks. John Cena was huddled in the corner in the fetal position. David Otunga was still smarting, and the aforementioned Star, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were hyper as ever.

"Now Lucky, you have a very important match tonight." Wade said. Star turned serious.

"Yes Wade." She looked up at him.

"Do you know why I picked you?" He asked her.

"Because I know how to beat someone from Clan Viper?" Star tried. Wade smirked.

"So you DID figure it out." He hugged her. "You're getting better and better all the time."

"Clan Viper?" Heath asked. Johns ears pricked up.

"There are numerous Clans around the world, most of them useless except for posterity, but there are five Great Clans that still have most of their power – well, except mine. Clan Barrett grew out of their bloodline trait centuries ago, I don't even know what it was." Wade told them.

"Clan Viper have demons they can summon to power them." Star added. "Clan Grey Goat are a joke, they're only strong if they grow their hair out, then there's my clan, Clan Misneach, who have amazing eye powers but are drunk as anything..."

"And then there's Clan Phenom. I'm willing to bet that's where the Undertaker and Kane come from." Wade finished.

"Yeeew!" Heath exhaled.

"How does Clan Barrett even count as one of the Great Clans if they don't have a bloodline trait?" David asked sceptically.

"We're naturally powerful. We don't need a bloodline trait." Wade bragged.

"They're also the most selfish, self-absorbed, evil and narcissistic people in the history of ever." Star added. Wade beamed.

"And yet you still insist that Wade is a good man?!" John looked incredulous.

"He is." Star shrugged. "To me anyway."

She snuggled closer to Wade, feeling entirely satisfied. While she liked John well enough, the fact that Wade chose HER to take on Randy Orton had her feeling like the biggest dog in the yard. She saw John slump slightly, and felt a smirk appear on her lips.

 _Take THAT._ She thought smugly, completely oblivious to the fact that John was rivaling Wade for her affections, not her for Wades approval.

She's not the brightest crayon in the box, our Star.

"You're almost as bad as he is." Justin chided her.

"I raised her well." Wade grinned. He looked at the clock that sat above the door.

"Time for you to go Lucky. Remember – don't use your eye powers unless you absolutely must, and NO PUPPET EYES." Wade warned her. Star jumped off his lap.

"I'll be fine Wade. Just you watch me." She smirked. "Ever see an angry honey badger? You know when they can't get honey, they eat snakes."

"Poor Randy." Wade laughed as Star made her way to the ring.

–

Star had never felt so confident in her life, and it's probably what led to her downfall.

 _Wade chose ME. ME, to take on the Viper, the WWE Champion Randy Orton. David Otunga is WRONG! WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! Wade IS my friend! Wade DOES care about me! Wade DOES believe in me! So THERE!_

 _...Just don't mess this up._

She stood opposite Randy Orton, ready to take him down. He cracked his neck.

"You can't get the jump on me Orton, I know you're from Clan Viper." Star sneered at him.

"And it's obvious to anyone that you're a Misneach. You know the Vipers were the ones who drove your ancestors out of Ireland?" Randy replied coolly.

"Then it's time I got some payback!" Star went on the attack. She lept at Randy, catching him off-guard and knocking him to the mat. She rained down heavy blows on his head and shoulders, until the referee pulled her away. She then pulled him up and turned him inside out for a neckbreaker. She picked him up and slammed him on the mat.

She got him up and whipped him into a corner. She then ran at him, nearly kicking his head clean off. She jabbed and she kicked and she whipped and she slammed. Randy didn't have time to breathe, let alone summon his symbiotic demon.

John Cena watched from backstage, huddled around a monitor in the Nexus locker room with the rest of the group. On one hand, he was so happy that Star was winning, on the other he was devastated that Randy was losing. He hazarded a glance at Wade Barrett, who smirked.

 _That JERK! He knows exactly how I'm feeling. What a mess!_ John groaned inwardly.

Star was on fire. She didn't give Randy any breathing space, she just attacked, attacked, attacked.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" She hit him with Paralysis Slaps, trying to get him to summon his demon earlier than he planned. If he did that, she'd counter immediately with Infinite Paralysis. That demon was the wildcard, and Star knew that the sooner she forced it, the easier it would be to deal with it. Wade had done it many times before, and it had been why Randy had won the night before – it was the typical Viper strategy, wear down your opponent then summon the demon. Star used her speed to her advantage here, while keeping enough energy in reserve to mount a good offensive later on in the match.

"Good girl Lucky. Good girl." Wade muttered, rocking as he watched the match on the monitor.

 _Shouldn't you be out there with her?_

 _She's not that imbecile Cena, I can trust her._

Star began to slow her assault, feigning tiredness while using the time to gain back any lost energy. She just had to sucker in Randy into using the demon early, while she still had the energy to combat it.

"What's the matter snake? Too scared to hurt a girl?" Star taunted.

Randy smirked. He knew he had one advantage over Star, one trump card that would ruin her chances of winning the match.

It was now time to play it.

"You really think I'm scared of you, a _little girl_?!" He said with a note of triumph.

"He didn't." Wade groaned.

"He did." David Otunga shook his head. "You made a big mistake Wade."

"Shut up!" Wade growled, rounding on David.

Star lost it. All strategy flew out of her head, replaced by rage. She pounded Randy Orton with her full power, using everything she had to hurt him.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She roared.

"LUCKY NO!" Wade cried at the monitor. He rushed out of the locker room, John close on his heels. He had to get to Star, try to calm her down so she could win the match! She was playing right into Randys hands!

Star continued to viciously beat down on the Viper. Every blow made Randy smirk. Finally, Stars anger ran out, and she slumped against the turnbuckle. Randy felt sore and tired, but he knew it was only temporary.

The voices in his head began to sing. His head slumped back as he let himself be carried away by the wave of music that only he would ever hear. The demon was stirring, and it was time to go to work.

He fixed his eyes on Star, and made his way towards her. She tried to escape, but he caught her and threw her back into the turnbuckle, slamming her with his fists before the referee pulled him away.

He then grabbed her and threw her down with a powerful body slam. He mounted her and rained more blows on her, the referee barely able to make him stop. He picked her apart, piece by piece, limb by limb.

Star knew she was in big trouble. She'd fallen right into his trap, and was cursing herself for doing so.

 _There is ONE thing you haven't tried yet._ She thought. There was no way it would work though, would it?

She had to try. Opening one eye, she looked straight into the eyes of Randy Orton, trying to see the demon inside. Once she was certain she had it, she activated the blue of Copy Eyes.

She felt strength return to her body, the pain slowly being washed away. It wasn't anywhere near as effective as having her own demon would be, but it definitely helped. Randy growled and flew at her. Thinking quickly, she pulled down on the top rope, sending Randy flying past her out of the ring, landing heavily on his shoulder. Star landed on him with an elbow, winding the Viper.

 _HA!_

Randy cried in pain. Star then whipped him headfirst into the unforgiving steel steps. Groggily, Randy tried to get up and fight back, but the damage was done.

Star threw him back into the ring and hit him with another body slam. She was winning. She was going to win!

She saw Wade standing on the stage. She grinned at him, getting up and circling the Viper.

 _I've got this won, easily._

She laughed.

"And now, the great Clan Viper pays for it's crimes against the Clan of Misneach!" She hissed.

"Hurry up Lucky." Wade groaned under his breath. She was getting ahead of herself!

Star went to pick up Randy for the Wastelands. It was over. Suddenly, Randy flipped himself over like the snake he was! Without realizing it, Star was hit with a devastating RKO!

She barely heard the three count, but she knew what had happened. She had failed. Wade was going to be FURIOUS.

Wade ran out to the ring, but stopped short as Randy glared at him. He walked around the ring to where Star had rolled out. He helped her up and threw her towards John, who caught her and held her up while Wade glared at Randy.

"I win." Randy smirked. "The guest referee will be my _boyfriend_ John Cena."

John felt his heart leap. The crowd roared their approval.

 _Bugger._ Wade groaned inwardly. _I wanted Lucky to be the referee._

 _Unless..._

"Fair enough." Wade spat. "But to ensure that Mister Cena is an impartial referee, if I do NOT win the WWE Championship, then John, you're fired."

John nearly dropped Star. _You PRICK!_

"Oh I'm not done yet." Wade smirked. "John, if I DO win the WWE Championship, you will be relieved of all duties to the Nexus. You'll be free."

If John had felt sick at Bragging Rights, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Randy was furious. He'd played right into Wades hands.

Wade looked like the cat that had gotten the cream. Victory was his, and there was no one who could stop him now.

"C'mon you two." He ordered John and Star to follow him to the locker room. Star tried to reach for his hand, but he pulled away.

She felt Johns strong arm squeeze her, trying to comfort her. She looked up at him, and he smiled sadly at her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He continued to help her backstage, following Wade.

"I'll see you two in the locker room. I'm going to get a drink." Wade told them, walking towards catering.

John could see that Star was close to tears, and he hugged her. "Don't worry about old Grumpy-Pants. He'll come around." He tried to cheer her up.

Star looked up at him sadly, before burying her face in his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly, rocking her gently.

"It's okay. It'll all be okay." He whispered.

He looked up. Randy Orton had also made his way backstage. He took one look at John holding Star and turned on his heel towards anywhere but there.

Johns heart felt torn.

 _This is all Wade Barretts fault. He's slowly destroying Star, even though he loves her, he's destroying the WWE, and now he's getting between me and Randy. This is all his fault._

 _Wade, you're too evil to be allowed to run the show anymore. I will end this. I'll free Star, I'll disband the Nexus, I'll sort things out with Randy and I'll be WWE Champion again._

 _Wade Barrett, your reign of terror ends._

 _Now._

* * *

 **Wade Barrett is a scheming so-n-so isn't he? Once again, he's grouchy with Star. How much more of this will she take? Will John Cena win her away? And what does Wade being a member of one of the Great Five Clans mean? And of course, our favourite trio are now Champions! Yay for the Unholy Trio!**

 **Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out "Slave", the prequel to "We Are One". It's mainly one-shots in no particular order going through the adventures of Wade Barrett and Lucky Star before they got to NXT. Keep an eye out for cameos!**


	14. Bloodline Curse

Star was in total disgrace. Wade Barrett only spoke to her if he had to, otherwise he completely ignored her. No hugs, no snuggling in his bed, no plotting to take over the world and worst of all:

"I haven't had any honey in two whole days!" Star sobbed to Beth Phoenix, who was pulling on her boots.

"You have money, go buy some." Beth pointed out. They were sat in the Divas locker room, and Beth had a match against Tamina later on.

"Wade only gives me a small allowance." Star said. Beth widened her eyes.

"Star, you know that you get paid as a Diva, right? All the money you earn is yours, not Wades, he shouldn't be keeping it from you and only giving you an allowance!" She bit back her anger, furious at Wade. She had tried to like him for Stars sake, but he was just such a JERK!

Star shrugged, feeling small. She had no idea about financial management, and didn't even realize that she was getting a pay-cheque (interestingly enough, as Womens Champion, a much bigger cheque than Wade was getting). She started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Beth kneeled down in front of her.

"Star, everyone knows that Wade isn't good for you. Sure, he looked after you, but now you're growing up and he doesn't like it. So he's trying to tighten the screws on you to keep you under his thumb, knowing that you don't want him to leave you and playing with your emotions to keep you doing what he says." She tried to explain what Wade was like to her young friend. "He might love you, yes, but that doesn't mean that he can treat you like this. You have to stand up to him."

"You don't understand." Star tried to brush Beth off, but it was useless. _She's 100% right. Just like David Otunga is right._

 _No, they're wrong! Wade is just doing what he thinks is best for me!_

 _You sure? Explain then, why he's only nice to you when you're doing what he wants? Why he treats you like dirt when you make mistakes? He's only getting worse Star, and you know that nothing will change._

 _He's just...just...he's got a lot going on right now, okay?_

 _You keep telling yourself that._

Star got up and shuffled out of the Divas locker room. She clutched at her Womens Championship, about the only thing that made her feel better at the moment. Even being with Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel made her tired.

"Hey Star." She heard a strong voice behind her. She turned around.

"Hi John." She said in a small voice. John Cena sighed.

"You look awful. How's things with the old English Grumpy-Pants?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"He's still mad at me." She sighed. John pulled her in a bit closer.

"You'll be okay. You don't need him." He told her as they walked along.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Star said bitterly. "They don't understand."

"No, none of us do." John stopped and turned to face her. "We just know that you're sad, and we want to make you happy. We see that Wade is the one making you sad, so we want him to go away. See?"

"I don't want Wade to go away." Star said. "I just...I wish it was just us back in England again. None of this WWE drama. Things were simpler back then."

"But then I would never have met you, and that would make me sad." John pulled a face. Star laughed. "Hey, she laughs! Oh my god I never thought it was possible!"

Star tried to contain herself. "Oh shut up." She gave him a friendly punch.

The pair horsed around, laughing. Star had John in a headlock, and he was begging for mercy.

"Please! Let me go! I'll be good, I promise!" John mock-pleaded.

"Never!" Star said, barely able to speak for laughing.

"Woe is me! Woe is me!" John teased.

"OI! CENA!" They heard a dark English voice yell. They both looked up to see Wade walking towards them.

"There you are I've been..." Wade stopped. Star still had her arms around Johns neck, and he had his hands on her waist. "Nevermind." Wade turned around and walked away.

"Wade!" Star ran after him, John following. Wade turned to glare at the both of them, but could only manage a sad glance.

"John, your orders are to look after Lucky for me. Both of you get out of my sight." Wade stormed off.

John groaned. First Randy Orton, now Wade Barrett.

"Our lives suck. Wanna go throw snow balls at passing cars?" Star suggested.

"Really? That's how you amuse yourself?" John looked at her with mock disapproval.

"Or we could turn off the hot water to the arena." Star grinned.

"I like that suggestion better, let's go!"

–

 _Hot and cold on her again Wadey-boy. You're a disgrace._

 _Go away._

 _No._

 _I've already lost her. She was all over that bloody knob Cena earlier._

 _And who's fault is that?_

 _I'm her guardian! She's supposed to grow up and go away!_

 _But yet you won't let her go. Because you desire her. You're trapped between wanting her for your lover and your duty as her guardian. By the way, you suck at both._

 _Up yours! I did the best I could!_

 _Not only are you trapped between your desire for her as a lover and your duty to her as her guardian, you're also still trying to desperately hold on to your plans to use her as your slave. To pretend you don't care one whit about her while taking all of her money. Nice job on that by the way jackass._

 _Please. Stop it. I don't know what's happening to me. I never cared about anyone before her, not even my parents. Why is everything going so wrong now?! Why have my feelings changed? It'd be all right if I just cared about her as sister like I always did, but now everything is going all haywire!_

 _...You're extremely messed up Wade. That's all I can think of. Something has gone wrong in your head, and you have no idea how to fix it._

 _Well you're no bloody help are you?_

 _You could always give in to your desires and let go of your plan to use her._

 _I'll let go of the plan, but there's no way I'm going to give in to THOSE desires! Do you KNOW what she went through before she met me?! She was sexually abused by an old man! Her trust as a child violated by an adult! I'd be no better than him if I did that to her!_

 _She wants you though. She's always wanted you._

 _Go away, please._

–

"The Silver Eyes. I don't believe it. Clan Barrett HAVEN'T grown out of their bloodline trait after all!"

"What do you mean?"

"Or should I say, bloodline curse? Either way, he has no idea what's happening to him. Unbelievable. He really does love her."

"Will you elaborate PLEASE?"

"There's a reason why those from Clan Barrett don't love, why they're so evil and mean. It's because when a Barrett truly gives their heart, and puts the welfare of someone else 100% before their own interests, they Imprint. Up until now though, it was thought that the clan had lost that trait forever."

"You mean like that wolf in Twilight?"

"Sort of, only not as intense, and it's not random, but caused by a deliberate act of love; plus a Barrett can even choose to disobey the impulses that the Imprint forces on them, although it's mentally draining. He will be everything she wants and needs, and while in the beginning she needed a guardian, a big brother, now she's finally growing up. She wants a lover, and his genetics are forcing him to comply with that against his will and he doesn't know why. All because for one split-second, he truly wanted what was best for her, disregarding his own interests completely."

"That still doesn't explain the Silver Eyes."

"If a Barrett senses a threat to the person they Imprinted on, their eyes will change colour and they will be invincible. Nothing will harm them. It will also make them completely subservient to their Imprinted one until they calm down."

"And because they're all so self-absorbed, this rarely happens, and so the Clan started thinking that the bloodline trait had died out."

"Exactly. Everyone thought it was gone."

"So by saving her life, he inadvertently Imprinted on her?"

"I'd say by Imprinting on her, he saved her life. She can't die until he dies, then she becomes just as mortal as the rest of us."

"So we can take her eyes and she'll be fine?"

"I wouldn't call it fine, but she'd live, until he dies anyway. Given how long members of the Clans live, she would be in for a very, very bad time."

"How do you KNOW all of this?"

"My family have always been a bit...jealous, of the Clans you might say. We have a whole library dedicated to the Great Five. It's important if you want to keep farming one of the Clans for their power."

"That's pretty neat."

–

Survivor Series. John Cena stood in the middle of the ring as the crowd chanted his name.

 _I end this now. I end this for you, Star. I end this for you, Randy. And Wade, I end this so that you will NEVER hurt anyone else again._

Wade Barrett strode proudly to the ring, 100% certain of himself. He had never felt so powerful in his life. He had set all the pieces, pulled all of the strings, and finally, FINALLY his plans were coming to fruition.

 _I'm a bloody genius._

Then the crowd roared. Randy Orton slithered out to the arena. If Wade was confident, then Randy was the complete opposite. He had no idea what John had planned, or how desperate Wade was. What WOULD the Englishman stoop to in order to get his hands on the payday that came with being the WWE Champion?

He was also worried about John, a man who he loathed, loved, hated, respected. He hated worrying about John. It made things complicated.

The two competitors stood either side of the ring as John displayed the WWE Championship for the crowd. He then handed the belt to the assistant at the side of the ring, and signaled for the bell.

It was on.

The two men deathstared each other. Then they circled and locked up, both men struggling for dominance early. Both men, feeling each other out.

Randy got the dominance early. Wade frowned. While he knew he had John on his side, he knew that demon was just waiting to come out.

Wade slammed Randy into a corner, and decided to try John out. He smirked as John pulled him away from punching Randy, threatening to disqualify him. Randy started to lose his cool.

The tables turned, and John had to pull Randy off Wade. That set Randy off, nearly pulling the demon forward.

Wade liked it. He began to slam Randy around, throwing him into the steel steps, the apron, the barricade. Randy kicked out of the pin, so Wade pulled out his old bareknuckle fighting moves.

Again, Randy kicked out. Backstage, Star was watching. She felt bad for John, but she desperately wanted Wade to win. Maybe then he'd be nice to her again.

The match raged on. Wade pinned Randy multiple times, but every time Randy was just able to kick out. Star frowned.

 _Johns counts are too slow. You had better not betray Wade again John, or I will never forgive you._

 _John was nice to you though._

 _Everyone is nice to me._

 _Except Wade._

 _Wade is more than nice to me. He's my protector, he's my best friend._

 _Your master you mean. You're nothing more than a tool to him, and you know it._

 _Rack off._

Randy finally got some dominance back. He coiled, letting his demon power him, but Wade managed to escape before he was pinned.

 _The demon is out now. Time to end this._ Wade grinned.

He slammed Randy against the side of the ring, before rolling back into the ring himself. He shot a warning glare at John. "Remember, I get that title or you're fired!"

John didn't look at him. Randy rolled back into the ring, into the waiting grasp of Wade Barrett!

Randy hit the mat with a crash, as Wade hit him with the Wastelands. It was -,

"He's got the rope, get off him!" John stopped the count after two as Randy grabbed the rope.

Wade was incredulous.

"I said I'd call it down the middle, his hand is on the ropes!" John told him again. Wade grimaced. This wasn't going to plan.

Suddenly, John felt a peculiar sensation. It was like he was a passenger in his own body, watching through the windows of his eyes as his body moved by itself.

 _This isn't right._ Thought John, as he dragged Randy to the middle of the ring. _What am I doing?_

Wade raised an eyebrow at John. _Odd. I thought he said he was going to call it right down the middle?_

He looked at John for a moment, green eyes meeting gray. Wade blinked.

 _Hang on...Cena has...blue eyes?_

Horror dawned on Wades face. He felt like he was going to vomit. He stared into the green eyes of John Cena.

 _Cena has blue eyes. Cena has blue eyes. Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!_

"STOP IT!" Wade screamed into Johns face. "LET HIM GO!"

"Are you okay Wade?" John asked, but it was robotic, nothing like John Cena at all.

"I AM WARNING YOU STAR, YOU DROP THIS _NOW_!" Wade could feel the bile rising from his stomach. She had been WARNED so many times, this was unacceptable!

"Why?" Star asked. One eye was fine, the other was staring at John through the screen, hooking him with Puppet Eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted me for? Aren't I just a tool, something to help you line your pockets with cash?"

John repeated this in the same eerie tone. Wade felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over him while punching him in the guts.

"Lucky please. Don't do this. We'll talk about this, okay?" Wade tried to reason with her.

"Everyone tells me the same thing. You're only using me for my power. Is that true Wade?" JohnStar asked.

Wade couldn't answer. He swallowed back the rising vomit.

"Lucky, just let him go. I'll let it slide this time, just don't use Puppet Eyes again!" Wade begged. "You're hurting yourself for nothing!"

 _What does HE care if I'm hurting?_

John felt his body return to normal. Randy meanwhile stood by a turnbuckle, watching the whole scene play out.

"So that's Puppet Eyes. Ugh." John shook the dizzy feeling off.

The match continued. Wade began to gain dominance again, fighting Randy, wearing the Viper down.

Star looked on with her one good eye as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater tried to patch up the eye she'd controlled John with gauze and bandages.

"He's not worth it Honey Badger." Justin told her.

"Please don't hurt yourself any more." Heath hugged her.

Wade finally went for another Wastelands, this time making sure Randy was no where near the ropes. Down went Randy again, and again John was slow with the count.

"You are REALLY starting to annoy me!" Wade growled. "That count was deliberately slow!"

"I'm just calling it down the middle." John threw up his hands to defend himself.

"BULL." Wade got up, glaring. John stood up too, glaring into the eyes of Wade Barrett. "You have no intention of letting me win, do you?"

John didn't answer. Instead, he shoved Wade...right into a RKO!

"NO!" Star cried. Wade lay in the middle of the ring, defeated. Randy was still the Champion.

Randy looked at John, who sat, devastated, in the middle of the ring as Wade lay in pain behind him.

Randy didn't know what to think.

"All of you, now!" Star roared to the Nexus, leading them all out to the ring as John prepared to lay further hurt on her hero.

 _Your hero huh?_

Star bolted into the ring and attacked John, who fought right back. The other members of Nexus quickly pulled Wade to safety as Star took on both Randy Orton and John Cena.

"You traitor." She spat at John. "I thought you were my friend!"

"For crying out loud Star, look at yourself! Look at him!" John pointed to Wade, who was hanging off Heath, watching from the safety of the ramp. "He treats you like you're lower than dirt and you lap it up, just waiting for the next crumbs he gives you! How can you love him?! Why can't you love ME?!"

Randy looked at the pair, uneasy. Things were coming to an ugly head, and he didn't think he wanted to be a part of it.

Star didn't say anything. She rolled out of the ring, storming past Justin, who tried to grab her for a hug, storming past Heath and Wade, Heath trying to call out to her and cheer her up, while Wade just stared at her.

She was in pain. Her heart was torn completely. She stalked backstage and locked herself in one of the female toilets.

What was a Womens Champion to do?

* * *

 **May or may not have nearly been late to work as I was writing all morning. I'm one of those people who likes to be several chapters ahead in case I get writers block or something.**

 **So, the Clan Barrett bloodline power ISN'T dead. Poor Wade! And poor Star - has she finally been broken? Find out next time!**

 **Lots of love for my reviewers and readers. You guys rock!**


	15. Broken

Star lay on her bed. Around her lay one hundred and thirty six jars of honey, untouched.

"This stuff's from Australia, that Beechworth stuff you rave on and on about. Hey Lucky? Don't you want some?!" Wade Barrett tried desperately to get a response from her. Star just lay still, staring glassy-eyed at the ceiling. "Please, please get up!"

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Wade growled, and got up to open it.

"Any response?" Justin Gabriel asked, while Heath Slater rushed to Stars side to howl in misery.

"Wake up Honey Badger, wake up!" Heath was miserable.

Star had been out for four days, which was bad enough, but she had a Womens Championship defence coming up on the next night of RAW, and if she couldn't defend her title...

"C'mon Honey Badger, up you get!" Justin pulled at her arm. Nothing.

"I've tried everything. Even this weird Asian honey that she seems to think is all right..." Wade picked up one of the jars and looked at it weirdly.

"You have NOT!" Heath suddenly shot up, angry.

"Heath-," Justin tried to calm Heath down, but Heath was on a roll.

"This is YOUR fault! You've used her and abused her and now she's broken and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Heath yelled. "Why couldn't you have loved her, huh? Treated her with kindness, even when she made mistakes?"

Wade snarled.

"You know NOTHING, Slater, now mind your own business and get out of my hotel room." He commanded.

"It's Stars room too!" Justin fired.

"GET OUT!" Wade roared. The two male members of the Unholy Trio looked at him disgusted, before heading out of the room.

And things were only going to get worse...

–

John Cena was so excited! After years of entertaining the WWE Universe, he was now a PART of the WWE Universe!

He was sat in the front row of Monday Night RAW, bouncing around like he was five again. He couldn't wait for the next match.

"I'm totally excited! This is my first RAW, how many have you been to?" He asked a little kid sitting next to him.

"Two!" The kid grinned excitedly.

"Wow!" John high-fived the kid, who looked like he was about to explode.

Then "We Are One" hit, and the Unholy Trio appeared. John frowned. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel looked sad and scared, while Star was just...a zombie. The Womens Championship dangled from her lifeless hand as she shuffled towards the ring.

 _Where's old, English and ugly?_ Thought John. _If Stars like this, I'd hate to see the condition he's in._

His heart ached. Poor Star. It looked like she was finally broken. He had to get her out of there, away from Wade Barrett. He had already started putting his plan into motion, soon the Nexus would be over and Star would be free.

The two male members of the Unholy Trio were facing Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu. Two men who you didn't want to be facing if you weren't 100% on your game.

 _The Unholy Trio. Suits them. I'd hate to be the one trying to keep those three under control._ John watched as the match started. _Although I'd say it'd be pretty easy right now..._

Suddenly, Heath noticed John. "What the hell is he doing here?!" He yelled to Justin.

Justin looked over. "Looks like he's a paying customer." He shrugged. "Ignore him, he's just trying to get under our skin."

"What about Honey Badger?!" Heath pointed to Star, who was still glassy-eyed and completely unaware of what was going on around her. Justin grimaced.

"He won't hurt her. He cares about her as much as we do. Plus if he tried anything, Wade would go completely off the rails." He told his tag-team partner.

The match continued, John trying to make as big a spectacle of himself as humanly possible. Heath and Justin couldn't concentrate. First their friend Star, now John Cena?

Justin broke up a pin attempt by Mark, only to get himself thrown out of the ring by Yoshi. Heath tried to capitalise but was caught in the Worlds Strongest Slam and pinned.

Justin groaned. Heath rolled out of the ring. That's when John struck. He grabbed Heath and hit him with an Attitude Adjustment onto the announce table! He then raced around the ring to grab Star and get her out of there.

"Star! C'mon!" John tried to pull Star out of the arena with him. Star wouldn't budge. She was a complete zombie. "C'mon Honey Badger!" John pleaded.

The rest of the Nexus ran out to the ring, Wade Barrett making a beeline for Star. John got out of there as quickly as he could. The rest of the Nexus grimaced.

"We're staying out here for Luckys match." Wade growled. "I don't want that berk anywhere near here, you got me?"

"Yes sir!" The other members of the Nexus looked worried. Wade tried to talk to Star again.

"Your Championship match is now. You have to wake up!" He shook her shoulders. Nothing. "Lucky, I am ORDERING you to wake up!" He tried. Still nothing.

Tamina walked down to the ring, smirking. "Lucky, please, wake up! You're going to get hurt!" Wade pleaded. Star blinked slowly, but other than that there was no sign of life from the Womens Champion.

There was nothing for it. Star went into the ring, and the match started. On the plus side, it only lasted five seconds. Star had been stripped of her title, and now lay lifeless in the ring.

"Star!" John cried. What had happened to her?!

Wade fumed. "Get him!" He ordered Justin, Husky Harris and David Otunga to go after John Cena. John ran, while the Nexus tore after him.

–

"So I got an AA through the table." Heath Slater groaned.

"I got thrown onto a car." Justin Gabriel winced.

"I got lousy hotel service." David Otunga whinged.

"I got locked in a broom cupboard!" Michael MicGullicutty whined.

"I STILL hurt!" Husky Harris added.

"That's not even mentioning Star. She hasn't moved for weeks." Heath looked sadly at his friend, who was slumped against a locker.

"And we lost our Tag Team Titles." Justin sighed.

It had been a rough couple of weeks for the Nexus. John Cena had been attacking them, distracting them, taunting them and generally making their lives miserable ever since he'd been fired. It was taking a toll on the members of the Nexus, and Wades control was slipping.

"Gentlemen, I understand you might be feeling a bit sore and sorry for yourselves, but never fear, I have everything under control." Wade Barrett tried to reassure the Nexus after weeks of falling victim to attacks from John Cena. "We will deal with Cena, and then we'll get back to the top, no problems."

"Oh really?" David glared at Wade.

"Yes." Wade glared back. "Really."

He looked at the others, all sat around the locker room looking glum. "Now I'm going to go out to the ring and call John out. You lot are to stand on the stage until I call you. Then, we finish this."

He looked at Star. "Bring her along too. Maybe a good beat-down is what she needs to get up." He told Heath and Justin. They glanced at each other.

 _What is WRONG with you kid?! You've always been a fighter. Even when the chips were down and it looked like your life was over, you still fought._ Wade made his way out to the ring. His heart hurt and he was scared, and that always made him angry.

The Nexus waited backstage, Justin and Heath either side of Star, holding her up. Her expression was still blank and lifeless. Justin rubbed her back as Heath squeezed her.

Wade walked down to the ring, determined. He was going to fix this. First he was going to dispose of John Cena. Then he was going to sort out the Nexus, reminding them exactly who was in charge. Finally and most importantly, he had to wake up Star.

"If John Cena had one ounce of honour or intergrity in his body, he'd never show his face here again." Wade said angrily as the crowd heckled him. "But that's not how things have turned out."

Wade glared at the fans. They annoyed him.

"Cena, the only one who can get you rehired is ME." He addressed Cena directly. "With that being said, I want to invite you out to this ring now, from where ever it is that you're hiding, because there's something I want to get off my chest."

"This would be the perfect time for a sarcastic remark Honey Badger." Heath urged Star on, but she remained silent as John Cena made his way through the crowd.

"Come on guys." David Otunga led the Nexus to the stage.

Wade smirked.

"Cena. I've allowed you out to this ring, but make no mistake. You so much as threaten me, and the Nexus are going to come down to the ring and beat you to within an inch of your life."

The Nexus stood firm as the pair in the ring sniped at each other. David Otunga whispered something to Husky, who nodded and passed the message on to Michael, who also nodded and whispered to Justin and Heath, who looked uncomfortable, but they nodded too.

"If you rehire me, my attacks on them, will stop." John Cena told Wade. "But my attacks on you will not. Your ward, the one you're supposed to be protecting, your Lucky Star is there, and she hasn't moved a muscle in weeks. Because YOU broke her. I will never forgive you for that."

Wade snarled, but said nothing.

"I'm gonna get you, you never know when, you never know where, but I'm gonna get you. I swear, for as long as Wade Barrett is in the WWE, I will make your life a NIGHTMARE!" John roared in fury.

Wade shook with his own fury. John had no idea. He had no idea the struggle that Wade Barrett was facing every time he looked at his Lucky Star. Every time he heard her voice, every time he thought of her. John had no idea and no right.

"Lucky Star is MINE." Wade growled. "She is mine John, and she will always be mine. She will NEVER be yours."

He straightened himself up. "Nexus, get down here NOW!"

No one moved.

"NOW!" Wade commanded.

Still nothing. Finally, one by one, the Nexus walked away. Wade looked on in horror as his control over the Nexus finally failed.

"I am ORDERING you! Turn around NOW!" Wade screamed. "LUCKY! Get here NOW!"

But Star either wouldn't or couldn't respond. She still hung limp next to the rest of the Unholy Trio, who led her backstage.

"LUCKY!" Wade cried. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING LUCKY?!"

Panic was rising. Finally, only David Otunga stood on the stage. He smirked at Wade, before turning and walking away.

"COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING LUCKY?!" Wade cried in horror.

John shrugged, then started a merciless beat down on the leader of the Nexus. Wade tried to defend himself, but his mind was in about a million different places. What the hell had just happened? Where was Star? What the HELL had just happened?!

John had fun slamming Wade into the steel steps, before prepping the announce table. He walked back to Wade, lifting him up on his shoulders and walking him over to the announce table, prepped and ready for a much-needed Attitude Adjustment!

Wade was many things, but stupid he wasn't. He wriggled free of Johns grasp and tried to escape backstage. John grabbed him, and pulled him backwards, slamming him on the ground again.

"I-I have to find Lucky!" Wade coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Heath and Justin won't let anything happen to her." John assured him, before attempting the Attitude Adjustment again. This time, Wade got away, running up the ramp scared.

Once he was backstage, he stopped to catch his breath. His brain was a mess. How could everything have gone so wrong?

 _If you'd just used her as the tool she was things would have been fine. But NOOOOOOOO, someone had to get attached. Imagine if you'd let her use Puppet Eyes. You'd be filthy rich in no time._

 _But she'd suffer..._

 _YOU HAVE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE SUFFERING BEFORE!_

 _Well, I care about HER!_

He had to tell her. He had to tell Star the truth. That he was a horrible, rotten, pathetic excuse for a human being, and that she was the only good thing he had ever done in his life. That he cared about her. That she was his world, and that everything he did was for her.

That he, Wade Barrett, loved her.

 _You soft bastard._

 _And proud of it._

A sort of calm settled over him. A determination. Go and get Star back, and nurse her back to health. Tell her the truth. Beg for forgiveness. Promise to try and do better.

Keep that promise.

Wade stormed down the corridor, finally finding the Nexus – minus Star.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Wade roared. "Where is Lucky?!"

"Star's okay Wade, we won't let anything happen to her." Justin tried to reassure Wade, but was interrupted by David.

"She's okay as long as you rehire John Cena next week." He glared at Wade.

Wade felt a familiar surge of total rage flood his system, and his eyes turned silver.

"Wade, we won't let him hurt Star, we promise!" Heath tried to pacify the angry Barrett. "She's our friend too."

"You hurt her," Wade growled in his menancing "Bad News" voice. "And I'm afraid I will have some very, VERY bad news for you."

He turned and left, feeling completely drained as the rage left his system, restoring his eyes.

 _She's safe with Justin and Heath. She's probably better off with them than she is with you._ Wade thought bitterly to himself as he grabbed his bag from the locker room and headed out of the arena.

Meanwhile, David turned to Heath and Justin.

"You guys go get us some drinks, we'll meet you back at the hideout." He said to them. They nodded miserably, before heading to catering. David then turned to Husky and Michael.

"I don't trust those two not to turn her over to Barrett. We need to hide her properly." He said. "Find a packing container or something and hide her in there."

"No problem." Michael nodded.

"Will do." Husky nodded.

David watched as they headed off to hide Star. He grimaced. Wade Barrett had to be taught a lesson, and if it meant seperating him from his beloved Lucky Star, then so be it. The kid would survive a few nights in the crate, as long as she had food and water.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialled a number and waited.

"We got her for you. We're going to give him a week to respond, and if not, I'll hand her over to you." He said to the person on the other end of the line. "Either way, he needs to leave Nexus. I'd be more than happy to hand the reins over to you."

The person responded. David smiled into the phone.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you too. Otunga out." He hung up.

He wasn't sure why his contact wanted Star, but it wasn't any of his business.

–

When Star awoke, she was in a dark, cramped space.

She began to panic. Fear flooded her every nerve as memories from being shoved in a shipping container with many other girls began to resurface. Their hands touching her, abusing her, violating her...

She began to scream and thrash. She was terrified. She was on her back, with not enough room to right herself. More memories. More fear. More memories. More fear.

And no Wade Barrett.

Star began to cry, howling her misery and fear.

"WADE! _WADE_!" She cried. "HELP ME! _WADE_!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Star's in big trouble now! Hopefully Wade can save her!**


	16. You will NEVER hurt her again!

**A/N Warning: Wade (aka Bad News Barrett) gets a tad bit violent in this chapter. Read with a bit of caution.**

* * *

"You tell him."

"No, YOU tell him."

"Man, I insist. YOU tell him!"

"I definitely think you're the more eloquent of the two of us. YOU tell him!"

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were terrified out of their wits. They'd lost Star, and now they had to face Wade Barrett, who would NOT be pleased to hear that his favourite person of all time was missing.

"Stupid Otunga. Why'd he have to go and hide her for?" Heath kicked a stone, which flew and landed in a drain.

"Stupid us, we should never have taken our eyes off her." Justin corrected him.

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Heath asked as they walked towards the gorilla position.

"He'd better not, or else after Wade's finished with him..." Justin slammed his fist into his palm.

Wade Barrett was already out in the ring, staring down John Cena.

"If you think for one second I'm going to rehire you -," Wade started, when the Nexus music hit. He watched, annoyed, as Justin and Heath cautiously made their way out to the stage.

"Uh...Wade? We have something to tell you and you have to promise not to take it out on us." Justin said from the safety of the stage.

"WHAT?!" Wade grumbled. "I'm busy here!"

"Wade, uh...we lost Star. Otunga's done something with her." Heath quickly hid behind Justin, who flinched.

Wade blinked.

"John, you're rehired!" He immediately turned to John.

"Excellent! And our match at TLC?" John asked.

"Done, now I have to find Lucky!" Wade made to exit the ring, when David Otunga, Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty appeared.

"I'm pleased for you Wade, but unfortunately I can't remember which packing crate we put Star in." David teased cruelly.

Wade went pale, and his eyes turned silver again.

"You...you DIDN'T!" He cried. "YOU MORONS! SHE'S TERRIFIED OF THE DARK! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

John went pale too, and followed Wade as he bolted from the arena, Justin and Heath close behind.

"LUCKY!" Wade screamed, running towards some of the packing containers. "LUCKY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He ripped open every container he could get his hands on, ripping the lids off then throwing the containers aside when he saw they were empty. John, Justin and Heath were also looking at a much slower pace, and with less carnage.

"LUCKY!" Wade screamed again, the panic in his voice rising with every passing second. "LUCKY!"

He stopped. From one of the containers, he could hear crying.

"LUCKY! HOLD ON!" He grabbed the container above the one that held his dear Lucky Star and threw it aside, nearly taking out John Cena. With his bare hands he broke the lock on the container and flung it open.

"WADE!" Star cried, trying to scramble out of her prison. It had been a horrible week for her, unable to escape, the only light when one of her captors opened the container to throw food in for her.

"Oh Lucky!" Wade grabbed her and clutched her tightly, holding her on his hip like he would a small child. "Shh, it's okay now Lucky, Wade's here, Wade will look after you."

"Wade...Wade..." Star sobbed loudly, not even bothering to stop the torrent of tears. She was howling miserably, terrified for her life.

"It's okay now Lucky. Wade will fix it. Wade will make everything okay again." He held her tightly to his chest, rocking her and kissing her head. "It's okay Lucky."

John felt a lump in his throat. Justin put his hands over his mouth and Heath choked back tears of his own. Things had gotten completely out of control, and poor Star had paid the price.

"It's okay now Lucky." Wade whispered softly as Stars sobs became quieter. "I'll make them pay. I'll hurt them. I'll make them suffer. They won't ever hurt you again."

Fear gripped Johns heart. He had no doubt whatsoever that Wade meant every word that he said. He hoped like crazy that Wade didn't decide to turn his anger against him, because he doubted very much that he could handle what Star called the "Bad News Barrett" temper.

"I'm so sorry." Wade whispered, rocking Star gently. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Wade turned to walk back to his locker room, carrying a very subdued Star. The three other men followed, all of them feeling shaken. When they got to the locker room, they found Beth Phoenix there.

"Is she okay?" Beth asked, worried.

"She'll be fine." Wade said. Beth flinched. The silver eyes scared her. "Can you look after her for me please? I just need to go and sort some things out. Then I'll take her home."

"O-of course." Beth gulped. Wade took Star into the locker room and laid her on one of his coats, wrapping her up tenderly.

"Beth's going to look after you, okay?" He stroked her short hair.

"Okay." Star whispered quietly. Wade placed a kiss on her cheek and gripped her tightly, before heading out to deal with business.

"We'll stand guard, it's the least we can do..." Heath said as Wade walked out.

"Thank you." Wade said calmly. Heath and Justin stood in front of the door as Wade "Bad News" Barrett went out to get vengeance on those who had hurt his Lucky Star.

–

Wade "Bad News" Barrett found a closet. A man could barely fit in it. It was perfect.

He went to the nearest bin and found as much glass as he could, breaking it with his bare hands. He carefully arranged the glass so that if someone got trapped in the closet, unless they stood perfectly still they'd get badly cut.

He then went to find Husky Harris.

"Hello Husky." He found Husky alone in the mens room washing his hands.

"Wade Barrett!" Husky raised his hands defensively. "Look, it wasn't my idea, David-,"

"I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Bad News growled. "I don't care one whit for your excuses, you are going to suffer for what you did to my Lucky."

"Wade, please!" Husky cried. Bad News punched him as hard as he could (and given he was in a blood rage and invincible, you can bet that the punch hurt), knocking Husky to the ground and sending blood flying. Husky could only see stars as Bad News dragged him to the closet, locking him in and filling the lock with glue so it was almost impossible to get Husky Harris free.

"HELP!" Screamed Husky in fear. "PLEASE! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Bad News laughed. It felt so good to hurt people. Especially people who hurt his Lucky Star.

–

Michael MicGuillicutty was preparing to enjoy a nice sauna. He had no idea that Wade "Bad News" Barrett was on the loose, and he had no idea that Husky Harris was already suffering.

He set the thermostat, and was about to go in when he saw Bad News.

"Hello Michael." Bad News said.

"Wade, look, I know you're mad, but Star's fine-," Michael started.

"I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Bad News roared. "Lucky was absolutely terrified by your little stunt, and now you're going to pay for it."

"Wade, man, please, don't do anything stupid – NO!" Michael cried as Bad News grabbed him with all of his might (as previously mentioned, blood rage and invincibility. Not a fun combination if you're on the wrong end) and threw him into a wall, breaking nearly every tile, most of them falling off.

Michael was covered in cuts and was beginning to bruise, when Bad News flung him easily into the sauna. He turned the thermostat up high, and trapped Michael in.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME!" Michael banged as hard as he could on the door but it was no use. He was trapped, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bad News howled with laughter. They were all paying, one by one, they were paying the price for what they had done to his Lucky.

–

David Otunga was worried. He hadn't seen Husky Harris or Michael MicGuillicutty all night. Wade "Bad News" Barrett was out there and dangerous, and he hoped that his two co-conspirators had manged to escape unscathed.

He went out to the ring for his match against John Cena. John was another one he was worried about, he knew that John cared about Star and was going to be out for blood over what had happened.

"I'm glad I got to you before Barrett did." John snarled as he faced David in the ring. "What I'm about to do to you is NOTHING compared to what he's going to put you through for what you did to our Honey Badger."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, honest!" David put his hands up defensively. "It's Barretts fault, he should have -,"

"You can't blame him for this. You hurt her. Now you pay." John grimaced.

The two men locked up, and John slammed his opponent into the turnbuckle. He began to lay jabs into David, the referee barely able to stop him. John ran at David with a vicious clothesline, and pulled him out of the corner so he could slam him repeatedly to the mat.

There was a certain satisfaction to knowing that Wade wasn't just going to beat David down, like John was doing now. John knew that when it came to Star, Wade would make you truly suffer for hurting her. He would go after you to inflict the most damage he could, whether it was physical or psychological. He would leave scars, he would make sure you paid for the rest of your life.

John would never forget his time with Nexus. Never. Wade had made sure that he had been permanently brought down a few pegs, always worried now about anyone coming up behind him. All because he had put his hands on Star.

He respected Wade. Didn't like him, but respected him.

John hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and the Attitude Adjustment and got ready to pin David, when he stopped.

 _Why should Wade have all the fun?_

John smirked and flipped David Otunga over, putting him the STF and keeping him there, even though he tapped out.

"John, the match is over, let him go!" The referee tried after the bell had rung four times. John wasn't letting go. Not until he'd had his fill.

Suddenly, Wade "Bad News" Barrett appeared, rolling out the same container that had been used to hold his precious Lucky Star. He placed the container next to the stage, then walked to the ring, holding a steel chair.

He got into the ring, and stared at John. The pair locked eyes. Bad News nodded, then pointed to the stage. John nodded back, and got out of the ring.

"Wade, man, I'm sorry." David tried to get up and escape. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Lucky's fine." Bad News said quietly. "But as for you...I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!"

David tried to escape, but Bad News stomped heavily on his ankle, making him cry out in pain and holding him.

"You're not going to be okay when I'm through with you." Bad News growled. He lifted up the chair, and cracked it over Davids head. David yelled in agony as Bad News repeatedly slammed the chair into him, bending it into all sorts of unnatural shapes.

Finally, when David was tired, out of breath and dizzy, Bad News picked him up by the scruff on his neck, causing him even more pain. He dragged David where the container was. Lifting the lid, he shoved David crudely in.

There was water in the container. David tried desperately to keep his face above the water level, but it was difficult with the way he was trapped. He panicked.

"WADE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" He screamed in terror, water getting into his mouth and nose. He felt the container being wheeled away, Bad News hiding it somewhere so that David would have to suffer.

Bad News smiled as he hid the container in the parking lot. It would be a while before someone found him.

He breathed in the cold night air. Revenge was a delicious dish, but now he had to go and see Star.

His blood rage, the "Bad News Barrett" temper, subsided, and his eyes returned to normal. He smirked one last time, before heading back to his locker room.

In the corridor, John Cena was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Wade snapped, now irritable. He just wanted to see Star and take her home, he didn't have time for "Holier than thou" Cena.

"That was horrible what you did to those three. They found MicGuillicutty, barely alive, and they rescued Harris who is still terrified." John frowned at him.

"You expect me to feel guilty?" Wade wanted to laugh. "Even if they hadn't hurt my Lucky, I still would have enjoyed what I did. It's what I do. It's my role in life, provided I get paid for it."

"You really don't care for anyone but her, do you?" John looked at him coolly. "She's the only person in the world who you give a damn about."

"Exactly." Wade folded his arms. "You're not going to make me feel bad Cena, so don't bother trying. There have been so many people in your position right now who have made me try to see the error of my ways. It's not going to happen, being a bastard is fun, pays well and I love it."

"I see that now." John sighed in defeat, knowing his only hope now was to try and beat some remorse into Wade. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Whatever is going to be best for Lucky." Wade looked down.

"You going to tell her?" John pressed. Wade glared at him.

"That I love her? That I'd do anything for her? That she's my entire world, and nothing makes me feel like she does?" Wade snapped. It was the first time he had ever said those things out aloud, the first time he had ever admitted to them. He snarled, but then the pretense faded, and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm no good for her Cena." He whimpered. "I'm bad for her. All I can do is hurt people and take their money. All I've ever done is hurt her. What good am I to her?"

"How about you let her go?" John suggested. He walked away, leaving Wade Barrett feeling the worst he had ever felt.

"See you at TLC." John waved his hand in front of his face. Wade snarled.

He felt under his right arm. The scar. The constant reminder that he had once been stabbed, one fateful night in Budapest. The night he had offered a poor, broken girl a better life and sold her a lie.

He groaned, and went to go and get Star.

–

Star lay on his bed in their hotel, wrapped up in his coat, fast asleep. Wade Barrett was glad that she was asleep, she looked so peaceful.

Every so often he'd reach over and stroke her hair, her cheek, her lips. He'd nuzzle into her, hugging her, careful not to disturb her slumber. He'd lay soft kisses on her cheek, her head, her eyes. He was just so glad that she was okay.

"They'll never hurt you again." He repeated softly. "They'll never hurt you again."

He felt a lump form in his throat, and tears threatened to overwhelm him. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have dragged you into this. I should never have left you alone. I should never have been so terrible to you. I'm so sorry Lucky."

She stirred slightly under his touch, and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I'm so sorry."

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Wade got up and opened it.

"Did you bring it?" He asked softly. Heath Slater nodded, while Justin Gabriel carried a suitcase into the hotel room.

"I don't know why you need it though." Heath asked quietly. Wade went to a small pile of belongings that sat on the end of Stars bed. It wasn't much, but it filled the suitcase.

"She's been using my suitcase for as long as I can remember. It took me forever to figure out what was mine and what was hers." He joked, but there was no joking in his voice.

"Wade, what's going on?" Justin watched as Wade sealed up the suitcase.

Wade walked over to the pair and ripped off the Nexus armbands. They went to protest, but Wade silenced them with a glance.

"As of right now, the Unholy Trio is expelled from the Nexus. I want you to take Lucky to Smackdown, she'll be safe there." Wade told them.

"You're kicking us out of Nexus?" Heath gaped at him.

"You two are the only two I can trust not to hurt her. You have to take her to Smackdown, she'll be safe from Otunga there." Wade reached over and pulled the Nexus headband from Stars head.

"Wade, she'll be devastated without you. She loves you." Justin tried to reason with Wade, but it was no use. Wade carefully scooped up the sleeping girl and handed her over to Heath.

"I'll see you soon, eh Lucky?" He gave her one last kiss on her forehead, knowing that she'd be better off without him. Justin picked up the suitcase.

"She'll be okay Wade. We'll look after her." Heath promised as the Unholy Trio headed for the door.

"Thank you." Wade nodded. He stood in the door, watching as Heath and Justin took Star to the lift. They waited for a moment, before the light turned on, the doors opened and the three of them got in. The lift doors closed, and the Unholy Trio headed to Smackdown.

Wade let his hotel door close behind him. He clutched the headband in his hand tightly.

Then he allowed himself to cry.

 _Let's start over._ _  
_ _I'll try to do it right this time around._ _  
_ _It's not over._ _  
_ _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._ _  
_ _This love is killing me,_ _  
_ _But you're the only one._ _  
_ _It's not over._

 _\- "It's Not Over" Daughtry_

* * *

 **Poor Wade, but at least he's finally trying to do the right thing by Star. Took him long enough.**

 **How will Star cope with her separation from her beloved Wade? What will Wade do now? Things are coming to a head, who will be left when the war is over?**

 **Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome. Also, we need more Wade Barrett fics on this site. Just sayin'.**


	17. Punishment

Wade Barrett walked out to the ring, looking dangerous as usual. It was only a front though, because inside he was broken. He felt the broken bits inside of him, all jagged and sharp, bouncing around inside of him with every step that he took, cutting into him like knives, ripping his insides. He didn't say anything though, or show one ounce of pain. He deserved everything that was happening to him, he deserved to suffer for what he had done to her.

He missed her like crazy, but he knew it was for the best that he let her go. Star would thrive on Smackdown with Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel as the Unholy Trio, with Wade unable to hurt her from RAW. He wanted her back so badly it burned, but he was just going to have to deal with that. Star was better off without him, and now he deserved to suffer for his crimes.

And suffer he would.

Tonight was TLC, and he had a Chairs match against John Cena. That was nice. John was already in the ring, salivating at the thought of beating the holy hell out of Wade. That was completely fine by Wade, who was wondering if Star was watching. Maybe he'd put in an effort, just to get her pumped up a bit.

A few days prior, he'd watched her on Smackdown, escorting her friends Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater to the ring for their match against Who Cares and I Have No Idea. She had looked sad and downcast, no matter how much she tried to smile for her team mates. It looked strange seeing her in her wrestling gear without her headband.

He got into the ring, pulled off his shirt, and stood quietly, looking at John Cena, wondering if he'd ever be himself again. If he'd ever see Lucky again. If they'd ever be themselves again.

"Now, you pay for your crimes." John hissed as the referee called for the bell to start the match. "You will pay for what you did to Star. You will pay for what you did to me. You will pay for what you did to the WWE Universe!"

Wade didn't reply. He just didn't care enough anymore.

The pair circled each other. They stared each other down. Then they locked up.

John went nuts. He slammed Wade against the turnbuckle. He slammed Wade to the mat and put him in a headlock. He slammed Wade back down again when he got up.

Wade quickly rolled out of the ring going for a chair, but John was having none of that. The men brawled outside of the ring, Wade throwing John aside and grabbing a chair.

He grinned, slowly edging towards John, who was a touch concerned that Wade Barrett had a chair, especially after what he'd done to Otunga, Harris and MicGuillicutty. Wade started swinging, his erratic shots missing.

 _He's not focused._ John realised. _Wait...where's Star? Don't tell me he let her go?!_

John dodged another shot, rolling into the ring, Wade in hot pursuit. He quickly rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair for himself, grinning as he faced Wade.

Wade ran his hand through his hair. To be perfectly honest, he didn't care. He was just going through the motions until the match was over. Then he'd figure out what to do about the Nexus.

Or not. There really wasn't much point. Maybe he'd just go drink himself to death...

John grinned. The two men circled each other again. They stared each other down again, before the chairs collided and John Cena beat down Wade in the corner. He set up a chair, and then whipped Wade around, slamming his face into the chair.

 _Ow._ Thought Wade.

 _Ow? Really? You're better than this! What would LUCKY think if she saw you right now?_

 _Probably cheering John on._

 _Oh are we REALLY going to do this?! Save the pity party, no one cares._

 _Not even Lucky._

 _YOU SOFT BASTARD._

Wade shook himself off as John prepared to have another go with the chair.

 _If I'm going to be bad, might as well do it right. And have fun._

Wade grabbed the referee and hid behind him, a trick he'd pulled many times in bareknuckle fights. It always made Star laugh. _Lucky._ He then tried to wrestle the chair out of Johns hands.

The chair landed outside of the ring, and Wade ignored it, starting his attack. He kicked, stomped and slammed John.

"She's mine Cena. She'll never be yours." Wade smirked. _Not anymore, and she never will be again._ He took his bareknuckle stance and jabbed John, forcing him out of the ring.

 _Feel better?_

 _Oh yes._

Wade whipped John into the steel steps, grabbing a chair. John got out of the way just in time as Wade nearly crushed his head between the chair and the steps. Wade smirked, stalked John. He put the chair aside for a second, and clapped his hands together.

 _For you Lucky._

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" Wade cried, putting his hands together in the signs for Paralysis Slaps. He wished he knew how to do the Dragon sign properly, Infinite Paralysis would have been fun.

He slapped Johns back, aiming each of the slaps down Johns spine. John screamed in pain, and tried to get away. Wade was beginning to feel like himself again, the only thing that was missing...

He shook it off, but that was time enough for John Cena to get back up and start hammering at him again, slamming him on the steel ramp.

John was just getting started. He went backstage briefly, and got himself a desk chair, which he wheeled out to where Wade lay in pain. He lifted Wade into the chair, and sent the chair flying over the steel steps that were lying at the bottom of the ramp.

Wade was in pain, inside and out. He started to fight back, wrapping a chair around Johns neck and throwing him into the ring post. Throwing John back into the ring, he weaved the deadly hand signs again. He went for Johns neck, leaving the leader of the Cenation in agony.

"She is MINE Cena! MINE!" Wade roared, but the words rang hollow.

 _Not any more she isn't. She's long gone where you can't hurt her._

Cena felt the crowd urging him on. Suddenly, he burst free of Wades grasp. He began slamming Wade around the ring, throwing him into chairs, finally tying him up in the ropes. Wade struggled, but he was helpless. He looked at John Cena, and knew that he was going to pay.

He didn't care.

John breathed deeply. Now was the time to end this once and for all.

 _Now. Now I finish you Wade Barrett. Now you pay for all of your crimes. Now you suffer as you made everyone else suffer!_

"This, this is for Harris." John picked up a chair and slammed it into Wades face. Wade howled in pain.

"This one is for MicGuillicutty." He slammed Wade again, earning more cries of pain from the former bareknuckle fighter.

"This is for Otunga." Another shot, more yells of pain.

"This is for Heath and Justin." John watched as Wade faded. His cries of pain were getting hoarse.

"This is for Star, and everything you did to her!"

"This is for all the WWE Superstars you messed with!"

"This is for Randy!"

"This is for everything you did to me!"

"And this," John steadied the chair as Wade looked up at him, dazed and upset. "This, is for the WWE Universe!"

CRACK! The final blow was so much harder than the others. Wade blacked out, coming loose from the ropes as John raised the chair to the sky in salute to all of those that he was fighting for. For all of the victims of Wade Barrett and his lust for money. The leader of the Nexus had finally fallen, and now it was party time.

Wade finally fell to the mat, completely and utterly broken. John grinned. Wade staggered to his feet as John climbed to the top rope and hit Wade with a leg drop, aided by the steel chair. He hit him with the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. He set up six chairs in the middle of the ring, smiling. He then picked up Wade and slammed him through the chairs with an Attitude Adjustment.

Wade was defeated. John pinned him. One. Two. Three.

The crowd roared their approval as the evil that had plagued Monday Night RAW was vanquished.

Wade rolled out of the ring, and crawled away pathetically. Now he was broken inside and outside.

He deserved it. He knew he deserved it.

"Are you sorry?" John was standing next to him with a chair, ready to make Wade plead for forgiveness.

Maybe if he was lucky, John would consider forgiving him

 _NAH!_

"I'm sorry." Wade whimpered.

"What are you sorry for?!" John demanded.

"I-I'm sorry I-I...I'm sorry I hurt Lucky." Wade barely made it out.

"And?" John pressed.

"I-I'll never hurt her again." Wade promised.

John nearly smashed his own head against the steel chair in his hands. What on earth was this English lunatic on?!

"Are you serious?!" John cried. "You're joking, right?! You know what, I'm in a good mood, I can take a joke right now. Ha, ha, you're funny. Joke's over. Now, apologise!" John steadied himself for another assault on Wades back with the chair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt Lucky.." Wade repeated. Johns jaw dropped.

"You haven't learned ANYTHING!" He cried in fury. "What about the rest of the Nexus?! What about the WWE Superstars you harmed?! What about me?! What about the WWE Universe?!"

Wade gasped for air. He slumped to his side.

"You don't care, do you?" John felt incredulous.

"L-Lucky..." Wade got himself back up onto all fours. Livid, John cracked the chair over his back. Wade rolled in agony, before righting himself and trying to crawl away again. John hit him again. Again Wade cried in pain and tried to crawl away.

"You are PATHETIC!" John roared. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"L-Lucky..." Was all Wade could manage. She was the only thing he could think about. How every blow represented the harsh words, the cold stares, the barked orders, the snide insults, every little thing he had ever done wrong by Star.

John hit him again, and he rolled off the ramp. He tried to crawl backstage, nearly making it to his feet when John cracked him again with the chair, sending Wade sprawling to the ground, unable to get up again..

Wade lay beneath the display of chairs hanging above the ground. John continued to rain chair shots on Wade.

Then John noticed the display. He laughed, tugging on the string.

Wade moaned, rolling onto his back, the cool cement feeling good against the welts on his skin. He too saw the display and knew exactly what John was thinking.

 _Whatever. I don't care anymore. Kill me for all I care. At least if I'm dead I'll never hurt Lucky again._ Wade thought bitterly. He rested his head on the ground, one arm over his face.

"Go on. Hurry up." He croaked. "I don't care what you do to me anymore."

John could have peed himself with glee.

"Don't mind if I do!" He prepared to bring the entire display down on Wades head.

Suddenly, the crowd roared. Standing on the stage was none other than the Honey Badger herself, Wades one and only Lucky Star!

"JOHN NO!" She cried. "DON'T DO IT!"

He'd sent her away to Smackdown. She was on Smackdown now. She couldn't be here. Wade tried to lift his arm, but it was too heavy.

 _Lucky...my Lucky Star..._

"You're just in time Star!" John waved to her. "Wade's gonna pay for everything he did, and you have the best seat in the house!"

"NO!" Star cried. She had to do something! She didn't care what Wade had done anymore. She just knew that Wade was in trouble, and that once upon a time he had put himself between her and certain doom; he had thrown himself over her just as she was about to be stabbed to death, and had gotten a knife in his back for his trouble, his "shark bite" scar. He had looked after her and fed her good food and let her sleep in a nice bed and made her comfortable and patted her head and let her watch television and called her Lucky.

 _Wade's my best friend._

John prepared to bring the entire set down on Wades head. "It's over Wade! You'll NEVER hurt anyone ever again!"

 _Whatever. Hope you get a good laugh out of it Lucky._ Wade braced himself as much as he could for the coming pain. John pulled the string, and the set came down.

"NO! STAR!" He heard John cry.

Wade didn't feel most of the chairs. Instead, he felt a small body throw itself over him, taking the brunt of the attack.

 _You idiot._

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry!" John covered his mouth with his hands. At the last second, Star had thrown herself between Wade and the chairs. "Oh Star WHY?" John kicked himself. Why hadn't he made sure Star was safely out of the way?!

Blood oozed from where one of the chairs had cut into her, just under her right arm. She was dazed and sore, and lay face-to-face with her former guardian.

"Hi Wade." She croaked.

"Hey Lucky." He replied weakly.

They both smiled weakly at each other, together again at last under the pile of chairs. Star rested her head on his chest, and together they both passed out, grateful for the sweet release of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Star and Wade are together again, but for how long? What IS Wade going to do about the Nexus? Can John ever forgive himself for letting Star take the fall for Wade? All the answers are in the next chapter!**


	18. We Are One

No one saw Wade Barrett for the rest of the year. He seemed to have completely vanished off the face of the earth.

Star was FURIOUS. If people had been worried about the silver eyes of Wade Barrett, that was nothing compared to how Star was, especially as she had no idea where her beloved Wade was.

So when she heard John Cena bragging about how RAW was Nexus-free the night after TLC, she figured a little visit back to RAW was in order.

"I have footage of the defeat of Wade Barrett, and it is convieniently queued on the big screen – RIGHT NOW!" John pointed to the Titantron, expecting the footage of Wades defeat the previous night to be shown.

" _I've had enough, I'll make 'em see,  
_ _They'll never take another drop of blood from me,  
_ _And judge you all, one final bow,  
_ _I'll be your end of days._

 _Blood in the streets, the royals fall,  
_ _I will do what I must until I see them crawl,  
_ _Up to me,  
_ _Where they will see,  
_ _I'll be your end of days!_ "

"That's not my footage." John stated the obvious. "That's the Unholy Trio!"

Star led Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel out to the ring. Around her forehead was the first present Wade had ever given her, the headband with his anchor on it. She marched right up to the ring and jumped in, standing nose-to-nose with John Cena while flanked by Heath and Justin.

The music faded, and Star spoke. Around the top of her right arm and shoulder was bandaged, healing from where the chair had ripped her open.

Her "shark bite".

"You rotten, dirty, despicable human being!" She spat at John.

"You talking about me or your boyfriend?" John quipped.

"WADE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Star roared.

"You knew who I was talking about!" John laughed.

"Um, Honey Badger? You can deny it all you want but Wade seriously wants to put the Smackdown on you." Heath pointed out.

"If you know what we mean." Justin clarified.

Star sighed.

"How are we friends again?" She asked.

The other two shrugged.

"Anyway." Star turned back to John. She then smacked him in the head with the microphone, and with the help of Heath and Justin, started to beat him down to a pulp.

The crowd roared in anger. Suddenly most of the RAW locker room was rushing out to help John!

"Darn it!" Star groaned. The Unholy Trio made their escape through the crowd.

"Go back to Smackdown and STAY there!" John yelled.

"That could have gone better." Heath pointed out as the three made their way out of the arena.

"If we had Wade it would have." Star kicked a can, hitting John Cenas car. "Where IS he?!"

–

Wade Barrett didn't appear again until after the New Year. CM Punk had taken it upon himself to start leading the Nexus, something that didn't sit well with Star at all.

"I'm taking over Nexus." Punk addressed the RAW crowd. "And I'm taking over Monday Night RAW."

He smirked.

Then the Nexus music hit, and out came Wade Barrett!

"You're not the leader of the Nexus, I AM." Wade corrected Punk angrily.

"Wade, Wade, I can understand you being confused. John Cena bounced what, twenty-three chairs off your head? Admittedly most of them hit your girlfriend, but whatever." Punk taunted.

Wade blinked.

"Lucky's not my girlfriend!" He said. "I'm her guardian!"

"Yup. Whatever. Wake up Wade! Nexus NEEDS new management!"

"Under my management, Nexus took over Monday Night RAW, and were the most dominant force in the WWE. You're nothing more than a hypocritical charlatan!" Wade growled.

"Why don't we ask the Nexus?" Punk suggested. Wade smirked.

"The best idea you've had all night. Nexus, out here now!" He commanded.

Husky Harris, Michael MicGuillicutty, David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, Michael Tarver, Luke Gallows and Serena marched down to the ring. Wade raised an eyebrow. _This could end really, REALLY badly for me if I'm not careful..._

"Punk, Wade, with all due respect, you both make good points -," David started, when he was interrupted by "End of Days".

CM Punk raised his eyebrow. Star nearly bolted down to the ring, only her desperation to hold on to a sense of decorum stopped her from trying to launch herself at Wade and smother him with a hug.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Smackdown?" Punk asked.

"Shut it, moron." Star snapped. Punk blinked, but backed off. Wade looked at his Lucky Star. How she had changed since that first night of NXT! No more stuttering, no more hiding, Star had finally come into her own.

 _Totally hot._

 _STOP. IT._

"Wade, where on earth have you been?!" Star cried.

"Thinking of how mad I am at you! What were you THINKING coming out at TLC?!" Wade fired back. "You were sent to Smackdown for your own safety, you had no business being out there-,"

"Oh bite me Wade." Star snapped. Wade blinked.

"You did not just-," He started.

"I did. You can't scare me anymore Wade, I know you too well for that." Star told him. "I know exactly why you've been doing what you're doing, and I just want you to know the truth."

She sucked in a breath. "I was out there at TLC because I love you. I've always loved you, from the moment you first stood between me and certain death. I've always hated seeing you get hurt, and when John was about to do what he did...I couldn't let him. Because I love you. I always will."

Wade couldn't say anything. His face softened.

"Cute. Are you two done?" Punk stuck his head in between them, earning filthy looks from the both of them.

Just then, the Anonymous RAW GM interrupted.

"Definitely one of the better things about being on Smackdown." Star quipped. Wade smirked.

The RAW GM announced a Triple Threat Steel-Cage match for later that night involving King Sheamus and Randy Orton and either Wade or Punk.

"As the leader of the Nexus, I will be taking the final spot in the steel cage match." Wade announced. Punk went to protest, but he saw Star standing behind Wade and knew that both of them together again would be a handful.

"Okay Wade. Go ahead. Spots yours." Punk said. "If you win the cage match, congratulations, you won't only be the number one contender, but you will prove to me and everyone in the world that YOU are the rightful leader of the Nexus."

Wade frowned. Punk continued.

"However, if you lose, you're out of Nexus. You're out of Nexus and you go straight to Smackdown to be with your little girlfriend." Punk continued.

Wade was all for the agreement, only he couldn't really shake Punks hand when Star was strangling the Straight-Edge Superstar.

"We have a deal." Wade picked up the limp right hand of Punk and shook it as Punk desperately tried to escape the angry Honey Badger. "C'mon Lucky, you have one hundred and thirty-six jars of honey to get through, might as well start now."

Star dropped Punk. "How in the-?" She looked at Wade, confused.

"I'll explain when we get to the locker room." Wade took Star by the hand and they both headed backstage.

 _If I can keep my hands off you._

"WADE!" He heard a voice behind him. He spun around, and there was John Cena.

"And you want?" Wade glared at him.

"I want to talk to Star if that's okay." John said calmly.

Star looked up at Wade, who snarled.

"I'll see you out there for your match." Star rubbed his arm. Wade nodded, and headed back to his locker room.

"What do you want John?" Star asked.

"You don't have to be with him. You CAN leave him." John begged. Star shook her head.

"I told you, you don't understand." She sighed. "Wade's my world, and I love him more than anything."

"Even honey?"

"It's close, but yes, more than honey."

"After everything that he's done to you?"

"To be fair, a lot of the bad things he's done to me are outweighed by all of the good things he's done for me."

"What about the WWE Universe? He hurt so many people Star, surely you can't forgive that?"

Star blinked.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." She grinned. "As long as Wade is good to me and my friends, I really don't care what he does."

"You're almost as self-centred as he is." John raised an eyebrow. Star laughed.

"Working on it!"

–

The match was brutal, but they always were. The Steel Cage enjoyed pain, and made sure that it got plenty of it.

Sheamus stood no chance. Between Clan Barrett and Clan Viper, he was a sitting duck. To be fair, he tried valiantly.

Wade Barrett and Randy Orton loathed each other, and made sure no one forgot it.

All three men were laid out on the bottom of the ring. Wades body ached, but he wasn't going to quit. He'd been through worse. He just had to get out of the cage.

He slowly made his way to his feet, wondering if he had enough power left for Paralysis Slaps. No time for that. If his were as strong as Stars, definitely, but otherwise it wasn't worth it.

He had to climb the cage. It looked huge, defintiely a lot bigger than it had when he'd first started the match. He began to crawl up the side of the cage. His right arm was dead, making it difficult.

Then his heart lifted. Star had run out, and she had scaled the cage, sitting at the top and offering her hand!

"C'mon Wade!" She called to him. "We're gonna rule the world together, remember?"

Wade could have laughed. Star grabbed his good arm and hauled him up to the top of the cage. Everything was going to be okay.

"You're heavy." Star complained.

"I'll go on a diet just for you eh?" Wade teased. She smiled. Eveything was okay again.

Neither of them noticed CM Punk, who had also scaled the cage. They were too wrapped up in each other. Punk carefully walked along the top of the cage, approaching the lovers as Star tried desperately to help Wade up and over.

Wade saw Punk, and he knew it was over. Punk was here to make sure he lost the Nexus forever.

Punk aimed a kick at Star, but Wade put his body between her and the kick. The pair fell back into the ring, Wade landing on his back with Star on top of him, knocking him out cold.

Star panicked.

"WADE!" She shook him. "Get up! WADE!"

Randy hit Sheamus with the RKO, and waltzed out of the ring. Wade had lost. He was going to Smackdown with the Unholy Trio.

"WADE!" Star cried.

The Nexus headed out to the ring to their new music. Star felt her heart sink. They weren't going to let the pair go unscathed.

John Cena stood on the stage, a look of pure guilt on his face. He knew that if he got involved it would end badly for him, but he desperately wanted to save Star.

Ultimately, he chose not to get involved.

"I'm sorry Star." He said sadly, watching the events in the ring unfold.

The Nexus surrounded the former leader of the Nexus and the former Womens Champion. Star hissed.

"Leave us alone Punk."

"What are YOU going to do about it?" Punk laughed. He clicked his fingers to David Otunga, who carried a steel chair.

"With pleasure." David grinned.

"Remember, we want to keep her eyes." Punk told him.

"My eyes?" Star blinked. She used X-Ray Eyes on Punk, wishing she could see into his mind. She focused as hard as she could on his brain.

The white eyes turned red. Star had activated her final eye power.

Truth Eyes.

Fear gripped at her heart. CM Punk had been in touch with a man called Ronald Lyncness. A man that Star had once known as "Master". He had been the one who had called David Otunga and told him to put her the shipping crate. He'd been watching and reporting, hoping to get a pair of Misneach eyes of his own.

Star saw it all, most of it not registering as she gaped at the face of her old master through Punks memories. He was still after her eyes.

Her eyes stung, but she could still see. Truth Eyes wasn't as taxing as Future Eyes it seemed.

David lifted up the chair and was about to strike, when Wade threw his body over Star again, protecting her. He cried as the cold, unforgiving steel struck him, holding Star tightly.

"Oh, you're up?" Punk said lazily as both Wade and Star got to their feet. They were surrounded. Eight-to-two was NOT good odds at all.

Star turned around, unable to see an exit anywhere. She felt her back against Wades, a familiar feeling from so long ago.

She had an idea. She reached behind her and grabbed Wades hand. Wade was confused but didn't say anything.

"You've lost Barrett. You've lost your leadership, you lost the WWE Championship, and now you're going to lose Star." Punk grinned.

Star pushed her hand against Wades. He realised what she was doing.

Together, they weaved the signs.

"You're pathetic." Punk spat.

Rat.

"You're useless."

Tiger.

"You should never have won NXT."

Monkey.

"And I'm glad I'm going to be the one to dispose of you."

Snake.

With their charged hands, Wade and Star attacked the Nexus with the Paralysis Slaps. Punk roared in fury as the Nexus fell.

"You right Lucky?" Wade asked.

"Sure am Wade. You?" Star grinned.

"Never better." He smirked.

"We're so going to beat them." Star laughed.

–

"We so got beat by them." Wade Barrett groaned as he and Star walked down the corridors of RAW.

It had not ended well for the pair. Wade was sporting a cut under his eye and a busted lip. Star had several new bruises on her face. Thankfully they had managed to escape the Cage with Stars eyes in tact and still in her head.

"It's not the worst beat down we've suffered together." Star tried to cheer him up "I mean, on a scale from London to Brussels, that had to be a -,"

"Copenhagen." Wade said bitterly, shifting his bag on his sore shoulder.

"Copenhagen wasn't that bad." Star reminded him.

"Copenhagen wasn't that bad for YOU." Wade pointed out. "You hid behind the bar and let ME cop the abuse, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Star giggled. She rubbed her face. "Ugh."

"Let me have a look at you." He lifted her up onto a nearby packing crate (Star looking at it warily) and took a look at her face.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Star told him. He sighed, pushing her fringe away from her face, his hands brushing the headband he had given her to mark her as his. She was beautiful, the most beautiful creature on the planet.

 _It ends here._ He thought. _No more orders. No more stealing her money. No more denying her affection or punishing her. Everything changes tonight._

"Lucky?" Wade looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I promise I'll change though, I promise I'll make things better."

"It's okay Wade." Star looked back at him. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"I love you Lucky. I always have." He told her.

Stars face, no, her _world_ lit up like a Christmas tree. Her heart nearly exploded with happiness. He loved her. Wade loved her. Wade Barrett loved his Lucky Star!

She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as he leaned in and kissed her, ignoring the pain in his lip. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she returned the kiss, happier than she had ever been in her life.

"C'mon. Let's go home to Smackdown." He finally pulled away. He picked Star up and carried her to new adventures on Smackdown.

"You do realise how totally creepy this makes you, right?"

"I really don't care. In most countries, including the one you were born in, you were legal when I found you, so there. Plus you're more than legal now, and we're not related."

"I don't think it works like that Wade."

"I'm pretty sure it does."

"Talk about Lolita Complex."

"Bugger off."

"By the way you know I can walk."

"I know."

"So are you going to put me down?'

"No."

"WADE!"

 _We are one, we are one, we are one,  
_ _We will stand together.  
_ _Number one, number one,  
_ _The chosen ones.  
_ _We are one, we are one,  
_ _We will fight forever.  
_ _We are one and we won't tire!_

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I admit I had a bit of a "Squee!" moment when I wrote that last bit where Wade FINALLY got over himself and told Star how he felt. So now we're off to Smackdown! Hurray!**

 **Just a word of warning: there will be some uncomfortable passages in the next few chapters, as Wade helps Star heal from the damage caused by her past. Yes, there will be smut of sorts, but as you'll see it does help move the story along. So just a warning, if you're squeamish about that sort of thing, look away now!**


	19. Intermission 1

**A/N: And now, before we move on to the next tale in the adventures of WadeStar, here's a bit of AU fun I had. If you've read any of my other works on here, you'll have seen the Pokemon of the 4077 and the Pokemon of the Red Dwarf. So I thought, after reading "Bewear that Hugger" by Shiki94, as a bit of an intermission while we wait for WadeStars adventures on Smackdown, have a bit of the Pokemon of WWE!**

* * *

 **Wade Barrett**

 _Note: Members of Clan Barrett get a stat boost for all Dark-type Pokemon and Dark-type moves_

 **Charizard:** My starter. Does the job that I need it to do.  
 **Alola Persian:** I love Pay Day, using it to earn more coin. Plus I like cats.  
 **Sneasel:** A Pokemon to match my cold, dark heart.  
 **Scrafty:** Makes stealing so much easier.  
 **Hydreigon:** An awesome display of my power  
 **Espeon:** A present from my precious Lucky, and my favourite Pokemon. The emblem of Clan Misneach.

 **Lucky Star**

 _Note: Members of Clan Misneach get a stat boost for all Psychic-type Pokemon and Psychic-type moves_

 **Wartortle:** My starter. Picked for the sole purpose of being able to beat Wade.  
 **Medicham:** Another Pokemon picked solely for the purpose of beating Wade.  
 **Espurr:** It's SO cute! It's so fluffy and cute and fluffy...  
 **Lunatone:** Reminds me of the beautiful night sky  
 **Solrock:** For a long time I was kept in a storage container and didn't see much light.  
 **Umbreon:** A present from my beloved Wade, and my favourite Pokemon. The emblem of Clan Barrett.

 **Heath Slater**

 **Blaziken:** My starter. A fiery, red-hot fighter, just like me!  
 **Lucario:** My strongest Pokemon by far.  
 **Hitmonlee:** Hitting you with deadly precise kicks!  
 **Hitmonchan:** A million punches hitting you at the speed of light!  
 **Hitmontop:** This one just keeps me amused. Look at it spin! Wheee!  
 **Hawlucha:** My high-flying pal, and a present from Justin Gabriel.

 **Justin Gabriel**

 **Dartrix:** My starter, and my favourite.  
 **Pidgeot:** We soar high above the clouds together, forgetting the world entirely  
 **Farfetch'd:** I don't know why everyone has it in for these little guys. Like seriously, back off.  
 **Scyther:** My best Pokemon, a dedicated fighter with deadly precision.  
 **Gyarados:** The number one reason for 90% of damages in the WWE. I really need to control it...  
 **Xatu:** Keeps me grounded when I really need it, and a present from Heath Slater

 **Beth Phoenix**

 **Primarina:** My strong and beautiful starter.  
 **Luxray:** My elegant shining light!  
 **Ninetales:** My wise, beautiful companion.  
 **Granbull:** Not all fairies are cute, some are super-tough!  
 **Ursaring:** If I'm going to have a teddy bear, I want it to be able to protect me!  
 **Mienshao:** Elegant, graceful, and will kick your butt from here to eternity!

 **John Cena**

 **Pikachu:** My beloved little starter! Ain't he cute?  
 **Plusle:** Just so adorable!  
 **Minun:** I love the whole teamwork vibe with Plusle. So cute!  
 **Emolga:** What a nifty little man who stands out!  
 **Dedenne:** Eeeep! I'm just dying of CUTE!

 **Randy Orton**

 _Note: Members of Clan Viper get a stat boost for all Poison-type Pokemon and Poison-type moves_

 **Venusaur:** My starter. Picked for the stat boost.  
 **Arbok:** Snakes are my thing.  
 **Seviper:** Notice a theme? This one is also the emblem for Clan Viper.  
 **Scolipede:** Close enough.  
 **Tentacruel:** Purely for the word "Cruel" in its name.  
 **Nidoking:** My most powerful Pokemon, and king of my team.

 **Alicia Fox**

 _Note: Members of Clan Viper get a stat boost for all Poison-type Pokemon and Poison-type moves_

 **Meganium:** I love the pretty flower!  
 **Seviper:** Elegant and dangerous, plus it's the emblem for Clan Viper.  
 **Roserade:** Every rose has it's thorn, looks like a flower, stings like a bee!  
 **Swalot:** Looks aren't everything, but Swalot is still so cute!  
 **Skuntank:** My furry little pet baby.  
 **Nidoqueen:** Easily my most powerful Pokemon, and my number-one gal-pal!

 **Daniel Bryan**

 _Note: Members of Clan Grey Goat get a stat boost for all Normal-type Pokemon and Normal-type moves_

 **Raticate:** Traded my starter for this guy.  
 **Tauros:** My ride when I can't get a car.  
 **Snorlax:** My temporary bed when I can't get other accomodation.  
 **Skitty:** My cute wittle pride and joy!  
 **Chansey:** For the healing properties, especially with how often I get hit in the head.  
 **Stoutland:** My faithful watchdog. Protects me while I sleep. Emblem of Clan Grey Goat

 **Kane**

 _Note: Members of Clan Phenom get a stat boost for all Ghost-type Pokemon and Ghost-type moves_

 **Typholsion:** My starter.  
 **Alola Marowak:** It has suffered as I have.  
 **Chandelure:** The ghostly flames burn.  
 **Houndoom:** A dog as dark as my soul.  
 **Incineroar:** A burning fighter with a dark aura. My brothers starter, which he traded for my Pikachu.  
 **Banette:** My old childhood plaything. The emblem of Clan Phenom.

 **Undertaker**

 _Note: Members of Clan Phenom get a stat boost for all Ghost-type Pokemon and Ghost-type moves_

 **Raichu  
** **Sableye  
** **Gengar  
** **Drifloon  
** **Banette  
** **Dusknoir**


	20. I'm Sorry

**A/N As previously warned, there is smut of sorts ahead.**

* * *

Since being kicked out of the Nexus and heading to Smackdown, Star had found that Wade Barretts behaviour towards her had been a lot more...consistent. He never ordered her around anymore, and if he yelled, he apologized afterward. Sure, he wasn't super-affectionate like he was when he was rewarding her for a job well done, but Star was pretty happy with how things were on the whole.

Their first match together on Smackdown was against Tyson Kidd and Cody Rhodes, two men who really didn't like each other. That was fine by team WadeStar, who easily defeated the pair. Star was quite shocked by the huge hug and the kiss on the cheek from Wade in the middle of the ring after the match, but she wasn't about to complain.

"You two looked pretty good out there." Heath Slater said as they walked out of the arena together after the show was over.

"Thanks." Wade smiled, his arm draped over Star, who wasn't arguing at all. "It was all Lucky though, that kick towards the end saved my rear end that's for sure."

"You got the pin though Wade." Star replied, but she still went a bit pink with the praise.

"We're going to this new bar in town, you wanna join us?" Justin Gabriel asked as they approached their car.

"What do you think Lucky?" Wade turned to Star, whose jaw dropped. "We going out tonight?"

"You...I...me...we...wha-...huh?" Was all she could manage. Was Wade actually asking for her opinion?! As in, he wanted to know if she actually wanted to go out or not, instead of ordering her?! It was HER choice?!

"That's not exactly what I was asking." Wade raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we going or not?"

"I...uh...you...I...um...sure?" Star was flabbergasted. Since when did Wade let her make the decisions?!

"Sweet, looks like we'll be joining you!" Wade grinned, throwing his bag into the boot of the rental car.

"Awesome!" Justin cheered. "I call shotgun!"

"Good, because your driving SUCKS!" Heath shot back, laughing.

"Like yours is much better!"

"I don't see anyone taking the keys off me!"

"Uh, Lucky? You coming?" Wade offered her his hand.

Star took it meekly. The whole week had been different, but this was just blowing her mind. Instead of pulling her along, Wade was giving her the choice.

 _I'm double-checking our bag when I get to the hotel!_

–

"Yeeew! Look at these meals!" Heath Slater looked appreciatively at his very large steak.

"Now THIS is value for money!" Justin Gabriel agreed, his fish hanging off the edges of the plate.

"No complaints here." Wade Barrett also had a very large streak in front of him.

Star looked horrified at the large mound of pasta in front of her. There was NO way she could finish that!

"We'll help you out with that Star, don't worry." Justin laughed at the expression on her face.

They were sitting in one of the booths that lined the walls of the establishment. From their vantage point, they could see people letting their hair down on a Friday night.

"We haven't been to a pub in ages, have we Lucky?" Wade began on his meal.

"Last one was in Ostend." Star agreed. It seemed forever ago that she and Wade traveled around Europe rigging Wades fights with Future Eyes.

"Ostend?" Heath asked.

"Belgium." Wade replied. "My last fight before NXT."

"That's right, you guys went all over Europe. That must've been interesting." Justin attacked his fish.

"Trust me, some of the beatings we got were a million times worse than anything CM Punk and his New Nexus rubbish gave us." Star poked at her cabanara. "Interesting is an understatement."

"Must've made some cool friends." Heath commented.

"Nah. Wade and I kept to ourselves. We just wanted the money." Star said. "If you made friends, then you risked getting caught up in all of the gangs. We were better off staying out of it."

"Even if it did mean getting our tails handed to us a fair few times." Wade agreed. "Remember the time you broke your fingers punching some guy out?"

"He gave me a decent shiner too if I remember correctly." Star chuckled at the memory.

"Dude." Heath shook his head.

The meals were great (even if Star had to help the men finish theirs after she'd polished hers off) and soon Heath and Justin headed to the dance floor to scope out the female talent.

"You okay love?" Wade asked as Star sipped her lemon, lime and bitters.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Star replied, feeling a touch uneasy, although she couldn't explain why.

"Pretty good." Wade smiled at her. "Let me know when you want to leave."

Something inside Star snapped.

"When I want to leave. When _I_ want to leave?!" Star exclaimed. "Wade, what is wrong with you?"

Wade looked taken aback. Then he looked down at his drink.

Ashamed.

"I guess I never really gave you the choice before did I?" He mumbled.

"Why now? What's going on?" Star eyed him suspiciously.

"I told you, I love you." Wade looked up at her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. All that time I spent ordering you around...I had no right." He said.

"But aren't you my Master?" Star asked, confused.

"No. I was never your master, and I had no right treating you as if I was." Wade fiddled with his glass. "You only have one master Star, and that's you. No one has the right to order you around. There were a million times you should have told me to go and shove it, but because of your upbringing and my lack of morals..." Wade sighed again, feeling exceptionally guilty.

"You mean, you're giving me permission to disobey you?" Star raised her eyebrow.

"No Star, I'm not. Because I have no right to grant or deny you permission to do what you want." Wades voice was beginning to shake. "If you want to tell me to shove it, to hell with me, you tell me to go and shove it, and don't you let anyone tell you that you can't."

"But...what if you leave me?" Star felt slightly afraid. Wade looked offended.

"I am NEVER going to leave you! NEVER." He put his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

Star frowned.

"How long is this going to last?" She asked. "How long until you start ordering me around again, and yelling at me if I disobey you?"

Wade chuckled.

"Lucky, you of all people know I'm a complete and utter bastard." He smiled. "If I start ordering you around and you don't want to do what I tell you, then you tell me to sod off. If I yell at you, you yell back. Or if you don't feel like yelling..." Wade pulled away and made the hand signs Rat, Tiger, Monkey and Snake. "Not that I particularly want you to use Paralysis Slaps on me again." He added as an afterthought.

Star looked at her drink, pushing the ice cubes around with her straw.

"You've always had the right to tell me to piss off. I just never let you know that." Wade said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Star couldn't think. It was too much.

"I want to go back to the hotel." She mumbled. Wade nodded.

"I'll go get the cheque." He kissed her forehead. "You are the most important thing to me Lucky, and I swear I'll make this up to you."

–

Wade Barrett was true to his word. It was an odd couple of days though, both he and Star getting used to the new status quo.

"What do you want for dinner, love?" Wade stood at the fridge a few nights later as Star played her video games.

"Y'know, I'm really not used to this decision-making stuff. You decide, you're better at it." Star brushed him off, trying to beat her game of Candy Crush.

"Lucky." Wade said warningly.

"Wade." Star fired back.

"Look, can't you just make a decision for once?" Wade fired.

"Why can't you do it?" Star snapped.

"I've spent the past eight years making all the decisions, it's YOUR turn!" Wade slammed the fridge shut.

"I'm busy!"

"Candy Crush is NOT busy!"

"You're such a git." Star groaned, getting up and taking Wades spot in front of the fridge. "Anything I want?"

"YES! Just make a bloody decision already!" Wade cried in exasperation.

Star closed the fridge and headed straight for the pantry.

"NO." Wade said as she grabbed a jar of honey.

"Why not? You're not the boss of me." Star sassed. Wade took the jar of honey off her and put it back on the shelf.

"You will have a decent meal for dinner every night while you live under this roof, thank you very much." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Star grabbed the jar of honey from the shelf again. "I'm over the age of twenty-one, I can do what I like, thank you very much." She turned and prepared to open her prize, when it was snatched out of her hands again.

"NO." Wade put the honey on a shelf too high for Star to reach.

Suddenly, Star kicked the back of Wades leg, sending him to his knees. Quick as a flash, she jumped on his back and used him as a step-ladder to get to the jar of honey! She then leapt over the counter and sat at the table.

"You did NOT just-!" Wade gaped at her, furious.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" Star got ready to open the jar again, when Wade raced over. Star bolted, and the chase was on.

"GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" Wade roared.

"MAKE ME!" Star fired back.

Outside, Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson and Justin Gabriel pulled up to the Barrett Mansion in Zekes car.

"Trust me, you definitely want to be a part of our new group, the Corre." Heath was telling Zeke. "Wade Barrett is the coolest cat on the planet, and Star is pretty awesome."

"Sounds good to me." Zeke said as they walked towards the unlocked front door.

"GIVE...ME...MY...HONEY...BACK!" Star roared.

"NOT...ON...YOUR...LIFE!" Wade yelled back.

Justin, Heath and Zeke stared open-mouthed at the scene. Wade was bent over the side of the lounge, trying to keep Star away from the jar which he had somehow wrestled from her grasp. Star was bent over him, trying to reach said jar. The whole thing was entirely compromising.

"Uh...guys?" Justin ventured.

Both Wade and Star looked up.

"This is NOT what it looks like." Wade stated.

"This is EXACTLY what it looks like." Star countered.

There was exactly 13.2 seconds of awkward silence.

"Uh...you guys wanna go out to dinner with us tonight?" Heath asked cautiously.

Wade and Star looked at each other.

"Sure." Star shrugged.

"Why not?" Wade agreed.

The pair got up sheepishly.

"I'll get my coat. Er, you should put this away." Wade handed Star back the jar of honey.

"Uh, right!" Star put the jar away.

Heath and Justin looked warily at each other, while Zeke looked confused.

"THIS is the team you want me to join?!"

To their credit, both Wade and Star had the decency to look embarrassed.

Relationship goals.

–

It was that night when Wade finally gave in to his desires, unable to resist the urge to make love to his Lucky Star any longer. He and Star were lying in bed after a great night out with the rest of the Corre (making up for the embarrassing introduction to poor Ezekiel Jackson), and Star was nuzzling into his neck.

"You're so beautiful..." Wade murmured, stroking her hair. Star looked up at him, and he saw her desire in her eyes. "I love you Lucky, I love you so much..."

"I love you too Wade." Star whispered, kissing his neck.

He kissed her, and she responded. Nothing else mattered, it didn't matter what anyone else thought anymore. All they could think about was each other, and that was more than enough.

Star was in heaven. Wade was warm and strong, and she wanted him so badly. She felt his hands gently roam her body, feeling like nothing could be better. She pushed her body up against his, feeling him moan into her mouth, running her hands through his hair. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly, and now he was finally going to have her!

His hand slipped under her shirt. Suddenly, instead of his warm hand, she felt an old, cold, wrinkled hand.

 _"You like this, don't you my little slut?"_

Star shot back in fright. Wade looked confused.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked. Star couldn't breathe, she was confused as well.

"Lucky, what happened? Talk to me kiddo. You're scaring me." Wade tried to calm her down as she started hyperventilating.

"It's...I just...memories..." Star tried to tell him. She burst into tears. Wade hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have thought...I'm such an arse." Wade scolded himself.

"It's not your fault. I really did want you to...but I had a flashback and..." Star sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll try again if and when you're ready." Wade promised her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thanks Wade." Star smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Wade gripped her protectively. "How about a jar of honey?"

Star bolted from the room and straight to the pantry. Wade groaned.

"Bloody Lucky..." He got up and followed her, shaking his head.

Star happily ate her honey as Wade watched her, bemused. Although it couldn't stop the cold feeling inside her, it did help!

* * *

 **Poor Wade, and poor Star! It seems her past has left her unable to be intimate with Wade. Can Team WadeStar overcome this difficulty?**


	21. Master

"Get UP Wade!" Star groaned, holding the tag rope and reaching into the ring for a tag from Wade Barrett, who was lying on the mat trying to get up. "Now is NOT the time for your dramatics!"

"I'm NOT being dramatic!" Wade snapped as he tagged Star in.

"Sure." Star grinned, as Edge tagged in Santino Marella.

"Remind me why I have to tag with you against Romeo and Juliet over there." Edge groaned, not happy with the match up at all.

Outside the ring, the other members of the Corre were cheering on their two team mates.

"Get 'em Star! You can do it!" Yelled Heath Slater.

"We believe in you Star!" Justin Gabriel added.

"Where was all this when I was in the ring?!" Wade looked highly offended.

"No one likes you Wade." Ezekiel Jackson pointed out.

Wade huffed, offended.

Star rushed at Santino, hitting him with a clothesline before picking him up for a body slam. The former Womens Champion stalked her prey as he got up, sending him into the turnbuckle before hitting a drop kick. Santino, furious, tried to catch her and put her in a hold, but Star was too fast. She shot a look over at Wade, using her right eye to copy his strength with Copy Eyes.

"Use your own bloody power!" Wade teased. Star used his strength to throw Santino out of the ring and into Edge, knocking them both of the apron.

"ONE!" Yelled the referee. "TWO!"

"If we win on a count out I'm not forgiving you." Wade said as Star returned to her corner.

"Of course you will." Star replied with a smile. "A win's a win's a win's a win."

"You what?" Wade smirked.

Santino finally crawled back into the ring, barely making the ten-count. Star clapped her hands together.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" The crowd cried as she activated Paralysis Slaps. CRACK! Santino didn't stand a chance. Star hit the Wastelands and Santino was done. WadeStar and the Corre were victorious again.

"Well done Lucky!" Wade hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Star looked up at him, still not quite used to this new Wade who treated her like a proper human being instead of as his pet. "Who knew that a pest like you could actually wrestle?"

Nevermind, he was still a git.

"I got the pin, you owe me a jar of honey!" Star said as they had their hands raised in victory.

"Yes love." Wade rolled his eyes. Star laughed and hugged him, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her tightly, one hand stroking her hair. She looked up at him and grinned.

Heath and Justin jumped into the ring, both of them bouncy and happy. Zeke clapped their backs, trying to keep them under control. Star laughed, and Wade lifted her up onto his right shoulder where she belonged. All was well.

"Excuse me!" The shrill voice of Vicki Guerrero interrupted their celebration. "Star, I have a man here who claims that he owns you."

"You what mate?" Star replied, looking confused as she slid down from Wades shoulder. The look turned to horror as she saw who was standing with Vicki and Dolph Ziggler.

"Y-y-you!" Star immediately fled to hide behind Wade, who looked confused. The rest of the Corre got into position to defend Star.

"We'll look after you kid." Zeke whispered to her. Star tried to smile at him, but couldn't.

"Who is that?" Wade asked.

"R-R-Ronald Lyncness." Star stammered. "And S-S-Sasuke Kowareta."

"Kowareta?" Wade instantly caught on. "You mean, that's the old bastard who made your childhood a living hell?"

Star nodded. Wades eyes turned the dangerous shade of silver that meant he was dangerously angry. Star couldn't help but grin. Bad News Barrett!

"Hello Hoshi." Ronald said. "I've been looking for you. A nice man by the name of CM Punk told me where you were, and now I have come to take you home."

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News looked disgusted. "First off, her name is Lucky Star, not Hoshi Kowareta anymore."

Star stood up a little straighter.

"Secondly, Star belongs to Star. Not you."

Star smirked.

"Thirdly, your life is OVER for what you did to her!"

Star felt a chill go down her spine. Bad News wasn't kidding. He'd done contract killing before, back when he was a bareknuckle underground fighter and the fights weren't bringing in enough cash, and what he had done to David Otunga, Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty for scaring Star with the packing crate still gave the men nightmares to this day.

"You talk a big talk young man." Ronald raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if you know who I am, and what I could have done to you?"

"Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. Lucky." Bad News said, reciting the vow he had made so many times. "You have no legal right over her, she's over the age of 21."

"Oh really?" Ronald laughed. "I have ways of making my stray children come home, Mr…?"

"Wade Barrett." Bad News snapped. "And I doubt very highly that Lucky will go with you."

"Yeah! I'm staying with Wade and the WWE!" Star poked her head out from behind Bad News. Ronald glared at her. "I'm staying right here behind Wade." Star winced.

"Hoshi, you either come home or I send Sasuke to get you. You remember what Sasuke can do, don't you?" Ronald motioned to the tall ninja who stood with him., who wore a broken star headband exactly like Star had once worn. Star gulped. Sasuke Kowareta had been the one who taught her Paralysis Slaps. He was Ronalds top bodyguard, training all the little girls that Ronald abused to be able to defend him. Sasuke Kowareta was the one that kept the little girls from rebelling, along with the shock collars.

Sasuke Kowareta was the one who disposed of the girls when they got too old to be of any interest to Ronald.

"You don't know what Lucky can do." Bad News smirked. "She's stronger than the girl you knew."

"I don't doubt that Mr. Barrett." Ronald smirked. "But how about I cut you a deal?"

"I'm afraid I've got some more BAD NEWS!" Bad News growled, making Stars heart leap. "I'm not doing a deal with anyone who hurt Lucky the way you did. She nearly DIED thanks to you!"

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Barrett, I've already spoken to your assistant General Manager here, and I've been promised that I will at least get the chance to fight for what is mine." Ronald remained calm in the face of the invincible Wade "Bad News" Barrett. "At the Royal Rumble, I've been told that Hoshi will face CM Punk for her eyes."

"SHE'S NOT BLOODY YOURS." Bad News roared, even scaring Zeke. Sasuke stood silently by his master, glaring at Bad News.

"He is too powerful Master. Might I advise that you give up this folly and go and get another Misneach?" He said. He knew that facing Wade "Bad News" Barrett with those silver eyes would only lead to doom, and as long as he was fighting for Star, those eyes would remain silver.

"You can't take her eyes. She'll die. I'm not ready to lose her – ever!" Bad News warned. "You will NEVER touch her again!"

"We'll see." Ronald smirked, before heading backstage with Sasuke, Vicki and Dolph.

"If I had known what they were after, I wouldn't have sanctioned the match." Vicki muttered to Dolph, feeling a bit guilty.

"Star'll manage against Punk OK." Dolph rubbed her back.

Bad News grimmaced, his eyes fading back to normal. Justin shot a worried look to Heath, who glanced at Zeke. Zeke frowned. Star sighed.

"Can't anything ever go smoothly?" She slumped down to the mat.

–

"Are you SURE you want to do this?" Wade asked.

"I'm positive Wade, you know I love you." Star replied.

They were in their hotel room a few nights later, Star naked on the bed and Wade wrapped in a towel from his shower.

"I love you too Lucky, and believe me, I want this so much more than you could imagine, but I'm worried." Wade sighed.

"C'mon Wade, I've seen you naked god knows how many times before. If we take it slowly and be careful, I shouldn't have any more flashbacks." Star smiled up at him.

"If you're certain..." Wade felt uneasy. He wanted her so badly, he would have done anything to have her, but he wasn't going to hurt her. He loved her far too much for that.

"Yes, I'm certain." Star reached out her arms for him. He faltered, and let his towel drop as he lay on the bed next to her, kissing her so deeply that she moaned.

They had discussed it at length, and had come up with a plan – Star was to be in total control, moving Wades hands where ever she felt comfortable. It was insanely difficult for Wade to keep his hands to himself, but he was willing to try.

Star wrapped her hands around his, and moved one to her breast and the other one to her waist. Wade gently massaged her breast, squeezing the nipple and making Star grip him tighter.

"You...are...so...bloody...beautiful..." He gasped out, kissing her eyes, trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. Star moaned again.

"Oh Wade..." She ran her hands over his body, feeling his hard, strong arms.

She pushed her body against his, feeling his hard body quiver, feeling his erection pressing against her leg...

" _This is all for you my pretty, now TAKE IT!"_

Star yelped and rolled off the bed, shaking. Wade rushed to the side of the bed.

"Lucky!" He got on the floor next to her. "Oh Lucky, I'm so sorry!"

"It's-i-it's not your f-fault." Star felt hot tears burn in her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Wade groaned.

"Maybe we should give this up as a bad joke. I am older than you." He said.

"O-only by f-five or s-six years!" Star pointed out. "And t-there are c-couples out t-there w-who have w-way bigger age gaps!"

Wade kissed her wet cheek.

"B-besides, y-you said it didn't m-matter. Even if it-it d-did make you a c-creepy old man." Star tried to tease.

"I clearly wasn't thinking straight." Wade began to grouch. Star rolled her eyes at him. "You're feeling better if you can sass." He said.

"Y-yeah. It was j-just a s-shock is all." Star rested her head on his chest.

"You're stuttering again." Wade noticed. Star groaned. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"How about a jar of honey?" Wade suggested.

"YEAH!" Star perked up at once. Wade laughed.

"Honey Badger." He teased, going over to his suitcase and pulling out a jar of the coveted substance.

–

Star knew exactly how she was going to beat CM Punk. She was going to make it quick, so then she could help Wade Barrett win the Royal Rumble. She was still upset that she hadn't been picked to compete in the Royal Rumble, she would have relished the chance to get her Womens Championship back.

"You're looking very confident today Honey Badger." Ezekiel Jackson noticed as he laced up his boots. Star had opted for ninja sandals that night.

"I feel confident." Star replied with a smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself missy, you don't want this to blow up in your face. You could end up dead, or worse." Zeke warned her, pulling on his Corre shirt.

"I won't. I'll execute my plan quickly and efficiently and I definitely won't stuff around." Star promised, the memory of what Randy Orton had done to her still burning fresh in her mind.

"Good." Zeke smiled at her. Star liked the big, strong Zeke, straight-forward without being blunt. Zeke had instantly taken a liking to Star, with her cheeky ways and never-say-die attitude. "We're all worried about you, and I know the others would be devastated if you lost and had to go back to slavery."

"I know." Star patted his arm. Just then, Wade walked in.

"Your match is next." He said bluntly. He sounded angry, but Star knew that it was only because he was scared. Being scared always made Wade angry.

"No problem." Star grinned. "C'mon Zeke!"

"Right behind you." Zeke got up and followed Star and Wade to their destiny.

On the way to the ring, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater joined them. "The Unholy Trio sticks together no matter what." Heath put his arm around Star.

"And we're going to make sure that the Nexus doesn't get involved at all." Justin also put an arm around Star.

"You guys!" Star blushed, making Wade smirk.

"John Cena and Randy Orton are also coming out to help, and Beth Phoenix says she'll be there too." Wade told them. "Was a fun conversation with John that's for sure..."

"But you did it. For me." Star hugged him. It was Wades turn to blush, making everyone laugh.

"End of Days" played, and the Corre headed out to the ring. Next, Randy Orton and John Cena walked out to Johns music, followed by Beth Phoenix, who surprisingly was joined by Alicia Fox. With the Corre, they surrounded the ring, Wade closest to the ramp and looking vicious. Star smiled.

"Thank you so much everyone." She said quietly. She was a bit surprised Randy and Alicia were out there, but glad none-the-less.

"We found a leech family in our Clan too a few years ago." Randy told her, seeing her looking at him. "While we might fight among ourselves, us Clans have to stick together. We can't let leeches steal our power."

Star nodded. She knew the rules of the Clans (including all of the paperwork that had needed to be filled out after her match with Randy. Still, it was nothing compared to the paperwork that Wade needed to fill out for his Championship matches against Randy!) and she knew that there were always people out for their power – sometimes multiple generations of the same family. Hence the term "leech family".

"Alicia is one of us Vipers." Randy added. Star smiled at Alicia, who grinned back.

Suddenly, a gong sounded. What?!

Star turned pale. It was the Undertaker and Kane!

"Like I said, the Clans stick together." Randy smirked. Star could have jumped for joy. Having two members of the Phenom Clan on their side was a huge bonus!

In another surprise, "Flight of the Valkyries" hit! Star blinked. What was Daniel Bryan doing out here?!

He'd grown his hair and beard, and looked stronger. Wade stopped him as he too walked to the ring.

"What on earth are YOU doing out here Bryan?!" He asked, annoyed.

"The Clans stick together. Even us in Clan Grey Goat don't like leeches." Daniel replied.

Wade, Randy, Kane, Alicia and Star snorted their laughter, and even the Deadman had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DISRESPECT MY CLAN?!" Daniel was about to lose it, when CM Punks music hit. Daniel quickly joined ranks with the others as the Nexus with Sasuke Kowareta and Ronald Lyncness marched out to the ring.

Punk frowned. They were outnumbered, and not only were they outnumbered, but most of the people against them were from the Five Great Clans.

"I didn't expect this." Ronald frowned too. "I thought Clan Barrett and Clan Viper were at war, and I know that Clan Phenom and Clan Misneach have no love for each other."

"Plus I thought you said everyone held the Grey Goat Clan in contempt?" Punk looked at the sea of faces that opposed them. There was no way they could execute their plan now.

"You really shouldn't have messed with the Five Great Clans." Wade smirked. Punk had no choice but to go down to the ring alone.

He got into the ring, and the match started. Members of the Nexus stood between members of the Corre and the Great Clans. It had turned into an impromptu Lumberjack match.

"I'll just have to finish you off quickly." Punk sneered as the pair circled each other in the ring.

"Good idea." Star agreed, closing one eye.

Suddenly, Punk felt like he was in a dream. He couldn't control his body. He screamed internally as he felt himself lie down in the middle of the ring, and Star pinned him.

"One! Two! Three!" The referee yelled.

Wade was FURIOUS! As Punk got up in shock, he barrelled into the ring to yell at Star, who was wiping blood from her left eye.

" _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING PUPPET EYES?!_ " He roared.

"That it can be used in life or death situations." Star smirked. "I think this was life or death, don't you?"

What Wade would of replied no one ever knew, because a equally furious Punk attacked Star!

Already livid, Wades Imprint didn't need much more to activate Silver Eyes and throw him into a "Bad News Barrett" fury. He slammed his fists into Punks skull as David Otunga and Michael Tarver tried to pull him off.

It was chaos. The Corre, the Clans and the Nexus battled inside the ring and out. Star and Otunga were battling a corner of the ring, the sound of gunshots letting everyone know that Infinite Paralysis was being used while John held Otunga helpless. Punk and Tarver were desperately trying to control Bad News, who was making their lives a misery. Alicia and Randy had both called on their demons and were up against Serena and Luke Gallows, who were also trying to control big Zeke. Beth was aiding Daniel against Skip Sheffield, both of them teaming up to throw him into the annouce table. Finally, the Brothers of Destruction were having a field day with Michael MicGuillicutty and Husky Harris, aided by Heath and Justin.

"Damn!" Ronald hissed as Sasuke stood in front of him, making sure no one went for his master.

The fans loved it, going absolutely wild when the Brothers of Destruction hit dual Tombstone Piledrivers on the floor outside the ring on MicGuillicutty and Harris, while Bad News hit a double-Wasteland, throwing both Punk and Tarver to the mat in one move. When Punk dared to get up, Bad News lined him up for a vicious elbow – the Bullhammer Elbow.

" _You know it's the Mack militant,  
_ _Coming to get it on!_ "

Teddy Long walked out onto the stage, secretly enjoying the carnage but knowing he had to restore order if he was to retain his job. "Now playas, let's all calm down!" He tried.

"Wade, enough!" Star tried as Bad News continued to pound on David Otunga.

"Of course love." Bad News immediately moved to Stars side, throwing himself down on one knee and bowing his head to her. Stars smirk could probably be seen from Pluto, it was that big.

"Now playas, I know that Mr. Lyncness here has no legal right over Lucky Star. This match had no legal weight, and as such was a complete waste of time." Teddy began. Ronald went bright red with fury. "However, I will give him one chance to redeem himself. At Elimination Chamber, it'll be Wade Barrett verses Sasuke Kowareta!"

The crowd roared. Bad News smirked.

* * *

 **So, Stars evil ex-master has stepped out of the shadows, but he didn't count on Star being so cheeky! Also another attempt by Wade and Star to have some intimacy, only to have it fail again. And finally, the Clans unite!**

 **Again, a big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers (Shiki94 and Stoneeage. You guys are so awesome). I hope you're enjoying this rollercoaster ride as much as I am!**


	22. More Bad News

CM Punk stood with David Otunga, Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty in the ring. They were OWNING the Royal Rumble, entrants barely having enough time to get their feet in the ring before being elimiated.

Punk felt elated. The first 40-man Royal Rumble, and he was going to win it, thanks to the New Nexus. He began thinking about being the Champion, what he would do first.

"Well, Husky and Michael, definitely making you Tag Team Champions. Otunga, how do you feel about being Intercontinental Champion?" Punk rubbed his chin, musing.

"Sounds great Punk." Husky clapped the leader of the Nexus on the back.

Dolph Ziggler was eliminated. The Great Khali. Yoshi Tatsu. Even Booker T fell before the might of the Nexus.

"This is fun! We're going to Wrestlemania!" Punk roared to the rafters.

Then it hit.

" _We walk alone,_

 _In the unknown,_

 _We live to win another victory._

 _Our sacred scars, show who we are,_

 _It's time to face it..._ "

Wade "Bad News" Barrett walked out to the ring, with his beloved Lucky Star by his side. Her left eye was patched up and hidden by her headband, and his eyes were silver.

Punk felt his stomach drop. Wade Barrett was tough on his own, but when he became Bad News Barrett, he was undefeatable. Punk remembered what Ronald Lyncness had told him about the long-forgotten bloodline curse of Clan Barrett, how if you hurt Star, you had better be prepared for the invincible Silver Eyes to come down on you with a vengeance.

"Guys, we're screwed." Punk swallowed. He had completely forgotten that Bad News was also entered in the Rumble when he had attacked Star after their joke of a match, otherwise he wouldn't have dared touch her and set Bad News off.

"I want them destroyed." Star told him.

"Yes my love." Bad News kissed her forehead before jumping into the ring. Punk snarled, and tried to force the enraged Barrett out of the ring.

Fat chance. Bad News slammed Punk and his fellow Nexus members to the mat with ease. He threw Husky and Michael out, kicking David in the ribs repeatedly before tossing him out, and then finally slammed Punk with the Wastelands before Bullhammering him out of the ring.

"Nice!" Star smiled as Bad News stood alone in the ring. He waited for his next opponent.

The buzzer went off, and out came the Big Show. Big Show lasted exactly one minute before being thrown out of the ring.

"Damn, this is awesome!" Star looked up at Bad News. Where on earth had this power come from?

Bad News didn't know either. All he knew was that he had to protect and serve Star. She was his only reason for existing, his only reason for breathing, and that nothing was too much for her. If she told him to throw himself into a meat grinder, he would happily do it for her. He'd do it with the biggest smile on his face and a heart full of love for his precious Lucky Star.

Next was Mark Henry. He fared a little better than Big Show, but ultimately failed too. Bad News was unstoppable. There was no way to beat him.

Or was there?

Next to the ring was Randy Orton. Bad News smirked. Randy had taken the liberty of bringing a jar of honey with him.

Star raised an eyebrow as Randy walked over and offered her the jar. "For you." He said.

Star went to grab the jar, but then Randy pulled it back. "Only if you tell your boyfriend to eliminate himself." He stipulated.

Stars jaw dropped.

"Do you seriously think I'd sell out Wade for a jar of honey?!" She cried.

(The answer is in fact yes, but Star had to give the impression that she wouldn't)

Next up was John Cena, who had also brought a jar of honey. He also made the deal with Star – get Bad News to eliminate himself, and she could have the jar.

"You two are seriously pushing it!" She groaned as Bad News waited patiently in the ring for someone to challenge him. His blood rage pulsed through his body. Lucky Star was under threat until Sasuke Kowareta was defeated, and until the threat was gone, Bad News Barrett was here to stay.

While Star deliberated with herself, Alex Riley tried to eliminate Bad News without the use of honey. Bored, Bad News tortured him for two minutes before throwing him out with the Wastelands. In that time, Alberto Del Rio and Kofi Kingston tried to tag-team the vicious Bareknuckle fighter, both of them suffering similar fates, only to the vicious Bullhammer Elbow.

The next cab off the rank was Daniel Bryan, who was also smart enough to bring a jar of honey as an offering to Star.

Star could feel her willpower fading. The three men were patient, happy to allow Bad News to eliminate all other competitors before entering themselves.

Kane, Rey Mysterio and Santino Marella also fell. Then Ezekiel Jackson appeared, and Star nearly lost her mind. He'd brought a large container with not only honey in it, but a large slab of honeycomb too.

Stars chin was literally coated with saliva at this stage.

"Look at that!" Randy helped her along. "Three jars of honey and one big slab of honeycomb. Boy, doesn't that look good!"

Star swallowed.

"And it can all be yours if you tell Wade to eliminate himself." Randy pressed.

"Wade! Take a walk!" Star ordered. Bad News nodded.

"At once my darling!" He threw himself over the top rope.

"Thanks Honey Badger!" John nearly gave Star a kiss on the cheek, but Bad News looked ready to kill, so instead he just handed Star her newly-won honey and got into the ring.

"You can carry this." Star loaded all of the honey into Bad News's arms.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

Star grinned. This was going to be FUN!

–

Life on Smackdown until the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view was hell on earth. Wade "Bad News" Barrett was in a constant state of fury, attacking anyone who even thought of looking at Star the wrong way (or just because he's a mean person and likes making people miserable). Worst of all, you couldn't fight back, because nothing seemed to hurt him.

Star however, was having the time of her life. Bad News was totally subserviant to her every little desire when he wasn't bashing random Superstars up, and Star didn't mind that one bit.

"Wade, can I have honey for dinner tonight?"

"Of course my precious."

Star admittedly felt very ill in the days leading up to Elimination Chamber with all the honey she ate, but it was worth it (to her anyway).

"Wade, Big Show said something mean to me."

"He'll pay my darling."

That night, Big Show got the most severe beat down of his life, including a nasty cut on his forehead which left him with blood everywhere and a horrible concussion.

"Wade, can I have a puppy?"

"Absolutely love."

Which is how Star got a black Alsatian cross Great Dane that she named Snowy (hey, if Wade can name his pure white cat Midnight then Star is well within her rights to call a pure black dog Snowy).

"Wade, make Teddy Long give me a shot at the Divas Championship."

"At once my Lucky."

Which is how Star got her second title, much to the annoyance of Natalya.

"By the way, Heath and Justin would like their Tag Team Titles back too."

"Anything for you darling."

And so the Unholy Trio were Champions again, much to their joy.

"Maybe you should have the Intercontinental Title?"

"You always have the best ideas my beloved."

And so Bad News Barrett got his first taste of gold with the Intercontinental Championship.

"Zeke should have some gold too."

"Of course love."

Soon, Ezekiel Jackson was the United States Champion.

"Wade, Drew McIntyre annoys me."

"I'll fix him sweetheart."

Drew McIntyre still has nightmares about that match to this day.

"Wade, get rid of the New Nexus, their presence irks me."

"Consider it done Lucky."

A lot of RAW Superstars thanked their lucky stars (hee hee) that they weren't on Smackdown when Bad News went over and destroyed the New Nexus in under twenty minutes.

"Wade, my left foot itches."

"I'll fix it my love."

Yes. Star got that petty, getting Bad News to scratch her feet, make her meals, pack her clothes, EVERYTHING.

"This has to be some sort of joke." Edge scowled as Bad News walked past with Star after the Smackdown before Elimination Chamber.

"No joke. He can't be hurt and he's doing everything she says." Cody Rhodes groaned. "I wouldn't mind an invincible servant myself."

"Worst of all, you can't even have a joke about it, because if she's not around to call him off, he'll do everything in his power to try and kill you." Sheamus limped over after having found out the hard way how tetchy Bad News was at the present time.

"Killing you would be the nice thing to do. He wants you to live and suffer." Big Show grumbled. "He's a complete psychopath at the moment."

"Still, he IS protecting Star." Rey Mysterio pointed out. "I'd be upset too if someone I loved was being hunted down."

Edge, Cody, Sheamus and Big Show all glared at him. "Yeah, okay." Rey shrugged.

–

"I had better be getting the best Misneach eyes that there is or I am going to be PISSED." CM Punk growled at Ronald Lyncess as they sat around the table in a private conference room. "He DESTROYED my Nexus and nearly destroyed ME."

"Sasuke, there is no other alternative. You HAVE to defeat Wade Barrett tomorrow night." Ronald told his bodyguard, who was standing by the door.

"I cannot defeat him. No one can. You are committing a grave folly my master, and it will lead to your doom." Sasuke Kowareta told him. "Once he is finished with me he will come after you. I have looked up his history master – he used to have a "disposal" service where he would get rid of people you wanted dead. He was very good. A lot of the people he killed are officially believed to have been killed in innocent house fires, car accidents or suicides."

"So?" Ronald scowled. "He's a petty contract thug. Since when have those scared me, Sasuke?"

"Master, he IS from Clan Barrett." Sasuke warned. "And he has unknowingly activated his bloodline curse. He is undefeatable until you are dead."

"Until I'M dead?!"

"You hurt his Lucky Star, his Imprinted one. He can never forgive that. It is not in his nature to be forgiving. It is in his nature to hurt, to exact revenge, Imprint or not."

"He won't get me."

"I would not be so sure master. My advice would be to get out now, and pray that he lets it go."

"You're a mouthy one aren't you Kowareta?" CM Punk interjected. "I'll have you know that I beat both Barrett and his little girlfriend down easily at the beginning of the year."

"Only because he did not see you as a threat." Sasuke replied calmly.

Punk shot up at once, furious. "What do you say to me you - !"

"Gentlemen, that is ENOUGH!" Ronald stood up. "Mr Punk, I appreciate your concern, however you failed at the Royal Rumble. You did not beat Hoshi and bring her back to me."

"Only because she cheated with Puppet Eyes." Punk sulked.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is, you lost." Ronald said evenly. "Now Sasuke, you WILL beat Barrett at Elimination Chamber, and you WILL get Hoshi back. Once we've gotten her eyes, it doesn't matter."

"Your plan will not work." Sasuke warned again.

"Enough." Ronald glared. Sasuke bowed.

"As you wish master." He said.

"Good." Ronald turned away. "Get out of my sight."

"At once master." Sasuke bowed again and left. Ronald groaned.

"If he's right..." Punk looked at the door warily.

"If Sasuke fails I will personally see to it that is he dead before the dawn." Ronald said. "He must NOT fail me!"

* * *

 **What I wouldn't give to be Star. Wade's made a rod for his own back really though, teaching her to be a bad guy! I certainly don't blame Sasuke for being a tad concerned about his match against Bad News Barrett!**


	23. Die Free or Die Fighting

"Wade man, could I get a hand unloading the car?" Heath Slater asked as the Corre got out of their rental vehicle. The boot was packed, and getting all of the bags out was going to be a nightmare.

Wade "Bad News" Barrett didn't answer, he was too busy hugging Star the moment she got out of the car.

"WADE!" Heath tried again.

"Hey Wade, earth to Wade!" Justin Gabriel tried.

Nothing.

"Wade, go help Heath and Justin unload the car." Star kissed her heros cheek.

"Of course my love." Bad News squeezed her tightly.

"I don't get it." Ezekiel Jackson frowned as Bad News pulled the bags out and handed them to the Unholy Trio.

"I don't either. It's been this way since I've known him." Star watched as the boys got organised. "The weird thing is, I've tried before to get him this angry, just so I could get something I wanted, but he'll never get this angry at me. It's always something or someone else."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with being in a Clan?" Justin wondered. Star shook her head.

"The Barrett Clan don't have a bloodline power." She reminded them. "Do they Wade?"

"We did once, centuries ago, but it was bred out." Bad News said. "I have no idea what it was, we'd have to look in the Clan files."

"Have you always had this temper?" Heath asked.

Bad News shrugged. "I can't remember much before meeting Lucky."

"Hmmm." Zeke studied him carefully. Bad News snarled, and he desisted. The Corre headed straight to their locker room, and prepared for their matches. Star was defending her Divas Championship first, then Heath and Justin were defending their Tag Team Titles. Zeke had an opportunity to be World Heavyweight Champion, going into the Smackdown Elimination Chamber and then it was up to Bad News to save his Lucky Star against Sasuke Kowareta. It was a big pay-per-view for the Corre, and all of them were feeling the tension.

"Star! You're up!" Someone knocked on the door. Star got up, kissed Bad News and told him to stay put, and then headed out to the ring.

Layla and Michelle McCool were waiting for her, both of them eager to put her down. They had both been victims of Wade "Bad News" Barrett recently, and both of them were bitter about it.

"Where's your boyfriend brat?" Michelle scowled.

"Don't need him to deal with you two." Star grinned.

"How DARE you!" Layla fumed.

The bell sounded, and the match was on. Layla and Michelle rushed at Star, who merely smirked and shoved them both to the mat. The two Divas rolled away as Star adjusted her headband, looking smug.

"Wanna try again?" She grinned. The two Divas got to their feet, and rushed at Star again, this time going for a double-clothesline. Star ducked, and hit Michelle with a back-kick to the guts and Layla with a roundhouse kick to the face.

This was too easy. Star slapped her hands together as the two other Divas tried to get to their feet.

"Time for a little Infinite Paralysis!" Star laughed. "RAT! TIGER! MONKEY! DRAGON! SNAKE!"

It was a good thing that Star had gone for Infinite Paralysis, because suddenly CM Punk made his presence known! He rushed at Star, who hit him with several slaps before Wade "Bad News" Barrett came out and dealt with the intruder. While Star finished off her opponents, Bad News mounted Punk and began smashing his fist into the Straight-Edge Superstars face.

Repeatedly.

Punk screamed, trying to protect himself, but Bad News was too strong. First he felt his nose break. Then his teeth. His jaw. His cheekbone.

"WADE!" Star cried. "Don't get yourself arrested!"

"Yes my dear." Bad News got up. CM Punk was a mess. Two EMTs had to take him backstage to get him fixed up. Star sighed.

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! You'll never have a pair of Misneach eyes Punk. NEVER." She growled to herself.

Next up, Heath and Justin took on Cody Rhodes and his big brother Goldust. As part of the Unholy Trio, Star sat happily at ringside, cheering on her two dear friends. Heath hit Goldust with the "Smash Hit" and Justin finished off Cody with a 450 Splash to retain their titles.

"They're going to start singing the moment they get in here aren't they?" Zeke looked worriedly at Bad News as they sat together in their locker room.

"Absolutely. They're unstoppable when they're together." Bad News shrugged.

Luckily for Zeke, he had to head out to his Elimination Chamber match, high-fiving his Corre team mates as they walked into the locker room. Star cuddled close to Bad News to watch her new friend try to win the ultimate gold.

–

"DAMN!"

"You should not have attempted Healing Eyes master. You know that your eyes are depleted." Sasuke Kowareta stood beside Ronald Lyncness as blood poured from his eyes.

"Still, it managed to heal my face. I swear Barrett is going to pay for that." CM Punk rubbed his face, which was now completely fine.

"You had better have a plan Punk, because I grow tired of this stupid game! I want that girl back, and I don't care who I have to go through to get her!" Ronald roared in fury. Oh the things he was going to do to her once he got her back...! She'd wish that she'd never been Imprinted upon, because death would be a mercy compared to what he was going to put her through!

"You are not going to get her back master. It is impossible. You need to let her go." Sasuke insisted.

"Her eyes are of amazing quality, I can NOT afford to give that up!" Ronald hissed.

 _Not to mention her sweet little body...I do hope that bastard Barrett hasn't had her yet!_

"Buddy, I think it's time to let it go. Go buy another Misneach baby, I'm sure there's plenty of them." Punk rolled his eyes.

"It's not just the eyes." Ronald said, wiping away the last of the blood from his eyes. "How would it look if I let her go free? If I let one of those little bitches escape without so much as a whimper? I have a reputation to keep, and I will NOT be made to look weak!"

"He WILL kill you master. That Imprint is not the only thing that keeps him bound to her." Sasuke warned again.

"Do not disobey me Kowareta! Now go!" Ronald commanded.

Sasuke sighed.

"At once master." He bowed before heading out to his doom.

–

Poor Zeke didn't win the World Heavyweight Championship, but he couldn't be too dismal, he still had his United States Championship after all.

"Now to go and face Sasuke-sensei." Star breathed. She knew Wade "Bad News" Barrett would win, but she also knew that Ronald Lyncness would make Sasuke Kowareta pay with blood when he lost. Even though Sasuke was just as cruel and ruthless as his master, Star could never forget that he had been the one who had taught her Paralysis Slaps, her signature move. He had been the one to give her that first headband, her first possession, the spark that had ignited her fight for freedom.

Sasuke would not see the next day. Star knew that.

"Let's go Lucky." Bad News put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"Okay Wade." She tried to smile. The whole situation hurt her heart, and she felt sick as she walked out to the ring with Bad News Barrett.

If she hadn't been taken by Ronald in the first place, she would have grown up a drunken Misneach. She would never had met her beloved Wade, nor would she be the Divas Champion. However, the damage that had been done by years of abuse, physical, mental and sexual, would always be lingering, scars that would be forever on her heart.

Bad News noticed that she wasn't happy, and he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll make it better Lucky, I swear I'll make this right." He kissed her cheek.

"We Are One" hit, and the pair walked out to the ring together. Bad News stood in the ring waiting for Sasuke, while Star sat on the floor in front of the announce table, holding her Divas Championship tightly with the Intercontinental Championship on her lap.

 _Gotta love the bling._

Sasuke walked out to no music. Ronald Lyncness followed behind him, escorted by CM Punk. Star noticed that Ronalds eyes were bandaged, and knew that he had used Healing Eyes on Punk. She growled. How dare he use her clans power for his own? How dare he, when he had killed a Misneach in order to get those eyes?!

Star hadn't spent much time around her clan, but the blood of the Misneaches flowed strongly through her veins. She had friends in the clan, friends who weren't drunkards and were trying to escape the Misneach colony as she had. The thought of someone taking their eyes and killing them made her furious.

She swore that one day the Misneach clan would be returned to their former glory, and when that happened the likes of the Lyncness family would be wiped off the map forever. Not just for what he had done to her, but for what his family had done to her clan.

Leeches had to be killed.

The bell rang, and the match started. Sasuke weaved hand signs too fast for Star to see, and he jabbed at the heart of Bad News.

Bad News faltered for a second, before recovering instantly. Sasuke tried again, a different set of hand signs this time. Still nothing.

"Forgive me, master." Sasuke breathed. Bad News scowled, before grabbing Sasuke and throwing him into a turnbuckle. He slammed his fist into Sasukes head, the referee barely able to pull him away.

Sasuke grimmaced. His best bet would have been to just play dead, but he knew if he did that Ronald would make his death slow and painful. Either way, Sasuke Kowareta knew his life was over. He had known it ever since the match had been made.

He looked over at his former pupil. She wasn't like the other girls, who acted tough and abused the smaller girls, but who were too terrified to try to escape. Star had taken her chance when she had seen it, and that made Sasuke feel proud of her.

–

Ronald Lyncness sat at a table in Budapest, cards kept close to his chest. There were five other men on the table, all of them part of the same poker game. One idiot with his two mates who was filling in for his father, and the rest of them smart, savvy business associates.

"You have nothing left to bet with Lyncness." The idiot hiccoughed, drunk. "It's game over."

"Oh, on the contrary, I think I have something very, VERY valuable to bet with." Ronald smirked. He didn't need his Future Eyes to know that he was about to win a very, very big jackpot. "Sasuke, go get the Misneach."

"At once master." Sasuke nodded. It had all been a part of the plan. Ronald was going to bet the girl, hoping to get the idiot to put up his stock in his fathers company. After he'd won that, he would then stage a takeover, wiping out another competitor.

The idiot blinked. Contrary to what Ronald believed, he wasn't a fool. He knew what Ronald was going for, and he appeared to have suckered the old man into believing that he was a drunken moron. Why else would he have pulled out his trump card, the eyes of a Misneach?

The idiot had been counting on it.

The girl was pulled roughly into the conference room, and thrown to the floor at her masters feet. He leered at her. The girl was very pretty, and one of his favourites to have up in his room at night for "company". He'd been trying to get her pregnant for a while now, wanting to have an heir that had the blood of the Misneach Clan in their veins.

(What he didn't know was that she was also being abused by the other girls in his possession, which had caused this Misneach girl to miscarry many times. Plus she was malnourished, which isn't a good start to any pregnancy)

The girl watched as the game went on. It was cold, and she had barely any clothes on. Just enough to cover her small breasts and nether regions. Around her head was a headband, and on the forehead protector was the crest of the Kowareta family, a broken star. The girl had great potential, that was never going to see the light of day.

 _Die free or die fighting._ She thought to herself, even though she was terrified. She didn't know how long ago it had been since her limbs had started feeling weak, trapped inside a suitcase until she was wanted, but she knew it wasn't good news. Despite the cold, she was feeling feverish, and her stomach was churning.

The girl was dying, the years of abuse finally taking its toll. She knew it too, and had known it for some time. It had started with the feeling nauseous all the time. Then the aching throughout her body. The double-vision. The blackouts. The fever. The feeling of weakness. It had strengthened her resolve to escape her torment. She would rather die on the streets, forgotten and alone, than die under the rule of Ronald Lyncness. She was scared though, scared of her master, scared of Sasuke, scared of dying.

She shivered. Finally, the game wrapped up and Ronald reluctantly removed her shock collar.

"I will get you back, my little pretty." He licked his lips at her. The girl felt rage well up inside her, as it always did when he called her little. It was a word designed to keep her under control, and the girl loathed it.

The idiot and his two friends left the establishment, wrapping the girl in a blanket and forcing her to walk shoeless on the cold pavement.

"She doesn't look like she's got much left, does she?" One of his friends sneered. "I'd take the eyes now if I were you."

"I at least want to sample her first." The idiot replied, running a finger down the girls cheek.

Underneath the blanket, the girl weaved hand signs. Rat. Tiger. Monkey. Snake.

"Such a pretty thing." The other friend leered.

Suddenly, with a loud crack like a gunshot, the girl attacked! Hitting the men with her deadly Paralysis Slaps, she turned and ran as fast as her weak limbs would carry her.

"Bitch! Get her!" The idiot cried, he and his two friends barreling after her.

She slipped down an alleyway, where a man with a coat over his shoulders and a heavy-looking bag was wandering. The girl shot past him, trying to make her limbs move.

"Come here NOW! We won you fair and square you bitch!" The idiot cried.

The girl slipped and fell, her weak and tired limbs finally giving out. She saw the man who she had shot past, he looked like he'd been in a fight. _Great, another threat._ The girl thought, scared.

She had one last trick up her sleeve. It would leave her blind, but it was worth one last shot. She concentrated on her eyes, seeing three different colours behind her eyelids. White. Yellow. Green. She chose the green, and her eyes opened, locking eyes with one of the idiots friends.

He was now under her control. She forced him to attack his friends, hoping she could hold out to take out the other man too so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Damn her genjutsu!" The idiot cried, fighting off his friend and knocking him out cold. The girl winced, her eyes in pain. She could feel the blood drooling down her face, and she couldn't see a thing.

 _Oh well. I tried. Die free or die fighting._

"Take her eyes now, no point in waiting for them to mature anymore, the little girl will kill us!" The idiots other friend yelled.

Suddenly, something inside the girl snapped. She HATED that word! That word that her master, her tormentor, had used to try and control her. To insult her, to belittle and demean her. To remind her that she was worth nothing, and would always be nothing.

She wasn't nothing. She was a human too!

A new strength pulsed through her like rage. She pulled herself to her feet and wove her hand signs again.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" She roared furiously. She heard one of the men get too close, and she attacked him with her Paralysis Slaps, knocking him out cold.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She roared. She WASN'T little! She wasn't worthless, she wasn't nothing! She was a fighter! She was going to die free or die fighting!

She heard the idiot come up behind her. "You're DEAD Hoshi!" She turned to face him, terrified but determined to die with some sort of honour. She was going to die fighting then.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms around her, and heard a cry of pain before the arms disappeared and she heard a scuffle. Oh no. She'd forgotten about the other man in the alleyway!

She pushed herself back up against the wall, staring blindly in front of her. Her resolve finally failed, she was now too scared to move.

"Are you okay kid?" She heard a deep, strong English voice. She blinked, her eyes sore and uncomfortable with all of the blood. "I'm not going to hurt you." The voice continued. "What's your name?"

"Kowareta Hoshi." The girl replied, feeling venom seep into her voice. Broken Star. Well, she'd certainly shown them!

"Well, I don't think you're broken. I think you're lucky, all things considered." She heard the man rumanging in his bag, before something soft wiped at her eyes. He didn't think she was broken. She began to feel curious, but the feeling was short-lived as exhaustion took its toll. She had nothing left. She was dying. "How about you come with me, and I'll look after you?" The man asked.

All the girl could do was shiver. It was cold, and she was scared and weak.

"You poor thing. Come on, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." She felt a coat being wrapped around her, before being lifted up in his arms.

 _At least I'll die with a friend._ The girl thought.

If only she'd known...

–

Sasuke Kowareta had tried getting Wade "Bad News" Barrett disqualified. He had tried getting him counted out. He had tried everything, but Bad News was too smart, too strong and too powerful.

Star smiled. She remembered when she first met her hero. How things had changed since then.

 _Die free or die fighting._ She thought to herself. _I mean, I'll probably die of overeating now, but the sentiment still stands._

 _Die free or die fighting._ Bad News thought. _She will die free. An old lady with her children and grandchildren around her. With me. We'll die together, old and free, because I love her._

He picked Sasuke up and hit him with the Wastelands. Sasuke staggered to his feet, only to meet a Bullhammer Elbow. Bad News pinned his opponent, and Lucky Star was free forever.

Ronald Lyncness fumed. CM Punk frowned. Star rushed into the ring as the Silver Eyes finally receeded, the threat to her gone forever.

"I love you Lucky." Wade kissed her forehead, holding her tightly.

"I love you too Wade." Star smiled up at him.

She looked over at Sasuke. "Sensei..." She sighed.

Sasuke looked back at her. He nodded.

"Tori, ryū, ramu, hebi." He said to her. He turned to Wade. "You might want to check up on your Clan history too. Particularly your bloodline trait."

Wade blinked. What bloodline trait?!

Sasuke walked back to his master, knowing his life was over.

"It's over master." He said.

"HOLD IT!" Ronald roared. "I still have one trick left!"

Star rolled her eyes. Wade looked worried.

"A codeword." Ronald smirked. "A word that I can use to make Hoshi come home. A word that she is conditioned to obey, no matter what."

Wade grimaced. Star raised her eyebrow. _It had better not be the word I think it is..._

"So, Hoshi, I suggest you come home NOW...my little pretty!" Ronald said triumphantly.

Wades face fell as Star automatically got out of the ring and headed straight for her former master. It continued to fall right into his hands as halfway up the ramp she screamed loudly for the whole arena to hear:

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!"

It took a hour to stop her chasing Ronald around the arena and three jars of honey before she calmed down.

"No one listens to me! I swear I have been telling people NOT to use that word to describe Lucky while she's in earshot ever since we started on NXT!" Wade whined as the Corre sat in the locker room as Star happily downed her honey. "You call Lucky the "L" word and you will get beaten to a pulp! Why is that so hard to understand?!"

* * *

 **Poor Wade. No one listens to him!**

 **As always, I love your reads and reviews. I don't like going to work though. Oh well!**


	24. We Will Stand Together

**A/N: WARNING, the beginning of this chapter is a bit violent and not very nice. Read with caution.**

Ronald Lyncness severely regretted killing Sasuke Kowareta now.

He was hanging from the ceiling of a dark room that smelled of blood and death. He was tied tightly so he could barely move, the ropes cutting into his flesh. Below him on the ground was his own semen. He felt disgusted with himself.

Watching with a satisfied expression on her face was Star, sitting on the stairs near a door. Wade Barrett had orchestrated this. After Sasuke had been killed, Wade had arranged for Ronald to "die" in a tragic car "accident". Or at least, that's what everyone believed.

Ronald moaned. Wade grinned. He had repeatedly raped the older man, humiliating him, hurting him, abusing him as he had done to Wades beloved Lucky Star. He thrust repeatedly into the former dignified businessman, reducing him to nothing more than a sex toy, a slave.

Ronald didn't want to submit, not like this, not with his ex-slave watching, but he couldn't resist. Wade was skilled in torture and destroying people inside and out. He was going to reduce Ronald Lyncness to less than a man, less than a slave, less than a disposable toy.

Ronald let out another moan, before he had no choice but to submit to another psychologically destroying orgasm. Wade sneered.

"How does it feel?" He slapped Ronalds face, hard. Ronald couldn't look at him. His body was covered in cuts and burns, some inflicted by Star, most inflicted by Wade. "How does it feel to be treated the way you treated her? To be destroyed the way you tried to destroy her?"

Ronald groaned. He felt sick.

"You will never hurt her again." Wade growled. He wiped himself off, and threw the rag at Ronalds face. He pulled up his jeans and refastened his belt. "Now, you die."

He walked to the back of the room, Ronald hearing boxes moving. Then he heard something rolling towards him. Star gasped.

The packing crate that David Otunga had shoved her in! Star went pale at the memory. Wade looked up at her.

"You don't have to watch this love." He told her. Star shook her head.

"I want you to do this." She whispered. Wade walked over to her and kissed her. Ronald felt angry, watching Star give herself up completely to Wade. She had always resisted Ronald, always.

Wade finally pulled away with one last kiss on the side of her mouth, before returning to Ronald. He opened the packing crate and unhooked Ronald from the roof. With one last smirk, he stuffed the old man into the crate, and slammed it shut.

Ronald wasn't scared of the dark, although he did feel uneasy being in the crate. The uneasiness turned to fear however, when he felt a small trickle of water running down his back.

Outside of the crate, Wade had fixed it so that the crate would slowly fill with water over the next day or so. Ronald Lyncness was going to die a slow, terrifying death.

Seriously, don't mess with Star, it never ends well.

Wade walked back over to his Lucky Star. She got up and took the hand that he offered as they walked out of the cold, dark room together.

"Do you think he'll drown or freeze to death first?" Wade asked.

"I don't care. As long as he suffers." Star replied.

Wade led her down a long corridor that winded, before helping her up a long ladder. He then pulled out his phone and used it to unlock a hidden door that led straight into the walk-in wardrobe in the bedroom that he shared with Star in the Barrett Manor.

"He'll never hurt me again." Star looked at the wall as it slid back into place and locked. Wade touched her shoulder. "Thank you Wade."

Wade smiled, and ruffled her hair. He pulled off the blood-stained jeans and hid them in a plastic bag.

"I'm going for a shower." Wade stretched. "Why don't you go and get yourself -,"

"A jar of honey?" Star suggested.

"Absolutely NOT." Wade snapped. "You've had god knows how much honey in the past month, and it's time you cut back to one jar a day!"

"But -," Star tried.

"NO." Wade flicked her nose. "Now go and get yourself ready for bed."

"Yes Wade." Star poked her tongue out at him, rubbing her nose. He snarled at her, making her giggle.

 _Life was easier when she was scared of me!_ Wade shook his head as he turned on the shower. He sighed.

 _Easier yes, but I'm glad she's not scared of me anymore._

–

After he got out of the shower, Wade Barrett finally made love to his Lucky Star. He walked out of the en suite into the bedroom where Star held out her arms to him. He dropped his towel and fell into her arms, kissing her deeply and feeling her moan into his mouth.

She was already naked, and he finally let his hands roam freely over her. She didn't flinch, she didn't yelp, she didn't try to escape. She gave herself over to him completely, finally feeling safe and free.

It was a passionate affair, the crowning moment of their lives where they were finally, FINALLY together as they were meant to be. Both of them completely devoted to the other, both of them loving the other more than anything in their lives.

Star had never imagined it could feel like this, that the actions that had once caused her such pain and fear and disgust could bring her such pleasure, joy and contentment.

Suddenly she felt a welling-up of pleasure inside her. It felt like a balloon, slowly growing in her groin and making her heart want to explode. She gripped Wade tightly, feeling like she would never be able to breathe properly again as all of her nerves exploded and she cried his name, just as he too came hard and cried her name.

"That-that felt...that felt so amazing!" She gasped afterwards as she snuggled close to Wade. "I never thought anything could feel that good!"

"Surely you've had an orgasm before?" He raised his eyebrow.

Star looked confused.

"I thought that was a bloke-only thing...?" She asked.

"You seriously need an education kid." Wade shook his head. "Go to sleep."

Star didn't need to be told twice.

"I love you Lucky."

"I love you too Wade."

–

"Bird. Dragon. Ram. Snake." Star sat on the couch the next day practising the hand signs that Sasuke Kowareta had told her before he died. It had taken her a while to remember the translation, but once she'd figured it out, it was time to see what the hand signs made.

"Bird. Dragon. Ram. Snake." She muttered, trying to get the hand signs right. It wasn't just a matter of getting the hand signs right, but getting the feeling of the hand signs correct.

"Any idea what those signs lead to?" Wade Barrett asked, sitting next to her with a cup of coffee. Star turned her nose up at the smell of the brew.

"No idea. It feels like a strike, not quite like Paralysis Slaps though. More like a solid strike than quick ones." Star flexed her fingers. Wade shrugged. He only had a very basic understanding of what made Paralysis Slaps work, which meant he could only use a weak version of them. It was still enough to slow an opponent, but it wasn't like Star who could stop an opponent completely.

Star continued muttering to herself as Wade turned on the television. Sure enough, there was a news report about how Ronald Lyncness had died in a freak car accident that the police weren't treating as suspcious. Wade smirked. Being a member of Clan Barretts Main Household sure had its bonuses.

Which led him to thinking about what Sasuke had said before he died. About the long-forgotten bloodline trait of the Barrett Clan. He sipped his coffee. He'd have to log on to the Clan servers, but he was certain that he would find something.

He watched as Star fell off the couch trying to figure out the hand signs and the energy she needed. _Maybe tomorrow. After I've stopped Lucky from injuring herself._

Just then, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel burst in, with Ezekiel Jackson behind them, trying desperately to restore some order.

"MASTER HAS GIVEN HONEY BADGER A VICTORY! HONEY BADGER IS FREEEEEEEE!" Heath yelled, pouncing on Star and making her laugh. Justin threw himself onto Heath, and Zeke raised an eyebrow at Wade, who shrugged and continued to drink his coffee.

"Get OFF Heath!" Star laughed, pushing her friends off with a giggle.

"Now I see why you call them the Unholy Trio." Zeke said to Wade.

"HEY!" The Unholy Trio looked offended.

"They get worse." Wade took another sip of coffee. "At least they're not singing yet."

"Nothing wrong with our singing!" Heath insisted.

"Yes, there is." Wade countered, flicking through the television stations.

"C'mon guys, let's go to the den. More fun down there." Justin suggested.

Just then, Midnight with all of her beautiful white fur jumped up into Wades lap.

"Who's a good kitty?" He patted his cat, scratching her ears.

Suddenly, Snowy tried to follow suit. By this time, Snowy was the size of a Doberman, and still had plenty of growing to do.

Wade shrieked. Loudly. Like a five-year-old girl.

"GET THAT ANIMAL OFF ME!"He squealed. Midnight jumped off her masters lap and licked at the chin of the big puppy. "You traitorous little hack..."

"C'mon Snowy, let's go!" Star called to her dog. Snowy and Midnight bounded after the Unholy Trio, and Wade finally relaxed.

"You look wound up." Zeke chuckled as he sat next to the Intercontinental Champion.

"I hate dogs." Wade groaned. He picked up his phone and logged onto the Barrett Clan server.

"What you looking at?" Zeke asked.

"Clan files. That sensei of Luckys knew something that I don't." Wade scrolled through the archives until he found what he was looking for.

He soon found it.

 _IMPRINTING?! You have GOT to be kidding me! You're telling me that because I showed her a scrap of love I'm stuck with her FOREVER?!_

 _And also me. I'm your Imprint. Hi!_

 _Oh bloody hell..._

 _You wouldn't have it any other way._

 _With Lucky? No. But having a voice in my head?!_

"Wow. So that's the long-forgotten bloodline curse of Clan Barrett." Zeke looked over Wades shoulder. "You were the slave all along, not her."

"Thanks." Wade scowled.

"You gonna tell her man?"Zeke asked.

Wade thought for a moment. _And have her take full advantage of the situation like I taught her?_

"No need. She's perfectly happy as she is." He smiled, closing the connection to the server.

"HOW DID YOU GET A BLUE SHELL IN FIRST PLACE?! YOU HAVE HACKED THIS GAME!" They heard Heath yell from the den.

"I HAVE NOT!" Star yelled back.

"I'M YELLING TOO!" Justin added his two cents.

"Your girlfriend is cheating." Zeke pointed out as Wade got up to put his empty cup in the sink.

"Not really." Wade shrugged, rinsing out his cup. "She doesn't know I'm the one who paid to have the game hacked."

–

"We're going out for our match against Tyson Kidd and Natalya." Star stretched one last time before grabbing her Championship and heading for the door.

"You two have fun out there now, and don't lose." Ezekiel Jackson warned them as Wade Barrett picked up his own Championship and followed her out of the door.

"Us? Lose?" Wade sneered.

The couple walked out to the ring holding hands. Zeke grinned and closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad they finally figured things out." Justin Gabriel smiled as Zeke turned on the monitor. "It was awful when Honey Badger went comatose."

"I know. Although I wish they weren't so loud." Heath Slater shuddered. "Being in the room next to them last night..."

Zeke and Justin shared a nauseated look.

Suddenly there was a click at the door. Zeke raised an eyebrow and tried to open the door.

"We're locked in!" He cried, trying to get it open.

"What the hell-?" Justin and Heath also tried the door. It was shut tight.

"I don't like this." Justin frowned. "I don't like this at all."

Meanwhile, Star had Natalya in a headlock. The Hart heiress struggled to break free as Tyson Kidd yelled support to his girlfriend.

Wade checked his nails. He found the two members of the Hart Dynasty to be a bore, and he was sick of them trying to get back at him and Star for what had happened to Bret Hart.

 _Seriously. It was last year. Get over it._

Natalya finally got to her feet and dug her elbow into Stars ribs. She then picked Star up and slammed her down, using the opportunity to tag in Tyson.

Wade sighed and got into the ring, pushing Star out with his foot. "Rude!" Star chided him.

"Don't act so surprised." Wade fired back. Star smiled to herself. She wouldn't have her beloved Wade any other way. He was her hero, her defender, her lover, her guardian, her friend. She would never forget everything he'd done for her.

Wade and Tyson exchanged jabs, before Tyson used his speed to get around Wade and suplex him. Wade growled as all the air was knocked from his lungs and Tyson hit another suplex. Star got to her feet and leaned on the top rope. Bored, she scanned the other combatants with X-Ray Eyes. Tyson had a dodgy lower neck. Natalya had a bad knee. Wade was in peak fighting condition, however Star couldn't help but notice a niggle in his left shoulder. She'd have to let him know about that.

She looked towards the ramp. She blinked. Big Show was standing on the stage. Odd.

Star shrugged it off and focused on the match. Wade had gotten back up and was starting to wear down Tyson. Feeling uneasy, Star looked back at the stage. Edge was next to Big Show, and the Rhodes brothers were making their way out too.

 _This is not good._ Star began to worry.

Wade threw Tyson against the ropes and tried to kick his face off. Tyson slipped under the boot and used his momentum to wrap Wade up in a sleeper hold.

Rey Mysterio was on the stage too. Kane was there, and so was Sheamus. Star felt her stomach dropping. Soon, most of the Smackdown roster was on the stage as Wade finally got the ascendency on Tyson and pinned him.

Star quickly made it back into the ring as Wade began to celebrate. "I think we're in trouble." She pointed to the now advancing roster.

Wade felt his own stomach drop. "Lucky...remind me just HOW many people we pissed off over the past month?" He asked as the ring was surrounded.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who beat everyone up!" Star protested.

"YOU told me to!"

"Since when do you do what I say?"

"You know when I get into a temper I'm open to suggestion!"

The first wave of Superstars stood up on the apron. From the locker room, the rest of the Corre groaned.

"That explains why we got locked in." Justin frowned.

"Oh man, I can't watch!" Heath hid under one of the benches.

"This is going to get ugly." Zeke winced as the beat-down began.

–

"That could have been worse, right?" Heath Slater tried to be positive as the Corre walked out of the arena later that night.

"Please Heath, advise us all on how that could have been worse!" Wade Barrett snapped. He was sporting two very black eyes, a blood nose and a busted lip. He walked with a limp as he carried his bag to the rental car.

"At least you two are together?" Justin Gabriel tried.

Star tried to smile as Ezekiel Jackson helped her into the car. She had a black eye herself, and she was still recovering from a desperate use of Future Eyes. Her arm was in a sling, but the EMT had assured her she'd be right in two weeks. Worst of all, her jaw was bruised, meaning talking and smiling was a bit difficult.

"That bruise on your face looks real bad Star." Heath turned to look at her from the front seat. "Hopefully you can still eat."

Star looked downcast. Wade rolled his eyes.

"I think she'll be just fine." He reached into the back of the car and pulled out a jar of honey.

Wade was right. That honey disappeared quite quickly as the Corre headed to their next adventure!

* * *

 **So that wraps that up with a nice neat bow! I'm still deciding whether or not to continue this story or start afresh with a sequel (because trust me, there's more to come once I've written it). Either way, I'm going to take some time off this one and work some more on "Slave".**

 **A huge thank you to Babyedge102a, Revanchist21, stoneeage and of course shiki94. You guys are awesome and your support is muchly appreciated!**


	25. Recap

**A/N Hey all! So, I've decided to continue this one after all (trust me, the ending I have in mind makes a lot more sense with the title of "We Are One", which, as we all know, was the theme song of the original Nexus and my second-favourite Wade Barrett theme song after "End Of Days"). So, in the interests of continuing the story with a fresh mind, I thought I'd do a quick recap of all of the characters so far, and a recap of all of the Five Great Clans.**

" **Lucky" Star Barrett (formerly Hoshi Kowareta, also "Honey Badger"):** A member of the Misneach Clan, Star is the most powerful Misneach alive, able to use her eye powers with only one eye, something no other Misneach in history has accomplished. Sold to the paedophile Ronald Lyncness as a baby, she grew up being abused until one night he lost her in a poker game. She escaped, and met her best friend/guardian/boyfriend Wade Barrett. At first she was a scared, meek, weak girl but with the help of Wade she's now grown into a fun-loving trouble-maker who can take on anyone in the WWE. She's still claustrophobic and scared of the dark, but otherwise she's just like any other woman in her early twenties. A member of the Unholy Trio, Star is a devious plotter whose plans usually end up causing Wade a lot of grief and everyone else a lot of amusement. Hates being called "little" with a violent passion, loves honey just as passionately. Although she loves to antagonise Wade, she is completely loyal to him and loves him above anything or anyone else, often putting herself in grave danger to keep him from getting hurt.  
 **Birthday:** Unknown, but celebrated on August 10 (given to her by Wade Barrett)  
 **Theme Song:** "We Are One" (with Wade Barrett)/"End Of Days" (by herself or with the Unholy Trio)  
 **Signature Moves:** Paralysis Slaps, Infinite Paralysis, X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Truth Eyes, Future Eyes, Puppet Eyes (forbidden to use this by Wade Barrett)  
 **Finisher:** Wastelands

 **Wade "Bad News" Barrett:** The second son of the Barrett Clan, whose power and influence Wade takes advantage of on a daily basis to keep the money rolling and himself out of prison. Wade is a cold, calculating man whose main interest is his bank account. For most of his life he was a typical Barrett who only cared about himself, until he lost his heart to Star and accidentally activated the long-forgotten bloodline trait of the Barrett Clan – by loving Star, he Imprinted on her, causing him to be whatever she needs. His Imprint also awakened a voice in his head, which annoys the stuffing out of him. If he perceives Star to be under any sort of threat, his temper will rise activating his Silver Eyes, making him completely invulnerable and powerful, while leaving him completely subservient to Star (he's often referred to as "Bad News Barrett" when this happens). At first, his love for her was of the brotherly/fatherly type, until she grew up and his passion for her exploded. He still has a disciplinary role in Stars life, although he encourages her to be devious and cunning – as long as it doesn't inconvenience him.  
 **Birthday:** August 10 (shared with Star)  
 **Theme Song:** "We Are One" (with Star)/"Rebel Son" (by himself)  
 **Signature Moves:** Paralysis Slaps, Winds of Change  
 **Finisher:** Wastelands/Bullhammer Elbow (as Bad News Barrett)

 **Justin Gabriel:** A member of the Unholy Trio, Justin was the first friend Star made outside of Wade Barrett. Justin is usually the voice of reason within the Unholy Trio, although he nearly always gets sucked in to whatever scheme Star has thought up. Although he can usually keep Heath Slater from going off the deep end, sometimes he gets caught up in Heaths energy. He's fiercely protective of Star, and secretly has a crush on Beth Phoenix.  
 **Birthday:** March 3  
 **Theme Song:** "Fear Nothing" (by himself)/"End of Days" (with the Unholy Trio)  
 **Signature Moves:** Black to the Future, Hurricanrana, Tornado DDT  
 **Finisher:** 450 Splash

 **Heath Slater:** A member of the Unholy Trio, Heath was one of Stars first friends. He's the energy of the Unholy Trio, and will easily go along with whatever trouble Star has planned, although he baulks at some of her more insidious plans. Loud and proud, Heath is a huge fan of rock music (one of the only things Wade likes about him). Don't underestimate him though, he's stronger than he looks and can beat anyone provided he doesn't get distracted.  
 **Birthday:** July 15  
 **Theme Song:** "More Than One Man" (by himself)/"End of Days" (with the Unholy Trio)  
 **Signature Moves:** Clothesline, Flapjack, Super Scoop Powerslam  
 **Finisher:** Smash Hit

 **Beth Phoenix:** Stars first female friend and main rival for the Womens Championship. Beth sees Star as a younger sister, and will try to guide her as best she can. She hates Wade Barrett, who in her eyes doesn't deserve Star. She enjoys the company of the Unholy Trio and finds their antics hilarious, sometimes joining them on whatever adventures they go on.  
 **Birthday:** November 24  
 **Theme Song: "** Glamazon"  
 **Signature Moves:** Glam Slam Stretch, Military Press, Dragon Sleeper  
 **Finisher:** Glam Slam

 **Ezekiel Jackson:** Zeke is a good friend of the Barrett Clan, and helps Wade Barrett keep the Unholy Trio in line. He is more amused than annoyed by their antics. Although he usually stops short of getting involved in their plans, he will often covertly help them out by removing obstacles or distracting Wade.  
 **Birthday:** April 22  
 **Theme Song:** "Domination"  
 **Signature Moves:** Lariat, Multiple Scoop Slams, Shoulder Block  
 **Finisher:** Book of Ezekiel

 **John Cena:** An unwilling member of the Nexus, John is the main rival of Wade Barrett. His heart is constantly torn between Star, who he fell in love with while part of the Nexus, and Randy Orton, who he's always had a fierce love/hate relationship with.

 **Randy Orton:** A member of Clan Viper, Randy is one of the most powerful members of his Clan. He has a strong respect for Star, and a strong dislike for Wade Barrett. He feels a strong connection with John Cena, and is somewhat amused by Johns strong feelings for both himself and Star.

 **CM Punk:** The new leader of the Nexus. He is desperate for a pair of Misneach eyes of his own, especially Stars as they're the most powerful ones in existence. Harbours a deep jealousy of the Clans, especially Clan Barrett, whose power and influence are felt worldwide even without the use of their dormant bloodline trait.

 **David Otunga:** CM Punks second-in-command, David has hated Wade Barrett since the moment he met him, and was the main force behind having him removed from the Nexus.

And finally...

 **Treelo Misneach:** The younger sister of Star. Treelo was fourteen when she met her sister, and nearly fell into the trap of drugs and alcohol that plagues the Misneach Clan. After meeting her sister, she decided to clean up her act and is now passionate about becoming the Head of the Clan so she can restore the name Misneach to glory. Not quite as powerful as her sister, Treelo is more confident and more focused than her sister. Also loathes to be called little, and has a severe hazelnut addiction. Is best friends with Emma and Adam Rose.

 **Emma:** Sometimes dubbed "Emmalina" by her friends, Emma is the best friend of Treelo and hopes one day to get to the WWE to train under Star. She's zany and fun, and also fiercely loyal to her clan and to Treelo.

 **Adam Rose:** A South African Misneach whose family left the clan before he was born, Adam is a good friend of Treelo and Emma. He too wants to see the Misneach Clan returned to glory, and is also trying to get to the WWE to train under Star.

 **The Five Great Clans:**

 **Clan Misneach:** Based in the village of Radaxian just north of Brisbane, Australia. Plagued with a curse of drunkenness. Their bloodline trait is their Eye Powers. A Misneach will have five Eye Powers in their lifetime, staring with the relatively harmless X-Ray Eyes and either Copy Eyes or Mimic Eyes. The types of Eye Powers number in the hundreds, and new ones are always being discovered. The most powerful of these Eye Powers can leave a Misneach blinded for hours (such as Puppet Eyes, Healing Eyes, Time Eyes, Ghost Eyes), and there are a select few that can even cause permanent damage, such as Oracle Eyes or Life Eyes. The Head of the Clan is currently Moseby, and the Head of Clan is responsible for choosing the next person to lead the Clan once their time is up.

 **Clan Barrett:** Based in Preston, England. The Barretts are exceedingly arrogant and self-centred, with financial and political power worldwide. Their bloodline trait, Imprinting, is rarely seen due to the fact that it can only be activated if a Barrett truly loves someone (which Barretts never do). In fact, it's believed that Wade Barrett is the first in many centuries to Imprint. If a Barrett Imprints on you, you're lucky – you cannot die until they die. They will also awaken the Silver Eyes if they feel that you're under any threat, meaning they become invincible and completely subservient to your will. The Head of the Clan is Wades older brother, and the leadership of the Clan is passed down to the oldest grandson.

 **Clan Viper:** Based in many locations around the world including the US, Spain, China, Ireland and Africa. Vipers are born with a symbiotic demon inside them, which if they choose will feed off their sanity while giving them the ability to call on said demon when they need it. Vipers choose their Head of Clan via a lengthy set of Trials, which are physically, mentally, spiritually and sometimes sexually draining tasks with the best performer overall being picked to lead the Clan, while any others who pass are admitted to their Council. The current Head of the Clan is named Walter, while Randy Orton is a prominent member of their Council.

 **Clan Grey Goat:** No one knows where this Clan is based, as they keep it a closely-guarded secret. Members of Clan Grey Goat need to grow out their hair (and in the case of males, their beards) in order to increase their power. This, along with their stature, has earned them the status as a bit of a joke within the Great Clans. Another thing that makes the other Clans giggle is the amount of dissension within the Clan – being the Head of the Clan is a dangerous task, as there are many Grey Goat factions who are always trying to take power of the Clan. The longest a Head of Clan has lasted is about six months before they are often assassinated and replaced.

 **Clan Phenom:** Based in Death Valley, USA. The Phenoms are considered to be the most powerful of the Clans, however this is often challenged by the Vipers and Misneaches. They are responsible for controlling the many creatures of the night, such as vampires, ghouls, werewolves, wraiths, the undead, goblins, ogres and unicorns. The end of April is when they're at their most powerful (which is how the Undertaker has maintained his Wrestlemania streak), otherwise their biggest weakness is the Misneach Eye Powers. The current Head of the Clan is the Undertaker, and their path of succession is unknown.


	26. The Unholy Champions

Wade Barrett was snoozing on the couch in the Barrett Manor, completely at peace with the world.

Then he realised how quiet it was.

"Silence is golden, unless it's the Unholy Trio. Then silence is scary. VERY scary." Wade said to himself as he went down to the den. There he found Star, lying on the couch there and quietly playing Sonic the Hedgehog (who in Stars opinion is infinitely better than Mario any day of the week).Heath Slater was sitting on one of the recliners sleeping peacefully and Justin Gabriel was reading a book.

"Okay, what's going on?" Wade folded his arms and frowned at the three.

"You what mate?" Star looked up at him quizzically. "We're just here relaxing."

"Sure." Wade narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fair dinkum! We're just having a break, honest." Star protested.

"What does "fair dinkum" mean anyway?" Justin asked.

"Look it up." Wade replied. "Usually when you lot are "taking a break" there is a lot of noise and commotion. When there is NO noise or commotion then 99.999% of the time it means you lot are up to trouble."

"We're being good, honest." Star pleaded, looking hurt. Wade sighed.

"Fine. But if I hear any explosions or smell any smoke you're in Big Trouble missy." Wade walked over and flicked Stars nose.

"Waaaaade..." Star pouted. Wade smirked, and went back to the lounge room where he sat back on the couch and watched random television. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling though, it was simply far too quiet. Plus, he'd raised Star to be a nasty piece of work, more than enough reason to be wary of her being quiet, with or without her annoying friends.

After another fifteen minutes of silence, Wade couldn't take it anymore. He went back down to the den.

Heath was still asleep, Justin was still reading his book, and Star was still playing Sonic.

"Can we help you at all?" Star looked up from her game.

"I know you're up to something. What on earth are you doing?" Wade narrowed his eyes at her.

"Minding our own business." Star replied curtly, refocusing on her game.

"You three being quiet means you three are thinking and that always means big problems for me." Wade scowled.

"I'm playing, Heath's sleeping and Justin is reading. Not thinking." Star didn't take her eyes off the game. Just then, Heath gave a tiny snore.

"Fine. Whatever." Wade snapped, storming back up to the lounge room.

 _They're just relaxing. Nothing suspicious about that at all._ Wade tried to tell himself as he sat on the couch.

" _Relaxing" for them usually means a lot of noise. They seem to revel in yelling at the top of their lungs and chasing that confounded dog around...uh-oh..._

Wade immediately bolted back to the den.

"Where's that mutt?" He growled accusingly at Star.

"He's right there near my feet and not on the sofa at all." Star glared at him. "What is your problem?!"

"You three are usually noiser than a tornado in a circus! I want to know what mischief you're planning now!" Wade fired.

"Do you mind, you'll wake Heath!" Justin hissed. Heath looked like the only thing that would wake him was the apocolypse, and only if it was execptionally loud.

"FINE!" Wade stormed off. So they weren't going to sneak attack him with that blasted dog. That was a relief. Snowy continued to get bigger and bigger and Wade got more and more scared -,

 _I AM NOT SCARED OF THE DOG._

Sorry, Wade got more and more concerned about the dog as he grew.

 _Better._

Wade sat back down and tried to concentrate on the television. Silence reigned supreme. It put him on edge, wondering what on earth was going on. Especially in the mind of his Lucky Star, whom he had taught to be devious, cunning and did I mention devious? This was the girl who used to dump snow on people back in London, not just on her side of the street, but using old washing lines between buildings to dump snow on anyone who happened to be walking on either side of the street.

Wade smiled at the memory, it had been a few months after he'd found her and he'd had some stupid team bonding meeting in the cafe across the road from the apartment building where he lived with Star. Using her wits, she'd managed to dump snow on his coworkers, getting him out of a boring afternoon. Someone who could plan something like that could not be trusted to be silent.

Wade groaned. It was his own fault really, teaching her the way that he had. Still feeling very cautious, Wade made his way back down the den and quietly poked his head in.

"Still behaving." Star still didn't bother looking at him. He left and sat down on the couch again, nervous.

Eventually, Heath woke up and he took Justin back home.

"See?" Star said as she walked back in from waving her friends off. "We were completely well behaved and didn't cause you any trouble at all. Wade, why are you looking at me like that...WADE!" She bolted back out of the door as Wade prepared to strangle her.

–

"You enjoy the show tonight then!" Wade Barrett smiled as the young fan gave him a high-five and moved on. Contrary to popular belief, Wade is actually really good with fans, especially children. It was a shock to his team mates when they first found out, but after a while they supposed that having to raise Star made him mellow out a bit.

The Corre was sat at a long table while fans walked past, getting autographs. Wade was sat at the end of the table next to Star, who was sat next to Heath Slater, who was sitting next to Justin Gabriel, who was sitting next to Ezekiel Jackson. Wade enjoyed these autograph signings and seeing the fans, except for one small detail...

"Lucky, that pen is for signing autographs, NOT drawing all over Slater." Wade had to break up yet another pen fight between the Unholy Trio.

"He started it!" Was the reply from Star, who had marker all over her arms.

"Justin started it!" Heath pointed with a marker-covered arm back at Justin, who also was wearing a considerable amount of permanent marker.

"I don't care who started it, I am finishing it." Wade said sternly. "A little decorum if you don't mind!"

"Yes Wade." Came the chorus that made Wade just KNOW that there was more trouble ahead.

"Enough." Wade told them, as Star passed him another photo to be signed. "Hallo there! Having fun?" He asked the young fan who the photo belonged to.

Suddenly he felt the cold tip of a felt pen on his cheek as Star wrote "Corre" on his face. Justin and Heath giggled, the fans laughed kindly, and even Zeke couldn't suppress a grin.

"You are DEAD missy." Wade said through gritted teeth.

Star grinned. She went back to signing autographs and poking Heath with her pen. Soon, another pen-war broke out between the Unholy Trio.

"Are you three done behaving like children?!" Wade growled. "No offence." He added to the children who were giggling at the display. He tried to break the fight up again, only this time wearing some of Justins marker across his face. "Can I have some DECORUM please?!"

"I'd quit now if I were you Wade." Zeke advised as the laughter started again.

Wade didn't answer, he just plastered on the best smile he could and continued signing autographs.

–

Wade was lounging in the sun by the pool, dreaming of owning his own expensive yacht with all of the trimmings when suddenly there was a Lucky Star sitting on his stomach.

"Hey Wade, I was talking to Heath and we both think Justin has a crush on Beth." Star told him.

"Fascinating." Wade groaned. "I'm trying to have a nap."

"Do you think Beth would go out with Justin?" Star pressed.

"How would I know? They're YOUR friends." Wade replied. "Now get off."

Star pouted. "You're mean..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Wade folded his arms behind his head. "Now are you going to get off or not?"

"I could take that totally the wrong way, you know that right?" Star grinned, kissing her beloved Wade.

"Don't tempt me." Wade ran his fingers along her cheek. "Get off my guts NOW."

"You're such a grouch." Star pouted, getting off Wade and snuggling in next to him, nearly pushing him off his hammock.

Wade sighed in annoyance. "I wouldn't be such a grouch if YOU weren't so annoying." He ruffled her hair. "Why the interest in Justins love-life anyway?"

"Because Heath's married and I have you." Star closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her hero.

"And you two want Justin to have someone too." Wade rolled his eyes. "Soft as butter."

"Waaaaade...!" Star whined. "It's not like that. He's always hanging around her and being nice to her."

"So?" Wade sighed. "It's none of your business kid. Just let it happen."

Star pouted again, earning her a deep kiss from the Bareknuckle Brawler. She squirmed, Wades kisses often left her out of breath and completely satisfied.

"Wanna take this inside?" Wade nuzzled her neck, peppering it with small, soft kisses that made Star whimper.

Who was Star to say no?

–

"So if you ever want to go skydiving sometime...?" Justin Gabriel asked Beth Phoenix, leaning against a packing crate.

"I'll think about it. Good luck with your match tonight." Beth smirked at him. He grinned.

"This is pathetic." Heath Slater shook his head, watching from a distance.

"Not as pathetic as some." Star smirked at Wade Barrett, who was engrossed in his phone.

"I heard that." Wade said. "Don't you lot have anything better to do?"

"He's our buddy. We have to help him!" Heath pointed out.

"Sometimes the best way to help is to not get involved." Ezekiel Jackson said wisely. "If it's meant to be, it will be."

"But we can give the universe a little nudge though can't we?" Star asked innocently.

"No." Wade wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe." Zeke shrugged.

"NO." Wade glared at Heath and Star. "And that's final."

"Meanie." Star rested her head on Wades chest.

Beth and Justin wrapped up their conversation and Justin walked over to his friends. "What?"

"Nothing." Star shot a cheeky look up at Wade, who wrapped his arm firmly around her head, causing her to struggle.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Justin narrowed his eyes at them.

"Look, we just noticed that you and Beth seem to be getting close." Heath tried, earning him a filthy look from Wade and a shake of the head from Zeke. "What?!"

"I'm that obvious?" Justin looked horrified. "She probably thinks I'm an idiot!"

"Don't worry about it Gabriel, if it's meant to be it'll work out." Wade said as Star desperately tried to get free of his grasp.

"I guess so." Justin sighed. "You can stop trying to kill Honey Badger now."

Star finally got free of Wade and shot him a dirty look. He smiled at her, making her even more annoyed.

"What am I going to do?" Justin sighed sadly.

"Not ask this lot for help for a start." Wade replied, earning him four filthy looks.

–

"Bird. Dragon. Ram. Snake." Star weaved the hand signs nearly perfectly. "Almost!"

"Lucky, you're SUPPOSED to be wiping dishes." Wade Barrett frowned as he pulled another plate from the dishwasher.

"I know, but I was thinking about what Sasuke-sensei told me and I had an idea on how to get it right." Star explained, picking up a plate herself and wiping it dry. "Metal, Earth, Earth, Fire."

"If Dragon and Ram are both Earth than what's the difference?" Wade asked as he continued to dry dishes.

"They're actually quite similar, but Rams are more about fertile land and Dragons are more about bare ground." Star tried to explain. "Oxs are about making the land fertile, Rams graze on fertile land, Dogs dig in the ground and the Dragons live in the unfertile land."

"Uh..." Wade tried to comprehend what she meant. "Whatever."

"And that's why you can't master Paralysis Slaps like I can." Star smirked. Wade snarled.

They finished emptying the dishwasher, and settled down in front of the television to watch RAW.

"I don't miss John Cena at all, do you?" Wade asked casually as Cena wrestled against Sheamus.

"A little. He was nice to me." Star shrugged. Wade felt jealousy rise up inside him, but he pushed it away. _She chose me. Not him. Nothing to be worried about._ "I kinda feel bad that I broke his heart though." _Note to self, kill John Cena._

"Bird, Dragon, Ram, Snake...Bird, Dragon, Ram, Snake..." Star kept focusing on her handsigns. Wade got up to get some snacks, when Star finally got it. She leapt to her feet with a grin.

"GOT IT!" She cried. "BIRD! DRAGON! RAM! SNAKE!"

She aimed a punch squarely into Wades guts. He snorted.

"That was pathetic." He laughed. He then took a step towards the couch. He fell. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Uh, Wade? What are you doing?" Star asked. Wade couldn't keep his feet, staggering to the couch.

"Some sort of a Dizzy Punch." He sat down heavily. "NEVER use that on me again."

"Yes Wade." Star grinned sheepishly. She sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

–

It 'twas the night before Smackdown and all through the hotel room, all that Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Ezekiel Jackson could hear was "thud, thud, thud, thud" from the room next door.

"I told you!" Heath whispered, rocking. Justin was about to bang on the wall to stop the noise, but Zeke stopped him.

"You REALLY want to make them mad?" He hissed.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_. The sound of the bed hitting the wall began to get faster.

"Oh no." Heath began to whimper.

" _Lucky..._ " They heard the voice of Wade Barrett moan.

"Oh NO!" Heath whined. Justin and Zeke sat on the bed with him, all of them huddled together, trying not to think about what was going on next door.

"LUCKY!" Wade cried. "Will you wake up and watch this?! Preston's going up! We got promoted!" He shook the bed again, making Star moan.

"Wade...!" She tried to push him off, desperate for sleep.

* * *

 **Next couple of chapters are going to be a little bit of fun, I've been sick with an infected tooth (never have I ever been in so much pain in my life, and I'm a Brisbane Lions fan!) so I've had a chance to think over some of the storylines that I had planned (when I wasn't rolling around in agony).**

 **Love you guys!**


	27. The Curse of the Night FireFlower

It was a high-end store with a very exclusive clientele. In the middle of the room, where it could be seen from the street, was a jar with a beautiful blue substance in it.

"Honey from the rare Night FireFlower, made by killer bees...only one jar a year..." Star drooled all over the shop window.

Her best friends, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater groaned.

"C'mon Honey Badger. It's five hundred thousand dollars. Wade would have a blue fit." Heath pointed out.

"He'd live." Star replied. "This is the closest I've ever even BEEN to a jar!"

Suddenly, a shopkeeper appeared and put a "SOLD" sign next to the jar. He glared disapprovingly at Star, who suddenly wanted to cry.

"There now Star, it's been sold. You'll have to wait again until next year." Justin pulled her away from the store. Stars lip was trembling and her eyes were full of tears. "Oh boy..." Justin looked at Heath, who shook his head.

"I'm sure Wade will give you a big hug and make it better." Heath tried.

Star cried all the way to the arena.

–

Wade Barrett checked his watch. His girlfriend, Star, and her two friends Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were nearly late. There was a reason they were dubbed the Unholy Trio.

"You need to chill out man, they'll be here." Ezekiel Jackson put a hand on his shoulder. Wade and Zeke had become firm friends, although Zeke had to raise an eyebrow at some of Wades ways.

"I wonder sometimes. I shouldn't have left them alone." Wade replied, frowning. He sat down near one of the WWE trucks.

Suddenly, a blue 4WD screeched into the carpark. Wade cringed. Heath was going to kill someone with his driving one day.

"We're here!" He yelled as he leapt from the car. Justin got out of the passenger side, looking green. Star tumbled out of the back of the car, looking like the world had ended.

"What NOW?" Wade rolled his eyes as Star walked over to him, dejected.

"Something about FireFlower honey." Justin told him, slowly recovering.

Wade sighed, and took Star away to cheer her up. Zeke raised an eyebrow at the pair who remained.

"It must be some good honey if she's that upset." He said.

"It was worth five hundred thousand dollars, I highly doubt Wade would have approved." Justin said.

"He would have blown his top." Heath chuckled. "Maybe we should have let her get it."

The three laughed. They headed to their locker room, where Star and Wade were waiting. Star looked considerably happier. Heath smiled to Justin, who grinned back. If anyone could cheer Star up, it was her beloved Wade!

"I have to defend my Intercontinental Title tonight. Star, you're on commentary for a Divas Fatal-Four Way for a shot at your title, Zeke has a United States Title defense tonight, and Heath and Justin are taking on the Rhodes brothers in a non-title match." Wade told them their matches for the night.

"Awww, I wanted to fight tonight!" Star pouted. Wade flicked her nose. "GIT!"

"I'm looking forward to taking on Cody and Goldust. We can beat them any time of the week!" Justin high-fived Heath.

"Who are you guys fighting tonight?" Heath asked Wade and Zeke.

"Santino." Wade pulled a face. Star laughed at him.

"Big Show." Zeke said, earning a few looks of sympathy.

They got ready for their matches without any more trouble (except for the spider that Wade and Star had to save everyone from) and first up was Star with her colour commentary.

"Have fun kid, and don't get into trouble." Wade ruffled her hair.

"Me? Trouble?" Star grinned. She kissed her hero before heading out into the arena, leaving Wade looking flustered and the rest of the Corre giggling.

"End of Days" hit, and Star headed out. She stopped on the stage for her customary entrance, which was similar to Wades except instead of getting down on the ground, she leaned forward and gestured with one arm as if she were starting a chainsaw, then raising it to the sky with a loud "BOOM!" like her hero. She wore a Corre shirt and a pair of slacks (which had once been Wades, so the hems had to be folded up so she could walk). Her headband had been polished, the anchor standing out, and the Divas Championship looked magnificent around her waist as she walked towards Michael Cole, Booker T and Josh Matthews.

"Gentlemen." Star looked down her nose at Josh and Michael. "Hi Booker!"

"It's lovely to see you Miss Star." Booker pulled out Stars chair for her as Josh and Michael scowled.

Kelly Kelly, LayCool and Alicia Fox stood in the ring. The bell rang, and the fight was on.

"So, who are you pulling for here tonight?" Booker asked Star.

"Foxy." Star said without hesitation. "She was there when I needed people to help me against CM Punk. Plus, as a Misneach, it'd be good to beat her Viper backside senseless in a title match."

"So, what's the deal with the Vipers and Misneaches anyway? You guys don't like each other or something?" Michael asked as LayCool hit cross-bodies on Alicia and Kelly Kelly.

"The Vipers were responsible for forcing my Clan out of Ireland, which led to the downfall of my people. They might have tried to dip their oar in and tried to set things right, but I'm not of the forgiving type." Star growled. "Plus, my baby sister Treelo is going to be the next Head of the Misneach Clan, I have to uphold the family honour."

"How old is Treelo?" Josh asked. "Surely she'd be a bit young to be ruling a Clan?"

"She's eighteen, so yes, she's a bit young, but she's been preparing her whole life to lead the Clan, and the past four years she's really cleaned up her act." Star beamed with pride for her little sister. "C'mon Fox, get your act together!"

Alicia threw Layla into a turnbuckle before drop-kicking Michelle. Alas, she'd forgotten about Kelly Kelly, who slammed her face into the mat.

"Oooh, that's going to leave a mark." Star smirked.

"So Star, what strategy do you have for keeping your Divas Championship?" Josh asked as Kelly Kelly started to dominate.

Star raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of a question is THAT?!" Michael berated his coworker. "She can't have a strategy until she knows who she's facing!"

"And even if I did have one, I wouldn't tell the likes of YOU." Star snapped as LayCool got back into the match. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

And with that, Star took off her headset and got out of her chair. The referee was trying to take a chair off Alicia, and was completely oblivious to what was going on behind him. Star weaved the hand signs for Infinite Paralysis, and took out LayCool and Kelly Kelly!

She rolled out of the ring just as the referee regained control of the situation. Grinning, Alicia hit Layla with a nasty "Watch Yo' Face" and pinned her for the victory.

"Yes, a Misneach always covers their debts, and I owe you for standing by me against Punk." Star smirked as she backed up the ramp. "But I warn you now Fox, the Vipers will PAY for what they did two hundred years ago!"

Backstage, Wade groaned. A war between the Vipers and the Misneaches? Oh the PAPERWORK!

–

Wade Barrett was in the shower after defeating Santino, while the Unholy Trio watched Ezekiel Jackson fend off the Big Show. Star was eating a honey sandwich, Heath Slater was in his own world playing the air-guitar and Justin Gabriel was studying the match intensely.

"You'll get square eyes." Star teased him.

"Yeah, well, we could very well be facing the Big Show again, I want to be prepared. He's HUGE!" Justin pointed out as Heath started head-banging to the tune in his head.

Suddenly, the broadcast was interrupted with a news bulletin.

"Someone stole the Night FireFlower Honey?!" Star cried. "Who would do such a thing?!"

Two faces turned to look at Star.

"Oh ha ha." She said dryly. "I've been here all night! I commentated the Divas match, then I joined you guys for your match, and then we all watched Wades match..."

"You could have gotten someone else to do it with Puppet Eyes." Heath pointed out.

"See any blood?" Star bit.

"Fair enough, but if you didn't do it, who did?" Justin mused.

Just then, Wade came out of the shower.

"Took you long enough. Someone stole the Night FireFlower Honey!" Star pointed to the television set, where the news report was wrapping up and returning to Smackdown.

"Who would do such a thing?" Wade asked, shocked.

He turned to Star.

"WHY IS EVERYONE ACCUSING ME?!" Star cried in frustration.

"We don't call you Honey Badger for nothing y'know Lucky." Wade pointed out. "You haven't been using Puppet Eyes behind my back have you?"

Star threw herself onto a bench and let out a loud sob.

"That's what we thought too." Heath shrugged as Wade rubbed his face in annoyance.

Zeke walked in, still holding his U.S. Title. "What's going on?" He asked, surveying the scene.

"Someone stole the honey that Star's been coveting." Justin informed him.

"How'd she manage that, she's been here all evening?" Zeke wondered out aloud. Star bolted from the room in hysterics.

"Apparently it wasn't her." Wade shrugged. He rubbed behind his ears with his towel, before opening his bag to put his wrestling gear away.

He looked at the bag in horror. "She DID do it!" He gasped.

"What?" Justin looked at him, confused, while Heath started eating a banana.

Wade reached into the bag and pulled out the jar of Night FireFlower Honey!

"No way! She couldn't have!" Heath nearly fell off his seat, his banana peel hitting the floor.

Just then, Star returned with a soda.

"You guys all done accusing me of theft?" She sulked.

"What's this then?" Wade showed her the jar. Star looked equally horrified and happy.

"The Night FireFlower Honey!" She cried in glee. "But I didn't take it, honest!"

"Who'd you pay to steal it?" Zeke narrowed his eyes at her.

"I DIDN'T!" Star protested.

"Then why is it here?" Heath asked.

"I don't bloody know!" Star looked at her team mates, who were glaring at her.

"Lucky, I'm very disappointed in you." Wade frowned at her. "This was all over the news, surely I taught you how to steal better than that?!"

Heath, Justin and Zeke groaned.

"We won't talk about the Jaguar then." Star fired back.

"That was low!" Wade gasped.

"What, and accusing me of something I didn't do isn't?!"

"If you didn't do it then why is this here?!"

"I. DON'T. KNOW!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!"

"Or else you'll do what?!"

Just then, there was a loud banging on the door. "Open up! The cops are here and they want to talk to Star!" They heard the voice of Vince McMahon on the other side.

Star turned white. "I didn't take it, I swear I didn't! I've been framed!"

"Go answer the door, I'll hide this." Wade said.

Star opened the door, and was greeted by Vince, Triple H, Shane McMahon and a large number of police.

"Oh boy..." Star groaned.

–

Out in the ring, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and Triple H were grilling Star over what had happened to the Night FireFlower Honey. The rest of the Corre stood on the stage armed with chairs, while a large group of police stood between them and their Honey Badger.

"Now, we know for a fact that Star couldn't have done it herself. After all, she's been under watch all night." Shane said. "So, the question is, who did you pay to steal the Honey for you?"

"I DIDN'T!" Star protested. "I swear I didn't. Ask Wade. If I took the money required to pay someone to steal that Honey, he'd go absolutely ballistic at me."

"Very well. Where's Barrett?" Triple H looked towards the stage.

"Bathroom break. Santino kicked him fair in the bladder during their match, and it's still giving him issues." Ezekiel Jackson piped up.

"One could say he's a little peed off." Star joked. Everyone glared at her. "I'll shut up now."

"You think this is funny?!" Vince began to yell at her. Star groaned. Vince might be able to intimidate others, but by this stage Star was quite sick of people yelling at her (although she's still scared of Wade yelling, not that she'd ever admit it!). "You've brought MY company into disrepute, and now you will face the consequences!"

"I. DID. NOT. DO. IT." Star yelled. "Why don't you just leave me alone already?!"

"The shopkeeper said he saw you and your two friends loitering around the shop earlier today! Everyone knows you're obsessed with the stuff!" Vince fumed. "Plus, we found the Honey in YOUR bag!"

"Technically Wades bag." Star pointed out.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME!" Vince turned beet red.

"Dad, chill." Triple H tried to calm his father-in-law. "Although it would be hilarious to see you finally blow your top, this is a serious matter."

Shane held the jar of Night FireFlower Honey. "Star, we know you had something to do with this. Please, just confess."

"I didn't!" Star pouted.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. From in the crowd, a man wearing a black cat mask rushed out and grabbed the Night FireFlower Honey!

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Star yelled as the man fought off the police and made his way backstage.

She tried to go after him, but was stopped by the police. Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Zeke leapt into action to defend Star, and the group made it through the police without too much trouble.

"I'll pacify Wade, you lot get out of here and save that honey!" Zeke yelled.

"Right!" The Unholy Trio nodded. They ran out to the carpark where the thief was getting into a beautiful black Bugatti and drove off.

"Let's go!" Heath got behind the wheel of the 4WD.

The Bugatti sped off into the night, and the Unholy Trio followed!

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, my laptop is on the way out (it's my Daddys old one) and getting it to work long enough to type anything and upload it is proving difficult. I should just start a Go Fund Me but my pride won't let me...**

 **Thanks again for all your reads and reviews. Love you all!**


	28. The Great Honey Caper!

"Why are we chasing a Bugatti in a Ford Ranger?" Star had to ask.

"You know, I really have no idea." Justin Gabriel looked confused at Heath Slater, who grimaced.

"I was MADE for these cars!" He growled. "Hold on tight, the Bugatti might have speed, but I have skill!"

"We're gonna die!" Justin cried as Heath revved up the engine and the Ranger shot forward.

"But you jump out of planes all the time?" Star questioned Justin as Heath kept a close tab on the Bugatti.

"There's jumping out of planes, and then there's driving with Heath Slater." Justin pointed out as Heath took a corner far too fast, nearly killing all three occupants of the car. "And I am now religious!"

"I'll get him! Don't you worry about that!" Heath put the pedal to the metal. Justin screamed in terror as the Ranger began to close in on the Bugatti.

"I have an idea! Or should I say, an "eye"-dea!" Star grinned.

"If Wade finds out you used Puppet Eyes, he'll go off his tree!" Heath cried.

"This is more than life or death though – this is personal!" Star closed her left eye and tried to catch the eye of the thief through his rear view mirror.

It worked! The Bugatti slowed down and pulled over, and Heath pulled in behind it.

"Now to get the Night FireFlower Honey back!" Justin and Star leapt from the car. The man in the cat mask stumbled out of the Bugatti.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" Star attacked, using her beloved Paralysis Slaps to subdue her foe.

Reaching into the car, Justin pulled out the beautiful blue Night FireFlower Honey.

"Oh...it's so beautiful..." Star gazed at the substance with her one good eye.

Heaths phone went off. "Hey Zeke. We got the honey back. Don't tell Wade that Honey Badger used Puppet Eyes...STAR NO!" He cried.

Star had swiped the Honey from Justin, and was about to break open the jar and devour the contents!

"Star, listen to us, that Honey isn't yours!" Justin tried to get the jar back from her. Crazed, Star ran off with the jar!

"This just got more difficult." Heath said to Zeke as Justin tore after Star. "I'll call you when we catch Honey Badger."

He hung up the phone and got back into the Ranger to chase down the thieving Misneach.

–

The man in the cat mask slowly recovered from Paralysis Slaps. Shaking his head, he got up and started his car again.

He had to get that honey back.

–

"Hey Wade, the Unholy Trio might be a while, Star's being a little bit silly about the honey!" Ezekiel Jackson called out to the leader of the Corre, who was still in the mens room.

Silence.

"Wade? Man, are you okay?" Zeke banged on the door.

"I'm fine, go away!" Zeke heard the reply. Huh, Wade really didn't sound that good...

–

"GIVE. ME. THE. HONEY!" Justin Gabriel tried desperately to pry the jar of Night FireFlower Honey from Stars strong grip.

"NEVER!" Star cried.

"Keep trying!" Heath Slater had the girl firmly pinned to the ground. "Break her fingers if you have to!"

"What, and have Wade come after us?!" Justin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Good point." Heath grabbed Stars wrists. "PULL!"

The fingers remained firmly around the jar.

–

Ezekiel Jackson was worried. He hadn't seen Wade Barrett since he'd gone to the toilet before the Unholy Trio had disappeared, apart from talking to him through a locked door, and something was off about that too.

The whole thing smelled funny, and Zeke had a suspicion that everything was not as it seemed.

He sat in catering, stirring his soup. What was the world coming to?

–

"Star, get down here NOW." Justin Gabriel tried.

"SHAN'T!" Was the stubborn reply from up in the tree.

Heath Slater jabbed at her with a stick in order to keep her from breaking the seal on the jar.

"Man, I'm going to try something that's probably going to get me killed, but it's our only hope." Justin turned to Heath.

"What, cut down the tree?" Heath asked, doing his best to keep the pesky Misneach from doing something incredibly illegal.

"More dangerous than that." Justin breathed, knowing his life was pretty much over.

"More dangerous than...Justin NO!" Heath cried.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Justin cried.

Thankfully Heath has good reflexes, as Star tossed him the Night FireFlower Honey and leapt out of the tree.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She screamed as she began to pummel Justin.

"Honey Badger NO!" Heath cried. He set the Honey down next to the tree and did his best to save Justin from the wrath of Star.

While this was going on, the burglar in the cat mask swiped the Honey again!

"NO!" Heath roared as the cat thief ran off.

Star looked up. "NO!" She cried.

Justin staggered to his feet and saw what had happened. "NO!" He cried.

The Unholy Trio tore off through the night to get the Night FireFlower Honey back!

–

"Are we going to be seeing the rest of the Corre for the rest of the evening?" Vince McMahon asked Ezekiel Jackson as Zeke ate his soup.

"Doubt it. Not until they get the Honey back and clear their names." Zeke replied.

"Understandable. What's her deal with honey anyway?" Triple H asked, sitting down with a bowl of soup of his own.

"Apparently when Wade first met Star she was dying. She had a bad cough and so he gave her honey, which must've been the first sweet thing she ever had in her life, because now she loves it." Zeke told him.

"Cute." Triple H smiled.

–

The Unholy Trio had bailed up the thief in a back alley. He had no where to go.

"Give us the honey and Star won't use Puppet Eyes on you." Heath Slater warned the thief, who looked ready to attack.

The thief took one look at the situation. He threw the Night FireFlower Honey to Justin Gabriel and ran off as quick as he could.

"That was almost...too easy..." Justin frowned suspiciously as Star prepared to launch another assault to get her prize.

"Don't even think about it Honey Badger." Heath grabbed her before she could try.

"But-," Star protested.

"No." Justin wagged his finger at her. "We are taking this back to the store and then we're going to forget about it!"

Star looked devastated. She was sobbing and sniffling by the time they got to the store and handed the Honey back to the shopkeeper.

"Well, it looks like we were wrong about you after all." The shopkeeper smiled.

"Can you call the cops off now?" Heath asked.

"Of course." The shopkeeper said. "Also, here's something for your troubles."

He handed each of the Unholy Trio a briefcase. Soon, the Honey was with its rightful owner, and the Unholy Trio headed back to their hotel.

"There's a million dollars in here!" Heath opened up his briefcase.

Justin gulped, and looked in his.

"Me too!" He yelped.

"Meh." Star didn't care. She was still devastated.

–

Star slumped dejectedly onto the sofa in the hotel apartment that she and Wade Barrett were sharing with the rest of the Corre. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel exchanged looks over her head.

"Where's Wade? I want my Wade." Star mumbled into the sofa.

"He said something about getting some medicine for his...issues. Also had a pickup to make." Ezekiel Jackson looked up over his book at her. "Cheer up Star, you did the right thing."

"I really wanted the Night FireFlower Honey too." Star turned to face her friends. "But right now I want Wade more."

"Just think though, we got a million dollars each!" Heath grinned. "The Honey is yours next year for sure!"

Just then, Wade walked in carrying a very official-looking briefcase and looking a lot better.

"Hey, I heard you lot – OOF!" He cried as a very upset Star barreled into him, sobbing.

"She's upset she didn't get her honey." Justin told him.

"Obviously." Wade hugged the poor Honey Badger. "I have something that will cheer her up though."

He set the briefcase on the table and set Star next to it. He opened it up.

Star screamed.

"THE NIGHT FIREFLOWER HONEY!" She cried in glee.

"Got it for a good price too. The guy who bought it was only after a profit." Wade handed her the jar. "After telling him who I was and what my Clan could do for him, he was more than happy to hand it over."

Star carefully cracked the seal on the jar and dipped a finger into the mysterious blue substance. She scooped some up and tasted it.

"Oh...ohhhhhhhhh!" She moaned. "So...SO...good!"

"So she got her honey after all, with a nice cash bonus to boot!" Justin laughed.

"I guess that just goes to show that doing the right thing pays off in the end, doesn't it Star?" Zeke chuckled.

"Maybe." Star smirked. Wade chuckled, before emptying his bag of dirty clothes on the sofa.

"HEY! Not cool man! We have to sit there!" Heath told him off.

"Get over it." Wade snapped at him, throwing the bag in his face.

"Hey...isn't that...THE CAT MASK?!" Justin leapt to his feet. Heath and Zeke looked at Wade in horror.

"YOU stole the Night FireFlower Honey?!" Zeke roared in fury.

"Yup." Wade started sorting through his dirty clothes.

"Star...did you know?!" Justin looked at Star.

"Yup." She continued to devour her jar of precious Honey.

"Santino never got you in the bladder at all! It was just an excuse to disappear!" Heath realized.

"Yup."

"WHY?!" Zeke threw his book down in disgust.

"The reward money." Star said. "Wade, you should have some of this, this is awesome!"

She held out a finger covered in honey, and Wade sucked it clean.

"That IS good!" He admitted.

"You caused all of this grief...just for a million dollars?!" Justin ran his hands through his hair. "Unbelievable!"

"Typical though." Heath shook his head in disgust. "Absolutely typical. You two are a disgrace."

"Speaking of, where's the mill Lucky?" Wade returned to sorting his clothes.

"Spent it." Star replied, enjoying her honey.

Wade froze.

"You...SPENT...it?" He looked at her, horrified.

"A small start-up company is trying to synthetically mass-produce Night FireFlower Honey." Star explained. "So I invested."

Zeke, Justin and Heath took in a collective breath. Wade was as mad about money as Star was about honey.

Wade looked like he was about to explode. His eye twitched dangerously.

"I love you Lucky." He whispered, giving her a hug and a small kiss.

"Love you too Wade." Star continued to devour the deep blue honey.

"Excuse me please gentlemen." Wade nodded to his fellow Corre members. He then went into the bathroom.

"Well that could have-," Zeke started, when they heard a loud banging and swearing coming from the aforementioned bathroom. After about a minute, they heard a loud sobbing.

"Oh dear..." Justin looked at Heath.

After five minutes of that, Wade emerged, puffy-eyed, teary and red-faced, before walking outside and throwing himself into the private pool attached to the apartment.

"Um, Star? Wade's just thrown himself face-down into the pool..." Heath pointed out.

"He can swim." Star replied.

It took Zeke, Heath and Justin fifteen minutes to get him out of the pool and resuscitated.

Relationship goals.

* * *

 **Really Wade? You left Star alone with a million dollars? What did you THINK was going to happen?**

 **Thanks to ChaosandDesirex0x, not just for the review, but for writing my favourite Wade Barrett fic, "Convenience", which you should definitely go and read right now. Hope you guys are enjoying this, the next story arc is going to be more of...well, you'll see!**


	29. Team Hell No!

"So you guys got the honey back only to find out that Wade and Star had staged the whole thing for a profit?" Beth Phoenix shook her head as Justin Gabriel recounted the whole sordid tale to her. "He is such a bad influence on her, we really should get her away from him."

"I know, right? The only problem is they love each other to death and back." Justin sighed. "He'd do anything for her, even if it's not entirely legal."

They walked together down the halls of Smackdown, unaware that they were being watched.

"No." Wade Barrett put a firm hand on Stars shoulder.

"But-," Star started, before succumbing to a glare from her beloved. "If he'd just SAY something to her...!"

"It's not our place to say or do anything." Wade warned her.

"But think of all the trouble we went through because we just didn't tell each other how we felt! I could have DIED!" Star pointed out.

Wade stopped himself from pointing out that as long as he was alive, she was immortal, remembering that he hadn't told her about the Imprint. "Otunga wouldn't have killed you. He couldn't have. You would have destroyed him."

"I guess so." Star kicked at the ground. "I really wish we'd talked to each other sooner though."

"Don't worry about it. We together now aren't we?" Wade lifted her up onto his hip, holding her tightly.

Star cuddled up to him, remembering all the times he'd held her like this when she was younger and smaller. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Beth and Justin will figure it out, just like we did. Just give it time. They'll be better off for it." Wade told her as he carried her off to their locker room. "You don't want to rush things and potentially screw them up do you?"

"No..." Star sighed.

"Right then." Wade set her down on one of the benches. "So smarten up. You and I have a match tonight against the Big Show and Kane."

"Leech." Star spat.

"The Phenoms don't think so. They consider Big Show to be a friend of the Clan." Wade pulled off his clothes and got into his wrestling gear. "To be fair, they say the same thing about the Unholy Trio, so I guess it all equals out in the end."

"Heath and Justin would never take advantage of my powers!" Star looked horrified.

"They wouldn't, but their children might. Or their childrens children." Wade warned. "It doesn't take much for a friend of the Clan to become a leech. Remember that."

"Yes Wade." Star got her own wrestling gear on.

"Besides, at the end of the day, Big Show is nothing compared to us." Wade grinned. "He doesn't have any Clan abilities, plus Kane will be weak to your Eye Powers."

"Yeah!" Star cheered.

Just then, there was a knock on their locker room door. Wade answered it.

"What?!" He asked impatiently.

"I've been asked to tell you that your match has been changed. AJ Lee has decided that Kane and Daniel Bryan need anger management therapy, and part of that therapy is that they tag together. You're now facing Kane and Daniel." The scared little assistant squeaked.

Wade snorted. Star grinned.

"Clans verses clans!" She said. "This will be fun!"

–

Wade Barrett stood impatiently in the ring while Star waved to the fans. Kane and Daniel Bryan STILL hadn't decided who was going to go first in their tag match, and it'd been five minutes already.

" _I_ will be taking on Barrett!" Kane roared.

" _I_ will be taking on Barrett!" Daniel roared back.

"I WILL!"

"NO, I WILL!"

"I WILL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Maybe!" Star yelled. Wade started laughing. Team Hell No glared at them.

"This is a PRIVATE conversation. It does not concern YOU." Daniel calmly explained to Team WadeStar.

"You sure? We could probably hear it from England." Wade grinned.

"Mind your own business Wade!" Kane snapped angrily. " _I_ will be facing Barrett!"

"No, _I_ will be facing Barrett!"

Star tapped Wade on the shoulder as Team Hell No got into another argument. He smirked.

"RAT! TIGER! MONKEY! SNAKE!" The crowd cheered.

"Huh?" Kane and Daniel looked at each other in confusion.

CRACK! Double Paralysis Slaps from both Wade and Star! Star took down Kane while Wade worked on Daniel. While Star used taijutsu on Kane, repeatedly sending him down to the mat in a flurry of strikes, Wade had Daniel in the corner, slamming him with his powerful fists.

"I'm not officiating this." The referee threw up his hands and left the ring. Meanwhile, Wade and Star whipped Kane and Daniel into each other. The pair stopped, before realizing to their horror that they'd landed in each others arms. Wade and Star howled with laughter, while Kane and Daniel got into yet another argument.

"Well, it wasn't a match but this HAS been entertaining!" Star sat on a turnbuckle and watched the argument while Wade leaned on the ropes next to her.

"Clan Phenom and Clan Grey Goat will NEVER see eye-to-eye. Fact of life." Wade grinned.

Just then, Teddy Long made his entrance.

"Now playas," He started, making Team WadeStar roll their eyes. "I scheduled a match for this evening, but thanks to that little minx AJ Lee, that hasn't happened. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to get the rest of the Unholy Trio out here, and it will be AJ Lee and Team Hell No verses the Unholy Trio with the rest of the Corre at ringside!"

"Yes!" Star cheered. "Now we'll REALLY have some fun!"

"And just for a bit of spice, this is now a Championship match! Both the Tag Team Titles AND the Divas Championship are on the line!" Teddy announced, to loud cheers from the crowd.

"You were saying?" Wade snickered as Star pouted.

–

The Corre celebrated onstage after the match. They WOULD have occupied the ring, but it was currently host to another fight between the three members of Team Hell No.

"Ten quid on Kane." Wade Barrett muttered to Star.

"You're on." Star replied as Kane and Daniel Bryan started shoving each other. It ended with AJ Lee decking the pair of them.

"Cough up." Star nudged Wade, who snarled and handed over the money.

"No wonder you won, these lot are worse than you three!" Ezekiel Jackson teased Justin Gabriel.

"You wish." Justin nudged him back.

"We're leaving." AJ snarled. "C'mon, before this lot start laughing at us again."

"We never stopped!" Heath Slater pointed out as Team Hell No stormed out of the arena.

"How DARE they. Don't they know who I am?!" Kane fumed as they trudged back to their locker room.

"Only because you're the second son of the Phenom Clan." Daniel smirked. "I however, am currently the Head of the Grey Goat Clan."

"Who'd you back stab for that?" Kane muttered.

"I was VOTED in thank you very much!" Daniel bit. "We've seen a revolution in our Clan!"

"Not that it counts for much." Kane snorted.

"Oh like YOU did anything out there!"

"I had Slater on the ropes until you stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted!"

"Oh please, one shot from the Misneach girls eyes and you were toast!"

"Wanna say that again?!"

"ENOUGH!" AJ roared, making the other two jump. "I was brought in by my Clan to try and garner PEACE between the two of you! Do NOT make my job harder than it needs to be!"

"Viper's getting all snooty." Daniel chuckled.

"Gonna get your demon out on us?" Kane taunted.

AJ's eyes flashed dangerously. "I could. Then you'd be in really deep trouble." She hissed.

"AJ!" She heard someone call. Kane and Daniel snickered as her face turned to an expression of horror.

"Randy." AJ tried to compose herself. Randy Orton stalked over.

"I am warning you AJ, the Clan will not tolerate another failure from you. One more and you'll lose your standing in the Council." Randy glowered at her. "You were against two mortals and a Misneach, you should NOT have lost."

"It wasn't my fault, if these two would just get along-," AJ tried.

"You are supposed to be overseeing peace between the Phenoms and the Grey Goats. If they're still fighting, then it IS your fault." Randy warned her. "Get your act together, or suffer the consequences."

"Swell." AJ muttered as Randy stalked off. "Last thing I want is Alicia Fox taking my place."

"Looks like you need us." Daniel smirked.

"Yes, I need you. I need you to wise up and starting acting like adults!" AJ yelled. "If I lose my seat on the Viper Council then I will personally destroy the both of you."

"Like you could." Kane scoffed.

"Try me." AJ glared at them with ice in her eyes, before storming off.

–

Wade Barrett yawned loudly and joined Star on the sofa. "Move." He said, nudging Stars legs.

"Shan't." Star replied, glazed eyes barely focused on the television in front of her.

"If you're that tired, then get to bed." Wade snapped, lifting up her legs and sitting down.

"Not tired. Just..." A huge yawn interrupted Stars sentence. "Happy."

"Glad to hear it." Wade groused as she replaced her legs on his lap. "Did you hear about AJ Lee?"

"She's in charge of the Phenom/Grey Goat peace mediation. Poor bitch." Star replied. Wade snorted.

"Understatement. Apparently losing to the Unholy Trio put a huge target on her back. She's in danger of being kicked off the Vipers Council, which means being excommunicated from the Clan." Wade told Star, who decided to crawl over to his lap and snooze there instead.

"Why do you call us the Unholy Trio for?" Star pouted.

"How long do you have?" Wade chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "I wonder if the Barrett Clan should throw our hats into that particular ring..."

"If it ends badly, it could mean war." Star pointed out. "And war means paperwork."

"Never mind." Wade turned his attention to the television. Paperwork was the LAST thing he wanted to be doing. "Maybe you should post-pone your fight with Alicia Fox for the Divas Championship."

"Why?" Star yawned.

"Because Alicia is earmarked to take AJ's place if she fails." Wade pointed out. "And when you beat Alicia, that could cause a huge power vacuum in the Viper Clan."

"Not my responsibility." Star snuggled into his lap.

"Oh contraire." Wade smirked. "If Treelo is earmarked to be the next Head of the Misneach Clan, then that makes YOU the second daughter of the Clan. Given your Clans standing, that means that YOU have to be very, VERY careful."

"You're not, and you're the Barrett Clan second son." Star rolled her eyes.

"Lucky, our political and financial power is unlimited." Wade explained. "I can get away with a lot because we have the right people under our thumbs or the money to buy them. Plus I've always held a legitimate job as a front. YOU on the other hand were sold as a baby from a Clan that's falling apart at the seams."

"Yeah, but I have Puppet Eyes, and the ability to use one eye at a time to activate my power." Star told him. "Plus I'm screwing the second son of the Barrett Clan."

Wade went bright red. The little minx was right, she was in almost a better position than he was, and she didn't even know about the true power she wielded over him!

–

"I don't get Clan politics." Heath Slater said, grabbing a sandwich.

"It's all about balance of power. All the Clans are pretty much equal in magical and physical power (with the exception of Clan Barrett to a point), so it's all about clout and standing." Justin Gabriel tried to explain, helping himself to catering as well.

"Clan Barrett have a bit more magical power than I think even they realize." Ezekiel Jackson grinned. He quickly told them about Wade Barrett and how he accidentally Imprinted on Star.

"Wow." Heath looked impressed. "Explains a lot."

"Yeah." Justin grinned. "Imagine if they learned how to untap THAT power."

"It's their biggest strength and greatest weakness. Especially if they Imprint on people from other Clans like Wade has." Zeke continued. "It's okay at the moment, because the Misneach Clan is so messed up, but had he Imprinted on a Viper or a Grey Goat, it could cause huge problems."

"Glad I'm not in a Clan." Justin said as they sat down.

"You still have to be careful. Did you know you two are registered as friends of the Misneach Clan?" Zeke told them.

Heath spat out his lunch, and Justin looked worried.

"It's nothing too serious, it just means you're now a target if the Misneaches ever go to war again. Which won't be any time in your lifetimes." Zeke chuckled.

"How do you know so much about the Clans?" Heath asked.

"I don't know much honestly." Zeke shrugged. "My family has been friends with the Barretts for a few generations now. It has its perks, but I'm glad we're not leeches."

Heath and Justin shuddered. They knew all about leeches. Leeches had to be killed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wade Barrett and Star walked over. Star had a large container of honey, and Wade had a steak sandwich.

"Explaining Clan politics." Zeke chuckled. "Especially as we're on the brink of another Clan War."

"It won't happen." Wade shrugged. "The Clans are a bit preoccupied with what's going on in the Misneach Clan for a war to start."

"So Team Hell No?" Heath ventured.

"Shits and giggles." Star replied, getting honey everywhere as she is prone to do.

"Lucky!" Wade groaned, trying to clean her up.

"Oh look at the Misneach, too drunk to even feed herself properly." A voice said.

"Bug off AJ, we're busy." Wade snarled as AJ Lee approached with the rest of Team Hell No.

"Aww, did we hit a nerve?" AJ laughed.

"I think she's too preoccupied." Heath pointed out as Star ignored AJ in favour of her honey.

"OI! MISNEACH!" Kane tried to shove Star, but Wade got in the way. "Make her pay attention to us." He demanded.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." Wade snapped.

"What's the matter? Can't control your little Misneach?" Daniel Bryan piped up.

"You would think he would have learned from being kicked out of the Nexus." Justin scratched his head as Team Hell No finally got Stars attention – the hard way.

"SHE'S RIPPING OUT MY BEARD! HELP ME!" Daniel cried as Star attacked.

"It'd be an improvement." Kane quipped.

"Help me get her off him!" AJ cried, trying to separate Star from Daniels throat.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" Star roared in fury, one hand yanking on Daniels beard, the other smashing his face with punches.

"Um." Wade assessed the situation. He really didn't want to have to do the paperwork that came with Star losing her temper, but it WAS fun watching her beat the snot out of a Grey Goat.

It's hard being Wade Barrett sometimes.

* * *

 **Ooooh, Clan Politics! Let's hope there isn't a war!**

 **As always, much love for my readers and reviewers (You're a legend shiki94). Let's just hope my friends feel as generous and turn up for my birthday midnight walk along the river (I doubt it. Sigh). 29 on Tuesday, I'm seriously too old to be writing fanfic...**


	30. Trouble

"What," Kane glared. "Are THOSE?!"

"Someone sent us some flowers! Isn't that nice!" Daniel Bryan beamed.

They stood in front of their locker room, the flowers leaning against the door. Kane eyed them suspiciously.

"Will you two MOVE?!" AJ Lee stormed up. "Who gave us flowers?" She asked.

"No idea, why don't you have a look?" Kane frowned at her.

"FINE, I will!" AJ snapped. She picked up the flowers and read the note.

"I have been watching you, and I think you and you alone are the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. From your Secret Admirer." She read. "There's no name attached."

"Well, CLEARLY they're for ME!" Daniel took the bouquet from AJ. Kane laughed.

"YOU? You little goat-faced troll, they're obviously for ME!" He snatched the flowers from Daniel, who pouted.

"MINE!" He grabbed the flowers back.

"NO!" Kane pulled the flowers towards him.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Will you two stop it?!" AJ screamed. "They're clearly for me."

She admired the flowers.

Kane and Daniel looked at each other, shocked.

"NO!" They cried.

"YES." AJ fired back.

"NO!"

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

What the group didn't notice as they were fighting was Team WadeStar standing behind a corridor, the pair of them laughing.

"This is classic!" Wade Barrett filmed the exchange on his smart-phone, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"I told you it'd work." Star giggled, her stomach sore from the laughter.

Then the proverbial icing on the cake came. Randy Orton happened to be walking past when he saw the argument.

He took one look at Team Hell No, then looked back at Team WadeStar. He groaned, and stalked off.

Wade and Star nearly died. GOLD!

"Why were you stirring up Team Hell No for?" Ezekiel Jackson asked.

"Because it's FUN!" Star grinned. "Besides, there's no way that Alicia's getting my Title."

"You know that if you leave a hole in the Viper Council there'll be a war." Zeke warned.

"Not likely. Not with my Clan still a mess."

"Barrett raised you well, didn't he? Jerk."

"But an effective jerk."

"Why are you getting involved anyway, if your Clan is still a mess?"

"Because the Viper Clan is the reason MY Clan fell apart in the first place. They RUINED our ancestral lands, forced us from our homes, and are only NOW worried about the consequences." Star turned cold. "If there's one thing Wade taught me, it's the art of revenge. See how THEY like a power vacuum in THEIR Clan!"

"Wow." Zeke stepped back. "I might have underestimated you."

"It's all a part of keeping the Misneaches on the map." Star smirked.

"Well, with you as the second daughter, I can't see the Clan taking a step backwards. If Treelo is anything like you, then your Clan will be restored in no time." Zeke grinned at her.

"HEY! MISNEACH!"

Star spun around. Randy Orton was marching towards her.

"Go get Wade." She muttered to Zeke, who walked away. "What do you want Viper?"

"Stay the hell away from Team Hell No. I know what you're planning, and if you think you can restore your Clan by breaking down mine-," Randy started.

"Get bent Orton." Star snapped. "Your Clan was responsible for what happened to my Clan, so you can suffer the consequences. If it means war, so be it, I dare say the Misneaches are better dressed for it."

"Oh really? And what do you base that on, your alliance with the Barrett Clan?" Randy sneered.

"More stable than your alliance with the Grey Goats and the Phenoms." Star smirked. "If this mornings little spat over the flowers is anything to go by."

"You wench-," Randy braced to attack.

"Hey, Orton, is there are problem here?" A deep English voice said.

Orton spun around, and came face-to-face with Wade Barrett and the rest of the Corre!

"No problem." Randy assessed the situation. "Just giving Star some friendly advice."

"I'm sure she'll take it under advisement." Wade narrowed his eyes at Randy. "Now if you'll kindly let us go on our way?"

"Of course." Randy grimaced. "I hope you have a great day, _Lucky_."

Star nearly lost it, Wade having to hold her back as Randy walked off.

"He's not worth it Lucky, let it go." Wade told her. "You have bigger fish to fry."

"He's such a freaking tosser!" Star snapped, glaring after Randy. "I don't know what John sees in him."

Wade turned slightly pink.

"Who cares about John Cena? He's over on RAW. C'mon, let's go get something to eat. You have a match against Beth tonight, so focus on that." He pulled Star towards their locker room.

"I hate Randy. I hate the Vipers. They're all hypocrites, the lot of them. They say they want to help repair the damage they did two hundred years ago and yet they're trying to mobilise the Grey Goats and the Phenoms against us!" Star slammed the locker room door, scaring Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

"The Phenoms have never been your best friends Lucky, they know they're weak to your Eye Powers." Wade tried to calm her down. "Plus the Grey Goats are fickle, the Vipers are foolish to rely on them."

Star growled. Her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Star Barrett...TREELO! Hi!" She perked up when she heard her sister over the phone. Wade breathed a sigh of relief. "You sound awful...you WHAT? Treelo, you SWORE you wouldn't go drinking again! I don't care if it was a one-off, you're supposed to be saving our Clan! Treelo, the Vipers are trying to turn the Phenoms and Grey Goats against us! What? Treelo are you blind?! What they're doing isn't about peace! It's about them being two-faced rats and not feeling a scrap of remorse for what they did! I will NOT leave Team Hell No alone! And I WILL defeat Alicia Fox! Unity my arse."

Wade groaned as Treelo tried to mollify her older sister.

"Wade is NOT two-faced! The Barretts aren't stupid Treelo, they know if we become powerful again that they stand to benefit. Whatever Treelo, I can't take you seriously if you're going to go and get shit-faced after you said you wouldn't. Yeah, bye." Star hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Wish Lyncness had just killed me and had it done with." She muttered under her breath.

"LUCKY STAR BARRETT!" Wade roared with fury. "If I EVER hear you say that again there will be BIG trouble!"

"Yeah Star, don't talk like that!" Justin tried to comfort her. "Just because things are difficult now doesn't mean that they won't get easier."

"I know it's a pain, but you know that if it weren't for you, the Misneach Clan wouldn't stand a chance." Heath told her.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Star grabbed her wrestling gear and stormed off to the showers.

Wade sighed. He knew how Star felt. For all of the benefits of being in a Clan, there were sometimes major drawbacks.

"I'll look after her. You guys just focus on your matches tonight. The Corre is our main focus here." He told the others.

He walked into the showers, where Star was letting the water cascade over her body. She looked ready to snap at him, but thought better of it.

"Politics, huh?" He pulled off his clothes. "It sucks, I know. For years I hated the Phenom Clan for screwing up one of my Dads business deals."

He got under the water next to her. "I know what the Vipers did is about a million times worse. I know you want revenge, and I swear that you will get it."

"For so much of my life I didn't know anything about my Clan." Star whispered. "But I always felt them. I want my Clan to be powerful again, I don't want the other Clans pushing them around any more...and that includes YOUR Clan."

"Lucky, I know it's difficult, but the Vipers really are sorry. They know they messed up big time. What happened with you showed them that." Wade tried to explain. "If you start a war, that just makes it easier for leeches like Lyncness to get a foothold again."

"I don't care. I want the Vipers to suffer." Star snapped. Wade growled at her.

"Never EVER wish leeches on ANY Clan!" He told her angrily.

"Do you KNOW what I went through?!" Star yelled. "He was going to KILL me, after getting a child out of me. Have you ever slept in a shipping container filled with other girls trying to beat you and rape you too?! I'm not the only one that happened to Wade! So many Misneaches suffered the same fate, only they didn't get away!"

"Lucky -," Wade tried.

"No Wade! That's not the worst of it! You've been to Radaxian, you saw the mess, you smelt the decay and the filth!" Star was crying now. "You sat at my parents "table" and you could barely keep yourself from vomiting at the smell. Now Treelo is drinking again..."

"She won't do it again." Wade promised her. "Starting a war won't fix anything."

Star didn't answer. Wade hugged her.

"I have a match against Daniel Bryan tonight. I'll beat the tar out of him for you." He promised her.

Star sighed, and continued getting ready for her match.

–

Beth Phoenix was actually scared. She crawled to the corner of the ring, feeling very sore and sorry for herself.

Star was on a rampage. She was using full taijutsu, moving so fast that Beth could barely see her.

"Beth! No!" Justin Gabriel cried from outside the ring. Heath Slater and Ezekiel Jackson held him back. "Let me go!"

"You're a member of the Corre, and Star is one of us Unholy Trio." Heath hissed. "If you save Beth then we're going to look like idiots!"

"I don't care!" Justin bit back.

"Simmer down gentlemen." Wade Barrett kept a cool head. "Beth's a big girl, she can handle it. Star won't hurt her."

"Are you blind?!" Justin tried to attack Wade, but Heath and Zeke had too short a leash on him.

"Finish it now Lucky!" Wade called.

Just as Star prepared to finish Beth off with the Wastelands, Randy Orton attacked! He blind-sided Star, sending her to the mat and slamming his fists into her skull.

The rest of the Corre prepared to flood the ring, but Randy was ready and threw Beth at them! Using the opening, he beat down on Star some more, hitting her with the RKO before releasing his demon.

Everyone knew what was coming next. Randy coiled himself, stalking Star as she tried to make it to her feet. As she lifted her head, Randy ran at her to punt her in the skull.

"Ooof!" He cried. Bad News Barrett was up and on his feet, eyes silver and furious that his Lucky Star had been attacked! He speared Randy to the ground before his foot could connect with Stars head.

Randys work had been done. He escaped the ring and made his way up the ramp, grinning at the scene in front of him. Heath and Zeke were in the ring glaring at him, while Bad News checked on Star and Justin looked after Beth.

Randy smirked as he walked backstage. He stalked the hallways until he found what he was looking for.

"I've done your job for you." He leered at AJ Lee. "Now it's up to you to capitalise and make sure the little Misneach brat doesn't get back up any time soon."

"I didn't ask for your help." AJ growled back. "And I certainly don't need it Orton. Why don't you run back to Walter and the Council like a good little whipped dog?"

Randy grinned, before walking off. AJ seethed. How DARE he?!

–

CM Punk watched Smackdown from the safety of his hotel room, far away on RAW.

"The Clans are at war again it seems." David Otunga said. "It means we can act."

"Hold off for a little bit." Punk warned him. "This could just be a skirmish. We don't want to play our hand too soon. If they knew that we know where Radaxian is, then there could be big trouble."

"Understood." Otunga nodded, before heading out of the hotel room to advise the rest of the Nexus.

"I will have a pair of Misneach eyes." Punk muttered to himself. "And I don't care whose they are. Once I have them, _Lucky Star_ , I will make you pay for what you did."

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Things are starting to heat up between the Clans, and to make things worse, the Nexus is plotting!**

 **As expected, no one showed up to my birthday party :( Still, Babyedge102a was nice enough to leave a review! I love you guys!**


	31. The Fat and the Fire!

"No." Wade Barrett said firmly.

"But I'm the Divas Champion! I WANT to fight tonight!" Star pouted.

"You are staying right here in this hotel room young lady." Wade told her. "And before you yell at me, this is coming directly from my brother and from Moseby."

"Stupid Treelo. Why did she have to get Moseby involved?!" Star sulked. Moseby was the Head of Clan Misneach, and while he was usually pissed as a nit, Treelo had his ear and anything she suggested usually got done.

"Yes, well, tagging with Randy Orton is the last thing I want to do, but orders are orders." Wade said.

"How much are they paying you?"

"Oh that is HARSH!"

"It's at least $250k isn't it?"

"Don't you dare judge me Honey Badger!"

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater arrived, each with an armful of snacks.

"We're going to be staying with you tonight Star, and don't you worry, we're going to have us some fun!" Heath assured her, jumping on the bed next to her.

"We've got video games, we've got movies, we're going to have a grand old time!" Justin jumped on her other side.

"You know, this might not be as bad as I first thought!" Star grinned.

Wade blinked, before poking his head out of the door.

"ZEKE! You're babysitting this lot tonight!" He yelled down the corridor to Ezekiel Jackson, who raised an eyebrow.

"Awwww." The Unholy Trio groaned.

–

"So, how's the little Misneach and her mortals?" Randy Orton sneered as Wade Barrett prepared for their match.

"She's fine, thank you." Wade grimaced. "Big Show and the Great Khali tonight?"

"Yup." Randy stretched. "You had better not lose, Barrett."

"Or else what, Viper?" Wade stood up to look down on Randy.

Randy backed off. It was no use threatening Star, the Silver Eyes made that a futile exercise. The second daughter of the Misneach Clan was certainly in a good position. It made it even more imperative that he stop her from interfering with Team Hell No.

"Why were you helping her prank Hell No anyway, don't you have anything better to do?" Randy sat back down.

"She wants revenge. She got a taste for it when I beat Kowareta." Wade shrugged. "She wants her Clan restored."

"And she doesn't believe that we really want to help." Randy groaned.

"Trying to ally with the Phenoms and the Grey Goats isn't helping." Wade pointed out.

"We don't want the Misneaches getting too powerful. Two hundred years ago they had the rest of the Clans on the run. They're the only ones who can control the Phenoms, and no one can control them." Randy sighed.

"Then there's me." Wade smirked.

"Yeah, fat use you are. I don't know if you've noticed, but you've Imprinted on her." Randy snapped. "You're her puppet."

"I also happen to be the only one she'll listen to." Wade grinned.

–

Beth Phoenix was still sore as she made her way to the ring. Tonight she was facing Alicia Fox, and already she was wondering if it was time to skip the country. She wasn't angry at Star, but she was a bit annoyed that she'd gotten dragged into the feud between the Misneaches and the Vipers.

"Stupid Clans." She muttered under her breath as the bell rang to start the match.

Alicia seemed to want to send a message to Star. She was almost as brutal as the Misneach had been, although she wasn't quite as strong as the Glamazon.

"Time to power up." Alicia hissed, after Beth had thrown her out of the ring and into the announce table. Her demon took the form of a fox, and she felt it wrap around her soul as it came forth and powered her up.

"Damn." Beth groaned. Alicia leapt into the ring with surprising ease, slipping under the Glamazons guard and hitting her with a nasty uppercut that sent Beth to the floor and had her seeing stars.

"Tell your little Misneach friend I said hi." Alicia grinned, hitting the "Watch Yo' Face" and pinning Beth.

"I need a holiday." Beth rubbed her head, furious at both Alicia and Star.

She was NOT a pawn in the Clans game.

–

"Poor Beth." Heath Slater sighed as he and Star watched the match while eating nachos.

"Tell me about it. I owe her an apology." Star felt bad.

Justin Gabriel sat silently, fuming.

"Justin, buddy, are you okay?" Heath asked cautiously.

"Fine. Fine." Justin waved him off. "I don't see why Beth had to pay for you and Wade antagonizing Team Hell No, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Justin, I'm really sorry." Star bit her lip.

"Why don't we just go to the arena and see if she's okay?" Heath suggested.

Star shook her head.

"I have to stay here. It'd be better for Beth if I did." She sighed.

"So you're just going to hide here while Beth takes a beating for you. Unreal. I thought better of you Star." Justin bit.

"Dude, where did that come from?!" Heath yelped. Star eyed him coolly.

"Wanna try me?" She hissed.

"EASY, EASY!" Heath got between the pair. "Look, I know things are tense right now, but arguing is going to get us NOWHERE. Besides, Zeke won't let Star out of the room."

Ezekiel Jackson sat in the corner, reading a book.

"I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing." He flipped a page.

"Zeke, you're awesome. We swear we won't go anywhere near Team Hell No!" Star leapt off the bed, Justin and Heath close behind.

"Wade's gonna kill me." Zeke mused.

–

The Unholy Trio made it to the arena, and headed straight for the Trainers office where Beth Phoenix was getting treatment for her new injuries.

"This isn't fair. This isn't your war." Justin Gabriel rubbed her arm as Star looked guilty.

"I know. You guys shouldn't be here." Beth looked at Heath Slater and Star.

"We couldn't just sit around while you got beat down." Justin insisted.

"You're our friend." Star said. "And I promise I will make Fox pay for what she did."

"Just stay out of trouble." Beth told her. "I don't want to get beat down again."

"You won't. I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Star sighed. "Come on you two, let's go make this right."

"By doing?" Heath raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to find Foxy." Star smirked.

"NO." Justin snapped. "You promised Wade you'd stay out of trouble."

"Since when have I been scared of old English and ugly?" Star grinned.

Justin and Heath glared at her.

"Trust me, it'll be fine!" Star insisted.

"Why do we always get dragged along for your mis-adventures?" Justin groaned as the Unholy Trio headed out to find Alicia Fox.

"Because deep down you two KNOW that you're beacons for trouble as much as I am." Star laughed.

"She's got us there." Heath shrugged.

"Plus I KNOW you'd be more than happy to see Fox pay for hurting your Beth." Star teased.

Justin bristled.

"You should just be glad that we're your friends." He said as they rounded a corner.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Star told him. "There's a reason they call us the Unholy Trio."

"And we're about to cause an Unholy mess." Justin rolled his eyes.

The three chuckled.

They found Alicia coming out of catering, before walking alone towards the Divas locker room.

"I have an idea." Star blinked.

"Or rather, an "eye"-dea." Heath grinned at Justin.

–

Randy Orton slammed Big Show into the turnbuckle, before slapping Wade Barrett across the face as a tag.

"Bite me." Wade growled. He kicked the Big Show, bringing the giant to his knees. He clipped Randy across the back of the head, the tag made.

"Petty." Randy snapped.

"You started it." Wade defended himself.

It had been that way the entire match. Randy and Wade really did not like each other.

The crowd started getting anxious. Alicia Fox was walking towards the ring!

"FOX! What are you doing?!" Randy snapped.

Wade raised an eyebrow. Randy had some poor control over the members of his Clan it seemed!

Alicia got into the ring, and suddenly attacked Randy!

"What the hell Fox!?" Randy didn't want to hurt her, but she was coming at him furiously with punches and kicks. Wade laughed.

"What a farce!" He giggled.

Then he saw Alicias eyes. They were bright green.

Wade felt his stomach drop. She was here. She had deliberately disobeyed him and come here seeking trouble!

Meanwhile, Team Hell No had found the Unholy Trio and attacked!

"I got this!" Star cried, closing her bad eye and opening the good one.

She hooked Kane with Puppet Eyes! She used him to knock AJ Lee out cold, before helping Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater take care of Daniel Bryan.

Star hissed in pain. "Get some weapons or something, you're going to need them when I let Kane go!"

Suddenly, Kane was knocked out cold! Star couldn't see who had gotten him, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Hello Lucky."

It DEFINITELY wasn't good!

–

" _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOT TO USE PUPPET EYES!_ " Wade Barrett was LIVID. " _IF KANE HAD COME TO BEFORE I GOT THERE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A SITTING DUCK!_ "

"Wade I-," Star tried. She might have insisted to everyone else that she wasn't scared of Wade, but right now she was terrified!

" _NOT ONLY DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER BUT YOU DISOBEYED ME_ _ **AGAIN**_ _!_ " Wade roared. " _YOU PUT YOUR FRIENDS IN DANGER FOR A LAUGH!_ "

"Beth was hurt and..." Star mumbled, knowing how weak the excuses sounded.

" _NOW I'VE GOT TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND YOU'VE GONE AND CAUSED A FUCKING CLAN INCIDENT!_ " Wade threw a chair into the wall. " _YOU_ _ **KNEW**_ _THINGS WERE TENSE BETWEEN THE CLANS AND YOU WENT AND MADE YOURSELF VUNERABLE ANYWAY!_ "

And now Star was crying. She was still blind, and had no idea what had happened, only that Wade must have thrown something heavy.

Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and Ezekiel Jackson huddled in the corner of the hotel room. They knew that they would soon be in the line of fire for their parts in the incident.

" _THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY, WE HAVE TO FIGHT A TEAM OF CLANSMEN NEXT WEEK! WITH THREE MORTALS!_ " Wade continued to yell. " _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT?!_ "

"I-I'm n-not little..." Star tried weakly.

All she did was poke the bear.

" _YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER WHO HAS BEEN FAR TOO SPOILED FOR FAR TOO LONG! IF YOU_ _ **EVER**_ _DISOBEY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE UNBEARABLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!_ " Wade thundered.

"Y-yes W-Wade." Star hiccoughed.

Furious, Wade stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

"You okay Honey Badger?" Justin ventured.

"No." Star whimpered.

"We're sorry Star." She heard Heath say, before feeling his arms around her. "We encouraged you."

"I was the worst." Justin felt miserable.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Team Hell No." Star sobbed.

"It was AJ's fault! She's the one who put you in that tag match with Wade in the first place!" Zeke pointed out.

Star cried. Why hadn't she listened to Wade?

–

"Oh this is just too perfect!" CM Punk rubbed his hands with glee.

"He's going to rip her to shreds for using Puppet Eyes!" David Otunga grinned. "And if they're at odds with each other..."

"It's the perfect time to swoop in and sow a few seeds of doubt." Punk smirked. "Because I bet he hasn't told her about the Imprint."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Skip Sheffield narrowed his eyes at Punk.

"Because," Punk eyes gleamed with glee. "If we tell her enough of the truth, then we can sneak a deadly lie in there that will break them apart!"

"I like it!" Darren Young grinned.

"Wade Imprinted on her because he loves her." Punk told them. "But we just need to put the idea in her head that he loves her because he Imprinted."

He laughed. "Then it's all over for them, and I can get my Misneach eyes!"

* * *

 **The fat is in the fire now! Can Wade and Star recover from this? What IS Punk planning?!**

 **Thanks Shiki94, you're awesome! My birthday is tomorrow though (yay me) and already my mother is planning my big three-oh. Damn I'm getting old...love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	32. Imprinting

Wade Barrett was lying on the sofa, brain not really registering the show he was watching. A small face appeared on his knee.

"Wade?" Star asked. He pretended he hadn't heard. "You know, treating me like a child really isn't good for our relationship."

"Well maybe you should stop acting like one." Wade didn't look at her.

"You're the one who raised me." Star pointed out.

"Yeah, brilliant job I did of that." Wade snapped. "Go away Lucky, I'm busy."

"No you're not. You just don't want anything to do with me." Star pouted.

"I'm still furious with you. You have been warned time and time again NOT to use Puppet Eyes for stupid reasons but you insist on ignoring me." Wade glared at her.

"I'm _sorry_ , okay?" Star groaned.

"Lucky, listen to me. You are the most important thing in my world. When you get hurt, it bloody kills me inside." Wade was getting agitated. "Pulling crap like you did on Friday night where you were just asking to be attacked makes me angry for that very reason. Plus you put Heath and Justin in danger."

"When did YOU become the font of responsibility?" Star muttered.

Wade gritted his teeth. She was right. Ever since they'd met, he'd taught her to avoid responsibility and that if she pulled the right strings, she could do whatever she wanted without consequences.

 _Maybe that might not have been the best way to raise her...maybe._

 _REALLY?!_

He sighed. Too late to backpedal now. He looked at her. He began to realise that he had made a LOT of mistakes when it came to Star. For a start, he definitely should NEVER have started a physical relationship with her. He should have sent her to school. He should never have exposed her to the underground bareknuckle scene.

"I'm going for a walk. ALONE." He got up hastily.

"Wade..." Star grabbed his hand. He shook her off.

"Please. I need to think." He kissed her forehead. "Boy, do I need to think..."

–

Wade Barrett was still cool towards Star on Friday when the Corre faced off against Team Hell No with Randy Orton and Alicia Fox.

Star was belligerent about the whole thing. Everyone was treating her like she was a child, when she was a woman in her early twenties! Her YOUNGER sister was going to be Head of the Clan Misneach, how DARE they treat her like this?

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were both subdued. Neither of them had much to say to Star or Wade, instead keeping to themselves. Ezekiel Jackson was also quiet, knowing that he should never have let Star out of his sight.

 _Poor kid is surrounded by enablers, and now that it's time to get serious, she's completely lost._ Zeke thought as the group headed to the ring. _Wade was a pretty poor choice to raise her, but what choice did she have?_

In a choice between being raised by Wade or being raised by the Misneaches, Zeke knew Star had had the cards stacked against her from the start. He watched the young woman wrestle with AJ Lee, and sighed.

"What?" Wade asked accusingly. Zeke shrugged.

"Kid's in for a whole lot of pain if you can't rein her in and make her see sense." He pointed out. "And I think it might be too late for her."

Wade stiffened. The very thought had been bugging him all day.

Star finished with AJ, eliminating her, before moving on to Alicia Fox. Zeke felt sad for the young woman. A nasty reality check was coming her way, and he didn't know if she was strong enough to handle it. He'd been told about how she'd gone comatose on RAW, and had a sneaking suspicion that it might end up happening again. Only this time, she might not recover...

Star eliminated Alicia, and tagged Wade in. Zeke felt a hint of anger towards Wade. It was partially his fault after all, spoiling Star the way he had. He might have taught her how to read, count and pay bills, but he'd taught her nothing about responsibility and behaving like an adult.

Then again, Wade had been spoiled too, Zeke reminded himself. Being the second son of a powerful Clan meant that consequences was just a word to Wade.

At the end of the day blaming wasn't going to get them anywhere. Someone had to talk to Star. It should have been Wade, until he went and muddied the waters by getting into a physical relationship with her. As her main parental figure, he had no right to do that to her.

 _What a mess._ Zeke groaned, before Wade tagged him in against Kane. He noticed that while he was thinking, Heath and Justin had been eliminated. Probably for the best, they weren't strong enough to deal with the more powerful Randy Orton or Kane. Daniel Bryan was gone too, Zeke assuming that one of the Unholy Trio had seen to that.

He slammed Kane around the ring as Wade and Star watched on. Star was still feeling sore with the world. She would have given anything for a hug right then, but it seemed like everyone was against her, punishing her for the crime of being herself. If she hadn't been so loyal, she would have run away, taken whatever money she had and just left to start a new life. However, she loved Wade with all of her heart, and despite her actions, she was truly grateful to him for the life he had given her.

She sighed. It wasn't fair.

Zeke was eliminated, and it came down to Randy and Kane verses Team WadeStar.

"Throw the match." Wade whispered to Star.

"You what mate?" Star looked at him, disgusted.

"If you really want to set things right with your Clan, you'll throw the match. Now." Wade warned her.

"I can beat Kane easily, everyone knows that!" Star protested.

"YES, but that's not the point. Throw the match, and things will smooth over." Wade insisted. "This is coming from Moseby and my brother too."

Star growled in fury, but did what Wade said. Resentment bubbled in her chest as she stalked backstage, leaving Wade to deal with Randy and Kane.

She went to the locker room and grabbed her phone. On it was a Facebook Message from Treelo:

"Thanks Star. Makes my life easier."

Star wanted to pull her hair out. The whole world was against her!

She stormed out of the locker room and into the cold night. Oblivious to the chill, Star walked along the street, feeling angry and miserable.

"God you look like an angst-ridden teenager." Said a voice that made Stars skin crawl.

"YOU!" She hissed. She had walked right into a Nexus ambush! She flicked on her X-Ray Eyes, scanning them all and preparing for a counter-attack.

"Easy now my pretty, don't get upset. We just want to talk." CM Punk stepped out of the shadows.

"About what, leech?!" Star put her fists up ready to fight.

"You and Wade. You seem to be at each others throats right now." Punk sounded sympathetic, but Star didn't trust him. "Seems unfair that he's changed the rules on you, doesn't it?"

"What would you know?" Star watched him warily.

"I know that he doesn't really love you." Punk told her.

"Really? We've been through this." Star rolled her eyes.

"You don't know the truth. He believes that he loves you, but it's not true love. It's his genetics." Punk continued.

"What would YOU know about his genes?" Star straightened up.

"He Imprinted on you. That's the Barrett Clans long-lost bloodline trait." Punk told her. "The Imprint activated when he saw you, and it makes him think that he loves you."

Star laughed.

"You honestly expect me to believe what YOU say?" She shook her head. "Clan Barrett doesn't have a kekkei genkai, and if they did, it wouldn't be THAT. It'd be something cool, like my kekkei genkai." She pointed to her eyes. "Not that you'd ever get a pair."

"Whatever Star. I'm just trying to help." Punk bowed out. "C'mon crew, we have places to be and people to meet."

Star glared as the Nexus backed off, and disappeared completely. What a rort.

–

"And just where have YOU been?" Wade Barrett glared accusingly at Star as she walked into the Corre hotel apartment.

"Walking. Is that a crime now?" Star snapped.

Wade looked ready to retort, but Ezekiel Jackson elbowed him.

"Remember what we talked about." Zeke warned him quietly.

Wade groaned, and swallowed back his anger. He went and sat with Star as she flopped down on the couch.

"Lucky, I know things have been difficult for you recently." Wade started. "And I want you to know that all of us love you, really we do. We really just want what's best for you."

Star ignored him. Wade felt his temper rise again, but a warning look from Heath Slater made him keep his cool.

"I know that you're upset with me, and I can understand why. I haven't been very fair to you recently." Wade continued. "I know I've sort of changed the rules on you a bit, which is why I want to start again. I really hope you'll meet me half-way, because you mean everything to me."

Star looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile.

"I have been a bit of a brat recently, haven't I?" She conceeded. "I guess I do need to grow up a bit."

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes." Wade sighed. "I'm going to be apologising to you for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

Justin Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. Heath and Zeke smiled at each other.

"I think we're both at fault here." Star said, putting her hand over his.

They smiled at each other, and hugged.

"GROUP HUG!" Heath leapt on them.

"SLATER!" Wade growled, but it was too late. Justin and Zeke were on them too, and Star was laughing.

"You guys!" She grinned.

"We're just glad things are back to normal." Heath ruffled her hair.

"Next time, we'll cause trouble for someone OTHER than other Clans." Justin added.

"How about Vicki Guerrero?" Zeke suggested.

The group laughed.

"By the way, I ran into the Nexus outside." Star told them.

"Oh?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Spun a load of waffle about Imprinting being the bloodline power of the Barrett Clan, and that you'd Imprinted on me." Star chuckled.

She stopped laughing at the look on her team mates faces.

"Punk...he was telling the truth?" Star looked at all of them, shocked.

All four looked exceptionally guilty.

"I should have told you." Wade exhaled. "I Imprinted on you a long time ago, when we first met."

Star felt tears in her eyes. She bolted from the room, hurt and angry.

"LUCKY!" Wade cried. "Darn it!" He slammed his fists on the table.

Bloody Punk!

–

"Worked like a charm!" CM Punk high-fived David Otunga.

"And you're certain it was Star you saw running out of the hotel?" Skip Sheffield pressed Darren Young.

"Sure was. She looked pretty pissed off too, crying and everything!" He grinned.

"Oh this is PERFECT!" Punk laughed. "Now time for the next phase of our plan!"

"We're going to get your eyes?" Husky Harris looked at him expectantly.

"We're going to get me a set of Misneach Eyes." Punk grinned greedily. "Now that Star no longer trusts Wade, she won't be able to stop me!"

–

"I don't want to talk about it." Star said, walking back into the Corre hotel apartment.

"Lucky, I'm really sorry." Wade pleaded.

"It's okay." Star smiled sadly at him. "It explains a lot though."

"Oh Lucky...I'm so sorry..." Wade felt miserable.

"Don't worry about it." Star touched his face. "I'm ready to just accept things the way they are."

"We should have told you Star. We're really sorry we kept something like that from you." Heath Slater piped up.

"Yeah. Especially with how rough we've been on you." Justin Gabriel added. "Sorry Honey Badger."

"I'm sorry too. I told these two, but I didn't tell you. That wasn't right of me." Ezekiel Jackson said.

"I'm fine. Really." Star looked up at Wade.

He gripped her tightly. Star tried to sink into the hug like she had always been able to before, but now she couldn't.

 _He doesn't really love me._

 _He can't._

* * *

 **Oh NO! Punks plan is working! Can Star and Wade work this one out, or is it all over for Team WadeStar?**

 **Thanks for your reviews and birthday wishes (Raze Olympus) and see you for the next MASSIVE chapter!**


	33. Treelo Misneach

The young woman bowed low to her sensei. She then straightened up and prepared her chakra.

"RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, SNAKE!" She cried, weaving the hand signs, feeling the different powers through her hands. Finally, they tingled, and the young woman knew that she had finally mastered it.

She slapped her sensei five times. He groaned, before falling onto the soft mat that had been put down for this very test. After giving himself ten minutes to allow the Paralysis Slaps to wear off, he got up and walked over to where the young woman waited.

"Well, I'm not sure why you chose that particular jutsu, but I can guarantee you've mastered it! Well done Treelo!" He clapped her back with pride. "You're now officially a ninja!"

Treelo leapt into the air and let out a loud whoop of joy. "I did it! I mastered Paralysis Slaps! I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"Easy there Treelo, remember your manners." Her sensei frowned at her, although his eyes twinkled. "You're a ninja now, remember?"

"Yes sensei." Treelo grinned sheepishly. Master Kakashi Bara then handed her a piece of fabric. Attached to the long strip of fabric was a forehead protector. On it was a single rose, the symbol of the Bara family.

"Thank you sensei!" Treelo tied the headband firmly around her forehead.

"You're dismissed for the day. I'll see you next week for your next lessons." Kakashi smiled at her.

Treelo made it out of the dojo as respectfully as she could before she whooped again and ran all the way to the bus stop. She was a ninja! She had mastered Paralysis Slaps!

Treelo was a spritely eighteen year old with short, honey-coloured hair and bright blue eyes. She wasn't particularly tall, but that never bothered her (until you called her little. Then she tended to go a bit psycho and try to take you out). Treelo was a bundle of energy, a stark comparision to the environment around her.

The bus rolled down the road to Radaxian, the Australian village where Treelo lived. It was north of Brisbane and on the coast, which was perfect for the inhabitants who usually spent their time drinking to excess or drugging themselves up.

Treelo pulled out her phone and sent a message over Facebook. Not even a minute later, there was an excited Facebook Messenger call from her older sister over in the States.

Treelo had only met her sister when she was fourteen and her sister was nineteen. Her sister had been sold as a baby, and Treelo had nearly fallen victim to the alcoholicism and drug addiction that plagued her village. Thankfully, her big sister had returned and Treelo had been inspired.

"YOU MASTERED PARALYSIS SLAPS OH MY GOD I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Her sister screeched into the phone. "THIS IS SO COOL! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL WADE! WADE! _WADE_! TREELO PASSED! TREELO'S A NINJA!"

Treelo laughed as her sisters boyfriend (if you could call him that) laughed and reminded her to use her indoor voice. For Treelo Misneach was the younger sister of "Lucky" Star Barrett, and she was determined to follow in her sisters footsteps.

"Thanks Wade." Treelo said dryly, with a chuckle. Wade Barrett was a grumpy git, but he was completely devoted to Star, so Treelo didn't mind him. "And I didn't even use Copy Eyes!"

"That is so cool!" Star couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She thought the world of her baby sister, and missed her greatly. It burned her that she hadn't yet been able to rescue Treelo from Radaxian and the curse of the Misneach Clan, but now that Treelo was eighteen, there was now a chance.

"Speaking of eyes, I woke up my fourth power last week! Image Eyes! How cool is that?" Treelo grinned.

"So that's X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Ghost Eyes and now Image Eyes?" Star said. "That's a nice little combination!"

"I like yours better though. X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Truth Eyes, Future Eyes and Puppet Eyes." Treelo said wistfully. "And you only need to use one eye at a time! I need to use both eyes."

"You'll learn kiddo, trust me." Star told her. "Besides, I'm not allowed to use Puppet Eyes."

"Absolutely not." Treelo heard Wade in the background. "And you know exactly why."

"Still, what a pain." Treelo said.

"Better a pain than blind and vunerable missy." She heard Wade say. "Just you remember that. There's a reason I trained your sister to fight without her Eye Powers."

"Yes Wade." Treelo smiled. She knew Wade was an experienced bareknuckle fighter who had had his fair share of near-misses and fights to the death, so she was willing to listen to his advice when he gave it.

"Anyway, I'll catch you later, Wade and the Corre are having a big match tonight. Take care!" Star signed off.

"See ya sis!" Treelo hung up. Ghost Eyes allowed the user to see any spirits of the dead that were hanging around, and Image Eyes was a great way to confuse enemies by making people see things that weren't really there (suffice to say Ronald Lyncness and his "library" on the Misneaches is sorely lacking). Treelo was proud of her eye powers, and proud of being a member of the Clan Misneach.

The bus didn't go to Radaxian, but stopped five kilometres outside of the village. This didn't bother Treelo one bit, as she was full of energy and loved to run. Adjusting her headband (SHE WAS A NINJA!) she took off as fast as she could towards the village. The smell of cigarettes, rum, beer, vomit, urine and faeces hit her hard, but she did her best to ignore it. Radaxian was her home, and one day she was going to be the Head of Clan Misneach, and then she'd clean the village up for good. She knew Star wanted to get her out of there, but Treelo was determined to be the one that saved her clan from their debauchery and restored them to greatness.

"Hey Treelo. You pass?" Old man Hubberd asked, swigging a can of rum.

"Sure did sir!" Treelo grinned, running past him. Hubberd lived at the entrance to the village, mainly because his dirty appearance and smell kept intruders away.

The village consisted mainly of shacks and demountables. The only way any bills got paid is when the Future Eyes users of the village made the weekly trip to Brisbane to gamble and win enough money to keep the village afloat. You wouldn't know it, but the whole village was swimming in cash. There was enough in the kitty for all of the Misneaches to take a slice and live wealthy lives.

Unfortunately, excess had taken over. The Irish who had come here with their magic and abilities had brought alcohol with them, and when they had mated with the Aboriginals who had strong eyesight and the ability to see different planes of existance...well, at least the Eye Powers turned out great.

Treelo knew all about the troubled history of her clan, and it hurt her. It made her want to be better than some loser alcoholic, better than some druggo.

She rounded the corner to one of the only houses in the village. Her parents lived in that house, and the only reason it was in any liveable state is because for years Treelo had kept it tidy. When Star had first walked into the place, it had been filled with filth and garbage, but now it was almost like any normal home.

"You a ninja now Treelo?" Her father Warren slurred as she walked into the house.

"Yes Dad." Treelo said shortly. Treelo couldn't stand her parents. Like Star, she had little to no idea when her birthday was, because the records simply weren't kept by the village. She knew it had to be around the middle of summer though, because that's what Shazza remembered.

Treelo went to her room and threw her bag on the bed. She looked in her mirror, and saw herself with her new headband on.

"I'm a ninja now!" She squeaked to herself. The first step in reaching her full potential, and saving her clan.

Her adventure had begun!

–

"Hey Emma." Treelo walked with her good friend Emma the next day. Emma was another one who refused to bow down to the plague of the village, and Treelo respected her.

"You're never going to believe it, but I'm off to NXT!" Emma burst out. "I'm going to get to hang out with your sister!"

"Way to go Emma!" Treelo high-fived her friend. Emma was lucky, she had her full five Eye Powers already – X-Ray Eyes, Mimic Eyes, Pain Eyes, Invisible Eyes and Healing Eyes.

"Adam's going to be there too. I'm glad his family got away to South Africa, hopefully when you fix the clan they'll come back." Emma said. Adam Rose was a South African-born Misneach, whose parents had escaped before he was born. They still kept in regular touch with the clan back in Australia, but there was no way they were returning until the clan was cleaned up. Adam had X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Truth Eyes, Pain Eyes and Time Eyes.

"I would go, but my place is here, as Head of the Clan when Moseby passes it on." Treelo said.

"It'll suck not having you around. Hopefully Star is as cool as you are." Emma said as they walked past the library, one of the few buildings in the village that wasn't a complete and utter pigsty.

"She's far cooler than me. She knows three jutsu now – Paralysis Slaps, Infinite Paralysis, and one she picked up recently called Dizzy Punch." Treelo told her. "Plus she has that trick where she only needs one eye to use her Powers."

"Bitch." Emma said fondly. "I wish I could do that."

"So do I. You'll get to have training from her, so maybe you'll pick up that skill after all." Treelo said wistfully.

"The more Misneaches we can get together and in the spotlight, the better things will be." Emma said with a nod.

"Fair dinkum." Treelo agreed.

As they walked along, they saw a bunch of their fellow clansmen drunk out of their skulls under the eaves of the local pub. Treelo scowled. Then she saw that the eaves of the building were covered in leaves and gumnuts from the eucalyptus trees that surrounded the place.

She grinned.

"Treelo, NO." Emma tried. Too late. Treelo had already lobbed a stone at the building, causing the eaves to shake and the leaves and gumnuts to fall on the drunkards.

Treelo is a lot like her sister.

"Really Treelo?" Emma rolled her eyes as the drunkards swore loudly and tried to dust themselves off. Treelo grinned cheekily.

Later, Treelo went off to train. She was determined to learn how to activate her Eye Powers with only one eye like Star could. Plus there was her last Eye Power to discover. Treelo desperately wanted Puppet Eyes so that she could have another power that she shared with her sister.

She spent hours staring at a tree, trying to activate X-Ray Eyes with one eye. It just wouldn't work.

"Why does STAR get that ability and not me?!" Treelo groaned. She then tried Ghost Eyes, but accidentally activated it with both eyes. Blood gushed everywhere and Treelo felt unbearable pain in her eyes as a few dead Misneaches appeared in front of her.

"Darn it!" She cried in fury. She crawled, blind, to a nearby tree and sulked. After an hour or so, her eyesight began to return, and she shuffled home dejectedly.

–

It was just after Emma left for NXT that Treelo finally activated Puppet Eyes, but alas the circumstances were less than ideal.

Treelo had been training outside of the village, when she noticed a group of strangers walking up. They all wore black shirts with a yellow N on them.

Treelo knew what that meant. It meant that the Nexus had arrived in Radaxian.

She rushed to the village, where CM Punk was terrorizing a few of the locals, demanding a set of Misneach eyes of his own. David Otunga was helping him yell at Moseby, while the rest of the Nexus began destroying the place.

 _I have to stop them!_ Treelo thought angrily. She knew all about Punk, and how he had tried to steal Stars eyes. Treelo could never forgive that.

She walked up to Punk, fuming.

"Get out of my village. NOW." She demanded.

Punk looked at her, shocked. Then he grinned.

"You must be related to that chicken-shit Star." He laughed. "Are you a little coward too?"

Treelo snapped.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She leapt onto Punk and began to bash his face in. Punk tried to protect himself as Husky Harris and Luke Gallows pulled the angry Misneach off.

"You're just as mental as she is!" Punk wiped his lip gingerly. "You'll pay for that you bitch!"

Suddenly, he was surrounded by multiple Treelos! The Nexus grouped together, terrified.

"What's going on?! What did you do?!" Punk cried in anger.

Treelo used the distraction provided by her Image Eyes to attack. "Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" She cried, hitting the leader of the Nexus with Paralysis Slaps.

"Damn her!" Michael MicGuillicutty groaned as he too went down the Paralysis Slaps.

Punk gingerly got to his feet, but was suddenly set upon by David Otunga!

Treelo felt insanely proud of herself. David was under her control now, under the deadly spell of Puppet Eyes!

She used David to take out his Nexus team mates, finally knocking himself out.

Alas, this left Treelo blinded, and since every one of her clansmen had disappeared in fright, she was all alone.

She tried to remember the way home, but without her sight, it was hopeless. Soon, Punk and his croonies came to, and they headed straight for the blinded Misneach.

"Get her!" Punk cried. She felt herself being thrown to the ground and pinned down. Then she heard Punk talk again.

"We'll wait for them to heal, then we'll take them." He spat. "You're done, Misneach."

Treelo struggled, but the people who held her were too strong. Blood poured from her eyes, and the pain was horrible.

 _This is why Wade banned Star from using Puppet Eyes willy-nilly._ Treelo thought sadly. _Because it leaves you completely vunerable._

 _I'm done for._

After a few hours, her eyesight returned. She was bound tightly to a pole, and there was no escape from CM Punk and the Nexus.

"Finally." Punk breathed. "A pair of Misneach eyes for my very own."

He looked up and down at Treelo. "A shame you won't see your sister again. But at least your eyes will."

It was agony as her eyes were pulled from her skull. Treelo Misneach didn't survive long after that.

 _I'm sorry Star. I love you, big sister._

–

Star was lying on the couch at the Barrett Manor, her head resting peacefully on Wade Barretts lap.

Suddenly, a cold rush hit her. She shot up, and blinked.

"You all right there Lucky?" Wade asked.

"Y-yeah, just got a shock or something..." Star lay back down again, trying to relax as Wade played with her hair.

"You sure you're okay? Do you want a glass of warm milk?" Wade asked. Star looked pale.

"I'll be okay Wade. Trust me." Star kissed him, snuggling up close.

An hour later, her phone went off, and she saw the message.

Her sister Treelo was dead, her eyes removed.

Star didn't need to read the rest of the message to know who had done it. She threw her phone as hard as she could, where it smashed through the glass sliding door and landed in the pool.

"Wow." Wade blinked.

"Punk...he killed her." Star felt tears form. "He killed Treelo."

Wade looked horrifed at Star. He grabbed her and held her as she howled in pain for her lost sister.

"It's not FAIR!" Star screamed in agony. "Treelo was going to save the Clan! Treelo was different! She was a fighter like me! That's why he killed her, because she fought! It's not FAIR! Fighters shouldn't die!"

Wade grimaced. CM Punk would pay for what he had done.

Leeches had to be killed.

* * *

 ***puts up flame shield, dons flame armour, gets into flame bunker* Please don't hate me!**

 **Thanks to shiki94 and Raze Olympus for the reviews and birthday wishes! We're getting into the major conflict of "We Are One" now!**


	34. Sealed

Star lay in the Barrett Manor pool, staring at the stars.

 _Treelo. Are you staring at the stars too? Can you see the stars from the Clanlands?_

The Clanlands were the Clans equivilant of Heaven. It was a known fact (proven by the Misneach Ghost Eyes) that all Clanners went to the Clanlands when they died, and were able to travel back and forth between the two worlds as ghosts.

 _I miss you already. I wish we'd grown up together, like real sisters. Then maybe I would have been there and stopped you from using Puppet Eyes so foolishly._

Star vowed never to use Puppet Eyes ever again. She now knew why Wade Barrett had yelled at her. As Ezekiel Jackson had predicted, Star had gotten a very, very nasty reality check.

 _But he doesn't love me. It's all that stupid Imprint. It's a lie told by his genetics for whatever reason. If it wasn't for the fact that he's my guardian..._

Star hated herself for loving him still, even when she knew in her heart that his love was a lie.

Wade watched her from inside the house, wondering what she was thinking. If he'd known the lies that CM Punk had told her, he would have flipped out and gone on a Silver Eyes rampage, taking out everything in the world until all that was left was a smouldering wreck and his Lucky Star.

Unfortunately, all he could see was a sisters grief.

–

John Cena spun around in horror. There were six CM Punks in the ring!

"I LOVE my new eyes!" Punk laughed, as he set to work on beating the stuffing out of John. Image Eyes hurt and left his vision blurry, but he was still able to figure out where his opponents were!

"Maybe I should invest in some Misneach Eyes." David Otunga chuckled as Punk slammed John to the mat.

"They look great and they're as powerful as anything. I'd go for it!" Darren Young agreed with him.

Punk hit John with a vicious "Go To Sleep", before pinning him for the win.

"I love these eyes!" Punk chuckled again. Previously, he'd used Copy Eyes to copy the Viper demon (specifically Randy Ortons) in order to get out of trouble in a tag team match. He'd used X-Ray Eyes to dismantle Chris Jericho. He had no use for Ghost Eyes though, and he was saving Puppet Eyes for Star.

Meanwhile, it took the entire Corre and Beth Phoenix plus Team Hell No and Randy Orton and Alicia Fox to stop Star from destroying the hotel television set.

"HE IS USING MY SISTERS EYES! HOW DARE HE! HE'S USING HER EYES AFTER HE KILLED HER!" Star screamed in tears as Wade Barrett had her pinned to the ground for her own safety.

"I know." Alicia held her hand. "I lost my father to a leech."

"I want him to pay." Star growled. "I want to take those eyes away from him!"

"We could use the excommuncation seal." AJ Lee suggested.

"Yeah, but that only limits his power, it won't remove the Eye Powers entirely." Kane pointed out. "I don't think there IS a seal that can completely contain a kekkei genkai. Especially not one as powerful as the Misneach Eyes."

Star wrestled against Wade, trying to get free so she could destroy the place.

"Simmer down Lucky, destroying the place won't solve anything. If you act rashly now, you'll play right into Punks hands and dishonour your sister." Wade said sternly.

"What would you know?!" Star lashed out, nearly taking Wades head off.

"EASY!" Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel leapt to keep Star under control.

Randy sat quietly in a corner, musing.

"Maybe there is a way." He said slowly. "There's a Misneach, Hubberd, he guards the entrance to Radaxian. He has an interesting Eye Power that he uses to seal the location of the village, so no one other than the Misneaches can share it."

"Sealing Eyes?" Ezekiel Jackson looked at him incredulously. "He only uses that for sealing bags of weed, cans of rum that he hasn't finished yet and peoples mouths. There's no way he could seal a bloodline power."

"Don't be so sure, mortal." Randy countered. "Misneaches are deceptively powerful. Just look at this one."

He pointed to Star, who was now face down on the floor sobbing.

"If it doesn't work, then Punk is just going to get worse." Kane mused.

"We could test it." AJ suggested.

"Oh please." Alicia snapped. "Who on earth would volunteer to have their kekkei genkai sealed? It'd be madness."

Star went quiet.

"One of her parents might be willing to volunteer. They're useless anyway, I heard Warren tried to off himself a few nights ago." Daniel Bryan said dismissively.

"Can we NOT talk about Luckys parents like that! Not after she's just lost her sister!" Wade hissed furiously.

"Wade will have his Imprint sealed." Star said.

It took about five seconds for the fact that Star had spoken coherently to register. It then took another ten seconds for everyone to realise what she had just said.

Wade looked at her in horror. His Imprint?! The Imprint that had saved her from death as a teenager? The Imprint that allowed him to defend her at all costs?!

"Lucky, what are you playing at?!" He asked, dumbfounded.

"If you love me, you'll do it." Star fired back.

Wade went pale.

"Lucky, that Imprint means you're immortal until I die. It means that I can defend you. You seriously want to lose all of that?!" He gasped.

"I want my sister avenged." Star said coldly. _And I want to see if you truly love me, without that stupid Imprint!_

"Lucky..." Wade whined.

"Please?" Star looked into his eyes. "To make sure that Hubberd CAN seal my sisters eyes?"

Wade gulped.

 _Don't do it Wade!_

 _...Anything. Anything for her._

 _You fool! You're a BARRETT in case you've forgotten! Without me, your selfishness and stupidity will only hurt Lucky and drive her away! You can't let her do this!_

 _Anything my Lucky Star wants, she gets._

 _Knob._

Wade inhaled. "I'll do it. Anything my Lucky wants, she gets. If that means no Imprint, then I guess that's what we have to do."

"Are you sure Wade? This sounds like a really, REALLY bad idea." Heath pointed out.

"Your Silver Eyes could destroy Punk. Then we could experiment with all the seals we want." Kane added.

"He has my sisters Puppet Eyes." Star said flatly. "And there's only one thing immune to Puppet Eyes, and that's X-Ray Eyes."

"The Silver Eyes -," Randy started.

"The Imprint is being sealed." Star cut him off. "I'm strong enough to defend myself, I don't need a stupid Imprint to protect me anymore."

Wade watched as she got off the floor and dusted herself off. She'd been distant ever since she'd been told about the Imprint, almost as if she hated it. He reached out and grabbed her in a powerful hug.

"I love you Lucky." He whispered. "Never, EVER forget that."

"I love you too Wade." Star mumbled. She pulled away and walked out of the door, the other girls following her.

"Humiliate me." He breathed. "Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you..."

He grimmaced.

"Don't. Touch. _HER_!"

–

"Thanks for coming on short notice." Star led old Hubberd into the Barrett Manor.

"That's no problem. Got plenty of cheap booze to take back home, so bonus!" Hubberd bleched loudly, smelling of rum and weed.

Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel raised their eyes at each other. No wonder Star hated alcohol if THIS was the result!

"Okay, so I'm sealing a Barrett Imprint. I didn't think the bastards COULD Imprint anymore." Hubberd scratched his exposed pot belly. Star tried not to groan. Her Clan were so foul! "So, where is he?"

"I'm here." Wade Barrett walked slowly out of his room, and down the stairs. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to lose the one thing that helped him make his beloved Lucky Star so happy.

 _But for her, I'll do anything._

 _This is going to backfire..._

 _Oh shut up. It'll be nice to be free of you!_

 _Until you lose her. That will kill you, Imprint or not._

 _Don't you think I know that?!_

"Well then. Let's get this over and done with shall we? There's a pub down the road and it's almost happy hour." Hubberd grinned. Ezekiel Jackson flinched, Hubberds teeth were either broken, black or both! How completely and utterly disgusting!

Wade knelt in front of him, shaking. Hubberd lifted his chin so they were eye-to-eye, and activated X-Ray Eyes, searching Wades eyes, looking for anything that could lead him to the Imprint.

 _I hope you know what you're doing Wade. I hope for her sake._

 _...So do I._

"Okay, I think I have it. This might feel a bit off." Hubberd warned the saddened Barrett.

"Just get on with it." Wade growled.

He turned to Star. "I love you Lucky."

Star held her breath. She could stop this. She could find someone else to test the Sealing Eyes on.

 _But he doesn't love you. All you've ever wanted is his love._

Star nodded. "Do it."

Hubberd focused, his eyes turning a sickly shade of green that was nothing like the bright green of Puppet Eyes.

Wade felt a cold rod through his heart. He tried to stay focused, but he was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

 _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

 _Humiliate me...Destroy my spirit or break my heart...If you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

 _Destroy my spirit...Break my heart...If you must...I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

 _If you must...I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

 _Don't. Touch. HER!_

 _...Lucky..._

A sound like a clamp sounded from Wades chest. The Corre inhaled, Justin and Heath gripping Stars hands tightly. Star felt weak, her legs shaking.

 _This is what you wanted. Now we'll prove if Wade really does love you like he says._

Wade slumped to the ground, finally able to breathe again. Hubberd looked at him, his eyes burning and colour-blind.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Wade searched in his head, but he couldn't hear the Imprint anymore. The voice that had plagued him since that horrible night when Star nearly died was gone forever.

"It's gone." He said.

A great sadness overwhelmed him, and he started to cry. Star ran to his side and held him, and the Corre sat around him protectively, all of them upset.

Hubberd nodded. "It's worked. The Barrett Imprint is sealed."

He grimmaced. "And now I want to get the bastard who killed baby Treelo. _Leeches must be killed_."

He slumped down on the sofa and started crying too. He had loved Treelo with all of his heart. All of them had. He knew he was a useless drunk, but if he could do anything for Treelo he would have done it in a heartbeat. Now all that was left of Treelo was two destroyed parents and a sister who was made of steel. He would do whatever it took to help Star. Lord knows he owed it to her.

"Star...Star..." Wade gripped onto Star, sobbing into her chest. "I love you Star, I love you..."

Star flinched.

 _But I'm LUCKY!_

* * *

 **Anyone else want to smack Star around the head for playing right into Punks hands? Little idiot.**

 **Thanks Raze Olympus for your review! Things are about to get really heavy, but I do promise you guys will like the ending!**


	35. Slave

Wade Barrett was the worlds worst sulker.

Star loathed it when he was sulking. He was the most difficult, annoying, pathetic pest that ever existed when he sulked.

"C'mon Wade. It's not the end of the world." Star rubbed his arm as he hugged his soccer ball in front of the television.

"Yes it is. I can't look after you properly anymore." Wade mumbled into the football.

"Yes you can." Star rolled her eyes. "And people wonder where I get the dramatic streak from."

"Stop picking on me!" Wade sobbed.

Star sighed. She hugged him.

Her worst fear had been for nothing. Wade Barrett still loved her dearly, even without the Imprint. She was happy again, feeling more secure than she had in a long time. The only thing that irked her was that he didn't call her "Lucky" anymore. That bit stung a little. Otherwise, all was well in Stars world.

Unfortunately, Wade was NOT happy. He felt like the most useless prick on the planet now.

"C'mon Wade. You gotta help me take on Punk." She tried to cheer him up.

"You'd be better off without me." Wade replied sulkily.

"Save it for Days of Our Lives." Star groaned.

–

Wade Barrett was still completely miserable when Friday rolled around. Star had tried all manner of things to cheer him up (although she did keep him away from the football, the way Preston North End were going it probably would have ended very badly), including sending Snowy to Heath Slaters place for a day ("Where's that dog?" "Heaths place." "I miss that dog." Star nearly fainted).

"Will you clear up already? You have a match against Kane." Star pulled her ninja sandals on, preparing for a tag-team match against LayCool with Beth Phoenix in her corner. "He'll completely destroy you if you're not on your game!"

"Meh." Was the reply.

"It's a number one contender match for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Meh."

"You could be Englands first World Champion!"

"Meh."

"Oh my god, there's a zombie outbreak outside!"

"Meh."

"Zombies?!" Heath Slater burst in excitedly.

"No, Heath, I'm just trying to wake up old, English and grumpy over there." Star rolled her eyes.

"Nawww man..." Heath slumped. Behind him was Justin Gabriel, looking smug.

"Heyyyyyyy all!" He walked in, slapped Heath on the back, high-fived Star and ruffled Wades hair.

"What are YOU happy about?" Star narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing." Justin smirked, putting his Tag Team Title on the shelf above his locker.

"HEY GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT, JUSTIN GOT A DATE WITH BETH!" Ezekiel Jackson burst in. Justin shot him a filthy look. "Oh...my bad."

The locker room erupted in cheers from the Unholy Trio.

"Oh well done Justin!" Star clapped Justins back.

"Well done man!" Heath cheered.

"Eh." Wade shrugged, resulting in four filthy looks.

"Cheer up or I'll ask for a match against all the Clansmen in the WWE!" Star threatened.

"I'd kill them first. Eh." Wade sighed.

"He's been like this since we sealed him!" Star complained later as Wade pretended to give a toss about his match with the Big Red Machine, and instead was tossed around by aforementioned Big Red Machine.

"Star, it's his kekkei genkai. It's what makes him a Clansman. Imagine if someone took your eyes away for example." Zeke reasoned.

"If someone took my eyes, I'd be dead." Star pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Zeke scowled at her.

"I know." Star sighed. "But still, I have my ninjutsu. I'm not just my eyes you know."

Zeke smiled. "We know. You're also a whole heap of trouble."

"Me?" Star asked innocently.

Meanwhile, Wade got clobbered by a flying clothesline from Kane, who was quite enjoying beating up the fallen Barrett. He staggered to his feet, only for the match to end quite brutally with a vicious Chokeslam from the Big Red Monster.

Wade rolled onto his side and curled up in the foetal position, sad and in pain.

Star groaned. Drama queen!

–

Teddy Long rubbed his hands in glee. Survivor Series was coming, and he had the perfect plan.

"What could possibly go wrong?" He grinned to himself.

There was a knock on his office door. "It's open!" He yelled.

Randy Orton slithered in. Behind him trudged Wade Barrett and Star, Wade looking miserable and Star looking exasperated. Finally, a bickering Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"Holla holla holla playas! Do I have the opportunity of a lifetime for YOU!" He greeted the five as they eyed each other suspiciously. "As you all know, Survivor Series is coming up."

"And?" Randy glowered at the GM.

"Well we need a team to go against RAW don't we!" Teddy grinned. "And what better team than a team made up of the Great Five Clans?!"

"Nope." Randy said.

"Not going to happen." Kane growled.

"No thanks." Daniel added.

"Nuh-uh." Star frowned.

"Meh." Was Wades contribution.

"Well too bad, because it's happening!" Teddy told them. "Or I will happily fire the lot of you!"

"You DO realize the amount of paperwork you'll need to fill out in order to make this happen, right? Clan rules state that a CAF5498 form must be filled out for each separate alliance, plus a CTF20945 for the group of us, also a CWTF46578 if any of us gets injured, PLUS a CWRF48732 if a Clan War breaks out as a result." Daniel recited.

"Don't forget a MCF34984 for authorization of Misneach Eyes to be used to defend Clansmen outside of an alliance." Star piped up.

"We also require a VTF52187 form to cover us in case my Demon gets loose." Randy added.

"I think our BMTF4675 is still valid?" Wade looked at Star.

"We'll need to renew that soon too." Star nodded.

"Also we need a CWMF76903 for authorization of Clan services to a mortal." Kane finished.

"Relax playas, my lawyers are already on it." Teddy waved them off, making a mental note to get his lawyers on it. "Whattya say?"

"Nope."

"Not going to happen."

"No thanks."

"Nuh-uh."

"Meh."

Teddy sighed.

–

The Nexus RULED RAW like never before. No one could defeat CM Punk and his Eyes. Alberto Del Rio and the Miz, both from Clan Barrett branch families, had even teamed up to try and take the leech down, but both had been sent back to the locker room in disgrace.

"I AM UNBEATABLE!" Punk roared as he sat on the shoulders of Skip Sheffield and Michael Tarver. David Otunga finished kicking John Morrison, before shoving him rudely out of the ring. The Miz and Alberto looked up angrily at the leader of the Nexus. Leeches HAD to be killed.

"You go back to your little Clan and tell Barrett that his little wench is DONE!" Punk yelled as the pair helped Morrison up and limped backstage.

"This is stupid. Where's Wade? He has an Imprint doesn't he?!" Miz growled angrily as the pair left Morrison with the trainers.

"It's been sealed as a test." Alberto replied.

"A TEST?!" Miz cried. "A test of what?! Why would anyone have their Imprint sealed?! I'd LOVE to have my Imprint activated! Why did he do that?!"

"To make sure a kekkei genkai can be sealed I guess. They want to seal Punks eyes." Alberto told him.

"Just kill him and have it done with." Miz growled.

"Paperwork." Alberto reminded him. "Do you REALLY want to have to fill out a CMKD666911?"

"Fair point." Miz shrugged.

Meanwhile, the Nexus were still celebrating in the ring when the lights flashed.

"May I have your attention please?" Michael Cole stood up. "I have just received an email from the anonymous General Manager...and I quote: Punk, your Nexus is truly powerful and to be revered. However, here on RAW there hasn't been enough of a challenge for you. I would like to offer the Nexus a chance for true glory. Rumour has it that Teddy Long is amassing the forces of the Five Great Clans for Survivor Series. Punk, I am offering you the chance to defeat the Clans once and for all, to lead the Nexus and RAW to victory at Survivor Series against Smackdown!"

Punk couldn't believe his ears. The Five Great Clans teaming up? It was a dream come true, and definitely not an opportunity to be missed.

"On behalf of the Nexus, and all of the mortals who the Five Great Clans have walked all over since the dawn of time, I would be delighted to accept this golden opportunity!" Punk grinned. "And out of the ashes of the Great Five, a new order will rise – the Order of the Nexus!"

The rest of the Nexus applauded loudly. A few of the fans cheered, but most of them were confused and horrified.

On the other side of the television screen, Wade Barrett watched thoughtfully. If he could somehow defeat Punk and get his eyes sealed, maybe, MAYBE he could talk Hubberd and Star into releasing the seal on the Imprint (if the seal COULD be released). Then he could protect Star again.

"Star, did you see this? The RAW GM has just hired the Nexus to represent the brand at Survivor Series!" He called to where Star was shaving her legs in the hotel bathroom.

Star poked her head out. "A perfect opportunity for us to get at his eyes!" She grinned. "Maybe we might be able to help poor Teddy Long out after all!"

"The paperwork is going to be a nightmare though." Wade mused.

"Paperwork, smaeperwork." Star rinsed off her legs. "Those eyes need to be sealed, otherwise who knows the damage he could do. He has Puppet Eyes."

"Puppet Eyes might be powerful, but the drawbacks are far too much of a price to pay." Wade warned.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Star snapped, thinking of baby Treelo.

Wade flinched. Star rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to get over it? It's not the end of the world, you still have me." She sat in his lap and cuddled up to him.

Wade couldn't answer. He still had strong feelings for his beloved Star, and those would never go away, but other things were starting to become a priority to him and without the Imprint, he couldn't stop them no matter how much he tried to be loyal to her.

He now couldn't help but notice the other Divas, how much taller and prettier they were than Star. He couldn't help but notice other women who actually acted their age, unlike the child-like Star. They could never replace her, no one could, but they were distracting none-the-less, and for the first time in his life Wade was feeling guilty. Guilty for thinking about other women when he made love to Star, guilty for checking out other women in the street and comparing them to Star, listening to other women talk and comparing them to Star.

 _All men do it. Even the ones who are most passionately in love with their partners like to have a little look around._ He tried to tell himself. _You've just got to get used to it._

He didn't want to. He wanted the Imprint back and to be completely obsessed with Star again.

"Wade?" Star poked him.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." He shook himself off. "What were we talking about again?"

"Team RAW is about to get a nasty reality check from Team Smackdown!" Star grinned.

 _Higher and higher,  
_ _Taking you there.  
_ _You've got to fly,  
_ _Oh, you've got to care..._

 _When the feeling's gone,  
_ _And you can't go on,  
_ _Slave.  
_ _When things ain't right,  
_ _Don't give up the fight,  
_ _Slave..._

 _-"Slave" James Reyne_

* * *

 **I don't think Wade likes being a normal, run-of-the-mill bloke. Will he ever cheer up? Or will Star smother him to death in his sleep first?**

 **Lots of love for all of you!**


	36. A New Face

"I want the record to clearly state that I am only doing this because my Head of Clan, the _lovely_ Walter, is forcing me to." Randy Orton scowled as he filled out the required paperwork.

"My brother's forcing me into this too. Wish he was actually killable." Kane grumbled, filling out extra paperwork to account for another failed attempt on the Undertakers life.

"C'mon guys, it's for the greater good. We don't want the Nexus getting stronger and potentially becoming a serious threat." Star said as she botched up another MCF34984. "DARN it!" She crumpled up the paper and grabbed a fresh copy of the tedious form.

"Being the Head of the Clan Grey Goat is awesome. I get other people to fill out my forms for me, and all I have to do is sign them!" Daniel Bryan grinned.

"Well get out of here then and leave us to get to work! You're annoying the crap out of me!" Randy got up, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there!" Star jumped up to separate the two men before it came to blows.

"You're being very quiet over there Barrett, having trouble with your forms?" Kane sneered as Wade Barrett silently filled out his stack of forms.

"Meh." Was the reply.

"Can you put your hand up his backside and get him to talk?!" Kane growled at Star, who snarled and flashed her X-Ray Eyes at him.

"Hey!" A female voice said from the locker room door.

She was taller than Star, and a bit older. She had gorgeous auburn hair with a light peppering of freckles over her nose. She wore a nicely kept suit, with a tight skirt that ended just above her knees. "Hi. My name is Ruby and Teddy Long has asked me to help you guys with the paperwork."

Wade couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. She seemed to have it all together, a calm aura of assuredness around her.

Which was a stark contrast to Star, who was currently being held back by Randy as Daniel tried to calm Kane down. "CALL ME LITTLE AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE PHENOM!" Star roared.

"Simmer down Star." He told her. Star blinked, before grinning at him.

"So, I gather that there's a bit of tension between you guys?" Ruby ventured as Star resumed her seat next to Wade and rested her head on his shoulder.

"A little." Wade admitted, looking down at Star. "It's nothing though, we can all work together if the situation calls for it."

He ruffled Stars hair. Star was good-looking enough, but she wasn't beautiful. Wade grimaced. He remembered a time when he had thought that she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. He'd had all sorts of plans to marry her to a rich husband who would worship her, until the Imprint helped push his desire for her and HE became the one who worshipped her.

 _I want to go back. I want to go back to a time when I didn't even notice other women existed because all I could think about was her. Hell, even the Imprint itself had to rein me in! She deserves someone who will worship the ground she walks on._

Wade tried to remind himself that every heterosexual male in the world let their eyes wander sometimes. What was the saying? Something about as long as you eat at home, it doesn't matter where you get your appetite?

"I'm sure you can." Ruby smiled. "However, Teddy thinks it would be best if there was a mediator to help keeps things smooth."

"We don't NEED a mediator. We're all adults here, capable of working together maturely." Daniel informed her, a little too politely.

"What, like you were doing earlier?" Wade sneered.

"Watch your mouth, Barrett!"

"Or else you'll do what?!"

"I see I have my work cut out for me." Ruby sighed.

Wade blushed. _I'm an idiot. I'm as bad as Star. Probably worse, I'm the one who taught her everything she knows._

He kept half-expecting a sarcastic snark from the Imprint, but it never came.

"My apologies Miss Ruby, I'll try to keep my temper in check." Wade said.

Star nearly fell off her chair. Since when did WADE BARRETT apologise to anyone?! Something was up. First Wade blushed and now an apology. She scowled at Ruby, and hugged Wade tightly.

Wade hugged her back. _Ruby's just a pretty lady who happens to act like an adult. She's not Star. I bet Ruby can't even pick pockets..._

Suddenly, Wade had an idea.

–

"And so you took care of her from when she was a teenager?" Ruby asked as she walked with Star and Wade Barrett along the busy street.

"Star is everything to me." Wade replied, keeping the small Misneach firmly by his side. "I'd do anything for her."

Star looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness. Wade felt his heart melt. God he loved her!

Suddenly he felt a familiar burning in his chest. _Yes! YES! C'mon Imprint! Break the seal!_

However, the burning vanished. He pouted slightly.

"You okay Wade?" Star asked.

"I thought the Imprint was about the break the seal. But it didn't." Wade sighed.

"Imprint?" Ruby asked.

"My kekkei genkai." Wade explained.

"Kekkei genkai?" Ruby looked confused.

"Bloodline trait." Star explained. "My kekkei genkai is my Misneach Eye Powers. Wade has the Barrett Imprint and the Silver Eyes. We sealed them though as a test."

"Because CM Punk stole your sisters eyes." Ruby put the pieces together. "And you want to be able to seal the eyes so he can't use them."

"Exactly." Wade said.

They noticed a homeless man with a tin in front of him, begging for money. Wade winked at Star, who grinned. Show time!

"Are you okay?" Star asked the man as she slipped a coin into his tin. He looked up at her sadly.

"My wife died. She looked after me because I can't work." The old man said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope you can make enough to get by." Star patted his shoulder.

"Thank you. You have a heart of gold." The old man watched as they walked away.

"That was very kind of you Star." Ruby beamed as they rounded the corner.

"I like to take care of people." Star grinned. "Especially my Wade."

She emptied a handful of coins into Wades hands. Ruby looked horrified.

"YOU ROBBED THAT POOR MAN?!" She cried.

"He STILL hasn't noticed!" Wade laughed. "Star, you are amazing!"

"Thank you Wade, but to be honest, you need to take some of the credit. You taught me that trick, remember?" Star took his empty hand into her own.

"But you executed it so well! Much better than I would have done!" Wade complimented her.

"I can't believe you two!" Ruby felt sick. How could these people be so cruel?

"He'll live!" Wade rolled his eyes.

"Wade, homelessness is a serious problem! Do you KNOW how many people die on the streets?!" Ruby chastised him.

"A fair few. We like to help speed the process up." Star shrugged. Ruby nearly lost it.

"You two are disgusting!" She stormed off.

"What's up with her?" Wade looked after her, confused.

"A goody two-shoes more than likely." Star told him.

"Eh. Whatever. Let's go get you some honey!" Wade grinned at Star, who cheered.

 _Nothing to worry about. No one other than Star really knows me. No one other than Star would ever accept me for who I am._

 _No one other than my Star would ever love me._

Wade felt a lot better.

–

"MOVE Grey Goat." Kane snarled.

"YOU move, Phenom!" Daniel Bryan bit back.

"Can you two both hustle?" Randy Orton groaned. "We need to get to work!"

"If this idiot would MOVE!" Kane growled angrily.

Picture: Team Smackdown arriving at the arena and trying to get through the door.

"You guys could just go through the door one at a time." Star suggested.

"That would work, if Kane would kindly MOVE OUT OF MY WAY." Daniel snapped, getting into Kanes face.

"MAKE ME." Kane fired back.

"I'll make both of you move if you don't bloody hurry up!" Wade Barrett yelled angrily.

"You stay out of this Barrett!" Both Kane and Daniel roared.

"I feel a headache coming on." Star groaned. She walked up to the bickering pair and low-blowed the both of them.

Both Kane and Daniel dropped to the ground in agony. Wade giggled while Randy went white.

"After you two." He graciously allowed Wade and Star through the door first.

–

"So everything's going smoothly with Team Smackdown?" Heath Slater asked as Star pulled on her ninja sandals.

"Smooth as cart with square wheels going down a rocky embankment." Star replied. "Plus we have this stupid Ruby skank cracking onto MY Wade."

"Ruby's not a skank Star. She's just doing her job." Wade Barrett patted her head. Star bristled.

"Whatever." She sulked. Justin Gabriel shared a worried look with Heath.

"She's in a difficult position Star, you have to admit that. She's just doing her best." Wade continued.

"Sure. Stick up for HER." Star pouted. _Since when does Wade stick up for anyone but me?!_

Wade sighed, and continued to get ready for the match he and Star had against David Otunga and Skip Sheffield. Star watched him, feeling a bit hurt.

" _Hi. I'm Sue. I'm here to help you redecorate." A tall, blonde woman walked into the apartment that Wade shared with Star._

" _Nice to meet you." Wade let her in and led her to the table. Star hid behind the sofa, scared of the intruder._

" _You live here alone?" Sue asked._

" _I live with my best friend, Lucky Star, who's hiding behind the sofa." Wade pointed to the small girl, who flinched._

" _Cute." Sue looked down her nose at Star, not particularly liking any sort of child whatsoever. "You didn't advise me that there would be a child here."_

" _Lucky's nearly eighteen." Wade pointed out._

" _She looks about twelve to me." Sue raised an eyebrow._

" _Rough childhood." Was all Wade said._

 _The consult went well. Sue was a single woman, who was always on the lookout for Mr. Right. Wade was around her age, relatively good-looking, clearly loaded and seemed to be decent enough._

 _Star glowered at the intruder. How DARE she flirt with HER Wade?! NO ONE would ever get between Team WadeStar!_

 _Sue left, leaving her phone number with Wade._

" _You can come out now Lucky, she's gone." He chuckled as Star leapt from where she was hiding onto the sofa._

" _I don't like her." Star pouted, jealous._

" _Why not?" Wade blinked._

" _Just don't."_

" _Alright then. We'll get another contractor in, shall we?" Wade ruffled her hair. Star smirked._

That had been when he had called her Lucky. Star missed her pet name, and it made her hate Ruby all the more.

"I'm going to go and get a drink. Want anything?" Wade asked. Heath and Justin politely declined, while Star pointedly ignored him. He groaned, before leaving to go and get a drink.

He found a vending machine, and was just deciding how much caffeine he needed when Ruby walked past.

"Hey Ruby." He said off-handedly.

"Hi Wade. I heard you guys had a bit of an altercation earlier." Ruby walked over, selecting a drink of her own.

Wade felt himself grow hot again. He shook it off, thinking about how miserable Star was at the moment. _Poor kid._ "Just a bit of argy-bargy about a door, nothing too serious." He picked a drink of his own.

"And your friend decided to literally take matters into her own hands." Ruby shook her head. "She's a loose cannon and needs to be brought into line."

"There's nothing wrong with Star!" Wade automatically went in to defend his beloved. "She's a good kid."

"Oh really?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Stealing from the poor, causing Clan Incidents, stealing expensive honey and generally being a spoiled brat. Tell me again how she's a "good kid", because I'm dying to know."

Wade stiffened. If he'd had the Imprint, he could have easily defended Star, but now without it, Stars faults stood out like a sore thumb and he couldn't find a way to defend her.

"She's had it rough. Leave her alone." Wade said finally.

"And let me guess, you're her chief enabler. Letting her walk all over you. Some man you are." Ruby looked down her nose at him (which was interesting seeing as he towered over her).

Wade grimaced, before walking away.

" _She's such a BRAT! You need to discipline her!" An old lady at the shops scowled as Star grabbed as many jars of honey off the shelf as she could._

" _She's my Lucky Star." Wade shrugged. "And whatever my Lucky wants, my Lucky gets."_

What a mess. What a bloody mess.

And Wade knew that it would only end in Stars tears.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Teddys new assistant Ruby has quickly gotten on the wrong side of Star, and has gotten Wade interested! Is she the wedge that will drive Team WadeStar apart? Is their love strong enough to get through this without Wades kekkei genkai?**

 **For those of you in the US, I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving...whatever Thanksgiving is. Right now it's all about the Ashes in Australia, and beating the snot out of England (so expect some Wade torture in the next few chapters, especially if England start winning).**

 **Love you all, and keep up the reads and reviews!**


	37. It All Falls Apart

Wade Barrett was carrying Star over his shoulder, both of them laughing.

"Put me down!" Star tried to wriggle free.

"Never!" Wade chuckled. Star started tickling him. "Star!"

"Wade!" Star shot back, finally getting free of his grasp. He hugged her tightly. It was moments like this where he could almost forget about Ruby and the Imprint. It was like nothing had ever changed between them.

"You are so cute when you're mad, you know that?" He kissed her nose.

"You're just ugly. Plus you need a haircut." Star reached up and ruffled the hair that had grown wild and unruly again – the way she liked it.

"You love it." Wade joked.

"I love YOU." Star corrected, giving her hero a kiss.

"Ahem."

Wade and Star looked up. Ruby was standing there with her clipboard, looking impatient.

"You two are with us tonight. I've decided that from now on Team Smackdown travels together." She said.

"Um, we already have our own group, the Corre. We travel with them." Star narrowed her eyes at the older woman, who glared back.

"Star..." Wade warned softly. Star shot him a filthy look.

"You travel with us. Teddys orders." Ruby said, with a tone of finality that made it impossible to argue with her.

Star growled. Wade put an arm around her.

"Star, stop it. You're just being difficult now." He said.

"Why are you on HER side?" Star snapped. "You're supposed to be on mine!"

Wade gulped. He couldn't answer. Not without breaking Stars heart. How could he tell her that he was attracted to the auburn-haired woman who was making Stars life difficult? How could he tell her that he liked spending time with the older woman?

Star was his world. She was his little girl. He loved her above anyone else, but BEING with her was a whole different ball game. Sure, there was a small attraction to her, but without the Imprint to push that attraction to the forefront, he was beginning to see that while he loved her, he had never actually wanted her in that particular way. His love for her was a brotherly affection, a protective love that had nothing to do with romance, as strong as it was.

"Let's just get to the car, shall we?" Wade pushed her along to the small people-mover that Ruby had hired for the purpose. Again, he wished like crazy that the Imprint had never been sealed. Then this wouldn't be happening.

"And I wanted to hear about Justins date with Beth." Star pouted.

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it once this is over." Wade assured her. "Besides, how bad could travelling with Team Smackdown be?"

Famous last words.

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?!" Star whined as she was crushed by Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton.

"We don't like it either." Randy snapped. "I don't know why KANE needs all of that space in the back seat."

"Because I'm the biggest guy here!" Was the sharp retort.

"I wanna sit with Wade!" Star looked pleadingly up at the front seat, where Wade was riding shotgun while Ruby drove.

"You will sit according to my seating plan and that's final." Ruby said.

Star fumed. Wade reached into the back seat to take her hand.

"Can you not while I'm trying to drive?" Ruby scowled at him.

"What, I'm not allowed to comfort my girlfriend?!" Wade glared at her, making Star feel a little bit better.

The trip was long and uncomfortable at best. Three times Ruby had to pull over and stop an argument, and twice they had to pull over because of bathroom breaks. By the end of it, Star was crying, Wade was furious, Kane was smug, Daniel was belligerent, Randy was seething and Ruby was about ready to kill the lot of them.

"Next time, I travel with Star." Wade growled at her as they unloaded their luggage.

"Whatever." Ruby glared back.

"C'mon Star, let's go find the Corre." Wade turned to Star, and took her hand.

"Not so fast. Team Smackdown also rooms together." Ruby said bluntly.

"Star NO!" Wade grabbed Star, who had flicked on X-Ray Eyes and was about to lay Ruby out. Star shot him a hurt look, before shoving him away and running off.

"STAR!" Wade tried, but she was gone. "Good one stupid!" He rounded on Ruby.

"Hey, I'M not the one behaving like a child." Ruby fired.

"You're behaving like a ruthless dictator. What did Star ever do to you?!"

"Can we go inside now?" Daniel poked his head up.

"Get out of my sight!" Ruby threw a set of keys at him. Randy, Kane and Daniel quickly scattered. She turned to Wade.

"My problem with her is that she is twenty-four years old and yet still acts like a toddler when she doesn't get her own way!" She snarled.

"Do you KNOW what she's been through?!" Wade snapped. "The first fifteen years of her life she was trapped by a paedophile and routinely starved and abused!"

"That's no excuse for anything! She's been with you what, nine years now? Surely she'd be over it by now!" Ruby fought back.

"OVER IT?" Wade cried.

"She has no place being the Divas Champion. She has no place in WWE, or as an adult. ESPECIALLY not in an adult relationship. I can't believe how irresponsible you are, starting a physical relationship with her like that!" Ruby wouldn't back down. Wade winced. "I don't know what you see in her, other than those stupid eyes."

"She fought." Wade felt himself choke up in rage. "She fought that monster every day. She never let him break her." A burning sensation began to rise in Wades chest again. _C'mon Imprint! Break the seal!_ "She was so young but so strong. She knew she was dying. She knew that she wanted to either die free or die fighting. She was never going to give up."

Ruby blinked.

 _No, no!_ Wade groaned internally as the burning subsided again. _Why won't the stupid seal break?!_

"She's my friend. My BEST friend. I love her more than life itself." He said stiffly. "And I'm going to go and find her."

"No, you're not. I'm going to get the police to do that. You're going inside with your team mates and staying there." Ruby told him.

"Get stuffed." Was the curt reply. Wade made to go after his precious Star, but Ruby blocked him.

"INSIDE." She growled. Wade tried to get around her again, and again she blocked him, one hand on his chest. He pushed it away angrily, and moved past her. She grabbed him and pulled him back.

Their lips met. Her hand made its way up his arm to rest on his cheek as the kiss deepened.

 _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_

Wade pulled away in horror. He gasped, choked, and then bolted away into the night, absolutely disgusted with himself.

–

 _I am a terrible, rotten, pathetic, miserable, disgusting, foul, loathsome, nasty, wretched, HORRIBLE human being and I should just throw myself off a bridge and be done with it!_

Wade Barrett was filthy on himself. How could he have kissed Ruby? How could he have done that to his beloved Star?

Part of him wanted to find Star and hold her tightly and everything would be okay again. The other part of him never wanted to see her again, to never hurt her again. He'd quickly squashed the part of him that had enjoyed the kiss, refusing to even acknowledge it.

 _I should just go away and die. A slow, painful, agonising death. That's what I deserve. Poor Star._

He was out of breath, having run as far and as fast as he could. Now he was lost in a park somewhere in the city, and it was getting cold.

He reached into his heart, searching desperately for the Imprint, trying as hard as he could to remember the vow he had made that had activated the Imprint in the first place.

"I promise you this...no, that wasn't it...do whatever you want to me, just leave her...no, that isn't it either!" He muttered to himself. "Far out!"

Words that used to come so naturally to him he now couldn't remember. He thought desperately back to all of the times that the Silver Eyes had activated, when those words were all he lived by.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Star was sat by a pond, crying.

 _I hate her! I hate her so much! And I hate him too! Him and that stupid Imprint that made him think that he loved me._

She huddled against the cold, both within and without. Her heart hurt more than ever before, it felt like it was ripping itself apart.

Then the memories started. Memories of the cold. Memories of being trapped in a cold shipping container, not daring to huddle against the other girls for warmth because they'd just hurt her. She had been so small that she had been easy to push around. Memories of cold hands slipping into places that should have been private. Cold hands violating her. Being unable to fight back, lest Sasuke be called in to discipline her.

The beatings with a cold, hard belt. With a cold, hard pipe. Ice cold water being poured on her while she barely escaped drowning.

 _Don't think about those things! They're dead now. They can't hurt you any more._ She stubbornly tried to tell herself.

 _They can't. But Wade can._

She thought she had cried as much as humanly possible, but it turned out that there were in fact more tears to be shed.

Memories of making love to Wade, now seen through a new light, looked just as bleak as abuse from Ronald Lyncness had. The thought of his hands on her now felt just as vile as those old, cold hands that used to hurt her.

 _Stop it! Stop it now! Wade is no where NEAR as bad as Lyncness was. Stop thinking like this!_

She wanted to go home, but then she realised she didn't know where home was. Back at the hotel with the Unholy Trio? The Barrett Manor? The apartment back in London? Radaxian village with the rest of the Misneaches?

A cold, hard reality set in for Star. She was alone. There was no one in this world that she could turn to, except herself. Even that was a shaky prospect, for Star couldn't take care of anyone, let alone herself.

She hated Wade with all of her heart for the pain that he was putting her through.

But she needed him. Because she had no one else, and she couldn't take care of herself. The realisation put a stop to her tears and made her throw up instead. Steam rose from the bile as it landed on the cold pavement, before it began to freeze in the heavy cold.

"Star!" She thought she heard a voice. His voice. "STAR!"

It was him. His arms felt heavy as they wrapped tightly around her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so desperately sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

He was crying.

Everything was wrong. Wade never cried. He got angry instead, and he took it out on people. Star felt completely displaced. She didn't know this new Wade.

And with only a few days to go until they faced CM Punk and his Nexus at Survivor Series, this was a HUGE problem.

* * *

 **You know that meme with the picture of a dog in a house on fire and the dog is going "This is fine"? Because that is exactly how this chapter feels right now! Things are just going further and further downhill, and who knows if the damage can ever be repaired? I always knew that the story was going to go down this path, but I really hate writing it and I bet you guys don't particularly like reading it!**

 **As always, lots of love to you all and I hope all is well in your world!**


	38. Survivor Series

"Wow. Just...wow." Justin Gabriel watched as Wade Barrett and Star slumped into the locker room before their match at Survivor Series. "Team Smackdown really that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Star said weakly. Wade didn't say anything. He'd gone quiet again since the night in the park. Star wasn't trying to get him to talk anymore either.

Both of them were sore and tired, and they knew it was only going to get harder. CM Punk had a pair of Misneach Eyes, which meant Kane would be a sitting duck if he got caught in the ring with him.

"It'll be okay once you guys beat the Nexus and seal Treelos eyes. Trust me. You two will have a big sob session together and take some time out and come back better than ever!" Heath Slater tried to be positive. "You just gotta hold on and ride out the bad weather. I mean, you've been through worse together haven't you?"

Star and Wade thought of the blizzard in Brussels.

"Meh."

Heath frowned as the pair continued getting ready for their match. Star was getting hyper, full of nervous energy and a strong desire for revenge. Wade was deathly silent.

Justin shot a glance at Heath, before both of them returned to what they'd been doing.

"Hey guys, there's free ice cream in catering..." Ezekiel Jackson rushed in. He took one look at the situation before doing an immediate U-turn. "Oh HELL no! I ain't letting you losers dull MY sparkle!"

Wade raised an eyebrow at Star, who shook her head incredulously.

"See?" Heath grinned triumphantly, making both Star and Wade scowl.

–

"We can't afford to lose this. It'll set us back if we do." CM Punk was marshalling the troops. "This match will establish us as a true power to be reckoned with."

"In the WWE." David Otunga frowned at him.

"Yes, admittedly." Punk conceded. "But it's a good start for our bid."

"Our bid for what, exactly?" Skip Sheffield looked at him.

"Our bid to become the sixth Great Clan!" Punk grinned. "And all the benefits that come with it!"

"There's what, seven of us? All male?" Husky Harris laughed. "Give me a break Punk. The Clans were established over thousands of years, especially the Five Great Clans, what makes you think a months-old group like us will ever get to join them?"

"Most of us here are married, so there's nearly fourteen. Then you add children, which brings our numbers to about twenty." Punk countered. "Plus we could always add to the ranks before we make our claim."

"You're insane." Michael Tarver shook his head.

"Am I?" Punk glared at them all. "If we can defeat Team Smackdown tonight, ESPECIALLY given they've got the second sons of the Barrett and Phenom Clans, the most powerful member of the Misneach Clan, a member of the Viper Council and the Head of Clan Grey Goat, we will prove our power and dominance. Our small numbers won't mean jack compared to that!"

"He has a point." Otunga pointed out.

"I still don't know." Sheffield mused. "It's a huge task."

"I think we're equal to it." Darren Young grinned. "I'd LOVE to have the power and influence of being part of a Clan!"

"That's the way Darren." Punk clapped his back. "And with that attitude, we're going to make history!"

–

Team Smackdown stood across the ring from the Nexus. CM Punk, David Otunga, Darren Young, Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty were the ones chosen to take on the Clans and potentially write their place in history.

Wade Barrett was up first against David Otunga. The second son of Clan Barrett verses the second-in-command of the Nexus.

Wade never stood a chance. Sure, he got the ascendancy early and hit the Winds of Change, but his mind was still clouded and he was still upset. Otunga was soon able to take advantage, slamming Wade to the ground with a nasty hangmans neckbreaker, kicking Wade while he was down.

After three minutes, Otunga hit the Verdict on Wade, and it was all over. The second son of Clan Barrett was the first eliminated.

Wade sat outside of the ring, gobsmacked. How had that happened? He could easily beat Otunga in his sleep! What was wrong with him?!

He saw Star, watching as Daniel Bryan made short work of Otunga. _I've failed her. Again._

He wandered aimlessly backstage, completely in shock and angry with himself. How could he have failed Star? He swore he'd protect her! How could he do that when bastards like Otunga could defeat him easily? In THREE BLOODY MINUTES?!

"Wade!"

He kept walking. Someone grabbed his arm.

"Wade, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Wade looked at her, pathetically.

"I failed her." Was all he could say. Ruby looked up at him sadly, and hugged him.

"I really am sorry. I know you love her." She said softly.

Wade stood, frozen in place. Ruby let go, and looked up at him.

"I know I can be a bit domineering, but if you ever need to talk, I'm happy to listen." She cupped his face with her hand before heading off to watch the rest of the match. Wade watched her go.

 _I have to let Star go._ He thought sadly.

 _She deserves so much better than me._

–

David Otunga and Darren Young were gone, which was one positive that Star could see. On the flip side, Kane was now stood face-to-face with CM Punk, who had the steep advantage with Treelos eyes!

"Damn you Punk!" Kane growled as the room began to multiply before his eyes. He couldn't make out which was the real Star, the real Daniel or the real Randy to try and tag himself out.

Punk laughed as Kane got confused by Image Eyes. Star growled.

"Nice bloody try." She muttered, hooking Kane with X-Ray Eyes. His vision cleared, and he immediately tagged her in.

"What the - ?" Punk looked confused. "How'd he get out of it?!"

"Never you mind, murderer." Star snapped, getting into her taijutsu stance. "Your days of using my sisters eyes are OVER."

Using her speed, she rushed at Punk, who again tried to use Image Eyes to confuse her. She expertly blocked it with X-Ray Eyes and slipped under his guard, hitting him with an uppercut.

Punk growled, slamming Star down with a clothesline. He tried to lock her into the Anaconda Vise, but she managed to wriggle free.

"You don't want to get on my wrong side Star." Punk hissed. "I can see her, you know. With Ghost Eyes."

Star froze.

"She's here right now, watching you." Punk leered at her, his eyes turning an evil shade of purple. Star quickly activated Copy Eyes, but Punk didn't let up. "I could show her to you if you'd look me in the eye."

Star hissed. Treelo would never forgive her. The Misneach Clan would never forgive her.

 _Wade..._

"BIRD, DRAGON, RAM, SNAKE!" Star cried, hitting Punk with a Dizzy Punch.

Punk laughed.

"What was that supposed to do?" He sneered at her, preparing to hit the Go To Sleep.

He fell to his knees, his legs like jelly and unable to support his weight. Star grinned.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve you fool!" Punk roared.

His eyes turned bright green. Star nearly laughed. Again, she blocked it with X-Ray Eyes.

Punk screamed with pain. Blood drooled from his now useless eyes.

Star pulled him to his feet. He swayed dangerously.

"You were a fool to think that having a pair of eyes made you as strong as a Misneach." Star growled, turning her elbow pad inside out.

BAM! Bullhammer Elbow to the FACE! Blood flew everywhere, and Punk landed on his back, winding him.

Star then hit her signature Wastelands, before pinning him one-two-three.

Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty looked terrified as Star tagged Randy in, dragging Punk to the floor.

"My friend Hubberd would LOVE to see you." Star smirked, holding Punks face up to the crowd where Hubberd sat.

"My pleasure Star. For Treelo." Hubberd glared into the dead eyes of Punk, who wet himself with terror. The sickening green of Sealing Eyes reflected in his own eyes, and it felt like icicles were being pushed into his skull.

"No! NO! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Punk screamed in fury and pain.

"Treelos eyes." Star glared at him. Now they were sealed, and would never use the Misneach Eye Powers ever again.

Meanwhile, Randy Orton finished off MicGuillicutty and Kane had a bit of fun with Harris before polishing him off too. The Five Great Clans had proven their superiority over the mortals once again, and the four of them celebrated in the ring.

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett watched them forlornly on a monitor. He should have been there with them, but he had been eliminated. Europe's number one bareknuckle fighter. The second son of Clan Barrett. All of that stood for nothing, for he had been eliminated by a mortal.

"How much more CAN I hate myself?" He muttered as he took a swig of whiskey.

–

The Corre stood with Team Smackdown as Star stood in the middle of the park.

"It's a long shot, but I have to try." She breathed.

"You'll only be able to do it once." Hubberd warned. "Even Copy Eyes has its limits."

Star smiled at him. She gripped Wade Barretts hand tightly. He pulled her hand up and kissed it gently.

"I can do this." She sighed, closing her eyes. When they opened again, they were the blue of Copy Eyes. Slowly, purple flecks began to appear in the eyes.

Star blinked. Slowly forming in front of her was a figure. The more it came into focus, the more she knew she'd done it.

"Hi Treelo." She smiled.

" _Hey Star."_ Treelo said. She laughed. _"You did it! You saved my eyes! You beat that bastard Punk for me!"_

"I'm your big sister. I did what I had to." Star grinned, but it was hard when she was trying to hold back tears. "You should still be alive. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

" _I died protecting my Clan. I died doing what I was meant to do. Don't cry for me Star, you look awful when you cry."_ The ghost of Treelo teased.

She then looked at her sister, full of seriousness.

" _You can't let go of Wade, you understand me? You have to be with him at all costs. No matter what he tries to do, he loves you. You have to trust him no matter what. Believe me Star!"_

"What on earth are you talking about?" Star blinked. Suddenly, her sister began to fade. "NO! Treelo, come back!"

" _I can't. I'm off to the Clanlands now."_ Treelo said wistfully. _"Tell Hubberd I regret not taking up his marriage proposal. Thank him for me."_

"I will! Oh Treelo! Don't go!" Star cried. "I love you sis!"

" _I love you too sis! Tell Mum and Dad I love them too! Goodbye for now, and see you in the Clanlands!"_

Treelo finally disappeared, and Star fell to her knees crying with grief.

"Are you okay Star?! What happened?!" Wade fell to his knees beside her, gripping her tightly.

Star looked up to the sky, and through her tears, she smiled.

"Treelo is okay." She whispered.

"Treelo is going to be just fine."

* * *

 **You ever get to a part in a story that is really depressing and you really don't want to write it but in order to get to the better stuff on the other side you just have to write this part of the story? That's me right now, which is why I'm pumping out chapters right now. I really just want to get this over and done with.**

 **Love you all, and please read and review!**


	39. Ripped Up Inside

_Three minutes. Three bloody minutes. Three bloody minutes is all it took for a MORTAL to eliminate me. Not just any mortal, but DAVID OTUNGA. I'm a disgrace. I'm a failure. I'm worthless._

Wade Barrett wasn't getting over his defeat at Survivor Series in any great hurry. Not that Star noticed, she was just happy that Treelo had been avenged. Best of all, a young man named Hazard had been named Head of the Clan Misneach. Hazard had never touched alcohol or drugs, and although he was a bit younger than Treelo had been, he was already promising to be a great Head of the Clan.

"Hey Waaaaaaaaaaaade, wotcha doooooooin'?" Star jumped into his lap as he sat in the den of the Barrett Manor.

"Watching TV." Wade replied.

Star blinked and looked at the television.

"Why isn't the telly on then?"

"I'm using my imagination."

"You have an imagination?!"

"Shock, horror, yes I do!"

Star giggled. Wade smiled ruefully, and ruffled her hair. Being with her made him sad. Sad for what she should have been, what she could be if she had the right people around her.

He had to let her go. Staying with him being mollycoddled was just going to ruin her. HE was going to ruin her. He should have given her to an orphanage. Let her be adopted by good, loving people who would have raised her right and allowed her to blossom. Not him. Not someone who spoiled her and taught her bad habits. Not someone who couldn't protect her.

"Wade, are you okay? You've been acting, I don't know, like you're dying or something." Star looked up at him, concerned. "Is this still about the Imprint thing?"

Wade sighed. "It's a lot of things Star. A lot of things. It doesn't change the fact that I love you to bits though." He kissed her forehead.

"Talk to me Wade. Please." Star begged him, wrapping her arms around him. "Please."

Wade bit his lip. If he told Star what was going through his head, she was going to get upset. She would probably run away, and then she'd really be in trouble. Worse, she might decide to head back to Radaxian, where she'd be ruined. She wasn't strong enough yet to look after herself, and that was entirely Wades fault.

"Maybe later." He said finally. He gripped her tightly, making her squirm.

"WADE!" She cried. He wasn't listening. He just wanted her as close as possible.

–

"Evidently, the RAW GM thought you were amazing at Survivor Series and has requested a trade." Teddy Long said. "And given that it's going to net us some amazing talent, I'm all for it."

"Not going to happen." Star replied, sitting in Teddys office with her feet on his desk. "Not unless Wade comes with me."

Wade Barrett sat next to Star. It would be good for her to go to RAW. Being the Tag Team Champions, it meant the rest of the Unholy Trio could go with her and look out for her while she worked herself out. Maybe after a while she could come back to him...

"Maybe you should take the offer Star. It'd be good for you." Wade advised. "You could really branch out and find yourself."

"Why do I need to find myself when I have you?" Star smiled at him. She turned to Teddy. "I'm the Divas Champion. You can't trade me without my consent, and I do not consent!"

Teddy frowned. He'd figured it would come to this.

"Alright then Star, Ima cut you a deal. As long as you keep winning, you can stay right here on Smackdown. The moment you lose, you're off to RAW, without Wade." He looked the girl in the eye.

"Too easy!" Star laughed. "I'm one of the most powerful wrestlers in the business, no one can beat me!"

 _She's right._ Wade thought. _So much power, so little maturity._

"Then we have ourselves a deal. Good luck Star!" Teddy and Star shook hands, and she left the office with Wade.

"You should have gone to RAW." Wade chided her.

"I'm not leaving you. That's final." Star shot back. Wade groaned. Star could be so stubborn and difficult when she wanted to be!

 _She's such a brat! Wow. Never thought I'd actually admit that...damn I need that Imprint back!_

–

It seemed Star was right. Aksana, Cesaro, Natalya, Christian, Alicia Fox, Eve, The Great Khali, Randy Orton, Layla, none of them could beat her. Her mastery of ninjutsu plus her dominance with her Eye Powers made her nearly invincible. That power was also making her arrogant and even more difficult than before. Even Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel started spending more time on RAW to get away from her, leaving Wade Barrett, Ezekiel Jackson and not surprisingly Ruby to try and control the out-of-control Diva.

"STAR!" Ruby cried one night as Star cut the line for coffee at catering. "You might be able to beat the whole roster, but you still need to use your manners!"

"Make me." Star smirked back, sipping her milk flavoured with honey.

"Wade!" Ruby rounded on Wade, who was trying to enjoy his coffee. "Will you talk to her?!"

"Meh." Was the reply.

"If YOU had taught her a few manners this wouldn't be an issue!" Ruby hissed.

Wade didn't answer, instead sipping on his coffee and staring blankly ahead of him.

Star smirked. Wade would never tell her off for using her power to get what she wanted!

Later on though, he would regret not speaking up.

"Star, it's 2am, you are NOT having a jar of honey!" He tried desperately to separate her from her treat.

"Why not?!" Star fired back.

As her wins racked up, so did her childish behaviour. Usually Wade wouldn't have minded as long as she obeyed him, but Ruby was constantly on his back about it.

The strain was starting to show. Wade was still touchy around Ruby, accepting the fact that he was attracted to her no matter how he felt about Star and hating himself for it. He hated himself even more for kissing her again while Star was off fighting matches, he hated himself for having her up against the wall while Star spent time with the Unholy Trio.

He was going to snap, and it finally happened when Star was put in a match for the World Heavyweight Title against Alberto Del Rio.

"Hey Wade." Christian walked over to where Wade was hiding in catering. "You don't look so well."

"Could be worse. I could look like you." Wade snapped. "What do you want?"

"The World Heavyweight Title. Star to go to RAW. Basically, the same things you do." Christian smirked. "I know all about your little affair with Ruby."

Wade turned white. If Star found out, it would kill her, and he would never forgive himself.

"So here's the plan. I have in my possession one Money in the Bank contract." Christian put the briefcase on the table. "If Star somehow manages to win against Del Rio, you soften her up so I can win the Title. You don't, and I tell the girl about your dalliances."

Wade snarled.

"How did you find out about Ruby and I?" He growled.

"You two haven't exactly been careful." Christian grinned. Wade groaned – how many people knew? Star was sure to find out! "Which is why my plan works for you. Star goes to RAW, you're free to keep boning your side-chick."

Wade was angry. Angry at Christian, angry at Ruby, angry at himself and surprisingly, angry with Star. Everything was falling apart in front of his eyes, all of his well-constructed plans for him and his beloved ruined.

 _If only she hadn't wanted the Imprint sealed!_ He thought angrily. It never occurred to him that maybe HE should have been the one to tell her about the Imprint, not CM Punk.

Then again, what Christian proposed might actually work. Star would go to RAW, hating Wade, and maybe be able to carve out a career of her own. Especially with the support of Justin and Heath, who would probably be better able to guide her into some sort of adulthood. She might actually find a decent fellow over there to spend her life with (not John Cena though. Definitely not Cena!).

"Fine. I'm in." Wade sighed. "After the match, I'll soften up the winner. Then you can swoop in and cash in the contract."

"Good." Christian grinned. He was about to get up, when Wade stopped him.

"I want a decent amount of cash for this. To cover the emotional and physical trauma I may or may not suffer." He growled.

Christian rolled his eyes. "There's always a price for you, isn't there Barrett? Very well. I'll send you a cheque, half now, half after the match. Speaking of matches, your little brat has just beaten Damien Sandow. You should go and congratulate her."

Christian walked off, grinning. The World Heavyweight Title was his!

Wade sighed sadly, before getting up to go and see Star.

They made love that night, slowly and gently. Wade smothered the girl in kisses, and after it was over he gripped her tightly as she fell asleep in his arms.

 _Please. Please let me remember that vow. Please let me break the seal on the Imprint._

 _Please._

* * *

 **Short chapter, but tonight is a double-upload. I really hated writing this. It hurts. It makes me sad.**


	40. Betrayal Of The Highest Order

_For my pride, and my promise.  
_ _For my lies, and how the truth gets in the way.  
_ _The things I want to say to you,  
_ _Get lost before they come.  
_ _The only thing that's worse than one is none._

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none.  
_ _-"In Between" Linkin Park_

"Star?" Wade Barrett looked at his girlfriend, Lucky Star.

"'Sup?" Star looked over from where she was preparing for her big match against Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"You know I love you right?" Wade looked over her. She'd grown so much since the first time he looked at her. "You know I love you more than anything in life?"

"Of course I do." Star smiled at him. She walked over and kissed him.

"You know that I only want the best for you, right?" He continued. Star blinked.

"Geez Wade, you're starting to sound morbid." She laughed. "What's the matter old man?"

"Nothing, nothing." Wade waved her off. "I'm just proud of you."

"Thanks." Star beamed at him. She had no idea.

Wade watched sadly as she excitedly got ready to face Alberto. He knew that he was doing the right thing, forcing her to go to RAW where she could really shine, but she'd never forgive him.

Christian had spoken to him that morning about it. "If she wins, you'll still make sure I get my title, right?" He had glared at the Englishman.

"Of course. You're paying me enough." Wade had snapped. "Either way, after the match you can cash in your Money in the Bank and you'll get the win."

"Good." Christian had narrowed his eyes. "Because if you screw me over, you WILL pay."

Wade felt cold. Not for the first time he wished feverishly that he still had his Imprint. Although annoying, at least it always had sound advice for how to deal with Star, including how to make her do what she needed to do.

"I hope you're not too sad if you lose and have to go to RAW." Wade swallowed. Star smirked at him.

'I won't lose. I'm not leaving you Wade, you can just forget that." She said, tightening her headband. "I know you want me to go, but I'm not going anywhere without you, my career be damned."

"You're a pain." Wade shook his head at her. _My pain. My pride and joy and I'm about to hurt you more than you've ever been hurt and it kills me. I raised you. I taught you how to count and read and write. I taught you how to disable an alarm and hotwire a car and cheat at the casino and pick pockets and how to fight. You showed me how to love. You gave me something to live for._

 _So why does doing what's best for you hurt so much?_

He thought back to Survivor Series. Not even three minutes into the match he'd been eliminated by David Otunga of all people. Star didn't need that sort of person holding her back. He was dead weight now, and Star would be better off cutting ties.

 _And to think that this was the plan all along. She was going to shine, and I was just going to sit back on my arse and let her earn me a fortune. And now I can't do it. I can't do that to her._

"I'll be back, and I'll be the first female World Heavyweight Champion!" Star kissed him, before bounding out of the locker room.

"Good luck Star." Wade said as clearly as he could.

 _I'm sorry._

–

Star slipped under Alberto Del Rios guard, wrapping him up and hitting him with a german suplex. He went sprawling to the mat, while she got up and prepared to hit him with Paralysis Slaps. Wise to her signature move, Alberto rolled out of the way and out of the ring.

"Get back here!" Star fumed. Using her speed and power, she leapt up in a single bound to the top of the turnbuckle and used her momentum to hit a flying crossbody on Alberto.

"Oowf!" Alberto cried in shock and pain. Star sprung up immediately.

"Wow. Without an Imprint you Barretts sure are weak." She teased, praying that her comment wouldn't get back to Wade.

"You've only gotten so far by piggy-backing off my Clan, it's time you were put down!" Alberto fired back.

"That's nice." Star snickered. She pulled Alberto up and threw him back into the ring. Alberto was wily however, and the moment she was back in the ring and upright he slammed her with a clothesline that had her seeing stars.

"Urgh…" She tried to shake it off, and got up only to be slammed again. "Ooof!"

Alberto had a full head of steam now. He lifted the small woman up and powerslammed her back down, before hitting an elbow drop. He then wrapped her up in a sleeper hold, trying to drain the poor girl.

Star struggled as Alberto applied more pressure, she had to get out of there! She tried to lift herself up, but Alberto was too strong and too heavy. She tried to elbow him, but he wasn't having it. She tried to weave her hand signs, but he slapped her with his free hand.

There was only one thing for it, dignity be damned.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Star started tickling the Mexican Barrett. He began to squirm, allowing Star to break the hold and get some distance between her and her opponent.

"He taught you that didn't he?" Alberto growled, embarrassed.

"No actually, I taught that one to him." Star smirked, remembering the time that she'd tickled Wade to submission one night back in London.

" _You are PATHETIC!" Wade growled in annoyance. "You KNOW you can get out of this hold, so DO it already!"_

 _He had her in a full nelson hold, and Star couldn't find a way out. He had told her that she had the strength to flip out of it, but it was too hard for her small body to get over._

 _She groaned in pain, easy tears coming to her eyes. There had to be another way! Wade always said if you couldn't do it by hook, do it by crook._

 _Then she remembered he was ticklish. Reaching around as far as she could, she lightly dragged her fingers over his skin. He flinched._

" _No cheating!" He snapped. Star smirked. She kept going._

" _Cut it out!" He bellowed. Finally, he had no choice but to drop the hold. Grinning, Star leapt onto his back and started tickling any bare flesh she could find._

" _No! Enough! This isn't funny Lucky! Cut it out!" He tried to escape. It wasn't long before he caved, giving over to laughter as Star sat on his stomach as he lay on the mat, tickling as hard as she could._

" _You win! You win Lucky! Please! No more!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he howled with laughter. He hugged her. "Cheeky brat. What am I going to do with you?"_

Star grimaced. That had been before the Imprint had been sealed, and he used to call her Lucky.

She dodged another clothesline, setting Alberto up for Paralysis Slaps. This time, they connected. Alberto wobbled dangerously.

"Oh, what the hell." Star shrugged. She turned her elbow pad inside out, and whacked Alberto as hard as she could with a Bullhammer Elbow, hoping that Wade saw her using his signature move, just for him. She then lifted Alberto up and slammed him back down with the Wastelands.

One, two, three. Alberto was done.

It had been fun, but at the end of the day Star was more powerful than most of the WWE roster. She breathed in as "End of Days" played and she was handed the highest prize of all.

She was the first female World Heavyweight Champion. She was in the history books now, as the most dominant female in the history of the WWE.

She slowly got to her feet, tired from the massive fight with Alberto Del Rio. As she leaned on the ropes and held up her prize, she saw her beloved Wade Barrett running to the ring.

 _Wade's here! Wade's here! My Wade is here with me!_ Star felt so happy. Her hero was here to celebrate with her, her world was complete.

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so proud of you Star." He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, and I would do anything for you."

Star looked up at him with shining eyes.

"But I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS."

Star felt her heart drop, followed by the rest of her as Bad News Barrett hit her with the Bullhammer Elbow.

 _What did I do? Why did you hurt me Wade? I thought you loved me!_

Then Christians music hit. He marched out proudly, holding the Money in the Bank contract high above his head. Star watched him, eyes bleary.

 _He's come to steal my title._ She thought. _Whatever. I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve!_

She pulled herself up as the bell went to start the match. Almost immediately, Star closed one eye and hooked Christian with Puppet Eyes!

"YOU FOOL!" Bad News cried. He had to stop her!

Sneaking up behind the referee, he knocked the poor man out cold. Star looked at him in horror, breaking Puppet Eyes on Christian.

 _You're supposed to save me! You're supposed to come out here and save me and make the bad people go away! You love me!_

"You've been warned about Puppet Eyes, and now you're going to see why you were a fool to use them." Bad News hissed. He grabbed her left arm and wrenched it back as hard as he could, pulling it out of the shoulder and sending pain down her arm. He pulled her arm again, and her elbow dislocated as well.

 _NO! You're hurting me! Why are you hurting me? I thought you loved me! You're supposed to save me! You're my best friend! I love you! Why are you hurting me?!_

Star screamed. Bad News rolled out of the ring, allowing Christian to use an ankle lock on Stars left foot. She cried in agony, but she wouldn't tap. Blood poured from her left eye, her left arm was dead and now her left leg was gone too. Finally, she had to give up. Her place in history was gone forever as the referee came to and found her tapping out.

She watched sadly as Christian and Bad News celebrated on the ramp. Her heart was broken.

 _What did I do? Why didn't he come and save me? Wade's my hero. Wade looked after me. Wade said he was proud of me. Wade loves me._ _Wade's my friend. He said so. He looks after me and feeds me good food and lets me sleep in a nice bed and makes me comfortable and pats my head and lets me watch television and he calls me Lucky. Wade's my best friend._

 _Wade, what did I do wrong? Why won't you love me? Why did you hurt me?_

Bad News couldn't look at her. He knew she was crying. He knew she was hurt in more ways than one. His own heart was shattered, but he knew that he had only done what had to be done. She would go to RAW now and be a true Star, she would probably do what he failed to do and win the WWE Championship.

 _I'm sorry Star. I hope one day you understand._

He walked backstage, and went to look for Ruby. Anything except being alone.

Star knew Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were in the ring with her. She knew they were trying to get her out of the ring carefully without hurting her further. Her true friends. They truly loved her, not because their genetics randomly told them to. She wasn't a meal ticket to them.

 _Punk was right. Otunga was right. Tarver was right. Beth was right. John was right. He never loved me. He was only using me. Using me for my Eye Powers, using me to make his precious money so he'd never have to lift a finger again._

 _And I fell for it. Never again. You will pay for this Wade Barrett, you will pay with your LIFE!_

* * *

 **As always, I appreciate reads and reviews. Now if you'll excuse me, I now hate myself and am going to go and cry in the corner.**


	41. It's Over

Star wandered aimlessly towards the ring for her title match with Alicia Fox as "Always" by Saliva played. It was her last chance to get back to Smackdown, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Her left arm, left leg and left eye were bandaged. She'd discarded her headband, throwing in the bottom of her wardrobe in her new apartment. Everything hurt. She couldn't even tell you what day it was.

She knew Wade "Bad News" Barrett and Ruby were a couple, and that he'd been sleeping with her behind Stars back. She knew that he'd been planning for a while on how to get rid of her. What she didn't know was at that moment Bad News Barrett was at home, blind drunk, unshaven, hadn't bathed in days and was completely distraught at what had happened. If he wasn't with Ruby, then he simply lost the urge to take proper care of himself.

Star sighed. Now or never, she guessed.

Alicia grinned. Star handed over her Divas Championship, that she was so fond of, and the referee started the match.

Star couldn't get a good offense happening, as she felt slow and sluggish, and most of her offensive moves relied heavily on her speed and agility. Alicia thrived when it came to a power struggle, and she quickly overpowered the fallen Star.

The final insult came when Alicia hit the "Watch Yo' Face" and claimed the Divas Championship. "I didn't even need my demon! What a rort the Misneach Clan is!" Alicia sneered.

Star watched as Alicia danced back to the stage. She sighed. First Wade and her World Heavyweight Title, and now her Divas Championship.

Meanwhile, Bad News watched as Star lost her Divas Title. His heart broke all over again. This was all his fault.

"Wade!" He heard Ruby walk in. "Oh dear..."

"Hi." He said feebly.

"You're a disgrace, you know that right?" Ruby shook her head at him. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I have a body like a god." Bad News smirked. He got unsteadily to his feet and hugged her, shoving his tongue down her throat crudely.

"You jerk." Ruby shoved him off angrily. "C'mon, shower and then bed. Now."

"You sound like my mother." Bad News joked bitterly.

"I'm sure I sound nothing like your mother. I'm actually a responsible adult." Ruby shot back. Bad News snarled. "NOW."

"Whatever." He stumbled to the bathroom and got undressed. He was starting to get a headache to go with his heartache, the only relief being the warm water that ran down his body.

"Feeling better?" Ruby poked her head in the door.

"Would feel so much better if you were in here with me." Bad News leered, before grabbing her, clothes and all, and pulling her into the shower with him.

" _Wade you boofhead!" Star laughed, pulling her clothes off as Bad News hugged her._

"Wade you MORON!" Ruby shot out of the shower, angry. "This was an expensive suit!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Bad News rolled his eyes. "Can't you just appreciate that I find you incredibly sexy and I want you right now?"

"Whatever." Ruby scowled at him, before grabbing a towel and heading back to the lounge room. Bad News sighed, before scrubbing himself off and getting out of the shower. He toweled himself off and got into a shirt and boxers before heading downstairs.

 _These smell like Star._ He thought. _Damn that brat stealing all of my clothes..._

"You look marginally more human." Ruby looked him up at down. "You need a haircut and that beard trimmed."

"Yes dear." Bad News went to the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer.

"And no more alcohol. What are you, a Misneach?" Ruby took the beer off him.

–

Speaking of Misneaches and their predisposition towards excess, guess what our favourite Honey Badger was getting up to back at her apartment?

"Star, you need to eat something OTHER than honey." Ezekiel Jackson tried to impress upon her.

"Don't care." Star mumbled.

"Star, it's starting to affect your health. You haven't won a match in a month." Zeke groaned. "Plus you haven't been training at all."

"Don't care." Star dipped her paw into the jar in front of her and lapped up the sweet goodness.

"Star, if you're not careful you'll lose your job and run out of money. Then you'll have no where to go and Punk will have won." Zeke tried.

Star glared at him. "He can't do anything anymore. The eyes are sealed."

"He's still very strong in his own right, and he has the Nexus." Zeke sat down next to her. "I know Wade hurt you very badly, but you have to get up and dust yourself off."

"Don't you dare talk about him in front of me." Star growled. "He's nothing more than a disgusting traitor. The Barrett Clan are no friends of the Misneaches."

"You can't go turning Clans on each other just because one of them hurt you." Zeke tried to reason with her. "Your Clan isn't strong enough for that anyway."

"We will be one day!" Star fired. "And on that day the rest of the Clans will have to be very, VERY afraid!"

"Wiping out all of the Clans isn't going to solve anything." Zeke sighed. "I know you're angry and hurt, and I completely understand where you're coming from. The fact is though, that you can't stay angry and hurt. You have to heal."

"I don't care. Nothing matters anymore." Star ate some more honey. "Wade was my world, my first and best friend. Or at least, that's what he let me believe. He's worse than Lyncness. At least that paedophile prick never lied to me about how he felt."

"Not going to argue with you there. Bad News Barrett is a jerk of the highest order." Zeke replied. At his feet, Snowy started growling. "He IS!" Zeke insisted.

The dog shot him a filthy look before getting up and going out to the balcony.

"I don't understand that mutt. Wade hated him, yet he still gets upset if you run Wade down." Star looked confused at the big, black canine.

–

Bad News Barrett was sore.

"Really Bad News? Getting into illegal street fights is how you're going to cope?" Ruby shook her head as she applied a cold compress to the new wounds on his back.

Bad News growled. He'd beaten that so-called "street fighter" so hard he wouldn't walk for a month. Of course, then the friends got involved and it turned into an all-out brawl that Bad News had barely escaped from.

"You're a professional athlete now, and stuff like that just won't do." Ruby lectured him. "That's the third street-fight you've gotten into this week. How do you expect to be able to keep your Intercontinental Championship if you're doing this?"

 _I don't care._ Bad News thought bitterly.

"I've got you patched up again, but please Bad News, no more fights?" Ruby sat next to him, putting her arm around him. "I know you miss her. I know it hurts. But doing this doesn't help her and it just makes it worse for you."

Bad News looked away.

"Star always insisted that you were a good man." Ruby continued. "And funnily enough, I believe her. There was no call for you to take care of her, but you did. You did the best you could. I bet somewhere in there is a wonderful human being who is struggling to come out because you've had it drummed into you since birth that you're a bad person."

Bad News wanted to roll his eyes. He WAS a bad person, and he LOVED it. At least, he had loved it. Being a bad guy wasn't as much fun without his little sidekick beside him.

"It's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. I promise." Ruby kissed his forehead. "One day this will blow over and you'll both laugh about it. Like you said, she's a part of you."

She moved a few locks of his hair out of his eyes. "One day maybe we'll be a family."

"Star has a family." Bad News got up. "And they're better than me."

He stalked off to his room and slammed the door behind him. Ruby sighed.

–

"OOOF!" Star landed heavily on her back. Natalya rolled her over and grabbed her legs.

"Darn it..." Star tried to hold back tears as Natalya locked in the deadly Sharpshooter. Dignity be damned, Star started tapping the moment it was locked on, not wanting to suffer any more than was necessary.

"So weak. To think I once feared you!" Natalya laughed as she celebrated her win.

Star rolled out of the ring with a groan, and made her way backstage for a shower.

"Hey Honey Badger." Justin Gabriel walked over. "How you faring?"

"Really Justin? Really?" Star snapped.

"There's no need for that Star." Justin said tersely. "I'm just checking up on a friend."

Star groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out." She walked into the locker room where Beth Phoenix had just beaten Heath Slater in a game of poker.

"Poker's a dumb game anyway." Heath pouted. Beth chuckled and accepted a kiss from Justin. Star couldn't help but smile a little. Justin looked radiant, and it was because of Beth. Beth looked happy, and it was because of Justin.

 _I was happy once, but that was a random genetic explosion._ Star sighed, and went for a shower. After her shower, she got dressed and headed out to the car park.

"I wish I knew how to drive." She lamented, sitting on her bag while she waited for the others.

"Hey Star!" She heard a voice. "Maybe you could travel with me?"

"JOHN!" Star cried, flinging herself into the arms of John Cena.

"I missed you too kiddo. I'm so sorry about Treelo." He hugged her tightly.

"She's okay now. No one can hurt her ever again." Star smiled up at him.

"You've gotten pudgy." John noticed as he loaded her bag into his bus. "You eating right?"

Star sighed. "Not really."

John shook his head at her. "I'm not going to say anything. This is something you need to work out for yourself." He offered her his hand. "But I swear if you ask for help, I'm going to be right here for you."

Star hesitated, before taking his hand and getting onto the bus.

–

"BAD NEWS! That was totally unnecessary! Poor Big E..." Ruby scolded as Bad News Barrett stalked into his locker room.

"I still have my Title don't I?" He snapped, grabbing a towel for a shower.

"Bad News, you nearly KILLED the man." Ruby pleaded, watching her boyfriend take a shower.

"I'll have to try harder next time." He rinsed himself off under the tepid spray.

"Bad News!" Ruby grabbed him, getting her clothes wet. "Please. You don't have to be this way. You're better than this."

 _I'm not. Not really._ Bad News felt his features soften.

 _But what the hell. Might as well make SOMEONE happy._

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Ruby." He said softly.

 _THE APOLOGY! IT BURNS!_

"I know." She kissed him, just as softly. "It's going to be okay. No matter what, I'm here for you. We'll turn that lump of coal into a real heart. Trust me."

 _...But I like my lump of coal..._

 _Everything is effed up straight from the heart,_  
 _Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart._  
 _Gotta pick myself up where do I start,_  
 _'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart._

 _-"When It All Falls Apart" The Veronicas_

* * *

 **Yeah...Don't think Wade (now Bad News) and Star are doing so well without each other. Still, at least Bad News has Ruby and it looks like Star has John Cena, right? Right?**

 **As always, thanks for the reads and reviews and the love, and I hope you all are having a fantastic week! (Not me. I'm currently on the cusp of being fired because of my Aspergers Syndrome. Yay)**


	42. Always

Ruby smiled as she helped Bad News Barrett put his coat over his shoulders. Bad News tried not to grimace – it had once been Star haphazardly draping the coat over him.

"You might not know who your opponent is, but I know you'll do fine." She kissed him as he pulled on his elbow pads.

"I know." He ran a finger along her cheek. She wasn't Star, but she'd do. Already people could see the changes that she was trying to instill in him. He was still a bearer of bad news, but he'd stopped hurting people for money, and that was a big step for him.

He sighed. He missed being the stereotypical bad guy, but this was for the best. He grinned.

"I'll see you after the match." He shoved his tongue down Rubys throat, causing her to squeal into his mouth. He chuckled as he left the locker room as she fumed.

"Rebel Son" hit, and with a loud "BOOM!" he shrugged off the coat and marched to the ring. He was on a glorious winning streak that had started a month ago, thanks to Ruby, and no idiot from RAW was going to change that.

He grabbed a microphone and turned to the booing crowds.

"I don't care WHO they send against me! I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! They're going right back to the locker room with their tail between their legs and their dignity broken! Maybe if they're lucky, I'll let them walk!" He laughed at them.

Then the music hit and he froze.

 _Always, always, always, always, always, always...  
_ _I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!_

 _NO! Not her! Anyone but her!_ Bad News felt sick. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

Star walked out to the stage slowly, her left arm and leg still bandaged. Bad News knew she'd been on a heavy losing streak since that match when he'd betrayed her, and now he could see why. She had forsaken her training as a ninja, one of her greatest strengths, and was now little more than cannon fodder.

 _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't get around you.  
_ _I breathe you,  
_ _I taste you,  
_ _I can't live without you.  
_ _I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude.  
_ _I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

She was glaring a hole straight through him, eyes filled with hurt and pain as she approached the ring. It had been two months since he had betrayed her, and it seemed the damage would never be healed.

 _I love my hand around your heart.  
_ _Why would you tear my world apart?!_

She hauled herself into the ring with difficulty, and locked eyes with Bad News, who flinched.

 _I see the blood all over your hands,  
_ _Does it make you feel more like a man?  
_ _Was it all just a part of your plan?  
_ _The pistol's shaking in my hands,  
_ _And all I hear is the sound..._

The music faded as the former lovers stood across the ring. The bell sounded, and Star flew at her former guardian.

Bad News couldn't even bring himself to put his guard up. Star smashed her fist into his face, kicked him, spat on him and was generally very unpleasant.

"You traitor. How could you do that to me after all the loyalty I showed you?!" She hissed, pinning him to the mat with a foot to his throat.

Bad News gagged. Star had cut off his oxygen, and he was slowly turning purple.

"I loved you. You swore you'd look after me." She glared deep into his eyes.

"S-Star.." He tried to gasp out. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"SORRY?!" Star pulled her foot away from his throat. Bad News barely had a chance to breathe before she threw him against a turnbuckle. "After everything you did, you think SORRY will fix it?!"

"Star..." Bad News felt his heart break.

"You never loved me. I know that now." Star hissed. "Your stupid genetics might have had you believing it, but you never really loved me. You wouldn't know what love was!"

 _Hang on...what?_

"Star, please!" Bad News tried to get up, but Star wasn't listening. She power-slammed him to the mat, before forcing her knee into his back, wrenching his arms behind him.

"Star! Listen to me!" Bad News cried in pain. "You have it wrong! The only reason I Imprinted on you is because I couldn't bear to see you die!"

"Bullshit." Star forced her knee in deeper, trying to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her. "Does Ruby know that you are incapable of love? Or are you lying to her too?"

"Star!" Bad News sobbed. It all made sense now. That bastard CM Punk had only told Star half of the truth, which had made her believe that Bad News didn't really love her, it was all powered by his genetics, when it was the opposite that was true.

If Bad News survived this match, he was going to destroy Punk.

"You have Truth Eyes!" Bad News begged. "You can see if I'm telling the truth!"

Star growled, letting him go. He slumped to the mat, devastated and in pain. She grabbed his hair and lifted him up so she could look into his eyes.

Her eyes turned red, and she looked into his soul.

She saw herself dying through Wades eyes, feeling his heart burn as he realized she wasn't going to survive. She felt his whole body flush with fire as the Imprint activated, she felt him not care because all that mattered was the poor, dying girl in front of him.

 _He's...telling the truth?_

She then saw him sitting on the sofa after killing Ronald Lyncness and searching for any information on the dead Barrett Clan kekkei genkai.

 **IMPRINTING**

 **Barrett Clan members are warned to keep their emotions in check when dealing with others. If a Barrett allows themselves to truly love another above anything else, then they will fall to Imprinting. Once Imprinted, the Imprint will constantly harass the Barrett by manipulating already existing feelings, an annoying voice in their head, and if the Imprintee is in any danger, giving the Barrett access to their Silver Eyes form.**

 _Ooops..._

Star dropped Bad News Barrett, breaking Truth Eyes. She fell to her knees.

He really had loved her.

Star saw it all now. Punk had only given her half the truth, hoping that her pride would make her seal the Imprint, just like she had sealed Treelos eyes. She'd been played for a fool, and had lost her beloved because of it.

She wanted to use Truth Eyes on Bad News again. She wanted to know if he still cared about her. Alas, her eyes were stinging and using any Eye Power wasn't going to work.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Star breathed. "I wouldn't have sealed it if I had known."

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why." Bad News sighed.

Star stood up. She ripped away the bandages from her left hand, freeing it.

"Well, I guess it's time you paid for your stupidity." She smirked.

Bad News felt pride rising in his chest as she clapped her hands together. She was healed. She was finally healed. His little girl was going to be okay.

"RAT! TIGER! MONKEY! DRAGON! SNAKE!" Star cried.

Shame the same couldn't be said for him.

"OW!" Bad News cried, slumping to the mat again. Star lifted him up onto her shoulders, and hit him with the Wastelands.

She had finally beaten him. She was now truly free.

 _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't get around you.  
_ _I breathe you,  
_ _I taste you,  
_ _I can't live without you.  
_ _I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude.  
_ _I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

She walked away from the ring, casting one last look at her fallen hero. She stopped.

 _He's got a girlfriend now. You can't have him anymore._ She thought sadly. _He's your past now, and it's time for you to look to the future._

She thought of John Cena, who had hugged her and told her that she was too good for the likes of Bad News Barrett. She sighed, and smiled.

 _Good-bye Wade. Thank you for everything._

She turned around and headed backstage, where she knew John was waiting for her. John didn't need an Imprint to know how to be a decent human being. John would love her despite anything.

 _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't live without you.  
_ _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't live without you._

But she still couldn't help herself from taking one final glance at her former guardian.

 _I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude,  
_ _I've picked myself up before and now I'm done with you.  
_ _Always.  
_ _Always._

 _ **Always.**_

–

Star sat on the couch in her home, having been given a month off from WWE. In her hands was a photo.

In the photo, Ezekiel Jackson stood with Bad News Barrett. In front of them, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel sat with Star, arms around each other pulling goofy faces while Zeke tried not to laugh and Bad News rolled his eyes.

She put the photo up on her mantelpiece, giving Snowy a pat on the head. Silly dog. She then went to her pantry. In it, was nothing but honey.

Star sighed. As much as she loved honey, it wasn't enough. It was time to grow up and face reality, and face the consequences of her indulgent lifestyle.

She moved all of the honey to another cupboard. From now on, she was going to limit herself to one jar a day. Then she grabbed her laptop and started searching for a nutritionist.

After booking an appointment, she then picked up her phone.

She hesitated. Did she really want to go down this road?

She shook it off. She dialled a number, and waited for it to pick up.

"Hey John." She said. "Can I train with you?"

–

"And there you are! A monthly donation to World Vision!" Ruby smiled at Bad News Barrett.

Bad News had to swallow back anger and rage and disgust and...THIRTY DOLLARS A MONTH?! Thirty dollars a month and for WHAT?! Some good feelings?! If Bad News wanted to spend money for some good feelings, he'd spend an extra two hundred and get a decent hooker.

 _Or a few jars of honey..._

He smirked.

"There, see? Being a good person isn't all that bad, is it?" Ruby kissed his cheek, rubbing his shoulders.

"If it makes you happy, dearest." He kissed her back.

 _I suppose there's always the tax breaks..._

"It should make YOU happy. Knowing that you're making someone elses life better." Ruby cupped his face in her hand.

 _Having lots of money in my bank account makes me happy. Having money gotten with little effort is even better._

"I knew there was a good man in there." Ruby kissed him, her hands roaming his body.

 _...ugh._

–

"I hate salad." Star grumbled.

"Well, too bad. Until that belly goes you're on a strict diet." John Cena served her dinner at his lavish estate. "You did this to yourself, you know."

"I know. Don't remind me." Star groaned.

"I notice you cancelled your satellite subscription too?" John asked.

"If it's one thing I learned from Wade, it's the value of money." Star tried to smile. "So I'm cutting the fat and starting a savings plan."

"Well done!" John grinned at her. "Just promise me you won't get down on yourself if you have a bad day and slip into old habits. These things take time."

"I'm not going to slip into old habits!" Star growled. "I survived fifteen years on mouldy scraps and abuse, I highly doubt a bit of self-denial is going to kill me."

"Fair call, fair call!" John laughed, holding up his hands defensively. "Just don't be too hard on yourself."

"Hmph." Star replied through a mouthful of steak salad.

"How'd it go at the dojo by the way?" John asked as he started on his own dinner.

Star swallowed. "Pretty good. My chakra paths probably won't ever be the same again, but my jutsu are still pretty strong."

"That's good to hear." John watched her eating. _She's so brave. She's recognised her mistakes and is trying her best to learn from them._

"Hopefully soon I'll be ready to get back in the ring." Star sighed.

"You'll be back before you know it, and better than ever!" John encouraged her.

 _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't get around you.  
_ _I breathe you,  
_ _I taste you,  
_ _I can't live without you.  
_ _I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude.  
_ _I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

 _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't live without you.  
_ _I love you,  
_ _I hate you,  
_ _I can't live without you._

 _I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude,  
_ _I've picked myself up before and now I'm done with you.  
_ _Always.  
_ _Always._

 _ **Always.**_

 _-"Always" Saliva_

* * *

 **So Star's started to pick up the pieces, while Bad News is falling apart. It's time for Star to finally branch out on her own without her guardian - can she make it?**

 **Lots of love to ya'll!**


	43. Consequences

Star trained as hard as she could in the weeks leading up to her first match back. Her stomach was back to being flat (and even starting to form a nice six-pack), her fitness was back up and she was feeling a lot better. Unfortunately, her speed and agility had taken a slight hit – not enough for other people to notice, but Star felt it. It rankled her that one of her strengths had taken a hit, but she had to remind herself that it was her own fault and there was nothing she could do about it. Her chakra paths, while still better than most peoples, had also become slower and clogged up. Finally, her Eye Powers were putting more of a strain on her than ever.

 _More of a reason to never EVER use Puppet Eyes again._ She thought as she pumped iron in the gym.

"You're doing really well Star." John Cena told her later on as they walked out of the gym. "Tomorrow is the big day, when you return to RAW!"

"I can't wait." Star tried to smile. She was terrified. How on earth was she supposed to fight with her new limitations?!

"I bet you can't. Especially as you're up against Mark Henry." John grinned.

"YOU WHAT MATE?!" Star cried. Oh no! No, nope, no way, never, not happening, NO!

"Mark Henry. Thought it'd be best to throw you in the deep end and see how you swim." John told her.

"Thanks John." Star said dryly.

–

It was if time suddenly sped up, because before Star knew it, she was standing in the gorilla position on RAW waiting to walk out and face the Worlds Strongest Man.

"Good luck!" John Cena pecked her cheek before scooting off. Star scowled after him. _Prat._

She fished in her pocket, and pulled out her newest possession – a Star headband, with a single five-pointed star on it.

 _I'll never be weighed down by that anchor ever again._ Star thought as she tied it on.

 _Are you watching Wade? I miss you._

Star shook the thought off as she tied the new headband on. Bad News Barrett was her past. She had to forget him. Besides, she had more important things to worry about...like not getting killed.

 _I'm dead. Dead, dead, dead. Deady, deady dead-set dead. Mark Henry is going to destroy me._

Then something happened that restored her confidence.

"Hey Honey Badger! Mind if we sit ring-side?" Justin Gabriel popped up behind her.

"We think you're gonna beat Mark Henry senseless." Heath Slater appeared.

"YOU GUYS!" Star wrapped up her two best friends in a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Heath grinned, hugging her back.

"Anything to stop us from hearing that depressing Saliva song." Justin joked, patting her back.

So for her first match back, Star walked out confidently to her true music, as part of the Unholy Trio.

 _Black-robed judges bring the gavel down,  
_ _Goodbye.  
_ _Tell me all the ways,  
_ _That I went wrong.  
_ _They'd lock us up forever,  
_ _Given half a chance.  
_ _Out of sight, out of mind,  
_ _Same old dance.  
_

 _Keep the rebels down,  
_ _Kill their every sound...  
_ _The more you try to silence me,  
_ _The more I'm gaining ground!_

Star got into the ring, where the Worlds Strongest Man was waiting. Mark looked down his nose at her, and she gulped.

"You've got this Honey Badger!" Heath called.

"We believe in you!" Justin added.

It was time to prove herself.

The bell rang and Mark headed straight for Star, who immediately went for the ropes. The referee quickly put himself between the two, and Mark was forced to back off.

Star took the time to quickly weave her favourite hand signs. "Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" As Mark rushed her again, Star rolled out of the way and quickly hit all five Paralysis Slaps on Marks leg.

Mark hissed with pain, but didn't fall. Star growled. Her Paralysis Slaps, her number one jutsu and signature move, was considerably weaker than it used to be. Two months of eating nothing but honey and not training had caused a considerable amount of damage. Mark easily picked her up and power slammed her, despite the pain in his leg.

Star hit the mat hard, knocking the wind clear out of her lungs. She quickly rolled out of the way as he went to grab her again, starting a rather boring game of cat and mouse. Star found an opening and tackled Marks bad leg, locking him in a sleeper hold. She had to wear him down, because she couldn't match him in the power stakes anymore.

It was too easy for Mark Henry to lift her up and fall onto his back, squashing Star in the process.

"Oooooh, that's gonna leave a scar." Heath winced.

Star groaned, trying to pull herself up. Mark grabbed her and hit her with another slam. And another. And another.

"Ooooh. Not good. Get up Star!" Justin cried.

Star had to do something, but what? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Ooof!" Mark cried has Star hit him with a deadly right hook. She'd stolen his power with a bright blue eye of Copy Eyes!

Star knew she had to act quickly. She went for his legs with Infinite Paralysis, getting him unsteady. She grabbed her elbow pad and turned it inside out, getting ready for a Bullhammer Elbow.

She hesitated. The Bullhammer was Bad News Barretts move. Did she really want to use it?

Alas, she took too long to decide, and Mark grabbed her ready for the Worlds Strongest Slam.

"Oh no!" Justin and Heath quickly got up on the apron. Annoyed, Mark dropped Star and went after the two, shoving them both back to the ground. He turned back to finish off Star, and walked right into the Wastelands!

One! Two! Three! Star was FINALLY back in the winners books! The Unholy Trio quickly cleared the ring before Mark could catch them, and celebrated up the ramp to boos and jeers.

"The Unholy Trio is BACK, and there's no one on the roster who can beat us now!" Heath clapped his friends on their backs, hyperactive with the victory.

"I don't know. I'm not as strong as I was." Star sighed.

"You just need time Honey Badger. Recovery is a long process." Justin told her as they walked to their locker room.

"I guess so." Star stretched.

As they approached the locker room, they found John Cena waiting for them.

"Can I speak to Star?" He asked.

"I dunno, can you?" Heath gave him a brief look up and down.

"I'll see you boys in a minute." Star waved off her two team mates. She walked with John to his locker room.

"I'm glad you got the victory, even if it was a bit dubious." John grinned at her. "Nothing wrong with a bit of team work."

"Thanks." Star replied. She sighed. "I'm still not 100% yet. If it weren't for my friends I'd have lost again."

"Not really." John turned to face her. "If you'd hit that elbow then it would have been all over. You hesitated."

Star bit her lip.

"Is everything okay?" John pressed.

"The Bullhammer Elbow is Wades move. Not mine." Star looked at her feet.

"Star..." John sighed. He put his arm around her. "Bad News was a lot of things to you, wasn't he?"

"He taught me how to read. I love reading." Star said, leaning into John. "He taught me how to fight. I love fighting. He fed me, gave me a place to sleep, looked after me."

John exhaled.

"But now I'm on my own." Star continued. "He let me go."

"He knows that he's bad for you. He knows he messed up, and he knows that you're far better off without him." John told her. "You don't need him. Look at how you've pulled yourself up on your own."

Star sighed. "He's family to me. We might not be from the same Clan, but we share a name. Legally, even though I'm a Misneach, my name is Star Barrett."

"Not all family is good family." John reminded her.

"But if I don't have Wade..."

"You still have your parents. You still have your Clan." John told her. "You don't need him."

Star inhaled. She thought about everything she had ever been though.

 _You escaped Lyncness on your own. You got yourself healthy and off the honey diet on your own._

Then she exhaled.

"You're right." She smiled. "Thanks John."

"No problem." John grinned back.

Star bit her lip again, before getting on her toes and giving John a kiss.

John nearly fell over. Star was kissing him! FINALLY!

Suddenly, he thought of Randy Orton. He pushed the thought aside. One day, Star and Randy would be friends, and Johns life would be perfect.

He wrapped his arms around Star and returned the kiss eagerly.

Star was happy.

–

"The brand split is over." Heath Slater said at the hotel over breakfast the next morning.

"Oh?" Star raised an eyebrow, enjoying her honey almond cereal.

"Means we'll be all squishy." John Cena pulled a face. "No room in the car park, all the best hotels will be booked out and more competition for match time."

"We'll be fine though, right?" Justin Gabriel asked.

"Absolutely." Beth Phoenix replied. "We're the best of the best at this table."

"We sure are." John smiled at Star, who smiled back. Their fingers interlaced under the table. Both of them were happy, although they'd agreed to take things slowly.

"So we're going to have to put up with Smackdown and their rubbish again." Justin sighed. "Brilliant."

"Oh stop grousing." Star giggled.

 _That means Wade will be here._

 _That means we might be able to be a family again._

–

"Did you see the brand split is over?" Cody Rhodes said to Bad News Barrett as they got ready for their respective matches on Smackdown later that week.

"Yeah." Bad News replied. "Not that it matters much. I'm afraid I have some BAD NEWS for anyone on the roster who thinks they can take ME."

"Whatever. Arrogant SOB." Cody shook his head.

"I'm the Intercontinental Champion and I have been for a long time. I think I've earned the right to be arrogant." Bad News got up and stared down Cody, who got up and glared back.

"Hey guys...Bad News, are you getting into fights again?!" Ruby walked into the locker room.

"No." Bad News replied.

"Yes." Cody smirked.

"Bad News! Really!" Ruby scowled. "You really need to work on that temper of yours."

"I didn't do anything!" Bad News protested as Cody left, laughing.

"Oh really?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh sure, believe Rhodes over me." Bad News sulked.

"Bad News, you're doing so well." Ruby hugged him. "You can't let guys like Rhodes get under your skin. You're better than that."

Bad News pouted.

"And for that, you can make a big donation to the World Wildlife Fund." Ruby scolded him.

"You what mate?!" Bad News cried.

"It seems the only way to get through to you is through your wallet." Ruby wagged her finger at him. "So if you don't behave, I'll fine you."

"Bloody hell...you're a worry woman." Bad News slumped onto the bench.

"I'm also your woman." Ruby smirked, sitting next to him.

Bad News huffed. Ruby kissed him, and he sighed.

 _That brand split thingy means that Star and I will be on the same shows again._ He thought as his tongue slipped past Rubys lips.

 _Maybe we could be a family again..._

* * *

 **So...Star and John Cena are finally together! Will it last? Can Bad News and Star ever be a family?**


	44. The Unholy Challenge

Bad News Barrett walked hand-in-hand with Ruby, who was still impressed with the donation he'd made to charity.

"I always knew you were a good man, really." She squeezed his hand as they headed to catering after dumping their bags in his locker room.

"I'm trying." Bad News shrugged. Inside, he was seething. His poor bank account had taken a nasty hit from that donation, and he was still upset about it.

He thought about Star, and wondered how she was doing. He was still smarting a little from the massive beat-down she'd given him, and he was glad she finally knew the truth.

 _Gosh I miss her though._ He thought. _Even if she is a brat, at least she'd never make me donate to charity!_

He looked at Ruby. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe it was time to see if Star would take him back. He was fond of Ruby, but for all her beauty and maturity she simply didn't understand him.

 _That's what I'll do. I'll go and find Star and see if she'll take me back. Then I'll get rid of Ruby._ He decided.

They continued along into catering, where they both got something to eat (Bad News had steak and salad, while Ruby had a fruit plate). Bad News was feeling a lot better, knowing that soon he would be back with someone who, although she wasn't perfect, wouldn't change him for anything.

Then his world came crashing down.

John Cena walked into catering, hand-in-hand with HIS Star! Bad News nearly choked on his salad.

"What's the matter Bad News?" Ruby asked.

"John Cena...and Star!" Bad News coughed. "I don't believe it!"

"Well what do you know? Didn't think John had such low standards." Ruby said dismissively.

Bad News had to suppress a scowl. Star was an amazing young woman, why couldn't Ruby see that?!

John and Star got some food, and then retreated to a corner to eat. Bad News watched them, sadly. Star looked so happy, her eyes sparkling as John fed her grapes.

He sighed. It was for the best. His little girl was happy now, and away from the influence of Bad News. He smiled forlornly as he resumed eating, his food tasting like cardboard.

 _Ruby's not THAT bad I suppose. I guess I'll get through somehow._ He thought. He smiled at the thought of Star and John getting married and having kids – John would be filthy that instead of going to their maternal grandfather, they'd instead have their dear old Uncle Bad News to spoil them rotten!

 _Star would make a beautiful bride, and any children she had would be gorgeous._ He started planning.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Just planning on Star getting married and me being a doting uncle." Bad News chuckled. Ruby giggled.

"I'm glad you're happy for her." She said. "I was worried that you might be heartbroken."

 _I am. Bitterly heartbroken._ "Only the best for my Star. It's so hard to believe that she was dying when I found her nearly nine years ago." Bad News said. "She was so small, so malnourished and abused and sick. She barely made it up to my hip."

"You sound like a doting parent." Ruby teased. Bad News looked towards Star, who was laughing at something John had said.

"She's my Star..." He sighed.

–

"So, now that we're a team again," Heath Slater stood in front of Star and Justin Gabriel in their locker room, Star with a jar full of honey and Justin playing with this phone. "We have to show the world how dominant we are, especially now that the brands aren't separate anymore."

"We're the Tag Team Champions." Justin pointed out as Star got her hand stuck in her honey jar. "What else do we need to prove?"

"EVERYTHING." Heath replied as Star tried to get her hand loose. "We need other tag teams to be terrified of us. To think twice if they want to challenge us for the Titles."

"And how do you suppose we should make this statement?" Justin narrowed his eyes at one of his best friends as Star fell off her chair, hand still stuck in the honey jar.

"A battle for a shot at the Tag Team Titles, then we take out the challengers at the Royal Rumble." Heath narrowed his eyes right back as Star desperately tried to get her hand free of its sticky prison.

Just then, John Cena walked in, and noticed his girlfriend struggling.

"What on earth have you done to yourself Pooh Bear?" He chuckled, helping Star free.

Justin and Heath looked at each other in horror. _Pooh Bear_?! Sure, "Honey Badger" might not sound tough, but the animal itself was nothing to be messed with, and the nickname "Lucky" had a strong positive connotation and the implication that she could do anything. But _Pooh Bear_?!

"I hate how honey pools at the bottom of the jar." Star pouted, rubbing her sore wrist.

"That is why civilized people use spoons." John teased, kissing the affected appendage. "What are you three up to?"

"We're going to organize a huge number one contenders match for our Tag Team Championships." Justin replied.

"And then in order to prove our superiority, we're going to beat the number one contenders in a ladder match!" Heath added.

Star and Justin glared furiously at Heath. "You didn't mention THAT bit!" Star accused.

"I never got the chance!" Heath defended himself.

"I think it's a great idea! I'll go and talk to the bosses and see what we can do." John smiled.

"WAIT!" Justin and Star cried as John headed off to see about the Tag Team Titles.

Too late, he was gone. The pair turned to Heath, seething.

"Whoops." Heath shrugged sheepishly.

–

"The Usos, the Rhodes Scholars, the Prime Time Players and..." Justin Gabriel gulped. "...Team Hell No."

"Oh hell no!" Heath Slater groaned. "Not those three!"

"Let's just pray that they have a big fight or something and lose. I don't think I could handle Kane in my present condition." Star looked at the card. Four teams in the ring at once. It was a recipe for disaster and although she knew she wasn't at her strongest, disaster was something Star excelled at.

"Here goes nothing." Justin sighed. Together, the three walked out to the ring and sat near the announce table. Their hearts sank as Daniel Bryan, Kane and AJ Lee walked out together, looking like a cohesive unit.

"We're dead. Deady, deady, dead, dead." Star whispered.

"Maybe one of the other teams will win?" Justin said hopefully.

The other teams came out. "Doubtful." Heath groaned as Cody Rhodes ad Damien Sandow started arguing.

The match began, and chaos erupted. The Usos and the Prime Time Players took on the Rhodes Scholars while Team Hell No started picking them to bits. Soon, Team Hell No were beating Darren Young to a pulp while the Usos and the Rhodes Scholars were at each others throats. Titus O'Neil was laid out on the floor outside of the ring.

"Never liked Darren Young. That's twice he's been punted from the Nexus." Star said as Kane chokeslammed him.

"Why'd he get kicked out the second time?" Heath asked.

"CM Punk was still pissed at him about his time in NXT. Plus, Darren was supposed to make sure no Misneaches got into Survivor Series." Star smirked. "Seems Punk met Hubbard the hard way the day he murdered Treelo, and had an inkling he might be back for revenge."

"Yikes." Heath turned back to the action. The Usos had beaten the Rhodes Scholars down to the ground, and had just stopped Daniel Bryan from pinning Darren.

"How is Hubberd anyway?" Justin asked.

Star grimaced. "Dead. He couldn't live without Treelo, although he did his best to help Hazard run the Clan. Had been clean of drugs and alcohol for two weeks when he died of Clan Fever."

"Sorry to hear." Heath sighed.

"On the plus side, Mum and Dad have been clean since I sealed Treelos eyes." Star perked up.

"Nice!" Justin grinned.

Kane was furious, and was letting Daniel know about it. From the sidelines, AJ was screaming obscenities at the pair of them. "We might be in luck!" Heath grinned.

Kane shoved Daniel over, and started hammering away at Jimmy Uso. Enraged, Daniel threw Kane aside and started attacking Jimmy himself. Seeing his twin was in trouble, Jay tried to save him, but Cody got in the way and hit him with the Cross-Rhodes. Kane broke up the three-count, and attacked Cody. The race was on!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Star cried. Kane pinned Cody at the exact same time Daniel pinned Jimmy!

"One! Two! Three!"

"Oh bother." Justin groaned. The Unholy Trio would be at the mercy of Team Hell No at the Royal Rumble.

"This is YOUR fault." Star turned to Heath, who went red.

"Play my music!" Kane demanded.

"NO! Play MY music!" Daniel roared.

"MY MUSIC!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

We know how this fight goes by now.

"WILL YOU TWO CAN IT?!" AJ jumped into the ring. "Play MY music!"

I don't really need to elaborate do I?

"C'mon, let's get the jump on them." Star whispered.

"You go for Kane, we'll take care of the other two...if we can." Justin shot Heath a look of fear.

The Unholy Trio stormed the ring and attacked! AJ was quickly thrown out of the ring, caught by the element of surprise, which left Star to deal with Kane and Heath and Justin to hold off Daniel.

Star lifted Kane onto her shoulders and slammed him to the mat with Wastelands, while Heath flattened Daniel with a Smash Hit followed by Justin hitting the 450 Splash.

Team Hell No were cleared out of the ring. Star high-fived her team mates, who celebrated in the ring.

"We might stand a chance after all!" Justin cheered.

"If we work together, we can do anything and beat anyone!" Heath agreed.

* * *

 **Sorry Bad News, but I'm afraid I've got some...bad news...anyway, he won't be getting Star back in a hurry, she's with John now! Also, the Unholy Trio are up against Team Hell No in a Ladder Match at the Royal Rumble! How much trouble can they get into between now and then? Find out next time!**

 **Right now I really could use some review love, I got a Linkin Park tattoo last Friday (the Hybrid Theory cover like Chester had) and right now my left calf is itching like mad but I can't scratch it because I don't want to ruin my new ink! Hope you all are having a happy holiday season anyway!**


	45. Trying to Remember

Bad News Barrett sat quietly in catering, having just finished his meal. He had a title defense against Zack Ryder later that night, and was trying to stay focused on that and NOT on a certain young lady who he missed dearly.

" _Come and play soccer with me Wade!" Star called from the yard that sat at the back of the apartment block where they lived in London._

" _FOOTBALL you dirty heathen!" Bad News called back. "And I can't, I have to finish this stupid paperwork for work tomorrow!"_

" _Oh c'mon Wade, puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Star begged._

 _Bad News sighed._

" _Oh very well. I'll be down in a minute Lucky!" He threw down his pen and headed downstairs to play with his favourite person on the planet._

Bad News smiled at the memory. Star had been so small, but deadly quick and agile, and she had easily beaten him 8-1.

He shook it off. He was with Ruby now, and besides, he had to defend his Intercontinental Title. He couldn't be reminiscing.

"Hey Bad News! I've got some good news!" Ruby came over and sat next to him. Bad News frowned slightly. Ruby would never sit in his lap like Star would, or throw herself over him. "I'm being trained to be a Diva! I should be ready to wrestle by Elimination Chamber!"

"Well done!" Bad News tried to sound interested. Ruby looked at him quizzically.

"You're not worried about your match tonight are you?" She asked. He shrugged. "You'll beat Ryder easily, no question about it. Don't be such a worry-wart."

"If you say so." Bad News sighed, glad she hadn't clued into what he was really thinking. "So when's your first match?"

"Just after Elimination Chamber they want to try and get me in the ring." Ruby beamed. "I'm so excited! I don't usually get excited, but I'm certainly excited now!"

"I can tell." Bad News forced a smile.

" _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD I'M THE WOMENS CHAMPION OH MY GOD!" Star leapt from bed to bed in the hotel room the night after she won her first Womens Title. "OH MY GOD!"_

" _Lucky, I'm happy for you. Really. But I need to sleep, PLEASE!" Bad News desperately tried to calm her down._

Bad News sighed. _Seriously Ruby. You couldn't even maybe speak a little louder? Jump around a little? You really don't look excited at all._

"You're such a grouch." Ruby chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Anyway, you need to go and get ready. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yup, sure." Bad News gave her a hug before heading to his locker room. _At least you're loud in the bedroom I guess._

–

Bad News Barrett made his way out to the ring with Ruby by his side. Boos and jeers surrounded him, some directed at Ruby, most of them directed at him. He ignored them as usual – he'd show them later when he'd beaten up their precious Zack Ryder and retained his Intercontinental Title.

Ruby stood at ringside, looking focused. Bad News shot her a wry smile before looking out to the ramp.

 _Star would have been plotting. Star would be ready for action. Star is a devious little worm and she'd make sure I won._

Bad News shook himself. He had to stop constantly comparing Ruby to Star. They were two completely different women who had lived two completely different lives.

 _Star is gone. She's John Cenas problem now. You can't have her anymore._

Zack Ryder made his entrance. Bad News snarled. He just wanted this over and done with.

The bell rang and the pair locked up. Bad News quickly took control, holding Zack in a tight headlock that the smaller man only barely escaped from. Zack tried to counter with speed, but only got a boot to the midsection for his trouble.

He groaned in pain as Bad News turned his elbow pad inside out and lined him up for the Bullhammer Elbow. BOOM! Good night Zack Ryder!

"Who's laughing now eh? I'm STILL Intercontinental Champion!" Bad News yelled at the fans who booed him. Ruby slipped into the ring and raised his arm in victory.

" _Wade is a Champion! Wade is a Champion!" Star danced around the ring, pouncing Bad News and hugging him tightly._

 _ENOUGH! No more thinking about Star! I am now BANNING any thoughts of Star whatsoever!_

Bad News put his arm around Ruby, and together they left the ring.

" _Wade is a Champion! Wade is a Champion!"_

–

"Nice work out there Second Son." The Miz walked over to where Bad News Barrett was sitting in catering after his match.

"What do you want?" Bad News scowled, looking up from his phone.

"A bit of help. Surely that isn't too much to ask from a fellow member of my Clan?" Miz smiled as he sat down next to Bad News. "I want to learn how to Imprint."

Bad News barely suppressed a laugh.

"Mate, my Imprint has been sealed. I've been trying to unseal it with no luck whatsoever. I barely remember how it happened." Bad News told him. "Go check the Clan server."

"It only gave me the stupid warning not to do it, and told me what would happen if I did." Miz replied.

"It gives very, VERY clear instructions on how to do it – you have to give your heart and soul over to someone completely." Bad News sighed.

"And you'd know all about that. It's how you saved her life." Miz grinned. "The whole Clan knows about it."

"No doubt with thanks to my pathetic little cousin Sophia." Bad News growled. Sophia was the same age as Star, and had stayed with Team WadeStar for a week once when they were living in London.

"She's still pissed that she had to marry Seth Rollins." Miz chuckled.

"Aren't you betrothed to Maryse?" Bad News raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. And I want to Imprint on her." Miz said triumphantly.

"Why?" Bad News asked.

Miz blinked. "What do you mean, why?"

"Because it's the why that's important." Bad News explained. "If you're only doing it for access to the Silver Eyes, forget it, it will never work." He sighed. "When I Imprinted, all I could think about was Star and her survival. It was the only thing I wanted in the world. Nothing else mattered."

"So I have to clear my mind of everything except Maryse?" Miz pondered.

"Not just your mind – your heart and your soul. I was so angry inside that Star was going to die when she deserved to live. I just wanted her to live and be with me. Of course, if I had paid any attention to the Clan bloodlines I would have known to be careful about Imprinting and maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with her like I did, but I didn't, and to my folly I gave over my heart and soul in exchange for her life." Bad News lectured.

He felt a familiar burning in his chest. He ignored it, knowing it would probably disappear soon, just like it always did.

Miz blinked. "Wow. That's deep. So it will only work if Maryse is about to die?"

Bad News was ready to strangle him. "NO. It will only work if Maryses life and happiness are more important to you than your own! Bloody hell are you not listening to me?!"

Miz scowled. "Geez, no need to get snappy."

"There was also a vow I made." Bad News remembered suddenly. "But I can't for the life of me remember what it was."

"A vow? There's a spell you have to use?" Miz raised an eyebrow. "Sounds more like something you'd expect from the Phenoms or the Misneaches."

"Not a spell, a vow." Bad News struggled to remember. "If I could only remember the vow I made, I could unseal my Imprint."

"Maybe the vow got sealed too?" Miz said. "Anyway, you've been no help whatsoever, so I'm going to ditch you."

"What did you expect?!" Bad News groaned. "Imprinting isn't something simple to be taken lightly!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Miz snapped. "Don't you think I have enough respect for my Clans kekkei genkai?"

"It's deeper than that." Bad News warned him.

"Whatever. I'm going to go and try to Imprint. Wish me luck!" Miz walked off.

Bad News shook his head.

"Good luck – believe me, if you Imprint you're gonna need it!"

–

The burning wasn't going away. Bad News Barrett didn't know what to do. He definitely couldn't tell Ruby, after all if the seal was broken then she'd lose her boyfriend. Every time he had even the slightest thought about Star the burning seared his heart, only to cool back down again once he'd focused on something else.

"Your advice didn't work." The Miz scowled, after Bad News had beaten Jack Swagger in another Title defense a week later.

"Which bit?" Bad News rolled his eyes.

"All of it! The vow, the clearing my mind, the wanting to give my heart and soul." Miz complained.

"It's not WANTING to give your heart and soul, it's actually GIVING it." Bad News corrected him. "And what about the vow?"

"I went and watched your matches when you were under the Silver Eyes, before you beat that ninja leech." Miz told him. "You said that vow a lot."

Bad News felt his eyes widen. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that!?

"Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't touch her." Miz recited.

Bad News couldn't breathe. He bolted out of the locker room, running down the corridor, desperately trying to escape the building. He finally found an exit, and fell to his knees in the snow.

His heart was burning hot. The cold air stung his lungs but he didn't care. He was so close! So close and he could have Star back!

But then he couldn't remember what the Miz had said. A strangled cry came from his lips as the burning eased off and became bearable.

"Dude, you okay?" Miz appeared by his side. "What happened?"

"I thought it was going to break. I thought..." Bad News looked away. It would be a scandal if someone from a Barrett Clan branch family saw him cry!

"You thought you were going to have her back?" Miz asked. Something about the Miz softened a little, as if he was coming to an understanding.

"You don't understand. It's not just about the Imprint." Bad News told him. "That's only one part of it. The rest of it is watching telly together, reading books to each other, fighting over football, teasing each other, having each others backs in a fight, trusting each other with our darkest secrets, being best friends..."

Bad News felt exhausted. "Go get Ruby. Don't tell her anything. I'll do my best to help you Imprint."

"No problem." Miz went off to get Ruby while Bad News shed a few hot tears.

Soon, he was at the hotel, holding Ruby tightly and not wanting to let go.

"What happened Bad News? Talk to me." Ruby pressed.

 _"Wade, are you okay? You've been acting, I don't know, like you're dying or something." Star looked up at him, concerned. "Is this still about the Imprint thing?"_

 _Bad News sighed. "It's a lot of things Star. A lot of things. It doesn't change the fact that I love you to bits though." He kissed her forehead._

 _"Talk to me Wade. Please." Star begged him, wrapping her arms around him. "Please."_

"Just...tired...I guess." Bad News sighed, kissing her forehead and feeling her naked body up against his. "Just stay close to me."

* * *

 **So close! Poor Bad News!**


	46. The Unholy Fever

"I don't know Snowy. What was Heath THINKING?" Star sighed as she made dinner for herself and John Cena, who was coming over that night. "Why did he have to make it a LADDER MATCH of all things?"

Snowy (who was now the size of a small Shetland Pony) looked at his owner quizzically from his perch on her couch.

"I know, right?" Star said, throwing some carrots into a pot of boiling water. "I mean, Daniel Bryan and Kane are formidable on their own, but throw some metal in there and you're just asking for trouble."

Snowy sneezed.

"Anyway, John's coming over soon -," Star started, which made the dog start growling. "SNOWY!"

Snowy continued to growl.

"I don't know what you have against John. He's a really nice bloke, and he looks after me without being overbearing like a certain OTHER person whose name I won't mention." Star pointed out. Snowy looked at her, disgusted. "Weird dog. He hated you! John loves you! What's the matter with you?"

Snowy continued to growl, which turned into angry barking when John knocked on the door. He leapt against the door, doing anything he could to prevent John from entering.

"Sorry John, give me a tick." Star tried to grab the big black dog. "SNOWY!"

The dog gave his mistress a reproachful look, before retreating back to the couch, angry. Star sighed, righted herself and opened the door.

"Hey John." Star kissed her boyfriend as he came in.

"Hey Pooh Bear. Hey Snowy." John walked in and tried to pat the angry dog. Snowy growled again, before getting off the couch and storming off to his (very large) crate and refusing to come out again.

"I don't understand that animal." Star sighed, remembering how Bad News Barrett would often flee screaming from the big black dog. She wondered how her former guardian was doing, whether or not he ever thought about her sometimes.

She shook it off. She didn't miss him. Not at all. Not one little bit. She didn't miss him at all.

"Dogs are weird." John said. "But you are beautiful."

He kissed her. Star felt a pang of something...why wouldn't John kiss her deeper?

–

"RUN!" Randy Orton yelled.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee were hot on his tail.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Alicia Fox was also running scared.

"NO! SAVE ME!" Alberto Del Rio was also terrified.

"What the devil is going on?!" Star poked her head out of the Unholy Trios locker room.

"KANE HAS CLAN FEVER! GET OUT OF HERE!" Alicia told her, before bolting.

Star went deathly white, before slamming the locker room door shut and barricading it with anything she could find.

"Uh...Honey Badger?" Justin Gabriel walked out of the showers. "What's the matter?"

"KANE HAS CLAN FEVER, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Star cried, pushing a large locker in front of the door..

Justin blinked.

"What on earth is Clan Fever?" He asked.

Star stopped barricading the door and grabbed the disinfectant spray.

"No mortal diseases can affect a Clansman, although we can be carriers of various viruses and bacteria. However, there is one illness that targets us, and that's Clan Fever, which can be deadly!" Star started spraying the place.

Heath Slater also walked out of the showers. "The hell...?" He saw the barricaded door.

"Apparently Kane has something called Clan Fever that can be deadly to the Clans." Justin told him.

Star sighed.

"Biology lesson." She said. "Mortals have 26 chromosomes, with the exception of a few genetic defects. Clansmen have a magical 27th chromosome made purely of magic, which allows us to use our powers and live long lives. Clan Fever targets that chromosome, feeding off the magic."

"Oh." Heath looked confused.

"Don't we have a 2 on 1 handicap match against Kane tonight?" Justin asked Heath.

"Well, Honey Badger can stay here." Heath suggested.

"Guys, mortals might not be affected by Clan Fever, but they can be carriers for it!" Star wailed. "If you guys pick up the disease, you could infect me!"

Heath and Justin looked at each other, before grabbing anything they could and helping Star barricade the door.

"We'll stay right here until Kane has left the building. Then we'll head straight to the hotel and pray that you haven't caught it!" Justin said, grabbing another can of disinfectant and spraying what he could.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. "Pooh Bear, what on earth are you three doing?!" John Cena called.

"KANE HAS CLAN FEVER AND IT COULD KILL ME!" Star called back. "YOU COULD BE CARRYING IT!"

John groaned. Last thing he needed was a magical illness traveling through the WWE.

"I'll talk to Vince about it, meanwhile you three just sit tight and don't let Pooh Bear out of your sight!" John told them, quickly heading to Vince McMahons office.

Heath and Justin snickered.

"WHAT?" Star rounded on them.

" _Pooh Bear_." Heath laughed.

"Oh shut up" Star threw a can of disinfectant at him. "Wade had a silly pet name for me too, remember?"

"Yeah, but you have to admit, "Lucky" sounds a lot cooler than some fat Disney character." Justin giggled.

"I hate you guys." Star glared as the two men laughed at her.

–

"RUN FOR IT!" The Miz sailed past Bad News Barrett, who was not in the mood. He grabbed Miz by the collar, nearly choking him.

"Why are we running?" He glared at the younger man.

"KANE HAS CLAN FEVER!" Miz yelped.

Bad News smirked.

"Already had Clan Fever when I was a child. No need for me to worry." He chuckled, letting Miz go. Miz bolted, terrified.

Bad News confidently strode down to his locker room and settled down to watch the show on his monitor. Making sure Ruby wasn't around, he reached into his bag and grabbed himself a jar of honey.

–

"GUYS! Vince says the Unholy Trio still have to compete tonight!" John groaned through the door.

"But what about Star?!" Heath Slater called through the barricade.

"You guys will have to figure something out, and quickly, because the match is coming up soon!" John replied. He was worried, what if Star caught Clan Fever?

"Guys, I think I have an idea." Justin Gabriel said, looking thoughtful.

–

 _I've had enough,_

 _I'll make 'em see,_

 _They'll never take another drop of blood from me._

 _And judge you all,_

 _One final bow,_

 _I'll be your end of days!_

"What on earth?" Michael Cole looked at JBL, confused.

"I think they're worried about the Clan Fever thingy that's been going around." JBL looked just as confused.

The Unholy Trio had come down to the ring, all of them wearing long-sleeved surgical gear with gloves, masks and hair nets. On Stars belt were about six tins of disinfectant. As Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel entered the ring, she threw them a tin, which they immediately sprayed Kane with.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kane groaned. "Look, I'm not that sick, I swear it!"

"Better safe than sorry, we don't want Star getting infected!" Heath said.

The bell rang and the match started. Justin and Heath immediately tried to gang up on Kane, desperately trying to beat him down. Heath tried to go for his legs while Justin launched an aerial assault.

Annoyed, Kane shoved them both away and began to hammer down blows on them. He threw Heath into Justin, sending both men down in a heap. The pair got up and tried to mount an offense again, but Kane was too strong.

Star hissed. Kane was about to lift Heath up for a deadly Chokeslam! Using her quick thinking, she looked Kane dead in the eyes and activated X-Ray Eyes!

Kane panicked, shielding his eyes and dropping Heath, which allowed Heath to recover and hit the Smash Hit, followed by Justin hitting the 450 Splash! Kane was defeated, and furious.

Star jumped into the ring as Kane rolled out and started spraying her team mates with disinfectant. Just then, Teddy Long came out.

"That was some sneaky business out there Star." He said, annoyed. "I think that even counts as an unfair advantage."

"What, and Kane doesn't have an unfair advantage over these two?!" Star shot back as Heath and Justin continued to spray the ring.

"So now your match at the Royal Rumble has a new stipulation. If at any time Star uses any of her Eye Powers for whatever reason, the Unholy Trio will LOSE the Tag Team Titles!" Teddy announced.

Heath and Justin glared at Star.

"Whoopsie." Star shrugged sheepishly.

"We're doomed." Justin told Heath.

"Don't worry guys, I think I have a plan." Star began to plot again.

–

Ruby sat next to Bad News Barrett in catering, carrying a plate of fruit and nuts.

"You look exasperated." She said, getting started on her almonds. Bad News had his face firmly planted in his hand.

"Those three idiots." He groaned. Ruby looked at the monitor, and saw the Unholy Trio spraying the ring with disinfectant while wearing their protective kit. "Bloody over-reacting to the whole Clan Fever rumour."

"But couldn't Star die if she catches Clan Fever?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. But she's already HAD Clan Fever." Bad News told her. "You can only catch Clan Fever once, then you're immune to it for life. Star had Clan Fever when I found her, Lyncness must have picked it up from somewhere."

"Oh, so she can't catch it again?" Ruby giggled. "Talk about making a mountain out of a mole hill."

Bad News sighed. Just then, a couple of sound technicians walked in.

"Yeah, apparently the Phenom Clan were playing with trying to make a vaccine for Clan Fever. That's how Kane got it." One said.

"Really? Must be a mutant strain or something." The other replied.

"Anyway, you have a tag team match next week with Cesaro...uh, Bad News?" Ruby turned to where Bad News had been sitting, but he was gone.

The moment he'd heard the words "mutant strain" he'd bolted straight back to his locker room, barricading himself in and spraying everything he could with disinfectant!

* * *

 **Well, explains why Star was so sick when Bad News first found her. Although what does the new match stipulation mean for the Unholy Trio in their quest to retain the Tag Team Championship against Team Hell No? Find out next time!**


	47. Nexus AGAIN

Bad News Barrett groaned.

"So you're telling me that Daniel got us all worked up for nothing?" He glared at The Miz.

"Yup. Kane was only reacting to the test vaccine. Unfortunately though, it doesn't provide any immunity to Clan Fever. We're still screwed on that note."

"Swell." Bad News stirred his coffee. They were sitting in catering, the meetings starting to become a usual thing for them.

"I felt the burning last night too." Miz said. "Maryse and I were getting it on and -,"

"Miz, I really don't need to know." Bad News frowned, sipping the coffee that was far too hot.

"You said it was the first signs of the Imprint. Boy oh boy I can't wait to try out Silver Eyes!" Miz grinned.

"Yeah, and be totally taken advantage of." Bad News said bitterly, thinking of a certain Great Dane/Alsatian hybrid that he'd bought while under the influence of the Silver Eyes.

 _I actually miss that mutt. I also miss that mutts owner._

Miz laughed as Bad News started thinking about his cat, Midnight, who also missed her canine companion.

"Maryse wouldn't do that to me." Miz said, sipping his sports drink.

"Maryse is as much a Barrett as you and I are." Bad News warned him. "And Barretts love to take advantage of any given situation."

"Which is what landed you in trouble in the first place. Trying to take advantage of a Misneach far from home." Miz grinned.

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for that meddling Nexus." Bad News growled. "Can you believe they're actually trying to get recognized as the sixth Great Clan?"

"Are they insane?" Miz rolled his eyes. "Don't answer that, I think I already know."

"Tell me about it." Bad News sighed.

Ruby walked over with a plate of fruit. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"Ruby." Miz nodded a little too curtly.

"What's up?" Bad News greeted her.

"Nexus is back." Ruby told them.

The pair growled.

"Speak of the devil." Miz looked livid. "I'm going to go and see if I can get a match against Punk."

"Have fun with that. Give him an extra Skull-Crushing Finale for me." Bad News snarled. Miz stalked off, his good mood ruined by the news.

"You guys are taking it hard." Ruby noticed.

"Ruby, if it wasn't for Nexus..." Bad News stopped when he realized what he was about to say. If it wasn't for Nexus, he'd still be the happiest man alive. If it wasn't for Nexus, Star would still be his, and she'd still have a sister.

"You're the one who created the Nexus. Shouldn't you be more supportive?" Ruby asked.

It took everything Bad News had not the flip the table. Yes, he had created the Nexus, but that had purely been to even things up with WWE Management and show them that they could NOT push their talent around. It wasn't about getting revenge on the Clans, or killing people.

"Ruby, they KILLED Stars sister. They're doing everything they can to try and destabilize the Clans. Plus they brutally kicked me out." He told her, trying to keep his temper under control.

"No need to get snappy." Ruby bit back. "Please don't tell me you're still hung up on that brat."

Bad News snarled.

"That BRAT was my family for nine bloody years!" He hissed. "I'm not going to leave you, but I won't let you run down Star."

"Hmph." Ruby scowled back.

Bad News got up and walked away before he did something he regretted. His body burned angrily, but not quite hot enough to break the seal.

–

The Miz stormed out to the ring where CM Punk and his Nexus were waiting. Leeches had to be eliminated. Miz might not have been a member of the Barrett Clan Main Family but he was still a Barrett. He was still a Clansman. He was still infuriated by the gall of the Nexus.

He got into the ring and sized up Punk. Punk looked furious, his eyes a hazy green colour, the scar left by the failed attempt at Puppet Eyes against Star.

"Hello Miz. Bad News send you out here because he can't deal with me himself?" Punk teased as the bell rang to start the match.

"The second son has better things to do than deal with trash like you." Miz fired back. "Besides, I asked him for the opportunity to dispose of you myself."

"Touching." Punk sneered.

They locked up and the fight was on. Miz quickly went for a cover, wanting to humiliate the leader of the Nexus. Punk quickly kicked out and glared at Miz.

"Pathetic." He spat. He went on the attack, aiming for Mizs legs with kicks, finishing with a kick to the gut. He was about to hit a finishing blow when Miz felled him with a kick of his own, sending the Straight-Edge Superstar to the mat.

"YOU'RE pathetic! Learn your place mortal!" Miz hissed. He aimed another kick at Punks torso, hitting him in the guts. He got to the mat and locked Punk into an abdominal stretch, aiming to hurt the leader of the Nexus as much as he could. "Leeches are scum, and must be killed."

Punk growled. "I am NOT a leech!"

He threw Miz to the ground and stomped him. "I am the leader of the Nexus, the next Great Clan!"

He went to the ropes and climbed to the top, going after Miz with a flying clothesline. Miz tried to fight back, but was hit with a swinging neckbreaker. He tried to get into the corner and get up, but was hit with a running knee from Punk, who followed up with a bulldog.

Punk smirked. It was over. He raised his arms to his followers, who raised their arms back. Getting into position, he prepared Miz for a Go To Sleep.

" _God save our Queen!_ "

Punk spun around to face the stage as "Rebel Son" started playing, and out walked the Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett! Almost immediately, the Nexus rushed to attack their former leader. Meanwhile, the Miz got the jump on Punk and hit the Skull-Crushing Finale!

One! Two! Three! Punk was defeated AGAIN. Meanwhile, Bad News struggled to contain the forces of the Nexus.

The crowd roared as Miz ran to help. Soon, it was Bad News against David Otunga while the Miz kept the others at bay with a chair.

"You don't worry me at all Barrett. Remember who pinned you at Survivor Series?" Otunga threw Bad News onto the stage with a nasty slam. Bad News growled, and speared Otunga to the ground. He slammed his fists into Otungas face as hard as he could, his body on fire. Otunga had been the one who had betrayed him to Punk. He had locked Star away in a packing crate, her worst fear. He had humiliated Bad News at Survivor Series, when Star had needed him most.

The lights flickered, and Michael Cole stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" He said. Bad News continued smashing Otunga to a pulp. "Uh...Bad News? That includes you."

"Bugger off Cole, don't you DARE speak to me like that!" Bad News was up at once, furious. Miz quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Bad News." He warned.

"I have an email from management." Michael began. Everyone groaned. "And I quote: Bad News, you seem to have a lot of pent-up anger towards Mr. Otunga."

"Really?" Bad News growled, Miz holding him back.

"So I propose that at the Royal Rumble, it will be David Otunga verses Bad News Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship! Also, we will see The Miz take on CM Punk in a Steel Cage Match!"

"Sounds good to me!" Miz grinned at Bad News, who snarled back.

"On the condition that Bad News stops trying to kill Otunga at the moment." Michael finished.

"Fine." Bad News snapped. He grabbed his Intercontinental Title and stormed out of the arena. Miz hissed a sigh of relief.

"You okay man?" He asked as he walked beside Bad News back to the locker rooms.

"Never bloody better." Bad News snapped, his English accent stronger than ever.

"Buddy, listen to me. Otunga is small fry. You don't need to worry about him." Miz tried to cool the irate Brit down. Bad News responded by slamming him up against a wall.

"He pinned me at Survivor Series in under THREE. BLOODY. MINUTES." Bad News thundered. "When Star NEEDED me the most. He EMBARRASSED me."

"You'd just had your kekkei genkai sealed man, you weren't 100%!" Miz coughed. "Can you let me go?!"

Bad News growled, before releasing the Miz.

"Jeez man! I'm glad your brother is the Head of the Clan and not you!" Miz rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "You let that temper loose at the Royal Rumble and Otunga is going to eat you alive!"

He quickly cleared out when Bad News made to attack him again.

–

" _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: DON'T. TOUCH. HER!"_

Bad News Barrett was hidden away in his old killing chamber, which Ruby still didn't know about. He was watching some of his old matches, from back when he still had his kekkei genkai...when he still had her.

The chamber itself was starting to lose its smell of death and fear. Amusingly, Bad News had found the body of Ronald Lyncness, still submerged in the packing crate, half-decomposed and rotten.

Bad News sighed. He was sat on a stool in front of the television, his favourite pair of jeans on, soaked with years of blood from various victims. His heart hurt to think he would never kill again. He'd never hear a victim screaming in pain, begging for mercy, and getting paid a pretty penny to do so.

He got up as on-screen Team WadeStar engaged in a very disgusting make-out session in the middle of the ring. He needed to fight someone. Not a sanitized WWE fight, a fight in some basement parking lot somewhere, where the only rule was to stay alive. Where you could kill an opponent if you really wanted. Where the match didn't stop until the victor said so. Where winning got you a whole heap of good coin and filled your bank account to the brim.

He groaned. His precious bank account. It wasn't looking healthy at all, what with all the donations and charitable acts he'd been committing recently.

(NOTE: by unhealthy, I mean less than eight figures. Yes, I know for most people that would still be awesome, but remember, Bad News is a greedy drama-queen)

He looked at the screen. The Wade Barrett on-screen was single-handedly destroying the Nexus, powered by the Silver Eyes. Bad News watched as his former clean-shaven, long-haired self threw David Otunga from the ring into the announce table.

He had to beat Otunga. He had to keep his Intercontinental Title, and he had to get revenge for Survivor Series.

" _Anything for my beloved Lucky."_ The Wade Barrett on-screen threw himself onto one knee and bowed his head to his beloved Lucky Star, who threw her arms around him.

 _Geez, she's grown. My Star. My Star who I taught how to fight and how to read and I gave her a birthday and we fought side-by-side and we threw snow at people and stole money from homeless people and ate lots of honey and we had fun._ Bad News smiled at the screen.

Suddenly, his phone went off. It was Ruby, wondering where he was.

"I'm just out walking, I'll be home soon if you want to come over?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll bring dinner over." Ruby replied. "See you in about twenty minutes!"

Bad News hung up. He sighed, turned off the television, and headed back to the Barrett Manor to get changed and hopefully get lucky with Ruby.

* * *

 **So the Nexus is back AGAIN. What devious plans do they have now? Also, Bad News Barrett has a chance at redemption against David Otunga, the man who betrayed him and beat him at Survivor Series! Can he beat Otunga and restore his self-confidence? And will The Miz succeed in Imprinting on Maryse? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Also, YAY BRISBANE HEAT! As a cricket fan who loves T20, I nearly had a heart attack tonight when the game came down to the wire! This is why I prefer Test matches!**


	48. The Unholy Rumble

"I really, really, REALLY hope you have a plan Honey Badger, or we're toast." Heath Slater groaned as the Unholy Trio sat in their locker room, watching the beginning of the Royal Rumble pay-per-view on their monitor.

"Trust me. I got this." Star grinned.

"I'm glad you do." Justin Gabriel sighed. "Remember, you can't use your Eye Powers under ANY circumstances."

"I know." Star smirked. Justin and Heath shot each other a worried look.

"Hey Trio!" John Cena suddenly burst in, all energy. "Good evening Pooh Bear!"

Heath and Justin both snorted as John kissed Star. "Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"I just got the news that all three of you will be in the Royal Rumble match tonight!" John told her, grinning. "So even if you guys lose tonight, you still have a chance to have a win!"

"We will NOT lose tonight." Star narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I have a plan."

"Okay, okay, don't eat me!" John chuckled. Star sighed and sat down.

" _Oh, so you have a plan do you?! You better have thought this through Lucky, because I'm not saving your backside this time!" Bad News Barrett narrowed his eyes at her._

" _...I think I need a new plan." Star mused as Bad News slapped his forehead._

John sat next to her, and she leaned into him. _I have to train myself to make sure my plans are foolproof now. John won't do it for me. He's not devious enough._

She sighed again.

"What you thinking about?" John asked, putting his arm around her and nuzzling her.

"Just going over the plan in my head, making sure it's foolproof." Star wasn't exactly lying.

–

" _God save our Queen!"_

Bad News Barrett felt nervous, which was making him angry, which in a way was making him glad. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

Ruby walked to the ring with him, looking determined. Star watched on the monitor, and noticed that she didn't hold his hand or wrap herself around his arm. She turned to John Cena, and wrapped her hands around his bicep. He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

Bad News got into the ring and did his usual entrance. He could still feel the burning throughout his body, putting him on edge.

The burning only got worse as David Otunga walked out. Survivor Series played over and over again in the mind of Bad News, the feeling of having let down his best friend, the disgust at being eliminated by a mortal, the anger at the man who had betrayed him.

Otunga got into the ring, and the match started. Similar to Survivor Series, Bad News quickly got the upper hand before Otunga fought back. Within three minutes, Otunga went for the pin.

 _NO!_

Bad News shoved Otunga off him. _I can't let her down again. I can't. I can't!_

The burning became unbearable as Bad News let his mind wander to Star. Was she watching? Did she care? Was she cheering on Otunga?

 _Please, break the seal, I need the Silver Eyes NOW!_ He silently begged as he scrambled to a corner. Otunga grabbed him and threw him back to the centre of the ring, before hitting a leg drop. He then locked on a sleeper hold, making Bad News cry out in pain.

 _Please. Please. I have to win. Star..._

He struggled to escape.

"BAD NEWS!" Ruby cried, slamming the mat, trying to get Bad News back into the match.

 _Ruby. Thank you. But I can't._ Bad News looked at her as he prepared to tap.

Suddenly, the Titantron lit up.

 _We walk alone,_

 _In the unknown,_

 _We live to win another victory..._

The music stopped, but it was enough to distract Otunga. Bad News broke the hold and slammed Otunga down with a clothesline.

In her locker room, Star grinned. She looked down at her phone and typed in a message.

"Thanks mate. Now you two get into position for our Tag Team match-up." She hit send.

John raised an eyebrow. Star smirked secretively.

Meanwhile, the song had seemed to awaken something in Bad News. Memories of when he'd had to protect Star, without the help of the Imprint, because he believed that she was capable enough to protect herself. She was easily able to take care of herself, it was just that no one had believed it.

His body burned like wildfire, and instead of resisting, he let it go. The Imprint was never coming back. Never. He had to accept that. But he could still love Star, no matter who she was with.

He finally shrugged Otunga off, and slammed him to the mat with a clothesline. He picked Otunga up and hit him with a pumphandle slam. The burning powered him, almost like a weaker version of the Silver Eyes.

Otunga got up, and was immediately knocked back down again by a Bullhammer Elbow. One. Two. Three. Bad News Barrett had retained his Intercontinental Championship.

"Well done!" Ruby got into the ring to lift his arm in victory.

" _Wade is a Champion! Wade is a Champion!"_ Bad News sighed as he heard Stars excited voice in his head. He hugged Ruby, making her squirm.

"Bad News!" She scolded him. "Come on, you need to get ready for the Rumble."

He took her hand as they walked back to the backstage area. She seemed okay with that.

Relationship goals?

–

"End of Days" played loudly as the Unholy Trio walked down for their match against Team Hell No. In the ring stood Kane and Daniel Bryan, with AJ Lee at ringside.

"We're dead. Deady, deady, dead, dead." Heath Slater groaned.

"I have a plan, trust me." Star insisted.

"I hope you're right. Look at how pale poor Justin is." Heath pointed. Justin Gabriel looked ready to faint!

The two men got in the ring, and Star stood at ringside opposite AJ. The pair glared at each other across the ring.

Teddy Long then walked out, and stood with Star to make sure she didn't use her Eye Powers. Star smirked. Foolish mortal.

The match started. Immediately Daniel got the upper hand on Heath, who quickly tagged in the speedier Justin.

Justin gaped at him in horror, before trying his best to keep up with the Head of Clan Grey Goat. Daniels beard and hair were just getting longer, increasing his power and making it difficult for Justin to get any offense in.

"How's your mortals Star?" AJ taunted from across the ring.

"Just fine, thank you!" Star retorted as Daniel tagged Kane in. "Or not..."

Kane was feeling very confident and very malicious. Neither Justin nor Heath stood a chance against the Big Red Monster.

"Any moment now..." Star muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Kane reeled in agony. He screamed loudly, giving Justin a chance to tag Heath in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Teddy yelled at Star, who smirked.

"Nothing." Star replied. "Not using my Eye Powers at all."

Suddenly, from the stage, walked out none other than Emma and Adam Rose! Emma had Kane hooked with Pain Eyes, while Adam stared at Daniel and AJ, daring them to do anything that would necessitate him activating Pain Eyes as well!

"You...you...you!" Teddy fumed as Heath slammed Kane to the ground. "Stop this! Block them with your X-Ray Eyes like you did against Punk!"

"Can't. You said that under no circumstances was I to use any of my Eye Powers." Star replied.

"You...you...you!" Teddy spluttered.

It didn't take long until Heath had pinned Kane, and the Unholy Trio retained their Championships.

"Nice work guys!" Star high-fived her fellow Misneaches.

"I knew you had a plan!" Justin hugged Star.

"You were as pale as a zombie earlier!" Heath accused.

Team Hell No fumed as the group headed backstage to their locker room, while Teddy was as red as a beetroot. The little brat had outsmarted him!

–

"CLASSIC!" Bad News Barrett chortled in his locker room, watching the end of the Tag Team Title match.

"If I were Teddy I would have disqualified them and made them hand over the Titles. Absolutely underhanded and disgusting." Ruby sniffed disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, it was all within the rules." Bad News looked at Ruby, who glared at him. He sighed. "Although it wasn't fair, I agree." He added with a groan.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Ruby smiled at him.

 _I am THIS close to dumping her, murdering John Cena and kidnapping Star!_ Bad News thought furiously as Ruby helped The Miz get ready for his match against CM Punk. _Why is she even with me if she doesn't like how I am?!_

"I'm ready." Miz stood up as Maryse straightened his jacket. "Time to beat up Punk again."

"Have fun." Bad News said bitterly.

"You okay?" Ruby asked quizzically as Miz and Maryse left.

"Just peachy." Bad News bit.

Meanwhile, Miz walked down the ramp to where the Steel Cage surrounded the ring, waiting for the pain and chaos to come.

"Here. It's the synthetic stuff, so be careful." David Otunga handed a vial over to Punk, who grinned and gulped the concoction down in one swallow.

"No problem." Punk handed the now empty vial back to Otunga, who smirked.

Punk watched as Otunga quickly left the Cage. Now it was just Miz and Punk.

The bell rang, and the match started. The pair locked up in the middle of the ring, before Miz went on the offensive, whipping Punk into the side of the Cage. As Punk got up, he clotheslined Punk into the unforgiving steel again. He grabbed Punk for a back-breaker, leaving Punk broken in the middle of the ring.

"Too easy. You lose." Miz smirked, getting ready to climb out of the Cage and embarrass Punk some more.

Punk wasn't having it. With an evil smile, he caught Mizs eye. Suddenly, Miz was surrounded by Cage walls!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Miz cried in fury as Punk laughed. "Your eyes were sealed!"

"You should know by now Miz that I will ALWAYS find a way to get what I want." Punk sneered. He slammed Miz with the Go To Sleep, before escaping the Steel Cage.

"That was unreal!" Luke Gallows clapped his mentor on the back.

"I knew that stuff would work!" Husky Harris grinned.

Star saw what had happened on the monitor she was watching. With Emma and Adam Rose close behind her, they bolted out into the arena.

"HOW?" Star cried. "How did you break the seal?!"

"Now why would I tell you?" Punk sneered. "Little wench!"

Rage blinded Star. She was NOT little! She was about to march down to the ring and give Punk the beating of a lifetime, when something stopped her.

The "L" word was what killed Treelo. The "L" word and Puppet Eyes. Star grimaced, fighting as hard as she could to choke back her anger.

She had to find out how Punk could still use her sisters eyes. She snarled, before activating Truth Eyes and hooking Punk, who still needed to rest his eyes after using his powers. Through his eyes she saw the Nexus approach a beautiful tree whose deep green leaves had golden veins. She saw them stab the tree and steal the sap.

"You stole sap from our Lionswoods!" She fumed.

Punk growled. He hadn't wanted them to find out so soon! Now they'd never be able to steal more sap, instead they'd have to rely on the synthetic copy that Otunga made, which wasn't nearly as powerful.

Star felt burning rage with every split-second that passed. But she forced herself to turn around and walk backstage. Adam shot Emma a worried look, before following her back to the locker room, where she called Hazard and told him what had happened.

–

The crew were cleaning up for the evening, and Star should have been at the hotel already. The Unholy Trio had done okay in the Royal Rumble, at least until Beth Phoenix distracted Star with a tub of honey, and Star had dragged her team mates out of the ring going after it. They were a bit miffed, but they understood.

She wanted John Cena, she wanted her boyfriend to come and give her a hug and tell her everything was okay, but he was busy with the post-pay-per-view interviews and fan meets.

"I'll see you in the morning, and we'll have breakfast, okay?" He'd assured her. That didn't help her now though.

She sat in the locker room, holding her star headband and sighing. The Vipers weren't going to hand over the Lionswoods so easily. Centuries ago, those Lionswoods had been the catalyst of the Misneach powers. Centuries ago, the Misneaches had nearly taken over the world and wiped the other Clans out. The Vipers wouldn't let that happen again.

"Hey kid." She heard a familiar voice at the door, deep and calm.

She didn't look at him. Because she knew if she did she'd run straight into his arms and beg him never to leave her again.

"Hi Wade." She sighed, fiddling with the headband.

"You waiting on the other two?" He asked.

"Yeah. They got pretty beat up in the Rumble." She mumbled. _When I dragged them out of the ring accidentally and accidentally gave them concussions..._

"That was some pretty creative thinking you came up with tonight to win the Tag Titles." He smiled, even though she wouldn't look at him. "I also wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You didn't let Punk win."

She still wouldn't turn her head, but she did smile.

"Thanks Wade." She whispered.

With a smirk, he carefully set something down on the bench next to her. He ruffled her hair, and then headed off to go and find Ruby, who was his chauffeur for the evening. They were traveling with The Miz and Maryse to the next show.

Star finally looked up, watching his retreating back. _I miss you Wade._ She thought sadly. Then she noticed what he'd left on the bench for her.

"HONEY!" She squealed in joy, all of the worries and stresses of the night forgotten, replaced by sweet, oozy, sticky goodness that it took the cleaners a good solid hour to clean up!

* * *

 **Thank you so much shiki94 for all of your awesome reviews! Definitely made my day easier!**

 **Game time: If you want a little profile bling, chose the one thing out of the five options below that you value most and I will tell you which Clan you're from!**

 **Power  
** **Love  
** **Courage  
Family  
Sanity**


	49. Challenge Accepted!

"YOU CUT DOWN OUR LIONSWOODS?!" Star roared in fury.

"Better than you getting a hold of them again and trying to take over the world!" Randy Orton fired back.

The pair were stood in catering, and Star, along with Emma and Adam Rose, had confronted Randy about the state of the former Misneach Lionswoods.

"Obviously we missed one though, if Punk got a hold of the sap." Randy added.

"You need to return the tree NOW. It's ours and we need it back!" Star demanded.

"Or else you'll do what, Misneach?" Randy stood nose-to-nose with Star. "You and your Clan have nothing to give us in return, nor are you in any way a threat. We will find the tree and we will destroy it."

"Like hell you will!" Star snarled.

"HEY! HEY! Easy!" John Cena cried, rushing in and seeing the scene. "Chill out!"

"CHILL OUT?!" Star growled. "This mans Clan has destroyed our sacred forest and now won't return the last tree so we can at least have SOMETHING of our heritage that they stole from us back!"

"You get your grubby paws on that tree and you'll throw the whole world into chaos again." Randy shot back.

"HEY!" John tried to get between them. "Look, can't this be sorted out with some diplomacy and some talking? Please?"

"Not going to happen." Randy scowled.

"Never." Star added, before storming off, Emma and Adam following after shooting filthy looks at Randy.

John sighed sadly. "Please, can't you just get along with her? She's a really good kid, really!"

"A GOOD kid?" Randy looked at him incredulously. "She's a Misneach. She was raised by a Barrett, the WORST of them in my opinion. Plus this is no discussion for mortals."

Randy turned on his heel and left, leaving John feeling torn between the man he loved and the woman he loved.

–

"Can't you and Randy just talk things out?" John Cena pleaded with Star as she got ready for a match against Charlotte Flair.

"This isn't something that gets talked about over tea and crumpets John. Besides I hate tea." Star tied on her headband. "This has been brewing for two hundred years, and to now find out that only one of our sacred trees is still alive hurts."

"Randy wasn't the one who cut down the trees Pooh Bear." John pointed out.

"His Clan did. He approves of it too." Star pulled on her elbow pads. "We were displaced from our homes and our Clan decimated. You can't understand John."

"I can get the gist of it!" John defended himself. Star looked coldly at him.

"Can you John? If it weren't for Clan Viper, I wouldn't have nightmares every night. I wouldn't be scared of the dark or enclosed spaces." She told him. "And I wasn't the only Misneach that happened to. My aunt was six years old when she was taken and killed. I would have been killed too if I hadn't escaped."

John gulped. He didn't really know the details of what had happened to Star in her childhood, but he knew it wasn't pretty.

Star looked away. The only person who knew the true horror of what she had been through was Bad News Barrett, who had coaxed the sick and twisted tale out of her one day after he'd accidentally triggered her fight or flight response with a friendly hair-tug long ago back in England.

 _Why couldn't we have stayed in England..._ Star thought. She shook it off. If they'd stayed in England, she would have never met Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Beth Phoenix or Ezekiel Jackson. She definitely would never have met her boyfriend.

 _But I'd still have Wade..._

"The fact is John, that I won't go easy on Randy. He won't go easy on me either. You need to stay out of this." Star shook herself off.

John looked at her sadly. He hated it when Randy and Star were at each others throats. Why couldn't they just get along for his sake?

Just then, Emma and Adam Rose walked in.

"Find anything?" Star asked.

"The location of the tree, thanks to Hazard and the Head of Clan Barrett. Hazard is furious. He wants to know how the hell Punk found out about the Lionswoods." Emma told her.

"What a Lemon." Adam added.

"Lyncness had a small library dedicated to the Great Five. He got a lot of the information he has from past Heads of the Clan." Star said bitterly. "It wouldn't surprise me to know that Punk got a hold of that library now that Lyncness is dead."

"You kidding me? LEMON!" Adam groaned. "If Punk has a library on us, we are toasted."

"OUR Clan fed that monster information?!" Emma cried.

"Apparently since we were chased out of Ireland we've been strapped for cash." Star scowled. "We'd be fine if we didn't constantly piss our earnings up against a wall and cry foul."

"That's rubbish, we've been swimming in money for ages." Emma snapped.

"Yeah, but remember, it all goes back to alcohol and drugs." Adam reminded her. "My mother once showed me the ledgers. We barely get by, even though there's so much money in that village it's ridiculous."

Emma growled.

–

"I almost did it!" The Miz burst into the locker room, loudly.

"I'm thrilled for you." Bad News replied dryly. "Almost did what?"

"IMPRINTED!" Miz yelled. "Seriously, I thought I was going to die."

"We could be so lucky." Bad News frowned. _Lucky. Lucky, Lucky, Lucky. Lucky, Lucky. That word rings a bell for some reason..._

Suddenly Bad News groaned, his heart burning. "Bloody...hell...!" He managed, keeling over.

"Your Imprint playing up again?" Miz asked in mock sympathy.

"I am going to strangle you at the next available opportunity!" Bad News hissed.

"What's going on?" Ruby walked in. "Bad News, are you threatening people again?"

"Of course not." Bad News replied, starting to feel better.

"Then what was that I heard as I walked in?"

"A fucking promise."

Miz snorted with laughter as Ruby turned bright scarlet.

"A donation to World Vision." She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

Bad News snarled, before storming off in a huff.

–

"Stupid Randy." Star muttered as she walked down the corridor, not really paying attention to where she was going.

"Stupid Ruby." Bad News Barrett muttered as he walked along the corridor, also not really paying attention to where he was going.

As you can imagine, the head-on collision was hilarious.

"Watch it Pom!" Star growled.

"Out of my way, Convict!" Bad News snarled back.

They both laughed.

"Any luck with the Lionswoods?" Bad News leaned against a wall.

"The Vipers cut them all down once we left Ireland. They missed one though, and that's how Punk found the sap." Star said sadly. "Now we're fighting a custody battle against the Vipers."

Bad News went curiously pale. "How did Punk know about them? The Lionswoods are a closely guarded Misneach secret." He quickly changed the direction of the conversation.

Star didn't notice. "Lyncness not only farmed us for our eyes, but for any information he could get on the Great Five Clans. He has a library dedicated to the cause. It's not a very good one from memory, but unfortunately previous Heads of Clan Misneach were halfwits who told him anything for a bit of cash."

"Bloody hell!" Bad News swore. "Do you know where this library is?"

"Lyncness compound." Star told him, her eyes slowly darkening as she remembered the horrible place where she'd grown up. "It's on the docks. The mansion backs onto Lyncness's business, which is where he used to hide us. As you go onto the working site, there's the main office just off the mansion where you can order goods, and off that is a demountable where he stored all of his information on the Clans."

Bad News rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Not your fault." Was the quiet reply.

Bad News sighed, before reaching into his pocket where due to force of habit he kept -,

"HONEY!" Star immediately perked up. "Do you seriously always carry a jar with you where ever you go?"

"Force of habit. Besides, never know when I'm going to see you moping around over some silly drama or another." Bad News teased.

"Me? Says the drama-queen who went completely off the rails just because he lost at Survivor Series." Star shot back.

"HARSH!"

"The truth!"

Bad News smiled. He was glad Star could tease him about the whole stupid situation now – it meant that she had forgiven him. It did seem rather silly in hindsight, getting all upset over the Imprint and the loss. Extra moron points for being a cheating idiot.

"Pooh Bear!" They heard John Cena call. Bad News howled with laughter.

" _Pooh Bear_?!" He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Go flush your head down a toilet." Star snapped as Bad News continued to laugh. "Hey John!"

"How's things?" John smiled, gripping her tightly and giving her a kiss that went on just a smidge too long. Bad News snarled, before storming off.

"Better." Star smiled back, opening her jar of honey. John frowned.

"You know that stuff is bad for you, right? You shouldn't eat so much of it." He lectured. "And you shouldn't be hanging around Bad News, he's not good for you."

"He's my family." Star pointed out. "He raised me John. He made sure I learned how to read and write. He gave me good food and a place to sleep."

John frowned. Not only did he hate Bad News with a passion, but he also feared that one day Bad News would steal Star back. Not that he deserved her, John thought. Deep down though he knew that Star still idolized Bad News to a degree.

"Anyway, enough about old, English and grumpy." John decided now wasn't the time for that particular argument. "I want you to come with me."

"We doing lunch?" Star asked. "It's been days since we hung out!"

John sighed. His busy schedule and commitment to the WWE Universe meant that any time he had for Star was limited.

"Unfortunately, no. There's an important meeting I want you to attend." John told her as they walked along the corridor towards the offices.

"Uh-oh." Star winced, thinking of all of the trouble she'd caused over her career.

"It'll be fine, trust me." John led her into an office.

Suddenly the barometer hit 100 and Star was livid.

"What the bloody hell are YOU doing here Orton!?" She snapped.

"Could ask the same about YOU, Misneach." Randy Orton stood up from where he was sitting. "This was a dirty trick Cena."

"I had to get you guys talking, see if you could get on the same page about this silly tree business." John shrugged.

Both of them glared at him.

"It's not a "silly tree", it's our birthright and our heritage!" Star roared.

"It has to be destroyed!" Randy countered angrily.

"EASY!" John cried. "Surely there's a middle ground here?!"

"NO." Was the stubborn reply.

"I have an idea." Star grinned suddenly. "At Elimination Chamber. You chose two team mates, I''ll have Emma and Adam Rose, and we'll all get into the Chamber. Last person standing gets the tree."

"NO!" It was Johns turn to cry. Not his Pooh Bear! Not his Randy! Not beating each other senseless in the most demonic structure of them all!

"I'm sure Walter would approve." Randy sneered. "You're on!"

"Deal!" The pair shook hands.

John looked horrified. This couldn't be happening!

–

Night time fell on the Port of Brisbane. Salt air licked at the face of Bad News Barrett as he walked towards a large, gated dock, carrying a large container of petrol in his hand.

In front of the dock was a mansion, with an office building coming off it. Bad News easily got through the fence (being a well-trained criminal comes in handy) and headed towards the small demountable. He quickly ducked around a corner as David Otunga and Michael MicGuillicutty walked out of the library, locking it behind them.

"So, we're going to kidnap some more Misneaches?" Michael asked.

"Yup. One for each of us. If what's in that book is correct, they'll be having a big celebration soon, so they'll all be off their faces and ripe for the picking." Otunga grinned. Bad News suppressed a growl. So they were going to attack on Lions Day were they?

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a message to his brother, alerting him of the situation. He'd get in touch with Hazard, who would put the necessary security in place to stop more of his people dying. Especially now they didn't have Hubberd anymore, with his powerful Sealing Eyes.

 _Died of Clan Fever they say. I say he died of a broken heart._ Bad News thought bitterly. He waited until the Nexus pair had cleared out, before easily breaking into the library. He set the petrol on the table and pulled out his torch. He searched high and low, making sure there were no Clan artifacts that had somehow found their way into the leeches den. He found an old scroll from the Phenom Clan, some binoculars from the Grey Goats, an old book that held old Misneach spells, a Viper embryo (Gross. Just no) and a collection of coins that he knew had been missing from the Barretts for some time. He was furious. Those coins were part of an important set, a set that marked the beginning of a new Head of Clan. His brother should have been given these coins by their grandfather when he passed the mantle on.

 _Filthy, foul, loathsome LEECH!_ Bad News fumed. He carefully bagged the artifacts, along with a few bits and pieces he found.

It was as he was searching a bookcase that he found something interesting. Albums. Each of them had a different name on them. Bad News gulped. His eyes scanned until he found the one he was looking for, simply labeled "Hoshi".

He carefully pulled the album off the shelf and opened it. Immediately he regretted it, the contents of his stomach ending up on the table. The photos were disgusting. All of them showed poor baby Star being abused in some fashion.

 _The monster. The fucking MONSTER!_ If Bad News had felt any guilt over his part in the death of Ronald Lyncness, then it was completely gone forever now. His body burned so hot it was hard to breathe, and the only thing that made it bearable was the memory that Lyncness was dead and buried forever now.

There was one photo though. It was Star, so tiny, so frail, wearing a training outfit and her first headband. The difference between this photo and all of the others was the fire in her eyes. Bad News knew from that look that the photo was from the day she had first been given a headband. The broken star headband that he'd tossed away when he'd met her. He carefully removed the photo from the album (ignoring the caption - "Can't wait to break her again") and pulled out his wallet.

He flicked through the photos in his wallet. The one from the photo shoot he did with Star when they first signed up for NXT. A photo of them in Radaxian with her parents and sister. A photo of them at the gym. A photo from Stars first birthday. From Stars first Valentines Day.

Finally, a photo from a few weeks after he'd found the girl. She was smiling, happy that she'd dumped snow on someone from the balcony of the old apartment in London. It was a bad selfie that he'd taken of them, but he still smiled at the memory. He put the new photo in behind it, then closed his wallet.

He then got the petrol and doused everything he could. He then got up on a table and reached to the ceiling where the water system was. Using his skills as a criminal, he quickly disabled it, and two others, before walking to the door with his loot and dropping a lit match.

"Ooops." He said as the library quickly went up in flames. He grabbed his phone again and called his brother.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

 **A big match at Elimination Chamber for a tree. Yup, you read that right. And Bad News is setting the world on fire (I love the movies Stu Bennett did, especially "Eliminators" and I can't wait for "Vengeance" this year, so I wanted to include some action for him).**

 **Thanks again shiki94 Barrett (lol) for your reviews. Hope 2018 is treating everyone right!**


	50. The Unholy Valentines

"Valentines Day," Said Star as the Unholy Trio got ready for their match. "Is one of my favourite days of the year."

Heath Slater raised an eyebrow at Justin Gabriel. Star didn't seem to be the sappy and romantic type (unless she was throwing herself all over a certain Brit...).

"Do you KNOW how many couples break up on Valentines Day?" Star continued.

"Knew it." Justin shook his head. "Really Honey Badger? You're taking the one day a year where everyone celebrates love and laughing at peoples misfortune?"

"I have to say I'm disappointed." Heath agreed.

"Oh come ON!" Star laughed. "Wade and I used to go out every Valentines Day and have a blast! I remember one year this guy proposed on the Eiffel Tower, and before she had a chance to say yes he dropped the ring and it went flying off the Tower and to the ground!"

Heath and Justin scowled at her.

Meanwhile...

"Or another year, the restaurant mixed up an order and gave this guy who was allergic to nuts a meal with this peanut sauce! He blew up like a balloon!" Bad News Barrett chuckled as Ruby, Miz and Maryse frowned at him.

"You KNOW peanut allergies can be fatal, right?" Miz advised the second son of the Barrett Clan as he giggled at the memory.

"Oh come off it Miz, you're a Barrett as much as I am. Laughing at others misfortune is what we do." Bad News defended himself.

"That may be the case in the Main Family, but us Branch Families tend to have a little humanity." Miz lectured.

"I mean really Bad News, how childish and vulgar. Surely you're better than that?" Ruby chided him, playing with his hair.

Bad News groaned.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Hungry?" Maryse asked Miz.

"Of course." Miz shot Bad News another filthy look before the pair headed out.

"You've turned yourself around so much Bad News. You're nothing like the evil person you were before you met me." Ruby sat next to him. "You don't know how proud of you I am."

 _You don't know how nauseating you're being._

"Come on now, isn't it time to leave this childish Valentines Day prank behind?"

 _NO._

"Yes dear." Bad News sighed. So much for a fun Valentines Day.

–

John Cena strode proudly through the restaurant doors, Star by his side. It was Valentines Day, and John was determined that they were going to have the most romantic night ever.

Star, on the other hand, knew the night was going to be long. She had little time for romance, she'd much prefer to be beating the snot out of someone.

"Cena." John said to the waiter, who nodded and went to see if their table was ready. Star looked around, remembering what it was like to celebrate Valentines Day in the past. She checked her watch. The waiter was taking an awfully long time to get their table.

" _Oi! You! Waiter-boy! Table for Barrett, and hurry up!" Bad News Barrett demanded of the waiter. The waiter quickly took off. Not even a minute later, Bad News banged on the counter. "We're still here and waiting for our table!"_

 _Within seconds, they were seated, Star very impressed with her hero._

"OI! Waiter-boy! Table for Barrett, and hurry the hell up!" She heard a voice demand.

She spun around. There was Bad News with Ruby!

"Hi Wade!" Star hugged her former guardian.

"Bad News, that was rude! The wait-staff are human too you know!" Ruby admonished Bad News. Star blinked.

"But Wade's always been a rude, condescending so-and-so. It's his best quality." She pointed out. John groaned.

"Yes, well, Bad News is turning over a new leaf, aren't you dear?" Ruby quickly grabbed his arm possessively.

Star laughed.

"HEY!" Suddenly, Heath Slater and his beautiful wife appeared. "You guys got bookings here too? Sweet!"

"Hey Heath!" Star grinned, hugging him and his wife.

John smiled politely. Then his face fell. Randy Orton had just walked in with a gorgeous-looking woman!

"Randy." Star glared coldly.

"Star." Randy said frostily back.

John went red. The woman Randy had brought was amazing, and completely blew Star out of the water on looks.

"Wow, must be a busy night!" They heard the voice of Justin Gabriel walking over with Beth Phoenix.

"Oh god no. The Unholy Trio in one restaurant?!" Bad News groaned.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Ruby assured him. "We won't have anything to do with them."

She shot Star a filthy look. Star smiled sweetly back.

Soon, the couples were sat down. John and Star sat on the balcony, Bad News and Ruby near a window, Heath and his wife near the buffet and Justin and Beth near the fish tank.

"This is so amazing." John reached out to take Stars hand, gazing into her eyes. Star felt a little uncomfortable at the intensity. "You really are beautiful."

"Thanks John." Star replied. "You look great too."

He smiled, before turning to the waiter to get them some drinks. Bored already, Star quickly used the distraction to activate Future Eyes in her right eye quickly. She snorted. As John debated wine with the waiter, she quickly slipped her phone out of her bag.

"Wade, keep an eye on the buffet!" She texted her former guardian.

Wade felt his phone vibrate as Ruby continued to babble on about sanitation in third world countries. He discreetly slipped the phone from his pocket to his lap, making sure one hand was on Rubys to distract her. He read the message and quickly checked out the buffet.

Nothing yet. Heath was getting himself some stew, but that was nothing new. Heath was a bottomless pit.

Then a _fabulous_ young lady with a fur coat stood next to Heath, getting herself a salad. Not watching what he was doing, Heath accidentally knocked the large dish of stew over. The white fur coat was ruined!

"Are you okay Bad News?" Ruby asked as Bad News started coughing, desperately trying to keep from laughing.

"Fine, fine." He sipped his water. With one hand, he texted Star back.

"You BRAT! Ruby will kill me if I start laughing!"

Star read the message as John looked out over the view of the city. She looked over to where Bad News was sitting and quickly shot him and evil grin. She then resumed listening to John as he told her how wonderful she was. BORING!

Bad News was eating his starter when he noticed Justin getting up to go to the mens room. The young high-flyer had stars in his eyes as he looked at Beth.

 _How revolting._

Justin walked to the bathroom, but he must have still been in a daze because he walked straight into a waiter, who dropped the meal he was holding all over a very wealthy-looking old man!

Running his fingers along Rubys hand, he used the other to text Star under the table.

"Justin just crashed into a waiter, LOL!"

Star quickly looked back into the restaurant where the old man was yelling at the waiter and Justin. She sipped her own water, desperately trying not to laugh as John looked at his own phone.

"Oh no." He groaned. "Pooh Bear, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, Vince needs to see me immediately."

"Oh well." Star sighed. Even if he was boring, she still liked spending time with John. "We'll have to have a make-up dinner later."

"Sure thing." John kissed her before heading out in a hurry.

Just then, Ruby got up to go to the buffet. Neither she nor John were watching where they were going. As she rounded a corner to get to the buffet, John came storming past.

They crashed, both of them flying into a table, knocking it and the meals that were on it to the ground, much to the displeasure of the people sitting there.

Just to add insult to injury, Randy Orton walked past. He took one look at John and shook his head, eyes amused, before heading to the buffet himself. John had never been so red in his life!

Star had her head on the table, crying hard with tears of laughter. Bad News had his hand firmly across his mouth, trying his best not to laugh too.

Valentines Day is awesome.

–

Star sat near the hotel pool, slowly enjoying a jar of honey. She had left the restaurant soon after John had gone – it was no fun sitting by yourself on Valentines Day.

She looked towards the doors. One opened, and out walked a familiar face.

"Hey Wade." Star smiled at him.

"Hey Star." Bad News Barrett replied.

Both of them started laughing.

* * *

 **A bit short, but I wanted to do something special for the big 50th chapter! Things are about to get real in the WadeStar Universe, including:**

 **-More about the Imprint  
-Star gets on the wrong side of the Undertaker!  
-Find out the backstory of Shazza and Warren Misneach, the parents of Star**

 **Lots of love to all of you!**


	51. Elimination Chamber

Star stood on the stage, flanked by Emma and Adam Rose. All three of them stared determinedly at the looming Elimination Chamber.

"You two will get into the pods. I'll start the match." Star told them. "You'll both be able to use Pain Eyes from there, especially if Randy's picked a Phenom."

"Right." The pair nodded.

"Emma, you can only use Healing Eyes once before your eyes are wrecked, so you're only to use it if you get eliminated." Star continued.

Emma nodded.

"Same with you and Time Eyes. If you get eliminated, we'll need your Time Eyes to give us a chance to think of a new strategy." Star finished.

"Understood." Adam focused.

The three walked into the intimidating Chamber to the sound of "End of Days". Emma and Adam went into opposing pods, while Star sat in the middle of the ring. It was show time.

First Randy Orton walked out. He walked to the Chamber and stood in the ring opposing Star. Anger and hatred burned in her heart, and she knew it would be a long time before she could forgive.

Next, Daniel Bryan appeared. That made sense, as he was the Head of Clan Grey Goat. He got into the pod next to Emma, a look of almost sadness on his face. He didn't want to be there. He wanted the Lionswood tree to be returned to its rightful owners, but alas, he knew if he didn't side with Randy that the fragile alliance between the two Clans would fall apart. The Grey Goats were also rebuilding their Clan (not to the extent of the Misneaches though) and they needed support.

Star assumed that Kane would be the last competitor, being Daniels friend and all. She was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Her blood chilled at the sound of the first gong. It nearly froze when the lightening struck and the funeral dirge started. Mist surrounded the stage, the ramp, the Chamber.

The Head of Clan Phenom, the all-powerful Undertaker, was their third opponent.

Finally, The Miz appeared as a special favour to Bad News Barrett. He was to be the referee of the whole mess, as he was the only Barrett that the other Clans trusted not to screw them over.

Star sighed. Then she noticed something. As Maryse held the door to the Chamber open for her beloved, Star got a good look at his eyes.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She gasped. The Undertaker spun around to look at Miz. His eyes were silver!

On Valentines night, Miz had given up on Imprinting. He knew it was hopeless. To make himself feel better, he decided to spoil Maryse rotten. Seeing her so happy, and being so happy that she was happy was enough to trigger the Imprint. He had given everything he had to make sure she had the perfect night, and now he finally understood what Bad News had told him.

Maryse had triggered his Silver Eyes earlier, and then told him he wasn't allowed to leave Silver Eyes Mode until after the match. Miz, being completely consumed by his new form, wasn't in any state to disobey. Not that he wanted to.

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow, standing in his pod. The Barretts were Imprinting again. Something to watch out for.

The bell rang, and the match was on. Randy and Star didn't even bother locking up, instead they just went straight to brawling all over the Chamber. They hated each other with a passion, and there was nothing in the world either of them wanted other than to kill the other.

Randy slammed Star down just as the next pod opened. Emma was only just able to stop him from punting Star in the head!

The two Misneaches wore him down, Emma getting him with a good hard stare of Pain Eyes. While she had Randy under control, Star activated Future Eyes.

They had to get rid of Randy, because if the Undertaker came out next he'd team up with Randy and the girls would be in trouble. Star had to do a double-take though, because when she saw what would happen if Daniel got out...she hadn't realized the Grey Goats were on their side. Flakes.

"Get Randy out of here!" Star commanded. Emma quickly hit the Viper with the Emma Lock, forcing Randy to tap. Good.

Then bad. Out came the Deadman! He threw the two girls around like rag dolls, hitting Emma with Snake Eyes and Old School and catching Star in the Hells Gate before Emma saved her.

"Damn!" Star hissed. She prayed that Adam was the next one released.

It wasn't to be. Out came Daniel, the Head of Clan Grey Goat looking confused and worried. He immediately went after Emma, who couldn't stand the heat and was eliminated.

Star gulped. It was now her against two. Thankfully, Emma was able to hook eyes with her as she left, giving Star a much-needed boost with Healing Eyes.

Star knew she had to be smart. She thought back to her training with Bad News.

" _You're fast and you can usually find a good hiding place. Use that to your advantage. If you can get your opponent unawares, you have a better chance of surviving."_

Star quickly jumped onto the top rope, before launching herself at the cage! She hung up there while the Undertaker and Daniel did their best to get her down.

"Get down here now you coward!" Daniel roared.

"So be it." Star grinned, hitting a double-leg drop on the pair, knocking them to the cold hard steel that surrounded the ring. "I'm down now, what next?"

The Undertaker growled angrily, before attacking. Star fought back, the contest even for the most part.

Until the Undertaker looked over at the pod holding Adam, and the wily Misneach hooked him with Pain Eyes! Star took the advantage and beat the Undertaker down as Adam got out of his pod and attacked Daniel.

It was chaos, which only ended when Daniel eliminated Adam.

"I'm done Phenom. I did my part by the law, and now I'm out. I don't agree at all." Daniel said as he went to leave the Chamber alongside Adam. Furious at being betrayed, the Undertaker made to grab Daniel and beat him to a pulp, but Star caught him in a sleeper hold!

The referees argued with Daniel. Suddenly, CM Punk appeared and slipped into the Chamber!

Star dropped the Undertaker and went to attack, but the battle had worn on her and she fell victim to the "Go To Sleep"!

"You will NEVER get your Lionswood back." Punk hissed at her. He went to the Undertaker and tried to help him up.

Rage filled the Deadman. He might have wanted to keep the Lionswood away from his sworn enemy in the Misneaches, but he'd be damned before he'd take help from a filthy LEECH! He chased Punk out of the Chamber.

"And STAY out!" He roared. He turned back around to continue pummeling Star, and walked straight into the Wastelands!

One! Two! Three! Star had defeated the all-powerful Undertaker! And with Daniel gone, that meant that the Lionswood was coming home to Radaxian!

Star bolted from the Chamber, nearly crying with happiness and relief. Their tree was coming back. They were going to be reunited with what made them Misneaches in the first place.

"Wow. Did I just give the Misneaches their all-powerful weapon back?" Miz asked, the Silver Eyes receding.

The Undertaker replied with his fists. Poor Miz.

Star rushed backstage, where Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Beth Phoenix, Ezekiel Jackson and Bad News Barrett were waiting to congratulate her. Bad News wrapped her up in a fierce hug, before they were dog-piled by Justin and Heath.

"And as a congratulations..." Bad News pointed to a table that had been set up.

On the table were at least 50 varieties of honey.

Star squealed.

John Cena stood in the shadows, watching his girlfriend dive head-first into her favourite treat. He wanted to be happy for her, he really did, but he couldn't forget how she'd gone after Randy in the Chamber.

So he walked away.

–

The Misneaches all stood in their ceremonial dress, traditional Irish cloaks over traditional Aboriginal body paint, a symbol of their mixed heritage. The Barretts wore their traditional deep blue Viking tunics with black coats (Bad News Barrett wore his coat over his shoulders, much to the annoyance of his older brother). The Grey Goats stood firm in their armour. The Vipers wore Asian silks, the men with their katanas attached via a sash, and the Phenoms stood in their ceremonial dress as well (think the Undertakers entrance at Wrestlemania 14. And no, Kane did NOT like wearing it).

The tree stood in the middle of Radaxian village, having recently been transplanted. It looked ill and tired.

"It's probably not going to make it." Randy Orton said bluntly. "And good riddance."

"Back off Viper, you're on Misneach territory and we WON'T hesitate to kill you." Hazard warned.

Walter clipped Randy over the back of the head, annoyed.

"Hey." Star approached the tree, which sagged lifelessly. "You miss your friends, don't you?"

The tree moved limply, as if hit by a sudden breeze.

"You're back with your Misneach friends now." Star tried to console it. She put her hands on the wood.

"It's dying Star. I think it's time we just left it in peace." Emma looked crestfallen. The last piece of the past, what the Misneaches had once been, and it was dying.

Star looked sadly up at the tree, which seemed to agree with Emma. Star felt tears well up in her own eyes and Bad News laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Said a voice, so similar to Star!

"Mum?" Star looked towards the voice. Shazza Misneach had stepped out from the crowd, and was walking towards the tree.

"Stay out of this Shaz." Hazard tried to stop her, but she pushed him away.

"No. I was once earmarked to be Head of this Clan, so let me try." Shazza said stonily. She looked up at the great tree, her eyes turning the colour of the night sky. She reached out and touched the wood, stroking it gently.

The tree began to sway, and bent its leaves over her head. She smiled, her eyes bloodied and blind.

"GO MUM!" Star cheered. All of the Misneaches joined her, whooping and cheering loud enough to raise the dead. The tree seemed to join them, happy to be restored to its people at last.

–

"So...you're basically a witch?" Heath Slater asked, confused, as the party droned on around them. The Misneaches sure knew how to throw a celebration.

"Yup. When a young Misneach turned eleven, they would go into the Lionswoods and chose a tree to ask for a branch. The tree would then drop a branch down for them to turn into a wand." Emma replied, sipping her lemonade.

"So just curious, whatever happened to the trees you cut down?" Hazard asked Walter as the pair enjoyed some chips and dip.

Bad News Barrett was standing nearby with Star and John Cena, and he heard the conversation. He turned pale again.

"We kept the wood somewhere safe, but someone stole it twelve years ago." Walter frowned. "Which is a problem because that wood is still very powerful. For example, you could build a room out of it which no one would be able to find, not even if they tracked your cell phone."

Star blinked. She looked at Bad News, then at the chatting Walter and Hazard (who had moved on in conversation) and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Pooh Bear?" John looked confused as Bad News shot the worlds filthiest look at Star.

"Private joke." Star giggled. She knew where that wood went!

–

-Eight Years Prior-

"I wanna have a go!" Star whined as Bad News Barrett used a hot poker to torture his latest victim, a young woman who had gotten in a little too deep to the seedy underbelly of the world and had wanted out. The Mob were paying very handsomely to have her disposed of!

Bad News laughed. "Okay Lucky, but be careful, the poker is heavy and hot and I don't want you to burn yourself." He handed her the hot poker gently, where Star proceeded to smack the poor lady around like a pinata.

Bad News chuckled, and walked over to the cupboard, helping himself to a cigar. Star was having a ball as the lady screamed in pain. Suddenly, the womans mobile phone fell from her pocket.

"Oh cool! I needed a new phone after SOMEONE dropped mine in the bath." Bad News scowled at Star, who looked worried.

"Wait, won't the authorities be able to track her phone to here and find her?" Star asked. The lady looked hopeful.

Bad News laughed. "See this wood the room is lined with? It's magic wood. It's like we've disappeared off the face of the planet. Best of all, if I use the right symbols, with the wood I have leftover from lining the walls, I can create a portal to this place from anywhere in the world!"

Star blinked. "That is so cool!" She said, poking the lady in the cheek with the hot poker. Then she had another thought.

"Hey Wade, where'd you get the magic wood from?" She asked innocently, trying to make the lady swallow the hot poker.

"Never you mind young lady!" Bad News suddenly turned pale. Star shrugged, and continued to make the poor lady miserable.

Nice parenting skills there, Bad News.

* * *

 **And we all wonder why Star has issues. After that, I don't think the Deadman is particularly fond of our favourite Misneach. I'm sure it will end just fine ;-)**

 **Thanks again shiki94 for your brilliant reviews!**


	52. The Deadmans Challenge

The Undertaker stood in the middle of his yard. The fans were silent in reverence to their hero, the powerful Head of the Phenom Clan.

"I will not tolerate being humiliated by a Misneach. The Phenom Clan will not tolerate being humiliated by the Misneach Clan any longer! Star, at Wrestlemania, I make sure I send you to the Clanlands to be with your sister. You will face me in Hell in a Cell, and you WILL,

REST.

IN.

PEACE!"

"End of Days" started playing, and Star walked out to the stage.

"The Misneaches have had the wood (no pun intended) over the Phenoms for over a thousand years. Forget it Deadman, at Wrestlemania, in that Hell in a Cell, I will personally DESTROY you, and I will END the dominance of the Phenom Clan forever!" Star fired back.

The challenge was set.

–

"Are you insane?!" Heath Slater cried.

"What?!" Star asked innocently.

"Wrestlemania falls in the time frame when the Phenoms are at their most powerful Honey Badger. You are rightly and royally screwed." Justin Gabriel pointed out. "You need to back out of the match."

"Like hell!" Star cried in indignation. "This is about Clan Honour!"

"I think you take the whole Clan Honour thing a little too far." Justin sighed.

"Well, wouldn't you?!" Star snapped. "After everything I've been through?"

They didn't understand. They couldn't. For years Star had been separated from her people, she had been abused and would have been killed simply for having been born into one of the Great Five Clans. Fighting for her Clan was the only real connection she had with the Misneach Clan, and she couldn't let that go. Not with her sister dead. Not when she still couldn't look her parents in the eye, knowing that they had let her go.

"I WILL defeat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. The Streak is over." Star maintained. "I know the risks, but this is something I still need to do. I would rather die than back away from a fight with the Undertaker."

Heath and Justin looked at each other.

"Then we'll support you in whatever way we can." Heath decided. Justin nodded.

"Thanks guys. You two mean the world to me, you know that right?" Star hugged her two best friends.

"You mean a lot to us too Star. We'll always stick together, no matter what." Justin said determinedly.

"The Unholy Trio is forever!" Heath agreed. "Although I still don't get how we got the name "Unholy Trio"."

"It will be one of the worlds greatest unsolved mysteries." Star sighed.

–

"I can't." John Cena said flatly. "I simply can't support you in this Pooh Bear."

"What?! Why?" Star asked, completely flabbergasted as she got ready for her match against Bad News Barrett.

"Because if I do, that'll make me a target. I don't want the Undertaker coming after me." John told her.

"Really? You're scared of the big, bad Deadman?!" Star scoffed.

"Most people are." John pointed out.

Suddenly, Heath Slater ran in, terrified.

"He's after me!" He panted.

"Who is?" Star asked, tying on her headband.

"THE UNDERTAKER!" Heath cried. "I was in the mens room doing my thing when the whole cubicle filled with mist and the lights went out and when I got out of the cubicle he was there so I ran!"

John gave Star an "I told you so" look which she ignored.

"I won't let him hurt you Heath. He's just playing mind games." Star reassured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to beat up Wade for fun."

She walked out of the locker room and headed to the arena. As she was walking past some packing crates, she heard a voice yelling.

"Hmm?" She followed the sound to one of the crates. Inside, she found poor Justin Gabriel!

"He got me! The Undertaker got me!" He cried, terrified.

Star gulped. She shook it off. It was only mind games.

"Justin, make sure you and Heath stay together. Try to keep with Adam and Emma at all times." She told him. "Heath's in my locker room right now."

Justin didn't need to be told twice. He quickly bolted to the locker room to hide.

Star grimaced, and continued on to the arena.

She walked out to the ring, and stood toe-to-toe with her former guardian. Bad News grinned at her.

"So, taking on the Deadman huh?" He said. "I'll have to make sure you're ready for him."

"Yeah, yeah, just remember what happened last time you were in the ring with me." Star teased.

The bell rang to start the match. They couldn't resist. They hugged each other, a sign of respect before their match.

"YOU TWERP!" Bad News cried. Taking advantage of the hug, Star had gotten him in a sleeper hold!

"Whenever you're in this ring, always be on your guard, because I'll attack at any moment." Star quoted. Bad News groaned, remembering how he'd scared her senseless when he'd first started training her.

He pushed her off him into the ropes and went for the clothesline. Star ducked and started to attack with a flurry of taijutsu kicks and strikes!

Bad News blocked nearly every blow, except for one that caught him in the side of the head. He stumbled. Star prepared to finish him off, but he got her with a nasty back kick, winding her.

"C'mon Bad News!" Ruby called from the sidelines. Bad News tried to lift Star up for a power bomb, but she escaped and bounced off the ropes to gain momentum for an attack. It failed, as Bad News scooped her up for the Winds of Change.

Not defeated yet, Star wrapped her legs around him in a triangle hold, trying to wear him down. He lifted her up and slammed her down, before climbing up the turnbuckle to the second rope. He lined her up for an elbow drop, but she rolled out of the way just in time, and he landed heavily on his elbow. Sensing blood in the water, Star got him up for a pumphandle slam, before heading to the top rope herself for a frog splash.

Bad News was just as quick and cunning as she was, and she ended up face-planting on the mat. The pair slowly got to their feet, backs to each other, both of them weaving the deadly hand-signs...

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Alas for Bad News Barrett, he'd left out the "Dragon" hand-sign! Stars Infinite Paralysis had his meagre Paralysis Slaps beat, and she was about to let him know all about it.

Then the gong sounded.

Star spun around. The Undertaker was standing on the stage!

"Get out of here!" Star barked angrily at him. She turned around to face Bad News, only to meet a Bullhammer Elbow!

One! Two! Three!

Star was FURIOUS!

Not as furious as someone else, however...

"WHAT have I told you about paying attention while you're in a fight!?" Bad News growled at her, shaking off the referee as he tried to lift his hand in victory. "You have been warned time and time again NOT to let your concentration slip!"

Star looked pleadingly at Ruby, who looked uncomfortable at best.

"C'mon Bad News, let's go get you showered..." Ruby tried.

Bad News shook her off. "And that's another thing, you took too many unnecessary risks! What on earth were you thinking jumping off the top rope! You've gotten very sloppy Missy, and if you want to beat the Undertaker..."

Star groaned. The one thing she definitely did NOT miss about Bad News was his lectures!

–

"It means a lot to us that you're willing to take this risk Star. The Misneach Clan is proud of you." Hazard said over the phone later that week.

"Thanks Hazard." Star replied, stirring her pasta sauce as Snowy looked on hungrily. "How's the Lionswood?"

"Doing fine. Your mother goes there every day. She seems to get the most out of it. By the way, did you know she's been clean four months now?" Hazard told her.

"Really?" Star beamed.

"Really. She really wants to see you again too. She misses you and you don't know how much she wishes she was there to protect you while you were growing up." Hazard continued.

Star felt a cold chill go down her spine at the mention of her less-than-stellar past.

"I've got to go. I promise I'll catch up with everyone after Wrestlemania." She said, feeling flat.

"No problem Star. Good luck, and thanks!" Hazard hung up.

Star sighed. Was she EVER going to get over what had happened to her? Were the nightmares ever going to stop? Were the memories always going to be there?

She shook it off, and patted Snowy on the head. She would think about it after Wrestlemania. She'd ask her mother the questions she'd never dared ask before, the biggest one being "Why?"

Snowy began growling, and Star knew that John Cena had arrived.

"Hi John. SNOWY!" Star shooed the dog away from the front door. As usual, Snowy looked disgusted and walked back to his crate, refusing to come out until John was gone.

"That dog is a menace." John looked down his nose at the mutt, who growled back.

"Never mind, he's never bitten you." Star pointed out. "Ready for dinner?"

"Sure." John replied. "I'm sorry to say though that this will be our last dinner together until after Wrestlemania. I'm booked out to the hilt with appearances and signings and the like."

"I was hoping you'd help me train for the Undertaker..." Star trailed off.

"I'm sorry Pooh Bear. I promise I'll make it up to you though." John kissed her. "We'll have a big holiday after it's all over."

"Sounds good." Star said, not meaning it.

–

Wrestlemania was a flurry of excitement and wonder. Bad News Barrett defended his title against Cody Rhodes, who accused the Barrett of cheating (it's only cheating if you get caught). Ruby wrestled her first match in a Divas Battle Royale, and won the Womens Championship. The Unholy Trio just managed to hold on against the Usos and the Golden Truth. John Cena defeated Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

And finally, it was time for Star to face her destiny.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm so excited to FINALLY post the next chapter (seriously, I've had it written since I started writing this fic!).**

 **Can Star end the Streak? Find out...in about ten minutes! (told you I'm excited!)**


	53. Star vs the Streak

Star had been waiting for this her whole life, she just hadn't realized it yet.

In ten minutes, she would walk though the curtain to the Grandest Stage of Them All, Wrestlemania, and there she would face the Phenom, the Deadman, the Undertaker.

Hell in a Cell was his playground. Star knew she'd have to be smart if she wanted to win. She was excited though, and although she tried she couldn't contain it.

"Good luck tonight Star!" Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel had poked their heads in to give their luck. So had Beth Phoenix and Alicia Fox. Even old Bad News Barrett had remembered her, sending her a purple flower to wear on her coat to the ring that night.

"Know you can do it kid. Take care – BNB" the note had said, in his recognizable scrawl. Star read the note again. Being with John Cena was amazing, and she did love him dearly...but part of her would always belong to her former guardian, no matter what he'd done to her.

 _He did it because he loved you._ Star reminded herself. _If you hadn't been silly and had gone to RAW..._

Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Star wondered why she was thinking of the whole sordid affair now. It had been months ago, and both of them had moved on.

 _Oh Wade..._

"You ready to go?" John asked. Star gave her reflection one last look. It was time.

"It's time the Streak came to an end." She grinned, giving John a kiss. Her headband glistened. Her shirt was crisp and fresh. Throwing the coat over her shoulders, Star strode to the ring as "End of Days" serenaded her.

The fans cheered for her. She shrugged off her coat with her signature chainsaw celebration, raising her finger to the air with a loud "BOOM!". She walked into the Cell, certain she was ready to face destiny.

The first gong sounded. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought.

With every step the Deadman took her heart sank further. She began to pace the ring, trying to keep her cool. She knew full well that the Deadman was fallible, she'd proven that on Smackdown days earlier when she'd used Future Eyes to leave him helpless in the middle of the ring. As he walked towards her, she tried to scope him with X-Ray Eyes.

It didn't work. She could easily make out everyone elses weak spots, but for some reason the Undertaker appeared invisible to her eye power.

 _Oh this is not good._ Star thought anxiously.

The Cell door slammed shut. Now it was just Star and the Undertaker. No one was coming to save her. She was in for the fight of her life.

The bell sounded, and the pair locked up. Star quickly slipped the Undertaker into a headlock, before he shoved her towards the ropes. He went for the big boot, but Star ducked and went for a flying clothesline, knocking the big man off his feet.

 _Good!_ Star thought.

She immediately went for a submission, but the Undertaker broke free easily. The pair exchanged blows, neither one able to gain the ascendancy.

Then the Undertaker began to fade. Star grinned inwardly.

"Bird! Dragon! Ram! Snake!" Star slammed her hands together. The Undertaker got up, only to get a Dizzy Punch straight to the ribs. The punch itself didn't hurt, but the Undertaker instantly began to wobble on his legs.

Star hit him with a dropkick, and he fell. He tried to get to his feet, only to be hit by a swinging neckbreaker.

The fans were roaring. This was insane! Star stood up tall, feeling proud that she was going to finally end the Streak.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" She cried. The Undertaker barely made it to his feet again before being hit with Paralysis Slaps.

 _I'm almost there!_ Star felt strong. Powerful. Untouchable. _Oh John, can you see me? Are you watching me?_

Then another thought entered her mind. _Wade. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. This is for you, my first and best friend._

Star lifted the Undertaker up onto her shoulders. Steadying herself in the middle of the ring, she hit the Wastelands and went for the cover.

One.

Two.

Kickout.

 _What?!_ Star thought. The Undertaker lay motionless on the mat. Star shook her head.

She went outside the ring and grabbed some of the steel steps, throwing them into the ring. She then lifted up the apron and found some steel chairs. Perfect.

She got her weapons together and was about to attack, when the Undertaker sat up.

Star tried to hit him with a chair. Nothing.

Star tried to slam him on the steps. Nothing.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Dragon! Snake!" Star tried Infinite Paralysis. Nothing.

The Undertaker grabbed her and threw her against a turnbuckle, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She stumbled out of the corner, only to be picked up and hit with Snake Eyes.

The Undertaker was merciless. Star tried every counterattack she could think of, but nothing could stop the Phenom. She could hear someone screaming her name, but she couldn't afford to look around and see who it was.

Finally, there was only one thing for it. Star was bruised, battered, broken, but not finished yet. She opened her eyes wide and glared directly into the Deadmans eyes. She felt the familiar pain as she activated Puppet Eyes, she felt the blood run down her face, joining the blood from the cut on her lip.

The Undertaker stopped. For a hopeful split second, Star had thought she had finally won. That she had the all-powerful Phenom under her control.

Then the illusion was shattered. The Undertaker picked the foolish girl up by her collar and slapped her – hard. Her headband went flying from the ring, as did a fair bit of her blood.

Now Star was blind too. Fear gripped at her heart. She had to escape, but there was no escape from Hell in a Cell. The screaming grew louder, Star could hear a familiar voice screaming her name.

The Undertaker threw her against the unforgiving Cell. Star hurt all over, and she knew she was covered in her own blood. She heard a snap as the Undertaker stood on her headband, breaking it length ways.

"Rat...Tiger...Monkey..." Star tried to weave the hand signs, but her arms felt weak. She screamed as the Undertaker stepped on her left hand, crushing her fingers. He got off her hand, and lifted her back up, only to throw her back into the ring like an old rag doll.

It was probably a good thing Star couldn't see what was coming. The Undertaker grabbed her throat and slammed her down on the mat with a devastating Chokeslam.

Star felt woozy. Lucky for her, she lost consciousness just before the Tombstone Piledriver hit, someone still screaming her name.

The Streak continued.

–

When Star awoke, she was in a hospital bed. John Cena, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were at her side.

"You're awake!" John cried in joy. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"How long was I out?" Star groaned. The pain was awful.

"A few days. Today is Wednesday." Justin told her.

"Did I win?" Star tried to hold her head, but her left hand was in a cast.

"Of course not. You're lucky to be alive!" Heath scoffed.

"He broke your fingers." Said John.

"He broke your ankle." Added Justin.

"He hyper-extended your knee." Heath chimed in.

"Busted your pelvis.

"Damaged your spleen."

"Cracked your ribs."

"Punctured your lung."

"Broke your collarbone."

"Broke your nose."

"Left you with a concussion."

"Cracked your skull."

"And left you with multiple cuts and contusions." Heath finished.

"Plus he broke your headband." John told her.

"Where is it?" Star tried to sit up, but all three men held her down. Justin and Heath looked guiltily at each other.

"Maybe you should watch RAW..." Heath rubbed his neck.

"Yeah..." John took her uninjured hand.

"What HAPPENED?" Star demanded.

The three men shared another look.

"Bad News Barrett." Justin said. "After you got pinned, the Undertaker was about to have another go at you. Bad News broke into the Cell to get you out of there."

Star blinked.

"W-Wade?" She stammered.

"He saved your life Star." John rubbed her arm. "And that's not all he did."

Star looked at her boyfriend. What else was there?!

John turned on his phone and opened the WWE Network app.

–

The Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring. He waited for his opponent. This opponent had been quite insistent.

There was a moment of stillness.

" _God save our Queen!"_

The sounds of "Rebel Son" heralded the arrival of Bad News Barrett. He didn't have a coat, or a rose, his Intercontinental Championship or anything like that. He didn't do his usual entrance.

The only thing he wore apart from his trunks and boots was Stars broken headband.

Watching the screen, Star looked horrified at John Cena. He looked guiltily at Star. She had seen that look on his face once before, but she couldn't recall when.

"He was so furious. He wanted to kill the Undertaker." John whispered as the match started.

Bad News Barrett attacked the Undertaker. At first, the Undertaker fought back. Then the Undertaker realized that his opponent seemed to be nearly invincible.

His opponent was also sick, sadistic and evil. His opponent cared about nothing except vengeance for what had happened the previous night.

The camera focused on Bad News Barretts face. Star gasped. The Silver Eyes! Bad News was in a full-blown rage, and once those eyes turned silver, it was as if nothing could stop him. The whole Smackdown roster had fallen before those eyes. Sasuke Kowareta, Richard Lyncness, both dead because of those eyes. Now the Undertaker, the head of Clan Phenom, the most powerful of the Great Five Clans, was helpless against Bad News of Clan Barrett.

 _Wait on...we sealed the Imprint away! He shouldn't have the Silver Eyes! How did he reactivate the Imprint?!_

 _Although on the plus side, that means I'm immortal again! YAY!_

The Deadman tried to fight back, but he knew it was hopeless. Not only was Bad News in a complete rage, but most of the Deadmans power had been used the night before. He was a sitting duck.

Bad News slammed the Undertaker with the Bullhammer. Rage filled his entire being. He was going to make the Deadman pay for what he had done to Lucky Star.

He didn't go for the pin. He glared at the Undertakers fallen form before weaving the hand signs.

"Rat. Tiger. Monkey. Snake."

All five slaps sent the Undertaker back down to the mat again. Finally, Bad News picked up the fallen Deadman.

The Wastelands. Three count. Over.

Bad News Barrett rolled out of the ring as his music played to signify his victory. The Undertaker was furious. However, he refrained from going after Bad News when he saw the Englishman lift up the headband.

He had fought for her. Bad News Barrett still loved his Lucky Star.

 _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch._

 _HER._

Star swallowed. _Wade. Why? How? You had no reason to be out there, the Imprint was gone._

She lay back on her pillows. Exhaustion overtook her. She hadn't felt this confused since Wade had let her start making her own decisions.

"We gotta go, we need to get home." Heath said quietly. Both he and Justin left small kisses on Stars cheek, before leaving her with John.

Star stared at the phone. _Why wasn't it John? Why didn't John come out to save me? Why didn't John fight for me?_

 _Does Wade...?_

Star sighed again, her chest hurting. John put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her.

"I love you Star." He whispered.

Star couldn't answer.

–

It was a few hours later, after John had left to go to an appearance, when HE arrived. His eyes were his usual grey/brown, and he seemed pretty calm.

"Brussels?" He asked.

"Brussels." Star agreed. "Although this makes me think we got off lightly back then."

Bad News Barrett chuckled, adjusting his Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder.

"How you doing kid?" He asked.

"It hurts. My chest hurts, my legs hurt, my head hurts and worst of all, my pride is completely wrecked." Star whined.

"Oh you poor didum." Bad News teased. "By the way, I stopped by to give you this back."

He handed her the broken headband. The crack split the star in two, reminding her of her first headband. The one that the man in front of her had pulled from her head and dumped on the ground back in Budapest.

"What were you doing in the alley that night anyway? Seems a stupid place for a bloke like you to be." Star asked absentmindedly.

"The Battle of Buda." Bad News smirked. Star raised an eyebrow.

"That was you? No way!" Star thought he was teasing, but one look at the smirk on his face told him that it had been in fact him that had taken out the Champion that fateful night.

"So you CAN fight after all." Star grinned. Bad News looked smug. "And all this time I thought you were a loser who needed me to rig his fights for him."

"Oh now that is HARSH!" Bad News clutched his chest and feigned pain. Star laughed. For a moment, it was as if the betrayal had never happened. They were themselves again, Wade Barrett and his Lucky Star.

"I also brought you this." Bad News pulled something out of his pocket.

Star squealed.

"HONEY!" She laughed. Bad News grinned and grabbed a spoon off the table near the bed. He carefully spooned some of the sticky sweet substance into Stars mouth.

She sighed, remembering the first time she'd ever had honey. After finding her, Wade had found out that the young woman was sick. In order to soothe her throat, he had given her a teaspoon of honey. It had ended with her devouring the whole jar.

"Oh yes, I do remember that." Bad News grinned. Star grinned back.

Then reality set in as Bad News heard his phone go off. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Ruby's furious with me. Says if I lose my title on Smackdown this week she's dumping me." He sighed.

"Should have done it ages ago the poor woman." Star said. Bad News gasped.

"How could you SAY that?" He feigned heartbreak again. Star laughed again.

"You haven't changed one bit. You might be a bit trimmer and have that god-awful beard, but you're still a wanker." She said, rubbing her sore ribs.

"That's evil wanker to you Lucky." Bad News fired back. There was a brief silence. He hadn't called her Lucky since...

"Don't you just love it when there's an elephant in the room?" Star said softly.

"Yeah. Git." Bad News tried to joke, but it fell flat.

He sighed.

"I'm going to be apologizing to you for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He said. "First I treat you like a complete slave, then I betray you to Christian for the World Heavyweight Title..."

"I know why you did it Wade." Star said. "I know you were only trying to make me see that I would be fine without you, and that I was wasting a great opportunity to go to RAW and be a Champion."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe I lost the Divas Championship like that." She looked away from Bad News, not wanting him to see her upset.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have hurt you like that." Bad News put his hand on her arm. "You were always going to be vulnerable."

"I'm sorry I beat the snot out of you." Star looked back at him. He had been her hero. He'd saved her life all those years ago when the three men who had won her tried to kill her and steal her eyes. He had brutally murdered the master who had stolen her childhood. Now he had saved her from the Undertaker.

"I deserved it." He looked down.

Silence reigned.

"I miss you." Star finally said.

"I miss you too." Bad News admitted. He loved Ruby, but she wasn't Star.

Star and Bad News had been though hell together. Touring Europe together, getting beaten up together, going through NXT together, leading the Nexus together, getting kicked out of the Nexus together, fighting Sasuke Kowareta together, becoming Tag Team Champions together, winning Survivor Series with Team Smackdown together...neither of them wanted to leave their respective partners, but neither could they deny that they belonged _together_.

"When you heal up, we'll go after the Tag Team Titles." Bad News said softly. "Would be fun."

"John won't like that. Neither will Ruby." Star said.

"Yeah..." Bad News sighed. His phone went off again. He groaned.

"I gotta take this. I'll come and see you when I can." Bad News kissed her cheek. "G'Night Lucky."

"G'Night Wade." Star waved as he left.

When she was all alone again, she cried.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINALLY, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED!**

 **The seal on the Imprint has been broken! What does this mean for Star and Bad News?!**


	54. In the Hospital

Bad News Barrett visited Star every day, which made his former ward exceptionally happy. Neither of them had realised how much they had really missed the other.

"I can still see you hiding under the table as I got my backside kicked from one end of the restaurant to the other." Bad News laughed one day, recounting an incident in Wales where the pair had gotten into yet another physical altercation (interestingly enough, this one was NOT caused by Stars aversion to being called little. It was caused by Bad News being an arrogant berk after winning a fight).

"You deserved it. Flashing all that cash around was always going to end badly." Star grinned, sucking happily on a spoonful of honey. "Y'know, John never brings me honey. He says I shouldn't be eating it, that it's too much sugar."

"Tell him I told him he has to bring you a jar every time he visits." Bad News told her. "I swear that crap is what keeps you alive sometimes."

"They don't call me the honey badger for nothing." Star replied.

"No, they call you a honey badger because you get exceptionally violent when someone makes mention of your size using a certain word beginning with "L"." Bad News teased. "I remember the first time I met you, I knew I'd have to be careful using that word around you."

"I blame my conditioning as a child." Star defended herself. "Ow, ow, ow!" She felt her leg cramp up. "Bloody Undertaker." She muttered.

"You really shouldn't have gone for the Streak. You know how the Phenom Clan works." Bad News rested his Intercontinental Championship on his lap. "He was always going to be too powerful."

"I know." Star groaned.

"But I am exceptionally proud of you for doing it." Bad News finished.

Star smiled. She looked out towards the window.

"The doctors reckon my career is over. I'm never going to wrestle again because of the injuries." She said quietly.

Bad News blinked. Then he chuckled.

"You'll find a way Lucky." He said. "You always do."

"Thanks Wade." Star smiled. Just then, Ruby walked in.

"Hey Bad News. You should be getting ready for your title bout at Payback." She chided him.

"Hey Ruby." Star waved with her good hand. Ruby frowned at her.

"Hi Star." She said tersely. "C'mon Bad News, you have a training session."

"All right, all right." Bad News got up. "Nagging women." He muttered.

"I heard that." Star and Ruby said together. Ruby glared at Star, who grinned back.

"I'll see you later kid." Bad News kissed Stars forehead. Star watched as he left, with Ruby slipping her arms around him.

 _I quite like her._ Star thought (SARCASM ALERT! SARCASM ALERT!).

Meanwhile, Bad News and Ruby got into the car and drove to the gym. Ruby was still irritated about something.

"What's up Ruby? You've been antsy for the past week." Bad News asked as he turned onto the main street.

"You're always visiting that girl and you still call her by her pet name." Ruby said, feeling jealous. Bad News had to stop himself from laughing.

"Ruby, she and I spent nearly ten years together. Most of that was just trying to survive. She's always going to be a part of my life." He told her.

"Yes, but you're with me now. She's your past, remember? You deliberately got rid of her so she could grow up." Ruby reminded him. "Don't you think being in her life again could be counter-productive?"

"Lucky's stronger than she looks Ruby. Plus she's got Cena." He couldn't stop the note of bitterness from entering his voice as he thought of John Cena, the man who had been his main rival since he got into the WWE. Ruby heard it, and it confirmed for her what she'd known all along.

Walking along the path near the road were a pair of homeless children. Without thinking, Bad News drove into a puddle, splashing the two children with cold water.

"BAD NEWS!" Ruby was shocked. Bad News laughed.

"Oh come on, I haven't done it in forever." He protested. Ruby looked furious.

"You told me you were going to try and be a good person Bad News." Ruby pleaded. Bad News shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Bad News assured her. "Although you have to admit, it was probably time for their bath."

Ruby looked horrified at him. Bad News groaned.

 _I miss being an evil bastard._ He thought sadly. _Lucky never cared if I was evil, as long as I was good to her. I can still remember the first time she threw snow at a homeless person and ended up putting out the small fire they had going in a bin…_

"I'll try to be good." He sighed, deliberately omitting the words "I promise." Bad News Barrett knew he would keep his word if he gave it, and he didn't particularly _want_ to be good.

He enjoyed being with Ruby. She was easily more mature and definitely more stable than Star. She didn't have a tragic backstory, she wasn't complicated, he didn't have to look after her like he'd had to look after Star. She knew herself, and she knew what she wanted.

And Bad News had a sneaking suspicion that what she wanted really wasn't him. She wanted a strong man yes, a man who was tough and uncompromising, but a man who was truly good at heart, who would always do the right thing. Bad News Barrett was exactly that – Bad News. He only had his best interests at heart, the only exception to that rule being…

 _Oh Lucky._

He knew Ruby was talking again, but he couldn't hear the words. His heart hurt him like nothing else. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to run home and cry.

 _You soft bastard!_

 _You?!_

 _Yes, me! I TOLD you that sealing me away was a bad idea! Look at what happened to poor Lucky!_

 _Please don't tell me I'm going back to talking to myself._

 _You could always have the lamp back…Dreams are movies that live in your head…_

 _ARGH!_

"BAD NEWS!" Ruby smacked his arm. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." Bad News replied, pulling into the car park of the gym. He was feeling his old short-tempered self again.

"WADE!" Ruby tried. Bad News rolled his eyes. Ruby sighed. Ever since he rushed into the Cell to save Star, he'd been regressing into a grumpy Englishman, back into his old evil ways. Next he'd be murdering people for cash again.

"Bad News, you've worked so hard on yourself." She hugged him as they stood in front of the gym. "You've come so far. Do you really want to give up on all of that?"

She kissed him.

Bad News knew that she didn't really know him at all.

"STAR!"

"HONEY BADGER!"

"Justin! Heath!" Star cried in joy at seeing two of her best friends again. "You guys went and left me for days and days and I was so lonely and miserable and I thought I'd never see you again!"

(Note: While they hadn't seen her the previous day, they HAD seen her every day prior to that. Star obviously inherited her former guardians flair for the over-dramatic)

"We're sorry, we totally won't do it again!" Heath Slater promised her.

"What's with all the honey?!" Justin Gabriel looked at all of the empty honey pots around the room. Star grinned sheepishly.

"Wade's been supplying me with daily doses." She told them.

Justin and Heath shared knowing glances.

"It's not like that!" Star cried. "We're just friends. That's all."

"Star, we're your friends. We're the Unholy Trio. Us three. You know that we'd never dob you in to John." Justin sat at the foot of her bed. "What did you say to John when he asked about the honey?"

Star looked sad.

"John hasn't visited all week." She said softly. Justin hugged her while Heath got bent out of shape.

"You're his girlfriend! He fought tooth and nail to get you, and now he's abandoning you?!" Heath cried.

"He's been busy with stuff for the WWE Universe." Star tried to make excuses for John Cena and his absence.

"That's no reason to ignore his duty to you." Heath started. "You should come first. Bad News-,"

"HEATH!" Justin growled.

"What?" Heath looked confused. "Oh." He turned as red as his hair.

Star sighed.

"I know. Wade always put me first. Even when he was bossing me around like a pet, he still put me first. He still puts me first." Star lay back on the bed. "His girlfriend had a fit when she came here earlier. She's a little ticked off that he keeps coming to see me."

"Did you tell her to get over it?" Justin asked.

"Worse. I was as nice as pie." Star grinned.

"Bad News sure trained you well." Heath chuckled.

"He sure did. Shame I went and got myself in over my head." Star looked towards the window again.

"Oh well, soon you'll be back with us, and we'll take over RAW again!" Heath tried to cheer her up.

Star gulped.

"The doctors say I'm never going to wrestle again. The injuries are too bad." She said sadly. Her two tag-team partners looked horrified.

"NO!" Heath cried. "You HAVE to wrestle again!"

"Oh Star, we're so sorry." Justin hugged her again.

"What are we going to do now?" Heath flopped down on the ground, defeated.

"I don't know. I don't know what I can do." Star began to cry. "I wish I'd listened to you guys and left the Deadman alone."

"It's not your fault Honey Badger." Justin said. "I think we'd more disappointed if you hadn't tried."

"What did John say when you told him?" Heath looked up at the bed, feeling like the world had ended. "Beth's going to be devastated."

"He says he will try to support me as much as he can, and that I can be his manager if I can't wrestle." Star told them.

"Well, that's something I guess." Justin looked at Heath. Neither of them wanted to ask the question.

"Wade reckons if I really want to wrestle again, I'll find a way." Star correctly guessed what they were thinking. "Bloody oath you two are predictable."

The pair had the courtesy to look sheepish.

–

Beth Phoenix had been quite angry when Star told her that she couldn't wrestle again. Alicia Fox started crying and it took three hours to calm her down. Randy Orton pointed out that at least she wouldn't get hurt again, Daniel Bryan said all she needed was to grow her hair out and Kane suggested a blood sacrifice that made Star feel a tad uncomfortable.

"The Phenom Clan and the Grey Goat Clan are just weird." Star told Bad News Barrett one evening as he sat down for another visit. "I mean, what's growing my hair going to do, I'm not a member of Daniels clan. And you really don't want to know what was involved with that ritual Kane suggested."

Bad News laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were squeamish about a little blood."

"It's not so much the blood, but rather what I was going to DO with the blood. Let's just say that I'm definitely not into that sort of stuff!" Star laughed too. "I still reckon being part of Team Smackdown was one of the best things we ever did. The five Great Clans united, that was a once-in-a-lifetime treat."

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Bad News asked as Star stretched her good arm.

"John wants me to be his manager. Heath and Justin want me to stay with them as the Unholy Trio. Foxy couldn't do anything but wail, and Beth says I should just stay at home and write books." Star shrugged.

"That's not what I asked." Bad News frowned. Star laughed.

"You're starting to sound like your old bastard self again. That's three times you've growled at me already." She grinned.

"Ruby isn't happy about it. She reckons I should try to be a good little boy." Bad News sighed.

"Wade, you're an evil bastard who doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself and his bank account. Even then, you've been cheating on your bank account with Ruby and I for years, so what does that tell you?" Star teased. "When I saw you giving money to charity that time I nearly choked."

"It burned me to do that, but Ruby insisted." Bad News shrugged. "I splashed a couple of young beggars with a puddle in the car recently and she went off at me."

"Remember all those times in London when you'd be walking home from "work" in winter and I'd be sweeping snow on the balcony?" Star remembered. "And when I saw you I'd shove the snow banks I'd put together onto the people below and they'd scream."

Bad News roared with laughter. "One day you got this rich-looking bimbo with way too much makeup on. I really wish I'd taken a photo to show you, her makeup was everywhere and it was such a scream!" He slapped his leg with merriment. "After talking to idiots at the recruitment firm all day, seeing things like that really put a smile on my face."

"See? You're a cold-blooded brute. Why don't you date someone who actually appreciates that?" Star asked.

"Because she's currently dating that knucklehead Cena, that's why." Bad News said bitterly before he could stop himself.

An awkward silence reigned.

"HEY!" John Cena suddenly burst in. Star nearly died laughing while Bad News wished the floor would swallow him whole. "What's the joke?" John walked over to Star, giving her a deep, passionate kiss that made Bad News want to slam him through the window.

"Your face." Star teased, with a quick flick of her eyes over to Bad News that assured him that it was HIS face that was the joke.

"I've gotta get home, Ruby will probably come over soon." Bad News got up. "I'll see you two lovebirds later."

"See ya Wade!" Star waved.

Bad News smiled.

"'Bye-bye Bad News!" John waved his hand in front of his face in the "You Can't See Me" taunt.

Bad News snarled, before walking out.

* * *

 **So, it looks like poor Stars career is finally at an end...or is Bad News right? Find out!**

 **Big hugs to shiki94 for the continued support. You rock!**


	55. A Plan

"So as it stands, after that mess at Wrestlemania, the Clans are currently in negotiations for peace." Hazard said over the phone, which was currently sat in the middle of Stars hospital room as the rest of the Clansmen listened in.

"At least until the next World Cup." Bad News Barrett joked, earning him a dirty look from Ruby.

"NOT the time for jokes!" She hissed.

Star giggled. "I don't know, I think a few laughs is what everyone needs right now to calm the farm."

"Well, I guess that means I have to start being nice to you." Randy Orton looked at Star.

"Yeah. We might actually have to be friends." Star replied.

John Cena looked hopeful.

"NAH!" The pair pulled disgusted faces, making everyone laugh, and John sigh.

Bad News smiled at Star, who grinned back. Ruby gripped at her boyfriends hand a little tighter.

"That's everything from the Clan Conference. You guys take care of yourselves, and Star? Don't worry about the Clan, your mother has everything under control. It's kinda scary." Hazard finished the call.

"See ya Hazard!" Star hung up the phone.

"So no more angst?" Heath Slater looked hopeful.

"No more angst." Kane said. "Which sucks because I hate all of you!"

"The only real problem now is the Nexus." Alicia Fox piped up. "Every time we squash them down, they seem to get back up again. Their synthetic copy of the Lionswood sap is pretty good if it can power up the Misneach eyes to the point where they break the seal."

"Yeah, but the power is limited by how much he takes." Star pointed out. "And who knows what that stuff is doing to him."

"Anyway, we can't do much about it. I suggest going out to get some food!" Daniel Bryan suggested.

This was met with cheers, and everyone forwarded out to eat.

"Um, guys? I'm kinda stuck in this hospital bed...guys?!" Star cried, as just about everyone left.

"Sucks to be you huh?" Bad News Barrett teased. "I'll have a steak just for you. See you Sucky!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WADE!"

–

"I have had an idea." Emma strode proudly into the hospital room, Adam Rose behind her.

"Oh?" Star asked.

"The Rosebud of all ideas! Emma's going to use Healing Eyes on you!" Adam grinned. Emma beamed.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Bad News Barrett slapped his forehead. "That'll have Lucky up and running again in no time!"

"What are we waiting for?" Star asked, looking Emma dead in the eyes.

Emma grinned, then began to focus. Her eyes turned the colour of the night sky, and Healing Eyes began.

But after a minute, she had to give up. The pain was too much, and there was blood everywhere.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I couldn't. I think I managed to fix the bones in your skull, ribs and legs, but long-term you're still not going to be able to wrestle." She groaned as Adam helped her sit down.

Star groaned. Her leg, head and ribs weren't hurting anymore, which was a plus, but she could still feel damage in her muscles plus her left hand still had broken fingers.

"Can you get up?" Bad News asked. Star gingerly got out of the bed. She could stand, but it was draining.

"It looks like your career really is over." Adam sighed. "I'm sorry Senpai."

Bad News hugged Star as her face began to fall. Suddenly, she perked up.

"MUM!" She cried.

"Mum?" The other three looked at each other, confused. Then Bad News realized.

"Of course! Shazza is the most powerful user of Healing Eyes in the Clan! If you go back to Radaxian and see her, she could heal you!" He exclaimed.

"Do you reckon she would though?" Star asked. Emma and Adam groaned.

"Senpai, your mother has so many regrets when it comes to you. She'd do anything to set them right. She's not a Lemon." Adam told her. "Give her a chance."

Star looked out the window. Maybe it was time to get the answers she'd been looking for.

But first...

"CALL ME SUCKY AGAIN AND IT WON'T BE JUST A BEATING YOU GET!" Star yelled as she grabbed a crutch and started beating the tar out of Bad News.

Family.

–

"So, Adam, Emma and you will be heading to Australia. Sounds like it will be a good, quick trip." Bad News Barrett walked alongside Star and John Cena as they headed to the airport gate.

"Well..." Star trailed off.

"Ah, here we are at our gate!" John said, making himself comfortable on a chair. He patted his knee, and Star sat on it, smiling at him. Bad News suppressed a snarl. John seemed to be doing everything in his power to make sure that Bad News KNEW that Star was his.

"I'm glad you could come and see me off." Star nuzzled him. "It means a lot."

John looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I have to run off in half an hour. Vince wants me to do a few meet-and-greets tonight."

Star felt her heart sink. "Oh." She said. "Well, I guess you're here now, right?"

"I'm sorry Pooh Bear." John sighed. Bad News snorted. "Problem, Barrett?"

"Nothing." Bad News quickly grabbed a newspaper. _Pooh Bear._ Star was never going to live that down!

 _You could always throw him in front of a plane, y'know._

 _Don't tempt me. Besides, Lucky would be upset. No upsetting my precious Lucky._

 _I don't know if Imprints can upchuck, but I think we're going to find out!_

 _Bugger off._

"Could you get us something to eat, Bad News oh buddy oh pal?" John asked.

"I could." Bad News snarled.

"Would you please get me some h...a drink please?" Star smiled sweetly at him, quickly changing her request when she saw the look John gave her. Bad News shot a filthy look at John, before stalking off to get some food.

"I honestly don't know what you see in him." John watched the retreating back of the Brit with a hint of disgust.

"He saved me from the Undertaker John – and without the Silver Eyes to protect him. Can't you just deal with him?" Star pointed out. "If he was my father or brother, you wouldn't be telling me to ditch him. He's more to me than that John. Just because I have him in my life doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. I haven't forgotten."

John sniffed. "Fine, fine, I'll put up with him for your sake." He smiled and kissed her, not wanting their farewell to end in a fight.

"Thanks John." Star kissed him back.

"OH MY GOD ARE WE LATE?!"

John felt his heart plummet to the centre of the planet. No. NO. Surely Star knew better than to take those two maniacs with her?!

"JUSTIN! HEATH!" Star waved to her two friends. "The plane leaves in an hour, you have plenty of time!"

"Oh thank goodness. See, I told you I'd get us here." Heath Slater put his carry-on bag down next to John, who groaned.

"I'm airsick already." Justin Gabriel groaned, clutching his stomach. "I don't know who's worse behind the wheel, Heath or his wife."

"You're ALIVE aren't you?!" Heath fired.

"Debatable."

Just then, Bad News returned with snacks.

He took one look at the situation and turned white.

"No." He said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. You two are NOT going with Lucky!"

"Yes they are." Star corrected him.

"No offense Pooh Bear, but we kinda want you back alive." John pointed out.

"I'm immortal again, remember?" Star pointed to Bad News.

"And in one piece." Bad News added.

"Well, it's too late now. The Unholy Trio is going to Australia!" Star announced proudly.

Heath and Justin cheered. Bad News and John groaned.

As the group boarded, Bad News made sure to warn the Unholy Trio what would happen if his Lucky Star was hurt.

"If she gets even the slightest scratch on her...well, let's just say I'm afraid I'll have some BAD NEWS." Bad News growled.

"She'll be fine. We'll take good care of our Honey Badger." Justin assured him.

"You had better." Bad News warned. He hugged Star tightly.

"Please be careful, and I hope you find what you're looking for." He whispered.

Star felt a chill go through her. Of course Bad News would know that she wanted answers from her parents.

"Thank you Wade. For everything." She kissed his cheek.

"No problem kiddo. By the way, you'll want this." Bad News reached into his trusty pocket to pull out the one thing that is vital to a travelling Lucky Star.

"HONEY!" Star squealed. Not thinking, she kissed Bad News square on the lips before heading towards the gate.

As she walked through the gate and towards the plane, she took one look back at her hero.

 _I love you._

Bad News smiled, giving her a wave as she disappeared around a corner with her two friends. They'd do their best to look after her. He'd never realized how grateful he was to the pair, who had stood by him through the whole Nexus mess and through the Corre. Most of all, they had remained loyal to Star, which in the eyes of Bad News was the most valuable thing in the world.

 _Lucky's in safe hands. I can rely on them._ Bad News sighed, feeling confident.

Suddenly, Heath rushed back out through the gate and grabbed his carry-on bag, which he had accidentally left behind.

"Whoopsie!" He grinned at Bad News, before shooting back towards the plane.

 _...God help us all._

* * *

 **I'm gonna sing the Doom song now! The Unholy Trio is doom, doom, doom-doom-doom-doomed. Doomed, doomed-doomed. Doom, doom-doom, doomed, doom, doom, doom, dooooooooooooooomed!**


	56. The Unholy Trip

"First Class is AWESOME!" Heath Slater exclaimed. "Did you SEE the steak?!"

"Hey, I was too busy enjoying the trout, MAN was that good!" Justin Gabriel grinned.

"My pasta was so good, and did you know they have four different varieties of honey on-board?" Star quipped.

The rest of First Class however were NOT so enthused. Only an hour into the flight and the Unholy Trio had made enough noise for a large sports crowd.

"Can I please ask you three for the FOURTH time to stay in your seats and please keep the noise down?!" The irate flight attendant tried again.

"Sorry." The Unholy Trio looked slightly abashed. For five minutes, peace reigned. Blissful silence, that was soon ended when -,

"THIS PLANE HAS MARIO KART!" Heath exclaimed.

"No way! I'm gonna beat you down for SURE this time!" Justin poked his head over the divider.

"You two have NOTHING on me!" Star was up for the challenge!

"OUT." The flight attendant growled. "All of you are sitting in Economy!"

"What? You can't do that! Do you KNOW who I am?!" Star fumed.

–

Star was squished at the back of Economy, seething. Five rows in front of her on the other side of the aisle was Heath Slater. Across from him was Justin Gabriel.

"Wade wouldn't have let this happen." She grumbled as her next-door neighbour fell asleep on her. "Bloody hell..."

"Economy isn't _too_ bad I guess..." Heath said to himself. "I'm bored though!"

Justin didn't say anything, he was trying to hold his breath. The stench of the family surrounding him was overpowering, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Suddenly, the plane began to shake violently. Star shot a look at Heath and Justin, who both looked worried.

She turned and looked out of the window. One of the plane wings was on fire!

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Someone screamed in a panic.

"Except me." Star said smugly.

The plane began to lose altitude, before crashing into the ocean. Completely ignoring the safety procedure, Star grabbed her things as everyone else forwarded off the plane.

"STAR! What are you doing?! We've gotta get outta here!" Justin tried to grab her.

"Relax will you?" Star calmly packed her bag.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Heath squealed.

"No, we're not." Star smirked.

–

"Well, this could have been worse, right?" Star looked sheepishly at Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, who glared at her.

The other passengers on the plane managed to escape in the safety rafts. Meanwhile, the Unholy Trio had missed the boats, and were now sitting on a piece of wing that was barely floating.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Justin groaned, lying back on the makeshift raft.

"Hey, think of it as a grand adventure!" Heath tried.

"Yeah, only one of us is badly injured still and needs magical medical attention." Star pointed out dryly. She sighed, before pulling out her phone and playing Candy Crush.

The wing continued to float in the ocean, before finally striking land early in the evening.

"OH SWEET GLORIOUS LAND!" Justin threw himself at the beach, kissing the sand. "Ew."

Heath helped Star onto dry land, where the three quickly took stock of the situation. They were stranded on a beach, near a small jungle.

"We might as well stay here on the beach, who knows what's in those trees." Heath, ever the survival expert, suggested.

"Well, we might as well try to sleep." Star sighed, tired with the days adventures.

The three each dug themselves out a small hollow in the sand before falling into deep sleeps.

–

"It's been two days. No one is coming to find us." Justin Gabriel sighed as the three had a Very Important Survival Meeting.

"Well, we might as well head into the jungle. We'll need wood for shelter." Heath Slater said. "Honey Badger will need to stay here, as she's still injured."

"Thank goodness for the Imprint." Star grinned.

Justin stretched out. His hand hit Stars mobile phone. He picked it up and looked at it.

"STAR YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE FOUR BARS!" He cried.

"Four bars?" Star blinked.

"You mean we can call for help?!" Heath yelped.

Both of them glared at Star.

"Hey, you two played as much Candy Crush as I did, you both could have noticed it earlier!" Star scowled back.

Justin quickly punched in the phone number for Beth Phoenix.

"It's ringing!" He grinned. Both Star and Heath looked hopeful.

Then the battery died.

"Well, there goes that plan." Star groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Justin said dejectedly.

The three wandered through the jungle, finding it easier than they thought.

"Does anyone else think that it's just a bit too convenient that there seems to be a path here?" Star wondered out aloud.

The other two shrugged.

The jungle was muggy and hot, and the mosquitoes were thick and annoying. The group were just about ready to give up, when...

"A HOTEL?!" Heath cried.

"We're on an inhabited island?!" Justin roared.

"I can't believe this." Star facepalmed.

It turned out that the Unholy Trio were in Fiji and were able to get a flight directly to Brisbane!

"All's well that ends well, right guys?" Heath beamed as Star and Justin glowered at him.

–

Meanwhile, back in the States...

"How she ever convinced you two to stay here I'll never know." Bad News Barrett scowled at Emma and Adam Rose, who knew they were in trouble for staying behind and letting the Unholy Trio travel together.

"She didn't mention that she was taking Slater and Gabriel with her." Emma mumbled.

Thankfully, Ruby walked into catering at that moment and made a beeline for her boyfriend, which meant Emma and Adam could escape.

"Bad News, you wouldn't believe it, but in Kansas they found some terrible person hoarding hundreds of innocent animals!" Ruby said as she sat down next to him. "They don't have enough money to save them all."

Bad News groaned. He knew what was coming.

"Could you maybe spare some of your fortune to save them?" Ruby looked up at him pleadingly.

"Anyone would think you're only with me for my money." Bad News muttered under his breath. Ruby looked shocked.

"BAD NEWS!" She scolded. "You know I'm with you because I know deep down you're a good man. You know that. You've proven it time and time again."

 _That's just it. I'm NOT a good man. I really don't give a toss what happens to those animals. Hell, there's probably plenty of meat on those animals to feed the homeless for a week, and I can save my dollars! The only reason I amuse you is because I can't have Lucky._

 _...Wow BNB. You're harsh._

"Whatever." Bad News had finally had enough. He got up and walked away.

"YOU'D DO IT FOR HER!" Ruby yelled after him.

 _Lucky wouldn't make me. Lucky wouldn't make me do anything that goes against my nature. Lucky likes me for me. Not for what she could turn me into._

 _Wade, you can't keep this up. You're lying to Ruby, you're lying to yourself and you're lying to Lucky._

 _Then maybe it's time I became myself again._

Bad News grinned.

–

"This isn't Brisbane." Star pointed out as the plane landed in Darwin.

"Unfortunately with the storms no flights can get in or out of Brisbane. You'll have to drive." The flight attendant told him.

"Great. Anything else want to go wrong on this trip?" Justin Gabriel groaned as Heath Slater organized a hire car.

The road trip started out well enough, with Heath playing his music and the group singing along loudly. The beautiful Australian countryside stretched out all around them. Star looked at it longingly, remembering the last time she had made the drive between Darwin and Brisbane (Lyncness had forced her and the two other girls he'd taken with him into the boot of a small sedan. One of the girls had died on the way. Not nice) and wondering what her mother would say when she finally saw her.

Alas, just past Mount Isa, the car died.

"I am NOT walking for fifteen days!" Justin cried as they walked the vehicle to Conclurry, where the mechanic told them there was no way to fix the car.

"Hitch hike maybe?" The mechanic suggested.

"Hell no! I've seen Wolf Creek, and I know what you Aussies are capable of!" Heath cried.

"There's a bus that comes past, maybe you could call ahead and get it to stop here?" The mechanic suggested.

They had no choice.

–

The bus took them to the Brisbane Transit Centre, which Star knew well.

"Now to catch the train to Caboolture and the bus to Radaxian!" She beamed. "We're almost there guys!"

"Swell." Heath Slater groaned. He was very much over traveling at this point!

"Thank goodness this will all be over soon." Justin Gabriel agreed with him.

The three travelers were dirty, smelly, tired and over it. They just wanted to get to Radaxian and get Star healed up.

Unfortunately...

"There's been a bus strike, and all the taxis are full. Sorry." They were told when they got to Caboolture.

The three groaned, and knew it was a long walk from Caboolture to Radaxian!

* * *

 **Well, we all knew there was no way the trip was going to go smoothly. What WILL Star find upon her homecoming? And what on earth is Bad News up to now? Find out shortly, I'm uploading a few chapters today.**

 **Thanks again shiki94 for the reviews!**


	57. Bad Guys!

_We could've been anything we wanted to be,_ _  
_ _But don't it make your heart glad?_ _  
_ _That we decided, a fact we take pride in,_ _  
_ _We became the best at being bad!_

Bad News Barrett was his old grumpy English self again, and Ruby didn't like it one bit.

Bad News didn't care. He was BAD NEWS, and he was going to make sure everyone knew it!

"Hey Dolph." Bad News wandered up to Dolph Ziggler during Smackdown.

Dolph glared at him.

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News grinned. "Someone's keyed your car."

"WHAT?!" Dolph roared in anger, rushing to the parking lot. Bad News laughed. He had "accidentally" omitted the fact that it was in fact HIM that keyed poor Dolphs car!

Later...

"Hey Vicki." Bad News approached Vicki Guerrero.

"What do YOU want?!" Vicki snapped.

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News couldn't help himself. "Your assistants haven't gotten a thing done, no one knows what they're doing tonight!"

"Oh no! Oh NO!" Vicki cried, rushing to go and get Smackdown back under control. Bad News laughed again. Of course it had been HIM who had locked the assistants in a storage room so they couldn't do their job!

And as the night wore on...

"Hey Big E." Bad News smirked at Big E Langston.

"Hi Bad News." Big E smiled warmly.

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News laughed. "Your trunks were riding for your entire match. Everyone saw everything."

Big E looked horrified as Bad News walked off in glee. Of course, it had been Bad News who pulled the trunks up a little higher than necessary when he slammed Big E!

–

 _We could've been anything we wanted to be,  
_ _With all the talent we had!  
_ _No doubt about it, we whine and we pout it,  
_ _We're the very best at being bad guys!_

Later on that night, Bad News Barrett got a message from Stardust and Goldust. They wanted someone to take out one of the Usos before their Tag Team Title qualifier that night. Bad News laughed.

"I'm...afraid...I've...got...some...BAD...NEWS!" He said as he typed a reply to the text. "My...fees...are...too...expensive...for...you."

Almost a minute after he sent the message, he got another one back. He grinned. Now THAT was a price he could work for!

He walked down to the Usos locker room. With a bit of effort, he rigged the door so that the next person to walk through it would have a nasty surprise.

Sure enough, in walked the Usos. Almost immediately, a large bust of Vince McMahon fell and landed squarely on the shoulder of Jimmy Uso!

"Damn man, you okay?!" Jay Uso tried to help his twin up. What he didn't notice was that the door had come loose from its hinges. It fell, smacking him in the head and knocking him out cold!

Bad News smirked, before heading off to get his money.

–

 _We're rotten to the core.  
_ " _My congratulations no one likes you anymore."  
_ _BAD GUYS!_

Bad News Barrett was sneaking around the locker rooms, looking for any sort of trouble he could cause that would net him a decent sum. He quickly hid behind a cupboard when suddenly the Undertaker and Kane walked out of one of the locker rooms. Realizing his luck, Bad News quickly slipped into the locker room and nicked the Undertakers Urn!

 _We're the very worst,  
_ _Each of us contemptible,  
_ _We're criticised and cursed!_

Bad News knew that the Urn would fetch a good price from the right buyer. He quickly slipped out of the locker room and headed back to his own.

Within the hour, news of the Undertakers Urn being stolen had flooded through the WWE. The Undertaker himself was offering a huge reward for its return, but Bad News knew that the reward would come with a rather painful cost – the Undertaker would destroy him.

So, he had a look at the matches for that evening. The New Day were up against the Brothers of Destruction that night for a number one contenders spot for the Tag Team Titles. PERFECT! Not only would he make a mint, but the Unholy Trio would have a much easier time with the New Day than they would against the two Phenoms.

 _We're hated big-time,  
_ _Malicious and mad!  
_ _We're the very best at being bad!_

"You're selling us the Urn?" Kofi Kingston raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. With the Urn, you could easily win your match tonight by controlling the Deadman." Bad News pointed out.

"What's in it for you?" Xavier Woods narrowed his eyes at the Bareknuckle Brawler.

"You know what's in it for me." Bad News grinned slimily, rubbing his fingers together.

The New Day glanced at each other.

–

 _We could've been anything we wanted to be,  
_ _We took the easy way out!  
_ _With little training, we mastered complaining.  
_ _Manners seemed unnecessary,  
_ _We're so rude, it's almost scary!_

"BAD NEWS!" Ruby marched up to Bad News, who was counting the money from the sale of the Urn to the New Day. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I'm having some good, clean, wholesome fun." Bad News brushed her off.

Ruby spluttered.

"You know Ruby, this is who I am. This is what I do. My only priority in life is my beloved bank balance." Bad News told her. "If you don't like it, tough."

"But you'd drop it all in a split-second for HER." Ruby spat.

"Who? Lucky? Of course." Bad News said absentmindedly, trying not to lose count of the money. Ruby fumed, before storming off in a huff.

"And it's all there!" Bad News finally finished counting the cash. "Ruby? Ruby? Where'd you run off to?"

He shrugged, before he headed to his locker room, not really caring if he found his girlfriend there or not. He went to his phone, where he found a message from her.

"I'm staying w/ some of the girls 2nite. You really need to decide if this is what you want." Said the message.

Bad News thought for a second.

"No thanks. I'm better off without your judgemental arse hanging around bullying me into being something I'm not. Take care xxx"

He hit send, and sighed. A pang of regret hit him.

Dumping her via text meant he didn't get to see the look on her face when she realised it was over. Then again, her complete outrage would be totally worth the price of admission. Bad News quickly got over his regret and started giggling.

 _We could've been anything that we wanted to be,  
_ _With all the talent we had.  
_ _With little practice, we made every black list._

–

TEXTS BAD NEWS BARRETT RECEIVED AFTER DUMPING RUBY:

Randy Orton: "Wow man, Ur cold. Bitch move on ur part."  
Kane: "Wow. Just wow. Even I'm not that nasty. I mean, a text message?!"  
Daniel Bryan: "That was MEAN! You couldn't even do it face to face?!"  
Alicia Fox: "when i get a hold of u i am going to smack u 4 wat u did!"  
Beth Phoenix: "You bastard."  
Justin Gabriel: "I knew u were mean, but that is just low."  
Heath Slater: "UR A COWARD AND I CANT BELIEVE WERE FRIENDS"  
Ezekiel Jackson: "Disgusting man. Really low blow. Poor Ruby."  
John Cena: "You should be ashamed of yourself! Dumping a poor girl via text? Shame on you!"  
Lucky Star: "Hey Wade can I borrow $500k for this years Night FireFlower Honey? Sorry about you and Ruby. Xoxo"

 _We're the very best at being bad!  
_ _We're the very best at being bad!_

 _I'M THE VERY BEST AT BEING BAD!_

 _\- "Bad Guys" Written by Paul Williams from "Bugsy Malone"_

* * *

 **Bad News is back to his old tricks again! YAY! Honestly, writing "goody two-shoes" Wade Barrett is boring AF, and I don't know how people do it. The character just oozes slimeball, and has since the first season of NXT (I'm sure Stu Bennett is a lovely person though, I've heard lots of nice things about him).**


	58. Shazza Misneach

**A/N: WARNING, this chapter contains some upsetting and distressing content. Please read with caution.**

* * *

Shazza Misneach didn't have much of a life, but she didn't care.

She was thirteen, and she had a dream. She was going to be the savior of her Clan. She would pull the Misneach Clan out of the depths of alcoholism and drug dependency; she was going to make them the most powerful Clan in the world again.

At night, when she slept under a roof made of stars, she looked towards the Southern Cross and pledged that she would never, EVER fall under the curse that the rest of her Clan lived under. She made that pledge after watching her father die, a stupid prank gone wrong. She made that pledge when she saw her home, a sheet of corrugated iron leaning on a pair of trees, with only a few shower curtains for privacy and to keep the rain out. She made that pledge when she saw the drunkards spewing on the dirt road that constituted a main street through the village, using their Eye Powers for stupid things like gambling and hangovers.

Shazza was different. She knew that. So did Warren.

"What on earth are you doing now Shaz?" He laughed at her one day as she watched television at the tavern.

"I'm trying to learn how to write, dumbass." She shot back, angry at being disturbed.

"C'mon, you know how to read the form guide, that's good enough ain't it?" Warren teased, the stench of alcohol on his breath. Warren was twenty-five going on three, and Shazza couldn't stand him.

"Not for me." Shazza turned away, but Warren wouldn't leave her alone.

"You got big plans don't ya?" Warren pressed. "I got plans too."

"Plans to get into trouble you mean." Shazza snapped. Warren was a troublemaker by trade, known for using Image Eyes to fool people into thinking things that weren't there were, and his signature Puppet Eyes for getting anything he wanted. Warren was proud of the fact that he was the first Misneach in history to have the powerful Puppet Eyes, even if it did leave him blind and bloodied for the rest of the day.

"Yup." Was the cheeky reply.

Shazza quickly used Future Eyes. Warren had the quickest wit by far in the Clan, and she didn't really feel like losing to his barbs.

"Go away Warren." Shazza turned back to her work. "Go find someone prettier than me."

"You're the prettiest girl in the Clan, Shaz. You're also the smartest and the most fun." Warren laughed.

"Yes, well, it's a shame I find you a total bore." Shazza sighed. There was no way she was getting any work done now, Future Eyes had made seeing anything difficult for the next ten minutes. "So, what mischief did you get up to now?"

"Was sitting on the roof of the pub, where all the leaves and gum nuts fall." Warren grinned. "Got them all together and gave Nick and the boonies a shower!"

Shazza chuckled, with a note of sadness. The one thing that she couldn't stand most about Warren is what he could have been. Warren had been drinking since he was her age, not quite as heavy as some others, but enough that he was consistently tanked. Now all he used his quick brains for was childish pranks.

"Knew you'd find that funny. You're the type that likes plans." Warren winked at her.

"Can't you go a few days without hitting the turps?" Shazza complained. "I'd like you a lot more if you did."

"What's wrong with a bloke having a few to keep him steady?" Warren looked offended.

"It doesn't 'keep you steady' it just ruins you. Look at what happened to my Dad. Look at my mother. We're Clansmen, supposed to live until we're a hundred and forty, and yet all around us the Misneaches are dropping dead at sixty." Shazza began.

"Hold it right there miss. I know this lecture." Warren rolled his eyes. "We have nothing left Shaz. The Vipers took the Lionswoods when they kicked us out of Ireland, they took all of our history books and everything that made us Lions. We're nothing but Hedgehogs now."

"Even the Hedgehog has its quills, and they can be deadly." Shazza countered. "We might have lost our land, our Emblem and our history, but wallowing here in our own filth isn't going to get it back."

"So what would YOU do, Miss Shazza, future Head of the Clan?" Warren settled himself down.

"I'd get the Clan off the turps for one. Mobilize our Clansmen. Negotiate for the Vipers to help us transplant our Lionswoods here. Get our Emblem back off the Barretts. If the other Clans won't co-operate, then declare war. Lord knows we're better dressed for it." Shazza rattled off her plans, which Warren had heard a million times already.

"You aren't even listening to me." Shazza snapped. Warren rolled his eyes at her.

"I used to dream like that too, until they took my baby sister away." He told her. "Sold her to the Lyncness family ten years ago. She's dead now. Her eyes matured and the old man now wears them like the latest fashion accessory."

His face had contorted in anger. Shazza reached out and took his hand. Everyone knew about Treelo, the sister of Warren who had been six years old when she was given away. She had been thirteen when it was said that her eyes matured and Ronald Lyncness took them for his own. X-Ray Eyes, Mimic Eyes, Shadow Eyes, Future Eyes and Healing Eyes.

Shazza and Treelo had been friends. Both of them had X-Ray Eyes, Future Eyes and Healing Eyes. Shazza had Copy Eyes and Truth Eyes instead of Mimic Eyes and Shadow Eyes.

"If my plans work, leeches like Lyncness will never touch another Misneach again." Shazza promised him.

"Yeah, that's what Moseby said when HE took over. He's the bastard that gave Treelo to that monster!" Warren picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

Shazza felt her insides burn. Ever since they'd gotten to Australia two hundred years ago, the Lyncness family had been buying their babies, one or two every generation, and farming them for their powerful eyes.

"Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping." Warren glared at her, before storming off to the bar.

Shazza sighed. Blinking, she returned to her work.

There would be no more victims like Treelo.

–

A few weeks later, Moseby threw a whole-village celebration for his birthday. Shazza hadn't wanted to go, knowing full well that she'd be pressured into drinking, but Moseby told her that if she wanted any chance of being named the next Head of Clan, she'd be there.

 _I suppose a couple of drinks won't hurt._ She sighed as she sipped on a beer, watching Moseby slur his way through what was supposed to be a grand speech. Everyone was laughing at him. Already drunk.

Warren was talking with some of his friends. He almost looked handsome, with blonde hair like honey and a cheeky face.

 _That would be the alcohol talking._ Shazza tried to shake it off.

"Hey Shazza! Have another one on me!" Moseby, finished with his futile attempts at speech-making, had wandered over to where she was sitting. He shoved a can of rum and cola into her hand. "To the Misneaches!" He guzzled down his drink.

Shazza sipped politely on hers, starting to get buzzed. She kept looking at Warren, who was using Image Eyes to lead one of his mates into the billabong, which was full with water after a heavy rain season. She giggled.

Warren spotted her, and walked over. There was music coming from somewhere, and he grabbed her hands and they danced. Shazza felt sick and giddy.

Drinks were abundant, and soon Shazza couldn't remember a thing.

–

"You're definitely pregnant." Her mother said, looking at her belly with X-Ray Eyes.

Shazza felt awful. Three months after the party, and here she was with a baby in her. It had to be Warrens, everyone agreed to that, and for a few months Warren was the least popular person in the village. Shazza was a child herself!

Shazza was determined to be a good mother though, so with Mosebys help, she managed to get one of the few houses that had been built in Radaxian village, and moved in with Warren. Warren cut back his drinking, and for a while things went swimmingly. Little Treelo, named after her dead aunt, was born under an August moon when Shazza was fourteen, and Shazza was determined that her daughter was going to be Head of the Misneach Clan.

"You're doing very well Shaz. I'm impressed." Moseby told her one day. Little Treelo was about a year old, and while she had her fathers hair and the shape of his face, she was very much her mother.

"Thanks Moseby." Shazza smiled. The child was happy and healthy, much healthier than her counterparts anyway. There was almost a power to the child, and Shazza was so proud.

"You should bring her to the Library. We're having a dinner tomorrow night." Moseby continued.

"That'd be great!" Shazza beamed.

Alas, when Shazza arrived with baby Treelo, she found no dinner, but instead Ronald Lyncness!

"I'm sorry Shaz. You're too young to be a mother anyway." Moseby tried to coax the baby from her mother.

"Like hell I'm handing over my child to HIM!" Shazza glared at Ronald, sizing him up with X-Ray Eyes. She could see where Warrens sisters eyes were, and it made her even more determined to hold on to her child.

"You have no choice my dear, or else the police will be called and you'll lose your child anyway." Ronald said, his voice smooth and sick.

"You killed her. You killed Warrens sister Treelo, and now you're going to kill my Treelo too!" Shazza hissed, holding her child tightly.

"Better dead than here." Ronald laughed. "Give me the child."

"NEVER!" Shazza growled. The baby began to cry.

"NOW Shazza." Moseby demanded. "He's paying some good money for that kid, money that this Clan needs!"

"Get your filthy money somewhere else, you're not having my child!" Shazza snapped.

"I didn't want to have to do this. Sasuke, take the child." Ronald commanded his henchman.

"NO!" Shazza tried to run, but Sasuke Kowareta was too fast.

"RAT, TIGER, MONKEY, SNAKE!" He weaved the hand-signs, and attacked the poor girl with Paralysis Slaps. He grabbed the crying child before she hit the floor, and handed her to Ronald.

"Not my baby! Not my baby!" Shazza tried to crawl towards Ronald, who held the crying child triumphantly in his arms.

"Beautiful." He smiled. He winked at Shazza. "I'll take good care of her, you needn't worry about that!"

Shazza howled, trying with all of her strength to crawl after the men who were taking her baby.

But her baby was gone.

–

Warren was ropeable when he found out what had happened to his daughter. It took five men to keep him from bashing Mosebys head in.

Shazza was destroyed. She had lost her baby. She had lost her baby daughter, her tiny Treelo to a monster. The only way to numb the pain was alcohol. Soon, Shazza had become what she had always despised.

A few years later, she and Warren had another baby, also named Treelo. Not that Shazza could really tell the difference between the new baby and the one that had been stolen. She never let her new child out of her sight, not until Treelo was six and started getting into trouble on her own.

When the new Treelo was ten, Moseby came to see Shazza and Warren.

"Remember the baby you gave away?" He asked.

"The baby you stole from me!" Shazza hiccoughed.

"She's escaped. Lyncness put her up as collateral at a poker game, and she took the opportunity to run." Moseby told her."She activated her third power, Puppet Eyes, to escape."

"How do you know this?! Is she still alive?!" Shazza nearly leapt out of her chair. Warren felt like he was suffocating. His daughter had inherited his beloved Puppet Eyes.

"She was found by the second son of the Barrett Clan, some bareknuckle fighter named Wade. He's named her Star and is looking after her until we can arrange to get her home." Moseby said.

Shazza got up and looked out of the window. She could see old storage containers, demountables, even old bits of roofing being used for homes while the Misneach Clan drank themselves to death.

"No." Shazza said. "She can't come back here. She can stay with the Barrett Clan."

"But she's probably worse off there than she would be with Lyncness!" Warren cried.

Shazza shook her head.

"A long time ago, hundreds of years ago, the Barretts were a Clan of great love. They loved so much that they would become bound for life." Shazza told them. "Something tells me that the second son of the Barrett Clan, this Wade, might be better for her than being here."

–

 _Present day._

Star felt her breath catch in her throat. Radaxian Village was just up ahead.

"Are we dead yet?" Heath Slater groaned, covered in mud.

"Feels like it. This trip has been a disaster." Justin Gabriel groaned, swatting away mosquitoes.

"We're here. This is Radaxian, the home of the Misneach Clan." Star pointed to the village up ahead.

"Still doesn't look like much." Justin turned up his nose.

"A lot better than it once was. First time I came here with Wade you could smell it from here." Star told them. "And now we have our Lionswood back!" She marveled at how the small tree was now large and thriving.

"And you reckon your Mom can heal you?" Heath asked.

"My mothers eyes are stronger than most, plus there's the Lionswood. Where do you think I got my power from?" Star grinned. "There HAS to be a Healing Eyes user here stronger than Emma, who can fix me up so I can wrestle again. I won't let what the Undertaker did end my career!"

 _And I can finally get my answers._

* * *

 **If you ever get the chance, look for a book/miniseries called "Women of the Sun", which is a reflection of some of the poor treatment that Indigenous Australians have faced (including the Stolen Generation). I won't get too political, but the fact is that stuff like this did happen in my country and I wish this country would do something about the damage that was done (unfortunately my biological father was adopted, so I have no idea about what I look like genetically from that side except for the alcoholism - which is one of the many reasons I don't drink).**


	59. Return to Radaxian

"Hi Mum." Star led the Unholy Trio into her mothers household. Sitting at the table was Warren, Shazza, Hazard and Moseby.

"Star!" Shazza jumped up to hug her daughter. Star stiffened until the hug was over.

Shazza looked sadly at the girl in front of her. "I guess it's time we apologized."

Star felt her voice catch in her throat, blocking the one question that she desperately needed answered. She looked around the house, which was tidy and well-kept. She could still remember when the table was nothing more than a pile of rubbish, she could still remember trying to crawl into the shirt of Bad News Barrett just to get away from it.

Heath Slater put an hand on her shoulder, and the Unholy Trio sat down at the table.

"Things got way out of hand with the Lyncness family. Unfortunately, the needs of the Clan had to be put first, and alas it meant -," Moseby started, before Warren stood up and socked him fair in the mouth.

"There was no need to send our daughter away." He seethed. "You keep your political double-talk and BULLSHIT to yourself and just apologize!"

"Why did you let him take me?" Star finally blurted out, looking desperately from her mother to her father.

"I was out of town getting food, and this BASTARD chose that moment to corner your mother." Warren told her. "If I had been home..."

"Kowareta was too strong, he would have easily taken out both of you." Moseby said weakly.

"Oh bull." Warren snapped. "You know full well that once I hooked him with Puppet Eyes he was done for. You let that monster take my sister and my daughter, now FUCKING APOLOGIZE."

"Kowareta attacked you?" Star asked her mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Paralysis Slaps." She whispered. "I tried so hard to follow you and get you back but I couldn't move. I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Star felt cold. Justin Gabriel hugged her tightly, while Heath gripped her hand. Her signature move. Her most powerful attack, and it was the same one that had been use to rip her from her mothers arms.

"I'm so sorry." Shazza gulped back tears. "I wasn't strong enough."

Star leapt out of her chair and gripped her mother tightly. Her mother hadn't sold her. Her parents had wanted to keep her. Her parents had fought for her. It had been Moseby who had sold her, not her family.

She felt her father hold both of them tightly. Her father who had given her his beloved Puppet Eyes.

Star finally pulled away, tears running down her cheeks.

"Punch Moseby again for me, would you?" She asked her father.

The second punch knocked Moseby clean out.

"I probably should yell at you for attacking a previous Head of Clan. However..." Hazard looked down his nose at his predecessor. "You foolish old man."

Star felt a lot better, like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had a mother, and she had a father. Both of them loved her.

"Tell me." Shazza asked. "Was it bad?"

Star hesitated.

"With Lyncness...it was terrible." She told the truth. "He did some horrible things to me, things I'll never forget as long as I live."

Shazza looked devastated.

"But then Wade found me...Wade made my life...he just...he gave me everything." Star couldn't find the words to tell her parents how much Bad News Barrett had given her.

Shazza smiled.

–

Mother and daughter stood by the Lionswood tree, while Warren had taken the rest of the Unholy Trio fishing.

"Hello." Star said to the tree. The tree rustled, branches leaning down to surround the young Misneach. She giggled.

"I still can't believe you went after the Head of the Phenom Clan. You could have been killed." Shazza sighed, stroking the trunk of the tree.

"I can't die anymore. Wade broke the seal on the Imprint." Star grinned.

"That doesn't matter. There are things worse than death." Shazza warned. "For example, not being able to wrestle again."

Star froze.

"You think I wouldn't figure out why you were here?" Shazza smirked. "You might have gotten the lions share of your brains from your father (along with his temper) but you're still my daughter."

"Dad?" Star looked at her mother. Shazza grinned.

"Your father has a knack for causing all kinds of trouble." She told her daughter. "And I suspect he passed that on to both you and Treelo."

Star tried and failed to look as innocent as possible.

"And leaving you with that Barrett has only made you worse." Shazza frowned, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Your fathers hi-jinks made me laugh when I thought nothing else could. He knew how I felt, he felt the same pain as I did."

She rested her head against the tree. "I was only fifteen when they took you. I tried for months to get to Brisbane and get you back but Moseby always stopped me. Eventually, he told me I was no longer going to be his successor. I started drinking then. The drinking led to the drugs and...I became everything I had always hated about this Clan."

"I knew he was too old for me, that really he should have been arrested for sexual penetration of a minor...I was thirteen...but he's always been good to me, Warren has." Shazza sighed.

"I'm here now Mum. I'm here and I'm happy and I'm moderately healthy." Star said. "And if your Healing Eyes works, then I'll be more powerful than ever."

Shazza smiled up at the tree.

"It's the least I can do for you. I haven't been much of a mother to you." Shazza felt her lower lip tremble.

The branches of the tree surrounded the older Misneach. Star looked up at the beautiful green leaves with deep gold veins. One of the leaves fell, and landed squarely in her hands.

Shazza blinked.

"That's the first leaf that's fallen from the tree." She said. "The tree must want you to have it."

Star ran her fingers along her new gift.

"Thank you." She said to the tree. It swayed peacefully and happily.

Then an acorn fell, and landed on Shazzas head.

"Ow!" She rubbed her sore noggin. "An acorn?"

"Maybe if you plant it, another tree will grow." Star brightened. "We might soon have a Lionswood forest again!"

"Here's hoping." Shazza said, as she carefully put the acorn in her pocket. "It will need to germinate first."

She stretched out. "Come on then. With that leaf, we should be able to heal you right up. The Nexus won't know what hit them!"

–

Star sat in her parents loungeroom, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel on either side of her. In her hands was the Lionswood leaf.

"You have to be prepared for the chance that this might not work." Moseby said, earning many filthy looks. Moseby was still smarting from the punches that Warren had laid on him, and was also currently the least most popular person in the village. A lot of the Clansmen were blaming him not only for his transgressions, but for the mistakes that previous Heads of the Clan had made. He'd become a figurehead for everything that had gone wrong, a pariah among his own people.

"This WILL work." Shazza insisted. She looked at Star. The woman who should have been Treelo Misneach, but who had been stolen and instead become Lucky Star Barrett.

"Are you ready?"

Star sucked in a breath.

"I'm ready."

The eyes of Shazza began to change to that of the night sky as she activated her most powerful Eye Power, Healing Eyes.

* * *

 **So now Star finally knows the truth, and has made peace with her family. Now, let's hope that Healing Eyes works!**


	60. Neon Genesis Lucky Star

**A/N Just a heads up...I've been watching Neon Genesis Evangelion.**

Star sucked in a breath as she looked into the midnight blue eyes of her mothers Healing Eyes. Shazza was giving it her all for her last remaining daughter.

She felt a warmth overtake her, before slipping into a deep sleep.

–

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _No, I'm Star. Lucky Star Barrett!_

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _LUCKY. STAR. Wade named me. I'm his Lucky Star._

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _Well, I guess I'm not HIS Lucky Star anymore. Not since I made him seal the Imprint._

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _But he broke the seal! He broke it because he loves me. Because he loves me more than anything._

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _I should have been Treelo Misneach. Maybe then my sister wouldn't have died. Poor Treelo._

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _I'M NOT HOSHI! I NEVER WAS HOSHI! I'M STAR! I WAS ALWAYS STAR! I was never a broken Star, he never broke me! Wade said so!_

"Hoshi Kowareta."

 _Oh bite me._

–

The idiot and his two friends left the establishment, wrapping the girl in a blanket and forcing her to walk shoe-less on the cold pavement.

"She doesn't look like she's got much left, does she?" One of his friends sneered. "I'd take the eyes now if I were you."

"I at least want to sample her first." The idiot replied, running a finger down the girls cheek.

Underneath the blanket, the girl weaved hand signs. Rat. Tiger. Monkey. Snake.

"Such a pretty thing." The other friend leered.

Suddenly, with a loud crack like a gunshot, the girl attacked! Hitting the men with her deadly Paralysis Slaps, she turned and ran as fast as her weak limbs would carry her.

"Bitch! Get her!" The idiot cried, he and his two friends barrelling after her.

She slipped down an alleyway, trying her best to make her tired limbs work.

"Come here NOW! We won you fair and square you bitch!" The idiot cried.

The girl slipped and fell, her weak and tired limbs finally giving out.

She had one last trick up her sleeve. It would leave her blind, but it was worth one last shot. She concentrated on her eyes, seeing three different colours behind her eyelids. White. Yellow. Green. She chose the green, and her eyes opened, locking eyes with one of the idiots friends.

He was now under her control. She forced him to attack his friends, hoping she could hold out to take out the other man too so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Damn her genjutsu!" The idiot cried, fighting off his friend and knocking him out cold. The girl winced, her eyes in pain. She could feel the blood drooling down her face, and she couldn't see a thing.

 _Oh well. I tried. Die free or die fighting._

"Take her eyes now, no point in waiting for them to mature anymore, the little girl will kill us!" The idiots other friend yelled.

Suddenly, something inside the girl snapped. She HATED that word! That word that her master, her tormentor, had used to try and control her. To insult her, to belittle and demean her. To remind her that she was worth nothing, and would always be nothing.

She wasn't nothing. She was a human too!

A new strength pulsed through her like rage. She pulled herself to her feet and wove her hand signs again.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!" She roared furiously. She heard one of the men get too close, and she attacked him with her Paralysis Slaps, knocking him out cold.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!" She roared. She WASN'T little! She wasn't worthless, she wasn't nothing! She was a fighter! She was going to die free or die fighting!

She heard the idiot come up behind her. "You're DEAD Hoshi!" She turned to face him, terrified but determined to die with some sort of honour. She was going to die fighting then.

The knife plunged between her ribs, skewering her lung. With one last desperate push, the young girl pulled the knife from her body and stabbed blindly at her attacker.

He gasped. The knife burrowed deep into his heart. He staggered and fell, gagging to death on his own blood.

The girl felt nothing but pain and tiredness, but she forced herself to get up and get away from there. As life began to drain from her, her eyes cleared up and she could see the sky.

 _I wish I could have seen the Southern Cross again._ She thought sadly. She stumbled out of the alleyway and finally fell beside a bin. Blood spewed from her open wound, and her vision was beginning to fade for the final time.

She looked up again at the sky. _Stars. I'm a star._ She told herself. _Not a broken star though. I didn't let them break me. I won. I fought. I'm free._

She chuckled softly to herself as her life finally ended.

 _Anyone would agree that I'm a Lucky Star, really._

–

Star floated through a sky full of pretty colours. Blues and oranges and pinks and purples and reds. The ground was white with snow.

 _I hate snow._ Star remembered the horrible night in Brussels where she and Wade got beaten to bloody pulps, and had to sleep in the snow in a blizzard.

The wind began to pick up. Snow flew all around her.

 _Not another blizzard!_

She tried to huddle against herself for warmth, and found herself falling. She landed on a cloud made of snow, and felt the cold wetness seep into her clothes.

Wait. It had been years since she'd worn Wades clothes, and it had been years since they'd been far too big for her, big enough to be worn as a dress. They felt warm despite the cold snow, and Star breathed in the scent of her guardian.

Down below, she saw people walking around. Heath Slater. Justin Gabriel. Beth Phoenix. Ezekiel Jackson. John Cena. Randy Orton. Alicia Fox. Daniel Bryan. Kane. Emma. Adam Rose.

There was only one thing for it. Star pulled up as much snow as she could, and pushed it off the cloud. Loud screams of fury could be heard below.

In the distance, Star could hear laughter. She knew it was him.

 _I like snow._

–

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Star woke up with a jolt.

"Such a weird dream." She said to herself, turning off the alarm and getting into her training uniform. She shot down the stairs to the huge training room in the basement, hoping she wasn't too late.

"Made it!" She grinned.

Not even a second later, her tardy little sister appeared. "You beat me AGAIN?" Treelo whined.

"I'm the older sister, of course I'm always going to beat you." Star smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Treelo challenged.

The two spent the early hours of the morning sparring. After an hour, they raced upstairs to where their parents were making breakfast.

"We have a big meeting of shareholders this morning. Misneach Industries is doing well and we're looking to expand." Warren told his daughters as they ate their French toast.

"Yay Mummy and Daddy!" Treelo cheered.

"Your fiancé will pick you up from school today." Shazza told Star. "Please make sure you're presentable."

"Yes Mum." Star turned pink. Not that HE cared about what she wore or how she looked. If she was dirty and grubby from a hard day at school, he laughed at her. If she was clean and pristine from being careful, he teased her. He was six years her senior, and at the end of the month after she turned eighteen they were going to be married.

"Oooh, Stars got a CRUSH!" Treelo giggled.

"Hello doofus, I'm going to MARRY the bloke, of course I'm going to care about him." Star laughed.

"I'm glad that you're happy with the match." Shazza beamed at her oldest daughter.

The two girls raced to get ready for school (with Star winning again) and raced to the bus, where Treelo went and sat with her friends Emma and Adam, while Star headed to the back of the bus where her crowd sat.

"Honey Badger! Look what Dad bought me!" Heath Slater showed off his brand-new golden pocket-watch.

"Nicely done Heath!" Star grinned at him.

"Please don't, he won't shut up about it." Their other friend, Justin Gabriel, groaned. His girlfriend, Beth Phoenix, chuckled politely.

"Don't be mean Justin." She chided him.

Walking towards them was Kane, Daniel Bryan and Alicia Fox. They were also friends of Star, and like Star came from powerful families.

" _I_ will be Captain of the football team." Kane was growling.

"No, _I_ will be Captain of the football team!" Daniel fought back.

"They've been at it all morning." Alicia rolled her eyes.

" _I_ will be Captain of the football team!" Kane roared.

" _I_ will be Captain of the football team!" Daniel yelled.

" _I_ will be Captain of the football team!" Star quipped.

The group laughed.

They worked hard and played hard at St. Radaxians. Star was the Head Girl for the entire school, something she was very proud of and had worked hard to achieve. She was also Captain of the girls wrestling team, and had led the school to many victories over the years.

"I want to be like you someday Star!" Treelo said proudly as the pair walked out of the front gate that afternoon.

"That means a lot to me kiddo." Star ruffled her sisters hair. The pair were the best of friends and loved each other dearly.

Just then, a few cars pulled up. One was a large 4WD, driven by Alicias older cousin Randy Orton. With him was John Cena, who had once wanted to marry Star, but that had been squashed by her parents. A black sedan pulled up next to them, and Kanes creepy older brother sat behind the wheel.

"We're going home with Randy and John, wanna come with us?" Heath asked as the group piled into the 4WD.

"No thanks." Star said, her face bright with happiness. "My ride is here."

Star only had eyes for one car. A bright silver sports car convertible with the roof back. The young man driving it smiled brightly with amused eyes as Star approached.

"Hello Lucky." Wade Barrett smirked at his young fiancée. "Been busy today I see?"

Star went bright red. Her uniform was ruffled and dirty, thanks to a hard day playing and working. Wade laughed at her.

"C'mon, I've gotta get you home." He helped her into the car, giving her a cheeky kiss as they settled back down for the ride.

"Wade!" Star giggled.

The car pulled away from the school, and they both headed back to the Misneach mansion.

–

 **Justin Gabriel**

You were the first friend I made outside of Wade. You told me that you were glad I learned how to talk. You were always happy when I came out of my shell.

 **Heath Slater**

You're always willing to go along with my plans. We play Mario Kart and we laugh. You give me so much energy.

 **Beth Phoenix**

You were my first rival. You told me to be strong, you respected me and saw me as your equal. You didn't laugh at me. You didn't look down on me.

 **Ezekiel Jackson**

You look after me and give me good advice. You are kind and strong, and you help me be my best.

 **John Cena**

I don't think I know you.

 **Wade Barrett**

You are my world. I love you.

–

Star looked at the smaller girl.

"Hello Hoshi." She said quietly.

"I'm not Hoshi. I'm not broken." Replied the girl. "I won't let him break me."

"I know." Star sighed.

"I won't let HIM break me either." The small girl said fiercely. "No matter how much he just uses me for my eyes."

"He says he's using you. He just won't admit that he's soft as butter and adores you." Star laughed.

"I wish he would. He's such a git." The small girl adjusted her anchor headband.

"That he is." Star grinned, adjusting her own anchor headband. "A complete and total GIT!"

–

 **A/N: Go watch Lord of the Dance "Stolen Kiss"**

Star danced and she danced. First with Justin Gabriel. Then Heath Slater. Ezekiel Jackson took her hands and spun her around. She smiled as she and Beth Phoenix held hands and rocked to the music (what music?). Randy Orton twirled her around like a ballerina. She rocked out with Alicia Fox and boogied with Kane and Daniel Bryan.

Suddenly, the music changed. Star felt her heart catch in her mouth. It was him.

He offered her his hand, and she accepted. He pulled her in closely, and together they waltzed. His eyes were beautiful silver, and she ran her fingers along his beard.

The music flowed around them, it was as if they were dancing on the very air. Magic surrounded them, blues and pinks and greens and yellows and purples and reds. It was beautiful.

Without warning, someone grabbed her. It was John Cena. Holding her closely, he started to waltz with her, but the waltz felt stiff, wooden. A dark figure loomed behind him, a shadowy, large figure surrounded by fire and electricity. Star felt scared. The figure glared at her, it was coming for her...

But then the dance stopped, and she felt two hands on her shoulders. It was HIM again! She snuggled into his chest as they resumed their waltz, the dark figure disappearing. The music was so sweet, so pure, so rich that Star felt out of breath.

Alas, even that dance had to end, and he dipped his head down to kiss her goodnight.

–

All three men were laid out on the bottom of the ring. Wades body ached, but he wasn't going to quit. He'd been through worse. He just had to get out of the cage.

 _I remember this. This was the night that Wade first told me that he loved me._

He slowly made his way to his feet, wondering if he had enough power left for Paralysis Slaps. No time for that. If his were as strong as Stars, definitely, but otherwise it wasn't worth it.

 _I wonder what he was thinking while he was fighting._

He had to climb the cage. It looked huge, definitely a lot bigger than it had when he'd first started the match. He began to crawl up the side of the cage. His right arm was dead, making it difficult.

 _Poor Wade. He suffered a bit that night._

Then his heart lifted. Star had run out, and she had scaled the cage, sitting at the top and offering her hand!

"C'mon Wade!" She called to him. "We're gonna rule the world together, remember?"

Wade could have laughed. Star grabbed his good arm and hauled him up to the top of the cage. Everything was going to be okay.

"You're heavy." Star complained.

"I'll go on a diet just for you eh?" Wade teased. She smiled. Everything was okay again.

 _I remember thinking everything was okay again. Everything WAS okay again. We were ourselves again. It was us against the world, the way it should be._

Neither of them noticed CM Punk, who had also scaled the cage. They were too wrapped up in each other. Punk carefully walked along the top of the cage, approaching the lovers as Star tried desperately to help Wade up and over.

Wade saw Punk, and he knew it was over. Punk was here to make sure he lost the Nexus forever.

Punk aimed a kick at Star, but Wade put his body between her and the kick. The pair fell back into the ring, Wade landing on his back with Star on top of him, knocking him out cold.

 _Bastard has so much that he has to answer for. So much that I'll never, EVER forgive him for. Especially Treelo..._

Star panicked.

"WADE!" She shook him. "Get up! WADE!"

Randy hit Sheamus with the RKO, and waltzed out of the ring. Wade had lost. He was going to Smackdown with the Unholy Trio.

"WADE!" Star cried.

 _Wade should have remained leader of the Nexus. He should never have trusted Otunga. That man is worse than Punk._

The Nexus headed out to the ring to their new music. Star felt her heart sink. They weren't going to let the pair go unscathed.

John Cena stood on the stage, a look of pure guilt on his face. He knew that if he got involved it would end badly for him, but he desperately wanted to save Star.

 _ **Watching the screen, Star looked horrified at John Cena. He looked guiltily at Star. She had seen that look on his face once before, but she couldn't recall when.**_

 _THAT'S where I had seen that look before. Oh John. I love you but you never put me first._

Ultimately, he chose not to get involved.

"I'm sorry Star." He said sadly, watching the events in the ring unfold.

 _Sorry didn't save me from the Nexus. Sorry didn't save me from the Undertaker._

 _Wade did._

–

 _Who are you?_

"Who am I?"

 _Yes. Who are you?_

She sighed. She looked towards the sunset, and saw them by the beach. The Unholy Trio, Heath and Justin. Beth. Zeke. Emma. Adam. Randy. Alicia. Kane. Daniel. AJ. John.

Wade.

"I'm Lucky Star Barrett of the Misneach Clan!" Star cried happily.

* * *

 **Because going through Stars subconscious is fun! At least it's a lot less confusing than a lot of other characters would be...**


	61. The Chosen Ones

Star blinked. Shazzas eyes were pouring blood, and she was blind.

Star flexed the fingers on her left hand. Fine. Completely fine. Her legs didn't hurt anymore. Her waist was able to twist and flex with ease. Her mothers Healing Eyes had done the trick.

"How do you feel Honey Badger?" Justin Gabriel asked as Warren wiped his wifes eyes.

"I feel..." Star couldn't describe it. "Whole. Complete. Healed."

She turned to her mother. "Thanks Mum." She looked at the older woman who was only fourteen years her senior. Her heart hurt her, like it did every time she came back to Radaxian. Star was all Shazza and Warren had left after CM Punk had killed Treelo for her eyes.

Her eyes! Star remembered. She closed one eye and tried to use X-Ray Eyes. Perfect! With the other eye, she looked at Heath Slater and tried Future Eyes. Even better, although she'd have to stop him from tripping up on the way out of the house.

She blinked. Usually Future Eyes left her mostly blinded and with sore eyes. Her eyes felt fine.

"Your Eye Powers are fully healed." Warren said to her. "And with the leaf from the Lionswood, the only real problem you'll have is with Puppet Eyes, but even then it won't be as bad as it was."

Star had to try it out. She closed one eye again and hooked Moseby with Puppet Eyes. The eye stung badly and blood poured out of it, but otherwise she could still see fine.

"You're the most powerful Misneach alive." Moseby said once he'd shaken off Puppet Eyes. "And to think we sold you off to Lyncness."

"But you're here. You're happy and healthy and that's all a mother could ask for." Shazza smiled, tears beginning to join the blood from her eyes. "Please, thank Wade for me."

"I will Mum." Star grinned. "See ya!"

The Unholy Trio headed out of the house (Star barely remembering to stop Heath from tripping) and they walked out of the village, feeling just a little more confident.

Star turned back as they left the village. Radaxian finally felt like home to her. It wasn't perfect, but the signs were there and she had finally made peace with her parents.

She thought about the Lionswood tree, and how soon it would have a friend.

 _I wonder if Wade has any of that Lionswood left over from his killing chamber..._

–

Meanwhile, Bad News Barrett had gotten himself into trouble again. The Brothers of Destruction were still very, VERY upset over the fact that he'd pawned the Urn to the New Day, plus Ruby had told everyone that he'd dumped her via text message, meaning that the Bareknuckle Brawler wasn't anyones favourite person at the moment.

"Where's Lucky?" He asked John Cena as John prepared for a match against Randy Orton. "Shouldn't she be back from Australia?"

"I don't know, I've been busy." John said, stretching his legs.

"You've been BUSY?!" Bad News yelped. "Now hold the phone, Lucky is SUPPOSED to be your one-and-only, yet you didn't go to Radaxian with her and you have no idea where she is?!"

"I'm not her guardian, that would be YOUR job." John straightened up and glared at Bad News, who snarled back. "Star is a very strong, intelligent young lady. I'm sure where ever she is, she's fine. Besides, she has Heath and Justin with her."

Bad News looked at him incredulously.

"I just realized that." John felt himself turn pale. "Look, you're the second son of the Barrett Clan, surely if they get arrested you can just get her out?"

Bad News snarled again, before walking off in a huff. How could John be so _lax_ with the security of Lucky Star?!

 _I still think you should kill him and take her back._

 _I would, but she'd just be upset with me. It'd cause her more harm than good, and lord knows I've done enough of that to her for one lifetime._

 _Anyone would think you didn't need me anymore Wade! I'm so proud of you!_

 _Most of the damage was done while YOU were sealed. You're not going anywhere!_

As much as Bad News hated having a voice in his head, he was glad that he'd broken the seal on his Imprint. The voice in his head seemed to have a bit more of a better idea on how to navigate his relationship with Star than he did.

He walked into his locker room, and closed the door behind him. It was time to prepare for his match against Sammy Zayn.

–

 _One month earlier..._

Bad News Barrett watched as Star took on the Undertaker in the Hell in a Cell. He was excited, it looked like Star had finally beaten the Deadman at his own game!

"C'mon Star!" He bellowed at the monitor.

"Oh my god, she could really do it! She's gonna break the Streak!" Heath Slater bounced around excitedly.

"I can't believe it!" Justin Gabriel gripped Beth Phoenixs hand tightly.

Ruby couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She'd won the Womens Championship earlier that night, but Bad News didn't seem nearly as excited as he did for his former ward.

 _I guess he was pretty much a father to her for a long time._ She sighed.

Then the Undertaker kicked out. Bad News felt himself go pale.

"Oh no...oh no...oh NO!" He cried. "Star, get out of there!"

Instead, he watched Star fill the ring with various weapons. Someone had to stop this!

Bad News ran from the room. He stormed straight to John Cenas locker room.

"You have to go out there!" He demanded of John, who was also frightened and watching the match.

"Are you crazy?! The Undertaker would destroy me!" John protested.

"This is STAR we're talking about! Someone has to save her!" Bad News snapped.

"John, you're her boyfriend. You have to go out there!" Ruby added, having followed Bad News out of the locker room.

"I can't. I can't risk it." John watched as the Undertaker turned on Star. Her counterattacks failed, and the Undertaker was beginning to get the upper hand.

Bad News grimaced. Star had been his ward for a long time. He had loved her so deeply, so completely that it had activated a long-dead part of his genetics.

He exhaled. He still loved her. His daughter, sister, friend, lover.

"Fine, if you won't save her, I will." Bad News turned on his heel. Ruby went white.

"Bad News if you go out there you'll be killed!" She grabbed his arm. "Don't do it!"

"Ruby...I raised her. She's flesh and blood to me." Bad News turned to his girlfriend. He flinched, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"You can't." Ruby looked up at him pleadingly.

Bad News grimaced. He knew it would hurt if he went out there. That Ruby would never forgive him. That he might not even be able to save her.

 _The knife never met its target. The young Brit had stepped in front of her, the knife plunging into his back near his right shoulder. He cried in pain, before slamming his attacker to the ground, knocking him out instantly._

He still had the scar.

He pushed Ruby away.

He and Star had been beaten to bloody pulps together before. This would be no different. Only this time Bad News didn't have the Silver Eyes. It was going to hurt.

"Bad News!" Ruby cried, but Bad News didn't hear her. He ran out to the ring before his courage could fail him.

"STAR!" He tried to get the Cell door open. The referee pulled him back. "Unlock this bloody thing NOW!" He roared. "STAR!"

Star got up and looked the Undertaker dead in the eyes. "Oh no. Oh NO! Don't you DARE! STAR!" Bad News screamed, throwing his body against the Cell wall as if he could somehow break through it.

He saw her activate Puppet Eyes. It failed. He saw her headband go flying, the headband that she had made for herself with the star on it. He saw it snap clean in half when the Undertaker stepped on it.

She passed out just as the Undertaker was lining her up for a Tombstone Piledriver. Bad News continued to scream her name as she was pinned.

"STAR! GET OFF HER YOU GREAT BRUTE! STAR!"

The match might have been over, but the Deadman wasn't done yet. Too long had the Misneaches made a mockery of the Phenom Clan, too long had the Phenoms been weak to the power of the Eye Powers...but now was the time for revenge.

The referee finally opened the blasted door. Before the Undertaker could pick up a chair and destroy Star once and for all, Bad News threw himself over his former ward. Pain shot through his back. The Undertaker wasn't fooling around.

Bad News began to fight the Undertaker as the referees got Star out of there. She was safe. The Undertaker couldn't get her anymore.

Bad News felt his nose break yet again as the Undertaker pummeled him, furious that his quarry had gotten away. He slammed Bad News with yet another chair-shot, before hitting a Tombstone Piledriver onto the steel steps.

 _Worse than Brussels._ Bad News thought to himself. He quickly rolled out of the ring as the Undertaker prepared to renew his assault, only stopping to grab the headband that Star had lost.

He bolted from the arena, bloodied and in pain. He had to find Star! He had to make sure she was okay!

"You're a mess." Ruby looked up at him as he ran backstage.

"Where is she?!" Bad News managed, breathless.

"They're trying to stabilize her before they can take her to the emergency department..." Ruby trailed off. With a cry like a wounded animal, Bad News rushed to find Star.

He found her, surrounded by EMTs and John Cena. John looked up sadly at Bad News.

"She's not going to make it." He whispered as Bad News surveyed the scene.

Bad News took one look at the his former ward. Stars breathing was shallow.

 _He watched her uneven breathing, shallow breaths that couldn't be getting in the air she needed. It was funny, Wade had seen many teenagers her age in the same position. Usually he ignored them, or if he felt mean he'd give them a good kick and finish them off. Now he had one in his room, slowly dying._

Her face was pale, her eyes glazed over as she looked around helplessly, not seeing, not hearing, nothing. Bad News walked slowly over to her and took her hand.

 _Suddenly, two small hands wrapped around his big one, holding the spoon steady in her mouth as she savoured the taste of this wonderful substance. Wade's expression softened, along with the lump of coal he called a heart. He pulled the spoon away and scooped up some more honey, and again the two little hands held his._

The face was bigger than he remembered, and tanned, but it was still the same face that had once been small and pale, coughing as illness prepared to finish her off ten years ago.

And in those eyes was still the same fire. The same look of one who was determined to die free or die fighting.

 _And now you're going to die, and it sucks. Those other kids don't fight, and they survive, but you die because you fought. That's complete bullshit. It's not right! Fighters should survive! We're stronger than them! We're better than them! YOU'RE better than them! You shouldn't have to die!_

Bad News felt hot tears running down his face. It took him a moment to register that he was crying.

 _He was. Hot tears streamed down his face, repressed sobs shaking his body. She was going to die, this young fighter who had taken her chance when she saw it, she was going to die and he couldn't save her. She was a fighter, just like him, who could have been his rival, but instead she was wasted, and she was going to die._

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I failed you. So many times I failed you."

The girl in front of him just looked up blankly at him, as life began to drain from her.

"Please." He begged. "You have to fight. You have to live. Please kid, don't die on me!"

" _C'mon kid, I know you have it in you. You got this far, you just gotta live." Wade whispered. In the girls face, he saw himself. Taking his chances when he could, surviving against the odds, winning when everyone thought he was defeated. She just had to live, she just had to!_

" _I'll look after you if you live." He said. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. You and I, we'll make millions, and you'll be comfortable. Just please live!"_

John watched. Bad News looked completely broken. John watched him fall to his knees beside Star, sobbing.

"I failed you. I'm so sorry. I love you." He whispered.

 _It was towards dawn when it looked like the girl had finally drawn her last breath. Wade silently sobbed next to her, certain that she was finally gone._

" _Please." He whispered, burying his face in the blankets next to her._

" **Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch.** _ **HER**_ **!** "

John froze in fear. A sound like a breaking bone came from the chest of Bad News Barrett.

"You can't take her." He whimpered.

John felt his breath catch in his throat as Bad News opened his eyes. Star began to breathe easy again, as life returned to her.

" _Lucky_."

Wade "Bad News" Barretts eyes were silver.

–

 _Present Day_

Bad News Barrett made short work of Sammy Zayn. It was all too easy really.

He lifted up his Intercontinental Championship as the crowd booed him. All of them were disgusted with him – who dumps someone via TEXT MESSAGE?

Bad News didn't care. He was bad, mean, and exceedingly nasty again – his renewed bank balance could attest to that. He began to wonder how many more murders it would take for him to be able to afford to update his home cinema when the gong sounded.

 _Fiddlesticks._ He pouted as both the Undertaker and Kane marched out to the ring. He knew he was in big trouble, there was absolutely NO ONE on the roster who would come out to defend him.

If it had just been Kane or even the Undertaker himself then Bad News wouldn't have minded. However, a pair of Phenoms was beyond his reach, he wasn't blessed with Misneach eyes alas.

He did try to fight back, but the combined might of the two Phenoms made it impossible. He felt their hands squeeze his throat tightly, lifting him up into the air and slamming him down on his back.

"This is for stealing the Misneach from me." The Undertaker hissed, preparing to lift him up for a Tombstone Piledriver.

Suddenly, music hit. _Great, someone else come to beat me up._ Bad News groaned.

Until he listened properly.

 _We are one, we are one, we are one,_

 _We will stand together!_

 _Number one, number one,_

 _The Chosen Ones!_

 _We are one, we are one,_

 _We will fight forever!_

 _We are one,_

 _And we won't tire!_

No. It couldn't be. Her music was "End of Days" now. She wasn't his anymore.

He pulled himself up off the canvas and looked towards the stage. It WAS her!

"LUCKY!" He cried. Star grinned at her guardian, wearing her old anchor headband. Running to the ring, she weaved the hand signs for Infinite Paralysis. Her chakra paths felt clearer than they had ever felt, and the Slaps reflected the fact, sending the Undertaker to his knees and scaring away Kane.

Using his supernatural power, the Undertaker stumbled to his feet. What he wasn't expecting was a cold hard Bullhammer Elbow to the face! Star followed up Bad News attack with the Wastelands, finishing the Deadman.

"Once again, the Misneaches OWN the Phenoms! Get outta here!" Star pushed the Undertaker from the ring with her foot. "We Are One" began to play again as Bad News lifted Star up onto his shoulder again, the bond between the pair restored forever.

Backstage, John Cena frowned. Team WadeStar was BACK!

* * *

 **Star is fully healed, and she's back as a Tag Team with Bad News Barrett again! What does this mean for her relationship with John? Will they come out of this together? Find out!**


	62. Five Million Dollars

"Five million dollars?!" Star cried.

"Yup. That's how much money I made from my last movie. Pretty cool huh?" John Cena couldn't help but brag. "So anything you want, you can have!"

"This years Night FireFlower Honey." Star said almost instantly. John laughed.

"We'll see. That stuff keeps getting more and more expensive by the year." He said, hugging Star tightly. She took his hand as they walked down the corridor, happy with each other for the first time in a while.

Meanwhile, a certain sneaky and devious Englishman had overheard the conversation. Five million dollars eh? Bad News Barrett was going to make sure he got his grubby hands on THAT!

–

John Cena was preparing for a special meet-and-greet with a group of schoolchildren who had won a competition. The competition was to design something eco-friendly, and the first prize was a meeting with the leader of the Cenation himself.

"How come kids never want to meet me?" Star pouted (note: a lot of young girls in particular looked up to Star, and plenty of young victims of abuse called her their role model. The line for Stars autograph and photo was often very, very long! But we all know Star is as over-dramatic as they come so...).

"Oh stop it, silly." John chuckled, kissing her. "If you like, you can come out too. The kids will get a two-for-one deal, and I'm sure they'll all be thrilled to see you."

"YAY!" Star cheered. "It's nice we finally get to do something like this together. We don't get to spend much time together at all."

"I know. It sucks, but I have my duty to the WWE Universe." John shrugged. Star felt a little miffed. She hated feeling unimportant after spending a long time being the centre of her guardians universe. Still, she was going to spend the day entertaining fans with her boyfriend, so she couldn't complain.

She tied on her headband (John frowning at the anchor) and the pair headed out of the dressing room and into the meeting room where the children were waiting.

Or rather, SHOULD have been waiting.

"What's going on?!" John looked around. "The children should have been here by now!"

"Maybe they hit traffic?" Star suggested.

"Probably." John sighed. He pulled off his cap and rubbed his head, before replacing the cap. "Very annoying though."

"Hey, more together time for us, right?" Star grinned, walking over and taking his hands in hers.

"I guess so." John looked down at her. "I'm worried about those kids though, I have a bad feeling about this."

Star sighed. Then she saw a piece of paper on the table in the middle of the room. She read it, shaking her head.

"You might be right John. I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Star told him. "The children have been kidnapped."

"Why do I get the feeling I know EXACTLY who did it?" John scowled.

–

"We still have no idea where those children got to. We can't track their cell phones or anything." The policeman said, scratching his head. "The kidnapper must've gotten all of their phones off or something."

 _Or he has them hidden in a magical killing chamber..._ Star thought to herself. She hoped Bad News Barrett wasn't feeling bloodthirsty that day, although he WAS good with the fans. Especially little children.

John Cena was beyond livid. He didn't care how much Star cared about the Englishman, he was going to KILL Bad News when he next saw him!

"Nothing more we can do John. Let's go out for your match against Randy." Star took her boyfriends arm, and together they headed out to the arena.

"I'm so, SO furious with your guardian right now. How DARE he?!" John hissed.

"John, we're not even 100% sure it IS him...although it IS highly likely." Star winced as John glared at her.

"And you wonder why I don't want him in your life anymore." He snapped. His demeanour changed however the second they stepped through the curtain and out in front of the fans. John became even happier when he saw his opponent, Randy Orton, stalking the ring. Randy could always make Johns heart beat just that little bit faster, make him feel a little bit stronger, make him want to win a little bit more.

Star tried not to let her distaste show. So RANDY could cheer John up, but not her? Hmph.

They walked down to the ring, and the match started in typical John Cena vs. Randy Orton fashion. It was like a dance, the two combatants knew each other so well and so completely. They moved to music that only they seemed to hear. Their moves were so polished, so refined, each knowing the other so well that there was no other option but to take things to the next level.

"Hello Cena."

John nearly fell over in shock. The face of Bad News Barrett filled the Titantron!

"So, John, I'm guessing you want your fans back?" Bad News sneered into the camera.

"Bad News you've gone too far this time! Hurting innocent children is NOT on and you WILL pay for this, mark my words!" John roared back in fury. Suddenly, Randy snuck up behind John and pinned him!

One! Two! Three! Randy picked up the win! John was ropeable.

"TOO FAR BARRETT!" He bellowed.

"Easy John, blood pressure!" Star jumped into the ring to try and calm her boyfriend down.

"Is that my Lucky Star there? Hello Lucky!" Bad News peered into the ring. "You look lovely today!"

Star couldn't help but beam. She'd never quite lost the bashfulness and pride that came with a compliment from her favourite person on the planet.

"And John, I have NOT hurt any of the little munchkins. See? They're all safe here with me." Bad News moved aside to show the children happily watching television, playing with Lego, and "HEY! Those magazines aren't for children!" Bad News quickly removed his er, "adult" magazines from the reach of some curious children.

Star laughed. For as much as Bad News loved to torture and kill for the almighty dollar, he'd never harm a child. Teenagers on the other hand...

"You give those kids back right now!" John demanded.

"I would John, but I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News grinned evilly. "You see, I'm going to need a little financial incentive to let these little darlings go."

John went bright red. "YOU FOUL, EVIL, LOATHESOME PIECE OF TRASH!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Five million dollars should do it." Bad News winked at Star, who figured it all out. Bad News wanted a slice of Johns pay-day!

"John, chill. Let me handle this." Star pushed John back, making him splutter with indignation. "One hundred grand Wade, that's it."

"Oh Lucky! I thought you loved me!" Bad News feigned hurt. "How could you low-ball me like that?"

"Let's not go into who taught who how to negotiate." Star smirked. Bad News frowned.

"Four million."

"Two hundred grand."

"Three million."

"Four hundred grand."

"Two million?"

"Five hundred grand."

"Done!" Bad News grinned. Star grinned back. They both knew where that money would be going!

"John will transfer the funds, and you can put the cherubs right back where you found them." Star said.

"You drive a hard bargain Lucky. But a deal's a deal. You take care of my Lucky Star now John!" Bad News cut the video feed as John began to yell furiously at Star.

John, you have nothing on Bad News, you really think yelling at Star will work?

–

The children were all home safe and sound, and naturally the police couldn't do a thing about Bad News Barrett.

John Cena was still fuming as he sat backstage with Star.

"Will you stop it? All's well that ends well." Star ate her grapes, wishing like mad she had a jar of honey.

"You let him. You did NOTHING to stop him." John snapped at her. "I keep telling you that he's bad but you just won't listen to me!"

"John, look in a bloody mirror. You're just like him if you'd care to look." Star got fired up.

"I am NOTHING like him!" John roared.

"Both of you will do anything it takes to get what you want. Both of you are skilled warriors. Both of you are strong leaders, and BOTH of you are obsessed with what you love." Star told him. "Wade is obsessed with money, and you're obsessed with the WWE Universe."

Star stiffened. "The only difference between you and him is that Wade will put everything aside, everything he loves to the side, to look after me. To make me happy. You won't."

"I make you happy!" John cried. "Just because I don't follow you around like a puppy, spending every available moment with you, pandering to your every want doesn't mean that I don't love you!"

"It's not about that and you know it." Star frowned at him. "Wade would put himself in harms way to protect me. You won't. You call me selfish, when you're just as bad."

"I am not!" John shot back.

"Why didn't you come and save me from the Undertaker John? Why did it have to be Wade?" Star finally asked. "If you'd saved me, he'd still be with Ruby. The Imprint would still be sealed. You know I would have done it for you."

"Bull." John snapped.

"How many times in Nexus did I try to run interference for you against Wade?" Star snapped. "I would have been out there in a second if you were in trouble."

"Get real Star." John stormed off. Star felt her bottom lip trembling. Why wouldn't John put her first just once?

She sat on the packing crate feeling miserable. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

Suddenly, she heard someone put something next to her. She quickly looked up, but she didn't see who had been there. Huh. Odd.

She sighed, and was going to go back to moping about John when she saw what had been set next to her.

"HONEY!" She cried in joy. Oh sweet, glorious, sticky, amazing HONEY! She forgot to wonder about who gave it to her as she ripped off the lid and guzzled down the contents.

In the shadows, Bad News Barrett smiled.

* * *

 **He's a special one, our Bad News Barrett, isn't he? Bless his cotton socks. But now John Cena and Star have had a fight. Can they make up?**


	63. The Unholy Break-Up

John Cena sighed. He was not looking forward to this conversation at all.

He waited by the river that followed through the city, waited for his girlfriend, the cunning and cheeky Star Barrett. It wasn't going to be pretty, but he had to talk to her before the show that night.

He sighed again. He remembered the first time he'd seen Star, riding on the back of her guardian Wade "Bad News" Barrett. He'd teased her, before realising that she was just as deadly as Bad News, and twice as devious. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with her, but he had. She was the only good thing to come out of being forced to join the Nexus, being forced to be the whipping boy of Bad News Barrett. She was the only one who had shown him any kindness. He had wanted so badly to save her from that horrible man – only Star hadn't seen it like that. All she could see was that Bad News was good to her, therefore he must be a good man.

Well, hadn't that blown up in her face. Bad News was nothing more than a traitor, yet Star still seemed to want him in her life. John grimaced.

" _He raised me John. He made sure I learned how to read and write. He gave me good food and a place to sleep."_

" _He saved me from the Undertaker John – and without the Silver Eyes to protect him. Can't you just deal with him?"_

" _If he was my father or brother, you wouldn't be telling me to ditch him. He's more to me than that John. Just because I have him in my life doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. I haven't forgotten."_

The arguments sounded weak to him. So he had made a decision. If Star couldn't choose, then he would walk.

"Hi John!" Star bounded over in her usual energetic way. "What's up?"

"Hey Star." John hugged her, thinking sadly that it would more than likely be the last time. "I wanted to talk to you about Bad News."

As predicted, Star rolled her eyes. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing." John assured her. "I just don't like him around. He's Imprinted on you again."

"Yes well, you should probably take some responsibility for that." Star frowned at him. "If you'd come and saved me at Wrestlemania, he wouldn't have had to do it and he'd still be with Ruby."

"We're not having this fight again." John said firmly.

"Why not?" Star challenged him.

"Because I'm ending things." John decided. Star looked at him, shocked. "I can't keep doing this Star. I can't live with him in your life, not with the way things are between you two."

"What do you mean?! There's nothing going on between Wade and I." Star protested.

"You're the only one who still calls him Wade you know. Funnily enough, he's the only one who calls you Lucky. Bit strange for you two to have pet names for each other." John narrowed his eyes at her.

"HE RAISED ME." Star yelled. "He's my family!"

"He's also in love with you." John told her. "He'd do anything for you, and you'd do anything for him."

"And YOU wouldn't do anything for me!" Star fired. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "I've never been your priority."

"It's over Star. Go find someone who will pander to your every want and need, because it's not me." John walked away, leaving Star devastated.

She slumped to her knees. John had dumped her. She was alone again.

"Hey Honey Badger, Justin and I were looking for you and…" Heath Slater bounded over, before seeing her in tears. "What happened?!"

"John…broke…up…with…me!" Star began howling. Heath turned bright red with rage. He grabbed his phone and called Justin Gabriel.

"Justin, John just dumped Star and she needs karaoke STAT!" He barked into the phone.

–

Bad News Barrett was in a BAD mood. First, the hire car had a flat battery. Then when he got to the arena, he got the very last car-park as far away from the entrance as possible. Then there was a half hour wait for coffee at catering.

So when rumours started flying that John Cena had broken the heart of his Lucky Star, Bad News was ready for blood. He marched to Johns locker room and banged on the door.

"CENA! Open the bloody door!" He bellowed.

 _Stay calm BNB, it could just be rumours._

 _Give me a break. They've been on the rocks for a while._

 _Just don't get arrested. Lucky doesn't have that much money. Neither do you really._

 _Rack off._

"What do you want?!" John ripped open the door in a huff.

"What's happening between you and Lucky?" Bad News walked in, snarling. John gulped.

"We…I dumped her. It wasn't working out." John figured the truth was the best. "She's a beautiful girl, but I just didn't see us working out long-term."

Bad News slowly inhaled, and exhaled. John had broken Stars heart. He had hurt Lucky Star, and now Bad News was furious.

"You DUMPED Lucky?!" He growled angrily.

"It was for the best, honest!" John tried to explain.

"That may be the case John, but I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News locked his gaze on John, who knew he was done for.

"Star's a wonderful girl, BNB, I'm sure...she'll...be...fine...?" John tried, but it was too late.

"Humiliate me." Bad News breathed.

"Oh no." John gulped.

"Beat me to a pulp." Bad News began to growl.

"Bad News, please, be reasonable about this!" John tried.

"Destroy my spirit or break my heart." Bad News closed his eyes.

"Bad News, I'm sorry! Please!" John begged.

"Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you..." Bad News snarled.

John bolted from the room as Bad News opened his Silver Eyes and roared.

"DON'T. TOUCH. _**HER!**_ "

John ran as fast as he could, Bad News lumbering behind him. He jumped over a makeup table, and bolted down a corridor past The Miz and Maryse, who were flirting.

"Easy man, what's shaking?" Miz stopped him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bad News has his Silver Eyes on!" John cried, breaking loose of Mizs grip and flying down the corridor.

Miz went white. He spun around to see Bad News marching down the corridor, blood rage written into every feature on his face.

"MOVE." He growled. Miz got out of the way ASAP, pulling Maryse aside. Bad News stormed after John Cena, throwing aside tables, ladders, chairs, packing crates, anything or anyone that got in his way.

John ran as fast as he could. In front of him, a crew were setting up to film an interview with Randy Orton.

John didn't see the cables. Suddenly, he went flying, landing on his front. He quickly looked up to see Bad News close behind him.

"You right buddy?" Randy helped him up.

"Silver Eyes!" John bolted, as Bad News nearly got a hold of him.

Randy knew when he was outclassed, and quickly made himself scarce. Bad News growled at him, before refocusing on John.

John hazarded a glance over his shoulder, and saw Bad News gaining on him. He shot towards the arena, running out onto the stage as Rusev and Neville were duking it out in the ring.

"What on earth is John Cena doing out here?" Michael Cole wondered out aloud. "He looks terrified."

John "Bradshaw" Layfield rolled his eyes. Then he saw Bad News appear on the stage as John bolted down the ramp towards the ring. "I think we just found out why Cole, looks like Bad News has some BAD NEWS!"

"I wonder how much this has to do with John Cena and Stars breakup?" Cole wondered out aloud as John jumped a barrier and tried to escape through the crowd. Bad News was having none of that, and ripped the barrier up before throwing it into the ring, where Rusev used it to clobber Neville.

John shot out of the arena and back around to the car-park. He was out of breath and exhausted, but there was no time to catch his breath. He knew Bad News was after him, and he had to hide.

–

Ezekiel Jackson was at a complete loss. The Unholy Trio had taken over his lounge-room, and were now full of red cordial. It was only a matter of time before…

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES.

GOT NO WHERE TO RUN,

THE NIGHT GOES ON,

AS I'M FADING AWAY.

I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE,

I JUST WANNA SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Oh no." Zeke groaned.

The singing had started.

"I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! I WILL find you John. There's no point hiding." Bad News jumped into the truck where John Cena was hiding behind a packing crate.

John tried to keep his breathing quiet, covering his mouth, still puffed out from running away. He cursed his heavy-beating heart.

"I can smell your fear. I can hear your heart beating, your heavy breathing." Bad News kicked over a pile of crates, the crash making John whimper. "I can hear you whimpering."

 _It's over. I'm dead. He's going to kill me. He's going to make it hurt._ John felt like crying. He was terrified worse than anything Star had ever been. Bad News was going to make him PAY for breaking up with Star! Why hadn't he been more tactful? Why hadn't he taken a jar of honey with him? Why hadn't he hired a SWAT team to protect him?!

Bad News threw another crate, making John jump. "Lucky Star is the most precious thing in my world John. When she smiles, my world is perfect. When she's hurt, it kills me inside. I want to make my Lucky Star happy John, I want her to be the happiest creature in the world."

Another crate went flying. John was shaking. Bad News was getting closer.

"And you hurt her. You broke her heart. I can never forgive that." Bad News growled.

His voice was close, too close. He was on the other side of the crate that John was hiding behind. John felt tears running down his face. Bad News was going to lift that crate up and find him. Then he was going to hurt him. It was all John could do to keep the contents of his bladder from spilling out everywhere.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of "Rebel Son" playing. Bad News groaned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "WHAT?" He barked into the phone. "Zeke? Are you having a rave or something?"

"If I was at a rave I wouldn't be calling you!" Ezekiel Jackson snapped. "It's Star -,"

"JUST CALL ME ANGEL, OF THE MORNING, ANGEL.

JUST TOUCH MY CHEEK BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME, DARLING." The Unholy Trio sang as loudly as humanly possible.

"YOU LET THEM INTO THE BREAK UP MUSIC?!" Bad News groaned.

"And the red cordial." Zeke sighed as Star fell over, taking Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel with her as Beth Phoenix tried to keep them from killing themselves.

"Oh god. What are they up to?" Bad News rubbed his forehead.

"Just finished Juice Newton…oh no! NO! Bad News, get here NOW!" Zeke cried. "They're into to Don McLean!"

"NOW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DON'T HAVE, LOVE TO SHARE,

AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DON'T HAVE, ONE WHO CARES.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIII DON'T HAVE ANYTHING,

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCE I DON'T,

HAVE..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can! Hold on Lucky!" Bad News cried.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOU!"

He hung up the phone.

"I'll deal with you later Cena." He threatened, before running off into the night

John breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Shaking, he got up and went straight to church!

* * *

 **Wah! Poor Star! That was mean of John Cena! Can Bad News Barrett cheer up his Lucky Star? Will insurance cover Zekes couch? Find out!**


	64. Team WadeStar

_He's everything you want,  
_ _He's everything you need,  
_ _He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
_ _He says all the right things,  
_ _At exactly the right time,  
_ _But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

 _\- "Everything You Want" Vertical Horizon_

Bad News Barrett looked sadly at his former ward, who was lying face-down on her bed next to Snowy, miserable.

"He hasn't even tried to call. No apology, no nothing." She mumbled into the pillow. "I can't believe I fell for him."

"John Cena is a prat of the highest order. We always knew that." Bad News rubbed her back. "Even Snowy hated him."

On cue, the big black dog licked his mistresses face. On her back, the white cat Midnight licked at her too. Midnight and Snowy were thrilled to be reunited again, but both were miserable that Star was upset.

"He blames you for us breaking up, but what he doesn't seem to understand is that it's his fault the seal on your Imprint broke in the first place." Star rolled onto her back, disturbing Midnight. "If he'd just put me first ONCE, and come out to save me from the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, you wouldn't have felt the need to go out and save me."

"I almost didn't." Bad News admitted. "I knew the Undertaker would rip me limb from bloody limb (and he did) and Ruby begged me not to."

Star looked at him. She didn't need to say anything. The only thing that could have broken the seal on the Imprint was love, the same love that had caused the Imprint in the first place. Star knew now that Wade "Bad News" Barrett had Imprinted because he loved her, not that he loved her because he Imprinted on her. A small but important distinction. He would be whatever she needed him to be, because that's what he wanted.

Right now, she needed her guardian again, and Bad News was only too eager to help.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea kid." Bad News told her, rubbing her arm. "And some pretty good ones too. We'll get you better again, and then we'll find you the perfect someone."

"Thanks Wade." Star smiled, gripping his hand.

"And the most important ingrediant in your recovery is..." Bad News reached behind him and pulled out a large container filled with honeycomb and honey.

Predictably, Star squealed and immediately tucked into her favourite treat. Bad News laughed.

"Oh Lucky!"

–

Bad News Barrett walked up to the notice board on Smackdown and pinned up a notice. It was a personal ad for a boyfriend for Star – those obsessed with the WWE Universe need not apply.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Justin Gabriel asked as he walked back to the locker room with Bad News.

"Absolutely. And THIS time, I'll be the one weeding out the baduns, so she won't get hurt again." Bad News looked down his nose at Justin. "Unlike you two who let Cena break her heart."

"Hey, John's a good guy. He's just not right for Star is all." Justin tried to defend himself.

"Hmph." Was the stony reply.

They got back to the locker room, where Heath Slater joined Justin to go to catering for something to eat.

"So he put the notice up huh?" Heath asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Justin sighed. "I mean, let's face it, there's only one man in this world for our Star and that's Bad News Barrett. I don't know why they just don't get back together already."

"Because they're idiots." Heath rolled his eyes. "You remember how long it took them to actually realize that they loved each other? And that was BEFORE we found out about Imprinting and the Silver Eyes."

"Too true my friend. Hey Beth." Justin smiled as his girlfriend Beth Phoenix walked over.

"I saw the notice. So I guess they're not getting back together?" She asked as the three walked to catering.

"Oh, they will. It might take them forever, but in the end they're meant for each other." Heath laughed.

–

"So, the candidates for Stars Boyfriend are..." Heath Slater looked at the list in front of him and grabbed a whiteboard marker.

"Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Zack Ryder, Kane (WTF?), Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and for some reason the New Day entered themselves in as one person...?" Justin Gabriel looked confused as the names went up on the whiteboard.

"Well, you can remove them from the list." Bad News Barrett frowned. "If they can't follow instructions and fill out forms correctly, then they're definitely not good enough for my Lucky Star."

Star beamed.

"So I guess we just send her out on dates and see what sticks?" Alicia Fox asked, throwing popcorn into Beth Phoenixs mouth.

"I think so." Bad News put a hand on Stars head.

–

 **First Date: Randy Orton**

"You know, I've had a really fun time tonight." Randy Orton walked with Star to the front door of the Barrett mansion. "You're a really nice girl."

"Thanks Randy. You're a pretty good bloke, once you take out the demon aspect." Star smiled back.

"I do my best." Randy took her arm as they walked up the garden path.

Bad News Barrett checked his watch. Five minutes until curfew. He was about to bury his nose back into his newspaper when he heard the front door open.

 _Excellent. He's got her back on time._ Bad News smiled as he walked to the front door to see how Star had gone with her first date.

"Hi Wade!" Star hugged her guardian and kissed his cheek. "I had a really good time tonight."

"You certainly look happy." Bad News smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for looking after my girl Randy."

"It was no problem at all. Star is a lovely young woman." Randy grinned.

"So will there be a second date then?" Bad News asked as Star pulled off her shoes.

"Unfortunately not." She replied.

"Why not?" Bad News looked confused. "Didn't it go well?"

"It did, but..." Star trailled off and pointed to one of the windows. There, John Cena had planted his face right up against the glass and was looking throughly miserable.

"He was doing that all night." Randy looked embarrassed.

"I'll deal with him." Bad News snarled, storming out of the house. As he belted John black and blue, Star looked up at Randy.

"I'm sorry Randy, but I think it's best if we just stay friends." She said.

"That's okay." Randy kissed her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and save John from Bad News."

–

 **Second Date: Dolph Ziggler**

Bad News Barrett was fuming. Star was fifteen minutes late home from her date with Dolph Ziggler, with not even a message sent to say she'd be back past curfew. He paced the lounge room, then the den, then the kitchen, before pacing the lounge room again.

"He is in SO much trouble when I get my hands around his neck...!" Bad News growled.

He heard voices at the door. "About bloody time!" He stormed to the front door.

"Dolph, DON'T!" Star tried to push Dolph Ziggler off her.

"C'mon baby, just one kiss goodnight huh?" Dolph tried.

"I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!" Suddenly, Bad News was out on the front step, eyes silver and temper at boiling point. "You are NEVER going to touch my Lucky Star again!"

"I promise I'll pay you back, I just need bail money so that I don't have to spend the night alone!" Star said on the phone later, trying to raise the funds to get Bad News Barrett out of gaol that night. "Thanks Heath!"

–

 **Third Date: Zack Ryder**

"That's...really interesting Zack." Star tried to be diplomatic as Zack continued to brag about "Z: True Long Island Story" for the millionth time that night.

"We were like, the number one thing on Youtube, you should totally watch it!" Zack continued to drone on and on, making Star feel like smashing her face against the dash.

He'd been like this all through the date, talking about his stupid webshow, then about being the United States Champion, then about his stupid webshow again, then about how great Long Island is, then about the United States Championship again...

Star got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Zack following her and STILL talking about his stupid Championship. Eyes glazed, Star walked up to the front door, went through the door and closed it, cutting Zack off.

"Uh, Lucky? Lucky? Wakey, wakey!" Bad News Barrett tried to snap her out of her stupor. "Oh bloody hell Ryder..."

–

 **Fourth Date: Kane**

Star walked into the house, covered in soot and ashes, clothes showing visble signs of being burnt and her handbag on fire.

"I think that's a no." Bad News Barrett got the fire extinguisher out.

–

 **Fifth Date: Cody Rhodes**

"Perfection is something everyone should aspire to, but not everyone can attain." Cody Rhodes said as he walked Star back to the doorstep. "You should feel grateful that I, someone who has attained perfection, agreed to go out on something so trite as a date."

Star didn't say anything, she was trying not to cry. Cody had completely torn her down during the date, telling her every little thing wrong with her.

"So, when will we be going on our second date?" Cody asked as Bad News Barrett opened the door.

"NEVER." Bad News growled after taking one look at the upset Star. "I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS Cody, you are a complete and utter TOSSER and if you EVER come near my Lucky again I will personally disembowel you!"

With that, Bad News slammed the door in Codys face.

"RUDE!" Cody was highly offended. "And after I volunteered to take his little brat -,"

Suddenly the door was flung open again and Star burst out.

"Justin, I know Heath only bailed me out a few weeks ago, but surely you can agree that Lucky doesn't deserve to spend the night in a lockup." Bad News desperately tried to seek the funds to get his beloved Lucky Star released from gaol. "Thank you Justin, I won't forget this!"

–

 **Sixth Date: Goldust**

Bad News Barrett had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the front door slam and furniture being moved. Confused, he walked down stairs to find Star trying to barricade the door.

"KEEP THAT FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" She squeaked.

"What freak?" Goldust asked innocently.

Star screamed and jumped into the arms of Bad News, who looked completely baffled.

"How did you get in?" He asked Goldust, who was trying to feel up the fern that sat next to the Barrett Manor door.

"The back door was open." Goldust pointed. "Does this mean there's no second date?"

–

"So none of them worked out?" Heath Slater asked a dejected Star as the Unholy Trio walked through the corridors of Smackdown.

"None of them. One fire, two arrests, a few weirdos...maybe love just isn't for me." Star sighed.

"Or maybe you're just looking in all of the wrong places."

"What do YOU want?!" Star hissed in fury. Standing in front of them was CM Punk, looking smug.

"Get out of here, no one wants you around." Justin Gabriel stood with Heath in front of Star, whose eyes flashed white with X-Ray Eyes dangerously.

"Aw, but I wanted to apply for the position of Stars boyfriend." Punk sneered, slithering up to the three. "Imagine gazing into your sisters eyes over a candle lit dinner."

"Imagine glaring into Silver Eyes before you get thumped." Star pointed. Punk turned around, Bad News Barrett snarling behind him.

"Never mind then." Punk knew he was beat.

"Get out of here, and don't you EVER mention Treelo again." Star growled. Punk walked off in a huff, and Bad News calmed himself.

"That was so uncalled for." Heath frowned.

"Totally. How rude. Especially mentioning Treelo." Justin scowled.

"Thanks Wade." Star hugged her guardian. "I wish all blokes were like you."

"Be grateful they aren't." Bad News hugged her back.

Heath and Justin looked incredulously at each other.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST GET BACK TOGETHER ALREADY?!" Heath roared, scaring himself as well as Justin.

Star and Bad News looked at each other.

"We'll just be going now." Justin quickly pulled Heath away from the situation. "You moron."

"Sorry!" Heath replied as the pair walked away.

Bad News turned to walk away as well.

"Wade, wait!" Star ran behind him.

"Don't even think about it Lucky. I'm no good for you." Bad News continued to walk away.

"That's not true! You saved my life!" Star protested.

"And I've hurt you more than anyone else on this planet." Bad News said.

"Actually, I think Lyncness, Kowareta and Punk have you beat there." Star pointed out.

"Lucky, listen to me." Bad News turned to face her. "I'm a Barrett. We live only for ourselves. The only reason I ever know how to treat you properly is because I have this annoying voice in my head that constantly harrasses me. When you sealed the Imprint and the voice went away, I had no bloody clue how to love you, no matter how much my heart burned for you, and you suffered for it." He could feel his voice breaking, but he pushed on. "I love you Lucky, I always will, and I want the absolute best for you. Unfortunately, I'm not what's best for you."

"What about what I want?!" Star demanded.

Bad News hesitated, before turning and walking away again.

"I'm not going away!" Star roared after him, running to catch up with him. "I'll never go away, as long as I live! I love you Wade, you saved my life and gave me the world! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Bad News sighed, before turning around and flicking Stars nose. He tried to walk away again, only to feel two arms around his waist, stopping him.

"Never, ever, ever." Star buried her face against his back. "You promised."

Bad News felt tears well up in his eyes. _So bloody soft._

 _For her, you'll do anything. Even put up with an annoying voice in your head._

 _Absolutely._

He looked at her. For a brief moment, he saw a small, weak, pale face that had given everything for freedom. He blinked. Star was no longer small, weak and pale, but tanned, happy, healthy.

 _Because you love her. Go on. Give her what she wants. What YOU want._

 _But what if I hurt her again?_

 _You've said it yourself many times – she's stronger than she looks._

"You're such a brat." Bad News felt his voice catch in his throat. "So many times I've just wanted to throttle you. You annoy me more than anyone else on this planet."

Star looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"And yet I can't ever let you go." He faltered. "You're brave, you're strong, you're loyal, you're cunning, devious, deceptively smart..."

He ruffled her hair. "You're my Lucky Star. And anything my Lucky wants, she gets."

"Even you?" Star asked hopefully.

Bad News sighed.

 _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you: Don't. Touch. HER!_

He smiled.

"Even me."

Stars face – no, her whole _world_ – lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. Bad News had seen that look before, and it meant as much to him now as it did then.

"You done tugging on my heartstrings now kid?" He groused. Star gripped him tighter, giggling.

"I'm going to make you miserable as long as I live!" She declared, making Bad News roll his eyes. "C'mon, you're English, you were BORN with a stick up your arse."

"That stick is my birthright, thank you very much." Bad News flicked her nose again. He picked her up, making her squeal.

"Eeep!"

"You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"You're just ugly. Are you EVER going to shave that stupid beard?"

"Nope. The beard stays."

"Can you at least grow your hair out again? Long hair looks cute on you."

"Not going to happen. I'm too old for that sort of stuff."

"You were too old ten years ago, but it didn't stop you then."

"Bugger off."

Star giggled. She leaned forward and kissed her hero.

"I love you Wade."

"I love you too Lucky."

"Now put me down!"

"Nope."

"WADE!"

* * *

 **YAY! Our favourite couple are a couple again! Come on, you all knew it was coming! And yes, I'm doing the whole "upload a million chapters at once" thing again.**


	65. Together Again

Wade "Bad News" Barrett yawned happily. Next to him was his Lucky Star, curled up next to him and fast asleep, never to leave his side for the rest of his life.

They were back together again. Bad News still couldn't believe it. She'd come back to him, despite everything that had happened.

This time, instead of a child, she was a woman. She had finally grown up, and become his equal, instead of his ward. A part of him would always be protective of her, and see her as someone to take care of, but the fact was she didn't need him anymore. She could easily take care of herself now.

She was with him now because she wanted to be.

He ran his fingers through her short hair. She was so cute. She'd always been adorable, a cute little girl who had grown up to be a cute little woman.

Bad News checked himself. She might be small, but the "L" word was sure to turn her deadly. Right now, he quite liked being alive. Especially now that she was BACK.

Star stirred with a small whimper. Bad News sucked in a small breath, trying to keep his excitement under control. It wouldn't do to show her just how thrilled he was – he was an Englishman after all, he had to maintain SOME dignity.

"Good morning Lucky. Sleep well?" He asked gently.

"Yup." She stretched. "I missed you Wade."

"I missed you too. Especially that trick you do with your-,"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the hotel room door. Star groaned, pulled on some clothes and answered it.

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN YAY!" Heath Slater burst in happily, followed closely by Justin Gabriel, who wheeled in a small buffet for breakfast.

"Just called Zeke, he's more than ready to re-form the Corre!" Justin grinned.

"You guys!" Stars eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Swell." Bad News grumbled.

"Can you NOT be a grumpy bastard for once in your life?"

"My morning sleep-in was just rudely interrupted, I think I'm entitled to be annoyed!"

"They're back!" Heath grinned at Justin.

"I'm so happy!" Justin teased back.

Bad News scowled as the Unholy Trio started horsing around.

Then he saw the breakfast and all was forgiven.

–

"So, what's the goss?" John Cena strode into Smackdown, walking around backstage greeting everyone.

"Not much..." The Miz and Maryse shared an uncomfortable look.

"Oh c'mon. Something's going on, and no one wants to tell me!" John groaned, still smiling. "What's the worst that it can be?"

"Um...we've gotta go..." Miz took Maryse by the hand and the pair quickly escaped. John frowned.

"Well that was rude. I wonder what the big secret is?" He decided he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"I'm probably not the best one to tell you." Big Show said.

"I'm not really at liberty to say." AJ Styles told him.

"It's nothing." Natalya.

"You don't wanna know." Sasha Banks.

"I'm busy." Dolph Ziggler.

"Wouldn't you rather hear about "Z: True Long Island Story"? I've got a bunch of new material..." Zack Ryder said to Johns retreating back.

"What on EARTH is going on? What's the big uncomfortable secret?!" John scratched his head. He walked along the corridor, lost in thought, until he heard two voices.

"And then there's Manuka Honey, which is a little strong but has great health benefits, and there's Blue Gum Honey, which I LOVE by the way..."

"Lucky, shut up."

"Make me!"

John rounded the corner and stared in horror. Bad News Barrett had his tongue firmly down Stars throat! And she was ENJOYING IT!

"You...you two...are...are..." John could barely manage the sentence.

The amorous couple broke apart, arms still around each other.

"Hi John!" Star said innocently. "What's the matter?"

"You...you're back with HIM?!" John finally managed. "After everything he's done?!"

"Well, I've forgiven him for the whole Money in the Bank fiasco, and apart from that he really hasn't done anything wrong by me." Star shrugged, snuggling into the chest of Bad News.

"He dumped Ruby via TEXT!" John cried.

"That's Ruby, not me."

"He brutally injured the Usos!"

"That was the Usos, not me."

"He STOLE the Undertakers Urn!"

"That was the Undertaker, not me."

John stared at her, dumbfounded. "You really are the most selfish, self-absorbed BRAT!"

"Some of my many virtues." Star grinned back. Bad News chuckled.

"C'mon Lucky. You're going to be at ringside for Emmas match against Paige, you'd better get ready." He took his beloveds hand.

"See ya John!" Star waved as she walked happily beside her boyfriend. John watched them, horrified.

"But...but..." John whimpered.

"I don't like it either." Randy Orton appeared by his side. "Especially after how our date went."

"She didn't even give me a chance!" Goldust stood behind Randy.

"She ignored me!" Zack Ryder sulked.

"He nearly killed me!" Dolph Ziggler complained.

"SHE nearly killed me!" Cody Rhodes added.

"I nearly killed her." Kane said.

That got a few raised eyebrows.

–

After watching Emma destroy Paige with a nifty use of Pain Eyes, Star stuck around to watch her Bad News Barrett take on Daniel Bryan. Her breath caught in her throat as he marched towards the ring and his foe, looking stronger than ever.

 _...He's still bloody ugly though._

She giggled to herself. She never wanted to be without him again. He would always put her first, above anything else, and she was more than willing to return the favour. Wade "Bad News" Barrett was everything to Star, something that John Cena could never have been.

"Get him Wade!" Star cheered from ringside. Bad News began to jab at Daniel with his typical bareknuckle style, letting his powerful fists do the talking.

Star smiled, before noticing something out of the corner of her eye. Randy Orton. Huh. What was he doing out there?

Soon he was joined by the Rhodes Brothers, John Cena, Ruby, Zack Ryder, Kane and Dolph Ziggler. None of them looked impressed.

Star felt her heart sink as the group marched to the ring, each holding a steel chair. She slipped into the ring as Daniel rolled away from a nasty Bad News stomp.

"Wade, we're going to get beat down again." She told him as the group circled the ring, Daniel joining them for shits and giggles. "And three of them are Clansmen."

Bad News noticed the group step up to the apron. He groaned.

Meanwhile, the newly reformed Corre had discovered the door to their locker room was locked.

"Bad News and Honey Badger are going to get beat down again aren't they?" Heath Slater tried the door, finding it stuck tight.

"Yup." Ezekiel Jackson sighed as the beat down began.

"It's kinda like their thing now, isn't it? Getting into trouble and getting their backsides kicked?" Zeke mused as the beat down got nastier and nastier.

"Weird sort of romance." Justin Gabriel shrugged.

Relationship goals?

–

"Stay STILL Lucky!" Bad News Barrett groaned as he tried to clean up the cut under Stars eye.

"That stuff stings!" Star whined. "Besides, you wouldn't say still when I cleaned up YOUR ugly mug!"

"Yeah, well, not getting any prettier in a hurry am I?" Bad News spat, finally cleaning up the affected wound. "There. Done."

"Thanks Wade." Star sighed.

Bad News sighed too. Then he reached into his bag.

"HONEY!" Star nearly ripped his hands off trying to get at her favourite treat. "Wait...OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME THIS YEARS NIGHT FIREFLOWER HONEY!"

"It was on special." Bad News shrugged (by "on special" he meant that had threatened the one who had legitimately bought it until not only did they hand over the Night FireFlower Honey, but the contents of their wallet too).

Star looked up at him, eyes shining. Suddenly, the Night FireFlower Honey was on the table and Star had her lips firmly locked against her boyfriends.

Bad News froze. Since when did Star ever prioritise ANYTHING over her precious honey?! He felt his arms wrap around her as he slipped deeper into the kiss. He remembered the first time they had kissed...which actually isn't what you're thinking.

" _Valentines Day!" Star cheered._

" _And this year we're going to Paris!" Wade Barrett got out of bed. "Because when the French have their break-ups, they take it to a whole new level!"_

" _Yay!" Star grinned, jumping from her bed onto his, nearly knocking him off the bed._

" _LUCKY!" Wade chided her with a grin._

 _As usual, their Valentines Day was filled with mirth as they watched couple after couple get into various spats, arguments and even a couple of breakups. The pair stood atop the Eiffel Tower, looking down on the world._

" _I'm glad you found me Wade." Star smiled up at her guardian._

" _I'm glad I found you too. You really are my best friend." Wade hugged her._

 _They grinned._

" _Getting way too sappy up here." Wade chuckled._

" _Yeah. At risk of diabetes at this rate." Star teased._

" _Might have to give your pancreas a workout then." Wade grinned evilly, before leaning down and pecking Star on the lips._

" _EWWWWWWW!" Star cried, wiping her mouth as Wade roared with laughter._

"You remember our first kiss?" Bad News rested his forehead against Stars.

"Yeah." Star smiled fondly.

"Not that one, the OTHER one."

"Oh yeah. Paris. That was gross!"

"You've engaged in how many make-out sessions with me, and even had sex with me multiple times, but you still find that kiss gross?"

"You're hideous. Kissing you is always gross."

"You're mean!"

"Guess who I got that from?"

Bad News laughed. He squeezed Star tightly.

"You are so precious to me." He whispered against her forehead. "There were so many times I thought the seal would break but it didn't."

"It's broken now Wade." Star kissed him again. "Don't think about it anymore."

He bit his lip.

"I won't." He agreed. "C'mon Lucky. Let's go home eh?"

"Sounds good!" Star picked up her honey, while Bad News got their things.

"Oh this is so, so, so, so, so, SO good!" Star moaned, eating her precious honey as they got into their hire car.

"I know." Bad News started the engine as Star offered him some. "You're not eating that in the car though, last time you did we got slugged hundreds of dollars for cleaning charges."

"I'm not as bad as I once was!" Star argued as they drove off.

"Lucky, you got honey all over this bed this morning."

"I'd just woken up!"

"And yesterday you got it all over yourself at lunch time..."

"You're mean!"

Bad News reached over and confiscated the offending treat. "And you're not getting it back until we get home." He said sternly, making Star pout.

Meanwhile, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Beth Phoenix and Ezekiel Jackson were looking for the car.

"They drove off on us, didn't they?" Heath said finally.

"Yup." Zeke groaned.


	66. Fluff n Stuff

Bad News Barrett was snoozing by the pool in his favourite hammock after enjoying an expensive cigar and a nice glass of whiskey. The afternoon sun played over his rough features, and he almost fell into a deep sleep when...

"Waaaaaaaaade!" There was a Lucky Star on his chest.

"Kid, this was fine when you were smaller, but you are too old and too heavy to sit on my chest!" Bad News groaned, shoving Star back. Alas, when Star rocked back she landed on a rather unfortunate part of her boyfriends anatomy, making him squeak in pain.

"Waaaaaaaaade, what did you do with the Lionswood that you had left over from the chamber?" Star asked.

Bad News sucked in a good few breaths, trying to compose himself.

"It's stored in the chamber, under the surgical tools. Why?" He groaned, trying to budge Star off his genitals.

"You said you could create portals with it, right?" Star finally got off his poor abused manhood and snuggled down next to him, nearly knocking him off the hammock.

Bad News counted to ten in his head. "Yeah. To anywhere."

"Could you create a permanent two-way portal?" Star pressed.

"What do you think the wardrobe is?" Bad News rubbed his crotch.

"I thought that was all run by electricity?" Star blinked.

"Magic has come a long way since the days of the Misneaches wands. Do you KNOW how many magical apps there are in the world?" Bad News told her. "That killing chamber through the wardrobe is the exact same one that's under Watership Down in England, where the holiday home is. I just created a portal to it when I had the Manor built."

"I wondered how you got a secret passageway behind that wall." Star blinked.

"Well now you know." Bad News poked her forehead. "Where do you want to create a portal to, Lucky?"

Star bit her lip, not sure how to say what she wanted to say. "Home." She said finally. "Or at least, my other home."

"Radaxian?" Bad News raised an eyebrow. "I think Hazard and the other Misneaches might have a problem with an open portal straight to their village."

"It doesn't have to be straight to the village, it could be at the bus stop nearby. I just..." Star bit her lip again.

"What have I told you about starting sentences you don't intend to finish?" Bad News frowned at her. "It's bloody annoying."

"I miss my parents." Star said, finally. She looked worried at Bad News, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"You're worried about how I would feel about you having a relationship with your biological parents? Jeez Lucky, I thought you knew me." Bad News teased. "I'm glad you finally feel like your home is with your Clan."

Star immediately brightened up at once.

"We'll disguise the portal as a bad poster or something on the back of the shelter at the bus stop. You don't mind walking to the village do you?" He began to plan.

"Of course I don't!" Star replied. "An hours walk beats a twenty-four hour flight any day!"

"Then I'll get it made up for you." Bad News smiled, kissing the happy face in front of him. "Now could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Star sat up.

"Go get me an ice pack, will you?"

–

"Lucky, come decide what we're having for dinner will you?" Bad News Barrett called out as Star played Candy Crush on the couch.

"Don't wanna." Star didn't bother looking up from her phone. Bad News groaned.

"NOW Lucky." He slammed the freezer door shut. "Or I'm canceling your phone plan."

"Whatever!" Star painstakingly pulled herself up from the comfort of the couch.

Bad News realized that getting Star to choose dinner would probably end up in her trying to raid the honey jar again. He was about to stop her when she went to the freezer and pulled out some chicken breasts.

 _Wow. She really has grown up._ Bad News smiled as she started cutting up vegetables. He ruffled her hair and went and sat down.

That's when Star got the honey out and liberally coated all of the vegetables in it. Bad News groaned.

–

"My parents have invited us over for dinner tonight." Star said as Bad News Barrett stared at the television screen.

"Come on...come on...HOW MORE OFFSIDE DO YOU WANT TO BE?!" He roared at the television in fury as Preston North End took on Blackpool.

"That's not just offside, that is WAY offside." Star frowned. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes love. Your parents place for dinner tonight." Bad News brushed her off. "Do we need to take anything?"

"Probably a cake or something for dessert. I made one yesterday." Star replied. "FOUL!"

"I don't know what this ref is on!" Bad News agreed with her. "So the portal works fine?"

"Sure does." Star stroked his hair. "Thanks Wade."

"No problem." Bad News kissed her hand. "Wait...what kind of cake?"

"Honey cake!" Star beamed. Bad News rolled his eyes.

"Your obsession with that stuff is terrible."

That night, the pair walked through a door in the laundry and appeared behind the bus stop near Radaxian. The path from the bus stop was still overgrown, but the pair made their way to the village.

"A hell of a lot better than when we first got here." Bad News sniffed. You could still barely smell the decay of the village, but on the whole the village actually looked livable now.

"Hello Lionswood!" Star approached the big tree, which patted her on the head. She giggled. They continued on until they got to the house that belonged to Warren and Shazza.

"Hi Mum! Hey Dad!" Star walked into the house. "Hi Treelo." She said quietly to the picture of the young woman that sat near the front door. Being an only child sucked.

"Hi Star! Hi Wade!" Her mother walked out of the kitchen and hugged her. "Honey cake? Really?" She shook her head laughing.

"Leave me alone." Star pouted. "Where's Dad?"

"Out catching dinner. Fish." Shazza replied, taking the cake and storing it safely in the fridge.

"I'll go and help him." Bad News said, giving Star a quick kiss before heading to the billabong to help Warren with his fishing.

"Your grandmother is joining us for dinner too. She wants to meet you." Shazza said. "My Mum."

"Your Mum?" Star asked.

"She looks a bit old for sixty, but I think you'll like her." Shazza continued. "We've been rebuilding our relationship too."

Star sighed.

"A lot of families are reconnecting at the moment. There's been a lot of family feuds in the Clan over the past two hundred years, thanks to the alcohol especially." Shazza started cutting up vegetables. "Peel those carrots, will you?"

Soon, the two women were hard at work in the kitchen. The men later returned with the freshly caught fish, and soon the house smelled delicious.

"NO Lucky." Bad News had to stop Star from seasoning everything with honey.

"Mean." Star poked her tongue out at him.

"Our daughter the charmer." Shazza shot an accusing look at Warren, who whistled innocently.

Just then, Mildred Misneach arrived. Star took one look at her grandmother and hid behind Bad News, who shot a confused look at Shazza. Shazza sucked in a breath.

"Hi Mum." She said. "Fish for dinner."

"Whatever." Mildred sat at the table. "Well? I'm hungry! And where's my granddaughter?"

"Hi Nanna..." Star poked her head out from behind Bad News. Mildred growled.

"Why is there are Barrett in this household?!" She snapped.

"Because Wade took care of Star when we couldn't." Warren snapped back, his temper already beginning to rise.

"Easy Warren..." Shazza put a hand on her husbands arm.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mildred scowled at Warren. "Filthy rock-spider."

Warren swallowed back his anger. He had to admit, he deserved that one.

"And thanks to you, I've never even met my granddaughter until today." She scowled heavily at Bad News. She turned to Star. "Well? Come here child! Let me see you!"

Star looked up at Bad News, who nodded. She walked over to her grandmother, who looked her over.

"Bit of a runt, aren't you?" Mildred frowned, making Star turn red with rage. Shazza quickly pulled her daughter away from the situation and returned her to Bad News. "And she has her fathers temper too." Mildred shook her head, disappointed.

"And proud of it!" Star snapped. Warren shot a small smile to his daughter. "That's not the only thing I got off him either!"

"Oh, that's right. That terrible Puppet Eyes." Mildred looked down her nose at the young woman. "Don't you dare try hooking me with that hoodoo, I'm more powerful than I look!"

"Wasn't planning on wasting my eyes on you." Star muttered.

"Now MY eyes, they're something to behold. X-Ray Eyes, Copy Eyes, Truth Eyes, Image Eyes and Oracle Eyes." Mildred bragged.

Star scoffed. "Oracle Eyes? Puh-lease. Everyone knows that the future isn't set in stone. That's why Future Eyes is so good."

"The future might not be set in stone young lady, but there are certain events that have an almost 100% probability of happening." Mildred shot back. "Oracle Eyes can see those events much clearer than pathetic little Future Eyes."

Bad News wrapped his arm around Star, praying she wouldn't fly into a rage. Shazza looked upset, she was very proud of her Future Eyes, and Warren looked as ropeable as his daughter.

"Observe as I combine Oracle Eyes and Image Eyes!" Mildred grinned. Star was shocked. So THAT'S where her ability to use one eye for her Eye Powers came from! It had stemmed from her grandmothers ability to combine Eye Powers!

Suddenly, the room changed as Mildred combined her Eye Powers. They were in a large hall, surrounded by people, and in the middle was a couple dancing.

Star looked devastated. The couple was none other than her beloved Bad News and someone else!

"So...I'm not marrying you?" Bad News also looked crestfallen.

"I love you Wade." Said the woman.

"I love you too 'Relda." Future-Wade smiled back.

"Umm...Wade? That's not you." Warren pointed out.

"HELLO, he looks exactly like me!" Bad News cried. Warren pointed. Shazza giggled.

Two other young men stood by the bar. Bad News and Star looked completely shocked. They both looked like blonde clones of Bad News!

"So when are YOU getting married Lawrence?" The smaller of the two clones grinned at the other.

"When I feel like it." Lawrence snapped back, slightly pink.

"Leave your brother alone Stu." Said a young-looking woman. Star had to grip onto Bad News tightly. The woman was HER! And she was sat in the lap of a much older-looking Bad News Barrett!

"Wow. I look great for my age!" Star grinned as Future-Star and Future-Bad News kissed. "So that young man over there dancing..."

"He's our son. They're all our sons." Bad News felt choked up.

The scene faded.

"My granddaughter is going to be breeding with a Barrett brat?!" Mildred cried in horror.

Dinner went well, as you can imagine.

–

Bad News Barrett froze. Snowy was looking up at him, wagging his tail.

Bad News felt himself beginning to sweat. He was sitting on the sofa in the den, and the dog was between him and the exit. He was too scared to call Star lest the dog got excited and tried to jump on him.

"Shoo!" He tried to get rid of the mutt. The dog just looked at him. "Go on, get out of here!"

Snowy blinked, before sitting down and putting his head on the sofa near Bad News.

Bad News looked at the dog. The big, black, shaggy dog. His worst nightmare come true. The dog continued to look up at him.

Bad News sighed. "You're not going to jump on me, are you?" He asked. The dog sighed. "Don't tell your Mum I said this, but you're not a bad dog really."

Snowy wagged his tail. Bad News gave him a watery smile, still scared. Tentatively, he reached out and patted the dog on the head.

"Good boy." He said, slowly gaining confidence. "Thank you for taking care of her."

The dog licked his hand, before lying down at his feet.

Maybe dogs weren't so scary after all.

–

It had been a long day for Star, including a tag-team match with Emma against AJ Lee and Alicia Fox which had ended when the Nexus attacked. The Nexus had been sent backstage with their tails between their legs, and the four women had celebrated together in the ring. Bad News Barrett had been busy too, an eight-man tag match with Ezekiel Jackson and the Unholy Trio verses the Usos and the New Day. It had not ended well for the Usos and the New Day.

Star finished in the shower and quickly dried her short hair. That was the benefit of having super-short hair, it didn't take long to dry. Throwing a bath robe on, she walked out of the bathroom and into the hotel room, where Bad News was trying to decide on which book they were going to read together that night. Ever since Star had learned how to read, Bad News had insisted that they read to each other every night, a chapter apiece. It had grown into their own special tradition, and had continued on even when they had been dating other people (god bless the telephone).

That night, it was Bad News turn to choose a new book. He chose "The Gunslinger" by Stephen King, knowing that Star loved the "Dark Tower" series.

They settled in and began to read. Star felt herself drifting off to the far-away Mohaine Desert, chasing after the Man in Black. Bad News smiled as he handed her the book, and she read back to him.

Soon, the book was put away and they both cuddled together. As always, Star felt a slight shiver down her back. She could never forget. As always, Bad News knew that she couldn't forget, and gripped her tighter, which always made her forget.

"I love you Lucky." He whispered.

"I love you too Wade." She whispered back.

* * *

 **So, in this chapter we see that Bad News might not be entirely to blame for Stars character. She gets her power, looks and determination from her mother, but she definitely gets her temper and cheekiness from her father! Plus Bad News and Snowy make up. Awww!**

 **Thanks again to shiki94 for your reviews!**


	67. Attack of the Shield

It was a regular old night on RAW. The Nexus were brawling with the Corre (which was now joined by Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, Team Hell No and The Miz and Maryse) and the Corre were winning.

"DAMN!" CM Punk groaned, trying to take a breather outside of the ring. Star wasn't going to have a bar of that, and with her full strength returned plus the Lionswood leaf sewn into her headband, she threw herself at the leader of the Nexus, pummeling him into the ground.

"We need to get out of here." David Otunga started to plan a retreat, but was smacked fair in the face with the Bullhammer Elbow from one Bad News Barrett.

"Nice try Otunga." He grinned.

"We're out-numbered and out-matched Punk, we need help!" Skip Sheffield growled angrily at the leader of the Nexus, right before Miz hit him with the Skull-Crushing Finale.

"Fine, do it!" Punk snapped back.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Dragon! Snake!" He heard Star cry.

"Dammit!" Punk bolted around the ring, desperate to avoid Infinite Paralysis. Husky Harris took one look at Sheffield and quickly signaled to someone in the crowd, before Daniel Bryan and Kane got a hold of him.

"I'll finish off Harris, you get lost." Kane snapped.

"No, I will take care of Harris and YOU get lost!" Daniel fired back.

"How about I take care of Harris and you two both get lost?" AJ Lee walked over.

"We're trying to beat down the Nexus and they're having a lovers tiff?" Star raised her eyebrow as she finished off Punk.

"I don't know Honey Badger, maybe THEY should be called the Unholy Trio, not us." Justin Gabriel shook his head as Heath Slater finished off Luke Gallows with a Smash Hit.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Good times!" Heath roared, high-fiving his two friends.

"No, I think the name is appropriate where it is." Bad News quipped, earning himself three filthy looks.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe at the same time as the Miz! Three men in ski masks and hoodies had stormed the ring, and were now attacking the Corre!

"WADE!" Star cried, rushing to her boyfriends side. The smallest of the three men grabbed her.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" He leered.

With some help from the straggling Nexus, the three newcomers easily took out the Corre. The biggest of the three men hit Alicia Fox with a devastating punch, knocking her out cold, before hitting Maryse with a Spear. The other man grabbed Ezekiel Jackson in a wrist lock before hitting him with a knee. He then turned to Daniel, hitting him with a forearm. Kane grabbed his throat, before being hit with a punch from behind from the biggest man, who was finished with the two girls.

"WADE!" Star cried, but it was no use. Both of the Imprinted Barretts were out cold in the ring. The two men attacked AJ Lee, throwing her around like a rag doll, while Michael MicGuillicutty, Gallows, Harris, Sheffield and Otunga took care of Heath, Justin and Beth.

"NO!" Star cried, struggling. The man who held her grinned and dragged her into the ring with him. His two friends laughed.

"You got the Misneach, now let's see if she'll use her super-duper Puppet Eyes." One sneered. The small man who held her chuckled while the biggest one snorted.

Star grimaced. Puppet Eyes would only get her in big trouble despite the Lionswood leaf, so that was out.

"Come on little girl, look at us with those big, beautiful, powerful eyes of yours." The man goaded her.

 _Little?!_

Star tried to fight out of her predicament, but it was no use. The three men were simply too strong.

 _Be smart about this you fool! He only called you little to try and rile you up! They want to trick you into using Puppet Eyes so your eyes will be spent and they can destroy you easier!_

Star knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes, and activated Truth Eyes.

"There we go...NO!" The man cried as Star looked straight into his mind with Truth Eyes! "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE PUPPET EYES!"

"I never do as I'm told, just ask Wade." Star replied, shaking. It couldn't be. It simply couldn't!

"Finish her." The biggest man said. The smallest man grinned, and hit Star with a double-underhook DDT. Star hit the canvas, barely conscious, as the three men stood victorious over the fallen Corre.

"Wade..." Star reached out feebly to Bad News, who was still out.

–

"Are you CERTAIN that's what you saw?!" Randy Orton grilled Star as the Corre sat in the trainers office, all getting their wounds tended to.

"That man was Seth Rollins. I know it." Star shivered as she sat with Bad News Barrett. Seth Rollins. A Barrett. From a Branch Family admittedly, but Miz and Maryse were from Branch Families too, and they weren't traitors. The husband of Bad News Barretts cousin, Sophia Barrett, Seth COULDN'T be a traitor!

"The man who got Star was definitely Dean Ambrose. I heard his voice." Alicia Fox added, lying on a stretcher. Dean Ambrose. A Viper who at a young age had merged with his demon completely, creating an almost super-Viper whose kekkei genkai was immune to the Excommunication Seal placed on Clanners who had been kicked out of their Clan.

"You're wrong. You have to be wrong." Kane almost pleaded as his wounds were tended to. "Because if you're right, then the man with them would have been Roman Reigns. That can't be true. Reigns CAN'T be a traitor." Roman Reigns. The man who had been earmarked to be the next Head of Clan Phenom.

"This is bad. Really bad." Randy rubbed his face, his demon struggling to break free. "I have to call Walter."

"My brother will need to hear about this too." Bad News held a bag of ice to the back of his head. "So will the Undertaker."

"You have to be wrong. Reigns can't be a traitor. He's going to be the Head of the Clan. If he sells the whole Clan out to leeches..." Kane was rocking now, his fragile mental state breaking.

"Can't you just get someone else to lead the Clan?" AJ Lee asked, rubbing her jaw.

"NO. Once you're marked to be Head of the Clan, that's it. No one else can do it. There's powerful magic at play, and if it gets messed with..." Kane sounded like he was almost crying and growling at the same time.

"He needs his brother. Someone get the Undertaker in here before he snaps!" Randy barked at an EMT, who quickly ran off, scared of the Viper.

Star huddled closer to Bad News, who put his arm around her. "Don't worry Lucky. Next time they won't have the element of surprise, and we'll get them with no problems." He tried to comfort her.

"Don't be so sure. Dean Ambrose is the result of some very unsavory experiments run by the previous Head of Clan Viper. He's one of, if not THE most powerful Viper in existence." AJ told him. "He has completely merged with his demon, they're one and the same now."

"And if Seth Rollins is there, you can bet your bottom dollar that Sophia is with them too. She might hate his guts, but Sophia will follow her husband anywhere." The Miz groaned, also holding an ice pack to his head. "Maryse? You okay babe?"

Maryse was silent, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I am fine, my love." She mumbled. Miz gripped her tightly.

"She's been burning a lot recently." He explained. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion while Bad News nodded.

"Poor girl." He sighed.

"And if Roman Reigns is the next Head of Clan...then that must mean he's almost as powerful as the Deadman." Daniel Bryan groaned as Brie Bella rubbed his back. "We're in big trouble, because if they're in bed with the Nexus..."

"Then they've got numbers as well as power." Star grimaced.

"How are the mortals doing?" Randy asked suddenly. "They didn't ask to get dragged into this mess."

"I resent being referred to as "mortal", thank you very much Orton." Ezekiel Jackson snapped as he lay on a stretcher. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were still only semi-conscious, while Beth Phoenix was sleeping. "And we're just fine, thank you."

"You guys should probably stay out of this for your own safety." Randy pointed out.

"If Honey Badger fights, we all fight!" Heath cried.

"The Unholy Trio sticks together!" Justin agreed. "After I have a nap, my head hurts."

"You guys...!" Stars eyes shone brightly as Bad News desperately tried to remind himself to be grateful of the two mens loyalty to his Lucky Star.

–

Ruby slammed her fists repeatedly into the punching bag. She was frustrated. Yes, she'd defeated Bayley, but the wins just weren't satisfying without someone to celebrate with her.

"Stupid Bad News, stupid Star, stupid Clans, stupid Nexus, stupid John Cena, stupid EVERYTHING!" She finally slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Why did I ever take this job for?"

She remembered when she first laid eyes on Wade "Bad News" Barrett. He was handsome, strong, powerful, and clearly a good man deep down. Why hadn't he wanted to embrace that part of him? What was the big allure to being a bad guy?

She sighed, and got up. It was over now, his heart firmly belonged to Star Barrett. The only good thing he'd ever done in his life, and even that was debatable. Just the other day she'd caught them on top of the WWE Headquarters throwing rocks at passing cars dressed in John Cena merchandise (John Cena spent two hours trying to convince Vince McMahon that it had NOT been him on the roof) and the day before that they'd managed to make nearly a million dollars out of a dollar (yay Future Eyes!). He couldn't even do Star right. She could have been someone special who changed the world, instead she was a selfish troublemaker who only cared about herself.

 _Not entirely true._ Ruby reminded herself. Star adored Bad News, and would do anything for him. So she wasn't completely selfish.

Ruby hated giving Star any credit. Star had ruined her relationship, had destroyed her happily-ever-after. There was to be no forgiveness. Ruby got back up and resumed punching the bag hard, determined to become strong enough to destroy the most powerful Misneach alive.

–

"Join the Straight-Edge Nexus, and become a higher being today." Star read off a pamphlet she'd found on the RAW noticeboard. "He has got to have the worlds biggest savior complex ever."

"Renounce your foolish vices and ascend to power and strength." Bad News Barrett read another one. "Wait, so the whole Nexus-becoming-a-new-Clan thing is all about spreading his Straight-Edge doctrine?"

"Oh bother." Star wrinkled her nose at another pamphlet.

"Hitler tried it, Charles Manson tried it, Julius Cesar tried it. Hell, what do you think Scientology is? What a boring rort." Bad News threw the pamphlet in his hand to the ground and walked off, Star holding his hand.

"Have the Catholics tried again yet?" Star asked cheekily.

Bad News rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you'd think after a few hundred years they'd give up." Star shrugged as the couple walked past the Nexus locker room, where CM Punk was arguing with Sophia Rollins nee Barrett.

"We WANT our money, Punk. You promised us a pretty penny if we joined you, and so far we haven't seen one cent." Sophia growled.

"You only attacked the Corre once!" Punk pointed out.

"He's got you there Sophie." Seth Rollins smirked, leaning against a locker.

"SOPHIA!" Sophia roared in rage. Sophia was still the spoiled brat that had been a thorn in the side of Bad News and Star back in London. Now she was worse, as she'd lost her standing in the Clan due to being forced to marry a member of a Branch Family.

And you thought the politics in the Grey Goat Clan was bad.

"You'll get your money when the Corre is done for good." David Otunga stepped forward. "As per our contract."

"Oh look at little lawyer-boy over here." Dean Ambrose sneered. "Got all his corporate bullshit out already."

"Just because I happen to value intelligence, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Otunga warned him. Roman Reigns put a hand on Deans shoulder.

"At ease Ambrose." He warned. Dean scoffed.

"I'm bored, I want some action!" He started air-punching.

"Hey, it was YOUR idea to bring him." Seth pointed out as Roman groaned.

"Will you three shut up? I'm trying to get our money here." Sophia snapped.

"Let's get one thing straight honey." Dean stopped air-punching. "You don't give a damn about money. You're just pissed off that you got ditched by your cousin for some no-name Misneach slave-girl and you want to restore your wounded pride."

Sophia went bright red with rage. Seth put an arm around her.

"Back off Ambrose, and leave my wife alone." He warned Dean, who poked his tongue out.

"Rack off Seth, I'm not interested in your petty white-knighting." Sophia pushed his arm off. She turned to Punk. "We're outta here, but if we don't see some coin soon, we're leaving you to deal with the Clans yourself."

"How about we forward you a 5% advance? Deal?" Punk asked.

"Fine." Sophia snapped. "C'mon Shield, we're out of this dump."

"Who put pre-menstural over there in charge?" Dean wondered out aloud as Roman shoved him out of the locker room after Seth and Sophia. Not long after their marriage, Seth and Sophia had met Dean, who had escaped from the Viper Clan who were trying to destroy him to cover up their experiments. Pulling a few strings, they had managed to befriend Roman, and together the four had formed the Shield.

"Stop it Dean, before I smash you." Roman growled.

"We're going to go and get some food. We'll see you back at the hotel when you've calmed down." Seth told Sophia, who ignored him and stormed off. "That girl really needs to pull her head in."

Sophia finally found a quiet corner backstage and slumped down to the ground against a wall. She HATED Seth! She LOATHED being reduced to being a member of a Barrett Branch family! She SHOULD have been married to the second son!

 _Only HE had to go and Imprint on slave-girl._ She thought bitterly. What on earth did that stupid Misneach have over her anyway? Sure, she was the most powerful member of her Clan, but she was childish and spoiled, not to mention a complete basket-case after what the leeches had done to her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Sophia opened her eyes. Standing before her was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and deep eyes.

"Free country, allegedly." Sophia leaned back. "I'm Sophia by the way."

"My name is Ruby." Ruby sat down next to the displaced Barrett. "You're from the Barrett Clan aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Sophia raised an eyebrow. Ruby laughed bitterly.

"I dated the second son for a few months. But of course, he only ever had eyes for ONE girl." Ruby tried to keep the anger out of her voice and failed.

"So I'm not the only one Wade screwed over." Sophia spat. "He was supposed to marry me."

"Let me guess – his Lucky Star got in the way?" Ruby asked.

"You're smart for a mortal, aren't you?" Sophia smirked. "So you and I have a mutual grudge against the slave-girl."

"You could say that." Ruby replied.

Sophia grinned.

* * *

 **Well look what the cat dragged in. None other than our favourite brat from "Slave", Wades cousin Sophia! And she's brought the Shield with her! Looks like she's out for revenge against Star, and she might have found an ally in Ruby!**

 **Thanks again to shiki94 for your fab reviews, and I hope you're all having a pleasant February!**


	68. Tests and Plans

"So you grew up with Bad News?" Ruby asked as she walked down the corridor with Sophia Rollins.

"He used to babysit me when I was little, before he left Preston for London." Sophia replied. "I looked up to him, but he never seemed particularly interested in me."

"He's never interested in anyone but himself, and a certain twerp." Ruby said bitterly. "I'm surprised he looked after you."

"To be fair, he did a good job of it. He wasn't like some babysitters that just leave kids to their own devices." Sophia shrugged. "He cheated at Monopoly all the time though, and he taught me how to do it too."

"Of course he did." Ruby sighed. "Does he have ANY redeeming qualities?"

"Not really." Sophia sighed too. "I had my heart so set on marrying him."

Ruby looked at the younger woman. Sophia might be spoiled and petty, but there was a definite hurt there, caused by the rejection from her cousin. Rejection was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that no matter what you did, you would never be good enough.

"You're better off without him. Think about how he would have disgraced you." Ruby tried to cheer Sophia up as they walked into catering.

"Yeah..." Sophia groaned. As they walked into catering, they spotted Bad News Barrett trying desperately to get Stars hand free of a honey jar (it's a regular occurrence).

"WHY...YOU...CAN'T...USE...A...SPOON...IS...BEYOND...ME!" Bad News had Star on the floor and one foot on her chest. He had both hands firmly around the honey jar, and was trying to pull it loose.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Star cried.

Bad News growled. "Bloody hell Lucky!" He hauled Star to her feet and took her over to a table, where he smashed the honey jar, freeing her hand.

Star began to tear up. There had still been plenty of honey in that jar.

"Don't. You're not getting any sympathy from me." Bad News scolded her. Star scowled back and poked her tongue out at him. "Rude!"

"And to think, that could have been either of us." Ruby raised an eyebrow as the couple began wrestling, with Heath Slater and Ezekiel Jackson starting up a chant. The fight soon ended with Star kissing the tip of Bad News nose, which made him blush slightly and hug her tightly.

"Yup. Could have been either of us." Ruby said, deflated. She walked with Sophia to get some food.

–

"Without the library, we have no idea where to go next. The Shield aren't being very helpful in that regard either." David Otunga looked at some burned pieces of paper, barely able to make out anything that had been on the pages. "I'd love to get my hands on whomever burned the old Lyncness place down."

"Yes well, I doubt we'll ever find out who our little arsonist is." CM Punk leaned back into the sofa he was sitting on. "We need a new way to get information."

"What about the ex-girlfriend? The chick Bad News was dating, the red-head." Skip Sheffield said from the ski-ball machine, where he was beating the snot out of Husky Harris and Luke Gallows.

"Ruby?" Otunga raised an eyebrow. "Why would she help?"

"She might still be on friendly terms with Bad News, and she might be able to siphon information out of him." Punk mused. "Including how to get our hands on the Silver Eyes."

"THE SILVER EYES?" Gallows squeaked. "Punk, that would require Imprinting on someone, and you'd be subservient to their every whim while you were in Silver Eyes form, remember?"

"Unless we got Sophia to Imprint on me, and then I stole the Imprint from her." Punk pointed out, grinning.

"That could work..." Otunga started to smile.

"We just need to figure out how to steal an Imprint, and the Clans are done!" Punk began to plan.

 _And a new Straight-Edge era will begin!_

–

"Wotcha doin' Wade?" Star asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Bad News Barrett.

"Scouring the Internet for any information on the Straight-Edge movement. Looks like Punk has some support from the mortals." Bad News replied, putting an arm around his favourite person.

"Straight-Edgers can be almost fanatical, it's almost like a religion to some of them." Star sipped on her milk (flavoured with her favourite substance of course). "Punk is like a messiah to them. Just check Tumblr or Reddit."

"I try to avoid those sites where possible. Some of the fiction they write about you and I is quite disturbing." Bad News closed his laptop. "I'm worried about Sophia and Seth."

"You think Punk would try to hurt them?" Star looked up at her hero.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He killed your sister to get at her Eye Powers, and if he steals Sophias heart and transplants it into himself, we could be in trouble." Bad News told her.

Star sighed. "The Golden Eyes?" She asked.

"The Golden Eyes." He nodded.

Star sighed again. Then something occurred to her.

"Wade, could we do a test?" She asked. "I want to see how the Silver Eyes reacts to Puppet Eyes."

"Puppet Eyes?" Bad News raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you say that the only thing that could block Puppet Eyes is X-Ray Eyes?"

"Puppet Eyes is a relatively new Eye Power. My father was the first Misneach to ever have it." Star told him. "And given you Barretts didn't start Imprinting again until you met me, it's never been tested against your kekkei genkai."

"Could be worth a shot. The only problem is that I'll do whatever you want when I'm under Silver Eyes anyway." Bad News pointed out.

"We could use my Dads eyes." Star said. "Although you can only go into Silver Eyes when you believe I'm under threat."

Bad News laughed. Star looked at him quizzically.

"You really don't get how Silver Eyes works, do you?" He chuckled. "Silver Eyes isn't what makes me subservient to you. It's my willingness to do anything for you, me not thinking or feeling anything else but you, that triggers the Silver Eyes. I figured that out when the Imprint was sealed."

"Just like it's not the Imprint that makes you love me, it's your love for me that made you Imprint." Star smiled.

"Exactly." Bad News kissed her. "Now, let's go to Radaxian and do this test, shall we?"

–

"You want me to WHAT?" Sophia Rollins looked incredulously at her husband.

"We need you to befriend Ruby. Punk didn't give me details." Seth Rollins replied. "He also wants you to be his assistant, for extra money of course."

"What on earth is he up to?" Sophia wondered out aloud.

"Being friends with Ruby should be easy for you, you both got burned by the same knob." Dean Ambrose laughed. Roman Reigns smacked him over the back of the head. "Jerk."

"You need to shut up." Roman scowled at him. "If your stupidity gets us in trouble and loses us this contract, I will personally feed you to the Deadman himself!"

"The Undertaker eating people now is he?" Dean smirked. "Although given his weight, I'm not surprised."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Roman shouted. Despite his betrayal of his Clan, he still had a healthy respect for the man whose role he was destined to take over.

"Make me, Phenom." Dean grinned.

"Both of you can it. Dean, you're annoying, and Roman, stop feeding the troll." Seth rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever. I want me a slice of that Misneach action." Dean leaned back into his chair. "That Star chick has something about her, and I can see why Bad News picked her over brat-face here."

"Watch what you say about my wife!" Seth seethed.

"Now who's feeding the troll?" Roman snapped.

"ENOUGH." Sophia barked. "We have a job to do, and I am sick of the constant bickering that goes on!"

"You love it." Dean laughed. "One day we'll be gone and you'll miss us like crazy."

"I highly doubt it." Sophia narrowed her eyes at him.

Roman suddenly smirked.

"Bet Sophia can get information out of Ruby faster than you can get your hands on the Misneach." He said slyly to Dean, knowing full well that the Viper experiment couldn't resist a challenge.

"Bet that you're wrong." Dean sing-songed. "Bet you're wrong and you'll have to tell me that you were wrong and that I was right."

Roman smirked. Mission accomplished. Dean walked out of the locker room, pleased with himself.

"Nicely done." Sophia said approvingly.

–

"Hmmm." Star frowned as Bad News Barrett, in Silver Eyes mode, was controlled by her father. "Not good. Punk has Treelos Puppet Eyes."

"On the plus side, if Silver Eyes falls to Puppet Eyes, then Golden Eyes definitely will too." Shazza looked up from her book. "Stealing a kekkei genkai is pointless. You only get a weaker version of the power you're stealing, plus it puts a huge strain on your body, rendering the power useless after a few uses."

"So even if Punk can get to a Golden Eyes form, you'll still be able to hook him with Puppet Eyes." Warren said, making Bad News do star-jumps.

"Can you deactivate the Silver Eyes form?" Star asked. Warren focused, but shook his head.

"Nope. He adores you too much." He chuckled, releasing Bad News from Puppet Eyes. Bad News immediately rushed to Star, throwing himself down on one knee and bowing his head to her.

"I love Silver Eyes." Star smirked. She was about to command Bad News to get her some honey, when something stopped her.

Her beloved Wade would do anything for her. And she was going to cheapen it by treating him as a slave after all he'd done for her?

Star sighed.

"You can release your Silver Eyes Wade, the test is over." She said.

"At once, my Lucky Star." Bad News calmed himself. Star smiled at him, cupping his face in her hand and running her thumb along his cheek.

"Let's go home." She suggested. "Thanks for your help Dad."

"Anytime kiddo." Warren ruffled his daughters hair.

"There's a casserole in the fridge that I made this afternoon for you to take home. Make sure you put it in the freezer if you're not going to eat it right away." Shazza said.

"Thanks Mum!" Star beamed.

–

The next day Team WadeStar had a match against the Usos. Bad News Barrett and Star kept close together, partially because of the current climate with the Nexus and the Shield, but mostly because that morning had been a _very_ intimate one and both were still feeling good about it.

"Beth and Justin said they were going to bring a spread back from catering, so none of us would have to leave the locker room." Ezekiel Jackson told them as they put their luggage in their lockers.

"Hope they hurry up, I'm starving!" The Miz stretched. "Do we HAVE to wear these stupid "Corre" shirts?"

"Hey, you guys wanted to join the Corre, you gotta dress like it." Heath Slater was bopping along to the tunes from his air-guitar.

The Miz frowned while Maryse giggled.

They were safe in their locker room. But little did they know that outside lurked a threat.

Dean Ambrose was stalking the corridors, waiting for his chance to strike and capture Star!

"I want that sweet little girl. And I will have that sweet little girl. Come out, my sweet little Star, and I will show you what a man is made of!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like Dean Ambrose is after our Star! Can Bad News keep her safe? Is Ruby going to be the catspaw that undoes the Corre? Find out!**


	69. A Chapter of Fools

"No." Bad News Barrett said.

"Please? This will be the last time I swear." Star pleaded.

"You said that last time!" Bad News groaned.

You guessed it. Star had her hand stuck in a honey jar again, and was after her beloved Bad News to help her out of her predicament.

"Wade, if you don't then we're going to have a problem in our match against Otunga and Sheffield tonight." Star pointed out.

"I'm really beyond caring at this point. Get your own hand free." Bad News grumbled, before opening his newspaper.

The doors to catering opened, and in walked Sophia and Seth Rollins.

"Misneach got her hand stuck again?" Seth sneered.

"Go away Rollins, before I deal with you myself." Bad News snapped. "I don't know what you two are playing at, but if you're working for the Nexus then it's disgusting."

"What, like Imprinting on someone outside of the Clan?" Sophia bit angrily.

"At least I'm not betraying the Clans. Why would you anyway, when being part of Clan Barrett can get you anything you want?" Bad News frowned as Star desperately tried to get her hand free of the honey jar, and succeeded in falling off her chair. " _Lucky_!"

"It might be that way for YOU, Mister "I'm the second son and I can do what I want", but the rest of us actually have to work to pay for your desires." Sophia glared.

"Diddums." Bad News returned to his newspaper, only to get smacked in the face by the honey jar that went flying off Stars hand. "IDIOT!" He growled at her, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Looks like being the second son isn't all it's cracked up to be." Seth laughed as Star looked sheepish. Sophia snarled.

"Get out of my sight." Bad News snapped at Seth.

"Don't you speak to my husband that way, filth!" Sophia fought back.

"How DARE you speak to me like that after all I did for you?!" Bad News glared at her.

"After everything you took away from me." Sophia muttered. "Let's go Seth."

"What was THAT about?" Bad News raised his eyebrow as Sophia and Seth walked off.

"I think she's upset because if she'd married you like she was supposed to, she'd be living the high life as well." Star shrugged, nursing her sore hand.

"You call getting smacked in the head with a honey jar the high life?" Bad News shook his head. "Idiot."

"Takes one to know one." Star grinned. "And I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS Wade, you've now got TWO jilted women who hate you in the WWE."

"GIMMICK INFRINGEMENT!" Bad News roared furiously.

–

"Stupid Wade. Stupid slave-girl. Stupid Seth." Sophia Rollins grumbled as she walked down the corridor.

"Hi Sophia. What are you muttering about?" Ruby asked as Sophia walked past her.

"Ran into my stupid cousin in catering." Sophia groaned. "I wish Seth hadn't taken this stupid contract with the Nexus, I hate seeing Wade."

"So do I." Ruby sighed. "Everything was going so well between us, and suddenly he sends me a text message ending it all."

"A text message? Wow, that's low even for him." Sophia sat next to her friend. "I mean, you're smart, strong, pretty, and the Womens Champion. Why wouldn't he stay with you?"

Ruby went slightly pink at the compliment. "Thanks Sophia. I guess he's just stubborn."

"Stubborn is one word for it. Stupid is mine. I want to know how that Misneach tricked him into Imprinting on her." Sophia grumbled. "I went to stay with him once after he Imprinted, and he completely ignored me in favour of her. I never stayed with him again."

"Did you stay with him in London often?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. He'd usually let me stay home from school and we'd sneak into the movies for free or something." Sophia told her. "But then SHE appeared and suddenly I have to go to school and stay in the spare room instead of him giving me his room and having stupid crumpets for dessert instead of something nice."

"Sounds like you had a pretty good childhood overall." Ruby looked at her. "I never had cousins who would babysit me, I was always taking care of them."

"See, you're a good cousin. I bet you didn't ditch them for some random you found on the street." Sophia said bitterly. Ruby chuckled.

"No, I looked after them until the youngest was eighteen, then I joined the WWE." She replied. "I met Bad News on my first day here, and I was instantly taken by his looks and how he appeared to be a responsible guardian to that rat Star."

"You got suckered in." Sophia chuckled, not unkindly.

"I did, and I got my heart broken for it." Ruby sighed. "Just like you did."

"I'm not sure I was heartbroken." Sophia mused. "I think I was crushed that I lost the future that I had planned for myself, and I guess it did hurt that the man I respected and admired didn't care two bob for me."

"He should have. You're pretty smart and beautiful yourself." Ruby smiled at her. "Sometimes I think I'd like to get back at him, but that's just a silly fancy of mine."

Sophia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Maybe you can. We can both get back at him. You could secretly join the Nexus and we can ruin his life."

"That's mean!" Ruby cried.

"We could also get rid of that little witch Star." Sophia grinned. "It'd be fun!"

Ruby was shocked. "I don't do revenge. I won't sink that low and neither should you Sophia."

Sophia growled.

"Think of all the people he's going to hurt because he knows he can get away with it. We could stop him Ruby, and his little pet too." She said. "But if you're too much of a goody-two-shoes, then don't worry about it."

"Sophia!" Ruby cried, but Sophia had already stormed off. "I forgot she was a Barrett too. Jeez, do they ALL think with their wallets?"

–

Meanwhile, Dean Ambrose was lurking around backstage, watching Team WadeStar take on the two members of the Nexus. It was mainly Star taking the fight to the two mortals, while Bad News Barrett desperately pleaded to be tagged in so he could share in the fun.

"Don't tag him my dear, I'm enjoying watching you destroy the mortals." Dean leered, tracing the outline of Stars figure with his eyes. "You're very pretty dear, and the way you move around the ring is _so_ alluring..."

Finally getting sick of her beloveds whinging, Star tagged in Bad News, making Dean pout. "Now, now my dear, I don't want to see _him_ , I want to see more of you."

He snorted disgustedly at the look that Star and Bad News shared. He felt a chill of anger run down his spine as Star kissed his cheek. "Those lips belong to ME, my dear, not to HIM!"

"Will you quit the running commentary?" Seth Rollins snapped at him. "We get it. You want to fuck her. Just do it and get it over with will you?!"

"Hush, you can't rush these things." Dean shushed him. "Although I'm mighty tempted..."

Seth rolled his eyes. He grinned to himself. Dean had NO idea how powerful the Silver Eyes mode of the Barrett Clan was. Boy oh boy wasn't HE in for nasty surprise when Bad News Barrett got his hands around his throat!

Seth chuckled as Dean became more and more agitated. "Tag her back in already!" He growled at the screen. "NOW!"

"He can't hear you from there dipshit." Seth said.

Dean death-stared him, before storming out of the locker room. He had to do something, Star was driving him crazy. The mental image of Star holding hands with Bad News gnawed at his insides, and he frantically scratched around in his brain for a plan to get his hands on her.

He skulked around backstage until he heard a roar from the arena. It seemed that Team WadeStar had won their match. Dean hazarded a look at the nearest monitor. Bad move. Star was snuggled up to Bad News, both of them happy with their victory. He felt bile rise up in his throat as Bad News whispered something to Star, which made her blush slightly.

Enough was enough. Dean found a cupboard near the Corres locker room, and hid himself. He was going to have Star one way or another!

Bad News and Star walked past, arms around each other. They stopped outside the door.

"That was fun." Bad News kissed her forehead. "But unfortunately I've got to call my brother, he wanted to talk to me after the match."

"Awww..." Star pouted. "I wanted to celebrate."

"We'll have ourselves a celebration later." Bad News pulled her close. "Just you and me...and maybe a jar of honey."

Star squeaked delightedly. Bad News chuckled. With one last long kiss, the pair separated. Bad News headed outside to have a conversation with the Head of Clan Barrett, and Star decided a quick trip to the vending machines was in order.

Perfect.

Dean shadowed Star until the coast was clear. As Star was deciding what drink to get, Dean slipped behind her and grabbed her!

Star wasn't having a bar of it, and immediately fought back. That only excited Dean further, the pain from her blows rushing through his veins like a drug.

"You're magnificent my darling, but now you are MINE." Dean picked her up and slammed her to the ground.

Star was too quick, and with a quick hiss of "Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" she attacked back with Paralysis Slaps. Dean dodged, and mounted the young Misneach.

"You're very troublesome dear, but not to worry. Dean will discipline you." He slapped her face hard. Star froze. She hadn't been slapped like that since she was fifteen. Dean took advantage, grabbing a rope out of a nearby packing crate and subduing Star.

"Now...where to do this so we don't get interrupted..." He pondered. Star felt her heart-rate spike. He was going to rape her.

 _WADE! WADE HELP ME!_ She silently cried, her body frozen in terror as memories began to resurface. Dean hauled her to her feet and dragged her to the roof of the establishment.

"Now this is perfect. Just us and the night, isn't that right?" Dean forced Star onto her back. She shut her eyes, praying it would all be over soon. "My sweet little darling."

 _LITTLE?!_

Almost immediately Star came back to her senses, her eyes still jammed shut tight.

"Now open those pretty little eyes of yours for me. I want to see you enjoy this."

 _Well that was stupid._ Dean thought. It was too late to turn back though, because Star had him firmly hooked with Puppet Eyes!

"You REALLY thought this would work Ambrose?" Star chuckled as Dean had no choice but to untie her. "Well, I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! You're stuffed now aren't you?"

"Yes Star. I am completely and utterly stuffed." Dean heard himself say. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why didn't I remember her Eye Powers?! I'm helpless!_

"You're completely under my control. I can make you swallow your own tongue." Star told him, and sure enough, Dean swallowed his tongue, blocking off his air. He wanted to gag and gasp for air, but Star was stopping him. "I can make you vomit." With that, Dean vomited, everything he had eaten that day coming back up. "I can even throw you off the side of the building."

 _Oh FUCK!_ Dean cried silently as he walked to the edge of the roof. He could see the parking lot below, a long, LONG way down.

"Wade taught me so much about torturing people. He's a killer, you know. Just last week he murdered some start-up business owner who got into the wrong crowd. Made it look like a suicide." Star giggled, remembering all the times Bad News had let her help him torture and kill.

Suddenly, Deans phone went off. He felt his hand clasp around the phone and pull it out of his pocket.

"Oh you ARE in trouble now!" Star laughed. Dean answered the phone.

"Hi Wade." He heard himself say.

Suddenly, Bad News erupted with laughter. "Oh GOD Ambrose! Did you SERIOUSLY get sucked in by Puppet Eyes?!"

"He did." DeanStar said. "Basically, he tried to rape me on the arena roof."

"I'll be there soon Lucky. Don't let him go until I get there." Bad News commanded. He hung up.

"Oh you are SO dead." Star giggled. Within minutes, Bad News was on the roof with them.

"Now Lucky, you can't throw him off the roof. The paperwork would take forever." He told her, wiping away the blood from her eye.

"Well what do YOU suggest?" Star asked.

Dean stood frozen, listening to their conversation. There was nothing he could do.

"Let me handle him. Pass me that rope, will you?" He heard Bad News behind him.

Suddenly, he felt his arms move behind him. Bad News bound him tightly, then pulled him off the ledge. Bad News then grabbed a metal rod, and bound Deans legs at either end. He then tied Dean to a light pole, making sure there was no escape for the most powerful Viper alive.

"Let him go Lucky." Bad News commanded. Dean felt control of his body return. He tried to move, but he was bound too tightly. Star was sat nearby, smirking, one eye bleeding badly.

"Now," Bad News grinned. "I'm afraid I have some BAD NEWS. You're going to pay for what you just tried to pull."

He walked over to Star. "Are you okay Lucky?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Star nodded, but Bad News knew better. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again Lucky. I promised you that, didn't I?"

"He slapped me." She whispered. "Like...like HE used to..."

Bad News growled.

"But it's okay now Lucky. I'm here now, and no one can hurt you." He tried to reassure her with a gentle hug.

Dean struggled against the ropes, agitated. Star wrapped her arms around Bad News, and snuggled up as close as possible.

"No one can hurt you." Bad News said softly. "Because if they try I'll make them suffer. Remember what I did?"

"You killed him. You humiliated him and then you killed him. You made him scared." Star replied, looking up at her hero.

"That's right." Bad News kissed her forehead. Star pulled him down, and kissed him hard. Dean roared in anger. That should have been HIS kiss! HIS!

"Do you want me, my Lucky Star?" Bad News asked. Star looked up at him. Suddenly, she knew what Bad News had in mind.

"Of course. You're the only one I've ever wanted." She whispered back.

It was a mercy the ropes never gave way, because Dean was beyond ropeable. It was one thing to have the object of his desires stolen from him, but to be forced to watch her being fucked by that limey Barrett?!

Star knew her way around a mans body, that much was certain, from the way Bad News moaned and gasped in pleasure. Seething hot rage pulsated through Dean, and Bad News knew it. Dean was being humiliated, cuckolded, and he knew it. Star gave herself over to her beloved completely, in a way that no other man would ever have her.

 _I hate him! I HATE HIM!_ Dean strained against the ropes the entire time, until Star gave the tell-tale cry of ultimate pleasure. She kissed Bad News softly as he pulled away from her.

"You liked that, didn't you Ambrose?" He growled. Dean looked down, horrified to see that he was hard after all of that. "And now, you suffer."

–

"Anyone seen Dean?" Roman Reigns dried his hair after getting out of the shower. He'd easily beaten Randy Orton earlier.

"Last time I saw him he was salivating over the Misneach bitch while she was taking on Otunga and Sheffield." Seth Rollins replied, packing his bag. "God I hope he hasn't gotten us in trouble."

At that moment, a red-faced and sullen Dean Ambrose walked in. The front of his pants were soaked with his own juices, and the back of his pants were sullied with his own blood.

"What the FUCK happened to you?!" Roman cried as Dean gingerly stalked towards the showers.

"Don't. Even. Talk. To. Me." Dean growled.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Dean Ambrose learned the hard way what happens to people who dare try to hurt Bad News Barretts beloved Lucky Star! Also, it looks like the bond between Sophia and Ruby is getting interesting. Oh to be a fly on the wall sometimes...**


	70. My New Friend

Star sat by the Barrett Manor pool, eyes closed. She felt her chakra move within her, from the tips of her fingers, through her chest and abdomen, through to her toes, back up through her body and into her powerful eyes.

She opened her eyes, the deep blue of Copy Eyes visible. She then thought back to the time that Bad News Barrett took on the Undertaker after Wrestlemania. She focused on his Silver Eyes, trying desperately to copy them...

"DRAT!" She groaned as she accidentally copied her sisters Ghost Eyes. "Hi Treelo."

" _You remind me of me when I tried to activate my Eye Powers with only one eye. What on earth are you trying to do?"_ Treelo asked.

"I'm trying to copy the Silver Eyes." Star told her. "I can sorta copy a Vipers Demon, but I can't for the life of me work out how to copy Wades kekkei genkai."

" _Good luck with that."_ Treelo shrugged.

"How's Hubberd? Did he make it to the Clanlands?" Star asked.

" _He sure did. You never told me he got clean before he died."_ Treelo smiled, going slightly pink.

Star narrowed her eyes at her dead sister, suspecting romantic shenanigans, but then she heard a small crash from inside the Manor.

"I gotta go Treelo. 'Bye!" She got up to investigate the noise.

" _Good luck with Copy Eyes!"_ Treelo called as she faded back to the Clanlands.

Star smiled inwardly. The Lionswood leaf was certainly doing its job. Star shouldn't have even been able to copy Ghost Eyes again.

"Wade, what's up?" Star asked, seeing her beloved trying to clean up a broken bottle of sauce.

"Those bloody animals." Bad News growled, pointing to Snowy and Midnight, who were trying to look innocent.

"I'm sure they were just playing." Star rushed to defend her furry friends. "Besides, they don't cause that much trouble."

"Unlike certain OTHER friends of yours. Where is the rest of the Unholy Trio anyway?" Bad News put the broken glass in the bin.

"We're sorta doing our own thing at the moment. I don't want them becoming targets of the Shield." Star sighed as Bad News scratched Snowy behind the ear. "Wait...are you actually patting Snowy?"

"Don't get used to it. SCAT!" Bad News shooed off the animals.

–

"Hey. Still mad at me?" Ruby walked over to where Sophia Rollins was sitting in the Divas locker room.

"No. Not mad. Just disappointed." Sophia said bluntly. Ruby frowned.

"You remind me of your cousin." She said. It got the desired reaction. Sophia glowered at her.

"Are you trying to make me mad? Don't you forget who I am." Sophia snapped.

"You're from the Barrett Main Household. Who married into a Branch Family." Ruby teased.

Sophia narrowed her eyes at Ruby, before laughing. Ruby blinked.

"You're right I guess. I am like my cousin. I never really thought of it like that before." Sophia admitted. "I guess I'm sorry for being a brat earlier. God I hate apologizing!"

"At least you're honest about it." Ruby chuckled too. "What have you got on tonight?"

"I'm at ringside for a Shield match against the New Day." Sophia replied. "You?"

"Commentating a Number One Contenders match for my Womens Title." Ruby answered.

Just then, CM Punk walked in.

"Sophia! Where is my bag?" He demanded.

"I left it in your locker, bloody hell..." Sophia groaned. "And get outta here, this is the womens locker room!"

"It's not IN my locker, is it?" Punk snapped. This trying to get Sophia to Imprint on him wasn't working as well as he'd planned. She was just such a BRAT!

"I'm not your slave, MORTAL, so watch your mouth." Sophia glowered. How dare this mortal try to push her around. "Don't you forget who I am!"

"You definitely won't let me forget." Punk snapped. He stormed out.

"I'll get Seth to deal with him later." Sophia grumbled to herself.

"You really have a contempt for us mortals don't you?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"You have no magical power and a shorter lifespan." Sophia pointed out. Ruby sighed, and walked away before another argument broke out.

–

The Miz and Maryse stormed to the ring. Tonight Miz was facing John Cena, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Just tell him what Lucky and I got up to last night and he'll lose it." Bad News Barrett had told him, laughing. Miz wasn't laughing. He was furious that while the rest of the Corre was busy trying to sort out the Shield, HE was out battling mortals. He got into the ring as Maryse looked up at him, admiring his physique. Her heart burned as she looked up at him.

"Right. Let's just get this done so I can go home." Miz snapped. The bell rang, and he and John locked up. Even though the Miz wasn't on his game, he still gave John a lot of trouble, beating the leader of the Cenation down.

"You know Bad News made her scream last night? I heard them." Miz couldn't resist. John growled angrily. He was still very sore about what had happened between him and Star.

Suddenly there was a scream from ringside – Sophia had attacked Maryse with a steel chair! The Miz was about to roll out of the ring and sort it out, when Seth Rollins attacked him!

"Well, this takes the whole Barrett Barrage thing to a whole new level." John quipped dryly. Suddenly, he was attacked by Dean Ambrose!

Dean was still FURIOUS about how Bad News and Star had humiliated him. So he decided to go after John Cena, who he knew Star had cared about. He wanted to lure Star out to the ring and give her the beat-down to end all beat-downs. Then, he'd drag her away some place safe to finally have her.

As Miz and Maryse desperately tried to keep the Rollins at bay, Dean lined John up for Dirty Deeds.

 _I hear voices in my head,_

 _They counsel me,_

 _They understand,_

 _They talk to me..._

Dean spun to look at the stage. That wasn't Star! That was the Viper Randy Orton!

Randy bolted to the ring, Daniel Bryan and Kane right behind him. While Daniel and Kane rushed to attack the Rollins, Randy headed straight to Dean and began to smash him!

 _WHERE IS THE MISNEACH?!_ Dean thought angrily. _I thought she cared about Cena?!_

In fact, Star was currently watching all of the action in the Corres locker room, using a spoon this time to enjoy a jar of Tasmanian Leatherwood honey while sitting in the lap of her beloved Wade Barrett.

Dean groaned and tried to escape, but there was no escape from a vicious RKO.

Randy admired his work, and was about to help John out of the ring when Dean completely lost it. He attacked Randy, who shoved John out of the ring and desperately tried to keep afloat against Dean.

Alas, because of the experiments done to him as a child, Dean was unstoppable in a rage. Even Daniel and Kane couldn't control him, and he nearly took out Seth and Sophia too.

"Where's Roman?! He's the only one who can control Dean when he's like this!" Seth tried to protect himself from Deans anger, using his wife as a human shield.

"SETH!" Sophia roared angrily. Seth knew a lost cause when he saw one, and quickly threw Sophia to the raging Dean, allowing him to escape backstage.

Sophia went pale.

"Deano, please, Deano it's me, Sophie." Sophia begged the Lunatic Fringe, who looked at her with wild Viper eyes, ready to rip her to shreds. Sophia groaned. This was going to hurt.

Suddenly, someone foolishly hit Dean over the back with a chair!

"NO!" Sophia cried. The Womens Champion Ruby had come out to save her friend!

Dean dropped Sophia, and was about to go for Rubys throat when Roman Reigns finally made his way out to the ring. He quickly put Dean in a headlock, trying to calm him down, while Sophia grabbed Ruby and got out of there.

–

CM Punk fumed.

"Why isn't my hotel room ready Sophia?!" He growled angrily.

"Because," Sophia snapped back. "I have had a very rough day with one of my team mates going psycho on me and nearly killing me. So forgive me if I'm not entirely on the ball this evening!"

Punk seethed. He bit back a retort, and took in a deep breath.

"I know that Dean was a bit of a moron earlier. But surely you're better than that Sophia?" He tried.

"Oh sod off." Sophia growled, storming off. Punk groaned. It was impossible to make the Barrett Imprint on him! She was just so DIFFICULT!

Sophia took a long walk in the night air. She found it soothing. There was a lake in the city, so she decided to go there and chill out.

 _Bloody mortals thinking that they can boss ME. I am the great-great-great-great granddaughter of the 123_ _rd_ _Head of Clan Barrett!_ Sophia thought angrily to herself. _I was betrothed to the second son of the Clan! It's not MY fault I had to marry into a Branch Family! It was HER fault!_

Sophia sat near a tree, looking out onto the lake as the water reflected the city lights. _Maybe it wasn't so much her fault. Maybe it was his too. He never showed any interest in me, in being married._

She sighed. _Seth isn't THAT bad I suppose. I should probably try to love him, but I can't. He's from a BRANCH FAMILY._

She then thought of Randy Orton and how he'd come charging out to save John Cena. _At least I'm not in love with a mortal. Tee hee hee!_

She giggled to herself. To Sophia (and to a lot of Clansmen who believed in blood purity) falling in love with a mortal was up there with one of the stupidest things a Clansman could do (of course, given that a far bit of inbreeding went in to creating Sophia (and in fact, Bad News Barrett himself) you can probably understand the attitude).

She got up, feeling a lot better. She stretched, and headed back to the hotel.

"Oh, there you are. I was starting to get worried." She bumped into Seth Rollins as she walked in. She blinked.

"I'm fine Seth. Just annoyed with Punk." She told him.

He shook his head. "Bloody mortal." He grimaced.

"YOU are the one who took the job." Sophia pointed out. "We're going to get excommunicated from the Clan once they catch us, you know that don't you?"

"Shut up." Seth snapped at her.

Sophia growled, and stormed off to the hotel bar.

"WADE!" Star roared, jumping as high as she could, desperately trying to get her hands on the honey jar that Bad News Barrett held above her head.

"Oh! Almost got it that time!" Bad News teased. Star tried to kick his shins, but he dodged. "Nice try Lucky!"

Sophia watched them.

" _WADE! I want ice cream!" Eight-year-old Sophia Barrett demanded._

" _Whatever. Here. Have ten pounds to go get some." Fourteen-year-old Wade Barrett replied offhandedly, giving her the money._

" _YAY! You're the best big cousin ever!" Sophia hugged him before running off. Wade rolled his eyes, before returning to watching television._

Bad News had never teased Sophia. Never scolded her, or laughed at her, or laughed WITH her. He was always trying to get rid of her, by giving her what she wanted.

"Whoops! Other hand!" Bad News laughed as Star restored to climbing up him, swapping hands the moment she got close enough.

"You're MEAN!" Star pouted. She furrowed her brow. Bad News went pale.

"Lucky, I take it back, here's your honey...HELP!" He cried in agony as Star tickled him.

"Maturity." Heath Slater rolled his eyes at Justin Gabriel, who giggled.

"Let them be. They're not hurting anyone else for once." Justin sipped his drink, squeezing Beth Phoenixs hand. "Where's Zeke?"

"He's getting us some pizza." Heath replied.

Sophia watched everything from the bar. _Wade was never like that. I wonder if the Imprint changed him...or if he had to change for her?_

"Hi Sophia." Ruby walked over. "Ugh, are they at it AGAIN?"

"Y'know, they're not really hurting anyone." Sophia looked away and sipped on her drink.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ruby watched her, chuckling.

"I'm not thinking about much." Sophia lied.

"Oh really? Your cousin tried the same lie on me." Ruby raised an eyebrow as her Cognac appeared. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering when Wade became so... _kind_." Sophia watched as Team WadeStar sat with the rest of the original Corre, happily eating pizza.

"He's not kind at all. He's a jerk and he always has been." Ruby spat.

"But he has friends now. Friends he seems to care about." Sophia pointed out. "He looks...happy..."

Ruby looked at the younger woman. Sophia was the same age as Star, had grown up with Bad News, and yet the two women were nothing alike.

"I wish I had friends." Sophia said quietly, not thinking anyone could hear her.

"You have Seth, Roman and Dean." Ruby said.

"They're not friends...they're more coworkers." Sophia sighed.

"What about Punk? The Nexus?" Ruby asked.

"My boss and a bunch of losers."

"How about me?"

Sophia went slightly pink. She smiled, and Ruby smiled back.

"Yeah. You're my friend." She said quietly.

The two women watched as Team Hell No and The Miz and Maryse showed up. Soon, the dance party had started, the hilarity peaking when Randy Orton showed up with John Cena and insisted that John dance with him.

Sophia glanced at Ruby. Her friend.

Deep inside the young Barrett, a small burning started in her heart.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Surely Sophia can't Imprint on Ruby? On a MORTAL?! *gasp* Oh the scandal! And speaking of scandal, Randy Orton has come to the rescue of John Cena!**

 **Thanks again shiki94 for the reviews!**


	71. Wade Barrett

"Hey Foxy. 'Sup?" Star walked into catering and sat next to Alicia Fox.

"Not much." Alicia pushed her fruit around her plate.

"You okay?" Star asked.

Alicia sighed.

"I heard about what you did to Dean." She sat bluntly. Star blinked.

"He tried to RAPE me Fox! No offense, but I think I've been raped enough for one lifetime!" Star shuddered. Would she EVER get rid of those haunting memories?!

Alicia turned away. "And what happened to him WASN'T rape? They forced him to fuse with his demon. They did sick, twisted experiments on him to turn him into their weapon."

"That's still no excuse for what he did to me!" Star protested. "If anything it makes it worse!"

Just then, Randy Orton walked past with John Cena. John was blushing furiously and Randy was as cool as a frozen cucumber.

"What are you two up to?" He asked smoothly as Star fumed.

"FOXY IS RIPPING ME FOR DEFENDING MYSELF AGAINST DEAN!" Star roared furiously.

"You have a temper problem." John pointed out. Star giggled, and hugged him, making him groan.

"Fox, that's not Moxley anymore. He's gone now." Randy calmly tried to tell Alicia, who scowled and stormed off.

"Who's Moxley?" Star asked, arms still around John, who looked very, very uncomfortable.

"Jon Moxley was who Dean Ambrose was before he was fused." Randy explained. "It's not a nice chapter in our Clans history."

"Your Clan sounds mean." Star rested her head on Johns chest, making him squirm.

"All Clans are different." Randy shrugged.

Just then, Bad News Barrett showed up, feeling very hungry.

"Cena." He narrowed his eyes at John, who started sweating, Star still firmly attached to him. "How are you?"

"FINE!" John squeaked. Star giggled, and let go, latching onto her boyfriends arm.

"Good to hear." Bad News said tersely. He walked off with Star, who started chatting his ear off again. Bad News smirked, remembering times when getting a single word out of his beloved was near impossible. She was sure making up for lost time.

"You look stressed." Randy looked at John. He gently rubbed Johns shoulders, making John look like he was about to explode.

–

"And that's why fossil fuels just aren't sustainable anymore." Sophia Rollins told Ruby as they walked down the street together. "The Barrett Clan have been trying for a while to get renewable energy off the ground, but we're facing a lot of trouble from the mortals."

"I don't get it." Ruby sighed, popping another cherry tomato in her mouth.

"I think a few of the worlds more powerful governments are getting a bit big for their boots. Imprinting isn't our only strength you know." Sophia continued. "We might not have the magical power of the Misneaches or Phenoms, but we still have significant magical power and we WILL use it if we have to."

"What sort of magical power?" Ruby swallowed.

"Runes, talismans, symbols, things like that." Sophia swiped a cherry tomato for herself. "How do you think Wade gets away with murder...literally?"

"I really wish you hadn't told me that little tidbit about him." Ruby shuddered. "I dated a MURDERER."

"I nearly married one!" Sophia replied.

They both laughed.

"So how are things with the Nexus?" Ruby asked.

"Punk keeps trying to get me alone. Doesn't he realize I'm a married woman?" Sophia shook her head.

"Jerk." Ruby agreed. "Who cracks on to someone who's already spoken for?!"

(HYPOCRITE ALERT – I seem to remember someone sleeping with her now ex-boyfriend while he was still with Star!)

"Yeah. Still, he pays more attention to me than Seth does." Sophia leaned against a lamp post. "I should be used to it, but still."

"You deserve better Sophia, you know that." Ruby patted her arm. Sophias heart started burning again.

"Thanks Ruby." Sophia went slightly pink. "What about you? Any romance on the horizon?"

Ruby sighed, and leaned against the lamp post too.

"I think I'm over men." She replied. "Bad News really hurt me, you know?"

"I can imagine." Sophia said. Rage began to build up, but she pushed it down. Ruby was her friend. That was it.

"Anyway, you wanna come to the beach with me?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds fun, lead the way." Sophia grinned. The two women headed to the beach, ready to forget about life for a while.

–

Dean Ambrose had the perfect plan to lure out Star.

"This is going to backfire." Roman Reigns pointed out.

"It is NOT going to backfire!" Dean corrected him.

"Going after her two best friends? Buddy, she's gonna whoop your ass." Seth Rollins told Dean. "And I daresay it'll be HILARIOUS."

"I hate the pair of you." Dean scowled.

-One hour later-

"What are you watching?" Sophia Rollins asked, walking into the locker room.

"Dean getting his backside kicked by Bad News Barrett. Star came out to help the Unholy Trio, and it seems she brought the Silver Eyes with her." Roman Reigns scarfed down a handful of popcorn as Bad News Barrett caught Dean Ambrose in the ropes on-screen. "Seth's gone to save him."

"Do you REALLY think that will help?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it'll be funny." Roman offered Sophia some popcorn.

"You smooth-talker, you." Sophia grinned.

–

"Wade?" Star asked as Bad News Barrett readied himself for bed.

"Lucky?" He replied, pulling on his boxers and getting into bed.

"I was wondering..." Star trailed off, but a warning look from Bad News made her finish. "Why did you Imprint on me and not Sophie?"

Bad News blinked.

"I'm just curious, that's all." Star quickly distanced herself from the question.

"It's fine." Bad News took in a deep breath. "I just...I guess when I saw you lying on the bed dying, it reminded me of myself, and I wanted to give you everything I'd never been given."

Star looked at him, confused. Bad News sighed.

"You see Lucky...I wasn't the first Barrett to start Imprinting again..."

–

Ten-year-old Wade Barrett was a lot like many other boys his age, and in a lot of ways he was very different. He knew that there wasn't much expected of him as the second son of the Barrett Clan, and that if he had children only the oldest would be admitted into the Main Family. He knew too that he could do whatever he liked and have whatever he wanted, without much effort at all.

There was zero risk to his status – his Clan hadn't had a civil war in centuries, and every Branch Family was treated well and wouldn't rise up in his lifetime. He had a very charmed life, but the young boy felt something missing, and he felt it keenly.

"Wade, shoo, I'm trying to give your older brother a lesson in diplomacy here." His father told him one day as Wade tried to listen in on one of his older brothers "Head of Clan" lessons.

"But Dad, I'm being quiet. Can't I learn too?" Wade begged. His father chuckled.

"You don't need to learn son. Here, have one hundred pounds and go and have some fun." His father gave him some pound notes, and returned to tutoring his son.

"Half your luck, I wouldn't mind cutting out on these lessons!" His older brother said wistfully as Wade looked at the notes in his hand and stuffed them in his pocket. He headed outside, grabbing his coat, and soon left the Barrett compound.

It didn't matter that it was late afternoon. He could stay out all night and no one would tick him off or ground him or anything like that. All of the boys in his form were deadly jealous (although none would admit it – none of them wanted to be left out when Wade threw his awesome birthday parties, plus Wade could hit harder than any of them) and all of the girls were madly in love with him.

So what was missing?

One thing that made the young boy feel better was picking fights. He'd learned when he was five how satisfying it was to hit someone and know that no one would stop him. That no one COULD.

So he found some teenagers in a car-park. They were all drunk and ready to hurt anyone, and a ten-year-old with a pocketful of cash was a great target.

Wade was counting on it.

"Hey kiddo, where are YOU off to on such a fine day?" One of the youths approached him.

"None of your fucking business." Wade swore. The teens laughed.

"Out of the mouths of babes. Todays youth are SO disrespectful." A much bigger teen shook his head. "Maybe we should teach the future generations to respect their elders."

"Maybe you should try." Wade sassed back. He knew how to fight. He'd been beaten enough times to know how to fight. Even at ten, Wade Barrett had a decent record of fights under his belt.

"Don't mind if I do!" The teen attacked. Wade grinned. He side-stepped his opponent before tripping him. He then kicked the older boys crotch from behind, hitting the teen right where it hurt.

The teen began crying in pain.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD." The other teens prepared to fight.

Wade smirked.

"I am NOT little."

The teens attacked. Wade had to stop himself from laughing. All of them were wasted off their faces, it wasn't even a fair fight. It was over inside of ten minutes.

As a last resort, one of the teens scratched Wade with a rusty old needle. The boy gave up and started laughing.

"You really think that worries me, mortal?!" He kicked the teen in the face. "Your mortal diseases can't harm me!"

Oh he was wrong. Very wrong.

Next day, Wade woke up feeling nauseous. He tried to shake it off, but it persisted.

"What's up Wade?" His mother asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"I feel sick." Wade mumbled. Suddenly, he fell off his chair. His brother rushed to catch him, and managed to stop him hitting the floor.

"NO!" Their father bellowed, ripping his oldest boy away from his little brother. "You could get sick too!"

"He can't have Clan Fever. He can't! If it spreads, we're done for!" Wades mother began to panic.

Her fears were well-founded when the next day, the future Head of Clan Barrett also fell ill with Clan Fever.

The Clan was in a state of panic. The first and second sons of the Clan were DYING.

Clansmen crowded around the bed of Wades older brother, hoping he'd survive. His mother was in hysterics, terrified of losing her beloved first son.

But no one came to see Wade. Sure, he got lots of presents and money, but no one stayed around to nurse him.

The worst night was the last night. Wade lay in his bed, his heart hurting, his head throbbing, his fever at an all-time high and his body aching. He felt so weak. So miserable.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood his mother. For a hopeful second, Wade thought that she had come to be with him, to give him a hug and to make sure he was okay. Boy, wasn't he wrong.

"You did this." She hissed, her voice so unlike what it usually was. "You gave my beloved son Clan Fever."

"Mum...I didn't mean to..." Wade felt scared. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"You hurt him. You hurt my son. Now, I will make sure you suffer for it." His mother smirked at him, a sick smirk that cut straight through Wade. He looked into his mothers eyes, praying that this was a joke. What he saw was no joke – his mothers eyes were silver, and full of hate towards her second child, the child she blamed for infecting her oldest.

 _My mother is going to kill me._ Wade realized. His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't escape, he was too sick. The woman advanced on him slowly, making him suffer with fear for every long second it took for her to reach the bed. Wade felt tears fall down his cheeks. His mother was going to kill him.

"Mother!" He heard his brother call. The woman in front of him blinked, before turning around and rushing to her beloved sons aid. Before she left, she gave Wade one last look of disgust.

"I won't kill you. You probably won't live to see tomorrow anyway." She said. "But if you do live, you will live forever knowing that you're alone."

The door shut, leaving Wade Barrett alone in the dark. He huddled in bed, sobbing. His mother didn't love him. His father didn't love him. No one loved him.

 _ _And now I'm going to die, and it sucks. Those other kids don't fight, and they survive, but I die because I fought. That's complete bullshit. It's not right! Fighters should survive! We're stronger than them! We're better than them! I'M better than them! I shouldn't have to die!__

Coldness began to seep into the young boys heart.

 _I tried. I wanted to learn with my brother. I wanted to learn how to fight, to protect him. I deserve love too! It's not fair that I don't get love because I was born second. I deserve to live too!_

The boys heart was frozen now. He couldn't even bring himself to hate them. There was nothing except a need for gratification, and the boy knew he could get plenty of that easily.

 _I'll survive._ He thought as he fell asleep. _I'll survive, and I won't give them an inch. I won't make them proud, or give them any reason to love me. They wouldn't anyway. I live my life for ME, and no one else._

The good, warm heart of a young lad was now forever a lump of stone-cold coal. He couldn't even love his betrothed, treating her as he had been treated.

The lump of coal didn't soften until he saw a young girl, dying, who had fought just like he had.

–

Star was crying.

"Oh stop it, it was ages ago." Bad News tried to brush her off, feeling bad that he'd made his Lucky Star cry.

"But...you deserve to be loved. I don't care what Ruby or John or your parents or anyone says, you ARE a good man, you're the best human being to walk this earth and NO ONE will convince me otherwise!" Star hugged him, nearly crushing his ribs. "I love you Wade, I love you more than anything."

"Despite the fact that I'm a cold-hearted bastard?" Bad News teased.

"BECAUSE you're a cold-hearted bastard." Star looked up at him. "You make me feel a bit better about being a devious brat."

Bad News laughed. He gripped Star tightly, kissing her so deeply that she nearly suffocated. No one else cared to really get to know him. No one else accepted him for the stone-hearted prick that he was.

No one except his Lucky Star, who loved him no matter what.

"So wait a minute...your mother Imprinted on your older brother?" Star asked once she had finally regained her breath.

"Yeah." Bad News sighed. "It's why I think she died – the Imprint was pushing feelings that weren't appropriate for a mother/son relationship, and the strain of resisting the Imprint became too much."

"...It nearly killed you, didn't it?" Star asked quietly.

Bad News stroked her hair. "No. I didn't really care to be honest."

"What?!"

"We're not blood-related or anything like that, it was fine!"

"YOU RAISED ME!"

"So?"

"WADE!"

–

Sophia sighed, sitting at the hotel bar. Seth Rollins was out playing poker with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, leaving the young Barrett alone again.

It had been an awful day. CM Punk had refused to leave her alone, and had insisted that she join him in the ring for his match against Ezekiel Jackson (who beat the Nexus leader to a pulp, earning Star $50 from her beloved), before yelling at her for not assisting him.

Sophia was sick of it. She wanted to go back to when she lived in Preston, and she was a princess.

"Hey Sophia." Ruby walked over, looking dejected.

"Another date go wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "John Cena is nice enough, but I think he's a bit hung up on Randy Orton."

"You noticed that too?" Sophia took a sip of her drink.

Ruby sad down and leaned against the bar, looking up at the ceiling.

"All my dates go wrong, and I really have to stop and think, is it ME that's the problem?" Ruby said.

"No!" Sophia snapped. "You're wonderful, you really are."

"Thanks Sophia, but unfortunately I don't think the male population agrees with you." Ruby took a sip of Sophias drink.

"Well, they're WRONG." Sophia said defiantly. Suddenly, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She dropped from her seat, gasping for air.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Ruby knelt down next to her. "It's a Barrett thing, isn't it? Bad News did it all the time..."

"Ruby...I think...I think I might be Imprinting on you." Sophia looked up at her friend nervously.

Ruby went pale. Then a touch of pink graced her cheeks.

She helped Sophia up, and they went back to Rubys hotel room. There, she wrapped Sophia up in blankets and got her a coffee.

"Thanks..." Sophia mumbled, embarrassed.

Then Ruby kissed her.

* * *

 **Oooh, getting into some femslash territory now! Plus we found out how poor Bad News Barrett got his lump of coal for a heart, Dean Ambrose tries (and fails) again to lure out Star, and there is definitely something going on between John Cena and Randy Orton.**

 **So, tomorrow I find out if I'm going to be treated fairly and I keep my job or not. Everyone at work says I should be fine, but I don't trust my upper management. So if you hear a loud crying coming from Australia, I'm probably unemployed. Wish me luck!**


	72. Love Like You

_If I could begin to be,  
_ _Half of what you think of me,  
_ _I could do about anything.  
_ _I could even learn how to love...  
_ _Like you._

 _\- "Love Like You" Rebecca Sugar from "Steven Universe"_

"So...Imprinting..." Ruby snuggled into the bare chest of Sophia Rollins.

Sophia grinned.

"When all you want is for someone to be happy...that you'd give everything, your mind, your soul, your heart, spirit, life..." She chuckled softly.

"I will love you as I was never loved. I will love you with my entire being, and my forever is always yours – because you deserve it."

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"My vow. My eternal promise to you." Sophia whispered.

Ruby blinked, and smiled. "Bad News has a different vow." She remembered.

"He does?" Sophia looked down at Ruby.

"Let me think...Humiliate me, beat me to a bloody pulp, destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you, don't touch her." Ruby recited. "Emphasis on the her."

"His flair for the over-dramatic hasn't changed a bit." Sophia chuckled, kissing Ruby on the forehead.

"So...you've Imprinted on me?" Ruby tried to settle down.

"You're now fully immortal until I die." Sophia grinned. "Nothing can hurt you, as long as we're together."

"That...that actually sounds more romantic than the way your cousin put it." Ruby said. She gripped Sophia tightly. "Thank you."

Sophia blushed slightly.

–

"You see, I've been going about it all wrong. I need to step back and look at the bigger picture." Dean Ambrose explained to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. "The bigger picture has gotten all cluttered and messy, and I need to clean it up."

"But...a jar of honey under a box?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Simplify and streamline. Less working parts means less can go wrong." Dean pointed out. In front of him was a box propped up by a stick of wood. Under the box was a jar of Beechwood Raw Honey, complete with a good slab of honeycomb in the centre.

"This is going to end badly." Roman shook his head. "Don't forget, we have a mission. Wipe out the Corre."

"And I'm DOING that, by wiping out their leader, the Misneach." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I thought Wade was their leader?" Seth said.

Dean and Roman frowned at him.

"Oh. Right. Imprint." Seth sighed. "Why couldn't we have had a COOL kekkei genkai?"

"Because you're from a foundation Clan." Roman pointed out as Dean made some last-minute adjustments.

"Right." Dean marveled at his handiwork. He looked at the others. "Well? Shoo! She won't come near here if you're hanging around stinkin' up the place!"

"Whatever Deano. I'm hungry." Roman stretched. He led Seth to catering while Deano hid nearby, keeping an eye on his new trap.

–

"Coming?" Sophia led Ruby by the hand through the arena. She felt giddy. FINALLY someone in this world loved her, and she loved Ruby!

"Easy Sophia." Ruby laughed at the younger womans insistence. "What are you planning?"

"Lunch?" Sophia pulled Ruby into a spare locker room, where a small table with some flowers had been set up.

"Awww..." Ruby blushed.

"Anything you want, you can have! I'm a Barrett, and I have a LOT of contacts!" Sophia beamed as Ruby sat down and tasted the soup in front of her.

Ruby giggled. "I don't want much Sophia, I just try to do my best."

Sophia frowned. She was used to people taking and taking and taking. It was the whole ethos of her Clan. Ruby confused her.

 _She likes helping others. Maybe you could make a donation to charity?_

 _Say, that's a good idea. Wait, who are you?_

 _Your Imprint._

 _...Wade didn't mention this!_

 _Wade is nothing. Go on, make a donation!_

 _Definitely!_

"Hey Ruby...what's your favourite charity?" Sophia asked tentatively.

"Hmm..." Ruby had to think about that one. "Maybe...oh, I know! The WWF!"

Sophia blinked.

"The World Wildlife Fund?" Ruby pointed out.

"Oh!" Sophia quickly grabbed out her phone and began typing. "There!"

She showed Ruby her donation. Ruby turned pink.

"Thanks Sophia!" She hugged her friend. "You're really special, you know that? Nothing like your cousin."

"Wade was spoiled. So was I, but in other ways." Sophia sighed. "He never had to work for anything, I had to learn how to live with the life I was given."

"Don't think about it now." Ruby kissed her tenderly. Then she remembered.

"Oh no, you've Imprinted on me! What are we going to do about your husband?!" Ruby cried.

Sophia hissed. Bloody hell!

"We have to keep it a secret. CM Punk was trying to get me to Imprint on him. He'll be filthy." Sophia sighed. "They wanted me to be friends with you for some reason though."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Maybe they want to get to Bad News through me. Not that it'd work. He couldn't care less about me."

Sophia looked at her. "Maybe if we play it quietly and you join the Shield, we can keep you safe from both the Nexus and the Corre until we can figure out what to do. It'd mean doing what Punk says though."

"Fair enough, if it means I can be with you." Ruby took her hand. "And...I think maybe it'd be fun to get a _little_ bit of payback on Star."

Sophia grinned. "Thanks Ruby." She kissed her beloved.

They stayed in the locker room for a long time, cuddled close together.

–

"Maryse is Imprinting on Miz?" Star blinked.

"Keep it down, jeez." Bad News Barrett rolled his eyes. "That's why you and your little friends are taking on Otunga, Harris and Tarver tonight instead of Miz and Maryse."

"Swell." Star slumped on the bench. "And I thought I was going to have the night off."

"Not going to happen. I have a match too, defending my Intercontinental Title against Cesaro, if it makes you feel any better." Bad News pulled on his boots.

"Not really." Star stretched. She looked at the ceiling. "Did you ever think it would come to this when we first formed the Nexus at that dumb dinner?"

"Honestly, kinda. Only I thought I'd be the one leading them to victory, not Punk." Bad News started tying his laces. "By now I thought I'd be WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you'd be Womens Champion, and the Nexus would be in charge of the WWE."

"Now you're just the Intercontinental Champion, and I'm a former two-time champion." Star sighed. "I'm going to get something to eat, want anything?"

"If you find some White Clover honey, I wouldn't mind some on toast." Bad News replied.

Star gaped at him.

"Oh bugger off." He poked her in the ribs, making her giggle.

Meanwhile, trouble had started. One of Adam Roses friends, a Bunny, had found the honey trap!

"Shoo! Go away!" Dean tried to chase it off. It persisted in hanging around however, making Dean furious.

"This honey isn't for you! GO AWAY!" He roared, lining the Bunny up for Dirty Deeds! Suddenly, he screamed in pain.

"Don't be a Lemon, messing with my crew!" Adam Rose ran out, Pain Eyes activated, to save his Bunny. "Now get out of here!"

"You can't hold that Eye Power forever!" Dean growled in pain, getting ready to attack!

It was at that moment that Bad News Barrett left the locker room to go to a vending machine and indulge in even MORE caffeine. He took one look at the situation and groaned.

"Get out of here you raving Lunatic! Leave the Misneaches alone!" Bad News ran after Dean. Dean took one look at Bad News, remembered what happened last time he took the Barrett on in a fight, and bolted.

"Thanks Bad News." Adam rubbed his sore eyes. "I have no idea what Ambrose was trying to pull."

"I have a rough idea." Bad News raised an eyebrow at the trap that Dean had set.

Just then, Star appeared.

"OH MY GOD HONEY!" She cried, leaping at the honey, knocking the piece of wood over and trapping herself inside the box. "...Wade?"

Bad News facepalmed so hard he nearly gave himself a concussion.

–

"You IDIOTS." CM Punk threw his towel across the room. "You had the Unholy Trio on TOAST and you failed to capitalize!"

David Otunga, Michael Tarver and Husky Harris looked abashed. They had almost beaten the Unholy Trio, until Star had read Otungas mind and threatened to reveal some rather compromising secrets.

"We're sorry Punk, I..." Tarver tried.

"Shhh." Punk shushed him. "We're going to get past this. Next week, I have managed to blackmail the McMahons into giving the Shield a shot at the Tag Team Titles – and that pesky Bad News is banned from ringside."

"Nicely done." Otunga grinned. "Hopefully the Shield can uphold their end of the bargain."

"And that's not all I managed to get." Punk smirked. "We managed to recruit someone very, very close to the second son of the Barrett Clan."

Out of the shadows emerged Ruby!

–

"So, explain the Golden Eyes to me again?" Heath Slater slurped on his drink as the Corre sat in a nice ice cream shop later that night.

"You know how I've Imprinted on Star, and thus I have access to the Silver Eyes?" Bad News Barrett groaned, having explained this six times already.

"Yeah." Justin Gabriel took a mouthful of risotto.

"Well, if someone else was to take my heart and steal the Imprint, they would have access to the Bronze Eyes, which to a mortal could prove fatal. One use would exhaust them." Bad News explained.

"But if Star were to take the Imprint for herself..." Beth Phoenix started.

"Then because the Imprint is on her, if she were to take it into herself she would be totally immortal." The Miz took in a mouthful of ice cream. "Even if she was mortal. She'd then have access to the Golden Eyes, which is like the Silver Eyes, only because she's in control of the Imprint..."

"Means that she's subservient to only herself. An uncontrollable weapon of immense power." Ezekiel Jackson finished.

"The only problem is, especially with a mortal, they won't stop aging, even if they do live forever." Bad News grinned. "They'll live forever in a body that's slowly wasting away to nothingness, unable to die and end their torture. Not to mention the Golden Eyes speeds up the aging process for mortals."

"Like what happened to Shakespeare. Boy what a dope." Daniel Bryan chuckled.

"If Sophia Imprints on Punk..." Heath mused.

"He wouldn't be that stupid. Would he?" Star groaned, looking up at Bad News. Bad News took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to Star.

"He's already got Misneach eyes." Bad News pointed out.

"Shouldn't we be trying to protect Sophia and Seth then? Either one of them could Imprint." Justin asked.

"They have Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, they don't need me." Bad News brushed him off.

"But she's your cousin." Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"So? She's a brat." Bad News dismissed the idea.

"What about family?" Kane looked disgusted.

Bad News suddenly didn't feel like ice cream anymore. He got up and walked out of the shop, Star chasing after him.

"Well THAT escalated quickly." Daniel frowned.

"Wade!" Star caught up to Bad News. "They don't know Wade, otherwise they wouldn't have said those things."

"Am I as bad as my family?" Bad News suddenly asked. Star looked confused.

"How can you be? You looked after me. You actually have friends that you care about and would protect." Star pointed back down the road to where the ice cream shop was.

"Yeah, but everything they withheld from me, I withheld from Sophia too." Bad News sighed. "It could have been different. You and Sophia could have been like sisters."

"I HAVE a sister thank you very much." Star pouted.

"Wouldn't it have been cool to have two?" Bad News asked. "Don't get me wrong, I could never have Imprinted on Sophia because she's too much like me...but I could have done better by her."

Star looked at the ground.

–

Star was walking down the hotel corridor later that night, hungry for a midnight snack. Plus Bad News Barrett was snoring, and that was enough to wake the dead.

"Wish he'd get his nose straightened, that would probably kill half the noise..." Star muttered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard giggling coming from the lifts. She slipped around a corner, and listened in to the conversation, hoping for some gossip.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Sophia." She heard Ruby say. "Even if it was just going for a walk and picking up rubbish."

"I never thought I'd spend the night cleaning the streets. But it was just nice spending time with you." Sophia replied. "I never thought I would ever feel this good."

 _What the...?_ Star thought, confused.

"Maybe it's the Imprint." Ruby suggested.

 _SOPHIA IMPRINTED ON RUBY?!_

"No." Sophia said. "It's because you're happy. When you're happy, everything is better in my world."

 _OH MY MOTHERFLIPPING FUDGE SERVED WITH ICE CREAM AND ALMONDS AND A THICKSHAKE! SOPHIA HAS IMPRINTED ON RUBY! OH MY GLOB!_

"Thank you Sophia." Ruby turned to Sophia. Star tried not to throw up as she heard the sounds of the two women making out.

A look of disgust on her face, Star walked back to her room. Then she remembered she was hungry, and made her way back to the vending machines.

Ruby had gone to bed, but Sophia was still standing there, looking dreamy.

"Sophie." Star greeted her.

"SOPHIA to you, slave-girl." Sophia snapped back.

The two women looked at each other.

"We could have been sisters." Star said, shocking Sophia. "Can you imagine the hell we could have put Wade through?"

Sophia blinked. She chuckled. "Yeah. We could have had fun." She admitted.

Star watched as Sophia got herself a drink. Sophia then walked away, leaving Star to her thoughts and the dread of returning to the bedroom where snoring reigned supreme.

* * *

 **LOL. Sophia Imprinted on a MORTAL. What a dork!**

 **And now we have the full story on the Golden Eyes. Thankfully Sophia can't stand Punk. Also another failed attempt from Dean to capture Star and Bad News reflecting on what a bastard he is. Do you think Star and Sophia could have ever been friends?**

 **Thanks again to shiki94 for all of your fabulous reviews!**


	73. Talking

Ruby ran her fingers over her Womens Championship. It bugged her a little that a certain OTHER Diva had once held the belt, and now that same Diva was dating Rubys ex-boyfriend again.

 _Why couldn't you have just been a good man like I knew you could be?_ Ruby thought. She sighed. She should have known. With a nickname like "Bad News" there was only one way that Wade Barrett could ever have been, and that was Bad News.

"Hey Ruby." Speak of the devil. Bad News Barrett had found her, sitting on a packing crate backstage.

"Hi Bad News. How have you been?" Ruby asked politely, remembering the plan.

"Pretty awesome really." Bad News sat next to her.

"And how's Star?" Ruby asked, not really caring.

"Lucky? Amazing." Bad News smiled the way he always did when the subject of his Lucky Star came up. "She's a bit upset about the whole Shield thing, especially Sophia for some reason, but she's handling it brilliantly. I don't know where it came from, but she's so resilient."

"Probably taught to her by the man who raised her." Ruby suggested with a grin. Bad News blushed slightly.

"I tried my best." He shrugged. "How have you been Ruby? I haven't had the chance to talk to you in ages."

"I'm doing well. I defended my Championship against Lana recently. That was fun." Ruby told him. "I quite like wrestling. Thanks for helping me train."

"That was no problem." Bad News smiled. "I'm glad things are working out for you after everything that happened."

Ruby sighed internally, but outwardly she just smiled. "That was partially my fault. I guess I just saw a part of you that I liked and tried to turn you into something you're not."

"I'm sorry about the whole text thing." Bad News forced himself to say (because let's face it, he's not sorry in the slightest). "That probably wasn't the most mature way to go about things."

 _I hate apologizing._

 _You suck at it._

 _Thanks for nothing._

"That's okay. I probably deserved it." Ruby tried to laugh it off.

"I did care about you, I just want you to know that." Bad News told her. "It's just that..."

"You loved your Lucky Star more. I understand Bad News." Ruby heard herself say. Bad News couldn't help but smile at the mention of Star. "Look at you, every time someone even mentions her name you can't help but smile."

"She's my girl." Bad News tried to brush it off.

 _Soft as melted butter BNB._

 _I am not!_

"Things working out for you okay?" Ruby asked as Bad News starting thinking about his beloved Lucky Star.

"Sure are. We had a big talk after she got dumped by Cena, and we worked a lot of things out." Bad News said. "She's not quite the same woman I betrayed back on Smackdown. She's grown up quite a bit. You can even call her "little" now without being slaughtered."

He chuckled. Star would always loathe being called little after what Lyncness had done to her, but now she could swallow back that anger and instead would death-stare you into oblivion. However, there were still occasions when she knew it was safe to lose her temper, so it was still a huge risk to throw the "L" word at her!

"She's something else." Ruby smiled. "I'm just glad for the time we had together."

"Yeah..." Bad News trailed off. "At least the sex was good, right?"

"Are you serious?!"

"I was trying to be nice!" Bad News started digging his own grave. "I mean, don't get me wrong, sex with Lucky is amazing, but there's always her past hanging over us and I have to be careful. You don't have that hang-up."

"Well, it's nice to know I beat Star at something." Ruby tried to laugh it off. "How's the Imprint going?"

"Still as irritating as ever, now with an added dose of "I told you so"." Bad News scowled.

"But you put up with it for her." Ruby giggled. "You really are a big softie."

"I am not!" Bad News growled, making Ruby laugh. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you two are happy." She lied. "Hopefully you'll get the leech situation under control soon."

Bad News sighed.

"It scares me, the thought of Sophia being so close to Punk. We were betrothed when we were little, until I found Lucky and my family started salivating at the thought of super-clanner offspring." He said. "I used to babysit her a lot, and I never really had much time for her, although I guess I regret that now. If anything happens to her, I feel like it'd be my fault."

"Because you didn't take care of her?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah. If I had married her, she wouldn't be hanging around the Nexus with that stupid husband of hers." Bad News looked up at the ceiling. "But typical Barrett me, I didn't give a damn about her or anyone else until I met Lucky. I didn't mean to Imprint on her you know. I didn't even know what the Clan kekkei genkai was.

"I wish Sophia and Lucky had been friends. God, I made so many mistakes with Lucky..." Bad News sighed. No matter how much Star forgave him, there were so many things Bad News knew he'd never forgive himself for. "If Punk steals Sophias Imprint..."

"You can steal an Imprint?" Ruby asked innocently. _Oh no...Sophia...!_

"A Barrett heart. Same way you can steal Misneach Eyes." Bad News told her. "But you keep that to yourself."

"No problem." Ruby replied. _Punk wanted that information...but what about my Sophia?!_

Speaking of Misneach Eyes, a certain young Misneach bounded over happily, having just beaten the New Day as part of the Unholy Trio.

"Hey Wade. Hi Ruby." Star looked at Ruby cautiously. Ruby winced slightly.

"Hey Lucky." Bad News didn't notice the by-play between the two women. "You have a win?"

"Sure did!" Star grinned as he ruffled her hair. She hugged him. "I mean, we're probably going to have to shell out for a new trombone after what Heath did to Francesca, but otherwise we're still the Tag Team Champions!"

"About time someone silenced that confounded instrument." Bad News groused, making Star giggle. Ruby frowned.

"I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later Bad News." Ruby tried to smile at him through her jealousy.

"See ya Ruby!" Bad News didn't even look at her, he was too busy gripping Star tightly. Before Ruby could turn away, Star hooked her quickly with Truth Eyes. Even though Sophia had Imprinted, Star still didn't trust Ruby around her beloved Bad News one bit, and she wanted to make sure the other woman kept her hands of Stars man!

It was too quick for Star to get anything meaningful, but the glimpse of CM Punk was more than enough. Star frowned as Ruby walked away.

"What's the matter my love?" Bad News kissed Stars forehead. "You don't need to worry about Ruby, I have no interest in her any more. Although the sex WAS good..."

"You're such a male." Star poked his chest. "No, I just flashed her with Truth Eyes and saw Punk. You didn't tell her anything major did you?"

Bad News felt the colour drain from his face. "Only how to steal a Barrett kekkei genkai." He admitted.

"WADE!" Star slapped him. Hard.

"I'm sorry! Bloody hell!" Bad News swatted her away. "But just because you saw Punk doesn't mean anything, right?"

"It means she was thinking of him when I used Truth Eyes." Star told him. "Truth Eyes works in layers. A quick glimpse means you get what's on the surface of someones mind. It takes a few seconds to see what they're thinking about exactly, and at least a minute or two to completely read their mind."

"So what's on my mind now?" Bad News teased. Star kissed his nose.

"I don't need Truth Eyes to know you're thinking about being a troublemaker." She teased back.

"Aw! Got me in one!" Bad News laughed.

"You're still in trouble for blabbing though."

"LUCKY!"

–

"So you were talking to Wade?" Sophia asked as she sat at the park with Ruby.

"Yeah. It was really weird. I think he's worried about you." Ruby replied, throwing some seed to the ducks who had gathered nearby. "Punk wanted me to talk to him."

"Confirms our theory that he's trying to get to Wade through you." Sophia said. Ruby went slightly pink.

"Actually...Punk wanted me to find out how to steal a Barrett kekkei genkai..." Ruby told her, feeling slightly guilty.

Sophia blanched. "Filthy, disgusting LEECH!" She growled. "I am going to KILL Seth for taking this job!"

"Why did he take the job?" Ruby asked.

"Money, why else?" Sophia laughed bitterly. "So, did my bonehead cousin spill the beans or what?"

"Yeah...he did." Ruby sighed. Sophia put her hand over Rubys.

"You're still not completely over it, are you?" She asked quietly.

"He was my first love." Ruby shrugged. "But you're my favourite."

Sophia giggled.

"What do I tell Punk?" Ruby looked at the sky. "He was determined to get that information."

Sophia groaned.

"You can't lie, because Punk would find out. And you can't tell Punk, because then when he tried to steal mine he'd find out that I've Imprinted on you. Then you'd be in danger." She said.

"Maybe it's time we confessed to your husband." Ruby suggested. "He might know what to do."

"Maybe. He won't be happy about it though." Sophia kicked a small stone into the pond, scaring the ducks.

–

Star could NOT believe she was doing this.

"Stupid Wade with his stupid conscience getting all worked up about his stupid cousin..." She grumbled. She knew Bad News Barrett was worried about his cousin, although she hadn't mentioned the Imprint to him yet. So Star had decided to take matters into her own hands and confront Sophia directly.

She made her way to the Shield locker room, feeling annoyed and a bit nervous. Hopefully Dean Ambrose wasn't around, she was starting to get sick of him constantly trying to capture her. Breathing in, she rapped on the door.

"I'm coming!" She heard Sophia call. The door opened, and Star was face-to-face with Sophia!

"Slave-girl." Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"Sophie." Star fired back.

"What are you doing here? You're in danger here, you do know that right?" Sophia questioned the Misneach as she walked into the locker room.

"Not in as much danger as you are." Star replied. "I know you've Imprinted on Ruby."

Sophia went deadly pale.

"And I know Ruby is in cahoots with Punk." Star continued.

"Confounded Truth Eyes." Sophia growled.

"And I know Wade is feeling guilty because he didn't take care of you as well as he should have." Star sighed. "So I want to try and fix things."

Sophia swallowed.

" _We could have been sisters. Can you imagine the hell we could have put Wade through?"_

"You have to keep quiet about what I'm going to tell you." Sophia sat down, and motioned for Star to sit next to her. "I know about Punk and Ruby. Punk has been trying to make me Imprint on him so he can steal my kekkei genkai and activate the Golden Eyes. He just doesn't know how to steal it. So when I Imprinted on Ruby, we decided to go along with what Punk wanted to try and keep things secret, and so we could keep seeing each other. But now that stupid cousin of mine has blabbed, and we don't know how to fix things."

Star sucked in a breath. "Does the rest of the Shield know?"

"No. Seth would be filthy if he found out I'd Imprinted on someone else." Sophia sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Star grimaced. The two women who had been linked to her beloved Bad News, and now they were in trouble.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but you and Ruby need to come with me. You can both stay with the Corre and live at the Barrett Manor until we can figure out how to keep you safe." Star decided.

"WHAT?!" Sophia cried. "Are you nuts?"

"I've been living with Wade for ten years, what do you think?" Star deadpanned.

"Fair point." Sophia mused.

"Come on, get your things and we'll go and find Ruby." Star said. "I can protect you with my Eye Powers and ninjutsu, so don't worry."

Sophia looked at Star.

"Thanks slave-girl." She smiled.

"Anytime Sophie." Star grinned back.

 _Wade is going to kill me and Sophia is going to drive me up the wall._

* * *

 **Well, this is going to end well (not). Bad News, Star, Ruby and Sophia all under the one roof. Reality TV has NOTHING on this!**


	74. Houseguests

Heath Slater sat on the back of the couch. Justin Gabriel sat on the arm rest. Beth Phoenix and Ezekiel Jackson sat on the couch properly.

All of them were eagerly watching the drama unfold before them.

"You INVITED these two to stay with us?" Bad News Barrett frowned.

"Yup." Star gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

Ruby and Sophia stood on the threshold, holding hands and looking worried.

"My bratty cousin," Bad News exhaled. "And my ex-girlfriend."

"Uh-huh!" Star looked up at him with shining eyes.

"I really object to being called a brat." Sophia pointed out.

"And you invited them to stay. In this house. With us." Bad News did NOT look impressed in the slightest.

"Please Wade? Until it's safe for them?" Star begged him.

"You and Sophia barely get along. Plus you HATE Ruby." Bad News pointed out.

"What did I do?!" Ruby looked shocked.

"You DID screw my boyfriend behind my back." Star pointed out.

"You did what now?" Sophia raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who tried not to look guilty.

Bad News pinched the bridge of his nose. "It never occurred to you to TALK to me about this first?"

"Nope." Star admitted, still trying her best to hook him with Puppy Eyes (come on. It's not the most effective Eye Power in the world, and everyone can use it, but it's still a legitimate Eye Power!).

"You really are something else." Bad News groaned.

"But if we don't look after them, Punk might try to use them to get the Golden Eyes." Star tried. "And then we'd be in trouble."

"Punk can't use Sophie for Golden Eyes, she's already Imprinted on Ruby. Thanks for telling me that sooner by the way." Bad News shot back (SARCASM LEVELS CRITICAL).

"SOPHIA!" Sophia scowled.

"But..." Star tried again.

"Lucky, stop it." Bad News growled at her. "I'll be in my office, we'll discuss this LATER when I'm not so annoyed."

"Yes Wade." Star deflated, feeling like she was sixteen again and being ticked off by her guardian. No one could tick her off quite like Bad News Barrett could!

Star looked sad as Bad News stormed off to his office. Everyone exhaled.

"Well, a fine mess you've made for yourself Honey Badger." Zeke shook his head.

"I just wanted to do the right thing!" Star shot back.

"Yes, but you didn't think it through, did you? Maybe a little thought before acting rashly next time?" Beth said kindly.

"C'mon, lay off her. Her heart was in the right place." Heath said loyally.

"For once." Justin added.

"It doesn't matter. Wade's furious with me again." Star slumped down, feeling miserable. "You'd think I'd learn..."

"I'm sure you'll get there one day kid." Zeke got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, we'd better go, we'll catch you later, okay?"

"Sure." Star mumbled as the Corre made to leave.

"Don't worry about it Honey Badger. You tried." Justin hugged her.

"Yeah. Ol' English and ugly will get over it." Heath hugged her too.

"Thanks guys." Star gave a watery smile as her two best friends left. Now it was just her, Sophia and Ruby.

"Make yourselves at home. Snowy and Midnight should be around here somewhere, they're our pets and they're really friendly...unless you're John Cena." Star invited her two guests in.

"Thanks..." Ruby said uncomfortably.

The three women sat on the couch. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the old grandfather clock that Star had insisted that Bad News get when they left England.

Star cleared her throat. "So...yeah."

"Yeah." Sophia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay, this is insane." Ruby stood up. "We're going to have to learn to get along, and we're going to have to do it soon, before Bad News comes back in here and sees this mess."

"Us sitting silently and not causing any problems? I think he'd be quite fine with that." Star pointed out.

"Oh come on." Ruby glared at her. "Still the same smart-ass I see."

"Actually, I think I'm even more of a smart-arse now." Star smirked.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Sophia buried her head in her hands. "I'm sharing a house with an absolute bastard and the most spoiled slave-girl in the world."

"HEY!" Star snapped. "I HAPPEN to be Wades GIRLFRIEND, I'm not and have never been his slave!"

"Wanna bet?" Sophia grinned.

"Fight me!" Star got up, spoiling for a rumble.

"Sit DOWN!" Ruby groaned.

"Don't you tell me what to do in my own home! Remember, you're a GUEST here because I was nice enough to shield you from the Shield." Star fought back.

"Calm down, geez..." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Wade was right, this is NEVER going to work." Star slumped back onto the couch.

"We can make it work, we just need to compromise." Ruby suggested.

Star glared at her.

"And I can see you're not willing to play the game." Ruby frowned at her.

"A little GRATITUDE would help matters a bit. I didn't HAVE to stick my neck out for you." Star snapped.

"She's right Ruby, like it or not." Sophia sighed.

Ruby grimaced. Being beholden to the little sneak who had ended her relationship with Bad News Barrett?! Sophia was right though, and if they were going to make this work, they would have to stay on Stars good side.

"Fine." Ruby bit.

"Now, how about you two sit here quietly and watch telly?" Star suggested. "It's a big manor, and there's no need for us to be in each others faces all the time. I'm going to make dinner, and try and get old English and ugly to talk to me again."

"Sounds good." Sophia pulled Ruby down to sit with her.

"If you're interested, PNE is playing tonight." Star said as she headed to the kitchen. "Wade and I will definitely be watching."

"Of course." Sophia brightened up. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that I'm going to have to sing "When I Was A Little Boy" again." She groaned.

"When I was a little boy, I asked my mother "What should I be?"

Should I be Blackpool or PNE?

Here's what she said to me:

Wash your mouth out son!

And go get your fathers gun!

And shoot some Blackpool scum!" Star and Sophia sang together, before laughing.

"Great." Ruby sighed.

–

"Wade?"

A small face peeked out over the armrest of the chair Bad News Barrett was sat on in his office.

"You still mad at me?"

"Absolutely. And no, singing "Who's That Jumping Off The Pier" loudly with my cousin will NOT change that." Bad News grumbled, determined to be a grumpy bastard.

"Awww, and I thought we nailed it too." Star frowned. "Especially when Gary Bowyer completely lost it after the second goal we scored..."

"He went completely bananas after that." Bad News had a bit of a giggle. "Still mad."

"You're the one who was moping around wishing he'd done better by Sophia!" Star accused. "So here's your chance!"

Bad News muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"I win!" Star beamed.

Bad News continued muttering under his breath as Star led him by the hand back into the lounge room.

–

"I really don't understand you." Sophia looked confounded at Star, who was sucking on a spoonful of honey.

"Why not?" Star asked, mouth full.

"You have tonnes of money and have to have tried every dessert known to man but you still guzzle down that stuff?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Sophie. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie." Star shook her head.

"SOPHIA." Sophia pointed out.

"Honey is much more than you realize. There are hundreds of different types of honey in the world, from the common mixed blossom to the rare and elusive Night FireFlower Honey." Star educated her.

"And do you have a favourite then?" Sophia asked, mildly curious.

"The first type of honey I ever had, English Heather." Star smiled, remembering the night when she first met Bad News Barrett. "Wade gave me some to soothe my sore throat."

"Sore throat? You had Clan Fever?!" Sophia yelped. "No wonder you were dying!"

Star went pale. "I...I had Clan Fever?" She stuttered.

"Oh god." Bad News, who was sitting nearby at the dinner table with his newspaper, groaned loudly. "Yes Lucky, you have already had Clan Fever. You're _lucky_ to be alive."

Punny.

"But you'd Imprinted on me." Star pointed out. Bad News groaned again.

"I didn't Imprint on you until you were just about dead in my bedroom. I wanted to throw you in the garbage but Doctor Yankem wouldn't let me." Bad News informed her.

Star looked at him, horrified. "You were...you were going to...throw me in GARBAGE?!"

And with that, Star started howling. Sophia looked at her cousin, also horrified.

"You really are the limit, aren't you? You couldn't use her because she was dying, so you were going to just turf her and let her die alone and scared in a BIN?!" She scowled.

Ruby, who was in the kitchen making coffee, could only stand with her jaw dropped.

"Even I have more heart than that!" Sophia raged at Bad News, who winced under the collective ire of the three women.

"It was ten years ago, and before I had gotten to know her!" He tried to defend himself.

"You're not doing yourself any favours." Ruby narrowed her eyes at him as Sophia tried to comfort Star.

Bad News couldn't believe it. All three of them were ganging up on him! How on earth was that fair?!

–

"YAY! It's time for Steven Universe!" Star jumped onto the sofa in the den.

"LUCKY, YOU BETTER NOT BE JUMPING ON THE FURNITURE!" She heard Bad News Barrett yell from upstairs.

Suddenly, Sophia appeared and also jumped on the sofa.

"Bold and the Beautiful time!" She went to grab the remote at the same time Star did.

The pair glared at each other.

"WADE! MAKE HER GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" They yelled furiously.

They heard loud footsteps trudging down the stairs, accompanied by muttering and grumbling. "Are you two kidding? Please tell me this is a joke." Bad News appeared at the door.

"I wanna watch Steven Universe! It's my house!" Star complained.

"But it's time for Bold and the Beautiful! I'm the guest!" Sophia argued.

"ENOUGH." Bad News scowled. "This is easily fixed."

-Five minutes later-

"How come SHE gets to watch her show in the home theatre while I have to watch on the stupid little TV?!" Sophia whined to Ruby as they watched their show together.

"Because Star is spoiled, that's why." Ruby replied, not impressed in the slightest.

Meanwhile, in the theatrette upstairs, Star was happily cheering on the Crystal Gems with a nice big jar of honey!

–

"BED. NOW." Bad News Barrett made to turn off the Nintendo.

"NO!" Star and Sophia stopped him. "We've almost beaten Kefka, you gotta let us stay up and play!"

"Bad News is right, we have Smackdown tomorrow and we need to keep our wits about us. Who knows when Punk or your husband will come after us?" Ruby pointed out.

"But we've been playing for hours and we haven't saved!" Star cried.

"Tough." Bad News reached for the plug again.

"Can't you use Puppet Eyes on him?!" Sophia begged Star.

"He'll yell at me and life will be unbearable for the next week." Star pointed out.

Bad News weaved his way around the two women, trying to get his hands on the console.

"You two quit it!" He growled, trying to shake Sophia off his back and Star off his arms.

Ruby tried to slip past and unplug the system, but Sophia saw her and grabbed her into a passionate kiss to distract her.

"Ew." Bad News and Star raised an eyebrow.

Alas, when Sophia pulled away, she had inadvertently activated her Silver Eyes!

"Sophia, please turn off the console." Ruby instructed.

"At once, my Ruby." Sophia obeyed without question.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Star cried as all their progress was lost. "I will never forgive this as long as I live!"

"Add it to the million other things you're mad at me about. Now come on." Bad News dragged the devastated Star to bed, where he easily made up for the disappointment of losing a saved game.

Sophia blinked as the Silver Eyes receded. "Oh well." She shrugged, before following Ruby to bed.

–

Bad News Barrett sat by the hotel pool, looking at the stars.

"Hey Wade." He heard his Lucky Star approach. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Too much caffeine." Star joked, sitting in his lap. "You either can't sleep and keep me awake with your wanderings or you snore the house down."

Bad News chuckled softly.

"Come on, it's cold in bed without you." Star tugged his sleeve.

Bad News smiled, before wrapping her up in a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for inviting Sophie and Ruby to stay with us. You were right, even though it has been a pain." He whispered against her forehead.

The pair kissed under the moonlight as they heard a loud cry in the distance.

"SOPHIA!"

* * *

 **That could have gone worse.**

 **Again, thanks to shiki94 for your amazing reviews and support. As an update: I am still employed! Yay that I still have a paying job, boo I still have to work in a place where stress is higher than a junkie. Oh well, every silver lining has a cloud, right?**


	75. The Unholy Disaster

Star stood at gorilla with the rest of the Unholy Trio, ready to face the Shield for the Tag Team Titles. She grimaced slightly, remembering what Bad News Barrett had told her.

" _I can't save you tonight, so please, PLEASE be careful and do NOT under any circumstances allow yourself to be tempted into using Puppet Eyes!" Bad News warned her. "I let it go last time because you had no other choice but to hook Dean, but this time it is IMPERATIVE that you keep your eyes to yourself."_

" _I will Wade. I promise I won't put myself in danger unnecessarily." Star promised._

" _Now, do you have a plan?" Bad News asked._

There was no plan. How could there be? The Unholy Trio were in for the fight of their lives. The three all agreed that there was no way they were keeping the belts, it was all about staying alive.

 _I've had enough, I'll make 'em say,  
_ _They'll never take another drop of blood from me.  
_ _And judge you all, one final bow,  
_ _I'll be your end of days._

 _Blood in the streets, the royals fall,  
_ _I will do what I must until I see them crawl,  
_ _Up to me, where they will see,  
_ _I'll be your end of days..._

The Shield knew that they had this won. They watched as the Unholy Trio walked to the ring, holding hands tightly, knowing that the only way to survive was to stick together.

"Just do your best guys, then we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Justin Gabriel whispered as they stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Right." Heath Slater and Star agreed, both of them with noticeable quivers in their voices.

All three of them were terrified. Dean Ambrose was leering at Star, making her feel sick to her stomach. Roman Reigns was cracking his knuckles, staring intently at Heath, which made him want to run. Seth Rollins bounced on the balls of his feet, smirking at Justin, who felt like crying.

"This is it guys. Let's just get through this." Heath turned to his team mates. The three stood in a small circle, holding hands tightly. Suddenly, the Shield leapt over the top rope and took the Unholy Trio out!

It was meant to be Roman and Seth vs. Heath and Justin, but instead it was chaos. Star could have taken Dean by herself, but she also had to protect Heath and Justin, the whole thing was impossible. Dean hit Dirty Deeds on her, running his hand over her body before turning to cheer on his team mates. Roman threw Justin hard into the barricade, knocking him out cold, while Seth threw Heath back into the ring, where the bell rang.

Star watched helplessly as Seth hit Avada Kedavra on Heath, before tagging in Roman.

 _Humiliate me._

Star tried to crawl up the apron to support Heath as he struggled to his feet, only to get hit with a Superman Punch from Roman.

 _Beat me to a pulp._

One, two, three. The Unholy Trio were no longer Tag Team Champions, and now the Shield were going to have some fun. Star groaned as Dean grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up into the ring.

 _Destroy my spirit or break my heart._

Roman went to retrieve Justin, as Dean shoved Star against a turnbuckle. He ran his tongue along her jaw, savouring his victory.

 _Take my soul if you must._

To make matters worse, CM Punk had arrived through the crowd to enjoy the moment. Star felt sick, sore and weak as Punk hit Justin with the "Go To Sleep".

"Justin...Heath..." Star tried to steady her chakra.

 _But for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you..._

"Rat...Tiger..." Star tried. With a laugh, Punk slammed her down to the mat next to Heath.

"You're finished Misneach." He smirked.

 _Don't._

Star watched helplessly as Punk started to reach for her eyes.

 _Touch._

She couldn't save Heath. She couldn't save Justin.

 _HER._

"Wade..." Star gasped.

 _We are one, we are one, we are one,  
_ _We will stand together!  
_ _Number one, number one,  
_ _The Chosen Ones.  
_ _We are one, we are one,  
_ _We will fight forever!  
_ _We are one,  
_ _And we won't tire!_

The Shield backed off in a hurry. Bad News Barrett was storming to the ring in a full rage, unable to be stopped by force or reason. The only thing that would quell his fury was the voice of his beloved Star, and she wasn't feeling very merciful towards those who had destroyed her and her friends at the moment.

Bad News went for Dean first, knocking him out cold with a vicious Bullhammer Elbow. Roman tried to launch a Superman Punch, but was caught in the Winds of Change and winded. Seth tried to talk his way out of it, but Bad News wasn't having it and knocked him out with the Wastelands.

While Bad News disposed of the Shield, Star rolled Heath and Justin out of the ring, where Beth Phoenix and Ezekiel Jackson were waiting.

"They should be okay, but your Mom is backstage in case they're seriously hurt." Zeke told Star as Bad News rounded on Punk.

Star felt relieved. Her mother was here. Everything would be okay.

Suddenly she heard Punk laugh. Star looked up and saw something that horrified her more than anything.

"Get those two out of here! NOW!" She commanded Beth and Zeke. Oh no, not this!

"Oh, to have a weapon of this magnitude!" Punk sneered, his eyes bright green and leaking blood.. He had hooked Bad News with Puppet Eyes!

"WADE!" Star cried.

"Now, attack her!" Punk commanded.

It didn't work. What happened instead was Bad News groaned. Suddenly, blood launched from his mouth!

"WADE NO!" Star cried, hooking him with X-Ray Eyes, breaking Punks spell. Bad News staggered, trying to stay on his feet. Meanwhile, Punk took another swig of the Lionswood sap, restoring his eyesight.

"You...you BASTARD!" Star cried, tears running down her cheeks as her hero fell to his knees. "No, Wade, please!" She fell to her knees in front of him. "I'll save you Wade, I'll do anything to save you, just hold on!"

She desperately tried to recall her mothers Healing Eyes while she activated her own Copy Eyes. "Please Wade, you're my everything, I'm nothing without you, I love you, I won't let anything happen to you, I WON'T!"

Bad News slumped forward, unconscious but barely alive. Star got up, knowing she didn't have much time.

She glared at Punk, her eyes the colour of dirty bronze.

The Bronze Eyes, the weak counterpart to the Silver Eyes. It was draining all of Stars strength, but she knew that the Bronze Eyes was the only thing keeping her beloved Wade alive.

"Where are Sophia and Ruby?" Punk asked.

"Bite me." Star replied. Punk slapped her.

"I'll ask again, where are Sophia and Ruby?" Punk growled this time. Star felt blood running down her cheeks. She had to stay strong. She had to keep it up for him, for the man who had given her everything.

"You'll never touch them." Star hissed. She couldn't hold it up too much longer.

The crowd roared. Zeke and Beth had returned, and they had brought Randy Orton with them!

Randy went after Punk, while Zeke and Beth helped Star and Bad News out of the ring and to the backstage area where Shazza was waiting with Healing Eyes.

Star wanted to faint, but she had to hold on. She watched as Bad News was laid on a cot in the trainers office, and Shazza got to work.

"You can let go now Star. He's safe now." She heard her father say. "My brave, brave daughter."

Star couldn't have held on any longer if she tried. She let go of the Bronze Eyes, and slipped unconscious too.

"What WAS that?!" Zeke asked, looking worried.

Warren sighed.

"She copied Wades Imprint." He sighed. "And if she were to have an Imprint, it would be on him. Unfortunately, she's not a Barrett, so she couldn't unlock Silver Eyes. Instead, when all she could think about was him, she got the Bronze Eyes, which gave Wade all of the advantages of being an Imprintee...but it took a huge toll on Star. The only reason she could hold on so long is because she's of the Clans."

"So they were keeping each other alive..." Beth whispered.

"Wade..." Star mumbled, slipping in and out of consciousness. Warren took his daughters hand.

Shazza moaned in pain. "He's fine now, but he'll have to sleep it off. Bloody Punk..." She grumbled, wiping the blood from her eyes.

"What happened to Bad News?" Beth asked.

"Just guessing, but I think when Bad News was ordered to attack Star, he started destroying himself." Shazza replied as Warren held her. "Puppet Eyes is almost absolute, and so is the Imprint. It was the irresistible meeting the immovable, and when that happens..."

"Poor Wade." Zeke sighed.

Just then, Heath and Justin walked in. Both were considerably worse for wear, but would recover with rest.

"Sophia and Ruby are being moved by Team Hell No to their hotel." Heath told them as Beth hugged Justin. "Emma and Adam are with Miz and Maryse in the car behind them, so they have the full strength of the Clans protecting them."

"Oh good. I'd hate to see what happened to Bad News happen to Sophia." Zeke rubbed his eyes.

"What happened to Bad News?" Justin asked. Shazza explained it to them while Star slowly came to. She shook off the cobwebs, regretting it instantly when her head began to hurt. She blinked, her eyesight slowly returning to normal.

 _No lasting damage then. Thank honey for that._ She thought.

She looked over to where Bad News was still out cold. Anger flooded her heart.

 _They hurt my Wade. They hurt him._

 _I will make them pay._

* * *

 **What a chaotic mess. That nearly ended very, VERY badly for our favourite couple! However, we got to see the Bronze Eyes, although I don't think anyone actually wanted to see how THOSE worked. Poor Star.**

 **Hope you all are having a fantastic week (we have a joke going around at the moment, because Cyclone Linda is hitting Australia up north, and my mothers name is Linda LOL - don't worry, the Cyclone won't come near me, I'll just have to put up with rain and wind for a few days) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	76. Neon Genesis Bad News Barrett

**A/N: And decided to watch Neon Genesis Evangelion again...which I don't recommend watching right after binging Steven Universe.**

 _Hello Wade._

Hm? What? Where am I?

 _Half-dead._

Situation normal then.

 _You were willing to destroy yourself to protect her from yourself. Why?_

Because I love her.

 _Why?_

–

The Clan was in a state of panic. The first and second sons of the Clan were DYING.

Clansmen crowded around the bed of Wades older brother, hoping he'd survive. His mother was in hysterics, terrified of losing her beloved first son.

But no one came to see Wade. Sure, he got lots of presents and money, but no one stayed around to nurse him.

The worst night was the last night. Wade lay in his bed, his heart hurting, his head throbbing, his fever at an all-time high and his body aching. He felt so weak. So miserable.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood his mother. For a hopeful second, Wade thought that she had come to be with him, to give him a hug and to make sure he was okay. Boy, wasn't he wrong.

"You did this." She hissed, her voice so unlike what it usually was. "You gave my beloved son Clan Fever."

"Mum...I didn't mean to..." Wade felt scared. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"You hurt him. You hurt my son. Now, I will make sure you suffer for it." His mother smirked at him, a sick smirk that cut straight through Wade. He looked into his mothers eyes, praying that this was a joke. What he saw was no joke – his mothers eyes were silver, and full of hate towards her second child, the child she blamed for infecting her oldest.

 _My mother is going to kill me._ Wade realized. His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't escape, he was too sick. The woman advanced on him slowly, making him suffer with fear for every long second it took for her to reach the bed. Wade felt tears fall down his cheeks. His mother was going to kill him.

The woman went for Wade throat. With what little strength he had left, he rolled out of bed, hitting the floor hard and knocking whatever breath he had left out of him. His mother grinned, before stomping hard on his chest. Wade cried in agony, hitting the offending leg as hard as he could.

His mother picked him up by his hair and slapped him. Wade groaned, and spat in her face.

"You're a disgrace." She shoved him back into his dresser. Wade noticed something shine slightly out of the corner of his eye – his pocketknife!

"I might be a disgrace, but I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" He growled. As his mother lunged at him, he grabbed the knife and slashed her throat open. She raged, slamming his head against the wall.

He slumped to the ground, defeated. His mother saw he was done for and calmed down – alas for her, the Silver Eyes hadn't healed the wound in her throat yet! She gurgled for about ten seconds before dropping dead in front of her youngest son.

 _So that's in then._ The sad, dying young boy thought as life left his little body. _I won. I fought and I won. I won't die a failure, a loser._

 _I'll die as BAD NEWS!_

–

Bad News Barrett felt himself floating. He sat up. He was on a raft, in the middle of the ocean. He was all alone.

He looked up. The sky was bright blue with daylight, but he couldn't find the sun. Never matter. He sighed. No one was coming for him. No one would find him.

No seagulls in the sky, no fish in the water. Not even a breeze to push him along. The water was still, except for when he moved and the raft caused ripples in the water.

He was all alone, and he always would be.

Suddenly, something cold and wet hit the top of his head. He growled angrily, wiping it off. It was snow.

But how? He looked up at the sky again and saw one cloud, hanging above him, high in the sky. He could hear giggling. He snarled.

Cheeky little brat!

–

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Wade Barrett jolted awake.

"What a weird dream." He stretched, before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Wade!" His mother smiled at him as she put his breakfast in front of him. She kissed his forehead.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad." Wade settled himself down at the table, ready to dig into his porridge. His older brother had already finished his breakfast, and was getting ready to leave for an important meeting.

"I'll see you at work Wade." He said, ruffling his little brothers hair. "I really need your help today."

"No problem." Wade waved his brother off. They grinned at each other – the two were best friends.

"Remember too Wade that you need to pick up your fiancé from school today." His father told him from behind his newspaper.

"No problem." Wade began eating.

"Ooooh, Wades little girlfriend." His brother teased.

"Leave her alone." Wade instantly rushed to the defense of his fiancé. He was very protective of her, and although he wouldn't admit it, he adored her. When she turned eighteen at the end of the month, they were going to be married.

"I'm just teasing. Touchy." His brother laughed.

Wade ignored him, and finished off his breakfast. He then headed to his office and grabbed out the file he'd been working on the night before. His parents ran Barrett Incorporated, and although Wade wouldn't be taking over the company, he was determined to help out his brother where he could.

He sat at the desk and opened up his laptop. He checked the pieces of paper in his file against what was on the screen, making corrections where necessary (and often swearing loudly).

"Wade, is that really necessary?" A voice said from the door.

"Hi Sophia!" He turned around and smiled at his younger cousin. Sophia frowned at him.

"I need to go to the salon." She said.

Wade frowned back. "Sophia, you know I'm busy. Besides, you didn't say please."

Sophia went red. "You're the worst cousin ever! You never give me what I want!"

"What you want is a good clip around the ear. I heard about the grief you've put your parents through and it's most unbecoming for a Barrett." He began to lecture. He loved his little cousin, but she was so spoiled! He always tried his best to impress upon her some good ethics, but he never seemed to be able to.

"I'M TELLING YOUR FATHER THAT YOU SAID I NEEDED TO BE CLIPPED!" Sophia rushed off in high dudgeon. Wade rolled his eyes and got back to work.

Just before lunch, he packed up everything in his briefcase and headed to the big Barrett Inc. tower in the city. He went straight to his brothers office and handed him the file.

"Oh thank goodness." His brother breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for doing this Wade, you've saved my bacon!"

"Anytime." Wade smiled.

The two headed downstairs to get some food, before heading to a meeting. Wade impressed the investors with his knowledge and smarts, and with his brother managed to secure a decent amount of funding for a new project.

"Dad is going to be absolutely thrilled." His brother grinned at him after the meeting. "You've done well!"

"Thanks." Wade smiled back.

"You'd better get to St. Radaxians, school will be over soon." His brother looked at his watch.

Wade grinned, before heading out to his car. He pulled the roof down, and let the wind tussle his hair as he sped towards the school.

Students were forwarding out after the final bell. Girls looked at him and his car and tried to catch his eye, hoping to have the favour of this handsome young man bestowed upon them.

But Wade only cared for one girl, who looked pretty untidy as she bounced happily out of the school, waving good-bye to her friends and sister, who were heading home with other friends.

Then she saw him. Her face lit up with happiness, an expression that went straight to the heart of the young businessman.

"Hello Lucky." Wade smirked at his young fiancée. "Been busy today I see?"

Star went bright red. Her uniform was ruffled and dirty, thanks to a hard day playing and working. Wade laughed at her.

"C'mon, I've gotta get you home." He helped her into the car, giving her a cheeky kiss as they settled back down for the ride.

"Wade!" Star giggled.

The car pulled away from the school, and they both headed back to the Misneach mansion.

–

 **The Nexus**

I just wanted to even the score with WWE management. I wanted us to be powerful, to be noticed. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you guys to be led down the path of destruction by CM Punk. I'm sorry.

 **The Corre**

You guys are my friends. I never had friends before. I like having friends. I like going out to the ring together, and hanging out at the Manor, and sharing a hotel room and going out to get food together. Thank you.

 **Lucky Star**

You never tried to fob me off, or make me feel like I wasn't wanted. You always looked at me as if I was someone special. You believed in me even when everyone else turned on me. When no one else cared about me. I love you.

–

Bad News Barrett walked through the crowded ballroom. Everyone was talking or dancing.

He tried to ask a girl to dance, but she didn't seem to hear him, and continued talking with her friends. Another girl didn't even notice him, and went to dance with someone else. He saw his parents, and decided to go and talk to them.

It was as if he was invisible. No one even seemed to know he was there.

He stood in the middle of the dance floor as everyone danced around him, as if he had some magnetic force that pushed people away from him. He sighed, and was about to walk off when he heard someone squeal.

It was HER. She ran up to him, face full of happiness and laughter. She grabbed his hands, and suddenly he could hear the music the band was playing.

They danced, and she wouldn't let him stop until he was laughing too. As the music dimmed around them, she hugged him and gave him a small kiss.

–

Star hiccoughed. Wade stumbled towards her as the crowd dispersed, heading upstairs to get smashed on drugs and alcohol.

"W-W-Wade..." She sobbed as he finally made it to her, coughing up blood.

"It-it's okay L-Lucky..." Wade gasped out. "I...I'm fine..."

 _No one even touched her. I don't know why she was so upset, she wasn't in any danger._

Star looked at him with tears in her eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder. She looked over him with X-Ray Eyes. He was in bad shape. No internal injuries to any organs thankfully, but the muscles over the back of his ribs were torn and he was covered in cuts and bruises. It looked like he had a broken rib too, and a broken cheekbone.

"Poor Wade." Star sniffled. Wade had to have a small laugh at that.

 _Silly Lucky. I'm glad she was there though._

"I'm fine, really." He sat down next to her gingerly. "Ow."

"Y-your ribs are broken...y-your cheek is broken..." Star pointed out. Wade shrugged, and regretted it.

"Help me get my shirt back on kid, and let's get out of here. This is no place for a girl like you." He said. With great difficulty they got Wades shirt back on. They emptied the bag of money into Wades bag, and they headed off into the chilly night.

"Wade!" Star cried as Wade slumped over on the street against a wall.

"I'm FINE." He insisted.

 _She was so worried about me. And like a fool, I tried to brush her off._

Star wanted to argue, but she was too timid. Wade coughed again. Star held him tightly, trying to keep his heavy body off the cold pavement.

"C'mon...we gotta get to the airport..." Wade tried to walk, but it was difficult.

"S-should we get a t-taxi?" Star asked.

"At this time of night?" Wade looked at her. He was right, the streets were mostly empty. Star groaned.

They shuffled slowly down the street, Wade stumbling every couple of steps, his weight falling on Star, who did her best to keep herself upright.

They were sitting ducks, which was evident when two young thugs saw them and picked them as easy targets.

 _Oh no, this was THAT night. I let her get into that fight, and I couldn't stop her. She got hurt because of me._

"Hand over your money, and we might let you go." They approached, grinning.

Wade groaned. He knew what was going to happen next. It had happened to him enough times – all of his hard-earned money was gone and even more injuries were on their way.

"G-go away!" Star tried. She couldn't let them hurt Wade! Not after everything he had done for her!

"Star, get out of here, now." Wade commanded her.

 _She should have run. She should have gotten out of there. I would have found her eventually and we would have gone home._

Star looked at him, shocked. Run away?!

"Good idea poppet, wouldn't want you get hurt now would we?" One of the men leered at her. Star grimaced. She wasn't going to abandon Wade. Not now. Not when he needed her.

She set Wade on some nearby steps and pulled out her headband. The men laughed as she tied it on.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Wade cried, before wincing in pain.

 _WHY DIDN'T SHE RUN?! She was terrified! She hadn't even scoped them out with X-Ray Eyes yet she was still going to fight them._

 _I wasn't worth it then, and I'm not worth it now._

Star activated X-Ray Eyes. Both the men were in pretty good nick, but one had a bad elbow and the other had a dodgy knee. She grinned. This was going to be too easy.

"Ooooh, we got ourselves a pretty ninja girl here!" One of them clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" Star weaved her hand signs.

"Lucky NO!" Wade tried to get off the steps, but the pain was too much.

 _She was so brave. My beloved Lucky Star._

"We'll have some fun with you. Make your boyfriend watch." The bigger of the two men pulled out a switchblade.

He attacked, but Star was too fast.

CRACK!

A sound like a gunshot rang throughout the street and the man howled in pain. She'd gotten him in his bad knee with Paralysis Slaps. She finished him off with a kick to the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

 _So brave and a natural fighter, even though her instincts still needed some work. I'm so proud of her._

"You BITCH!" The other man also pulled out a switchblade. He stabbed at Star, who got him in the ribs with another Slap. He roared in fury and pain, striking out with the blade and slicing Stars forearm.

She hissed with pain, before getting his bad elbow. Furious, he slashed again, getting Stars chest this time.

"LUCKY!" Wade felt tears in his own eyes. NO! This wasn't how this was meant to work!

 _ **Actually, yes it was.**_

 _No. It was never how it was meant to work. Even before I Imprinted, I knew she was special. Not just because of her powers, but because she didn't give up. She could have let those bastards kill her, but she didn't. She fought, and I am so proud of her._

Star hit three more Paralysis Slaps before the power in her hands dissipated. That was the drawback to Paralysis Slaps – it was only good for five strikes.

The man was winded and wounded, but still able to fight. Star checked him out with X-Ray Eyes again.

"Rat! Tiger! Mon-," She tried to weave the signs again, but she was knocked off her feet by the brute. She landed heavily on her back.

Wade felt his breath catch in his throat. Without thinking, Star rolled out of the way, getting some distance between her and her attacker.

 _What a legend. What a bloody legend. Such a brave young lady, despite everything she'd been through._

"Rat! Tiger! Monkey! Snake!" She cried. The attacker tried one more time, but five more Paralysis Slaps left him on the ground, twitching.

Blood oozed from Stars new wounds, and she started sobbing. Wade stumbled off the stairs and wrapped her up in a fierce hug, ignoring the pain in his body.

"We'd better get going before they get up." He said finally. Star nodded miserably and helped her guardian up.

They slowly made it down the street as the dawn broke over the horizon.

 _Even back then she loved me more than I ever deserved. I treated her so shamefully and yet she never stopped believing in me. She never stopped loving me._

 _And she fought for me just as hard as I fought for her._

 _I love you Lucky._

–

 _You're very lucky BNB._

I know. You constantly remind me.

 _I don't think I need to. Honestly, I think as an Imprint I'm starting to become redundant, surplus to requirements. It's taken you a long time, but I think you're finally learning to appreciate Lucky._

I'm always going to need you. I never knew how to love before I met her. I never knew how to be loved before I met her. I'm going to be apologizing to her for the rest of my life.

 _At least you ARE apologizing. You've never truly meant to hurt her. You've just never known._

Poor Lucky.

But I'm never going to stop trying. Not now, not ever. She deserves the world, and I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure that happens!

I love you, my Lucky Star, and thank you for loving me!

* * *

 **And that was the subconscious of Bad News Barrett. Healing Eyes is trippy.**


	77. Our bonds

Something was on his chest. Something heavy. Bad News Barrett blinked, slowly coming to. He realized that there was a human lying next to him with their head on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

"Lucky..." He breathed.

The figure stirred and sat up, looking at him frantically, making sure he was alright. "Wade...oh Wade I'm so sorry...!" Star checked his forehead, ran her hands through his hair, cupped his face and burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding her against him.

"Everyone's fine. I just..." Star sniffled.

"Unfinished sentence Lucky, you know how I feel about those." Bad News grumbled.

Star sat up again and looked at him. "You're an ass." She said finally.

"And you're a pain, so we're quits."

Star closed her eyes and giggled with relief. Bad News looked around. They were back in their hotel room, and it was dark save for the lamp on the bedside table.

"How long have I been out?" He slowly sat up. Apart from feeling a bit groggy, he felt pretty good.

"A few hours. Mum used Healing Eyes on you." Star told him, snuggling up to him.

"Doesn't explain how I'm alive. Between Puppet Eyes and the Imprint I should be dead." Bad News pointed out. Star went slightly pale.

"Do you promise not to yell at me?" She asked.

"Lucky...what did you do?" Bad News narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just promise not to yell." Star repeated.

"I'm not promising anything Lucky Star Barrett, now tell me what you did!" Bad News growled.

"I tried to copy Mums Healing Eyes, but because all I was worried about was you, I accidentally copied the Imprint instead and temporarily Imprinted on you. I then used Bronze Eyes to keep you alive until Mum could heal you." Star explained quickly.

Outside their room in the apartment, Justin Gabriel was sitting on the sofa next to Beth Phoenix. Heath Slater was on one chair, and Ezekiel Jackson was on the other. On the floor were Sophia and Ruby, cuddled up together, all of them watching reality television.

" _YOU ACTIVATED BRONZE EYES AND USED THEM FOR HOW LONG?!_ " They suddenly heard roaring from upstairs. " _YOU DELIBERATLEY BLINDED YOURSELF AND WEAKENED YOURSELF IN FRONT OF AN OPPONENT AFTER I HAVE TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES NOT TO?!_ "

"Bad News is awake." Beth noted, eating some grapes.

"Good to hear." Zeke shrugged.

" _I HAVE WARNED YOU AND I HAVE WARNED YOU ABOUT TAKING STUPID RISKS! IF I_ _ **EVER**_ _CATCH YOU DOING SOMETHING AS MORONIC AS THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FLASH GORDON WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!_ "

–

"They have my WIFE, Punk, and I'm not helping you any further until I can be assured of her safety!" Seth Rollins growled fiercely.

"Sophia is one of us, and when one of us is in danger, none of us rest until we're safe." Roman Reigns added.

"Sophia might be a brat, but she's our brat!" Dean Ambrose agreed.

CM Punk swallowed. This was not good.

"We'll find Sophia in due course. I don't believe she's in any danger, given her status as a member of the Barrett Clan Main Family. She's probably living it up right now." David Otunga stepped in to smooth things over.

(For the record, Sophia was currently fighting with Star over a cushion (ripping the cushion in the process), so make what you will of that)

Punk grimaced. He was starting to get tired of Otunga constantly stepping in with the discussions with the Shield. Didn't Otunga realize that Punk was the leader of the Nexus, not him?

"C'mon guys, let's go find some fun. This stupid "sanctuary" is boring." Dean whined.

They were in Punks lavish estate, where most of the Nexus now lived. It was a beautiful white building, with everything clean and pristine, with lots of natural light and plants around the place. It was a stark contrast to the Barrett Manor, which was dark and mainly filled with electronics and games.

"Stay." Punk commanded.

"The Hounds of Justice don't obey commands from a rat." Roman glared at him. The Shield left, Dean chattering away about a club nearby.

Otunga tried to suppress a chuckle and failed. Punk glared at him.

"Problem, Otunga?" He rounded on his second-in-command.

"You're losing it." Otunga glared back. "You've always been a weak leader, but this is getting ridiculous. The Corre have stopped us at nearly every turn, and it's been because of YOU."

"How DARE you?!" Punk growled angrily. "Who rescued you losers from Barrett? Who made us Champions? Who stole the Misneach Eyes?!"

"If I recall correctly, only YOU have been a Champion since taking us over." Otunga pointed out. "When Wade was in charge, a few of us were Champions. YOU are also the only one who has a kekkei genkai."

"What, you're saying Barrett was a better leader than me?" Punk snapped.

"Yes, actually, he was." Otunga was riled up. "When Barrett was in charge, everything we set out to do, we did. We destroyed Monday Night RAW. We beat Team WWE at Summerslam. We got Cena to join our ranks."

Punk seethed. Partially because he was angered by the nerve of his subordinate, but mostly because he knew Otunga was right.

"We've had some setbacks." Punk conceded. "But we're still on track."

Otunga shook his head in disgust, before heading to his room.

Punk groaned privately. He was losing control of the Nexus.

–

A decision had to be made.

Star felt herself beginning to sweat. This decision was huge. It could change to momentum of her life forever, it could bring total joy or total despair. She clenched her fist tightly, the pressure beginning to get to her.

"Just have the Mixed Blossom Honey and be done with it already, you can have the Nihombashi Honey tomorrow." Bad News Barrett groaned as he stood next to her in the Barrett Manor kitchen. "You're such a drama-queen Lucky."

"Says the bloke who needed a band-aid and a cuddle for a paper-cut." Star rolled her eyes, choosing the Nihombashi Honey just to spite him.

"IT HURT!" Bad News cried, deeply offended.

"Are you two fighting over honey again?" Ruby asked, going to the fridge and grabbing an apple. "Really, you're both childish."

Star and Bad News raised their eyebrows at her.

Meanwhile, Sophia was sitting on the couch, looking concerned at her phone. "Seth tried to ring again." She said quietly.

"Well, answer it." Star replied matter-of-factually, about to dip her paw into the honey when Bad News handed her a spoon.

"What on earth am I supposed to say to him?! "Oh, hi Seth, I Imprinted on Ruby so I'm living with the second son while things blow over." That would go over well wouldn't it?!" Sophia snapped.

"You have to tell him eventually Sophia. I'm sure he'll understand." Ruby went and sat next to her. Sophia sighed.

"The thing is, I think he cares about me...who knows what he'll do to me if he finds out I don't feel the same about him." Sophia shuddered.

"Sophia, no offense, but I don't think your feelings towards your husband are the worlds biggest secret." Bad News pointed out, getting himself a jar of Blue Gum honey. "You're such a bad influence Lucky."

"Takes one to know one." Star grinned back.

"Sophia, I know you're scared, but you have to tell him. He's your husband, and he deserves to know." Ruby stroked Sophias hair. "I'm right here, and it'll be fine."

"Plus I'm here, and Seth thinks he can take on me, well I'm afraid I have some BAD NEWS." Bad News piped up. Sophia turned to look at her cousin. He'd never defended her before. "You're my favourite cousin, and it's my job to make you miserable, not his."

Never mind. Git.

"Maybe you two should talk." Star looked at Bad News, and then at Sophia. "Hey Ruby, the estate is pretty big, want to see our woods?"

"Um...sure, I guess?" Ruby looked confused as Star called Snowy. The three headed out towards the woods that made up a third of the Barrett Manor Estate.

Bad News went and sat next to his cousin. Neither of them really knew what to say, until Midnight jumped on Sophias lap.

"She's a beautiful cat, although I don't get why you named a white cat Midnight." Sophia said, stroking the soft fluffy fur.

"My contrarian streak." Bad News chuckled. He sighed.

"My Mum says a problem shared is a problem halved." Sophia suggested.

"Yeah, but your parents adore you." Bad News replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"What, and your parents don't?" Sophia fired back. "You get whatever you want, you can do whatever you want, and you don't have to worry about anything. What more do you want?"

"My family only gives me that stuff to make me go away." Bad News said. "Just like I used to give you things to make you go away."

Sophia looked confused.

"But you were the coolest cousin ever!" She cried. "You used to help me break into the movies and cheat at Monopoly and stuff!"

"Because then you'd leave me alone." Bad News sighed.

"But I don't understand. Mum and Dad give me everything they can too..." Sophia felt a chill go down her spine. "Do Mummy and Daddy want me to go away too?"

"Your father might spoil you, but he also spends time with you. Remember how you used to tell me about how every night he'd tell you a story?" Bad News assured her. "My parents never told me stories. I could go out all night, sometimes for days, and they'd never notice."

"If I stayed out all night Daddy would get angry." Sophia mused. She looked at her cousin. "I didn't realize."

"Very few people do." Bad News sighed again. "I'm just the second son after all."

"I guess." Sophia looked at her phone. Seth might not love her, but at least he always looked out for her. So did Dean and Roman. She unlocked the phone and called her husband, hoping he wouldn't be too upset at what she had to say.

–

David Otunga walked down the corridors of Smackdown, hoping like crazy CM Punk wouldn't notice he'd had a small wine with dinner. Punk was very, VERY strict about drugs and alcohol within the Nexus, and it was annoying.

He walked past the Shield locker room, where he heard something very interesting.

"I'm almost relieved that Sophia Imprinted on Ruby." Seth Rollins said as he pulled on his flak jacket. "I mean, I'm fond of Sophia and all, but I could never really love her the way a man should love his wife."

"Plus it means she can't Imprint on Punk, so he can't get the Golden Eyes." Roman Reigns pulled on his gloves. "Did you know he tried to steal some of my ghouls last night?"

"Not cool man. The ghouls okay?" Seth asked.

Otunga was shaking. He bolted back to the Nexus locker room, he HAD to tell Punk what he'd just heard!

–

Meanwhile, Dean Ambrose was sitting in catering, which was mostly empty. He felt annoyed. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get his hands on Star!

Suddenly, another short-haired blonde walked into catering. Dean raised an eyebrow as Renee Young went and got herself some fruit while reading her notes.

"Intercontinental Champion defends against Otunga...beats Otunga in record time..." She muttered to herself.

Dean smiled. Maybe it was time to lower his sights. Instead of going for Star, he was going to go for something else that Bad News Barrett valued.

His Intercontinental Championship.

But first...

"May I join you?" Dean asked Renee innocently. If he couldn't have one blonde, he'd just have another!

* * *

 **Thank goodness Dean is going to start leaving Star alone. I think Bad News is a little less protective of his Championship than he is of his girlfriend. So now Seth knows about Sophias Imprint and is cool with it...but I don't think Punk is going to be as nice about it.**

 **Was driving north for work last week, and we drove past Donnybrook, which is around where the fictional village of Radaxian is. I thought that was funny.**


	78. The Unholy Quartet

"Lemme go!" Star cried, desperate to escape her tormentor.

"Never!" Her tormentor replied, tickling her.

"WADE!" Star struggled. Bad News Barrett laughed, and the pair wrestled on the couch happily.

"You two!" Sophia shook her head, chuckling. Since her talk with her cousin, she'd been a bit nicer to the pair. "C'mon, move over, I wanna sit on the couch and watch the movie too!"

"Are you sure that couch is safe?" Ruby teased. She and Star had talked while walking through the woods and while they were still wary of each other, they'd come to a sort of truce.

"We'll be good, just get ugly here off me!" Star laughed, poking her boyfriends cheek. Bad News responded by squeezing her tightly, before both of them shuffled over to let the others sit down.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ruby asked later as the movie credits rolled.

"Well, I have a match against Dean Ambrose, that should be fun." Bad News said. "Did you hear he's dating Renee Young now?"

"Awww. Thank goodness for that." Star stretched. "Heath, Justin and Zeke are taking on the Usos and AJ Styles. I don't know why I'm not allowed to compete." She pouted.

"Because you're still recovering from your stupid Bronze Eyes." Bad News scowled at her. "And I won't hear another word of complaint, am I understood?"

Star muttered and grumbled under her breath.

"When you can get through a gym session without fainting, THEN you can compete again. Until that time, suck it up." Bad News told her sternly.

"I'm taking on Charlotte Flair. Non-title match, so it should be okay." Ruby said. "And I think your friend Beth Phoenix has a match against Bayley."

"So tomorrow it's just you and me keeping the locker room warm." Star turned to Sophia, not looking particularly enthused.

"Sounds fun." Sophia sounded just as excited.

–

"I've been ousted as the Head of Clan Grey Goat." Daniel Bryan was close to tears the next day on Smackdown in the Corre locker room.

"Not the worst thing that could happen to you." Kane replied, with all the sympathy he could muster.

"What happened?" Sophia asked, helping Ruby lace up her boots.

"The Wyatt family." Daniel pouted. "All because I was working together with you guys."

"Eh, it won't last long, someone will come along and wipe them out shortly. It's how it goes in your Clan." The Miz pointed out.

"NONE OF YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL BETTER!" Daniel roared.

"Look, how about we just focus on our matches tonight? I think that'll make all of us feel better." Beth Phoenix suggested.

"If you're lucky enough to HAVE a match." Star pouted bitterly, earning her a filthy look from Bad News Barrett. "Seriously, I don't know why we just can't have Mum heal me and have it done with!"

"Because it puts a strain on your poor mothers eyes, that's why." Bad News chided her. "It's the same reason you're banned from using Puppet Eyes."

"But I can see now when I use Puppet Eyes!" Star countered.

"Semantics." Bad News replied shortly, pulling on his boots.

"Grumpy old bastard." Star muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"You heard."

"Oh boy." Sophia groaned as the bickering between Star and Bad News continued. It only stopped when Bad News left for his match.

"And you two STAY in here or else!" He growled, before slamming the door behind him. Star pouted.

"Meanie-pants." She poked her tongue out at the door. She was left alone with Sophia, and an awkward silence reigned.

Bored, Star activated her Copy Eyes in her left eye, and managed to copy her cousins Magnetic Eyes, making one of the locker doors open and close repeatedly.

"Will you quit that? It's annoying." Sophia complained.

"I'm bored." Star said, desisting for the time being.

"Well, how do you usually amuse yourself at times such as this?" Sophia asked.

Star blinked, then grinned.

–

Bad News Barrett was FURIOUS. He had barely defeated Dean Ambrose, and while he was recovering from the battle, Dean had nicked off with the Intercontinental Title!

Complaining to management had done nothing, and now all Bad News wanted was blood and a cuddle from Star.

But first, there was a dollar coin rolling along the floor. Bad News was never one to pass up on money, and immediately went after it. The coin continued on its merry way, always just out of reach of the Bareknuckle Brawler. It got to the stage where he was running after the coin...

...and headfirst into a wall!

Hidden behind a corner, Star and Sophia were HOWLING with laughter.

"Best use of Copy Eyes yet!" Star grinned.

"I have to admit, this IS fun!" Sophia had to agree.

Alas, the loud laughter led Bad News to the two girls, where he proceeded to give Star an hour-long lecture about using her Eye Powers while she was supposed to be recovering.

–

"I'm glad you and Star are getting along, although that prank WAS childish." Ruby said as she sat with Sophia in their hotel room.

"We couldn't resist. Poor Wade." Sophia giggled. "She's not too bad, that slave-girl."

Ruby smiled. "You know you have to make a donation to charity now."

"Worth it!" Sophia grinned. "I picked one of the cancer charities this time. Mortal diseases never worried me before, but now I'm with you and you're mortal..."

"I'm immortal because of you, remember?" Ruby chuckled, giving Sophia a kiss. "But it's nice to see that you're concerned."

"It's not just you. It's your family I'm worried about too. You love them and I'd hate for you to lose them." Sophia murmured. "My family is super-important to me, and I know I'd be devastated if anything were to happen to Mummy or Daddy...or my cousin."

Ruby was taken aback slightly, and blushed a little. "You're a special kind of girl, you do know that right?" She kissed her lover again.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Bad News Barrett was deep inside of his Lucky Star, both of them panting with pleasure.

"My beautiful Lucky Star." Bad News murmured, kissing her neck as he thrust inside of her again and again. "Even if you are a brat."

"Hey, come on, it was funny! You'd approve of it if we'd pranked anyone else." Star teased. Bad News scowled at her.

"You're SUPPOSED to be recovering from the Bronze Eyes, and you can't do that if you're wasting your Eye Powers on tricks." He began to lecture again.

Star groaned. "You're not going to start moralizing while you're trying to make love to me, are you?" She nibbled on one of his earlobes.

Bad News grunted. "Moment I'm done with you I'll moralize all I want!" He threatened, digging his teeth into the soft flesh of Stars neck, making her cry with pleasure.

"English git!"

–

"Hey slave-girl, still not allowed to compete?" Sophia asked a few days later on RAW as she sat next to Star in the locker room.

"Hey Sophie. Still not allowed to compete." Star sighed, not impressed. "And if Wade catches me using my Eye Powers again he's going to be impossible to live with."

"He's a pain. But he's only doing it because he loves you and because he's worried about you." Sophia pointed out. "We'll just have to find another lark."

Just then, Team Hell No walked in, arguing like mad.

"I should have gotten that pin! I did all the work!" Daniel Bryan argued.

"You did nothing, no wonder you're not the Head of Clan anymore!" Kane fired back.

Daniel looked shocked. "You know, that was really hurtful Kane. That really hurt my feelings."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kane snapped. "I just feel really attacked right now when I thought I was doing my bit for the team!"

"Well I'm sorry too!" Daniel fired back.

Sophia and Star looked at each other with raised eyebrows as AJ Lee joined the fray.

"Are they alright?" Sophia whispered.

"Nope." Replied Star. "They're getting worse. One time Wade and I left some anonymous flowers for them, it was hilarious."

"Hmmm..." Sophia thought.

–

Later that night at the park, Daniel Bryan waited with a nice box of chocolates. He had received a note from a "special someone" saying to meet them here, and he was so excited that he'd slicked back his long hair and beard in an attempt to look nice.

Suddenly, Kane appeared with a bunch of flowers!

"You sent the note?!" Daniel cried, disappointed.

"What note?!" Kane demanded. "You're the one who sent ME a note!"

"I did not!" Daniel fired.

Just to put the icing on the cake, AJ Lee appeared with a big stuffed teddy bear.

She took one look at her team mates and screamed with fury.

"NO!"

Daniel and Kane gaped at each other.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Meanwhile, behind a block of public toilets, Sophia and the Unholy Trio were killing themselves laughing.

"This is classic! You're a genius Sophie!" Star chortled.

"This is fun, you should hang out with us more often." Heath Slater said to Sophia, who beamed with pride as Justin Gabriel filmed the exchange.

"Or you should be in bed recovering." Said a very stern, strong, English voice!

Bad News Barrett had gotten out of his bath only to find his beloved missing. After consulting with Ruby and Beth Phoenix, he tracked her down to the park!

Star groaned, and allowed herself to be dragged back to bed. Next morning, she had to suffer through a three-hour long sermon from Bad News on proper rest and recovery!

–

"So which charity did Ruby make you donate to?" Star asked as she FINALLY pulled on her ring-gear, getting ready to join the rest of the Unholy Trio against Team Hell No.

"She lets me pick the charities. I chose a local homeless shelter." Sophia shrugged, watching wistfully as her cousins girlfriend prepared for her first match back after the Bronze Eyes. Star, being unusually tactful, noticed this and said plainly:

"We need someone in our corner tonight to help turn the tide – while I have the advantage against Kane I'm still with two mortals against three Clanners. Would you please come out and be at ringside for us?"

Sophia brightened up at once.

"You'll be safe with us, no one will dare attack you with half the Corre in the ring, probably safer than being in here." Star continued, noticing Ruby looking worried at the suggestion.

"I'd love to!" Sophia beamed. Ruby smiled fondly. She was starting to forget her ill-will against the young Misneach, and beginning to appreciate that while she was a brat, she was still fiercely loyal.

Sophia meanwhile felt like the world was her oyster. She wasn't going to be forgotten again. Bad News Barrett might not have any time for his cousin, but Star did.

The Unholy Trio, accompanied by Sophia, marched out to the ring together as "End of Days" played. Sophia stood at ringside, happy with her new friends and ready to help them, while the Star stood with Heath Slater on the apron, Justin Gabriel ready to take on Daniel Bryan.

It was a hard-fought match, with Justin and Heath giving a very good account of themselves against Team Hell No and their might. It was a very back-and-forth affair, with Star keeping Kane on his guard with constant flashes of X-Ray Eyes.

The match was coming to an end when AJ Lee started to gain control against Star, who was still a bit rusty. Suddenly, Sophia got up on the apron, distracting the referee! The Unholy Trio took the chance to throw a few low blows, and the referee turned around just in time to see Star hit Wastelands on AJ!

One! Two! Three! The Unholy Trio were victorious once again, and Team Hell No were furious.

Star had a quick conference with Justin and Heath, before pulling Sophia into the ring and grabbing a microphone.

"As of now, the Unholy Trio is no more." Star announced, to the shock of everyone. She then grinned.

"We are now officially the Unholy Quartet!"

Sophia looked fit to burst with happiness. She was now part of a new team, a part of a firm, solid friendship.

Meanwhile, backstage...

"I'm jumping." Bad News Barrett got up and tried to make his way to the roof. Only the Miz and Ezekiel Jackson managed to pin him down so he couldn't!

* * *

 **Poor Bad News. Still, it's great to see that Sophia and Star have struck up the sisterhood that they always should have had. Also, what does Daniel Bryan being ousted as the Head of Grey Goat Clan mean? Plus Dean Ambrose now has the Intercontinental Championship. Anyone who watched WWE in early 2015 probably knows where I'm going with this...**

 **Hope you're all well!**


	79. The Intercontinental Title

Dean Ambrose had the upper hand against R-Truth. The match had dragged on for a while now, but R-Truth was determined to hold his own against the most powerful member of the Viper Clan. It had recently been discovered that R-Truth was a member of a long-lost Viper family, and he reveled in the opportunity to prove himself.

However, his demon, Little Jimmy, had other ideas.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP LITTLE JIMMY?!" R-Truth finally snapped at his demon. He turned to the turnbuckle. "I'm trying to win a match here and prove we deserve to be recognized as part of a Clan!"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I KNOW I should be concentrating Jimmy, but you're not helping!" R-Truth pointed out.

Dean shook his head, and attacked. Meanwhile, the Intercontinental Championship sat on a chair at ringside. It was ripe for the picking, alas Bad News Barrett is a bit of a hot-head at times, and was insistent on beating Dean to a pulp first.

"BOOM!" Bad News roared as he hit Dean with the Bullhammer Elbow. He stalked Dean, waiting for a chance to hit Wastelands. While he was doing that, R-Truth had a little discussion with Little Jimmy, and both decided that the shiny belt was much more interesting than facing the second son of the Barrett Clan.

So while Bad News hit the Wastelands on Dean, R-Truth made off with the Intercontinental Title! Bad News was SPEWING when he discovered his title missing, and he quickly figured out what had happened.

–

Daniel Bryan was sad. He was still sore about being removed as the Head of Clan Grey Goat. At least he still had his life, nearly every Head of Clan before him had been brutally murdered in some fashion.

He needed a pick-me-up. Something to remind his Clan that he was strong, and that he wasn't to be trifled with. To remind them that while Bray Wyatt was strong, he, Daniel Bryan, was smart as well as strong.

So when he saw R-Truth arguing with Little Jimmy with the Intercontinental Title sitting behind him, he knew what he had to do. He slipped quietly behind R-Truth, and swiped the Title before he could notice!

Retiring to catering, Daniel laughed. Now he had something to blackmail the second son of the Barrett Clan with!

Unfortunately, Stardust was having a jackdaw phase at this point in time, and he saw the shiny Intercontinental Championship and decided he wanted it.

–

Bad News Barrett stormed through the arena, furious. R-Truth had LOST his Intercontinental Title, and now there would be hell to pay.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He demanded of Daniel Bryan, hauling the former Head of Clan to his feet by his collar.

"I don't know where it is! I had it but now it's gone!" Daniel protested, trying to get free. Last thing he needed was the second son of the Barrett Clan and the leader of the Corre on his back!

Lurking in the shadows was Luke Harper, a member of the Grey Goats Wyatt Family. He was fiercely loyal to Bray Wyatt, and had been instrumental in the coop to dethrone Daniel. He heard what the second son of the Barrett Clan had to say, and started to formulate his own plans involving the missing Intercontinental Championship.

–

Stardust was very busy, carefully arranging all of his new shinies so that they looked perfect. He wrapped some tinsel around a small figurine that stood atop a stand that was hidden by the Intercontinental Championship. He finished off the display with some bells that he had found and now the display was perfect.

"Alllllllllllllllllllll shiny!" Stardust applauded himself. He had to go and show big brother Goldust. He skipped away, very proud of his work.

As Stardust skipped away, Luke Harper lurked near the locker room. Seeing the coast was clear, he went into the locker room and grabbed the Intercontinental Title! For good measure, he destroyed the small display that Stardust had worked so hard on before he left.

"And I worked really really REALLY hard and...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stardust cried as he saw what happened to his beautiful display.

"Oh my god...oh Stardust, it's GORGEOUS!" Goldust gushed, marveling at what he saw.

Stardust blinked, before cheering and joining his brother in appreciating the new art.

"WHERE IS MY TITLE?!" Suddenly, Bad News Barrett had arrived.

"It's gone." Stardust inspected some tinsel that was hanging loose.

"What do you mean, it's GONE?" Bad News growled.

"It's OBVIOUSLY not here, is it?" Stardust glared at Bad News. "Now do you mind?"

Enraged, Bad News kicked over what was left of the display and stormed off. Stardust and Goldust looked at each other sadly, before resolving to make something pretty out of what was left.

–

"Cheer up Wade, you're still the Intercontinental Champion even if you don't have the belt to show it." Star tried to cheer him up as they walked towards gorilla for Stars match against Dolph Ziggler.

"I want my Title back!" Bad News growled. Star sighed, and squeezed his hand.

"You still have me." She kissed his cheek as "We Are One" started playing and Team WadeStar headed out to the ring.

Meanwhile, Daniel Bryan had discovered that Luke Harper had the Intercontinental Title, and was determined to get it back and reassert his authority within his Clan!

"Kane, you need to help me with this!" He begged his Big Red Friend.

"Fine. I'll beat him, you grab the belt and run." Kane groaned, having no interest in the Intercontinental Championship.

So while Star made short work of Dolph, Team Hell No worked together and managed to get the Intercontinental Title back to the Corre at least. Of course, Luke Harper wasn't having a bar of it, and tore after Daniel Bryan, who ran out to the ring!

"MY TITLE!" Cried Bad News, completely forgetting he was out there to support his Lucky Star, and accidentally knocking over Dolph as he rushed through the ring to get to Daniel, disqualifying Star and making her fume. A scuffle broke out, with Vicki Guerrero swiping the belt for Dolph as she helped him out of the arena!

"This is getting beyond a joke." Star groaned as Bad News tore after Dolph and Vicki. After breaking down the door to their locker room, he managed to snatch his Intercontinental Championship back and stormed off in high dudgeon.

–

"Are you HAPPY now that you lost my match for me and got your stupid belt back?" Star snapped as Bad News Barrett hugged his Championship back in their locker room. "As for YOU, I'll see you in the ring next week!" She added, glaring at Daniel Bryan who looked sheepish.

"I didn't mean for you to lose your match." He tried. "Hug it out?"

Bad News laughed as Star looked ready to go for the Grey Goats throat. "Simmer down Lucky, it's all good, and you'll get him next time." He ruffled her hair.

"And the Unholy Quartet will be right behind you, right guys?" Heath Slater turned to Justin Gabriel and Sophia, who both nodded.

"Well...I'll have Kane and AJ, right guys?" Daniel turned to face the other two members of Team Hell No.

"I have a match against my brother. So no." Kane replied bluntly.

"Ruby and I have a tag-team match, so I'm out too. Sorry!" AJ Lee high-fived Ruby.

"Swell." Daniel groaned.

–

Of course, Star could have defeated Daniel Bryan easily, however time had softened her wrath and she remembered that he'd been dethroned. So with a nod and a wink to the rest of the Unholy Quartet, Star allowed Daniel a victory, which restored him a little in the eyes of his fellow Grey Goats and helped his standing within his Clan.

Coming of a loss however made Star feel like she had to make up for it. So she picked her favourite victim and lined him up for a rather nasty prank.

"I'm proud of you Lucky, that was a really good thing you did in the ring tonight." Bad News Barrett hugged her, his Intercontinental Championship firmly around his waist. "If we can keep Daniels standing in his Clan high, then we can keep them on-side. The other Heads of Clan are having a lot of problems with Bray Wyatt, so any power we can give Daniel, the better."

"I did what was best." Star shrugged.

"It wasn't that long ago that you didn't care two figs for Clan Politics, and your only interest was in restoring your Clan. You've grown up so much in the past year or so that I almost don't recognize you sometimes." Bad News stroked her cheek wistfully. "You're all grown up now."

Star went slightly pink, and reached up to kiss her beloved. Her hands traveled down his body as her tongue expertly invaded his mouth, making him moan slightly.

"YOINK!" Star cried, ripping the Intercontinental Title from her boyfriends waist and running off with it!

"I TAKE BACK EVERY NICE THING I SAID ABOUT YOU, BRAT!" Bad News roared as he tore off after her.

Star was faster and nimbler however, and Bad News had taught her too well how to use her strengths. She bolted down corridors, finally losing Bad News, who was furious with her. How DARE the little runt steal HIS Title after all he'd done for her?!

He approached R-Truth, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Daniel Bryan having a conversation. All of them straightened up when they saw the second son of the Barrett Clan approaching, furious.

"Where is she?!" He demanded of the group.

"Who?" Asked Dean innocently.

"LUCKY." Bad News glared at him.

"Haven't seen her." Seth said, sipping his coffee. "How's Sophia doing? Tell her we miss her."

"Yeah, even if she is annoying." Dean chuckled.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." Bad News snarled, before storming off.

Once he was gone, the small crowd dispersed slightly, revealing a very cheeky Star!

"Thanks guys. If you guys promise to behave, you're more than welcome to visit the Barrett Manor and see Sophie some time." Star said by way of thanks.

"KNEW IT!" Suddenly Star spun around. Bad News had caught on!

"Darn it!" Star bolted, Dean, R-Truth and Daniel close behind.

In the ring, Dolph Ziggler and Stardust were having a match. Without warning, Star bolted onto the stage with the Intercontinental Title, with the entourage not far behind. Soon, Luke Harper appeared and the brawl for the Title began.

Bad News had just about had enough of this, and handed out Bullhammers left, right and centre. Finally, it came down to him and his Lucky Star.

He grinned at her, and Star felt her heart sink.

"Alright then Lucky. You want a piece of this?" Bad News held up his Championship. "You. Me. Ladder Match. We'll find out how you stack up against me."

Star felt herself shaking. Was it fear or excitement? "You're on!" She said as clearly and as firmly as possible. Finally, she was going to test herself out against her teacher!

Bad News smirked as she walked back up the ramp and backstage. Then he remembered the OTHER swines who had tried to take his Title.

Hmmm...

–

Stardust awoke to find himself bound tightly and hanging from the ceiling. He looked around. Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose, R-Truth, Luke Harper and Dolph Ziggler were also bound and tied to the ceiling.

Luke looked around. "This room...it's made of Lionswood!" He realized.

"Well done little Grey Goat." Said a cold, ruthless, slimy English voice. From out of the shadows appeared Bad News Barrett!

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his jeans looked very old and were coated in years of blood. Dolph swallowed, correctly surmising that the blood did NOT belong to Bad News.

"Hi Wade, just thought I'd come and see what you wanted for din – never mind, see you later." Star walked into the killing chamber and immediately made a U-turn when she saw what was happening.

"Now gentlemen, I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS!" Bad News grinned.

"You're all going to find out what happens to people who cross the second son of the Barrett Clan!"

To this day, all of the men who were in that room still flinch whenever they hear the words "Bad News"!

* * *

 **Well that was fun. So finally, Star and Bad News are going to have a showdown! Will Star finally conquer her hero, or is Bad News still too strong for his protege? Find out!**


	80. We Will Fight Forever

_She WASN'T little! She wasn't worthless, she wasn't nothing! She was a fighter! She was going to die free or die fighting!_

 _I'll survive. I'll survive, and I won't give them an inch. I won't make them proud, or give them any reason to love me. They wouldn't anyway. I live my life for ME, and no one else._

Star was nervous and excited, even more so then when she had faced the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. She was ready for the fight of her life, she was ready to prove herself against Bad News Barrett.

"Good luck Honey Badger." Heath Slater hugged her as she prepared to go to the ring.

"We believe in you!" Justin Gabriel added.

Sophia said nothing, but carefully put a small red rose into the pocket of Stars coat. The two women shared a brief look that said everything, before Star walked out to the arena.

 _Blood in the streets, the royals fall,  
_ _I will do what I must until I see them crawl,  
_ _Up to me,  
_ _Where they will see,  
_ _I'll be your End of Days._

As usual, she shrugged off her coat and raised her fist to the sky. The fans were excited for this battle between master and student, between two lovers, between the two best of friends.

Star got into the ring, and focused on her chakra paths, feeling her power throughout her body. She looked up above her, where the Intercontinental Championship was hanging, just waiting for her to grasp it and claim it for her own.

Then there was a moment of stillness.

 _God save our queen!_

Bad News Barrett walked out to the stage as "Rebel Son" played. He too shrugged off his coat, raising his fingers to the sky. It was time to really test out what his Lucky Star could do, to see how well he had raised her.

He flexed his muscles, feeling his strength throughout his body as he got into the ring. He too looked up to his Intercontinental Championship, and was determined to keep it.

The bell rang, and the match started.

–

 _Star rolled out of the way as Wade Barrett stomped at her. She leapt to her feet and swept her foot underneath him. He had to jump to avoid it, which gave her the chance to kick him out of the air._

 _Wade landed heavily on his back and Star put her foot on his throat. "I won!" She grinned at him._

–

 _This was over._

 _Star picked up her fallen hero and lifted him up over her shoulders. She went over to the ropes, and threw him over with the Wastelands._

 _Wade suddenly grabbed the top rope on the way down, and used the momentum against Star! She fell, and landed outside the ring._

 _She slammed the ground in fury as the music of the Nexus hit. She had been so close! Wade would never have yelled at her again!_

–

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" Star breathed. "I wouldn't have sealed it if I had known."_

 _"Because I'm an idiot, that's why." Bad News sighed._

 _Star stood up. She ripped away the bandages from her left hand, freeing it._

 _"Well, I guess it's time you paid for your stupidity." She smirked._

 _Bad News felt pride rising in his chest as she clapped her hands together. She was healed. She was finally healed. His little girl was going to be okay._

 _"RAT! TIGER! MONKEY! DRAGON! SNAKE!" Star cried._

 _Shame the same couldn't be said for him._

 _"OW!" Bad News cried, slumping to the mat again. Star lifted him up onto her shoulders, and hit him with the Wastelands._

 _She had finally beaten him. She was now truly free._

–

 _Not defeated yet, Star wrapped her legs around him in a triangle hold, trying to wear him down. He lifted her up and slammed her down, before climbing up the turnbuckle to the second rope. He lined her up for an elbow drop, but she rolled out of the way just in time, and he landed heavily on his elbow. Sensing blood in the water, Star got him up for a pumphandle slam, before heading to the top rope herself for a frog splash._

 _Bad News was just as quick and cunning as she was, and she ended up face-planting on the mat. The pair slowly got to their feet, backs to each other, both of them weaving the deadly hand-signs..._

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

 _Alas for Bad News Barrett, he'd left out the "Dragon" hand-sign! Stars Infinite Paralysis had his meagre Paralysis Slaps beat, and she was about to let him know all about it._

 _Then the gong sounded._

 _Star spun around. The Undertaker was standing on the stage!_

 _"Get out of here!" Star barked angrily at him. She turned around to face Bad News, only to meet a Bullhammer Elbow!_

 _One! Two! Three!_

–

The two linked eyes. Both of them were stronger than they had ever been. Slowly, they began to circle each other, the tension unbearable for the crowd that roared for blood.

The Bareknuckle Brawler.

The Honey Badger Ninja.

Team WadeStar.

It was all Bad News could do to keep his guard up as Star attacked with strong, fast taijutsu. He was used to weathering storms after years of underground fights, and the moment Star let her guard down for a split second he managed to get under her and slam her to the ground. Star had been expecting it, and wore the attack, giving her time to wrap him up in a submission move!

Bad News growled, but he was caught tight. Star was doing everything in her power to wear him down. He had to get back to a vertical base.

Star was anticipating this, and as he got up, she quickly dropped him and rolled away, distance being her strongest asset. Bad News was smart, and followed her, hitting her with his deadly bareknuckle strikes.

Star hit the mat, dazed. Bad News took the opportunity to exit the ring and grab a ladder. The young Honey Badger shook her head, clearing the cobwebs and blinking. Closing one eye, she activated Future Eyes. Right then. Bad News was going to set up the ladder and then try to wear her down some more eh?

She deliberately slumped forward again, keeping her hands out of sight. "Bird, Dragon, Ram, Snake." She muttered, getting ready for Dizzy Punch. As she expected, Bad News came over as she got up, getting ready to stomp her back down when she turned around and slugged him with Dizzy Punch!

Bad News immediately knew what had happened when the punch connected. "Bloody kid!" He growled, desperately trying to keep his feet. Star smirked, and deliberately made her way up the ladder!

"Sorry Wade, looks like I'm WHOA!" Star cried as Bad News flung himself at the ladder, knocking it and Star to the ground! She lay sprawled outside the ring, seriously reconsidering her life choices.

Bad News was still in trouble himself, trying to get his legs to work after that Dizzy Punch. Star meanwhile crawled to her feet, hugging the announce table to keep her steady. Once she got to her feet, she headed back into the ring, under the impression that she had the advantage now that Bad News was off his feet.

She was wrong. Bad News tackled her from his knees, knocking her on her back and wrapping her up in a sleeper hold! Star used all her strength to stand up, but Bad News had his balance back now, and used the vertical base to hit her with a back-breaker. Puffing heavily, Bad News went back to grab the ladder. He couldn't help but notice that Star had used Future Eyes again. He grimaced.

 _So that's how you're going to play Lucky? Alright then!_

Bad News sat down at the bottom of the ladder and refused to move! Star was LIVID! All her Future Eyes could see now was him sitting there waiting for her, and there was nothing she could do about it! None of her attacks were going to budge him, and he'd rendered her favourite Eye Power completely useless!

"FINE then!" Star roared, switching to X-Ray Eyes to check the damage. While she was changing Eye Powers, Bad News quickly rushed her – and hit the Bullhammer Elbow!

He smirked.

"You tried Lucky, and I must say I am very impressed with how much you've improved. But alas, I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS. You're still the same girl I picked up off the street long ago, and nothing will change that."

And with that, Bad News positioned the ladder underneath his Championship, and prepared to claim his victory.

Suddenly...

CRACK!

Paralysis Slaps! While Bad News had been monologing to himself, Star had weaved the deadly hand signs and used the last of her strength to attack!

It cost her all of her energy to finish off Paralysis Slaps, before she finally picked up her hero and slammed him down with the Wastelands.

"You're right, I'm always going to be that girl you found in an alleyway. But alas for YOU Wade, that girl was ALWAYS able to beat you!" Star coughed, slumping to her knees before the large ladder.

It was a tall ladder, and the path to the Intercontinental Championship looked long and difficult. There was nothing for it though, and Star crawled up the first rung of the ladder.

Her body ached and she felt tired, but she couldn't lose now. Not this time, not this match. She hauled herself up to the second rung, and was beginning to feel a glimmer of hope when Bad News started climbing the other side of the ladder!

He too was feeling weak and sore, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Star beat him. He owed it to himself, and he owed it to her to put everything he had into this match.

The race was on, both competitors slowly crawling up the ladder towards their prize. Bad News saw that Star was ahead, and quickly jabbed her in the ribs, making her slide down a bit. Star growled, and returned the favour. The pair were slowly but surely getting to the top of the ladder, where the final showdown would begin!

The crowd was going wild. Backstage, the Corre and the Shield were watching with bated breath, for this match would finally put to rest the question of who the true leader of the Corre was.

"Come on Honey Badger!" Heath and Justin cheered loudly.

"YAY Wade! You can do it cousin!" Sophia whooped, with Ruby clapping behind her.

Beth and Justin got up a "Honey Badger" chant, while Zeke cracked his knuckles nervously.

"C'mon second son! Beat the Misneach!" The Miz and Maryse yelled.

"Go Star! You're the pride of your Clan, you can do this!" Daniel cried.

Finally, the pair made it to the top. Both of them rested one hand on the Intercontinental Title, while using the other hand to slug it out with their foe.

Bad News hit a particularly good shot on Star, leaving her reeling, but she still gripped the Title. Using all of her power, she nearly knocked Bad News off the ladder, the only thing saving him was his grip on the Championship.

Both competitors were tired, and nearly out on their feet. The ladder was unstable, and finally fell with a crash.

Team WadeStar fell to the mat, both of them clutching the Intercontinental Title!

–

 _So this is it, huh?_

 _Yup. That was fun!_

 _It was, huh? I'm so proud of you._

 _If it wasn't for you, I could never have done it. You gave me the whole world, and I can never thank you enough._

 _It wasn't just me. I might have had a home and food, but you gave me love, acceptance and friendship. I'm not alone anymore. Thank you._

 _Two broken children, and look at the picture we make together._

 _I hope we'll always go on, making each other better than the sum of our parts and having fun. Will you, Lucky?_

 _Of course, Wade._

–

Bad News Barrett felt groggy as he sat up, his hands still firmly around the Intercontinental Title. He blinked, and saw Star staring right back at him, her hands also firmly around the Intercontinental Title.

There was silence. No one knew what to think in the face of this apparent draw between the two. Both of them stood up, neither letting go.

Star smiled. Bad News smiled back.

"MINE!" Both Star and Bad News tried to rip the Title from each others hands.

"Oh god." Sophia held her head in her hands.

"One of them has to drop it eventually, right?" Heath tried to look optimistic.

–

It had been a full week since the Ladder Match, and neither member of Team WadeStar had let the Intercontinental Title go for even a second.

"I really hate to think how they've been using the bathroom." Kane said as he and Daniel Bryan watched the pair storm towards the locker room, both of them trying to assert their dominance over the Championship belt.

"It doesn't matter. There's a Battle Royale tonight for that Title, and I'm going to win it!" Daniel grinned.

"If you say so." Kane chuckled.

Daniel was right. The first thing that he, Stardust, Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose, R-Truth and Luke Harper did at the beginning of the Battle Royale was throw both Star and Bad News over the top rope, eliminating both of them!

"If you had just let go of MY Championship this wouldn't have happened, but noooooooo. Now we're both title-less." Bad News sulked as the pair sat outside of the ring, having just been eliminated.

"If SOMEONE had been willing to share, this wouldn't have happened!" Star bit back.

"Brat."

"Git."

The pair looked at each other. They both remembered a time when something like this would have rocked their relationship to their core, threatening their happiness.

"Never mind Lucky, there are bigger fish to fry." Bad News got up, and scooped up his beloved Lucky Star, heading backstage to get cleaned up.

"Put me down Wade! I can WALK!"

"Nope."

"WADE!"

 _We are the bold, united souls.  
_ _We live to win another victory.  
_ _Our sacred scars, show who we are,  
_ _And tell the story of our memories.  
_ _Don't be afraid,  
_ _It's the price we pay,  
_ _The only easy day was yesterday.  
_ _So hear our voice, we have a choice,  
_ _It's time to face it._

 _We are one, we are one, we are one.  
_ _We will stand together.  
_ _Number one, number one.  
_ _The chosen ones.  
_ _We are one, we are one,  
_ _We will fight forever!  
_ _We are one and we won't tire!_


	81. Something's Wrong

CM Punk walked through the sweet night air. It was well past midnight and he should have been in bed, alas he was restless. Young Sophia Rollins had ruined his plans for the Golden Eyes, and there was little chance of getting Seth Rollins to Imprint on him either.

"All I want is to make the world a better place." He lamented. "A world where children aren't affected by drug-fueled violence, or victims of addiction before they're old enough to realize what they're doing. A world not ruled by a magical minority, where everyone is treated with dignity and respect, no matter how much magical power they have!"

Punk sighed, but never stopped to think of his folly. For while the Barrett Clan had a great many political and financial connections, their own law bound them from using them to influence the mortal world. Although the Phenom Clan were the guardians of mortal souls as they passed through to their afterlife, they would never dream of manipulating that process to their own ends, so sacred was their duty to them. The Vipers considered it their honour to keep the laws of the Clans and prevent any meddling, and the Grey Goats saw themselves as the protectors of the mortals. Even the small Misneach Clan was seeing the error of their ways, realizing that allowing mortals such a huge taste of their power was only sowing the seeds of discontent. The Five Great Clans had much power, yes, but many millennia of abusing that power had taught them to leave well enough alone, and if they ever needed reminding, just look at what the Misneach Clan had brought upon themselves.

Indeed, the Clans often celebrated mortals who succeeded through their own strength and determination, and didn't bad an eyelid when it came to serving them. The Undertaker himself was fiercely loyal to the McMahon family as an example, respecting them for their tenacity and determination. The Vipers and the Rhodes family had been friends for decades, and the Barretts always had a helping hand for those mortals who proved that they weren't afraid of hard work and failure.

Alas, the only education on the Clans that Punk had gotten was Ronald Lyncness, a man whose family had been spoiled by the Misneaches. It was a great shame, for if any of the Corre had heard Punks little speech to himself, they would have set him right in an instant, and done what they could to help him live his dream of a drug-free world.

But they only saw a greedy, power-mad dictator determined to gain power, and as you'll see, the actions that Punk took only reinforced this image.

–

"They talk between themselves quite a bit since their Ladder Match, don't they?" Sophia noted as she helped Ruby empty the dishwasher after dinner. Bad News Barrett and Star were sat out by the pool, having a very serious yet touching conversation.

"I think it's brought them closer together in their own silly way." Ruby smiled. "They've fought all their lives, it makes sense that they'd measure how far they've come together in battle."

Sophia looked at the pair, their heads close together, talking softly. So much had changed since that horrid week in London, a week that needn't have been so horrid.

"When I first met her, she was hiding behind Wade, even though she's older than me by a few months." Sophia said.

"How do you know she's older? I thought no one knew when she was born." Ruby asked.

"Apparently her mother can remember quite a bit now that she's sober. It's funny when you think about it, Wade gave Star his birthday because she didn't know when hers was, and it turns out that she was born around that time anyway, and could very well share his birthday after all." Sophia chuckled. She watched as the conversation between the two lovers went south in a hurry, and Bad News found himself shoved into the pool.

"You look wistful." Ruby teased. Sophia hugged her.

"I'm so glad I met you." She muttered into the older womans hair. "If I hadn't, I never would have seen my cousin or Star for who they really are. I'm always going to be a spoiled brat, but you've made me see what a fool I've been."

This touched Ruby deeply, and she kissed her lover tenderly. Alas they were unable to continue their touching scene, as Bad News had started swearing quite loudly at his Lucky Star, who was taunting him mercilessly.

"Those two..." Sophia rolled her eyes. Ruby chuckled, and went to save Star from being drowned by Bad News.

"We should really move out." She said later as Star and Bad News were drying by the fire. Sophia smiled, and cuddled close to the woman she loved.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens to me."

Famous last words.

–

"So, the Corre currently has no titles and we're babysitting a Barrett. Things are sure going swimmingly." Kane pouted as the Corre got ready for their various matches on RAW.

"Oh stop it. We all still have each other." Daniel Bryan opened his arms for a hug.

"Get a room you two." Star snapped as the pair hugged. She leaned into her boyfriends arms. "Who's watching Sophia tonight?"

"That'd be me." AJ Lee stretched. "I'm not doing anything tonight, and there's no way in hell I'm going out to the ring and being seen with the Wyatt family."

"You'll be sorry when we win." Daniel snapped. "By the way Kane did you fill out a GCPWTC58332145 for the match tonight?"

"In triplicate." Kane growled, annoyed.

"The OTHER reason I'm glad I have babysitting duties tonight. Why Punk want to be a part of the Five Great Clans is beyond me, the paperwork is unreasonable." AJ grinned at Sophia.

"You filled in your paperwork to breathe in?" Sophia joked back.

"Currently submitting my paperwork to breathe out."

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to concentrate!" The Miz snapped, focusing on his phone.

"Researching for your match against Dean?" Bad News Barrett walked over to him.

"Yeah. I want to get the Intercontinental Title off his waist." Miz replied, furrowing his brow. "Plus survival would be a bonus. He's going to have the Shield out there with him."

"That's why Lucky and I are coming with you. With Maryse that's four to three." Bad News put a hand on Mizs shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Miz shrugged him off. "As long as Maryse is okay." He mumbled. Maryse smiled weakly at him and rubbed his arm. Bad News nodded, knowing how Miz felt. His eyes flicked over to Star, who was throwing air-punches at Justin Gabriel, who was feigning injury, making Beth Phoenix laugh. Heath Slater was head-banging with Ezekiel Jackson to some god-awful country/heavy metal fusion that sounded awful.

 _I should feel okay. I should feel fine. But something feels wrong. I feel unsafe._

 _Keep your wits BNB, we don't want anyone in this room to get hurt. Lucky would be devastated._

Bad News walked to the locker room door and opened it, sticking his head out and scanning the area for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

"You okay Wade?" Star walked behind him.

"X-Ray Eyes." Bad News pointed. "I want a full perimetre scan."

"What are we, the police?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky." Was the warning tone. Star frowned. Bad News was on edge. Star gripped his hand and activated X-Ray Eyes.

She scanned the entire area twice, paying attention to any dark corners or stacks of crates. She stepped out of the locker room and had a quick look around the corridor.

"All clear Sarge." She joked. Bad News glared at her. "It's fine Wade, really. Chill out."

"Sophia, I'm thinking maybe you and AJ should stay with the Shield tonight." Bad News walked back into the locker room.

"You what mate?" Sophia blinked.

"You trying to stack the odds against me?!" Miz got up and stood toe-to-toe with Bad News, furious.

"No, I'm trying to protect my cousin. A member of OUR Clan, in case you've forgotten." Bad News growled, ready for a fight.

"Of course. The Corre is nothing more than a glorified Barrett Club." Kane muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Bad News was fully riled up now.

"Face it Barrett, most of the members of this group come from YOUR CLAN." Kane got up, also ready for a fight. "There's four of you, plus the pseudo-Barrett in the Misneach. Meanwhile there's three mortals, two Vipers, one Grey Goat and ME, one Phenom!"

"Easy!" Alicia Fox got up from her book. AJ stood up too, and Daniel stood beside her.

"Guys, can we save it for the next pay-per-view?" Star rolled her eyes. "In fact, let's save it until we're finished with the Nexus. Then we'll have a big battle royale and have a bit of fun."

"I'm down with that!" Daniel agreed readily. Everyone in the room sat down except Bad News, who was still tetchy.

"Wade, outside." Star pulled him outside by the hand. When the door closed behind them, she started. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I feel like we're in danger. Something feels wrong." Bad News shifted uncomfortably. Star hugged him.

"Getting everyone off-side is just going to put us in more danger. You need to chill." She looked up at him. "We're a team, remember?"

"I know." Bad News sighed. He put his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

 _Something is wrong. Something is very wrong._

 _And I don't think I can fix it._

–

"And it's the buzzards, the buzzards who fly high in the air, who will lead the Grey Goats to their salvation, they are the ones who will clean the earth when the Grey Goats have destroyed all that is bad and wrong in this world!" Bray Wyatt preached from the centre of the ring.

"If they don't destroy themselves first." Kane laughed, earning a filthy look from Daniel Bryan, who stood on the apron.

"We are a Clan hardened by battle! We live by the words of my beautiful Sister Abigail, who watches over her flock of goats and protects us with her teachings. AND SHE TOLD ME, she whispered gently to me, that the Clan was going the wrong way. THAT WE NEED STRENGTH, and not lean on the hands of the Clans that would destroy us, that would destroy us JUST LIKE THE MISNEACHES! SISTER ABIGAIL SPOKE TO ME!" Bray cried.

"Please kill me now." Daniel groaned. "Look, Abigail was a great figure in our Clan history, but if you think for one second-,"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER NAME!" Bray roared. Luke Harper stood behind him, cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"I'm over this." Kane had had enough. He marched towards Bray and slammed him with a clothesline.

Meanwhile, Sophia was sitting with AJ Lee, alone in the locker room.

"Bray Wyatt sure talks a lot. Reminds me of Punk." Sophia chuckled. "And doesn't HE give sermons!"

"I hear he calls his house the "Sanctuary", is it true?" AJ just had to ask.

"Yup." Sophia grinned. "He's a regular Evangelist."

AJ laughed. There was a knock on the locker room door, and AJ went to get it.

Now, it had been agreed that while the Nexus was still at large, a certain knock and a pass-code was required to get into the Corre locker room. AJ completely forgot about this, and it was Sophia and Ruby who paid the price.

AJ fell as she was slammed in the head with a shovel. Sophia got to her feet as Skip Sheffield and Michael Tarver walked in and leered at her.

"You're coming with us." Sheffield grinned.

One punch from Tarver knocked Sophia out clean. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Now to get Ruby." He said.

Luck was with them at that moment, for Ruby walked in! There was no time for her to see what had happened, because Sheffield knocked her out the moment she appeared.

"Punk will be pleased. Now he can conduct his experiment." Tarver grinned.

They left. All that was left in the Corre locker room was AJ Lee, out cold on the floor.

* * *

 **I REALLY want to end this chapter "And then Bad News and Star saved them and destroyed the Nexus, and they all lived happily ever after" but unfortunately, that's not how the story goes. I don't want to write the next few chapters, while it's not as bad as the whole Wade/Star breakup was, it's still sad and I don't want to write it at all.**

 **Hope you are all having a great week, and MOAR WADE BARRETT FICS!**


	82. Stronger Than You

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
_ _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
_ _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
_ _Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of!_

 _Well I am even more than the two of them!  
_ _Everything they care about is what I am.  
_ _I am their fury, I am their patience,  
_ _I am a conversation...  
_ _I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of,  
_ _Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove..._

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _\- Estelle "Stronger Than You" from Steven Universe_

 _Who am I? These memories..._

 _You're not who you used to be anymore._

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm an Imprint. Sophias Imprint to be more precise._

 _I don't understand. I feel like these memories are all my own, but they can't be, they're all different._

 _Like I said, you're not who you used to be anymore. You are now more than the sum of your parts, and I will help you._

–

CM Punk watched as the woman in front of him got up. She had changed, he noticed. Her formerly auburn hair now had streaks of dark brown through it, and one of her eyes was now gray instead of blue.

She looked at the Nexus, who stood around her. Then she noticed the other bed.

There lay Sophia Rollins, dead.

Grief overcame the woman, who ran to the bedside and sobbed. Sophia was dead. Tears ran down the womans face, but even though there was grief, the woman could feel no sense of loss.

"Never mind Ruby. You're one of us now." David Otunga said. "Lord knows you could never go back to the Corre, they'd destroy you as a leech."

The womans eyes widened. She felt her chest, and realized what had happened. The Nexus had taken Sophias heart and transplanted it into Ruby. Now, the woman realized who she was.

"My name is not Ruby." The woman straightened. In her mind, she called to the Imprint, and the Imprint responded.

She opened her eyes. Her Golden Eyes.

Punk stiffened.

"Listen to me," He said. "If you join us, you can be great. You can be the God of your own Clan! OUR Clan!" He tried.

"You killed her. You killed both of them to create me." The woman frowned at him.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Michael Tarver asked.

"I AM NOT RUBY!" The woman snarled. "My name is Rubia, thank you."

"Rubia?"

No one knew who had spoken, but the question hung on the air as the woman, Rubia, scowled at them all, standing up straight again. She knew who she was now. Not Ruby, not Sophia, but something more.

"So even if you had gotten Sophia to Imprint on you, or even Seth, the whole transplant would have been a bad idea anyway." Otunga shook his head. "You would have been taken over by the other personality."

Rubia laughed. A takeover? Is that what Otunga thought this was?

"Every decision you have made, every plan you've executed, it's all been for nothing. You've ruined us all, and we were fools to ever follow Punk." Otunga continued, quietly seething. "I'm out. I'm done."

"GET BACK HERE!" Punk roared, but Otunga wasn't listening. He ripped off his Nexus armband and stormed out.

"I think I'll be leaving too now." Rubia smirked.

"No you don't – ARGH!" Punk tried to stop her, but she flung him aside with ease. The rest of the Nexus stood frozen, terrified of this new person.

"Ta ta now!" Rubia left, walking confidently out of the room, through the Sanctuary and out into the night.

–

Randy Orton sat at a long semi-circle table, wearing his traditional Viper attire. In front of him was a small crowd, all of them Vipers, where he knew Alicia Fox was sitting with R-Truth, both of them in stony silence.

In front of the crowd, in the spotlight, stood AJ Lee, looking ashamed, scared and defiant.

In the middle of the long table sat Walter, the Head of Clan Viper.

"AJ." He said solemnly. "You are charged with negligence resulting in the capture of a Barrett and their mortal. This has hurt relations between our Clans, which has always been strong. The Barretts are our forefathers, and this is unacceptable."

Randy watched a AJ flinched.

"You were also in charge of the peace negotiations between the second son of the Phenom Clan and their forefathers, the Head of Clan Grey Goat. Under your watch, the Head of Clan Grey Goat was displaced by the Wyatt family, and peace is still a pipe dream for these two Clans." Walter narrowed his eyes at AJ. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Peace between the Grey Goats and the Phenoms is impossible, and I believe I was set up to fail with THAT task." AJ said defiantly. "As for what happened to the Barrett brat, that was a simple oversight."

"An oversight that has resulted in a nest of leeches getting their hands on a Barrett Imprint." Walter growled. "A nest of leeches that already has a pair of Misneach Eyes!"

"Anyone could have made that mistake!" AJ tried.

"There was a secret knock combination and a pass code was required before anyone could access the Corre locker room." Randy finally stood up. "I am not a member of the Corre, therefore do not know the combination, but I know that one was put in place by the leader of the Corre, Star."

"I thought Bad News was the leader of the Corre?" R-Truth whispered to Alicia.

"No one knows." Alicia shrugged.

"And you completely ignored this process, allowing two leeches to attack you." Randy continued. "Whether you forgot or not, the fact is that a member of the Viper Council did not follow the processes established to keep the Clansmen who are working for the WWE safe and as a result a member of the Barrett Clan was kidnapped and possibly has been killed for her kekkei genkai."

"I'm sorry!" AJ protested.

"Sorry won't bring back Sophias life if she's been killed." Walter stood up. "You have failed too many times for a member of our Council, an establishment of our strongest, smartest and wisest. This is unacceptable."

"Walter please, give me another chance." AJ begged.

"You've had too many chances. You have failed this Council, you have failed yourself, and you have failed your Clan." Walter said with an air of finality. "Bring the seal."

"NO!" AJ screamed as she was grabbed by three Viper soldiers. Another Viper held a piece of sticky paper in his hands. It was covered in ancient script, created by the Irish Misneaches and perfected by the Barretts.

"Please! Walter! I beg you, don't kick me out of my Clan!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as two of the soldiers lifted her shirt to expose her back. The Viper carefully placed the paper on her back, rubbing it down and making sure every millimetre was attached to her.

AJ screamed in agony as her demon was locked away. After a minute, the paper was removed from her back, now emptied of its contents. The script was now permanently etched onto AJs skin, forever sealing her demon away. Unlike the perfect power of Sealing Eyes however, the Excommunication Seal still allowed a little power through, and AJ could still hear her demon, but she was locked away from its power for good.

"As of now," Walter said, his voice tinged with regret and sadness. "You are no longer a member of Clan Viper. You have twenty-four hours to disappear or be condemned as a leech."

AJ sobbed loudly as she was led away into exile.

"And on a happier note," Walter cleared up quickly. "We would like to announce that Alicia Fox is now officially a member of this Council!"

Alicia blushed heavily as everyone applauded. She stood up and walked to take the place that had once belonged to AJ, next to Randy.

"Told you so." Randy muttered to her.

–

The young man hanging from the ceiling screamed in agony, before Bad News Barrett cut the power again. The young man gasped for breath, tears running down his cheeks. Then Bad News turned the power back on again and the pain continued.

Bad News however could not find joy in what was usually his favourite past-time. He was worried about his cousin, even though Star had copied Ghost Eyes again (leading to a nice big blood stain on the carpet) and been told by Treelo that neither Sophia nor Ruby had been seen in the Clanlands. That meant they were both still alive at least, right?

Bad News wasn't sure.

"Hey Wade, get the information out of this guy yet?" Star walked into the killing chamber, carrying a couple of water bottles and a plate of biscuits. "You're getting paid some good money for him to tell you where he stashed the bonds."

"I know. I'm just distracted." Bad News switched off the power, giving his victim a reprieve as he ate one of the biscuits. "Hmm. Buckwheat honey?" He asked.

"Yup." Star grinned. "Why don't I just Truth Eyes the guy and get it over with? You get paid and you don't have to worry about not killing him."

The victim looked horrified. He hadn't realized his captor had a Misneach at his disposal!

"Yeah, okay. Just find out where the bonds are stashed and text them to my client." Bad News handed Star his phone. He continued to munch on the biscuits and drank some water as Star got the information required and sent it away.

Then she saw the text message.

"WADE! Heath and Justin got David Otunga, and they're going to bring him here for us!" She cried.

"Good! Let's go Lucky!" Bad News quickly exited the room, with Star close behind. Unfortunately, Star accidentally stepped on the power switch as she left, turning the power back on and leaving their victim to fry.

* * *

 ***points to shiki94* Her fault I'm into Steven Universe, I accept no responsibility whatsoever. That being said, I love Garnet, and given that Sophia was always going to have her kekkei genkai stolen, I figured it was nicer to make a fusion instead of having Sophia die.**

 **I feel kinda sucky begging for reads and reviews, but reviews ARE nice...please?**


	83. Nexus Against Us

David Otunga coughed, trying to get his breath back on the floor of the Barrett Manor. He'd been quite harshly dragged there by Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, both of whom were worried about the fourth member of the Unholy Quartet.

"Nicely done you blokes." Bad News Barrett said approvingly. Heath and Justin grinned at each other.

"Seems the mortals are useful after all." Randy Orton scowled, sitting on the arm of the couch. Star gave him a filthy look.

"I just want to know what happened to my wife." Seth Rollins growled, eyeing off Otunga in a way that made the ex-2IC of the Nexus very nervous.

The entire Corre, Randy Orton, John Cena (who had been out to lunch with Randy, we won't call it a date...nudge, nudge, wink, wink) and the Shield were sat in the Barrett Manor, ready to grill Otunga for information. To make it worse for Otunga, Bad News was still wearing his favourite killing jeans, that had some new blood on them to join the old.

"Those jeans are disgusting." Beth Phoenix wrinkled her nose at them.

"Now, we're going to find out what happened to my cousin." Bad News ignored her. "Where is Sophia?"

"Dead." Otunga spat. "Two nights ago."

The reaction was swift and brutal. Seth and Bad News rushed at Otunga, both of them landing blows before being pulled back by Roman Reigns and Kane.

Star meanwhile was deep in thought. Two nights ago. But she'd only spoken to Treelo this morning, and Sophia wasn't at the Clanlands?

"What did you do to her?!" Seth roared, struggling against Roman. Sophia had been his wife. He had cared about her.

"Easy Seth. Those fuckwits will get theirs." Roman snarled at Otunga, who flinched. "We'll get revenge for our Sophie."

"Sophia!" Star piped up.

"We transplanted her heart into Ruby...or Rubia as she's calling herself now." Otunga wiped his bloodied face.

Dean Ambrose twitched, blinked, and then walked out of the building. Seth calmed down somewhat, while Bad News stood fuming at himself for not protecting his cousin more.

"She can't be dead." Star mused. "Because Treelo said she isn't at the Clanlands. All Clanners go to the Clanlands when they die, no exceptions."

"Maybe because her kekkei genkai was stolen?" Alicia Fox suggested.

"Can't be. Treelo had her eyes stolen too, remember? And she's very happy at the Clanlands although I don't approve of her and Hubberd." Star frowned. "I mean, he's forty years her senior!"

"Sophia is definitely dead. Her body is currently rotting in the Sanctuary." Otunga said. Bad News made to fly at him again, but Kane held him back.

"How dare you? How DARE you!" He growled.

"It doesn't make sense." Star said to herself. "Where IS Sophia?"

–

Rubia had taken her...their...things with her from the Sanctuary and found herself an out-of-the-way motel to hide in.

She looked at her hands. She wasn't Ruby, she wasn't Sophia. She was Rubia, the product of their love, and it made her so happy that the two lovers would never be parted again that she had to do SOMETHING.

She took the motel room keys, shoved them into her pocket, then bolted from the room. She ran to the nearest park, which was empty at midnight, and started doing cartwheels and running laps.

Nothing could get rid of the happy energy, at least, not enough for her to sleep. She lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. The only niggling sadness was the thought that her...their friends would now consider her a leech and be after her.

She sat up. How could she be a part of the Unholy Quartet now? It sucked.

"So. Rubia." Said a familiar voice.

Rubia froze. Dean Ambrose sat next to her, looking through her.

"That's why Sophia isn't at the Clanlands. She's not dead, she's just fused." Dean said, more to himself than anything. "Just like you won't find Jon Moxley there either."

"So I'm like you." Rubia said. "Jon Moxley fused with his demon to create you, and Ruby and Sophia are fused to create me."

"Pretty much." Dean sighed. "It's an ugly way to do it though."

"I don't know, I'm pretty happy to be me right now. Ruby and Sophia will be together forever!" And Rubia hugged herself, happy.

"They were always going to be. Just like Jon and his demon were always going to be." Dean sounded gloomy.

"You're like a constant downer, huh?" Rubia teased. Dean looked at her. That was something Sophia liked to tease him about. "I have all of her memories, and Rubys too."

"I know." Dean shrugged.

Rubia looked up at the stars again.

"Can you explain it to them? That even though I'm not Sophia or Ruby anymore...I am?" She asked.

"I don't think they'll buy it." Dean admitted. "You should run."

"But Seth...and Roman...and Star...and Wade..." Rubia pleaded.

"They might understand, but the rest of the Corre won't. Especially not the Vipers. They kicked AJ out of the Clan because of what happened." Dean told her.

"They put the Excommunication Seal on her? Poor AJ." Rubia sighed. "I remember the times that happened in the Barrett Clan. It's not pleasant."

"They'll put the seal on you too, and get rid of you." Dean warned. "I'm telling you, you need to run."

Rubia sighed.

"I probably will run, but I need to see everyone first. I need to at least try." Rubia told him.

"Your funeral chicka. Anyway, I gotta go, Renee will be worried." Dean sighed, and got up. Rubia took one final look at the stars, before heading back to her motel, finally feeling tired.

–

Star gently stroked the head that sat in her lap, her beloved Bad News Barrett still furious with himself for letting Sophia get caught.

"A FUSION, Ambrose says. What a rort." Bad News muttered.

"Which is why Sophia isn't in the Clanlands. She's not dead. She and Ruby are one now." Star couldn't help but smile, wondering what it'd be like to be fused with her beloved Wade.

Then she remembered that he's English, and immediately didn't like the idea.

"What are we going to do with the fusion then?" Bad News asked. "The others have already condemned Rubia as a leech, she won't survive if they have their way."

"She's immortal now. Nothing can hurt her. As long as she doesn't overuse the Golden Eyes, she'll live a good long life." Star rubbed behind one of his ears, making Bad News moan slightly and swat her away.

"Unless they use the Excommunication Seal on her." He pointed out.

"I won't let them." Star decided.

"Not even you can take on the entire Corre." Bad News rolled over and smiled up at her. "Although it'd be funny to see you try."

"Git." Star traced the outline of his face with her fingers, finishing by gently pinching his chin. "I'd have you, and you'd just go Silver Eyes and finish them."

"Nope." Bad News teased. "I have much better control over my kekkei genkai, and I won't waste it on trifles."

"Thanks!" Star poked her tongue out at him. She leaned back into the couch and resumed stroking his hair. "So, Otunga stormed out of the Nexus. If what he says is true, we might be able to finally get rid of them for good."

"I almost don't want to." Bad News admitted. "Nexus was our idea, and we did so well when we ran it."

Star didn't say anything. She felt a twinge of guilt for her part in Bad News losing the Nexus. She had still been so scared and weak and inexperienced, and it had contributed to her beloved Wades downfall.

"You okay Lucky?" Bad News looked up at her as she absentmindedly entwined her fingers in his hair.

"Just thinking about what I used to be. A stuttering baby who could barely defend herself." Star gazed at the ceiling.

Bad News sat up. "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened with the Nexus." He told her. "My arrogance was the fault."

Star smiled at him. "Okay."

"We started the Nexus." Bad News hugged her. "And we will finish the Nexus."

–

Rubia made it into the arena with no problems, and decided her best bet was to go straight to the Shield locker room. Hopefully Dean Ambrose had spoken to Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns and things would be okay.

"Rubia!" Seth cried as she walked in, giving her a hug. "Wow, you really are a fusion. You look great!"

"Thanks Seth." Rubia smiled.

"Simply glowing." Roman gave her a one-armed hug. "We're just glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Dean." Rubia shot Dean a grateful look. He shrugged.

"You might not be Sophia anymore, but you are our Sophia still." He said. Renee Young looked at him, confused.

"And we always did like Ruby." Seth grinned. "You two make a cute couple."

Rubia felt all warm and fuzzy. Her friends still loved her.

"Now, we need to discuss business." Roman sat down, and he motioned for the others to do the same. "The Corre are after you. They see you as a leech and they won't be happy until you're gone."

"Have you tried to explain it to them?" Rubia asked hopefully.

"Star and Bad News understand, but the rest of the Corre don't want to hear it, especially Alicia Fox. Randy Orton is firmly in her ear and you know what he's like." Dean said bitterly. Once upon a time, Alicia and Jon Moxley had been best friends. After he fused into Dean Ambrose however, Randy had done everything in his power to make sure the fusion was isolated.

"It's causing a rift in the Corre, which is bad because the Nexus are still out there." Seth said, looking wistfully at Rubia.

"I want to talk to them. I need to at least see Star and Wade again." Rubia insisted. "They protect me...us...them...Ruby and Sophia..."

"We'll take you out to the ring after the Nexus vs Corre match." Roman promised. "But after that, we insist that you disappear. We'll find you a nice place somewhere that you can settle in."

"Somewhere where I can be of use and help the community, I hope." Rubia smiled, but there was a hint of defeat in her voice. She was being sent away.

"We'll visit you as much as we can, but it's important to keep you hidden from the Clans. We'll find a nice village for you somewhere, where your new powers can help them." Seth rubbed her arm. "We're sorry."

"It's not your fault. To be honest, I really don't feel like there's anything to be sorry for. Ruby and Sophia are happy and safe, and now I'm here." Rubia hugged him. "Thank you boys for everything."

The Shield stood in a circle, arms around each other.

–

The Nexus vs Corre match had turned into chaos. In the middle of it all was Star and Bad News Barrett, taking on CM Punk.

The Nexus was in tatters. The Straight-Edge Society were strewn on the ground at ringside, knocked out cold by Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel. Husky Harris and Michael MicGuillicutty were begging Daniel Bryan and Kane for mercy. Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield did their best to handle Alicia Fox, but her newfound status on the Viper Council made the Viperess uncontrollable.

"It's over Punk. You're defeated, and your last ham-fisted attempt to get a kekkei genkai failed miserably." Star stood over Punk, who was trying to get up.

"It's not over, as long as I have the Nexus." Punk growled.

"Well, you don't have me anymore. I'm sick and tired of constantly getting beat down, so I'm leaving!" Sheffield had finally had a gutful, and he threw his Nexus armband at Alicia.

"FINE! I don't need you!" Punk snapped.

Slowly, Luke Gallows and Serena came to. "We are DONE Punk. We thought you were going to make our lives better, but you've just turned us into punching bags!" Serena screeched as she and Gallows left as well.

"I DID make your lives better! You were NOTHING without me! NOTHING!" Punk screamed back.

Star smirked at Bad News, who grinned back. Sure enough, the Nexus was imploding, as each of the members walked out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!" Punk roared. Bad News remembered when he had yelled those same words as the Nexus left him to deal with John Cena.

"How does it feel Punk?" He asked as Punk looked devastated at the stage, the Nexus gone forever. "You took the Nexus from me, all my hard work, and now it's all gone."

"This isn't over! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Punk screamed desperately. Bad News shook his head, before beckoning to the rest of the Corre.

"Remember when you kicked me out of the Nexus?" Bad News sneered. "Remember what you did?"

Punk looked up and around him. He was surrounded.

"Remember how you ordered Otunga to try and take Luckys eyes?" Bad News circled Punk, no longer the leader of the Nexus, the Nexus no longer existing. "Remember how you beat us down, and sent us out of the steel cage bruised and broken?"

Punk swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Oh won't vengeance be sweet?" Star grinned.

And it was.

–

Rubia sat at the airport with the rest of the Unholy Quartet, the Shield and Bad News Barrett. She was flying to a remote village near Mexico, where life was hard and they could use any help they could get.

"You're really going to be able to help people, just like you love." Star smiled. She slipped her hand into her honey jar, and promptly was unable to get it out again. "Wade?"

Bad News groaned as everyone chuckled.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Rubia looked around. "We had a lot of fun."

"We did. Who are we going to get to help us tease Team Hell No?" Heath Slater chuckled.

"We're going to miss you too Rubia." Justin Gabriel gave her a hug.

Seth Rollins didn't say anything, he just watched Rubia protectively.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to come back to the Clans. You're a Barrett, no matter what anyone says." Bad News piped up.

"Yeah, and then you can come back and hang out with us again! Especially as our last mission was a huge success!" Dean Ambrose said happily, before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"I thought you were paid to aid the Nexus?" Star raised an eyebrow as Bad News finally got her hand free.

"That was a cover. Our true mission was always an infiltration mission. It was one of my tests before I take over the Phenom Clan." Roman Reigns explained. "I would never turn on my Clan, and I could never bear leeches!"

"Explains a bit." Justin looked at Heath, and the pair chuckled.

"It's time to board." Seth said quietly. The group fell silent.

Finally, the last hugs were given, and quiet good-byes were said. Rubia kissed both Bad News and Seth tenderly, two men who she cared about deeply.

"This isn't good-bye, one day I'll come back, and we can be a family again." Rubia waved as she walked away.

The group that was left behind waved back, hearts heavy and eyes full.

Sophia and Ruby were together, and they were safe.

–

"Don't cry." CM Punk approached a woman in a park, the night enveloping them. "What's the matter?"

"I've been exiled from my Clan!" AJ Lee sobbed.

"Come with me, and you needn't cry again." Punk promised her.

Neither of them were seen in the WWE again.

* * *

 **The Nexus is FINALLY defeated! YAY! Although this means the story is nearly done. One more story arc and we're done. I always get excited towards the end of a story, so I apologise for any drop in quality.**

 **Please review, and as always, more Wade Barrett fics!**


	84. Romeo and Juliet

Outside the hotel building, a fierce blizzard raged. Inside however, was fun and merriment, at least for most people. If your name was John Cena, you probably weren't in the mood for revelry.

He watched forlornly as the group enjoyed themselves, dancing to music, eating snacks and generally having a good time. The Miz and Maryse were in a darkened corner passionately making out, Ezekiel Jackson was chatting to Randy Orton, Alicia Fox was dancing with Kane, Daniel Bryan was trying to dance with the Bella Twins, Emma and Adam Rose were pulling out the old 70's disco moves, while Heath Slater and Beth Phoenix were singing loudly, making Justin Gabriel seriously reconsider his life choices. Even old Bad News Barrett was having fun, dancing with Star as her eyes sparkled happily. Bad News couldn't dance to save his life, completely butchering "Closer to Free" by BoDeans, before Star stood on his feet and they danced to "When I See You Smile" by Bad English.

It was nauseating. Worst of all, they were singing along while gazing into each others eyes, making John want to punch Bad News as hard as humanly possible.

" _When I see you smile, I can face the world.  
_ _Oh, ohhhh.  
_ _You know I can do anything.  
_ _When I see you smile, I see a ray of light.  
_ _Oh, ohhhh.  
_ _I see it shining right through the rain.  
_ _When I see you smile.  
_ _Baby, when I see you smile at me."_

"Hey man. You look happy." Randy walked over as Zeke joined Heath and Beth making as much noise as humanly possible.

"Hmph." Was Johns cold reply.

"It sucks, but you're the one who dumped her, remember?" Randy said as the beat of the music picked up again with the Hoodoo Gurus "Come Anytime".

"Thanks." John replied sarcastically.

Soon, everyone was tired out, and they retreated to the big open fire. The Undertaker joined them, sitting rigidly by the fire with Kane, who was roasting chestnuts (read: setting them on fire). Daniel shared a bean bag with the Bellas, Miz and Maryse taking the other one. The Corre desperately tried to squeeze on to one couch, while Star sat with Bad News in the big comfy chair, snuggled into his lap. Randy grinned at John, patting the arm of the big chair he was sitting on. John shrugged, and went and sat with his friend. Alicia spread herself out on the floor in front of the fire, poking Kane.

John tried desperately not to look at Star, but he couldn't help it. It annoyed him no end to see her warm and snug under a blanket with Bad News, burying her head into his chest and looking so happy she could die. It irked him that he had his arms around her, holding her firmly, kissing her forehead and resting his face in her short hair. His hand stroking her face. His eyes verging on silver as he forgot everything except her. Her hand resting peacefully on his chest. Her eyes fluttering closed, a small smile plastered on her face...

"So, who wants to watch the game tonight?" Heath asked, squashed between Zeke and Justin.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel nodded.

"I'm happy with whatever." Star sighed contentedly, making John feel violent.

"Football it is then!" Randy picked up the remote control to the television that sat above the fireplace.

"GRIDIRON." Emma, Adam, Bad News and Star corrected him.

"Are we really going to do this?" John groaned. Randy chuckled and poked him.

"FOOTBALL is played with a ROUND ball and no hands." Bad News insisted.

"FOOTBALL is played on an OVAL, thank you!" Star and Emma fought back.

"FOOTBALL is -,"

Just then, the power went out as the blizzard outside got worse.

"So no telly then?" Adam piped up.

The only light came from the fire. Kane smiled.

"So beautiful. So dangerous..." He was about to stick his hand in the flames, but was stopped quickly by his older brother, who scowled at him. "I feel another murder attempt coming on..." Kane muttered under his breath.

"It IS kinda cozy and peaceful here, isn't it?" Justin held Beths hand, smiling at her.

"So romantic." John spat, feeling vindictive.

"Maybe someone should tell a story. That would be perfect." Miz suggested. "A romance perhaps?"

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" Heath joked.

Every Clansman scowled at that suggestion.

"Shakespeare," Alicia said. "Was the worst of the worst leeches."

"Even worse than Nexus?" Beth inquired.

"Much, much worse. He not only stole a Misneach wand, a Barrett heart, the skin of a Grey Goat, the demon from a Viper and a few of the Phenoms creatures of the night, but he also stole our stories." Daniel told her. "And butchered them."

"None more so than Romeo and Juliet." Adam sighed. "The story of the war between the Misneaches and the Barretts."

"A Misneach wand?" Beth looked confused.

"Misneaches have only had their Eye Powers for two hundred years. The Clan is the second-oldest, right after the Grey Goat Clan." Star explained.

"The Vipers are the youngest, and they branched out from the Barretts. That's why the Viper demon is so similar to the Barrett Imprint. The Misneaches, the Barretts and the Grey Goats are what are called the Foundation Clans." Alicia said, stealing a chestnut from Kane. "The Vipers evolved from the Barretts and the Phenoms evolved from the Grey Goats."

"And interestingly enough, the Australian Misneaches evolved from the Irish Misneaches. It's a shame the Irish Misneaches are no longer with us." Emma said sadly.

"There were once hundreds of Clans, all of them spawning from one of the Great Five, but nearly all of them have died out or been reabsorbed back into the Great Five now. They certainly don't have any of our power." Bad News added, his thumb gently stroking Stars cheek. John pictured himself snapping that thumb and every other finger and toe belonging to Bad News.

"Are we going to tell the story or not?!" Kane grumbled, irritated that he'd lost a chestnut.

"Sure. Would be interesting to hear the REAL story behind Romeo and Juliet." Heath grinned.

"Very well." Everyone jumped as the Undertaker spoke. "I will tell the story..."

–

 **Starring:**

 **Juliet – Star  
** **Romeo – Bad News Barrett  
** **Count Paris – John Cena  
** **Mercutio – Heath Slater  
** **Benvolio – Justin Gabriel  
** **Friar Lawrence – Ezekiel Jackson  
** **Rosaline – Alicia Fox  
** **Prince Escalus – Randy Orton  
** **Wally the Grey Goat – Daniel Bryan  
** **The Prince of the Underworld – Kane**

Juliet was thrilled. Count Paris had proposed, and she had accepted, so her father was throwing a magnificent ball in their honour.

"I'm so happy!" She said as her friends Mercutio and Benvolio sat with her in the garden. "Count Paris is a good man, and I'm glad he's going to be mine!"

"Even though he's a lowly mortal like us?" Benvolio had to tease.

"He may be mortal, but he is good, fair and strong." Juliet flicked her hair at her friend. She held her wand in her hand, and wagged it warningly.

"Easy with the wand!" Mercutio warned. Too late. Suddenly Benvolio sprouted celery out of his ears!

"I'M SO SORRY!" Juliet cried, rushing to fix the problem.

Meanwhile, in the bushes watching, were Romeo, Prince Escalus, Wally and Rosaline.

"We can't let this marriage happen. The Misneaches are too strong, and they'll wipe us Barretts off the map if we're not careful." Romeo frowned.

"That's why I'm going to step in." Escalus told him. "I'll make Juliet fall in love with me, and when I marry her, the Misneach Clan will belong to the Vipers!"

"I doubt she'll let that happen. She's very strong-minded." Rosaline warned.

"Besides, you'll have to worry about the Barretts trying to climb back to power through you after you marry Romeo." Wally smirked.

"Silence Grey Goat, we're only putting up with you because you're under protection from the Prince of the Underworld." Escalus warned.

"And you're scared of the Phenoms." Wally teased.

"Not as scared as we are of the Misneaches. They're too powerful." Romeo looked back at Juliet, who now had broccoli growing out of Mercutios nose. She wasn't the most beautiful creature on the planet, but she was alluring none-the-less.

"So at the ball tonight, Romeo will kidnap Juliet and bring her to me. By the time her father realizes what happened, she and I will be married, and a blow will be struck to the Misneaches!" Escalus grinned.

That night was the ball. Juliet tried to flirt with her new fiancee, but he was far too moral and upstanding for trifles like flirting.

"You're so uptight my dear." Juliet teased as they watched people dancing.

"You are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes upon, you are charming, witty and smart. You shouldn't lower yourself to mere flirting my love." Count Paris replied.

"But it's fun!" Juliet pouted.

Paris smiled fondly at her, and patted her fair head. Juliet groaned – she did hate to be patronized!

"I'm going to get some air. Excuse me." She bowed to her fiancee before heading to the balcony. The air was cool and crisp, and had a good effect upon the young Misneach. She looked out over the Lionswood forest, and was content.

"Hello there young miss."

"BARRETT!" Juliet hissed. Romeo had climbed up a nearby tree and jumped behind her!

"You're coming with me young Misneach, whether you like it or not." Romeo leered. He made to grab her, but Juliet was too smart.

" _Protego_!" She waved her wand, and an invisible wall erected itself between her and her attacker!

"Bugger." Romeo folded his arms.

"I'm too strong for YOU, little Barrett, now run along now before I have you and your Clan wiped off the map for good." Juliet giggled at him, which was funny as he towered over her.

Enraged, the Barrett tried to rush at her again, but he couldn't get through her shield. "I WILL have you, you little wretch!" He growled.

Suddenly, Juliet snapped.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" She roared with fury. " _Incendio_!"

Suddenly Romeo felt his coat burning. He quickly threw it off, where it hit the curtains between them and the ballroom, setting them alight.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed. Juliet turned white.

"Ooops..." She scratched her head as the flames grew hotter and bigger.

"No time for that!" Romeo grabbed her and pulled her down the nearest tree with him! Juliet struggled, but it was no use. The flames leapt from the balcony to the trees, and more than once the pair were nearly burned to a crisp.

" _Aguamenti_!" Juliet tried to stop the flames, but she wasn't powerful enough yet. A flaming branch came crashing down on her, and she would have been killed if not for Romeo.

"I won't let anything hurt you, you minx. You beautiful minx." He muttered.

"NO!" She cried. Being saved by a BARRETT?!

Worse, the flames didn't affect him! He shoved the branch rudely aside and sat by Juliet, who was safe.

"It's okay now, my Juliet. You're safe." He whispered.

"Whose Juliet?" Juliet snapped. Then she saw his eyes. "Oh GROSS! You've gone and Imprinted! Oh blow!" She moaned.

She sulked all the way back to the castle.

Next day, she discussed the matter with Count Paris, who was furious at the Barrett and ordered him hanged immediately.

"But why though? Keep him alive in a dungeon and Juliet is immortal." Benvolio pointed out.

"And have the Barretts on my case? The Vipers are furious, he was supposed to marry Rosaline." Paris fumed. "And now he's put his hands on my Juliet."

"Don't worry my darling, I have a plan to make sure he's dead by morning." Juliet grinned.

That day, she went and visited the Phenoms, specifically the Prince of the Underworld. He owed her a few favours, and it was time to pay up.

"I need a fast-acting poison." She said immediately. The Prince got up from his painting and sighed.

"What for?" He growled.

"Never mind, you owe me Phenom, now pay up!" Juliet ordered.

"Very well. But be careful, curses don't discriminate." The Prince warned her.

"Thanks! That's a gorgeous painting by the way." Juliet noted.

"It's a picture of my mother burning to death." The Prince told her.

Juliet left.

That night, she summoned Romeo to her chambers under the pretext of returning his love. As she poured the toast, she carefully slipped some of the poison into his drink!

"To your health, my beautiful Juliet!" Romeo smiled, giving her a small kiss before taking a drink. He set down his goblet, and looked at her so wistfully that she almost regretted killing him.

Then he was dead. Juliet grinned.

"Thank goodness for that!" She took a swig of wine. "Oh...bugger, that was his goblet..." She realized, before dropping dead too.

–

"And so the Vipers were able to destroy the Misneaches, and they all lived happily ever after." The Undertaker finished.

"HAPPILY EVER AFTER?!" Adam Rose, Emma and Star roared.

The mortals meanwhile all were pale and looked shocked. THAT was the real story of Romeo and Juliet?!

"Guys, it was two hundred years ago!" Daniel Bryan tried to calm everyone.

"Says YOU. What the hell were the Grey Goats doing, besides sucking up?" Bad News Barrett fired.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me!"

"You know, I really don't understand why Punk wanted a part of this." Justin Gabriel looked on as a small war broke out between the Clans.

"You gotta admit, it's entertaining to watch." Heath Slater popped some popcorn in his mouth. He then noticed. "Hey, the power's back! Who wants to watch "The Walking Dead" tonight?"

"The Walking Dead," Randy Orton snarled. "Is another one of those stories that you filthy mortals stole from us."

"And we don't want to hear about it. Goodnight!" Ezekiel Jackson led Heath, Justin and Beth Phoenix to their rooms.

"We'd better get to bed too." Bad News decided, rather than risk another fight. Slowly, everyone excused themselves until it was just Randy and John Cena left.

"So," Randy pulled John into his lap. "How about another story?"

John gulped.

* * *

 **Not sure whether I should feel sorry for John Cena or not...**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Easter and that the Easter Beagle gave you lots of chocolate!**


	85. King of the Ring

"Why can't I compete in the King of the Ring Tournament?!" Star wailed.

"Because you're a GIRL and Kings are men." Heath Slater pointed out.

"I could be Queen of the Ring!" Star pouted. "It's sexist and it's not fair!"

"But King of the Ring sounds so much better." Bad News Barrett laughed. He looked at Stars downcast eyes and pouty lips and sighed. "But you'll be Queen of the Ring anyway when I win the tourney!"

"Yeah right! I'm going to win that Tournament and Beth with be Queen of the Ring!" Justin grinned.

Beth Phoenix smiled at him.

"Get bent Air-head." Heath fired.

"Better than Air-Guitar-head!"

"C'mon Lucky, let's go get you some honey." Bad News led Star out of the locker room.

"You two are BOTH out of your minds. I will be the King of the Ring and anyone who stands in my way will REST IN PEACE!" Kane thundered.

"Gimmick Infringement!" The Undertaker quickly poked his head in the door before disappearing.

"Next time I kill him it will be permanent!" Kane muttered under his breath.

"You guys have no idea. I will be King of the Ring, and I will be restored as Head of Clan Grey Goat, the oldest of the Clans!" Daniel Bryan piped up.

The whole locker room laughed.

"YOU?" Alicia Fox giggled. "You're just a little Grey Goat, what will YOU be able to do?"

"A lot! Especially with Randy Orton behind me!" Daniel fired back. Since AJ Lee had been exiled, Randy Orton had been forced to join Team Hell No, much to the amusement of his new boyfriend, John Cena.

"Uh..." Randy tried to make himself small.

"Right?" Daniel pressured him.

"Randy's gonna be in MY corner thank you!" Kane snapped.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!

"Please kill me. Please kill me. Please kill me." Randy muttered under his breath. John put an arm around him and tried not to laugh.

–

The first match was Kane vs Heath Slater.

"You'll be in my corner, right? If you keep him worried with X-Ray Eyes, it should be fine, right?" Heath begged Star as they walked out to the arena.

"Of course." Star smiled sweetly.

Heath walked out to the ring where Kane was waiting. The second son of the Phenom Clan quickly overwhelmed the mere mortal, and Heath was finished within ten minutes.

"Oh well." Heath sighed, kissing his King of the Ring dream good-bye.

Unbeknownst to him, Star was smirking.

The second match was R-Truth vs Daniel Bryan. Daniel should have easily overcome R-Truth, mostly because Little Jimmy was upset over the death of a character in a video game and was distracting him, but R-Truth managed to roll Daniel up for a win, making the ex-Head of Clan Grey Goat furious.

The third match was Bad News Barrett vs Stardust. For the benefit of those of you who are fond of Stardust, I'll just say that there could have been a lot worse things to happen to him.

The fourth match was Neville vs Justin Gabriel. Justin did his best, but Neville was too fast and too strong – which was fair enough, as he was also from the Barrett Clan.

Star looked at the draw. The next matches were Kane vs Neville and R-Truth vs Bad News Barrett. The King of the Ring Tournament was going to be held at a special pay-per-view, so there was time to prepare.

Meanwhile, Heath and Justin were not impressed. They had a sneaking suspicion that Star might have actually worked against them to get them out of the Tournament early, and to clear the path for her beloved Bad News.

"Oh please!" Star laughed at the suggestion. "I have my hands full trying to get a number one contenders match for the Womens Championship. I'm filthy Natalya has it."

"But that would be good for you pair. Bad News would be King, and you'd be the Womens Champion." Justin pointed out.

"Conspiracy nut-jobs." Star chuckled as she walked off.

–

In the end, R-Truth wasn't that much of a threat, thanks to Star scaring the referee with X-Ray Eyes, allowing Bad News Barrett to thumb R-Truth in the eyes and hit the Bullhammer Elbow.

"Too easy." Bad News bragged as he sat with Star in the locker room, having a brief break before his match against Neville.

"Everything is going to plan." Star smirked up at him. "I wish I was competing though. It'd be fun."

"Yes, well, remember what happened last time you stepped in the ring with me." Bad News stretched, keeping himself warm.

"That's right, I belted you all over the ring." Star teased.

"Not the way I remember it. I seem to remember you on your back a fair bit." Bad News flicked her nose.

"OW! WADE!" Star snapped.

Soon, it was time for Bad News to face Neville. Star was confident that her beloved Wade would win for her. They walked out to the ring together as "We Are One" played. Star stood at ringside, while Bad News sized up Neville.

Neville was an interesting case. While The Miz, Maryse and Seth Rollins were all members of various Barrett Clan Branch Families, Neville was actually a member of the Main Household, and the second cousin of Bad News.

"Hello second son." Neville taunted. "Whatever your name is."

Bad News ignored him. The bell rang and Bad News immediately jumped out of the ring and hid behind Star.

"Charming." Star scowled at him.

She shoved him back into the ring and he locked up with Neville, forcing him into the corner, beating him down. Neville managed to get some distance between him and his cousin, and quickly flipped him down to the mat, following up with a drop kick.

"The forgotten second son. Has to screw a Misneach just to get people to notice him." Neville smirked, kicking Bad News in the shoulder. He kicked Bad News in the leg as the bigger man struggled to get to his feet, and tried to bounce off the ropes to gain momentum.

Bad News was smart, and quickly knocked Neville out of the ring. While the referee was distracted, Star quickly weaved the signs for Dizzy Punch, leaving Neville completely unable to use his feet!

Bad News rolled out of the ring and slammed Neville to the floor, before slamming his ribs into the ring apron. He got Neville back into the ring and went for the pin, but Neville kicked out. He tried to escape, but Bad News followed, hanging up on the top rope before kicking him in the ribs.

Another pin attempt, another kick out. Bad News knew Dizzy Punch would be wearing off soon, and he had to get as much offense in as he could. He bounced Neville off the ropes and onto his knee, trying to pin him again.

But Neville wouldn't stay down! Star watched as Bad News kept up the attack. She scanned Neville with X-Ray Eyes. His ribs were busted, and Star let Bad News know.

Bad News tried bouncing Neville off the top rope again, but this time Neville escaped. He started attacking Bad News with kicks to the thighs, trying to get the bigger man off balance.

Suddenly, he threw Bad News from the ring! Star quickly ran to her beloveds side.

"Need Copy Eyes yet?" She asked.

"No, and you know you shouldn't be copying Healing Eyes anyway." Bad News grumbled. Suddenly Neville hit the pair with a moonsault! Bad News threw himself over Star, protecting her from most of the damage.

The combatants made it back into the ring, and Neville hit a flying dropkick from the top rope.

"You are nothing second son. You are unloved, you are alone, and you mean NOTHING." Neville hissed, attacking the second son of the Barrett Clan and pinning him!

Bad News almost believed him. Then he saw Star.

He wasn't just the second son. He was Bad News Barrett, and he belonged to Star.

He kicked out. Neville tried to attack, but Bad News caught him with the Winds of Change! He followed up with Wastelands, but Neville still kicked out.

So Bad News prepared for a Bullhammer. It missed, and Neville tried for a Red Arrow. Then he saw Star with X-Ray Eyes.

"Get out of it you Misneach brat!" He barked at her, before going for the Red Arrow. Alas he'd taken too long, Bad News rolled out of the way and connected with the Bullhammer!

One! Two! Three!

Bad News was KING! Star leapt over the top rope in one bound, right into the arms her her beloved Bad News. She was Queen!

She looked over at Neville as Bad News put her down. "Eh. Whatever." Bad News shrugged, before heading to his new throne. Star grinned, and hit Neville with her own Wastelands.

Pettiness is Stars middle name (actually, it's Mildred after her grandmother, but eh).

Meanwhile, Bad News was crowned.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order for the new King of the Ring!" Jerry Lawler handed Bad News his crown and scepter. "Bad News Barrett!"

"Finally, there is a man in WWE with enough class and elegance to call himself the King!" Bad News immediately let his new title go straight to his head. "And mark my words, I will be ruling with an iron fist, and a Bullhammer – GIVE THAT BACK YOU BRAT!"

Star had snuck up to the throne, and swiped the crown clean of the head of Bad News!

"Mine now!" She poked her tongue out at him.

"GIVE THAT BACK OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER JAR OF HONEY AGAIN!" Bad News roared. He tore after her, chasing her around the throne, down the ramp, around the ring and back again.

Finally he caught her. He sat on her heavily and took his crown back.

"Actually, I think I like this throne better." He smirked as Star tried to get herself free. "Although you needn't worry, I did get you a crown of your own."

"You did?" Star stopped struggling.

"I did." Bad News smiled at her. Jerry brought out another crown. "For you, my love."

Star was FURIOUS. The crown was beautiful yes, but all the jewels on it were arranged to spell out the word "BRAT"!

To this day, she still hasn't forgiven him.

* * *

 **So Bad News is now King of the Ring, and Star is his Queen! But is the end of their schemes? Find out!**

 **In other news, I finally have a new job! I don't have to put up with the evil that has plagued me for the past 12 months any longer! BOOM!**


	86. The Royal Rumble

"The King has decreed that there will be no country or rap music played when he is in the arena." Heath Slater looked disgusted at the latest Royal Decree from King Barrett.

"He's let that crown go to his head, and that Misneach isn't helping." Kane shook his head. "It's like a complete role reversal – instead of Star causing trouble and Bad News egging her on, it's Bad News going out of control and Star egging him on."

"Did you see the decree where all honey in the WWE was to go through "Her Majesty" first?" Alicia Fox piped up. "Talk about an abuse of power!"

Just then, Queen Star and King Barrett walked past.

"I think we need a new decree – anyone who disses the Royal Couple will face severe consequences." Star frowned, having overheard the conversation.

"Of course Lucky." Bad News replied.

They walked off, arm in arm.

"Well great." Heath glared after them.

–

"Of course they're abusing their power. They did it with Nexus and you know about leopards and their spots." Natalya complained about the Royal Couple to Tyson Kidd. "I don't know how they're allowed to get away with it."

"Probably all that Clan stuff. Apparently Bad News is a pretty big deal in his Clan." Tyson replied. "But you're right, it stinks."

"Doth mine ears deceive me?" Queen Star walked over. "Am I hearing complaints against the Royal Couple after the last Royal Decree?"

"Oh get lost, "Your Majesty"." Natalya snapped. "We're in America, and we have this thing called Freedom of Speech."

"That might be the case, but you're still in defiance of a Royal Decree made by my beloved King Wade. I guess I'll see YOU in the ring tonight!" Star smirked at the Womens Champion before strutting off.

"Are you kidding me?! She can't do that!" Natalya cried.

Actually, she could, and poor Natalya found herself on the wrong side of the ring later that night on Smackdown. Turns out since Natalya is Canadian and Canada is still part of the Commonwealth, Natalya has to follow what the ruling Monarchy says.

"I hate technicalities." Natalya muttered under her breath as the bell rang. Within the minute, Star had been disqualified for beating Natalya to a pulp in one of the corners.

"Excuse me?!" Bad News jumped into the ring. "THAT is Queen Lucky Star, and she does NOT get disqualified!"

"Hey, rules are rules, and if Her Majesty doesn't want to follow them -," Mike Chioda started, but was cut off by a Royal Bullhammer.

"Now, bring me another referee and let the match restart!" Bad News roared as Mike was pulled from the ring and John Cone took his place.

Alas, after five minutes, the two women were counted out after Star slammed Natalya on the steps and then hit the Wastelands through the announce table.

"Why was my Queen counted out?!" Bad News roared at John.

"It's...it's the rules, Sire!" John tried.

Another Royal Bullhammer, and this time Charles Robinson ran out to take his spot.

Charles wasn't dumb. It took 36 seconds for Star to be declared the winner.

"Good!" Bad News applauded as Star bowed.

Then he hit Charles with another Royal Bullhammer.

–

"Are you okay Nattie?" Tyson Kidd asked as Natalya sat in the trainers room, getting medical attention.

"Do I look okay?!" Natalya snapped. "It can't get any worse than this."

Suddenly, Bailey, Sasha Banks and Mickie James were all brought in, each of them sporting a black eye.

"Bloody Queen Star, more like Queen Bitch!" Mickie grumbled.

"What happened?" Natalya asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"She got her stupid boyfriend to decree a Divas Fatal Four-Way for the Number One Contenders spot for your Womens Championship. It seems even though he can't give her a Title shot outright, he CAN give her a Number One Contender match – and as many as she likes!" Bailey whined. "It's not fair!"

"Well sulking isn't going to fix it." Sasha frowned.

Natalya groaned. "And you three are her opponents?"

"Yup." Was the reply.

Natalya buried her face in her hands. Of course it would be. Star wouldn't be stupid enough to include any Clansman in the match that might beat her.

"And so in a show of strength, she beat you guys up?" Natalya asked.

"No." Mickie sighed. "This was Fox after the decree was made – she's furious."

–

Of course, Queen Star won easily at the Royal Rumble. The moment the bell rang, she went for Infinite Paralysis coupled with X-Ray Eyes. The only difficult part was deciding who was going to get the Wastelands and the pin.

In the end, Star went for Mickie James, as she was already in the middle of the ring. She headed backstage, where King Barrett was waiting.

"So, you ready to put our plan into action?" She asked, sitting next to him as he laced up his boots.

"Absolutely." Bad News smirked. "Good to see you got that match over quickly."

"I try." Star grinned back.

They carefully watched the Royal Rumble together, until it was time for Bad News to go.

"Remember the plan." Star said as he walked out.

He winked at her before heading out, number 27. He headed straight for the Head of Clan Grey Goat, Bray Wyatt, and eliminated him.

"That's for Daniel you spud!" He yelled. He then went after Roman Reigns, and eliminated him too. Finally, he went after Kane and Dean Ambrose, who figured out what the wily second son of the Barrett Clan was up to!

"Trying to get rid of all of us Clansmen first? Nice try!" Kane hissed, nearly sending the King over the top rope. Bad News managed to hang on, and slipped back under the bottom rope. Kane had to be eliminated at all costs, because like Roman and the Undertaker, Kane was a Phenom and would be too powerful come Wrestlemania.

Cesaro was number 28. Not being of the Clans, Cesaro had no idea what the Kings plan was, all he could see is that he was gaining ground on Kane and Dean. So, in his ignorance, Cesaro eliminated Dean!

"Damn it!" Dean roared. He knew what Bad News had in mind, win the Royal Rumble by getting rid of the Clansmen first. Bad News smirked. Dean didn't know the half of it.

He continued to pound down on Kane, who was proving very difficult to handle. Making it harder was his friend Big Show coming in at number 29. Bad News hissed. All the Clansmen had to be eliminated. That was the plan.

Rusev, Bad News, Cesaro, Jack Swagger and Ryback all stood waiting for the Big Show to enter. The moment he entered the ring, they swarmed him, Bad News keeping one eye out for Kane. Big Show was too strong however, and threw them all to the mat with one swing of his giant paws.

Bad News rolled out of the way. Bloody hell, this wasn't going to plan at all! He went back to Kane, but Big Show again grabbed him and tried to eliminate him. Bad News barely held on. Kane and Big Show were dominating, throwing the smaller men around with ease. Ryback was eliminated. Jack Swagger was eliminated. Bad News growled, he was running out of mortals.

Kane began attacking Cesaro, and Bad News tried to get up. He saw the damage being done however, and figured it was wiser staying down.

The countdown started. Bad News prayed it wasn't another Clansman.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The crowd chanted. The buzzer went off. For a split second, there was silence.

" _We walk alone,_

 _In the unknown,_

 _We live to win another victory..."_

Bad News nearly howled with laughter. Lucky Star! The 30th combatant in the Royal Rumble was his Lucky Star!

Kane went pale. It was still January. His powers were no where near their peak, and he was a sitting duck. He knew that the only reason his brother had defeated Star at Wrestlemania is because the Misneach had not been at her full strength after her betrayal at the hands of the Barrett.

Star slid into the ring, and walked slowly towards Kane, grinning.

"You're toast Phenom." She clapped her hands together. Kane rushed her before she could weave her hand signs, but Star was too fast. She dodged, and hit Kane with Dizzy Punch!

Kane was furious, but he couldn't stay upright. Together, Bad News and Star eliminated the Big Red Monster.

Now to get rid of Big Show. Big Show might have been mortal, but he was still quite powerful and extremely heavy.

Star looked at Bad News, and nodded. The priority was to get rid of Big Show.

Bad News held up his hand as if to high-five his girlfriend. Star rested her hand against it. Bad News knew that he'd need Stars powerful chakra if he was going to make a dent in Big Show.

"RAT! TIGER! MONKEY! SNAKE!" The pair cried, weaving the hand-signs together! While Star attacked Big Show from behind, Bad News took the behemoth head-on.

Big Show wobbled dangerously. Bad News nodded to Star. Together, they both rushed at the Big Show, all three of them flying over the top rope.

"YOU MORONS!" Big Show roared. "I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

Bad News and Star grinned at each other, before holding hands and walking back to their locker room.

Big Show shook his head. Why weren't they more upset? Star he could maybe understand, she already had the Number One Contenders spot for the Womens Championship but King Barrett..he almost seemed like this was the plan all along.

* * *

 **Three chapters to go! I'm not sure how quickly I'll finish them, I'll admit I'm sorta dragging my feet a little bit.**


	87. Return of the Night FireFlower

Rusev might have won the Royal Rumble, but he wasn't very bright. King Barrett was furious when he found out that he lost his Number One Contendership to Randy Orton at Fastlane.

"Look on the bright side Wade, John Cena and Randy Orton are going to destroy each other, no matter how much they've been screwing each other recently." Star pointed out.

"They're what now?" Bad News looked shocked as Star put her coins into the machine, and a drink spat out.

"John and Randy have been dating since the Nexus dissolved." Star rolled her eyes as the pair walked back to their locker room.

"Why am I always the last to know about these things?" Bad News grumbled.

Watching them from a safe distance were Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

"They're up to something. I can feel it." Justin glared at the door. "And I KNOW Honey Badger rigged the King of the Ring Tournament somehow!"

"We can't prove it, so forget it." Zeke led them to catering, where Randy Orton was holding hands with John Cena. "Get a room you two."

"Make us." Randy sassed. John went slightly pink. "You guys ready for the Hall of Fame tonight?"

"Sure are. I hear there's going to be a fountain." Heath said excitedly.

"That's right. A fountain with blue honey I heard." Randy grinned.

John, Zeke, Heath and Justin turned deathly white.

"B...b...blue honey?" Justin looked terrified at Heath.

"Th-th-there's...th-there's only one honey in the world that's blue." Heath stammered in fear.

"What on earth is the matter with you lot?" Randy looked annoyed.

"Randy, remember a while ago when Star was accused of stealing honey?" John asked him.

"That Night FireFlower crap?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you KNOW how much we went through to keep her from eating it?" Heath squeaked. "If there's going to be Night FireFlower Honey in that fountain, you can bet your bottom dollar that Star will try and steal it!"

"Could be hilarious." Randy mused. John smacked him, horrified.

"We can NOT let Star get at that fountain. The Hall of Fame ceremony is one of the most important nights in this company. If she ruins it..." John almost looked scary.

"We won't let her." Justin assured John. "We'll work together and keep her away from that fountain!"

"I hope you're right." Zeke rubbed his chin.

–

"Alright troops." John Cena stood in front of the group, who were all dressed to the nines ready for the Hall of Fame. "Beth, Alicia, your role?"

"If Star goes to the bathroom, we go with her." Beth Phoenix and Alicia Fox recited.

"Heath, Justin?" John turned to Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel.

"Keep Star amused during the after party and before the ceremony starts. Keep her away from the fountain." Heath said.

"Kane? Daniel?"

"Stay near the fountain and make sure it's not interfered with." Daniel Bryan and Kane groaned, wondering how on earth they'd gotten roped into this.

"Miz and Maryse?"

"If Star goes for the fountain, distract everyone until she can be dealt with." Maryse rolled her eyes as Miz shook his head.

"And Zeke, Randy and I are going to be backup in case something goes wrong." John pointed to himself, Randy Orton and Ezekiel Jackson, who also looked unimpressed.

"When did keeping Star under control become a full-scale operation?" Zeke grumbled. "What do you think Bad News is going to be doing?!"

"We can NOT rely on Bad News to keep Star under control." John chided him. "If anything, he's probably going to be whispering in her ear and encouraging her to get into trouble. Especially now that they're royalty and can get away with murder."

"I don't know why they have to put HONEY in the fountain of all things." Daniel shook his head.

"A show of wealth. That Night FireFlower Honey is currently retailing for three million dollars a jar." Miz explained. "A whole fountain full would set you back at least ten million or more."

"But honey would clog up the fountain, wouldn't it?" Alicia pointed out.

"Not Night FireFlower Honey." Heath said. "That stuff has a similar consistency to melted chocolate. Has a hint of a chocolaty flavour to it too come to think of it."

"Along with a hint of bubblegum and chili. Sounds gross, but it works." Justin added. "Star made us try some one time."

"The point is, if Star gets it into her head to steal it, we could be looking at big trouble." John hastily pulled their attention back to the plan. "So stick to the plan, and hopefully we'll have a good night."

John grinned at them, before taking Randy by the hand and heading out to the limo. Everyone else groaned.

–

"MAKE WAY FOR KING BARRETT AND QUEEN STAR!" The herald yelled as King Barrett and Queen Star emerged from their limo. Bad News was wearing an expensive Armani suit with his royal cloak and crown, while Star was wearing a gorgeous blue Christian Dior gown littered with sapphires and her crown.

"I don't like wearing dresses, but boy is it fun to get dressed up to the nines sometimes." Star smiled as she waved with a gloved hand to the fans.

"You look gorgeous Lucky." Bad News beamed down at her. Arm-in-arm, they took their time strolling down the red carpet, making the other Divas and Superstars annoyed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. How on earth did she afford that dress?!" Beth Phoenix looked horrified at Star.

"I don't want to know, because it's probably illegal." Justin Gabriel replied. He was right. Bad News had killed two drug mules who had a decent sized bounty on their heads, then sold the drugs they had in their possession for highly inflated prices in order to afford a dress for his Lucky Star.

What a role-model.

Justin and Heath Slater tailed the pair, making sure to keep an eye on Star. Suddenly, a reporter cornered Heath!

"So, how do you and Mr. Gabriel plan to get back the Tag Team Titles?" The reporter asked.

"We don't have time!" Justin hissed, but Heath was flattered that a reporter was talking to him and immediately began rattling off answers.

Meanwhile, Kane and Daniel Bryan stood with the Bella twins in front of the fountain.

"Why do we have to stay here? I want to mingle." Brie complained.

"We have to keep Star away from the fountain." Daniel said plainly.

"Well, this is boring, so we're gonna ditch. Later." Nikki rolled her eyes, and escorted her sister away.

"Wait – oh bother that Misneach!" Daniel stomped his feet as the Bellas walked off. "Why do WE have to guard the stupid fountain?"

"Apparently now that we're in a team with Randy we have to do what he says." Kane groaned.

Daniel was NOT impressed.

Bad News and Star entered the room and sure enough, Star noticed the fountain. Her tongue ran over her lips, and she looked back up at Bad News.

"Where are Slater and Gabriel, they were supposed to distract her!" Kane hissed.

John Cena was busy talking to Kevin Nash when he too noticed that the two men had failed to keep an eye on Star.

"Anyway, it was lovely talking to you, have a fantastic night!" John grabbed Randy Orton, cutting Nash off mid-sentence. He dragged Randy over to where Star was standing with Bad News, chatting away between themselves.

"Hi Star. Bad News." John glowered at Bad News.

"Orton. Cena." Bad News did NOT look impressed.

"Hi John!" Star hugged John and ignored Randy, making Bad News scowl. "You look great!"

"Thanks Star. You look amazing." John told her, trying to stand between her and the fountain, which was spewing the gorgeous blue honey.

"She always does." Bad News put an arm around Star, who hugged him, completely oblivious to the by-play. Randy raised an eyebrow at John.

Soon, it was time for everyone to forward in to the arena for the ceremony. Star and Bad News sat three rows back in the centre, the perfect seats. Behind them was John and Randy. In front of them was Heath, his wife, Justin, Beth and Alicia Fox. Towards the end of the row was Kane and Daniel, and on the other side in the same row as John and Randy was the Miz and Maryse.

John grinned. Star was surrounded and there was no way she could get away from her seat without someone tailing her and keeping her away from that fountain! The only downside was, now he had a full view of Bad News and Star together, and they made sure that everyone knew that they were an item.

John tried to control his twitching as the ceremony started, but it was difficult. Star was resting her hand just above the knee of Bad News, her hand dangerously close to his inner thigh. His arm was firmly around her shoulders, and they were cuddled up closely.

Randy saw that John was seething, and tried to calm his boyfriend by leaving a small kiss on his ear. That only made it worse.

As everyone stood up to applaud the third inductee of the night, Star made to go to the ladies room. John noticed right away, and texted Alicia and Beth.

"GET HER!"

Alicia looked at her phone and groaned.

"The Honey Badger is on the move." She muttered to Beth. The pair excused themselves and headed towards the bathroom, hot on Stars tail. To their surprise, Star actually DID need to go to the toilet. You see, when Star was a slave as a child, a fair bit of damage was done to her excretory system (Ronald Lyncness was a sick, sick man. We are all grateful he's dead now. Thanks Wade), meaning that Star usually needs to toilet more often than a normal person. Thanks to Bad News and her mothers Healing Eyes most of the damage was fixed, but unfortunately Star will always have toileting problems.

Which Alicia and Beth found out the hard way. The stench from Stars cubicle filled the room quickly, nearly choking out the two unfortunate women.

Star quickly returned to her seat, not wanting to miss anything. Five minutes later, Beth and Alicia finally escaped the toilet, right in the middle of a speech, annoying quite a few people and earning them filthy looks from the McMahon family.

John groaned.

Otherwise, the ceremony was a huge success. Afterwards, Bad News and Star spent a lot of time mingling. Unfortunately while a lot of Stars social phobia was gone, it still took a lot of energy for her to go out in public, especially at fancy functions (given that fancy functions for her once meant certain torture and rape, it's perfectly understandable). Bad News was fully aware of this, and made sure that the pair headed off early so that Star would enjoy the night while not being exhausted.

"Thanks Wade." She smiled up at him as they collected their things from the bag room. "I've had a really fun time tonight."

"Me too." Bad News smiled back. They were alone in the entrance hall where the fountain was.

Star let herself be hugged. Nothing in the world was better than a Wade Barrett hug, unless he was trying to murder you in which case they probably weren't the best. She reached up and touched his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

Of course, while this was happening, John Cena had discovered that Star had slipped through there fingers!

"She's in the hall!" Kane told him as the group convened.

"Save the fountain!" John cried.

Everyone raised their eyebrows as the group bolted out of the ballroom. They saw Bad News and Star looking at the fountain, and panicked.

Bad News turned around and saw the pack bolting towards them. "SHIT!" He cried, pulling Star away just in time.

The group crashed. Honey went everywhere, narrowly missing Star and Bad News.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Vince McMahon stormed out to the fountain, purple with rage. "EXPLAIN!"

John was bright red, and nearly everyone was glaring at him.

"We were trying to stop Star from stealing the Night FireFlower Honey in the fountain." Heath Slater finally spoke up.

Star looked confused.

"Bloody hell!" Bad News groaned. "That ISN'T Night FireFlower Honey."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"It's sage honey coloured blue and watered down." Star informed them. "Can't you smell the difference?"

–

 **Suit Hire:** $100,000

 **Replacing ruined suit:** $500,000

 **Repairing broken fountain:** $1 million

 **Making Mr. McMahon look like an idiot and ruining the Hall of Fame Ceremony:** Priceless.

* * *

 **This WAS going to be an earlier chapter and involve Ruby and John getting jealous of Star and Bad News respectively, but I think this works fine as it is.**

 **Hope you're all well. It's fun going to work and knowing that they can't really do anything because I'm leaving in three weeks!**


	88. We Won't Tire!

"I have TWO matches tonight?!" Randy Orton cried in fury.

"Not quite. You and I are at ringside for Daniels match against Wyatt. Then later on you have your match with Cena, and I'm referee for my brother vs Roman Reigns for control of the Clan." Kane corrected him.

"But first, the Money In The Bank Ladder Match." The Miz grimaced. After Fastlane, King Barrett had decreed that there would be a Money In The Bank Match at Wrestlemania, and of course he had qualified. The other competitors were Miz, R-Truth, Dean Ambrose, Stardust, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder.

After the MITB match, Star was taking on Natalya for the Womens Championship. Then it was Daniel Bryan and Bray Wyatt, followed by the Undertaker vs Roman Reigns and finally John Cena vs Randy Orton vs Rusev.

The Wrestlemania card was stacked. Bad News and Star were in their own locker room, going over last-minute plans and getting ready for the biggest night of the year.

"You've got a big night ahead of you Lucky. Looking forward to it?" Bad News asked as he pulled on his boots.

"You bet. THIS time everything is going to go to plan." Star smirked at him, tying on her headband. "Mainly because this time I'm not stupid enough to take on the Undertaker."

"You'd beat him this time though, no question about it." Bad News smiled at her. "I wonder if Roman will be Head of Clan Phenom by the end of the night."

"I'm in two minds about that. He and I get along okay, but as the new Head of Clan he might want to stake his claim early and take out threats to his Clan – and there's no bigger threat to the Phenoms than us." Star sat next to him.

"I wouldn't worry. Radaxian village is starting to shape up pretty well, and it'd take a lot of dumb luck for the Phenoms to launch a successful attack." Bad News reassured her. He stroked her hair. Star closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Everything was okay when she was with her Wade.

"Time to get going." She said. Bad News nodded, and the pair headed out to the arena as 'We Are One" played.

The moment all of the competitors were in the ring, the bell rang and the fight was on! Dean Ambrose went straight for Bad News, who he quickly threw out of the ring. Bad News grumbled, and angrily picked up a ladder. He slammed Dean with it, before R-Truth flew over the top rope and took them both out.

Star groaned. Bad News picked himself up, only for Stardust to then jump down and take out the three men outside the ring!

"C'mon Wade, you gotta hold up this end of the bargain or we're doomed!" She muttered to herself. Miz and Zack Ryder were duking it out in the ring. Star cheekily flashed X-Ray Eyes at Miz, who flinched, allowing Zack to hit him with a clothesline. _I love me._ Star smirked.

She watched as Luke Harper threw Dolph Ziggler out of the ring, again taking Bad News down. "WADE YOU NUMPTY GET UP!" Star roared in fury.

"Bite me!" Was the reply.

Luke could feel it, and he too threw himself out of the ring into the fray below.

"This is nuts." Star rolled her eyes.

Dean climbed a ladder, also ready for a high-flying move of his own. Star had to act!

"OI! DEANO!" She yelled. He gave her a quick glace, but that was enough for him to flash X-Ray Eyes at him. He too flinched, allowing Bad News to shake him off the ladder, sending him flying into the pack! Bad News quickly rushed for a ladder to throw into the ring, and try to climb it. R-Truth recovered first, and followed Bad News into the ring, but Bad News was too irate. He kicked R-Truth into the turnbuckle, and went up the ladder himself!

The pack that had formed below were starting to get up, but all of them had seen Star. All of them had eye-contact with her, and they were all frozen, scared of her using her powers or worse, scared of accidentally hitting her and feeling the wrath of the Silver Eyes.

Suddenly a great booing rose from the crowd. Bad News had swiped the Money In The Bank briefcase! Star grinned at the now furious pack, before rolling into the ring to celebrate with her beloved.

"Part one down." Bad News hugged her. "Now it's your turn."

Star nodded as the rest of the competitors left, all of them seething. It wasn't fair! Bad News had Star on his side, plus his stupid Imprint! There had been no chance!

Star stood in the ring as "End Of Days" played, waiting for Natalya. Bad News sat next to the commentary team, holding his new briefcase.

Natalya slowly walked to the ring. She knew her days as the Womens Champion were over. Star would make sure of that. She got into the ring, and stared down the Number One Contender.

Bad News smirked. The bell rang, and the pair locked up. Natalya quickly shoved Star to the mat and got some distance between her and her opponent. Star smirked. Natalya was scared of her ninjutsu, and rightly so. Still, there was no way Natalya was going to win unless she came over and tried to attack.

Unless...

Natalya rolled out of the ring! Star looked incredulously at her. She was going to get herself counted out? Or disqualified?

Star knew she had to end it quickly before Natalya found a loophole. She tore after the Champion, slamming her down onto the ramp before dragging her back to the ring. Natalya tried a thumb to the eyes, but the referee was in the wrong place and didn't see it.

Star growled, her one strength temporarily disabled. Natalya threw herself at the Misneach, hammering her with blows. Star threw her off, and tried to regain her composure. Natalya saw her chance, and tried to escape again. This time, Star flew over the top rope and took her opponent out that way!

She pulled Natalya back into the ring, too close to the ten-count for her liking. She tried to pin Natalya, who kicked out.

Star sucked in a breath. She had to stay focused. Their plans would be for nothing if she failed at the final hurdle! She tried to get Natalya to her feet, but the Womens Champion punched her in the guts, before hitting her with a bulldog.

Both women were on the mat, gasping for air. Star made it to her feet first, and clapped her hands together.

"Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Snake!"

Natalya felt all of her nerves tingle with pain, unable to move her limbs as Star finally hit the Wastelands. One, two, three.

Bad News leapt from his chair and rolled into the ring. Finally, FINALLY Star had her Womens Championship back, and this time there was no one who could take it from her!

Star looked at her belt, remembering the first time she'd held it after beating Beth Phoenix so long ago, back when she'd been a part of the Nexus. So much had changed since then. Star was no longer a scared, meek little slave-girl, she was now a strong, confident Queen and no one could take that away from her.

This time, there was no John Cena, no Ruby, no David Otunga, no CM Punk, no Nexus, no Corre, no NXT, no WWE, no RAW, no Smackdown, no masters, no slaves, just Wade and Star, themselves again, forever.

Bad News hugged his Lucky Star, before the pair headed backstage. Now it was time to watch and wait.

Team Hell No walked to the ring next, the fate of the Grey Goat Clan at stake. If Daniel Bryan won, then he would be restored as Head of Clan Grey Goat. If he lost, it meant the Excommunication Seal and exile. As much as he, Randy Orton and Kane fought, both Kane and Randy would have been very upset if they lost Daniel. They were a team, especially Kane and Daniel.

As Daniel got into the ring, he looked out at the crowd. Wondering. _Are you watching tonight AJ? Are you okay?_

He saw Kane, who nodded to him. He knew that Kane was wondering the same thing. As for Randy, who knew what the dangerous Viper was thinking.

The lights went out. The fans all lit their phones and lighters against the darkness and chill. A bright lantern appeared, with Bray Wyatt attached to it. Daniel narrowed his eyes at the current Head of Clan Grey Goat. The man who had displaced him. That was the risk though, of ruling the Grey Goat Clan. The Clan was brutal and and bloodthirsty, no wonder the Phenoms had broken away.

Bray got into the ring, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman at ringside.

"You are a fool Daniel Bryan! Under your rule, the Grey Goat Clan were nothing more than the pawns of the Phenoms and the Vipers! The pawns of the Misneaches and the Barretts! You have led your Clan to shame, and now you will be expelled forever." Bray began to preach.

"You're wrong!" Daniel fired back. "I have friends! Friends within the other Clans! Peace between the Clans, true peace, is finally within our grasp!"

"THERE WILL NEVER BE PEACE WITHIN THE CLANS!" Bray roared. The bell rang and the match started.

Daniel flew at Bray full of rage. Bray laughed, and threw the smaller man aside with ease. Daniel got even angrier, and flew at Bray again.

"He's losing it. If he doesn't get it together soon, Bray will just let him exhaust himself and run over the top of him!" Randy growled.

"DANIEL! FOCUS YOU DIPSHIT!" Kane roared from the apron, making Daniel even MORE angry.

"I tried." Kane shrugged as Randy looked at him incredulously.

Daniel was starting to fade. Bray grinned, and slammed the smaller Grey Goat to the ground. "Now stay down, and maybe I'll be merciful and kill you instead of exiling you." He whispered as he stroked Daniels hair.

That was the last straw. Daniel let out an almighty roar, and slammed Bray to the mat, before locking on the Yes Lock!

"GO DANIEL!" Kane roared.

"MASTER!" Erick cried.

"You know I'm right. You know..." Bray faded. He finally yielded, and tapped.

"I'M THE HEAD OF MY CLAN AGAIN!" Daniel roared with victory. Randy and Kane got into the ring to help him celebrate. "Be grateful I don't exile you." Daniel gave Bray one last kick as the former Head of Clan Grey Goat left the ring in disgrace.

He leapt up onto a turnbuckle, the fans roaring their approval. He got down, and turned to Randy, opening his arms for a hug.

"No. I don't do hugs Daniel." Randy said, turning away.

Right into Kane!

"No." Randy said. "No, no, no, NO!"

Kane swept Randy up in a hug. Suddenly, he felt Daniel hugging him from behind!

The fans were cheering, and everyone backstage was roaring with laughter, especially John Cena.

"Who knew my boyfriend was such a softie?" He giggled to himself.

Randy slumped backstage behind the Daniel as Kane stayed in the ring with a referees shirt. The lights dimmed again. Now it was time for THE match.

As both the Undertaker and Roman Reigns made their way to the ring, Kane lamented his fate as the second son of the Phenom Clan. Unlike the Barrett Clan where the second son was usually discarded and forgotten about unless anything happened to the Head of Clan, the Phenom Clan demanded a fair bit from its second sons. Kane didn't want to referee this match. He didn't want to be the one who ended his brothers run as the Head of Clan Phenom, he didn't want to be the one who doomed the Undertaker to being the Head of Clan Phenom again until the next candidate put up his hand.

The two men locked eyes in the centre of the ring. The Undertaker. Roman Reigns.

Kane took in a deep breath, and called for the bell. Roman attacked, only to get thrown out of the ring.

"MY yard." The Undertaker growled. Roman shook it off and ran back into the ring, only to get thrown out again.

"STILL my yard!" The Undertaker had made his point. It would take something special, something beyond mortal comprehension, to beat the Deadman at this game.

He got back into the ring again, and circled the Deadman warily. Then the Undertaker attacked.

Roman did everything he could to weather the storm, eventually escaping the ring, causing the Undertaker to give chase. He kicked the Undertaker in the guts, before throwing him into the metal stairs around the ring.

The Undertaker would NOT go down. Roman speared the Deadman through the announce table, he hit the Superman Punch back in the ring, he even tried his own Tombstone Piledriver! NOTHING could keep the Undertaker down, and finally Roman fell to Snake Eyes, Old School, a Chokeslam, the Last Ride and finally the fabled Tombstone Piledriver.

Kane watched as his brother looked sadly at his fallen foe. Roman Reigns was defeated, and the Streak was still eternal.

"I'm sorry..." Kane whispered, but the Undertaker didn't hear him. Sore, tired and alone, the Undertaker went back to Death Valley, cursed to lead the Phenom Clan until someone could finally defeat him at Wrestlemania.

"Well then. All bodes well for the Misneach Clan for the time being." Star stretched. She watched the screen as Randy Orton and John Cena went out for their match.

"You'd better get out there Lucky." Bad News said, also watching the screen heavily.

"Wait, are you actually -?"

"Yes. Sparingly."

Star grinned. She went to their bag and rummaged around until she found a hoodie (Bad News was NOT impressed – it was his hoodie!) before sneaking out of the backstage area to the arena where the fans were sitting. The match had started. Where could she sit without being noticed?

She finally found a spot, her face obstructed by the hoodie. She was one row back from the barrier, easily concealed and able to make eye contact with the competitors as necessary.

Randy and John weren't giving each other an inch. It was impressive how John could keep up with Randy considering John was mortal and Randy a Viper.

It was a battle for the ages. Neither man could get on top. The crowd were totally invested, and even Star forgot herself once or twice.

Eventually, Randy finally got ready to hit the RKO. Then for one brief second, he stopped.

John shook himself off and got up. Huh?

Randy shook himself off too and prepared for his attack, but John was up and about again – and this time he hit the AA!

Star got up with the rest of the fans and jumped the barrier as John Cena celebrated his victory.

"STAR! What are you doing here?!" John cried, happy that she was there. Star smiled up at him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Star smirked.

"But John...I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS!"

John felt his face fall, his body sinking to the mat as Star hit him with Infinite Paralysis. His body felt like lead. What the hell?!

Then he heard the music. HIS music. "Rebel Son". It all made sense now.

Bad News Barrett had needed to win King of the Ring to give him the power to give Star a Number One Contenders match, plus give him automatic entry into a Money In The Bank match. Then, he needed a mortal to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, which is why he and Star eliminated all of the Clansmen from the Royal Rumble. But Rusev had messed it up, so Star had hooked Randy briefly with Puppet Eyes when it had looked like he was going to win the title.

Star pulled off the hoodie, the Womens Championship shining brightly. Bad News handed the Money In The Bank Contract to the referee, and Star left the ring to go and get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

She had barely gotten her hands around the belt when the bell rang to signal the match was over. Bad News Barrett was now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Star was the Womens Champion.

She scrambled back into the ring to give her beloved his belt as "We Are One" played loudly and the fans booed louder. Star didn't care. She was with Wade, and they were FINALLY on top of the mountain, reaching the apex that they'd set out to conquer back when they'd won NXT. It had taken them longer than expected, but they had finally done it.

Bad News smiled at Star, who was celebrating on a turnbuckle. He reached into a tiny pocket sewn into his trunks, and pulled something out.

Star got down from the turnbuckle and hugged Bad News tightly. He kissed her head, and then dropped down to his knee.

"Lucky...marry me?" All his grand speeches flew out of his head. All he could think about was marrying his Lucky Star.

Star squealed with joy and jumped into his arms. The fans booed even louder as the newly-engaged couple kissed.

Suddenly, Bad News noticed Heath Slater standing on the stage, holding a chair. Star grinned, and waved to her friend, pointing to her new ring. Then Justin Gabriel appeared with a baseball bat. Star felt her smile falter. Ezekiel Jackson and Beth Phoenix, also with chairs. Kane and Daniel Bryan with kendo sticks. Slowly, the entire WWE roster forwarded out to the stage, all of them holding a weapon of some sort.

Then Bad News heard a noise behind him. The referees ALSO had weapons. The commentary team were also rising, taking off their headsets and grabbing whatever weapons they could find.

"Um...Wade?" Star looked around the ring. They were surrounded.

"Yeah, we're rightly and royally fucked." Bad News announced.

It took ten minutes of beatings before Bad News and Star could escape using a combination of the Silver Eyes and Future Eyes. Even as the pair ran out, the crowd pelted them with rubbish!

–

A month later, Wade "Bad News" Barrett and Lucky Star were married. Thankfully their friends had forgiven them by that point, and so it turned into a very large wedding, with a 16-tier cake, 32 course dinner, three live bands, live doves and deer, and the bride dressed in silver.

They were never going to be apart again.

* * *

 **YAY! I love a happy ending! Now for the epilogue! I can't believe it's over!**


	89. Epilogue

King Wade "Bad News" Barrett was tired.

It was hard to believe that two years ago he was on top of the world. Alas, not long after they became World Champions together, Star fell pregnant and retired from the WWE, vacating the Womens Championship. She was now at home with Wade Jr., and Wade was pining for his wife and son.

Three months after Star left, Wade had lost the WWE World Heavyweight Title in a stupid Ladder Match. He was bitter about being dethroned, bitter about everything.

Then he got stuck with the stupid League of Nations, answering to SHEAMUS of all people. Sheamus didn't even belong to a Clan, why did he have to answer to a mortal?! Alberto Del Rio and Rusev annoyed him too, especially as Alberto was also from Clan Barrett and loved to needle Wade about how his brother was the head of the Clan and not him. Whatever.

It was wearing down on the King of the Ring, who was sick and tired of it all. The League of Nations were constantly getting beat on, they were constantly the butt of jokes and they were constantly fighting among themselves. Sheamus was an idiot, and only kept his leadership of the small party by virtue of the fact that Wade didn't care enough to bother challenging him.

Wade just wanted to go home. He was sick of the WWE, he was sick of the League of Nations, he was sick of being the King and he was sick of being away from his beloved Lucky Star. He only saw her once a week if he was lucky, and it ripped at him.

He sat in the locker room, thinking about her and everything that they had been through. Fifteen years had passed since that fateful day in Budapest, when Wade had found Star and promised her the world. It seemed a lifetime ago that they toured Europe, rigging bareknuckle fights and slowly learning to love each other. Then they had taken over NXT together, and formed the Nexus, only to be betrayed by those beneath them. That's when they'd finally admitted how they felt about each other. Wade closed his eyes, remembering that first kiss.

Then off to Smackdown, and forming the Corre with Ezekiel Jackson and the Unholy Trio. Wade had destroyed the man who had made Stars childhood a misery, before CM Punk had in turn killed Treelo, Stars beloved baby sister.

Wade sighed as he remembered how Punk had manipulated Star into having Wades Imprint sealed, and how in turn Wade had betrayed her in a misguided attempt to force Star to grow up. Ruby had been an interesting girlfriend, but the whole time he knew he'd been pining for Star. Star had grown up, and started dating John Cena, before foolishly trying to take on the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Well, it DID end up breaking the seal on Wades Imprint, so it wasn't that foolish.

Wade smiled. After John had dumped Star, they'd spent months trying to find the perfect man for Star, but in the end she'd decided that there was only one man in the world for her, and that man was Wade Barrett.

He thought sadly of his little cousin Sophia, who was technically dead now. Killed by the Nexus, who had stolen her kekkei genkai and transplanted it into Wades ex, Ruby, who Sophia had Imprinted on. Wade wondered how Rubia was doing, and if she was okay. At least that had spelled the end of the Nexus, CM Punk had disappeared, and hopefully would never be heard from again.

Not long after that, Wade had won King of the Ring, and Star had been his Queen. They'd plotted and planned, taken out targets and appeased the right people. Wade won the Money in the Bank contract, and at Wrestlemania Star won her third Womens Championship. Best of all, later that night Wade proposed to Star after belting the snot out of a wounded John Cena to win the WWE World Heavyweight Title.

What a ride it had been. Now the broken little slave girl was a Queen and a mother.

"OI! BARRETT! Wake up!" Sheamus yelled. Wade grumbled and got up.

"You and I have a tag match against the New Day. I want those titles!" Sheamus continued to yell in his face. _I am going to slaughter you when I have the motivation._ Wade thought angrily to himself.

 _Wow Wade. You've really let yourself go._

 _What does it matter. I'm only here to earn a wage._

 _What would Lucky say if she saw you now?_

" _Wade, you're overworking yourself. Wade, you need to rest. Wade, I'm worried about you." Soft. As. Bloody. Butter._

 _Well, what would YOU say if she was in your position?_

 _I'd never let that happen._

"Are you listening to me fella?!" Sheamus shoved him. Wade inhaled sharply. "Stop going off into your silly little daydreams and pay attention to me!"

 _Pffft._

"You two are going to be ringside." Sheamus pointed to Rusev and Alberto. "C'mon!"

Meanwhile, the New Day were having a great old time in the ring. The League of Nations marched to the ring, where Sheamus, Rusev and Alberto started trash-talking the New Day while Wade retreated to the corner. _How dull._

Sheamus started the match, locking up with Kofi Kingston. Wade watched, bored. Star would have made things fun. She was a ninja with Misneach Eye Powers, how could she NOT be fun to watch?

Suddenly, Sheamus got thrown from the ring. Wade figured he should probably help, and instead got sent over the top rope as well. _This sucks._

He gathered himself up and went back to his position. With Rusevs help, Sheamus managed to knock Kofi from the top rope. Wade sighed again and went to attack like the good dog that he was.

 _Wish I could activate my Silver Eyes. Go Bad News Barrett on everyone. If only I had the motivation._ Wade thought as he drove Kofi into the apron, and began to beat down on him. Once upon a time, fighting, hurting people had been fun. The money had been good, the suffering had been enjoyable, and Wade had loved it. Now, fighting was just another chore. How had he gotten so tired?

He tagged Sheamus back in and let the Irishman do his thing. Suddenly, Sheamus tagged Wade back in, alas straight into the waiting clutches of Big E Langston!

Wade didn't care. He put up an effort, but unfortunately he got pinned.

 _Whatever._

Sheamus was FURIOUS. He bolted into the ring as Rusev checked on Wade.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Sheamus roared as the New Day celebrated. "Turn that crap off!"

Wade slowly got to his knees. What a day. Star would be disappointed.

"I am SICK and I am TIRED of this!" Sheamus began his diatribe. Wade wasn't paying attention. Sheamus droned on and on while Wade thought about a hot shower and going to bed.

"You're only as strong as your weakest link." Sheamus finished. Suddenly, Rusev and Albert grabbed Wade!

"What the bloody hell?!" Wade was angry. How could they do this to him?! After all he'd done for them?!

He glared into the green eyes of Sheamus, and snarled.

 _Wait...green?_

Sheamus suddenly hit Rusev with the Brogue Kick! Alberto roared in fury, throwing Wade aside.

The crowd roared. Sheamus looked confused. What had just happened?

CRACK!

The sound of a gunshot was music to Wades ears. That sound meant that Paralysis Slaps had connected with someone!

"LUCKY!" He cried with pure joy. His Lucky Star was here! She had come back for him!

Blood drooled from her right eye, but he didn't care. Sheamus, Rusev and Alberto were glaring at her, all of them nursing a sore limb and looking ready to attack.

 _And NOW I have all the motivation I need!_

Wade blinked, calling on his Imprint to power him, to protect his Lucky Star. For the first time in over a year, Bad News Barrett was BACK and ready to destroy anyone who dared even THINK about touching his beloved Lucky Star!

 _Humiliate me. Beat me to a pulp. Destroy my spirit or break my heart. Take my soul if you must, but for the love of the air I breathe, I am telling you:_

 _Don't._

 _Touch._

 _ **HER!**_

"The Silver Eyes!" Alberto cried. "The Silver Eyes! RUN!"

"Ow. Oooh! OW!" Star watched as the League of Booty got their booty spanked. Hard. "Go easy on 'em Wade!"

"Of course love." Bad News immediately dropped to his knee and bowed his head to his beloved Star.

Suddenly, music that he never thought he'd hear again played, and Star and Bad News left the ring. "We Are One" serenaded the pair as they walked back up the ramp, flipping off the League of Booty as they looked back over the arena one last time.

 _I missed you so much._

–

"What on EARTH are you doing here anyway? I thought you were at home taking care of Wade." Wade Barrett asked Star as the pair walked towards the exit of RAW later that night, holding hands..

"I have some good news." Star laughed. "Remember those bonds I bought just after you killed Lyncness?"

"The duds? Yeah, I remember those." Wade scowled, remembering how Star had foolishly wasted a million dollars on them.

"Not duds. They just came good. We're billionaires." Star hugged him.

Wade froze. Billionaires?!

"You mean, I don't have to work for this rubbish establishment any more?!" Wade cried.

"Exactly." Star looked up at her hero. "You can come home and stay home."

Wade could have broken down into tears he was so relieved. He picked Star up and gripped her tightly, making her laugh. He was going to be with her. He was going to be with his Lucky Star again, this time forever.

"It'll be good to be home again. I've missed you so much." He kissed her. "WWE is fun, but I think I'd rather stay home with wife and child."

"Um...make that child _ren_." Star giggled.

"You're pregnant again?!" Wade looked incredulous.

"Twins. I used X-Ray Eyes on myself last night." Star replied. Wade blinked.

"You went out to that ring and risked my CHILDREN?!" He growled angrily. Star rolled her eyes.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same." She sighed dramatically.

"You're right. C'mon Lucky, time to go home." Wade lifted Star up into his arms as she squeaked in protest.

"I can WALK Wade, I'm pregnant, not paralyzed!"

"I don't care."

"Put me down!"

"Never!"

"WADE!"

 _We walk alone,  
_ _In the unknown,  
_ _We live to win another victory.  
_ _Our sacred scars,  
_ _Show who we are.  
_ _It's time to face it._

 _We are one, we are one, we are one,  
_ _We will stand together.  
_ _Number one, number one,  
_ _The chosen ones.  
_ _We are one, we are one,  
_ _We will fight forever.  
_ _We are one,_

 _And we won't tire!_


	90. Notes

Just a few acknowledgements, then it's on to the sequel, "Rebel Son".

 **Songs (other than theme songs):**

"Try" by P!nk  
"Hey Jealousy" by the Gin Blossoms  
"We Are the Champions" by Queen  
"It's Not Over" by Daughtry  
"Slave" by James Reyne  
"In Between" by Linkin Park  
"Always" by Saliva  
"When It All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas  
"Bad Guys" from the movie "Bugsy Malone"  
"Untitled" by Simple Plan  
"Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton  
"Since I Don't Have You" by Don McLean  
"Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon  
"Love Like You" from "Steven Universe"  
"Stronger Than You" from "Steven Universe"  
"Closer To Free" by The BoDeans  
"When I See You Smile" by Bad English  
"Come Anytime" by the Hoodoo Gurus

All WWE characters property of the WWE. Lucky Star, Sophia, Ruby, Shazza, Warren, Moseby, Hazard and Hubberd property of me. Please, feel free to take any of my OCs and use them, just let me know so I can read your fic!

Cover art by Muzakki on DeviantArt.

A huge thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. See you all for "Rebel Son"!


End file.
